Two Worlds, One Life
by AL19
Summary: Madison Willis is a die-hard fan of Gintama. But on a summer day, while looking at her Jump magazine, she gets sucked into the Gintama world. She'll have to find a way back, but she'll have to get used to Edo for the moment.
1. How did I get to the other side?

**(There are no pairings in this, but I'm hoping that I could at least make it a bit funny. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>My life is full of joy. I am a fan of Gintama. Actually, I'm a die-hard fan.<p>

School recently was over because it was summer time. It was the day after school was out when I was sleeping in my room.

It was almost noon, and my sister jumped on my bed, and shouted, "Wake up, Madison! It's almost noon! You need to get up!"

I woke up, rubbing my eyes, and sat up, wearing my pajamas.

I am Madison, who is an anime fan. I live in a small town in Michigan. My all-time favorite anime is Gintama. I have a sister named Gabriela, or Gabby. She's 4 years younger than me.

I was a freshman in high school, but next school year, I will be a sophomore.

My mom and dad work for a company, which makes them very busy. The only day they don't work is on Sunday's.

I got dressed, but it wasn't that hot out yet. I wore a white shirt, with a cartoon kitty on the front, with a tang top under the shirt since it would be see-through. I also wore a dark pink skirt, with dark striped pant-like tights underneath. I had white socks and brown shoes on, but I made sure that I wouldn't step on my bed with my shoes on.

My hair is chocolate brown, as long as just above my shoulders, and my eyes were brown as well.

At noon, Gabby told me, "Mom wants you to take out the garbage!"

I scratched my head, and replied, "Alright, alright. I'll go take it out."

I grabbed the bag, full of garbage, went outside and threw it in the closet dumpster.

I went back inside, and saw the sky cloudy. My house wasn't that big. It was only a two-floor home with two bathrooms, and three bedrooms.

Gabby had her own room, and I had mine, that way she wouldn't snore so loudly by my ear.

I came back inside the house, and saw Gabby looking at one of my Gintama DVD's.

I said, "Why're you looking at that?"

She answered with a straight face, "I want to read the information."

"Even though you don't watch anime?"

"Yes."

Gabby isn't much of an anime fan. Not counting Digimon or Pokemon, she's only seen one Ghibli movie.

I sat on my bed, and looked at the Weekly Jump magazine I got at a Good-Will store.

It was all in Japanese, so I couldn't really tell what the words were saying. But it didn't really matter to me.

Whenever I picked it up, I would always look at the Gintama part.

_Oh, how much I love Gintama._ I thought with happiness.

Just then, Gabby opened the door fast, and went in my room.

She told me with her hands on her hips, "Madison Willis! You didn't put a new bag in the can!"

I realized it, and slapped my forehead.

"My god, you're right, Gabby! I'm terribly sorry!" I ran downstairs and added a new bag in. The magazine was on my bed.

The door bell rang, and I ran to the door next.

I opened the door, and saw one of my friends, named Amanda. She said, "Hello, Madison."

I replied, "Hello, Amanda. What brings you here today?"

"Do you have some eyeliner I could use?"

I blinked, and nodded my head. "I do. What's it for?"

She giggled, and answered, "I'm going on a date with Cody tonight, so I wanna look good."

I laughed, and said, "Alright then. I don't really use my make-up anyways. It's in my room."

"Thanks," She said.

She ran to my room, and a minute later, she had eyeliner on the top of both her eyes.

"Thanks again."

"Sure thing, Amanda," I replied back.

Amanda said bye to me right before she went out of my house.

Gabby then said to me, "That Amanda. Why can't I get a boyfriend?"

I turned my head to face her, and answered her, "Because you're too cocky."

She exclaimed at me, "I am not! Don't be so mean!"

"Gabby, you're almost in middle school. Clam up,"I told her with my hand on my hip. She calms down, but still makes a pout.

She then started to walk up the stairs again, and mutters to herself. I couldn't tell what she was saying, and I honestly didn't care what she told herself.

I set one of my other hands on my forehead, and let out a sigh.

I walked up the stairs as well, and sat back on my bed.

My collection of Gintama wasn't so big, but what I had was one DVD, a poster of the Yorozuya, a stuffed doll of Kagura, and a few drawings I drew. I'm not the best artist of drawing Gintama characters yet, but I'll get there sometime.

Gabby came into my room again. I sighed again, and asked, "What is it now?"

She asked with some sort of high voice, "Do you have a crush on somebody from the series?"

I chuckled, and said, "I can't answer that. And it's because there are so many hot guys in it."

Gabby chuckled as well. "I see. Don't you want a boyfriend though? Like Amanda?"

I stared at the magazine for a bit, and told Gabby without looking at her, "Not really. Too many boys at school are being creepy and they want to have sex as soon as they get a girlfriend."

Those, were a little bit true. But I have heard about it by my friend.

Gabby said, "It's not always true, but you do have a point. If I ever get a boyfriend, I'l make sure he isn't like that."

"Smart of you, Gabriela," I tapped my head, smiling at her.

She also exclaimed, "That's right! I am smart!"

We both laughed, and smiled at the same time. We both then continued to talk, only it was off topic.

"How long have you had your phone for, Madison?" She asked.

I had a phone, which flips. It wasn't a phone where you only touch a screen.

I said, "4 years."

She shows that smile again, and brought out her phone. "Are you jealous of me having a touch screen? Because it's much easier to use this kind of phone since you don't have to keep pressing buttons over and over again."

I laughed again, "No. I'm not jealous. But sometimes I wish I had that kind of phone."

She sets her phone on my bed, as she sat on it. She said something off topic, "Can you believe I'm going to be in middle school next school year?"

I said, "Yes and no. You are four years younger than me, and I'm going to be a sophomore in high school, so I'm not that surprised."

Gabby gave out a sigh, and replied, "Sometimes I wish I wouldn't grow up so fast."

I patted her head, to make her feel better since it always made her feel better. I told her, "Well, time does go by fast, and you can't pause time."

"You're right, I can't," Gabby muttered.

I let go of her head, and continued to look at the Jump magazine. But just then, some sort of dust came on my arm.

"Huh? That's weird," I muttered also.

Gabby looked at me, and asked, "What is it?"

"There was dust. And I dusted my room not too long ago!"

It didn't make sense at first because I cleaned my room, and dusted the floors and shelves, so that I wouldn't have those allergies.

I wiped the dust that was on my arm, but more dust came on the more I wiped off. Gabby opened her eyes widely, and told me, "Uh, Madison...you need to look at your magazine."

"What?" I questioned.

I looked straight at the Jump, and opened my eyes widely as well. There was dust, magically coming out of the thick magazine. I didn't understand at all why dust was flying at and on me.

Wiping the dust off wasn't really helping, because more dust came.

The dust was actually white, even though I don't really know the color of dust. Unless it was only gray.

Gabby started to panic, and said, "Don't tell me this is happening, though I don't know what's going on!"

Then, the whole two pages on the magazine turned white. At first, I thought I was dreaming. But I realized...

_This isn't a dream!_

Suddenly, it felt like I was being sucked in. First was my arms. As soon as my arms were touching the pages, I couldn't see my hands. Actually, I couldn't even feel the pages.

It didn't look like there was anything Gabriela could do, so she yelled, "I need to record this, so that I could show this to mom and dad so that they won't say I'm lying!"

She took out her phone, and set it to 'camera'. I also thought it was a good idea, but I also noticed that she could've at least tried to pull me to prevent me from going any farther.

But it was too late. More of the so-called 'dust' pulled me farther and farther in and the side of my face was in as well.

Before I disappeared, I shouted, "Gabriel!" She shouted my name back.

"Madison!"

She showed a bit of water in her eyes, as nearly my whole body was sucked in the magazine. The last part of my body that was being sucked in was my legs. My shoes were still on me, but I was completely sucked in, and heard Gabby say my name one more time before I completely disappeared.

Soon, I felt like I was flying down a portal. A portal that drives a person to a place they've never been to before.

_What the hell...is this?_

All I saw so far was black. But it wasn't like being in the dark at night. I wasn't so sure what to do. All I did was wait until the 'trip' was over.

It was only a few minutes, but it felt like forever.

Soon, I closed my eyes, and thought about my family.

_They'll all wonder where the hell I'm at, but good thing Gabby got the footage._

I was happy that Gabby took a video of it, so that my parents wouldn't disbelieve her, but I was also disappointed in her for not saving me. But I realized that it couldn't be stopped.

Not long after, I still had my eyes closed, but I landed on land. I didn't want to open my eyes yet because I was a bit terrified of what I would see.

But I thought, _Who am I kidding? I can't keep my eyes closed forever._

I decided to open my eyes, but slowly, and see where I was.

As soon as my eyes were completely opened, my eyes were wide in shock.

I was in the other world. The world of the anime Gintama. I looked down at my skirt, and it looked like anime as well.

Right next to me was some sort of water stand. I stood up, and looked at my reflection. The second I saw my reflection, I gasped in shock.

My figure looked completely different, except I was wearing the same clothes, but I was an anime person. I wouldn't call myself a character though. My eyes were a little big, but not too big. My hair was also very shiny.

I touched my face, and felt that it was really soft.

_Am I really in the Gintama world?_

I looked both ways, and saw a street not too far away from me. I then realized that I was in an alley way. I blinked, and noticed that I was in the city called Edo.

I decided to walk forward, but I was thinking about my sister, Gabriela.

_Gabriela...why am I alone?_

I ran out of the alley way, and ran in the streets. But some people were giving me strange looks. It was probably because I was wearing clothes that weren't kimono's or yakata's.

The more people stared, the more uncomfortable I was with this attention.

I yelled in my head, _Dammit, stop staring at me!_

My face was starting to turn red, due to the amount of attention I was getting. I wanted to not be seen as soon as I could.

Fortunately, I saw another alley way, and ran towards it, so that no one would see me.

There, I wasn't getting the attention anymore. I panted heavily, and walked farther from the corner of the alley way.

I then sat down on the ground of dirt, and started to feel water in my eyes. I was already missing my family, including my friends.

I thought, knowing what would happen, _My parents will report me as missing. What can I do? How will I go home?_

My legs landed on my chest, and tears were starting to flow down my cheeks, and I knew that I was crying. My head fell on my knees, crying for mercy.

_I want my mom! I want my dad! I want my sister!_

A minute later, I heard a female's voice, that was asking, "Are you okay?"

I stopped crying, and I lifted my head up to see who was asking me. Despite them saying it in Japanese, I could actually tell what they were saying. I thought it was weird at first, because in my world, I could only speak English. Well, I know a little bit of Spanish.

The second I looked at her, it was Kagura. _Kagura-Chan?_

She blinked, and had her umbrella over her head. I figured that even if I do know most of the Gintama characters names', I'd need to pretend I don't know them. But another thought was that I would tell the Yorozuya that I'm not from Edo or their world.

I stood up slowly, and answered her, "I'm fine. I'm just depressed." There, I was speaking Japanese. I opened my eyes wide in surprise, but then again, I was in the Gintama world.

Kagura then asked me, "What're you depressed about?"

"..." I paused for a minute, and couldn't say anything. I didn't want to say that I lost my parents because then Kagura would help me find them, but it would be too hard to explain.

Instead, she said, "How about you come visit my friends' place to talk about it?"

I look into her blue eyes, and nodded my head.

She told me, "Follow me!" I followed her.

I was getting attention from people again, but I ignored it.

My thoughts were, _Should I tell them? Or will they not believe me?_

* * *

><p><strong>This idea was trapped in my head, so yeah. XD<strong>

**I was basically inspired by this story on the Fanfiction site. .net/s/6071965/1/bOdd_b_bJobs_b_Gin_in_the_bWest_b**

**And I must say, it's one of my favorite stories! I can't stop reading it! Only the difference is that instead of anime characters going into the real world, I made the OC go into the GINTAMA world.**

**Also, this doesn't really focus on any characters, even the Yorozuya.**

**So Madison's last name is Willis, but it won't be mentioned that often. Her last name will only be mentioned by her being introduced to the Gintama characters.**

**By the way, sorry if it isn't that funny, but I'll try to at least give out giggles to people who are going to read this. And Madison will meet most of the characters. I also plan to make this story long. So please expect that.**

**And another thing, Madison does NOT represent me! Alright? Despite her saying that there're a lot of hot guys in Gintama, there really won't be any pairings or romance in it. And this isn't the first time I've made a fanfic with no romance in it.**

**Also, I probably won't post all my fanfics on this site, but I'll at least post all the chapters of "Friends and Scars" here. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Two Worlds, One Life"! Please review!**


	2. New friends are supposed to believe you

**(Madison has just been sucked in to the Gintama world. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>I just went into the Gintama world, and ran where people were staring at me. I was never used to the attention.<p>

When I was crying in an alley way, Kagura asked me a few questions, and suggested, "How about you come visit my friends' place to talk about it?"

I agreed and followed her.

A few minutes later, Kagura and I both arrived in front of the Yorozuya place.

I stood still, in front of it, and thought, _This...really is Gintoki's place!_

I took a small, quiet gulp, as I heard Kagura's voice. "Aren't you coming in?"

I walked in, and saw Gintoki, picking his nose, asking, "Oi, Kagura? Is this girl your new friend? And what's with those weird looking clothes?"

My head lowered down, and I was pretty embarrassed.

Kagura told him, "I found her in an alley way, and I asked her what was wrong with her. She told me she was depressed, but she wouldn't tell me what she was depressed about! So I thought it was a good idea to bring her here, and talk about it to all three of us."

Just then, and 16-year-old boy named Shinpachi came beside Gintoki, drinking some tea.

"Then it's a good thing you brought her here, Kagura-Chan. If she's that depressed, we may help her!"

Gintoki kept picking his nose, and blinked his dead-fish eyes, telling Shinpachi, "What_can _we do to help her?"

Shinpachi answered, "Well, first, she'll need to talk about it."

Kagura started to pick her nose as well, saying, "Damn right. To all three of us."

"Uh, Kagura-Chan, you don't need to have that kind of attitude."

Shinpachi told me to sit down on the couch in the living room, where there was coffee table, a t.v., and another couch in front of the other.

"Please sit down," Shinpachi orders.

I replied, "O-Okay."

I sat down, with my head lowered down, and I was a bit scared of telling the Yorozuya my situation. That I didn't live in their world.

Gintoki sat down on the other couch, between Kagura and Shinpachi, still picking his nose (Kagura was too), and asked, "What's up?"

I gulped silently, and said, "I...I'm not sure how to tell you this..."

Kagura blurted out, "Spit it out! I wanna know what's the matter with you, and why you're wearing those clothes I've never seen before!"

Shinpachi turned to Kagura, and told her, "Kagura-Chan, you shouldn't talk like that to our guest."

"Shut up, Glasses-San."

"Oi! How many times do you have to call me 'Glasses-San'?"

I lifted my head up again, and was ready to tell them the truth. But first, Shinpachi said, "Sorry, guest."

"It's fine," I replied.

I took a deep breath, and told the three, "I'm not from Edo."

Gintoki stopped picking his nose, and asked idiotically, "So you're from a town with a new fashion of weird?"

I blinked, and exclaimed, "That's not it! I mean I'm not from your world!"

Gintoki and Kagura stopped picking their noses, and blinked in confusion. They both asked at the same time, "You serious?"

I nodded my head slowly. Shinpachi said, "Please, ma'am. Don't make us gullible."

I clenched my teeth, and started to shout. "Then where do you think I got these clothes?"

Shinpachi opened his eyes widely, and started to sweat a bit. "I-I'm sorry. But how is that even possible?"

I calmed down, and answered, "I'm from a different world. And it's a different dimension. In my world, it's the 21st century, and have a different look of a town than yours."

They all began to believe me, which was very surprising.

Kagura asked with some sad face, "That's why you're not wearing our type of clothes?"

Gintoki told Kagura, "You don't wear kimono's or yukata's either, China girl."

"I may look like a China girl, but I'm not Chinese!" She exclaimed at him. Shinpachi waved his hands at the two loud-mouths, and tried to calm them down.

"Now, now, you guys. This isn't about what Kagura wears." He faced me again. "So miss, how did you end up in our world?"

I said, "Well, I was looking at a Jump magazine, and all of a sudden, I got sucked in by 'magic dust'. I didn't think it was possible. My sister was right beside me when she saw it. She couldn't help me, and I landed in an alley way in this city."

Shinpachi continued to ask more questions. "You got sucked in?"

I nodded. I told him, "Yes. When I was being sucked in, I panicked. Now that I'm here, I don't know how the hell I'm going to go back home! I'm trapped! My family is worried about me, and they're scared for me!"

The Yorozuya, even Gintoki, were looking sad. Gintoki stood up, and patted my head.

He said, "Well, we don't know what to do, so I guess you really are stuck here until you find a way home."

I agreed. "I know. I know there isn't anything you can do."

He asked, "You can stay with us until you get home. And my first question for you is...what's your name?"

My eyes opened widely, and looked up to him. He was pretty serious, so I told him, "It's Madison Willis. You can call me Madison."

He smiled a bit, and told Shinpachi and Kagura, "You two will need to call her 'Madison-Chan', alright?"

Shinpachi said, "I guess so. What do you think, Kagura-Chan?" He turned his head to Kagura, and she lowered her head down at first.

But she showed a grin, stood up fast, and exclaimed, "That's perfect! But first thing is that we need to change her clothes, that way she won't get so much attention!"

I blinked, and sort of agreed to it, saying to Kagura, "Y-You're right. I do need to change my clothes...for now."

She grabbed my wrist, pulled me off the couch, and ordered Gintoki, "Gin-Chan! We need money for new clothes!"

He sighed aggressively, and gave her a few bucks. "Make sure not to get an expensive one. I need the money to pay the damn rent. And that old hag won't stop bugging me about it."

I knew what he meant by old hag. He meant Otose, the owner of the bar below Gintoki's actual place.

We both got our shoes on, and she grabbed me by the wrist again, holding her umbrella. I knew Yato's were strong, but it was hurting my wrist. "K-Kagura-Chan! Can you at least control your strength? It hurts my wrist!"

She stopped for a second, and let loose of me. "Sorry."

I've forgiven her. She also said, "And since you're going to live with the Yorozuya for now, I'm letting you know that we sometimes have meetings about the Gintama manga and anime going on so far."

I blinked, and chuckled, "Alright then."

Very few people gave me stares that time, but I once again ignored it.

As soon as Kagura and I were at a kimono store, we looked and looked for outfits that were suitable enough for me to wear. I looked at one, and it wasn't that good. I looked at another one, and it wasn't good either. None of the outfits I saw looked that good.

But not long after we were already in the store, Kagura shouted, "Madison-Chan! Look what I found!"

I walked towards her, and told her, "Kagura-Chan, please don't yell. We're in a store!"

"Sorry, but look at what I found!"

I looked down, and saw the outfit that looked amazing. It was a short 'skirted' kimono, with a big flower print on a side on the bottom. I smiled, and said, "That's perfect!"

"Then lets go buy it!" Kagura exclaimed back. We both got the outfit, and it coincidentally cost as much as Gintoki gave us.

The outfit was then in a small box, and we headed back to the Yorozuya.

About five minutes later, Gintoki opened the front door to the bar, and said while picking his nose again, "That was quick."

Kagura smiled big at him, and exclaimed again, "That's because we are quick!"

Gintoki goes back into the bar, which undoubtedly, he will get drunk later.

The two of us girls got in the home, and Kagura told me, "You can change in the bathroom."

"Okay," I said.

I went into the bathroom, and locked the door so that no one would peep at me. I then slowly took my clothes off, and thought about my family once again.

_Mom, dad, Gabby...I miss you all already._

I furrowed my brows for a bit, but shook my head fast, just to change.

As soon as I was done changing into different clothes, I unlocked the bathroom door, and slowly went out, with my pant-like pants still on. Kagura checked me out for a bit, and shouted, "You look great!"

I fidgeted a little, and replied, "Thanks. But I still want to wear my 'tights'."

"That's fine by me. Are you still going to wear those shoes and socks?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She gave me a smile, and said, "Okay then."

Gintoki came back and wasn't drunk at all. I asked with a chuckle, "You're not going to get drunk off your ass?"

Kagura laughed with me, as Gintoki answered, "That's not funny."

He scratched the back of his head, and said, "Looks like we're going to have to introduce Madison to our friends, and dumb people we know."

"Like the Shinsengumi?" Kagura added with a question.

Gintoki answered Kagura, "Yes, even the Shinsengumi. Because that Hijikata-San won't stop bugging me. He's like the male version of Otose, only he's way younger than her, and he wants to kick my ass, which actually never happens."

I thought about Hijikata for a second, and I'll admit, I am a fan of yaoi. I gave out a quiet giggle, and thought about the pairing of Gintoki and Hijikata. It is hot, but I knew that yaoi would never happen in Gintama.

Gintoki noticed my giggles, and asked with a brow raised up, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing,~" I answered, with a high tone.

He scoffed a little, and didn't bother to ask again. "Whatever. Shinpachi, get your sandals on, we're introducing our new friend Madison to some of the people we know!"

Shinpachi just came out of Gintoki's room, which I didn't even know why he was in his room in the first place, and asked, "Are you sure, Gin-San? Madison may get very nervous, plus some people will get suspicious of her name since it sounds American."

I laughed, and told Shinpachi, "That's because I _am _American! And I don't think people will get suspicious of my name! In fact, why would they?"

Shinpachi tapped his chin, and sighed, "You're right. I don't know what I'm saying."

We all were about to head out the door, but the old hag, who is actually named Otose, yelled at Gintoki.

"Sakata-San! Your rent is due tomorrow! Hurry up with it!"

Gintoki shouted at her back, "I will get the damn rent as soon as I get back, old hag!"

"Don't call me an old hag, you lazy ass!"

I rubbed my forehead, and sighed as I followed the Yorozuya down the stairs.

_Not surprised that Gintoki didn't pay his rent yet._

I asked Gintoki, "So who am I meeting first?"

"Shinpachi's sister," Gintoki answered immediately.

I knew for a second that it was Otae Shimura. For the truth, I've never been a fan of Otae. Shinpachi looked a bit worried, and said to Gintoki, "I don't know, Gin-San. She may force Madison-Chan to try some of her cooking, and Madison-Chan may get amnesia from it."

Just then, we all heard a voice.

"What was that, Shin-Chan?"

Shinpachi panicked and knew that voice.

It was Otae's. He turned around, and said, "N-Nothing, sis!"

Otae smiled a bit, and asked, "Who's this? A new friend?"

Kagura answered for us, "This is Madison Willis! She's trapped here because she go-" Before she could say anymore, Gintoki hit her on the head kind of hard.

"You idiot!" He yelled at her.

I told Otae, "My name is Madison Willis. I'm new to this town. And-"

"You're from a different world. Is that what Kagura was about to say?" Otae interrupted.

I opened my eyes widely, sort of shocked at her response.

I said with a hesitant, "Y-You must think that's a joke." I chuckled nervously, but Otae continued to talk.

"Miss, or Madison, I don't think that's a joke. In fact, earlier today, I sort of saw you land on ground, wearing complete different clothes. At first, I thought you were a different creature, but I was by the wall, by the alley way, and I heard you about your family. And you also were saying stuff like you're in a different world or something."

My eyes open wide again, and finally, I nodded my head.

I quietly said, "You're right. My family is in my world. And I don't know how I'll ever get back home. So for now, I have to stay with the Yorozuya until I figure it out."

She showed me a small smile, and said, "Well, while you're here, I hope you'll enjoy Edo."

"Thanks," I replied.

My smile was weak, but I was glad Otae would understand too. She said, "Anyways, I was just heading to my work. Want to visit, Madison-Chan?"

Gintoki told Otae, "Listen, Otae-Chan, she's still a teenager, she's not old enough to go to a bar."

"I'll just tell them she's not going to drink any alcohol."

I asked, "Are you sure that'll be okay?" She nodded her head. I chuckled, and decided to say, "Alright, I'll come and visit."

"Great then! I'll even introduce you to Gorilla!"

"You mean Kondo Isao?"

"Yup!" She nodded her head, and I chuckled once again.

The Yorozuya and I followed Otae to the bar, and right as we were getting closer, we see Kondo, nicknamed Gorilla.

"Otae-Saaaan~!" He yelled, jumping towards Otae.

Otae smiled, and closed her eyes, but kicked him in the crotch.

"Yeow! My balls!" Kondo shouted, holding his balls while crouching on the ground.

She told us, "Let's pretend that didn't happen. I'll introduce you to him some other time."

A drop of sweat came down my face, and I followed Otae. Everyone, myself included, was stepping on Kondo, or Gorilla, and he didn't even yell for pain again. Hell, Otae didn't even give a crap if his balls were in pain from the hard kick to his crotch.

_Well, I may not know how I'll get home at the moment, but I will get used to Edo sooner than I expect._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't rushed. ^^" But then again, this was a long chapter, like the first one! :O But I still plan on making this story long. <strong>

**Anyways, Madison had to tell the Yorozuya about her problem, and they actually believed her! Even Shinpachi's sister, Otae, who I admit I do not like. ^^"**

**The next chapter, Madison will be introduced to the Shinsengumi, and maybe Sa-Chan (Ayame Sarutobi). And possibly some other characters, but not a whole lot in one chapter.**

**For the truth, I feel so happy writing this story! I was excited before I started it, and I'm excited on how this will go!**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please review!**


	3. Yorozuya Vs Shinsengumi

**(Madison Willis has just met Otae Shimura, Shinpachi's sister, and found out that Madison doesn't live in Edo. Enjoy! Oh, and angelbott, thank you for the review! But this won't really follow the anime or manga, if that's what you're saying. XD)**

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya and I were following Otae after she kicked Kondo Isao in the balls. Soon after, Otae began to talk like she forgot about it.<p>

"Are you excited to see my work, Madison-Chan?"

I looked at the back of her head, and answered politely, since I refused to get beaten up by her, "Meh, a little. It's just a bar, with men flirting with women."

Otae gave out a chuckle, and surprisingly enough, she wasn't mad at all. Or so I think she wasn't.

"Yes, men do flirt with women, but that's because they get drunk quickly," She replied.

I smiled all tiny, and thought, _Let's hope men won't flirt on me, because I'm a teenager!_

Not long after we followed Otae, she said, "We're here!" I look up, and saw the sigh "Happy Bar Palace!" in bold, sparkling letters. I chuckled a bit, and wasn't nervous a bit.

Gintoki scratched his head again, and told me quietly, "Watch out for drunk freaks."

I laughed, and replied to him, "Don't _you _flirt with women while getting drunk as well?"

He choked up a bit, and was sweating. He said again, only in sulk, "Just watch out."

I chuckled once more before heading into the bar with the Yorozuya and Otae.

It was only a few steps as I entered it, but Gintoki and Kagura shouted, pointing at someone, "Why the hell are you guys here?"

I stared up front, and saw Hijikata Toushiro, and Okita Sougo. They were drinking, but they didn't look drunk yet.

Hijikata noticed the loud shouts from Gintoki and Kagura, and said, "I should ask you punks that question."

"We came only because we wanted someone to meet Otae!" They shouted back at the Shinsengumi members.

Hijikata cocked an eyebrow up, sort of glared at the two loud-mouths, and asked, "Oh? Who?"

Gintoki pointed at me, and yelled at Hijikata, "This girl!"

Hijikata just looked at me for a second, while I blinked my eyes for not feeling comfortable with this stare. Gintoki told me, "Since you've seen these jerks, and sadly we know them well, why don't you introduce yourself?"

I blinked again, but said, "Alright."

I took a few steps forward, and bowed. I knew a lot of the things that people do in Japan. I told the two, drinking sake, "Hello. My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you."

Okita stared at me also, and said, "A foreign girl? Maybe I can flirt with her."

My eyes widened. Hijikata shouted at him, "Like hell you will! She's too young to be with you! Hell, she's too young to be in this bar!"

Otae informed him, "Don't worry. She's not going to drink alcohol, Hijikata-San."

"Alright. We are the police, so we'll watch out for this girl named 'Madison'."

I knew he would say that since he's the Vice-Chief at the Shinsengumi Headquarters. I didn't flinch one bit.

Okita said idiotically, "Let's get her drunk, so that she'll want me."

I shouted at him, "Hell no! I'm too young to drink, and I never will drink! And if you flirt with me..." I pointed at his straight face, with some death glare on my face. "...I'll beat the shit out of you."

Okita blinked, and raised his brows up. He then said, "Okay, you're not my type anyways."

I wasn't affected my it. I didn't even want a boyfriend, so it didn't matter what he said.

Gintoki slammed his hand on one of the tables, and shouted at Hijikata, "Are you going to flirt with ladies if you get drunk?"

Hijikata told him, without shouting, "First off, shut up. Second, I would if I didn't know what I was doing."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Gintoki kept shouting at Hijikata, and I wasn't even sure if he was paying attention to his yelling or not.

Hijikata glared at him, and told him with a lower tone, "It means that I'd get wasted a lot, you idiot."

I really didn't want Gintoki to yell again, but he kept doing it anyways.

"Shall we have a competition for drunk?"

This type of thing happened and Gintoki and Hijikata were so drunk, they didn't know who they were facing anymore.

But Hijikata told him with a grin on his face, "No. Let's use our swords. Your sword looks useless since it's wooden."

Gintoki had an anger mark on his face, and showed an anger smile. He yelled once more before he was fighting with Hijikata. "Don't you dare call my sword useless! I use it all the time, you bastard!"

They both then took their swords out, and clash them together. I had a huge feeling that they would break stuff, but for the past minute, they surprisingly didn't break anything. Not a glass, nothing.

Hijikata said with the low tone again, "You think you're awesome with that wooden sword?"

Gintoki replied with that smile, which was meaning he was angry, "It may be wooden, but it's nearly unbreakable!"

They both kept clashing their swords until Kondo was stepping into the bar.

He said while in pain, "T-Toshi. Are you asking Otae for me?"

Hijikata ignored him, but Kondo saw Otae, and ran towards her. He then yelled, as if he wasn't in pain anymore, "OTAAAAEEEE! Marry me, and we can have ten children!"

He was this close to kiss her, since he was puckering his lips, but Otae punched him right in the face. She didn't look, but she knew that she got him.

I walked to Otae, and told her, "Um, Otae-Chan. I know he's a stalker to you, but if you keep beating the crap out of him, I'll never be able to introduce myself to him, even though I could care less about him."

Otae looked at me, and realized, "You're right, Madison-Chan. You can introduce him right now, while the men are fighting. He may be still conscious."

I turned my body, and crouched down at Kondo, who's face was punched which caused a big red mark, and said, "Hello. My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you."

I couldn't bow to him because I was crouching. He slowly raised his head up, grunting, and looked at me with his eyes closed half-way.

He barely smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you too, Madison." Kondo then tried to get up, but was dizzy after he completely stood. "Oh crap...my head."

I asked him out of the blue, "So why do you stalk Otae, Gori-San?"

He turned white, and shouted at me, "I stalk her because I love her! And now you're calling me 'Gorilla'?"

Before I could answer, I heard Gintoki concluding the fight he was having with Hijikata. I turned around to look, and saw Gintoki grabbing Hijikata's sword. He was also holding his sword, but I didn't know what he would do next.

Gintoki told Hijikata in a low tone, surprisingly in English, "Long live the king."

Kagura, Shinpachi, and even myself, blinked at his conclusion of the fight. Hijikata laughed hard, and exclaimed at him, "You're not the king of anything! The only king you are is being the king of _idiots_!"

Shinpachi then told Gintoki, "Um, Gin-San, you're using that like you're in 'The Lion King'."

Gintoki replied to Shinpachi, "So what? I just wanted to be serious to this jerk, and end this brief fight."

I slapped my forehead, and said, "Gintoki, Shinpachi's right. You're not a lion, and you're not a king."

"Now you're following Glasses-San, Madison-Chan?" He shouted at me.

Shinpachi flipped out again, and shouted back at Gintoki, "Just because I wear glasses, doesn't mean you have to call me 'Glasses-San'!"

Kagura picked her nose, and added, "Gin-Chan doesn't have the voice of Simba, who was originally voiced by American Matthew Br*derick."

"You don't need to point out the obvious," Shinpachi told Kagura with a drop of sweat coming down his face.

Just then, I heard a sound that sounded like it was coming from the ceiling. I couldn't even tell what it was. _Is someone up there investigating?_

Gintoki twitched and noticed the sound too. He said, "I think I know who that is."

He swung his wooden sword into the ceiling, and I heard a scream. Seconds later, a person falls down from the ceiling, to the hard ground. I then found out who it was.

It was Ayame Sarutobi, or nicknamed Sa-Chan, the female with long purple hair and red glasses, wearing a ninja outfit.

It barely missed her when she landed on the ground, as the wooden sword hit it right in front of her face. She barely flinched, but grinned.

She said, "Clever move, Gin-San.~"

Sa-Chan's eyes look at me, and she exclaims, "Who is this girl? Is she your girlfriend?"

Gintoki blinked, and punched her in the head.

"No, you moron. She's too young to be my girlfriend. Plus, we met some time ago."

She gave out a sigh of relief, as if she would be angry if I was Gintoki's girlfriend.

"Good, because I'm the only one for you, Gin-Chan~!" She exclaims, blushing slightly, with sparkling eyes.

I told her, "He hates you. Go away."

She stopped blushing, and made a pout face at me. She then said, "Why? So that you can have him?"

Sa-Chan really was stupid. I answered her, "No, it's because he's sick of your poor attitude, and he's sick of you stalking him. You're like Kondo."

Kondo yells, with a rainfall of tears pouring down his face, "I'm not a stalker! I've said this over a million times already to people who say that!"

I ignored him, and told Sa-Chan, "No matter how hard you try, you're just a weird bitch."

Sa-Chan smiled, but was angry at the same time. She exclaimed again, "You sure have a big mouth, young lady! What's your name?"

"It's Madison Willis," I replied.

She took out a piece of paper out of nowhere, and wrote down my name, obviously in Japanese.

"Madison...Willis..." She muttered.

Seconds after she finished writing my name down, I heard a loud rumble, coming from outside. Before there was a bit of chaos, Sa-Chan said to me, "I'll be watching you."

"Whatever," I said.

She dashed back in the hole in the ceiling, and went out of the bar. There, a big crash came in the entrance.

There was a big ball of dust all over the entrance. Most of the people, myself included, coughed, and closed our eyes so that dust wouldn't get in them. As the dust was clearing up, I squinted my eyes, and saw a figure of a person, and a figure that looked different from a person.

Just when the dust completely cleared off, there was the idiotic criminal and his sidekick.

_Katsura and Elizabeth?_

They were in disguises, but they weren't really working for me to not recognize them, even if I didn't know who they were.

Katsura, wearing an undone suit (The top), and a fake twirl mustache, said, "Hello everybody! Bring me a bottle of wine, please!"

He laughed, and smiled big. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was as usual, probably a person in a duck-like costume, with hairy legs. He, or she as Katsura says it, had a suit on as well, only it didn't wear pants. The top of his/her suit was undone as well. He had a fake beard that almost looked like Kondo's actual beard.

Gintoki stared at Katsura with his dead-fish eyes, and told him while picking his nose yet again, "Oi, Zura. You're make the worst disguises ever."

Katsura exclaimed at him, "It's not Zura, it's Sir Katsuki!"

I said with a laugh, "'Katsuki'? Wow, not only do you have a bad disguise, you're also bad at disguising your name!"

There, I laughed even harder. Katsura then ran fast towards me, and grabbed me by my collar, or the top of my new outfit.

"Who are you, lady?" He made a mad face, which only made me laugh again.

Seconds later, I managed to calm down, and answer him, "Boy, I've made a lot of introductions from myself. My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you, Zura."

I bowed, but he said again, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" He said his real name. He yelped, and said, "That's not what I meant!"

Gintoki informed Katsura, "Don't worry, the Shinsengumi are wasted, so they won't even pay attention to you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

Shinpachi walked by me, and said, "You really have made a few introductions to some people today." I nodded my head slightly, chuckling.

Katsura wasn't here for five minutes, and he already said, "Well, since nobody will serve me, I'll just take this bottle of wine that I requested." He grabbed an unopened bottle of pure grape wine, held it in his arm, and Elizabeth held a sign, saying, 'Let's go!'

"Right!" Katsura added.

They both ran out together, and I shook my head, thinking, _He's still an idiot. But I like him._

Katsura is a funny character, almost as funny as Gintoki.

Gintoki told Kagura, Shinpachi and me, "Let's go. We've seen enough chaos for today."

The three of us followed Gintoki as he and us were heading out of the bar.

A few hours later, it was nighttime. Not only was it nighttime, but it was late. It was maybe almost midnight.

Gintoki had recently turned off the t.v. after watching some news with his idol. Christel Ketsuno.

Everytime she would appear on the screen, he would blush, smile, and say, "I love you, Ketsuno-San~!"

Before I was about to get ready for bed, I asked Gintoki with a brow raised up, "What's so great about her, Gintoki-San?"

He looked at me, with a chibi look, and answered with a high tone, "She's awesome.~" That didn't really answer my question, but I figured that he would just say she was awesome again if I asked once more.

I then went to the bathroom, and realized that I never put my own clothes away. So I grabbed them, and asked Kagura, "Kagura-Chan? Where can I put my clothes?"

She thought about you for a minute, and answered, "You can put them in this closet." She pointed at a closet, and I put them there.

I thought, _I should go to the closet every day so that I won't forget where they are._

I also noticed that I didn't know where to sleep. But Kagura asked, "Do you want to sleep in the other closet, where I usually sleep, or the couch? Your choice."

I didn't quite understand why she would sleep in a closet, but I figured that she was small enough to fit. My eyes widened, and found out that I was nearly as tall as Kagura.

My answer was, "May I sleep in the closet? I sort of wanted to know what it feels like."

She chuckled, and told me, "Closet it is!"

She hands me a pair of pajamas, which were originally hers, but she said that she cleaned them, and I was lucky that they fitted me.

As I was getting into the closet, about to lie down, Kagura told me before closing the closet door, "Good night, Madison-Chan."

I replied with a smile, "Good night, Kagura."

She then closed the door, and let me sleep for the night. I needed my rest, but I couldn't really sleep until a while after. It was because of my family.

_I WILL get home! I will sometime, but I'm stuck here for now._

I wasn't crying surprisingly, but all I wanted was to sleep, so that I could get ready for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was an interesting time on Madison's first day in Edo. XD And she did meet the Shinsengumi, Katsura and Ayame (Sa-Chan). She will meet more in the next chapter, and things will get interesting later. I hope I won't make any characters OOC, even though I don't care if characters are OOC as long as they still make me smile. :D<strong>

**By the way, I'm thinking that I should write references from shows/movies/other anime, like the one with the Lion King line. "Long Live the King." And yes, I bleeped out the person who voices Simba. Hope I got his last name right though. ^^"**

**Other than that, hope you enjoyed this! Please review! :)**


	4. Jump the jump

**(Her first day in Edo was chaotic! Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>I slept in the closet, where Kagura usually sleeps, and it felt like hours. Actually, it has been hours. Surprisingly enough, I was actually comfortable being in the closet.<p>

The next day, I couldn't really tell if the sun was up or not, because I was in the dark closet. But it wasn't so dark that I couldn't see my two hands. Plus, I felt completely awake.

First, I heard steps heading towards the closet. I figured that one of the Yorozuya people would open the closet door and wake me up.

Seconds later, I was right. Kagura swiftly opened the door, and told me, "Morning, Madison-Chan!"

"Morning," I replied back.

She did wake me up, but she told me, "The Gin-Chan, Shinpachi and I have found a job that someone requested, and I thought that I'd let you know.

I chuckled a bit, and said, "Alright, Kagura. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" She said with a smile on her face.

She then closed the door again, and told the other two, "I'm ready!"

Gintoki replied, "Alright, Kagura-Chan. Just don't eat a lot of rice while we're working."

I heard the other door closed, and I knew that I was alone until they came back. I sat up, and opened the closet door so that I could get out.

I grabbed my new outfit, and got dressed.

After I got dressed, I walked around the place of the Yorozuya and saw Gintoki's desk, with the sign, 'Eat Sweets'. I sighed a little, and it was really quiet being by myself. I wanted to go for a walk, to explore Edo, but I didn't want Kagura, Shinpachi or Gintoki to wonder where I was, even though I didn't know how long they would be gone.

Just then, I heard the phone ring, and I thought, _Should I answer it since Gintoki's not here at the moment?_

It ranged maybe three times, and I answered it anyways since the phone didn't have a message box.

I picked up the phone, and said, "Hello?"

The caller on the phone sighed, and I heard the voice I recognized. It was Gintoki.

"I was wondering if you would pick up the phone while I was gone, so I wanted to test it."

I giggled, and said, "I picked up the phone just in case it was important or something."

"Alright then. If the phone rings, answer it, unless it's a creep wanting to see Otae."

"Are you talking about Gori-San?" I laughed.

Gintoki answered, "Yup. See you later."

I hung the phone up, and looked all around the room. The room was obviously clean, and there was a t.v., well, I saw that the night before when Gintoki was watching the news with his idol on it.

I stared at the t.v. and thought that I could watch something, but all of a sudden, it didn't look like a t.v. I stared at it some more, and as soon as I turned it on, a big face was on the screen. I didn't yelp or anything, but I didn't get what was going on.

Then, I noticed that Tama was in there.

"You don't seem familiar," She said. She's a robot, who is also a maid. Her robotic eyes stared into my real eyes, and she asked, "Are you new to the Yorozuya group?"

I chuckled, and said, "You could say that."

She got out of the t.v. by going under it, and she had a broom, or mop, I couldn't exactly tell. I asked, and pretended I didn't know her, "Who are you?"

She answered with her eyes gleaming, "Tama. I'm a waitress and a cleaner, and I make sure Otose get's her rent from Gintoki-Sama."

I chuckled again, only I said, "Well, right now, he and the other two are working. So you missed him."

"I see. I'll just remind him when he gets back."

"Good idea." Gintoki shouted at Otose yesterday, and Otose wanted this month's rent from Gintoki. I understood that it'd be a pain in the butt to get the money Otose needed, but I must admit, Gintoki can get lazy sometimes.

Tama said, looking at something else, "Let's hope he won't waste all that money on strawberry milk."

I replied to her, "I'm sure he won't."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Madison Willis," I told her.

She looked a bit suspicious at me, and all of a sudden, her eyes were changing. I was confused at first, but a moment later, she asked, "You're not from this world, are you?"

I blinked, and wondered, "How did you know?"

She answered, closing her eyes half-way, "I was scanning you, and was wondering if you were from here or not. I did it because your name was not Japanese. And I was also surprised that my scanning said 'From a different world'. My scanner never lies, so I believed it right away."

I blinked again, and lowered my head, saying, "I-Is that so?"

She asked curiously, "How did you end up here?"

Tama deserved to know, now that she found out. I told her the truth about it, and I couldn't tell if she had shame or not because her face was the same.

She said in some sad tone, "I'm sorry, Madison."

"It's okay. I just didn't know how it could happen," I replied with a weak smile. But I also told her, "But Gintoki told me I'll need to get used to Edo for now, until I find my way back."

"This city will probably amaze you."

"We'll see about that." I smiled at her, and she smiled at me back.

She said, walking away, "Well, I better let Otose-San know that Gintoki-Sama isn't here at the moment. It's nice meeting you, Madison-Chan."

"You too," I said.

She then walked out of Gintoki's home, and I was all alone again. Just then, my stomach growled. I was guessing, _I'm hungry._

I walked to the fridge, and looked for something that looked good. I saw strawberry milk, and at first, I didn't want to drink it because it was Gintoki's and he would obviously get mad and yell, 'This is mine!' But I thought, _I'll just take a sip. I like strawberry milk too._

I grabbed the carton of milk, and took a sip of it. I was amazed, and noticed that it was delicious. It was actually better than the strawberry milk at home.

I took another sip, but wanted to save some for Gintoki since it was his. So I put the carton away, and saw cereal that looked good.

_I'll eat this since I haven't had breakfast yet._

I started eating my cereal, and the first thing that caught my eye, was Kagura's dog, Sadaharu. He just came out of a room, and barked happily at me.

"Hey, Sadaharu, how's it going?" I asked him despite that he couldn't talk.

I stood up, off the couch, and started to pet him. I said, "Guess Kagura forgot to bring you. Oh well. As long as you don't crap in the house, I'll be fine with you here, since I kind of wanted company."

He barked again happily. He then licked me on my face, and I laughed. "Sadaharu! Stop that! Your slobber is all over my face!" I exclaimed at him, laughing. My eyes were closed, and I made sure that his drool wouldn't get in my mouth.

I expected him to bite my head, but he didn't. The so-called dog then lied down, yawing.

He took a nap, and I chuckled again. "You're a good 'dog', Sadaharu."

Sadaharu yawned again just before the phone rang again. I didn't think it was Gintoki that time because he already called me not too long ago.

So I grabbed the phone, and asked again, "Hello?"

The called shouted, "Kintoki! Why is your voice different? Ahahahaha!" I knew for a second that it was Sakamoto's voice.

I replied, "Listen, I'm not Gintoki, and he's not here right now."

"Ooooh, I see. Well, do you know how long he'll be gone? Ahahahaha!"

"No. He left about ten minutes ago."

"Damn! Well, looks like I'm be coming to Earth then!"

"Uh, you don't have to. Is this Tatsuma Sakamoto?"

He laughed again, and exclaimed, "Yup! I'll be coming to Earth tonight, since I don't have anything to do! Bye, female! Ahahahaha!"

He hung up. Tatsuma may be an idiot, but he's also funny, like Katsura.

I sighed again, and watched real t.v.

About two and a half hours later, the Yorozuya gang finally came back. I asked them, "How was it?"

Gintoki scratched his head, and answered, "Fine. We got money though. That way I can pay that old hag."

I informed him, "Oh, Tama came by, and wanted your rent money. Because if you don't pay, there will be consequences." Gintoki shuddered a little.

He turned around, about to give Otose his rent money, but he said quietly, and all scared, "That robot scares me sometimes."

"Well, that's life," Kagura pointed out, picking her nose once again.

Gintoki ran downstairs, and I heard Tama's voice.

"Oh, you actually got the rent for once, Gintoki-Sama."

Gintoki replied to her hesitantly, "W-Well, I didn't want to cause trouble."

"You're lucky I didn't cause my fire to boom in front of you," Tama said.

I could hear Gintoki handing Tama the money, and I saw him running in his home again.

"I did it!" He exclaimed. Shinpachi blinked, and furrowed his brows slightly.

Shinpachi told him, "You're going to have to get your rent in on time, Gin-San."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're only a teenager!"

"Huh?" He said. "So you want to live on the streets or have no electricity?"

Immediately, Gintoki dashed to Shinpachi, grabbing his collar, and gave him an angry grin. He grabbed Shinpachi's collar, but Shinpachi didn't look that scared. Well, there was a drop of sweat coming down his face.

Gintoki told him frantically, "If there's no electricity, I can't watch t.v. And if I can't watch t.v., I'll miss the news with Ketsuno-San!"

"Calm down, Gintoki. Shin-San was just trying to point it out," I told Gintoki with a hand on my hip.

Gintoki let go of Shinpachi's collar, and turned his body to face me.

He told me, in a deep tone with his eyes very small, "You should know better, Madison-Chan!"

I blinked, and remembered about earlier, "Oh, earlier, it seemed that one of your old friends called and said he'd be coming to Earth tonight."

He lowered his head down, and knew who called earlier.

"Tatsuma-San..." He said in that deep tone again.

I informed him, "He actually thought I was you."

Gintoki scratched his head again, saying, "Well, if he's gonna visit, then he's still going to call me 'Kintoki'."

I chuckled a bit, and said, "You're going to beat the crap out of him if he calls you that, right?"

"Yup."

Another few hours later, the sun was going down. I've always loved sunsets because they look so beautiful, it would make me smile. But Kagura informed me, "Madison-Chan, since that poof haired Sakamoto is coming to Edo, he's expecting to see Kin-Chan."

Gintoki flipped out as he heard her. "My name is _not _Kintoki, you brat! Just call me 'Gin-Chan'!"

Kagura smirked, and moved her eyes to Gintoki. Seemed like she wanted to get a rise out of him, but I know it happens a lot.

Gintoki told the two of us (Shinpachi was already beside Gintoki), "Let's go."

Me and Kagura turned out all the lights, and closed the door as soon as we headed out.

Not long after, we were walking in the nearly dark streets. As the four of us passed each house, we couldn't really see the sunset because there were so many houses in one street.

"Where's that bastard Tatsuma?" Gintoki asked to himself, clenching his lip, with an anger mark on his cheek.

I asked him with curiosity, "Do you hate him, Gintoki-San?"

He turned his head, looking at me, and answered honestly, "It's not that I hate him. He's just annoying. Especially his laugh."

I knew that Tatsuma is one of those characters who laughs constantly, even if something wasn't funny.

As soon as the sun was completely down, the four of us heard Tatsuma's laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Kintoki! Nice to see you again!"

Gintoki got pissed again, and was about to hit him again, but as soon as we all turned around, there was a girl beside him. It wasn't Oryou, and it wasn't anyone Shinpachi, Kagura, Gintoki and I knew. I blinked, wondering who it was.

The girl has brown hair, with curls at the ends of it, and was wearing a kimono. She looked embarrassed for some reason.

Gintoki asked Tatsuma, in confusion, "Oi, Tatsuma. Before I hit you again, who is that girl you're holding hands with?"

The girl lowered her head, blushing. Even I was confused.

Tatsuma laughed again, and answered Gintoki, "This is my girlfriend! Her name is Rina."

The girl kept her head lowered down, but Tatsuma told her, "Rina. Introduce yourself."

The girl named Rina told the four of us, in embarrassment, "H-Hello. My name is Rina. Nice to meet you."

She finally lifted her head up, and I thought she was pretty.

I told her and Tatsuma, even though they didn't ask, "My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you too." I smiled at her, but she showed a weak smile.

Her face was growing red, and Gintoki asked Tatsuma, "When in the hell did she become your girlfriend?"

Tatsuma laughed again, and answered, "A few months ago! I told her that I loved her more than Oryou."

Gintoki laughed at him, and shouted, "More than Oryou? Does this girl named Rina even love you?"

Rina exclaimed at Gintoki, with a mad look, "I do love him! Don't talk to him like that!"

Gintoki stopped shouting and gave Rina a weird look. He then scratched his head once more, and asked Tatsuma, "Why did you come here to Edo?"

Tatsuma said without his laugh, "Rina wanted to visit Edo basically." He had that serious look, where his grin looked cool.

All of a sudden, Rina smiled at him, and hugged him tightly. She then said, "I love it when you look serious, Tatsuma-San~!" I was wondering if she knew she hugged him in front of us. Well, probably, but her face was still red.

I said, "Well, I'm happy you care for him, Rina-Chan."

"Thank you," She replied.

It wasn't long when we saw Tatsuma, with his new girlfriend, but he said, "Well, me and Rina are going to walk around town, and kiss!"

Rina yelped, and looked even more red.

Tatsuma told Rina, "Rina-Chan.~ You know you want to kiss me.~"

"I-In front of these people?" She exclaimed questioning.

Tatsuma came close to her until he kissed her on the lips. She made a full-force blush, with her eyes widened. Gintoki raised an eyebrow up, Shinpachi made some sort of weak smile, Kagura was picking her nose, not minding it, and I just had a straight face.

He then parted lips from Rina and told the four of us while he was holding hands with her again, "We're gonna go now. Again, it was nice seeing you again, Kintoki! Ahahahaha!"

Gintoki had that anger mark again, but he didn't bother beating Tatsuma up because he didn't want to do that in front of Tatsuma's girlfriend.

They both turned around, and walked away from us.

Kagura said to Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, the reason why you don't have a girlfriend is because you're too violent."

Gintoki turned his head towards her, and told her in his deep tone again, "You shouldn't be talking you brat."

Kagura didn't look scared at all. Shinpachi asked, "Should we head back?"

"Yeah, let's go back. Tatsuma was just showing off," Gintoki said.

I blinked, and didn't think that Tatsuma was showing off, so I told Gintoki, "I doubt he was showing off. He said that Rina wanted to visit Edo again."

"Meh, good point."

We all didn't see Tatsuma or Rina anymore, and we were heading back to the Yorozuya home. It was pretty nice that Tatsuma has a girlfriend now.

_Good for Tatsuma, _I thought with a smile.

The Yorozuya gang and I got back to the house, and I found out that my second day in Edo was better than my first.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always called Tatsuma Sakamoto 'Sakamoto' but I realized that his first name was actually 'Tatsuma'. So I'm calling him by his first name now. XD And just in case anyone was wondering who this Rina girl is, she's actually from another one of my stories. It's not on Fanfiction, but here's my Deviantart account for those who want to see my other stories.<strong>

**.com/**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Please review!**


	5. Missing someone is sad

**(She still misses her family, but she's getting used to Edo. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>I was dreaming while I was asleep, and it wasn't a good dream.<p>

_I was in my room, and I mean my actual room from my world. I was still in my kimono short-skirt wear, but I was definitely in my room. At first, I smiled a bit, but I heard a voice, kind of echoing. My room wasn't empty so I didn't quite understand._

_I turned around, and saw my sister, Gabriela. I showed a bigger smile, and wanted to run towards her to give her a big hug._

_But she clenched her fists, and told me, "You left me, mom and dad." My eyes widened, removing my smile. Gabriela then lowered her brows, and was looking quite mad. Not just mad, frustrated._

_She told me in a harsh tone, "You left us!"_

_I told her, "No! You got it all wrong, Gabby! I don't even know how this whole situation of me going into the Gintama world happen!"_

_"You got sucked in there because those characters thought you were perfect!"_

_I furrowed my brows, and shouted at her, "You don't know that! You don't even read or watch Gintama!"_

_Just then, my mom and dad were right beside her. They all gave me harsh looks, looking like they hated me._

_My room was from normal, to pitch black. I wasn't really in my own world. Instead, it was a place where it was the last time I ever got to see any of the members from my family._

_They all said with echoes, "You left us. You left us."_

_I yelled, "I did not!"_

_"You left us...you left us...you left us..."_

_They were sliding farther and farther back, to the point where I couldn't even see them anymore. I tried running towards them, but not even running would help. I reached out my hand, and started to cry._

_"MOM! DAD! GABBY!"_

_I couldn't see them at all. It was like losing part of a family._

_I stopped running, and knelled down to the ground. I then lowered my head, shedding tears on my knees. I started to shake, heading my upper body to the ground. _

_I muttered to myself in depression, "Mom...dad...Gabby...please...come back...come back...come back..."_

I suddenly woke up from my sad dream. I yelled, "GAH!" I opened my eyes widely, panting heavily, and feeling sweat coming down both my cheeks. Without paying attention to it, I started to cry, from my dream that my family told me that I left them. But they knew I didn't mean to leave them like that. I didn't even know how I managed to get into the Jump magazine.

I gripped the pajamas that I was wearing, shedding a tear down my face, dripping on my hand.

A few steps of feet that I've heard suddenly opened the closet door, and Kagura looked at me, asking me, "Are you okay, Madison-Chan?"

I squinted my eyes at her, shedding more and more tears. I told her, "Y-Yeah. I'm just...sad."

"Is it because you miss your family?"

I nodded my head, still crying. "I do miss them. Earlier, I was happy meeting new faces from people I've never actually met. But I suddenly had a sad dream where my family members hated me because they thought I left them on purpose."

Kagura blinked, and suggested, "How about a glass of water? Will that cheer you up?"

I got out of the closet, and got myself a glass of water. "Thanks for the suggestion," I told Kagura, chuckling.

I drank the water, as Kagura chuckled as well. "Sure thing, Madison-Chan."

I thought for a moment, and told her, "I think I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep in your closet again."

Kagura chuckled again, but made sure that he didn't wake anyone up. I also didn't want to wake up Gintoki because he would probably be very cranky. But then again, there was a time where in the morning, he was frozen, and couldn't move a muscle. All he did was think. But I doubt that would ever happen like that to him again.

Kagura said, "Alright. You can sleep on the couch. Just don't worry me like that."

"Sorry, Kagura-Chan," I replied.

"It's alright," Kagura said, smiling.

I lied on the couch, and got the blanket over my body. It wasn't that cold or hot, but I would always wear a blanket over me anyways.

Kagura told me 'sweet dreams' while I told her 'good night'. She then went into the closet, which was in front of me, and closed it seconds later. I began to close my eyes slowly as my tears were going away. Well, I wiped them off my face so that my eyes wouldn't get so blurry.

_I wish my sister was here._

Wishing any of my family was beside me was sad enough. I just wanted to sleep so that I can ease off my tears.

Hours later, the sun was beginning to rise. As the sun was rising, it was getting in my face. Even though my eyes were closed, I could see some bright shining on my eyelids. I grunted a little, and opened my eyes slowly.

One of my eyes was opened more than the other. I turned my eyes and saw the sun shining through the window by Gintoki's desk.

_Is it morning already? _I thought while still being half-asleep.

I didn't want to get up because I refused to get cranky, so I covered my head with the blanket that was on me.

It worked a little, but I woke up not too long after. I rubbed my tired eyes, yawned real big, and stretched out my arms like I've never stretched before. Well, actually, I've stretched my arms a lot, but sometimes it would pull my muscles. Probably because I haven't been exercising lately.

I was actually the first one to get up. I wanted to wake up the others, which were Gintoki and Kagura (Shinpachi was staying at his home), but I didn't really want to bother them until they wanted to get up.

My head turned to the window, where the sun was shining through, and I thought,_Wow. It's really beautiful. I haven't seen a sunset this beautiful since my sister and I watched the sun rise._

My sister and I decided to watch the sunrise when I was in the seventh grade. My sister was in the third grade. She used to complain that she was too tired, but I told her to stay up until the sun was coming up. As soon as the sun was rising, she yawned, and went back to sleep.

It was a good time.

I see Kagura opening the closet door, wiping her nose. She told me, "Morning."

I replied, "Morning."

She had bags under her eyes, so I informed her, "Oh. You have bags under your eyes."

"Really?" She asked.

Just then, Shinpachi came in the house, and said, "Good morning, everyone! Gin still asleep?"

"Yeah," I answered him. I was curious about something, and I asked him, "Are you used to getting up and coming to Gintoki's place early?"

Shinpachi chuckled, and set his hand behind his head. "Most likely."

A few moments later, Gintoki got out of his room, rubbing his eyes, still wearing his pajamas. Gintoki asked stupidly, "Did my order of strawberry milk come yet?"

Shinpachi blinked, raising an eyebrow at him, and told him, "No, Gin. You can't just order strawberry milk."

There, it was revealed that Gintoki was actually half-asleep. He blinked, and yawned, opening his mouth very big. He also said, "I'm getting impatient with my strawberry milk."

Shinpachi and Kagura had anger marks on their faces, and dashed towards Gintoki, punching their fists in his face, so that he would shut up about his strawberry milk.

"WAH!" Gintoki really woke up, blinked several times, and told Shin and Kagura, "Thanks you guys. But that hurt."

They smiled, and giggled.

Gintoki said, "That's not funny, you brats."

A knock on the door was heard. All of our heads were turned to the front door, and Shinpachi said, "I'll get it." He walked to the door, and opened it not fast or slow. At first, he didn't see anyone, because he turned his head both ways, asking in confusion, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Kagura sat on the couch, with an arm on top, and asked Shinpachi, picking her nose, "Oi, Glasses-San. Don't try to confuse all of us."

Shinpachi clenched his teeth, and was about to reach his breaking point. He said, "Dammit, Kagura! You or Gintoki have been calling me 'Glasses-San' every day! Doesn't it ever get old to you?"

Kagura told Shinpachi, "Your glasses are cool, and your figure isn't."

"THAT DOES IT! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

Shinpachi dashed towards Kagura, as Kagura jumped off the couch while Shinpachi was about to hit her. They were both in a big ball, which looked like clouds of dust, beating each other, or so I thought. But since Kagura was a Yato, Shinpachi had very little chance of winning the 'fight' against her.

Gintoki pretty much ignored their 'fight' and said, "Oi. It's some letter or something."

Shinpachi and Kagura stopped seconds after hearing what Gintoki said. I asked, "Does it say who it's from?"

He shook his head. He said, "I should open it."

Gintoki began to open a letter. Could it have been a request from someone we knew? Could it be an insult letter? Or could it be a letter about their hobbies? As soon as Gintoki opened the letter completely, it was none of those things.

The four of us had a blank stare, twitching our eyebrows, and turning white.

All over the paper, it said, "ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN ANPAN"

I said quietly, "Yamazaki."

"Yup. That's him alright," Shinpachi agreed.

Gintoki shouted, "This idiot didn't have to send us a letter about some fucking anpans!" He crumbled the paper in anger, and threw it outside the door. There, he was basically littering, only he wasn't in the streets.

The actual Yamazaki then fell down from the Yorozuya roof, to the wooden floor, just outside the door. He was wearing his 'normal' clothes, not his Shinsengumi uniform. We all got angry with Yamazaki, but I noticed something.

"Hold on you guys. It looks like Yamazaki's unconscious."

"How do you know he's not sleeping?" Kagura asked.

I picked him up by the armpits, and they all saw Yamazaki's face all blank. They stopped looking angry...for now.

Not long after we had set Yamazaki on the couch, he finally woke up. As soon as his eyes were completely opened, looking at the Yorozuya, Gintoki gave him a cold glare.

Yamazaki asked him all scared, "Wh-What?"

Gintoki exclaimed at him, "Why the hell were you on top of my roof?"

Shinpachi asked Yamazaki also, except he wasn't as angry as Gintoki, "Yes, Yamazaki. Why? That wasn't okay."

He laughed awkwardly, and answered, "Well, I was just stressed out from work the other day, and I was eating anpans, as usual, and I didn't want Vice-Chief to kick my ass again, so I wanted to hide on your roof for the night, and I did."

I asked, "Then what was with the letter, written 'Anpan' all over?"

"I wrote it because I had this urge."

"Why did you knock?"

"Eh?"

It looked like Yamazaki didn't understand what I was saying, so Gintoki grabbed his collar, gave him a death glare, grinning, and told him, "You knocked and Shinpachi didn't see anyone there."

Yamazaki realized something, and told us, "I think some other person was here, but I must've scared them off by me on the roof."

"You idiot!" Gintoki was kicking Yamazaki. "Moron! Asshole! Idiot! Anpan-freak!"

Me and Shinpachi tried to calm him down. I told him, "Gintoki! Yamazaki was stressed already!"

He stopped and scratched his head, sighing in grief.

I told Yamazaki, "Yamazaki, why don't you go home, and rest? I don't want Gintoki perm-hair to beat you up again."

"OI! Madison-Chan, why did you just call me 'perm-hair'?" Gintoki shouted, questioning.

I turned my head to see him, and told him with a straight face, "Because you have curly hair."

Yamazaki went out of the Yorozuya place, and went home. I closed the door, and sighed slightly.

Kagura said, "Glad he's gone. I don't even want to hear the word 'anpan' for now."

Gintoki replied to Kagura, "I know. Yamazaki's a freak for anpans."

She punched Gintoki in the face, and shouted at him, "I said I don't want to hear that word!"

"Wh-What?" He asked with a bruised face. "Anpans?"

She had anger marks, and she was beating Gintoki up.

Gintoki yelled at Kagura, "Stop! I'll stop saying that word!"

She finally stopped, and let Gintoki get up. He then went to his room, and changed into his usual clothes minutes later.

"Geez, Kagura-Chan, you don't need to get that pissy," Gintoki told her.

Kagura grabbed her umbrella, and said, "I'm going to get some Sukonbu. See you punks later. But Madison-Chan's not a punk, uh-huh."

I had appreciated her for not calling me a punk, but I didn't get why she was into that terrible food of Sukonbu. Maybe it was because she's not a human. I've never even met her brother, and I didn't think she'd want me to meet him, because he's violent and dangerous.

She went out, and I thought, _Kagura's such a good friend._

I showed a smile, and noticed that Kagura was my new friend.

But she and I know that we couldn't be friends forever. I was mostly thinking about my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Madison may not have introduced herself to Yamazaki, but at least she met him. And yes, Yamazaki's an anpan freak. I prefer him playing badminton. Why doesn't he ever play his favorite sport anymore? Oh well, at least (I hoped) I kept him in character. XD<strong>

**Yes, Madison is sad, but that's okay because she loves her family. Hope I didn't bore you too much with this, but in the next chapter, there will be a "meeting" with Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, and even Madison, about the Gintama anime. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5!**


	6. Idiots are still Idiots

**(Here, things kind of get out of control. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>At about 10:00 a.m., Kagura shouted at me, "Madison-Chan! Gin, Shinpachi, and I are having a meeting about the Gintama anime! Want to come with us?"<p>

I blinked while looking into Kagura's eyes. At first I told her, "Well, I've never been to a meeting..." But I figured, "...but I guess I could come."

She showed a big smile, and exclaimed, "Great! Let's go!" She grabbed my wrist, and she ran with Gintoki and Shinpachi. She must've forgotten that pulling me hurts my wrist.

Not long after, we all changed into suits. Gintoki and Shinpachi wore pants, and Kagura and I wore skirts.

Kagura told me in a deep voice, "Alright, you ready?"

"I guess," I answered.

Gintoki shouted at Kagura, "Come on you two! We don't have all day!"

"Shut your hole, you diabetic problem!" She shouted back at him.

We both got to a table, which was rectangular, with four chairs since I'd be with the Yorozuya. First, Kagura was at the far left of the table, then came Gintoki, and Shinpachi. They told upfront, "Alright! Here's yet another meeting of the Gintama anime! And tonight, we have a special guest!"

I walked out, and sat on the seat right next to Kagura. I said, "Hello. My name is Madison Willis." I bowed, and sat up straight.

Gintoki said, "Madison will be with us for who-knows-how-long due to some issues with her."

I chuckled a bit, as we began the meeting. But it didn't seem like a meeting because it was like hosting the news. Plus, I barely saw a camera, and there was no one beside it. I didn't bother to ask where the 'director' was.

Shinpachi first says, "Tonight, we'll be talking about the people in Gintama."

Gintoki then said while picking his ear with his pinkie, "But we're only talking about one person, and it's someone who pisses me off."

"Uh, Gin-San..."

"What?"

"Never mind," Shinpachi said with a drop of sweat coming down his face.

Kagura exclaimed, "For this meeting, we'll talk about Hijikata Toshirou." She brought up a picture of Hijikata, showing his usual expression, smoking.

"See what I mean? He pisses me off," Gintoki interrupted.

Shinpachi knitted his brows, telling him, "Gin-San, he's not even here. Do you really need to get irritated now?"

"Nerd-San, I have every right to get irritated."

Shinpachi flipped out, and yelled at Gintoki, "First 'Glasses-San', now 'Nerd-San'? Just because I wear glasses, doesn't mean I'm a nerd!"

Kagura picked her nose, and showed small blue eyes. She said, "You're a geek for that freaky Otsu-Chan, Nerd-San, uh-huh."

"Why the hell are you calling me 'Nerd-San' also?" Shinpachi flipped out again.

Gintoki immediately changed the subject. "Anyways, there are a few things that are true about Hijikata Toshirou." Shinpachi managed to calm down, and Kagura was still picking her nose. Gintoki continued, "He's obviously addicted to mayonnaise, and that's why he's never had a girlfriend. Which means he's a virgin."

I thought, _Gintoki and Hijikata are hot._

I said, "Why does it matter if he's a virgin?"

Gintoki picked his ear again as he said, "Actually, it does matter because he wants to add mayonnaise while having sex."

I blinked, and told him, "Uh, Gintoki, that's too awkward and that was too much information."

He replied, "It's true...I think." His finger was out of his ear, and he blew the stuff off his finger. I looked straight again, as Kagura began to speak.

"Perhaps Hijikata will lose his virginity to Gin-Chan, uh-huh!"

Gintoki yelled at Kagura, "I'm not gay you brat!"

"But Gin-Chan, there have been tons of yaoi fans loving the pairing. Hell, there's even a lot of doujinshi about you two! You must be popular, uh-huh!" She brought out a Gintoki x Hijikata doujinshi, which had the cover of the men getting very close together.

Gintoki pointed out the obvious, "The reason I'm popular is because I'm the main hero in Gintama!" He landed his thumb on his chest, knowing that he _is _Gintoki Sakata.

Shinpachi pushed his glasses up, and told Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, that's enough."

"Stay out of this, Nerd-San."

He had yet again an anger mark, but he didn't yell. Instead, out of nowhere, he held a piece of Sukonbu. He said, "I'll give you Sukonbu if you stop talking about it."

Kagura had sparkly eyes. She grabbed the Sukonbu, and said, "Fine, I'll shut up."

I never knew Sukonbu was one of her weaknesses, or at least, that's what I thought.

While Kagura was eating her snack, Gintoki looked forward, and said, "Anyways, about Hijikata. He always gets up my ass and tries to arrest me when I've been innocent all along!"

Kagura, who was picking her nose again as the Sukonbu she was chewing was hanging out, reminded Gintoki, "But you got arrested for when you were a centaur, or should I call it, Otsu's sidekick?"

"You and Shinpachi were involved in this as well!" Gintoki reminded her also.

Shinpachi agreed to Gintoki. "He's right, Kagura-Chan. Don't pretend you weren't in any trouble."

Kagura showed those innocent, puppy eyes at the two men, saying in a high tone, "But it's true!"

I patted Kagura's shoulder, and told her, "Don't even try."

She turned her head, and showed the exact same expression towards me. "B-But Madison-Chan~!"

"Stop that, before I remove that so-called innocent face on you. You know you've been into trouble before."

She turns back to her normal expression.

I knew I was mean, but I told her, "I'm sorry for acting like that, but you can't just deny the truth."

Kagura made a pout at the three of us, and we changed the subject once again.

Shinpachi said, "Some of the times, Hijikata can be, what people say, Tsundere. It's been shown before. For example, he's had a crush on Okita's deceased sister, and didn't want to admit that he loved her."

Gintoki said, "Yup, he's a Tsundere, alright. That's another reason why he's a pain in my ass."

Just then, a shoe flew at Gintoki's head. It hit his head, and landed on the table. Kagura shouted as she stood up off her chair, "A shoe from nowhere is alive!" She pointed at the black shoe, and looked scared for no reason.

After Kagura's comment, a voice came out, "That's _my _shoe you idiot."

It was Hijikata.

He walked into the middle of our 'meeting' and looked really pissed off. Well, he always looks pissed off.

Gintoki picked his nose that time, and asked Hijikata, "Yo. What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me, you ass!" Hijikata shouted.

Neither of us looked offended or something. Kagura told him, "We were just talking about you, uh-huh!"

Hijikata had an anger mark on his face, and shouted again, "I know that! Why the fuck are you talking about that bastard Okita's sister?"

"Oh, we weren't really talking about your precious lover."

He grabbed Kagura by the collar as he walked towards her. Kagura didn't look scared at all anymore. He told her in a deep tone, "She was _not _my lover, and I did _not _want to admit that shit you just talked about!"

Gintoki scratched his head, and said, "My, my, what bad language this guy's got."

Hijikata let go of Kagura's collar, and slammed his hands on the table.

"You shouldn't be talking!"

The two adult males looked into each other's eyes, glaring at each other. Hijikata was mostly, but Gintoki was serious too.

_Uh-oh, this'll get chaotic._

Hijikata scoffed, and took his shoe back. He said, "I'm going back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. You bastards just shut up about me."

He left the room and I said quietly, "That was weird." Kagura patted my shoulder with her hand.

She replied to my comment, "Not as weird as Gin-Chan's sweet addiction, uh-huh."

Gintoki made an angry grin, and exclaimed at Kagura, "You have a Sukonbu addiction! And nobody likes Sukonbu but you!"

I thought about it, and told Kagura, "You know, Kagura-Chan, I actually agree with Gintoki for once."

"What do you mean 'for once'?"

"You've said a lot of idiotic things before, Gintoki."

He sighed all greedy and changed the subject yet again.

"Well, we're done with this meeting. See you next time!" Everyone, including me, waved our hands to no one since nobody was by the camera. Just then, the camera went off on it's own. It was strange.

We all stood up, and went to the changing room so that we could dress back to our normal clothes.

After Kagura was back into her Chinese outfit, I asked her, "How often do you and the others have these 'meetings'?"

She looked at me as she walked out of the dressing room, and answered, "Once in a while. Don't exactly know how often."

"I see," I replied with a chuckle.

As soon as Gintoki was out of his room, he picked his nose once more before saying, "I'm going out to get a parfait."

I told him, "Bye." He walked out of the house, and Shinpachi shook his head.

Shinpachi said with a sigh, "That Gin-San. He never wants to give up on sweets. He should know he needs to eat healthier."

"But I don't think he'll even listen," I reminded Shinpachi.

Kagura landed a hand on her hip, and picked her nose, as usual, saying, "He really is a diabetic problem, uh-huh."

I closed my eyes, and made a weak smile. I thought, _I wonder if Gintoki and Hijikata will get into a fight again._

I wasn't too worried about Gintoki, but I didn't want him to create chaos as usual.

Shinpachi sat down on the couch, and asked me, "What did you think about the meeting, Madison-Chan?"

I blinked at him, and answered with a smile, "It was good. But crazy."

"Yeah, it does get crazy sometimes." Shinpachi scratched the back of his head as he closed his eyes. I chuckled, and was not looking at Shinpachi anymore. Instead, I was looking at the ceiling.

_That really was a good meeting, but Hijikata was flipping out._

A few hours later, the sun was coming down. Since it was summer, the days would go longer and the nights would be shorter. I asked Kagura while adjusting my pant-like tights, "Do you have a favorite season, Kagura-Chan?"

She tapped her chin, and went, "Hmmmm..." for a few seconds. Then, she answered, "I guess it would have to be winter, but I don't have a favorite. You?"

"Definitely summer," I replied with a smile. "It's so nice, and the days are longer."

She laughed, and ate another piece of Sukonbu.

I suddenly wanted to walk, so I told her, "I'm going out for a walk. Could you tell the others that?"

Kagura smiled, and exclaimed, "I sure can!" I smiled as well, and stood up.

I then walked to the front door, so that I could put my brown shoes on. My socks were still on, and I wasn't in any rush.

Kagura was standing beside me, and as soon as I turned around to see her, she told me, "Don't walk with strangers."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, Kagura-Chan. I won't."

"Oh, Madison-Chan. Before you go, I forgot to ask you this at the meeting we had today. Are you a fan of Gintama?"

I blinked, and immediately answered, "I'm a die-hard fan!" Kagura showed that smile where her teeth was showing.

"That's cool, uh-huh! Alright, have fun on your walk!"

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, Madison-Chan!"

I walked out of the front door, went down the stairs, and started to walk. It wasn't completely dark out, and I wanted to get back before it was really dark.

The street lights were turning on, people were going home from their jobs, and some were just going to the store.

I walked passed the store, where the lights were on, leaving out a bit of bright outside on the street everytime the doors would swiftly open if someone was coming through.

Above me, I saw the purple clouds, apart from each other. "Wow..." I muttered.

I continued to walk and saw Otae's work, the bar. A few men, who were obviously in the bar, went beside the poles, and threw up from having too much alcohol. I never wanted to drink alcohol because usually, when people get drunk, they'll want to have sex with someone they don't know, or they'll talk about sex.

Even if I wouldn't want to have sex with someone I didn't know, I still didn't want to drink alcohol in general even if I was old enough to drink it.

_I wonder why Otae chose to work there._

I sighed a little, and passed the bar as well.

I was later (more like minutes) by an alley way. Then I realized that it was the same alley way that I've landed in.

My eyes closed half-way and I thought, _I'm sure Gabby misses me as much as I miss her._

I clenched my fists, and wanted to head back to the Yorozuya place, but all of a sudden, I felt a hand, grabbing my arm.

I looked down at my arm, and the hand was next on the top of my chest.

"Wh-Wha-?" I exclaimed. Before I could even ask who it was, I felt a small towel go on my face. There, I noticed that it was chloroform. The type of thing where it makes people go unconscious.

I closed my eyes, feeling drowsy, and couldn't wake up, or hear anything until I actually woke up.

_What the hell...is happening to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, they had those meetings where they talk about Gintama in general. XD<strong>

**Oh dear, Madison has been left unconscious, and we don't know who did it! Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! :)**


	7. Help is here tonight

**(Madison is unconscious, and she doesn't know who did it until later. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Somebody, who grabbed my arm, landed a small towel, with chloroform, on my mouth. It made me unconscious afterwards, and I wanted to know who did it. When my eyes were closed, and I was 'falling asleep', I felt like I was being carried by someone. I may not have known who yet, but possibly, I would find out as soon as I woke up, while the chloroform was wearing off.<p>

My whole body was relaxing. I didn't twitch, flinch, or even move my eyebrows. All I did was think and wonder.

_Who just did this to me? I must know!_

Even if I wanted to open my eyes, they couldn't open because I could still smell that scent of chloroform.

It didn't really feel like forever when I was being picked up. I couldn't really hear, and I felt like I was in a deep sleep, like Sleeping Beauty. Okay, Sleeping Beauty is out of the question since I wasn't really tired, but I was still unconscious.

Wondering where I was going, I could only wait to open my brown eyes.

Moments (Or however long) later, I twitched my brows a little, and slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry at first, but I managed to see clearly seconds after.

I pushed my arms, that were on the floor, and pushed myself up, so that I could get up properly. I found out that I was in a ship. But this ship didn't look really familiar.

I thought, _Who's ship is this?_

I then stood up straight, and started to walk out of the sliding doors. I wasn't really afraid of the dark, but I just wanted to know who's ship I was in.

I was in a room, but I walked out of it, and closed the door afterwards. My shoes were still on, so I didn't worry about where they were. I took a few steps to one side of the doors, and there were small creaks coming from the floors that I was stepping on. I ignored it since they were very quiet.

My head turned both ways, and my eyes were looking all over the halls of the ship.

My eyes blinked, and I could barely see the big door, the door where people get out of the ship. I had to get out before Kagura and the others would worry about me. As I was starting to run to the outside, I saw a dark figure, bumping into my body.

"Geh!" I exclaimed.

I took two steps back and opened my eyes to see who bonked into me. I gasped in shock, and saw who it was.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Takasugi Shinsuke. Takasugi was wearing his usual butterfly print kimono, with bandages over his left eye, and he was also smoking his pipe. He gave me a smirk, which made me panic a little inside.

I asked him, "Why did you bring me to your ship?"

He chuckled darkly. I wasn't that scared of him since I knew that he's one of the most evilest characters in Gintama, but being right in front of him made me start to worry about myself, just like the Yorozuya would worry about me if I didn't come back soon.

Takasugi was blocking my way. He said, "I found out that you're with the Yorozuya for the moment. Why are you hanging out with Gintoki?" He blew a puff of smoke in my face, but I plugged my nose so that I wouldn't be coughing a lot.

I told him, "I...I was lost and he said I could be with the Yorozuya until I was going home!" I found out that I hesitated a bit.

He chuckled again, and asked, "Aren't you...from somewhere else?" My eyes went wide. I didn't want to tell him the truth, because then he wouldn't believe me.

Just then, I clenched my fist, but I started to shake.

Takasugi grabbed my other wrist, and lifted it up in front of his face. He said in a dark tone, "Perhaps you'd like to tell me the truth instead of making excuses." He began to grip my wrist tightly. So tight that it was starting to hurt.

I quietly exclaimed, "Ow!"

He chuckled again, and walked where he was still gripping my wrist. He pushed me roughly back into the room I was in.

I turned my body fast, and looked at Takasugi in the face. He said, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me where you came from."

My eyes went wide again. I was starting to panic. I felt a drop of sweat coming down my face. He quietly told me, "Tell me, and I'll let go of your arm."

He gripped my wrist tighter and tighter. Just as I was about to cry from pain, I exclaimed, "Fine! I'm from a different world!" He finally lets go of my wrist. I then rubbed my wrist since he gripped it really tightly.

Takasugi asked, "A different world, huh?"

I answered, "Yes! But why did you take me here?"

He showed a dark glare at me, and told me, "I already told you, did I not?"

I blinked in fear, and nodded my head. He showed that smirk again, and started to bring his clear sword out. My mind just went crazy.

_Wha-What the fuck? What's he going to do?_

I once again panicked, wondering what he would do. And since he was a villain, I knew nothing good would happen. He would always say, 'I simply destroy' or 'I will destroy everything'. I won't lie, I think he's one of those kickass characters, who are actually serious about stuff. Everyone else would either joke around, or act like an idiot. Not that it's a bad thing, though.

I took a step back, and Takasugi chuckled, noticing what I was doing.

He said, "You can't run away from me."

I exclaimed once more, "But didn't you say you would let me go?"

"I said you weren't going _anywhere_."

My feet step back a little more, as Takasugi was quickly coming towards me. I felt more sweat coming down my face, and I was shaking also.

"You wanna know why I brought my sword out?" He asked all darkly.

I didn't want to know, but he answered anyways, "It's because I'm going to cut your clothes slightly. I won't kill you."

I was relieved that he wouldn't kill me, but I didn't want him to cut my clothes or anything. I just wanted to get out of his ship so that I could go back to the Yorozuya place.

He brought his sword up to his mouth. He then showed a grin, and licked his sword, looking like he wanted to see blood from someone.

Takasugi lowered his sword, and then swung it towards me. But thankfully, I managed to dodge it, without getting cut.

He chuckled again, "My, you don't want your clothes to be torn?"

"Hell no!" I answered loudly. Takasugi swung his sword again, only this time, he made it go straight down. I dodged it a second time. Takasugi couldn't help but chuckle everytime I would dodge his sword.

I wanted to run out, but I was afraid that he would catch me and hurt me. Thinking of any idea to run, he was scaring me more and more.

He said, "What will you do, you teenage punk?"

I shook again, and all of a sudden, I heard a loud voice, a girls' voice, coming closer to the ship.

The closer it got, the more I noticed that I was being rescued.

Finally, the girl barged in the room (The window was opened), and shouted, "Stay away from Madison-Chan, you bastard!"

Kagura was here.

"K-Kagura-Chan!" I exclaimed, with my brows raised up, and my eyes opened very wide.

Takasugi grinned at Kagura, and said, "My, my, look who's here. It's Princess Troublemaker."

I've heard him call her that once when Kagura was looking for Katsura.

Kagura gave him an angry look, and shouted again, "Shut up! Don't you lay a finger on Madison-Chan!" Kagura ran at me, and picked me up. My body was in Kagura's hands now. I didn't expect her to be _that _strong. Picking me up, I mean.

I blinked just as Kagura exclaimed, "Let's go!"

She couched down and for a second, she jumped up high, making a hole in the ceiling. She also carried her umbrella. We were both high up, that I thought we would land in the water.

But we didn't land in the water. Instead, Kagura managed to jump on the ship again (But in a different area), and jumped more until we were away from the ship. She ran, still carrying me, and was making sure that we couldn't see the ship anymore.

As we couldn't see it anymore, Kagura finally lets me go, letting me stand on the ground. I asked, "Kagura-Chan...how did you know?"

She answered, "When you didn't come back, I was worried about you. Then, when I was looking for you, I saw the criminal taking you to his ship. I got pissed off, so I saved you from getting killed by him."

I showed a small smile, squinting my eyes, and told her, "Thank you."

She showed a smile as well. She patted my head as we were starting to walk back, and said, "Sure thing, Madison-Chan. I'd do anything for you, uh-huh."

I giggled at that. I couldn't help but thank her for what she did to save me. We continued to walk until we got up the stairs at Gintoki's house.

Gintoki walked out of the doors, and saw the two of us. He told me, "We were all worried about you, Madison!"

I lowered my head, and replied, "I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you're safe." He walked back in the doors, but left it opened. Kagura walked first, and noticed that I wasn't taking another foot forward.

She asked in confusion, "Madison?"

I lifted my head, looked into Kagura's blue eyes, and asked her in favor, "Can you not tell Gintoki about this? I don't want him to be in rage."

She sighed slightly, and answered, "Alright."

I smiled again, and went in the house with her. I then closed the door, took off my shoes, and thought, _I need a bath._

I told Kagura as she was going into the living room, "Kagura-Chan, I'm going to take a bath."

She replied, "Okay, Madison-Chan. Just make sure the door's closed." I chuckled yet again. I took a clean towel that was in the bathroom, and I closed the bathroom door so that no one would barge in or something.

As I was near the bath, I undressed myself, and was taking a shower first since that's what all Japanese people do.

As soon as I was completely naked, I walked in the stall, and showered my brown hair. I made sure that the water was warm, but not hot. I closed my eyes tightly so that neither soap or water would get in them. I also closed my mouth so that soap wouldn't get in it as well.

I shook my head a few times, to get some of the water out of my hair after I had finished washing it. It was a habit.

It didn't take long for me to wash my hair, and rinse the shampoo off. I turned on the hot and cold water in the bathtub and waited until the bathtub was nearly full. It didn't really matter if it would overflow because there was a drain for the water to go through.

For a few moments, I could only hear the loud, but not so loud, water coming into the bathtub. Steam was flying everywhere in the bathroom, making it look like fog. I'd prefer steam than fog because fog is from outside, and steam is from hot water.

Just as the tub was about to overflow, I turned the knobs of cold and hot, and the plug was on so that the water wouldn't drain until I was done.

_Now to get in._

I stepped into the tub, feeling the warm water flow. Seconds after, my whole body was in, except for my face and head. I sighed for relaxation, and noticed how good it felt to take a bath.

I thought with realization, _I haven't taken a bath since I was 10. I've only taken showers since I didn't bathe anymore._

I didn't want to talk at all. I enjoyed listening to water flow, hearing the echoes.

I opened my eyes half-way and thought about Takasugi for a moment. I was thinking of what he did. He was about to hurt me, and I was scared.

_That really was scary. Next time I take a walk, I'm not walking in the dark!_

I refused to take a walk in the dark again because I didn't want that to happen to me again. Chloroform on my mouth, making me unconscious, and being scared shitless.

The Yorozuya was worried about me enough, and I didn't want to get killed before going back to my world, even though I still don't know how I'll ever get home. I decided to think about other stuff for the moment. I haven't introduced myself to Yamazaki, despite that he came to the Yorozuya place for a brief visit.

I was also thinking about other people that I would meet. Such as Hasegawa (Also known as MADAO), Tsukuyo, Hattori, etc. But I would probably wait until Gintoki or the others said it was time to meet some others.

It was a while, but I finished my bath, and it was cool.

I dressed back into my clothes, and rubbed my hair with the towel that I was holding. Kagura saw me come out of the bathroom, and asked, "How was your bath?"

I smiled at her, and answered, "It was great!"

She smiled as well, and also asked, "Oh, did you meet Sadaharu-San?"

"I did. And he surprisingly didn't bite me!" Sadaharu came dashing towards me, and licked my face like last time.

Me and Kagura laughed, while Sadaharu stopped licking my face for a few seconds.

He yawned, and walked by Kagura, where she was on the couch, and Sadaharu lied on the floor to take a nap.

I asked Kagura, "How long have you had Sadaharu?"

She answered, "For 6 years, maybe."

"I see."

I closed my eyes half-way, and was still happy that Kagura saved me from getting hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Takasugi did it! But at least Kagura saved Madison from getting harmed. <strong>

**The next chapter, Madison will meet Tsukuyo in Yoshiwara. Hope you enjoyed chapter 7!**

**Please review! :)**


	8. A day in Yoshiwara

**(Madison will meet Tsukuyo in Yoshiwara. To little101: Are you asking if Madison should be in an arc that was already showed in Gintama, or a different kind of arc in this story? Anyways, enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>As I was getting dressed in my usual outfit, Gintoki had made an announcement to Kagura, Shinpachi and I.<p>

He first said, "Halt!" And continued to talk. "Kids, today, we'll be going to Yoshiwara, seeing Tsukuyo and the others. And this will be a good time to let Tsukuyo meet Madison!"

Kagura coughed a bit, and cleared up her throat. She replied to Gintoki, "You sure it's not because you want to grab Tsukki-Chan's ass again?" Gintoki immediately looked pissed off at Kagura, and shouted at her, not surprisingly.

"I TOLD YOU, THAT WAS A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING!"

Kagura picked her nose, and didn't care if she was yelled at or not. She replied, "Whatever, Perv-San."

Gintoki clenched his fists, and yelled once more, "DON'T YOU CALL ME 'PERV-SAN', BRAT!"

Neither Kagura nor Gintoki said anything. Shinpachi stood up from the couch, and said, "Take it easy, you two. I'll be happy when Tsukuyo-San meets Madison-Chan." He showed a small smile, appreciating Gintoki's thoughts.

I also agreed on it, and said, "Same here. I'm pretty excited already. How long do you think we'll be in Yoshiwara, Gintoki-San?"

Gintoki calmed down and answered, "Well, I was on the phone with her today, and I asked if we could stay the night there. She said it was okay as long as we didn't create too much chaos."

"Oh, nice! Perhaps I could have a conversation with Tsukuyo at that time." I was prepared to meet Tsukuyo, and even her friends, Hinowa and Seita.

Hinowa was once called 'The sun of Yoshiwara' or something, but everything there changed a while ago. Gintoki exclaimed, "Alright! Let's get going!"

Kagura grabbed her umbrella, and muttered, "Just make sure Tsukki-Chan doesn't drink tonight."

Gintoki thought he heard her say something, so he asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing," She replied in a high tone, smiling.

The four of us were ready to head out to Yoshiwara. Gintoki made sure the door was locked, and it was. Otose noticed us coming down the stairs, asking, "Eh? Where are you all going?"

Shinpachi answered her with a smile, "We're going to visit Yoshiwara. And we won't be back until tomorrow."

Otose showed a small smile, while smoking her cigarette, saying with a sigh, "At least the silver perm bastard will be away from me."

He heard her, and shouted, "I've always wanted to be away from you, old hag!"

"Go to hell, silver perm!"

He grunted and turned his head, telling us to ignore Otose. I didn't really ignore her, yet I wasn't paying attention to her either.

I asked Gintoki, "How will it take for us to get to Yoshiwara?"

He scratched the back of his head, and answered with a sigh, "It won't take too long."

I giggled quietly, and he surprisingly didn't notice it. I walked with Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura. And while we were walking just outside of Edo, I thought about last night.

_I'm so happy that Kagura saved me from Takasugi, but I don't think Takasugi believes that I'm from a different world._

Takasugi never said he didn't believe me, but he also didn't say that he believed me as well. I didn't want to worry about him right now because I was safe. I was also glad that Kagura didn't tell Gintoki about it, otherwise he would get extremely irritated, and would want to fight Takasugi.

If Kamui was with him, I would've been even more scared because Kamui is a Yato, like Kagura. Kamui isn't scared of killing like Takasugi, but thankfully, he said that he doesn't like killing women or children, and I'm a female. A teenage female.

Not long after we were out of Edo, Kagura yawned in boredom. She complained at Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, say something! I'm so bored of just not talking while we're walking!"

Gintoki didn't turn his head, and replied to Kagura all dull, "Then think. Don't bother me." He was still the funny, entertaining idiot.

Kagura complained again, "But it's too quiet thinking also!"

Shinpachi was trying to cheer Kagura up, and told her, "How about we ask Madison some questions. There are stuff about her that we don't know."

She opened her eyes widely, and showed a big smile. I was right beside her, and she exclaimed at me, "Madison-Chan! Do you have any siblings?"

I turned my face towards her, and answered, "I have one sister. That's it."

"Cool! What's her name?"

"Gabriela, or Gabby."

Kagura might've been very curious about my life. What I did as a child, everything.

Shinpachi asked, "How old are you?"

I answered him, "I'm 14."

"Really? You're just as tall as me!" Shinpachi was two years older than me, and despite that I'm going to be a sophomore in high school in the fall, that is if I ever get home, I skipped a grade because I was very smart in grade school.

As Shinpachi and Kagura asked me more and more questions, we were in Yoshiwara before I knew it. I looked around, and said quietly, "This is so cool..."

Gintoki said, obviously, "Well, we're here."

I replied to him with a chuckle, "I can see that." I smiled after that, and was ready to meet Tsukuyo for the first time.

I could see a figure, smoking a pipe, crossing an arm. I then knew that it was her.

Gintoki exclaimed at her, "Oi! Tsukuyo-San!"

She opened her eyes, turned her head, and saw the four of us. She still had that scar on her left side of her face, and her hair was up tight. She sighed a bit happily, and said, "You're finally here. And is this the girl you were talking about?"

By 'this girl', I knew that she was referring to me. And it was because I was living with the Yorozuya for the moment, and there are a lot of Gintama characters that I haven't met. So far, I've met Sa-Chan, Otae, the Shinsengumi, Yorozuya, and Takasugi Shinsuke.

Tsukuyo was looking at me, and smiled. She said, "What's your name, miss?"

I blinked, and told her, "My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you." I bowed at her, and lifted myself up again. She chuckled, and began to talk.

"So Gintoki, didn't you tell me on the phone that she's not from this world?"

My eyes opened wide in shock, but surprise at the same time. I couldn't really believe that Gintoki would tell her about my situation.

He sighed, and answered, "Yeah, so?"

She replied, "Well, I want proof that she really is from a different world. I mean, she is human, but that's not a bit of proof."

I would've had proof if I had brought my regular clothes with me, but I was only wearing my kimono. I didn't even expect Gintoki to tell Tsukuyo the truth. And sadly, I didn't even bring my phone with me, so I couldn't take a picture of my normal clothes.

Tsukuyo didn't sound like she believed me, but she said, "If she has clothes that are not our type, then I'll believe you."

Kagura cheerfully remembered something, and exclaimed at Tsukuyo, "Tsukki-Chan! I took a picture of Madison's weird clothes not too long ago! Here, I'll show you!"

I figured that Gintoki told Shinpachi and Kagura, and not me. Maybe it was because he didn't want me to panic or something. Kagura brought out her phone, which I don't know when she even got a phone in the first place, and showed the picture to Tsukuyo.

She opened her eyes widely, raising both her eyebrows, and was amazed. "Well, it seems that this Madison is from a different world after all. And her clothes don't look weird. In fact, it's amazing. I like that kitty print on the shirt."

I blinked my brown eyes, and asked Tsukuyo in curiosity, "You like it that much?"

She chuckled, "I do. You have a nice style of dressing." My face tilted down, turning red for embarrassment. Because I've _never _heard anyone saying that kind of compliment to me before.

Just then, Seita came running towards by Tsukuyo, and in front of the Yorozuya, myself included.

He exclaimed, "This is the girl Gin-San was saying? She looks pretty!"

I was embarrassed once again. I muttered, "Th-Thanks..."

He immediately held my hand, and asked me, "Would you like to see where I work?"

Despite that I knew where he worked (Since I've been catching up to the Gintama anime), I said, "Sure. I didn't know you had a job at a young age."

"Well, I do! And I love my job!"

I showed a small smile as soon as we were in front of the place Seita worked at.

I shed a sweat drop down my cheek. I didn't ask if he really did work here, because it was really true.

The place he worked was a sex shop. I could _never _imagine an eight-year old boy working at a place where it had condoms, sex toys, all those things that any sex shop had. Hell, Tsukuyo and Hinowa never gave a crap if Seita was working there.

I'm just glad it was illegal for children to work at sex shops in my world, otherwise I would literally vomit. Or that's what I would think, but I'm happy that I will never see anything like it in my world.

Seita brought me into his sex shop job, and I saw nothing but sex toys (Yep, you name it) and condoms. It suddenly felt like a heavy atmosphere on me, but Seita just pointed at the stuff, smiling.

A few minutes later, I was finally out of there. "I can't believe you work there, Seita!" I exclaimed at Seita. He chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his head.

Hinowa came out, and offered the Yorozuya and I to come into Tsukuyo's home. We all went in, even Seita and I, and Tsukuyo asked me, "Which part of the country are you originally from?"

"Oh, America," I answered. She showed another smile.

As Gintoki sat down on the floor in the living room (The living room was entirely different from the Yorozuya's living room), sighing all bored.

"Tsukuyo-San, when will Seita quit his job? His job's sick," He slightly complained at Tsukuyo.

She blew a puff of smoke out, looking at Gintoki. She answered in a mad tone, "He told Hinowa and me that he'll never want to quit his job. Not even when he's an old man growing hair in his ears."

Gintoki flipped out, pointing at Tsukuyo, shouting, "Being an old perv makes everything worse!"

I said, "I must say, I actually agree with Gintoki."

Tsukuyo sighed with a grunt, "Well, you two will have to deal with it."

I felt pretty embarrassed because I don't really like people being mad at me, unless I was mad at them also. So I told Tsukuyo, "I-I'm sorry."

She sighed again, but scruffed my hair. I saw her smile again, and she said, "It's alright. You're just new here."

I made a weak smile, but appreciated her thought.

Seita ran to the living room, and exclaimed, "Madison-Chan! Do you want to see a cool bird I saw?"

I stood up, and answered, "Sure." I ran with Seita to his room, where his window was small, but he could still see through.

The bird he was talking about was a blue and white bird. I immediately muttered, "It's a Blue Jay..."

Seita turned his head towards me, and asked all curious, "Is that what this bird's called?" I nodded my head, and Seita showed a big smile. He exclaimed, "Thanks, Madison-Chan! Now I know what this birds' called!"

I patted his shoulder, replying to him, "Sure thing."

"Hey, I know we just met, but do you wanna be friends with me?"

I blinked at him, and giggled a little. True, we did meet not too long ago, but I was too nice to reject it. "Of course we can be friends."

He smiled big again, only he gave me a hug. It wasn't a tight hug, thankfully, because I'm not used to that.

Hinowa came in Seita's room, where she was in a wheelchair because she had those scars on the back of her feet, and I sadly knew where it came from. She said, "Seita, Madison, lunch is ready."

Seita jumped and exclaimed, "YAY!" It looked like he was excited, even though it wasn't that exciting just having lunch with other people.

I walked in the dining room, where the lunch looked really good. I wasn't really used to sitting down with my legs under me, so I sat down normally.

Tsukuyo asked, "You not used to sitting like us?" I honestly shook my head. She chuckled, and said, "Well, I don't blame you for that. My legs go numb after a while."

I didn't blame her for that as well. I thought, _I'm not very flexible so my legs would hurt if I tried to sit like the others._

I began to eat the food. I didn't know who made the food, but I said, "It's delicious!"

Tsukuyo smiled, and said, "Thank you." I found out that she was the one who made the lunch. I knew she was the woman who wanted to protect Yoshiwara, but I never noticed that she was a good cook. Wait, not good cook. _Great _cook.

I couldn't tell Tsukuyo my compliment because my mouth was full from the food. And I refused to get hiccups. Whenever I get hiccups, they would end up killer. And that was not good at all.

Gintoki told Shinpachi, Kagura and I earlier, before we left, that we would spend the night in Tsukuyo's place. I was excited yet nervous at the same time.

Excited because I've been wanting to talk to Tsukuyo and the others. Nervous because I've only slept at the Yorozuya's place so far.

I obviously didn't want Gintoki grabbing Tsukuyo's butt or anything, because I actually like Tsukuyo's character, and I like her personality.

After we were all done eating lunch, Kagura and Seita exclaimed at me, "Hey, Madison! Wanna go for a walk?" The two of them looked at each other, and they both made pouts. It seemed that they both wanted to go on a walk with me.

Seita exclaimed at Kagura, "I wanna walk with her!"

Kagura exclaimed back, "No! I wanna walk with her, you little mongrel!"

"'Mongrel', am I?" Each pair of hands were grabbing onto my sleeve. They then pulled and I couldn't move. I just wanted them to stop arguing.

So I shouted at the two angry birds, "You two! Stop! I can walk with _both _of you! Is that okay?" I didn't want them to cause a ruckus, and I wanted to talk to Seita a little more. Not saying that it's bad talking to Kagura as well.

The two of them calmed down, and agreed. Looks like they weren't thinking straight.

The three of us walked out of Tsukuyo's home (Kagura told Gintoki that we were taking a walk), and we were walking in the warm breeze of summer, in the streets of Yoshiwara.

Seita asked, "So how long have you been with the Yorozuya so far, Madison-Chan?"

I answered, "Four days, most likely."

"I see. Oh, Kagura showed me a picture of your 'normal' clothes, and is it true that you're from a different world?"

I decided not to be surprised at people who found out that I didn't live in Edo or their world anymore because more and more people were figuring it out.

I answered Seita honestly, "It's true. I know, you might think it's silly, but I'm trapped here until I find a way back to my world."

He looked amazed, but asked again, "How did you get here in the first place?"

I gave out a quiet sigh, and told Seita the truth about how I landed in Edo. After I finished explaining it to him, he looked a bit sad. Probably because I was trapped in the Gintama world.

"I'm sorry for your sadness, Madison-Chan," Seita said with a sad tone.

I replied with a weak smile, "It's okay, Seita. It's not your fault."

Kagura looked at me with a sad look as well. She said, "It reminded me of when you told me that you missed them a lot."

"It's because I _do _miss them a lot!"

Seita and Kagura looked at each other for a minute, and decided to cheer me up. Kagura asked, "A-Are you liking Edo so far, though?"

I looked at her, and answered with a bigger smile, "Yeah. It's nice."

They both then gave me a hug, and they surprisingly, quickly, cheered me up.

_Thanks, you guys._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, there will be two parts for this. XD Madison really was surprised that Seita wanted to be her friend even though they just met. But hey, he's kind enough to do that. ^^<strong>

**By the way, I nearly forgot that at the end of the Yoshiwara arc, Seita worked at a sex shop, but thankfully, someone talked to me about it, and I just thought of adding the sex shop 'thing' in this! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 8, though! Please review! :)**


	9. A night in Yoshiwara

**(Don't worry, Tsukuyo won't get _that _drunk in this chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Seita, Kagura and I had recently walked back to Tsukuyo's home, where she lives with Seita and Hinowa.<p>

Tsukuyo was in front of the three of us, while she was smoking her pipe. She asked, "Did you three have a nice walk?" We all smiled, and nodded our heads.

I was pretty happy to talk to Seita more, even though we became friends kind of quickly.

Night time was coming. The sun was going down for the night, and there were very few clouds in the sky since it was summer, but I could see a beautiful darker blue sky. I watched the sun go down just looking through a window.

Kagura walked beside me, asking me, "Lovely sunset, isn't it?"

I turned my head slightly, and smiled at her. "It is."

Just as I couldn't see the bright sun anymore, Tsukuyo exclaimed at the two of us girls, "Oi! Anyone want to drink sake with me?"

We were afraid of what it was, meaning she was drunk. As as soon as Kagura cocked her head to see her, she sighed in relief. Tsukuyo wasn't really drunk, but I told her, "Tsukuyo-San, we're not old enough to drink sake. And besides, I don't ever want to drink alcohol."

She chuckled, and had a sake bottle in her hand, holding it. She said, "I see. I wanted to test Kagura mostly because whenever I drink, I go crazy."

By crazy, I knew she meant 'pissed off' while getting drunk off her ass.

Kagura was walking out of the room, saying, "Oh, Hinowa told me dinner was about ready. Are you coming with me?"

I looked at Kagura, and nodded my head. After that, I walked beside her. We walked until we were at the dining room, where we ate lunch.

As we were sitting down, all of us, including me, clasped our hands together, and exclaimed, "Let's eat!" We then picked up our chopsticks, and ate.

I've been practicing on how to use chopsticks correctly, and when Seita saw me use them right, he said with a smile, "Wow! You even know how to use chopsticks!"

I gave out a chuckle, and replied, "That's because I've been practicing."

"I'm 8, and I get frustrated at it!"

"As I said, it takes practice."

Seita sighed, and just picked up the food with his fingers. Thankfully, his hands were clean. And it looked like Tsukuyo and Hinowa didn't mind it, even though they weren't watching him. Hell, no one watched anybody.

I thought, _This really is good food._

All of a sudden, Tsukuyo brought out her bottle of sake, and Gintoki had a shocked look on his face. He knew the drill. Gintoki looked chalk white all over. Same with Shinpachi and Kagura. Seita and Hinowa didn't know it until they heard Tsukuyo drink some sake. Now we were all chalk white. Especially me. I didn't want to get involved in Tsukuyo getting drunk. I just wanted to talk to her some more, that way she can get to know me.

A few drinks later, Tsukuyo turned red slightly, and had a smirk on her face. She exclaimed, "So, bitches...why the hell am I the only one who actually drinks sake?"

I immediately answered her, without hesitation, "Because the children here are too young too drunk, and Gintoki and Hinowa are smart enough not to get drunk like you." I do like Tsukuyo, but I needed to stick up for the others, no matter how much I'm a fan of Tsukuyo.

She gave me a mad, pout look, with her bottom lip over her top lip. Tsukuyo hollered at me, "Well, screw you guys! I can have this sake all to myself anyways!"

Right when Tsukuyo was about to drink the whole bottle, Kagura grabbed it, snatching it out of Tsukuyo's hands, and threw it in the air. Not only that, but she all of a sudden got her umbrella out, and began to shoot the bottle. The 'gun shooting' was pretty loud, but not so loud to make me cover my ears.

Kagura is a Yato, and nearly all Yato have an umbrella that shoots bullets. Not the type of normal umbrella, huh? It was like a _magical _umbrella.

Everyone, except Tsukuyo, sighed in relief that way Tsukuyo wouldn't create chaos. Ironically, or so I think, she told Gintoki not to create chaos when he was on the phone with her this morning.

_Phew, that was a close one._ I thought with a sigh.

But Tsukuyo wasn't happy with Kagura at all. She shouted at her, "You bitch! That was my only pitch!"

Kagura had a sweat drop going down her cheek, but she wasn't afraid to tell Tsukuyo, "Good!" After that, Tsukuyo looked a bit dizzy. Actually, not a bit. _Very _dizzy. She swirled her head in a circle, multiple times, just as she hit her head on the table, passed out. She was lucky the food was out of the way, otherwise she'd have to take a long shower depending on how much food was in her hair.

Gintoki sighed heavily in relief, and said to the rest of us, who didn't drink a sip of sake, "Glad that's over. Now let's get Tsukuyo to bed. She needs to stop being a bitch whenever she drinks sake!"

Kagura remembered something, and asked Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, didn't she once drink one cup of sake, and she was already drunk?"

"_Don't _remind me," He replied, waving his hand up and down.

Kagura and Shinpachi supported Tsukuyo by lifted both her arms, and wrapping them to their shoulders. After that, they dragged her to her room, and brought her to bed, to wear off the alcohol that was driving her nuts.

They both then came out of her room, closing the door, and wiping their foreheads to get the sweat off of them, since they were sweating.

"Well, Tsukuyo didn't finish her dinner..." Said Seita. "...so now's my chance to eat it!"

I asked him with confusion, "Why are you stealing Tsukuyo's plate of food?"

He answered, "Because she was drunk off her butt that Gin-San grabs!"

Gintoki flipped out, and shouted at Seita, "Kid, I keep telling you! That was by accident!"

I made a weak smile, but I managed to eat the rest of my dinner before I was getting tired. It was pretty late. It was probably 10 at night.

Seita went to his room, and told me, "Good-night, Madison-Chan!"

"'Night, Seita," I replied.

Seita went to sleep, then Hinowa. Gintoki went to sleep in the living room, where Kagura, Shinpachi and I would sleep. Gintoki would sleep one side of the living room, while Shinpachi was on the other. Kagura and I were going to sleep between the two boys, but not as close.

As the light was turned off, I was about to close my eyes, but Kagura talked to me for a little bit.

She whispered, "Do you like Yoshiwara so far?" Her head was landed on one side, on the pillow, smiling at me.

I giggled quietly, and answered, "I can't really answer that yet."

Kagura blinked, asking, "Why not?"

"Because this is my first time visiting and sleeping in Yoshiwara." I gave her a smile as well. Kagura chuckled, and noticed it right away.

She exclaimed quietly, "Oh yeah. That's right."

Gintoki told us with a grunt, "Oi, you two girls. Go to bed. I'm tired, and I don't want to be cranky."

I replied to Gintoki, "Okay, night."

"Night." He went to sleep after that. He snored, but quietly. Shinpachi took his glasses off, going to sleep as well.

For a second, I could've sword I heard Shinpachi mumble, "Otsu-San...you're my idol." I rolled my eyes, and didn't bother Shinpachi after his comment to himself about the weirdest singer ever, Tsu Terako or Otsu. But she's not the one wrote the lyrics. It's her producer, Bansai Kawakami, or Tsunpo for his nickname.

The surprising thing is that despite the fact that Bansai is with the Kiheitai, he's been in public, without a head cover. But maybe that was because he wasn't very 'popular' in Edo, meaning not many people thought of him as a criminal.

I didn't think about that for now. I just wanted to go to sleep. But before I did that, Kagura told me in a whisper once more, "Good-night, Madison-Chan."

I replied before closing my eyes, "Good-night, Kagura-Chan."

She closed her eyes immediately, and snored quietly like Gintoki. I, on the other hand, squinted my eyes, and remembered so much about sleepovers. I used to have my friend, Amanda, sleep over at my house, but she would always talk about sex and hot boys. I've always hated it when she talked about that, but thankfully, she didn't always mention stuff like it.

Last time she went to my house for a sleepover was two and a half years ago.

I closed my eyes completely, and went to sleep. Unlike Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi, I never snore, nor mumble about my idols. I dream the same dreams, which were meaning deja vu.

I was dreaming about me fighting some bad guys, meeting other Gintama characters, etc. The strangest thing was that I wasn't thinking about my family at all. Usually, when I would sleep, I would most like dream about them, but it was different.

At least I'd never forget them

The next morning, birds were chirping, the sun was rising for a new days, and I woke up from the sun shining through the windows.

Both Kagura and I woke up at the same time, surprisingly. I expected her to have a booger bubble right from her nose, but she didn't have a booger hanging out of her nose. Gintoki, well, he had one.

Gintoki made a loud snore, but Kagura kicked him hard, forcing him to stop him. That kick woke him up instantly.

"DON'T PRETEND TO SNORE, YOU JACKASS!" Kagura shouted at Gintoki, waking up Shinpachi.

Shinpachi put his glasses on, and said, "What time is it?"

I looked at the nearest clock, and answered Shinpachi's question, "It's about 10 a.m."

"Wow, it's that late in the morning?"

Shinpachi would always go to the Yorozuya place, and wake everyone up, that is if they were still sleeping, but since we were in Yoshiwara until we left, he didn't need to do that.

Everyone got up, and put their futon's away. Tsukuyo then came out, rubbing her eye.

She said, "Was I drunk again?"

The Yorozuya group and I gave her a blank expression, and answered her, "Yup."

She shed a sweat drop down her face. Hinowa was already awake, gave us all a smile, and said, "Good morning." We all replied 'Morning' back at her. Same with Seita.

Later, Gintoki scratched his head, and inserted a pinkie in his nose, picking it. He said, "Well, it looks like we should go back to Edo."

Seita asked Gintoki, "Right when you just got up?"

"Well, I want to see if we got any jobs. You know, so that we can earn money to pay the damn rent."

Seita couldn't help but laugh at Gintoki's comment.

I said, "Can I at least talk to Tsukuyo for a little bit?"

Gintoki sighed just as he stopped picking his nose, and answered, "Alright, but don't take too long."

"Okay," I replied with a straight face.

I walked over to Tsukuyo, and began to speak with her. "So, um, Tsukuyo-San...how long have you been smoking? It's just out of curiosity."

It was a stupid question to ask, but I didn't know how else to start.

She chuckled, "Since I became an adult."

I blinked, and cracked a smile. "I see."

Tsukuyo noticed my actions, and asked, "Nervous about talking to me, huh?"

I blinked and opened my eyes wide. I said, "Y-Yeah."

"Not surprised. Some little girl was nervous when she met me, and she found out that I was the person who wanted to protect Yoshiwara."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

She nodded her head and smiled at me. I asked her a few more questions when Gintoki was telling me, "Madison! We got to go!"

I turned my head, and replied, "Coming!" I turned back to Tsukuyo, and bowed to her. "I'm glad I met you, Tsukuyo-San."

She smiled at me while blowing a puff of smoke out. She replied, "Same here."

I then ran to Gintoki and the others, and waved at Hinowa, Seita and Tsukuyo. The three of them waved back. Well, Seita waved up high, while Hinowa and Tsukuyo waved by their heads.

I gave them another smile before heading out the door.

Kagura asked, "Did you like talking to Tsukki-Chan?"

I nodded my head at Kagura, answering her, "I sure did. The only thing I didn't like was when she got drunk."

She shed a sweat drop, replying, "Yeah, that does happen. Thankfully, not frequently."

I giggled a little, as the Yorozuya and I were walking back to Edo.

Shinpachi gave me a smile, and said, "Well, I'm glad you liked coming here." I gave him a smile back.

I just remembered Shinpachi talking to himself the night before, so I asked him, "Say, Shinpachi-San. I sort of heard you mumble last night. Were you mumbling about Tsu Terako, the singer?"

He opened his eyes widely, and showed a cracked smile. He then admitted, "Yeah. But I really am a fan of Otsu-Chan."

"Even when she sings fucked up lyrics?"

He flipped out for no reason, shouting, "THEY'RE NOT FUCKED UP! SHE'S A WONDERFUL SINGER!"

I replied, "Geez, calm down, Shinpachi. You don't need to overreact."

"Sorry for yelling, Madison-Chan."

"That's okay." I patted his shoulder as Kagura was laughing. Gintoki wasn't really listening, but he asked one question to the three of us.

"Oi, do you kids think we'll get a job today?"

Shinpachi asked all obvious, "You really want more jobs, don't you?"

"Duh, because I need more money."

Kagura stuck her tongue out at him, giving him the mean glare or something like that.

I whispered in Kagura's ear, "Why'd you stick your tongue out at Gintoki-San?"

She answered in a whisper as well, "Because he's always leaving me and Shinpachi at the Yorozuya place!"

I pretty much knew what she was talking about.

We were nearly back to Edo, and I'll admit, I did have a good time in Yoshiwara.

Meeting Tsukuyo, Hinowa and Seita was pretty much the best thing that happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>At least there wasn't much chaos with Tsukuyo being all drunk. XD Thank Kagura for that. <strong>

**By the way, the Gintama characters that won't appear in this story for a while are Kamui, Bansai (Sad to say, but I'm serious), Gedomaru (Yes, I'm planning on adding her in this), and some others I can't recall.**

**Hope you enjoyed the 9th chapter! Please review! :)**


	10. Little girls are never too young

**(The Yorozuya and Madison have just got back to the Yorozuya place from Yoshiwara. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya and I have recently got back to Gintoki's home. Gintoki was wanting to watch the news, obviously because of Ketsuno Ana, but the news wasn't on yet. Instead, he took a nap on one of the couches, drooling a little.<p>

Kagura stuck her tongue out at him while he was napping because then he wouldn't see her.

Gintoki mumbled as if he was talking to Kagura, "You'll pay for this, you brat."

Kagura blinked in confusion. She didn't care if he was napping or not. All she wanted to do was kick his ass. But for some reason, she didn't even do it.

I was quiet until I decided, "Kagura-Chan. I'm going out for a walk."

She looked at me, and gave me a small smile.

She replied, "Alright. At least it's the middle of the day."

"Yeah," I said. I had remembered when I took a walk at night, but that was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. And it was 'cause I was 'kidnapped' by the Kiheitai leader, Takasugi Shinsuke.

I told Kagura, "I'll see you later."

She said, "Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"No. But I'll make sure I get back before sunset."

"Okay! See ya!"

I put my brown shoes on, and was heading out the door. I closed the door swiftly as soon as I was out.

I then walked down the stairs, and saw Tama sweeping the ground.

She noticed me and said, "Good afternoon, Madison-Chan."

I smiled, and replied to her, "Good afternoon, Tama-Chan?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No, I'm just going for a walk."

She blinked, and gave me a smile. She continued to sweep as I began to walk.

The streets were pretty empty, and I didn't even know why.

The sun was shining, and there were barely any clouds. It was because it was summer. It was a little hot, but not too hot.

I looked at all sorts of houses, to where I was passing. I set my hands behind my back, and began to hum for no reason. I blinked, as I saw a few alley ways.

Just then, I could've sworn that I saw a figure jumping in on the fences in one of the alley ways. I blinked, wondering what was going on.

But I thought, _Should I, or shouldn't I?_

I was wondering whether or not to find out who was jumping. But a moment later, I decided to figure it out. So I walked slowly to the alley way that the person was in. At first, I was a little scared because I thought it was a criminal.

As I was in the alley way, I didn't see the person I thought I saw. Until...

"Whoa!" I yelped. The person jumped right in front of me, and I noticed that it was a girl. It wasn't a woman because she looked younger than 18.

I shed a sweat drop down my face. The girl was a little shorter than me. She wore a yukata-like outfit, with a ribbon that was red on the back. She also had a sword slipped in the strap of the ribbon, and had an umbrella. Her umbrella was different than Kagura's, so I thought she wasn't a Yato. Her hair was black, passing her shoulder slightly.

She looked at me in the eyes, and didn't say anything until, "Oh."

I blinked, not knowing what was with her. I mean, she looked too young to be carrying a sword.

I asked, "Why did you suddenly jump like that in front of me?"

She answered, "I thought you were spying on me."

I blinked again, not understanding what she was talking about.

But I asked her another question, "What's your name?"

She lowered her eyelids slightly, and said, "My name is Mayumi Kurosawa."

I just stared at her for a moment before wondering what her age was.

"How old are you?"

"13," The girl named Mayumi answered.

I widened my eyes in major surprised. I said, "But aren't you a little young to be carrying a sword?"

She gave me a pout, and exclaimed, "That's what everyone asks me!"

I gasped a bit, and replied, "S-Sorry I asked."

She sighed in grief and said, "Did you get captured by Takasugi a few nights ago?" My eyes opened wide in surprise once again.

"How did you know that?" I asked with curiosity.

She answered with her face turning a little red, "Because I was walking at night, and I saw Takasugi grabbing your arm. And since you were unconscious a few seconds later, I found out that he put chloroform on a small towel and set it on your mouth. I saw everything."

I blinked once again, and wondered, _Why is she blushing?_

She asked all curious, "Did he hurt you?"

I answered, "No, he didn't. But he was about to rip my clothes with his sword. I think he only wanted to rip my outfit to make it look bad."

"How did you escape then?"

"A friend of mine saved me."

"I see." She smiled and looked relieved.

I was all confused on why she even blushed, so I asked her honestly, "Why are you turning red?"

She gasped quietly, and blushed a bit more. She exclaimed, answering, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You're turning red," I replied, pointing at her red face.

She shook a bit, sweating more than I was. Mayumi then gulped and said, "D-Don't tell anyone, okay?"

I stared at her, but nodded my head.

Mayumi gulped one more time before telling me, "I...I have a bit of a crush on Takasugi Shinsuke. I didn't know why at first, but I knew later."

I raised an eyebrow up and continued to ask her more questions. "Didn't you say you were 13?"

"Yes..." She tilted her head, while she answered quietly.

Mayumi knew that she couldn't kiss Takasugi (Well, maybe slight kisses, but this was different) because she was too young for him.

"Have you told anyone else about it?" I asked again.

She set her hands behind her back, and answered while still blushing, "No. Not anyone else. You're the first person I've told." I thought it was understandable because anyone who has a crush on somebody else is pretty embarrassing. She added, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Madison Willis," I answered.

Mayumi gave out a chuckle before asking, "Would you like to come to my place for a little bit? You seem like the person I can trust." We just met, but it was true. She could trust me because I'm not a bad person. I nodded my head, and she smiled slightly.

"Okay. Follow me."

She turned around, and I followed her as she began to walk.

It didn't take long when we were arriving at her home. I asked her, "Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

Her back was still facing me, but she answered, "My parents are dead. I live alone."

I opened my eyes widely, and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Her house wasn't that big, and it looked very old. As soon as we were both entering her house, she asked, "You wanna know what happened to me 4 months ago?"

I raised a brow up again, and said, "What?"

She closed her eyes halfway and said, "I was fighting Takasugi, but he was too strong for me. I then tried to escape from him, but the next day he found me, and captured me. He held me as a prisoner. Days later, I managed to escape."

I furrowed my brows, and said, "Wow."

Me and Mayumi took our shoes off while she let me look around her home. Her home was pretty quiet and empty, but that was because she lived alone.

_Doesn't she ever get lonely?_

I walked towards her, and said, "But why did you escape if you have a crush on him?"

She answered, "Because I once asked him if I could see Gintoki. He gave me some sort of death glare, which scared me a lot. Despite me having some fear from him, I still have a crush on him."

That was also understandable.

I was actually surprised that she didn't even ask me if I lived in Edo or not. It was 'cause my name was American.

I said to her, "So why do you have a sword?"

"Because I wanted to fight," Mayumi replied. "You don't have a sword, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

She chuckled a bit, and set her sword on the floor, beside her. Mayumi pointed at me, and said, "I may be young, but I'm actually mature."

I chuckled as well, and landed my hand on my chest.

Mayumi then picked up her sword again, and demonstrated her fighting skills. She exclaimed, "Here's how I fight!"

She swung her sword, pretending that she was fighting someone. After that, she tossed it in the air, and I was scared that her sword would cut her, but seconds later, she managed to grab it, without missing it.

I clapped my hands. "That was cool!"

"Thank you." She bowed as if there was an audience. She went to her room, and put her sword away. I had a feeling that she wouldn't be using it for the rest of the day.

Mayumi asked me, "Are you into fighting?"

I blinked, and told her, "I like to watch people fight, but I can't fight myself." I made a cracked smile, scratching the back of my head.

_Mayumi isn't such a bad person after all._

A while later, I was ready to head back to the Yorozuya place. I told Mayumi, "Well, it's been nice meeting you, Mayumi-Chan."

"You too, Madison," She replied.

I was putting my shoes back on, and was about to head out the door. Before I went out, I said to her, "Bye!" She waved at me, and I was out of her home.

While I as walking back, I was thinking whether to meet up with Mayumi again. She did allow me to follow her to her house, but I didn't think I'd remember how to go back there.

Just as I was close to Gintoki's house, Kagura was out on a walk as well. She saw me, and opened her eyes widely, raising both her brows. She then smiled, and ran towards me.

"Madison-Chan!" Kagura exclaimed.

I walked slowly, and she said, "That was long!"

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"I was just walking down the street, so don't think I was looking for you because it's still daytime."

I chuckled once more as I added, "Anyways, I'm going back to Gintoki's home."

"Okay! I see ya soon!" She exclaimed once again just before she ran off with her umbrella over her head.

I walked back, and saw Gintoki having bags under his eyes as he was sitting in the couch, looking extremely bored. He had a bit of drool hanging down the corner of his mouth.

I informed Gintoki, "You have bags under your eyes."

He blinked, and was quiet for a few seconds. He then lied when it was very obvious that he really did have bags under his eyes, "It's dried up paint."

I shook my head with another chuckle. He would never admit that he had bags, no matter how much people would point out.

* * *

><p><strong>For the past few days, I've been terribly sick. I've had headaches, horrible coughs, a bit of a runny nose, and...well, I'm not saying it anymore. But I've been feeling really shitty since Thursday, and it fucking sucks! DX<strong>

**Anyways, Mayumi Kurosawa is actually Mioatsuyi's (From Deviantart) OC. A little bit ago, she kind of wanted my to add her character in this, and so I did. XD And Mayumi will return.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 10! Please review! :)**


	11. Shut your damn mouth!

**Chaos is just around the corner. Enjoy!**

**By the way, angelbott, I'm glad you like this story. Hope you keep reading it until the end (even though I don't know how many chapters I'll do for this! XD**

* * *

><p>A few hours since I've met Mayumi Kurosawa, I was at the Yorozuya place as usual, minding my own business. I kind of wanted to see her again, and I didn't think it would be bad at all visiting her again. That is, if I remembered where her house was.<p>

First, it was sunny, then, like I said, a few hours after I had arrived back at the Yorozuya's, it suddenly started raining. It seemed that the clouds were forming a bit quickly. But once rain starts, it can't be stopped until it stops on it's own.

_This sucks. Why is it raining now? _I thought, staring out the window, resting my head on my hand.

I was actually sitting (Well, kneeling) in Gintoki's spinning chair, the one with wheels. Gintoki was out getting a parfait, Shinpachi was at his home with Otae, and for some reason, I was a little worried that she was going to cook up something burned again. But then again, Shinpachi would probably cook, even though he may not be the best cook. Well, rather have him cook than Otae.

So it was just Kagura and me. She was sitting on one the couches (Where else would she be?) with her legs crossed, and one arm was on the top of the couch, and the other, or should I say pinkie, was in her nose, and had blank eyes.

Kagura asked me with an unusual tone, "Oi, Madison-Chan. What do you think we should do today while Gin-Chan and Geek-San are out?"

I was still kneeling on the chair, and spun it around to see Kagura. I then said, "If you're talking about Shinpachi, he told us that he was going to be at home all day. Don't you remember?"

Kagura tapped her chin as she pulled her pinkie out of her nostril. She replied, "I do, but I have too many things in my head, so I forget easily, uh-huh."

"Okay then. Anyways, I don't know what we should do. And I know that watching the rain pour doesn't really kill my time. It pretty much _wastes_ my time."

She brought out a piece of her favorite food, Sukonbu. She then chewed on it, and I finally sat down in the chair. I crossed my legs as well, thinking on what I or the two of us could do to kill time. Gintoki left about ten minutes ago, and no one knows how long he'll be gone. He is a parfait, if not, a sugar addict, which is pretty obvious.

I thought, _I can't do anything outside since it's raining._

I gave out a sigh or boredom, and wondered some more. I gave out blank eyes as well as Kagura. It was silent, except Kagura was still chewing on the sour food they call Sukonbu.

Just as I was getting bored out of my skull, a knock came at the door. I blinked, and wondered who it was. So I got up from Gintoki's chair, and walked towards the door. Kagura didn't look like she gave a crap. I didn't understand why, but I didn't care anyways.

Kagura said, "Maybe it's the Sukonbu delivery guy." I guess she did give a crap.

I chuckled, and shook my head. "I doubt it, Kagura-Chan."

She made a pout, but I rolled my eyes and ignored her pout. I continued to walk to the front door, and swiftly opened it.

As I opened it completely, there stood Hasegawa and Katsura (Or Zura, his nickname, even though he always corrects people). They were both pushing each other, calling each other names, and nearly punched one or the other.

Hasegawa exclaimed at Katsura, "Get the hell off of me, you long-haired dumbass!"

Katsura exclaimed back, "Not long-haired dumbass, it's Katsura!"

I blinked and shed a sweat drop. I asked the two of them, "What do you two need?" They both stopped as soon as they heard my voice. Their clothes weren't torn, and they were wet, obviously from the rain that was pouring.

Katsura looked at me for one second, and he opened his eyes widely. He knitted his brows, and told me, "I remember you! You're...er, what was it?" He scratched his head, not recalling my name the last time, and first time, I've met him at Otae's bar.

I reminded him, "It's Madison."

"Oh, right. I remember you! You're Madison!"

Kagura noticed the noise, and she exclaimed, "Oi! Zura! I'm trying to enjoy my Sukonbu!"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" He corrected Kagura and pointed at her.

I asked the two, "Anyways, what're you doing here?"

Hasegawa set his hand on the back of his head, and answered, "Well, since it's raining hard outside, I was wondering if I could stay here until the rain stops."

I blinked, and informed Hasegawa, "I don't know how to tell you this, but Gintoki's not here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I could let you in, and wait until Gintoki gets back."

He showed a small smile, as he adjusted his sunglasses. I think he looks better with his glasses on than without his glasses because he has small eyes, like Gintoki.

Katsura shouted at me, "Hey! Why're you ignoring me? Madao's not the only person standing in this stupid doorway!"

Hasegawa turning to Katsura again, and exclaimed, "Don't call me Madao! How about I call you long-haired dumbass again?"

"I'm Katsura, stupid!"

"Oho, you call me stupid?"

Just as they were about to fight again, Kagura dashed at the two, and landed both her hands on the sides of their head, and pushed them together, bonking each other.

Kagura shouted, "I CAN'T ENJOY MY PEACE AND QUIET WITH YOU TWO BITCHING!"

Katsura and Hasegawa finally stopped yelling, and I told him, "Come in."

They both came in the Yorozuya place, and sat down on the other couch. Katsura made a pout, and pretended that Hasegawa wasn't even here. Hasegawa pretty much ignored Katsura as well, only he slapped him slightly, pretending that he didn't do it.

Katsura kept arguing with Hasegawa, "Why the hell did you slap me?"

"Huh? Did I slap you?" Hasegawa asked sarcastically. Katsura had two anger marks on his head, and clenched his teeth.

Katsura yelled, "Don't lie, you ass! I know it was you! You were right beside me!"

"Maybe it was a ghost!"

"I'm taking your sunglasses!" Katsura swiftly grabbed Hasegawa's sunglasses, which were actually special to him. He's been always wearing them everyday, even when it's night. He's like Bansai Kawakami, only Hasegawa occasionally takes them off in public, I think.

He exclaimed, "Hey, wait! Those belong to me!" He tried to reach out to grab them back but Katsura was backing away from him.

"Hahaha! At last, I have finally took the item from the sunglasses hanger!" Katsura exclaimed idiotically.

Hasegawa replied with a shout, "OI! I'M NOT A GODDAMN HANGER! IF I WAS, I WOULDN'T BE TALKING!"

"Perhaps very few hangers talk!"

"BULLSHIT!"

I began to get all irritated, and was getting sick of the two idiots yelling and arguing over the stupidest thing. Kagura was getting irritated too.

Katsura put Hasegawa's sunglasses on, and his eyes couldn't be seen for a second. He said, "Whoa. These are too dark. I don't see why you wear these in the dark." Katsura then took them off, and tossed it back to him, not caring at all.

Both of them began to punch their stomach, biting their arms, and doing chaotic crap.

There, I was at my limit. I couldn't take it anymore, so I snapped.

"YOU TWO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They immediately stopped, but were still grabbing each other's clothes.

I was heading for the phone, and grabbed the phone up a few inches to my ear just hearing the long beep. I shouted at them again, "IF YOU TWO DON'T KNOCK IT OFF, I'M KICKING HASEGAWA OUT, AND CALLING THE SHINSENGUMI TO LET THEM KNOW THAT KATSURA KOTARO'S HERE!"

They let go of their clothes, but Katsura didn't look scared at all. He exclaimed as he pointed at me, "Don't you dare call the Shinsengumi!"

"Then shut your mouth, and stop arguing with Hasegawa, bastard," I replied with an angry look on my face. I had set the phone down, but I was making sure that they wouldn't fight again.

Katsura corrected, "Not bastard, it's Katsura."

They were quiet afterwards. Katsura still made a pout, but Hasegawa seemed to calm down because he didn't look mad anymore. Probably because he didn't want to sit in a box in the rain, since boxes would get soaked anyways.

A little bit after, Gintoki finally came back. He set his umbrella down and saw the two pouts (Well, Katsura made more of a pout), and blinked his dead-fish eyes.

"Why are these two here?" He asked, pointing at them. Katsura turned his head, and grinned a bit.

He stood up, and shook hands with Gintoki. "Gintoki-San. I'm glad you're back. Tell Madao to get off my property."

Hasegawa flipped out, "I came here for a reason!"

"Piss off!"

Gintoki hit Katsura's head, and Katsura set both his hands on his head. Gintoki told him with a mad face, "You don't live here. I should tell you to piss off."

Hasegawa stood up as well, and told Gintoki why he was in the Yorozuya home.

"And because it's raining out, I wanted to be here until the rain stops."

Gintoki picked his ear with his pinkie, and at first, I thought he wasn't listening, but seconds later, his pinkie was out of his ear, and he blew the crap off his pinkie, and told Hasegawa, "I refuse to have a stinky Madao in this house. You should stay in the rain that way the stink will wear off."

It was basically true, but staying in the rain without an umbrella can make a person have a cold.

Hasegawa exclaimed, "Oi! Why're you so mean?"

Katsura laughed loud, and exclaimed, "HAHAHA! Now you'll be out in the streets again!"

Gintoki turned to Katsura. He informed him, "Zura, you're getting out too."

"Say what?"

Gintoki grabbed Katsura on the butt (His clothes, I mean), and said, "Oi, Kagura. Could you get Hasegawa-San?"

"Sure I can, uh-huh," Kagura answered while she grabbed Hasegawa by the pants.

Gintoki and Kagura both walked out of the door, and kicked the two loud mouths, I mean, Katsura is a loud mouth and Hasegawa is a Madao, by the ass. I then didn't see them anymore.

As the two came back in, and closed the door, Kagura patted her hands, and Gintoki asked me, "Madison-Chan. Why did you let the two idiots in?"

Without hesitation, I answered, "Because they would've got a cold, and since you kicked them out, they'll get colds without a doubt."

He sighed deeply. He scratched his head, and for some reason, he didn't even yell at me, or even make an argument with me. Kagura sat back down, and pretended that nothing had happened.

Gintoki drank some strawberry milk, and I was back to being all bored.

_Well, at least I killed a bit of time._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm feeling (almost) all better, except I still have some coughs. But it's nothing too serious. :D<strong>

**So Madison didn't have to introduce herself to Hasegawa because she reminded Katsura her name. XD**

**By the way, I kind of want to write an arc for this. No, it's not an arc from the actual Gintama series, it's a made-up arc by myself. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! Please review! :)**


	12. Camps are only good at home

**I don't really have anything to say except enjoy!**

**angelbott: I'm glad then. ^^**

**little101: Aw thanks! I will! :D**

* * *

><p>After meeting a new face, and kicking Hasegawa plus Zura out of the Yorozuya place, the rain finally stopped at about 5 p.m. I was glad it stopped, but it created tons of puddles in the streets, and clouds were barely parting away from each other.<p>

Gintoki was in his room for quite some time, and Kagura wanted to see why he was taking such a long nap, but it seemed that he wasn't really napping.

"Kagura-Chan, go sit in the living room," Gintoki told Kagura. Kagura made a mad face, but obeyed him anyways.

She sat in the couch as usual, and watched a bit of T.V. There, Shinpachi came in the front door.

He exclaimed, "Hello, everyone!"

Kagura said while picking her nose, "Yo, Shinpoki-San."

Shinpachi smiled but had an anger mark on his head. He then shouted at her, "IT'S NOT SHINPOKI!" Guess Kagura was used to the yelling from Shinpachi because she or Gintoki have always called him names that weren't really his real name.

I thought, _'Shinpoki'? That is kind of funny._

I tried not to laugh because then Shinpachi would yell at me too, and I didn't want that.

Shinpachi calmed down seconds later, and sat in the couch that I was also on. He turned his head and asked me, "So how was your day, Madison-Chan?"

I answered, "Well, it was okay. I met someone, and Zura and Hasegawa were wanting to be here until the rain stopped, but Gintoki kicked him out."

"I see. Speaking of Gintoki, where is he?"

Kagura pointed out, "He's in his room, and he's not telling us what he's up to."

Shinpachi blinked, and asked me again, "And who is this person you met today?"

My answer was, "A young girl, who carries a sword. No, she's not a criminal."

"Mind if I meet her sometime?"

"Sure." I smiled and gave out a chuckle. I then got off the couch, and grabbed something from the fridge so that I could have a snack to eat. The snack I got was a licorice. Although I don't know why that was in the fridge, but I was just glad it wasn't frozen solid.

I took a bite out of it as I sat back on the couch, next to Shinpachi.

Kagura noticed the licorice hanging out of my mouth, and said with a laugh, "You look like me when I eat Sukonbu."

I chuckled, and admitted, "You're right. I do."

After minutes of quietness, Gintoki finally came out of his room, and showed a little dark grin. Kagura turned around, kneeling on the couch she was in, and saw him dropping a few bags of tents.

Shinpachi blinked again, and asked Gintoki, "Gin-San. What's with the stuff?"

Gintoki didn't have a dark look anymore, but still had that grin on his face. He answered, "Shinpachi...you three and I...will go camping!"

Kagura had a blank expression. "Eh?"

"I've planned this minutes ago, and since the rain has stopped, we can go!" He replied.

Shinpachi informed Gintoki, "Well, it does sound like fun, but the ground may still be wet!"

"Then we'll bring boots! And snowshoes!"

"Uh, Gin-San, it was raining, not snowing."

"Who cares, Dork-San?"

Shinpachi flipped out as usual, shouting at Gintoki, "NOT DORK-SAN!"

I said with a smile on me, "We should go camping! I haven't been camping since I was 11!"

Gintoki faced his hands towards me, and said, "See? Even Madison-Chan wants to go?" I giggled slightly, and was already excited.

Kagura sighed, and said, "Alright, if Madison-Chan will go, then I will too. But I won't like it." She stood up and asked Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, when are we going camping?"

"15 minutes," He answered.

Shinpachi didn't look that excited but he showed a small smile anyways. He went to the bathroom, Kagura went to the closet and Gintoki went to his room as well so that they could all change.

Minutes later, Gintoki was in a button beach flowered shirt with green shorts. Shinpachi wore a button shirt as well, only it was unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath, and was wearing blue shorts. Kagura was in the same clothes as she was before only she had a hat. I didn't understand why she went to her closet when she didn't even change her clothes.

Kagura looked at me, and said, "Madison-Chan, you should change as well."

"Why?" I asked in curiosity.

She answered, "Because your yukata doesn't really fit with nature. I know! You can wear these!" Kagura handed out a dark blue T-Shirt, and blue shorts, like Shinpachi's. Wait, those shorts were Shinpachi's.

Shinpachi shouted at Kagura covering his underwear, with his face red in embarrassment, "OI! KAGURA-CHAN! DON'T JUST SWOOP OTHER PEOPLE'S CLOTHES OFF!"

Kagura tossed it back to Shinpachi without looking, and Shinpachi put the shorts back on in a matter of seconds. He then ran to Gintoki's room, and ran out not long after.

"Here, you can wear these!" Shinpachi brought out a light blue shorts, that were rolled up slightly. They seemed like they were the pair that was supposed to be rolled. I grabbed them.

"Thank you, Shinpachi," I said. He calmed down afterwards. I walked to the bathroom, and changed into the clothes for camping. I thought I looked good as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Before I was not paying attention at other stuff, like Gintoki calling my name four times, he finally shouted, "MADISON-CHAN! ARE YOU DONE CHANGING?"

I blinked, and answered, "Oh, yes! I'll be right out!" I opened the bathroom door, and set my yukata in the closet. I then saw the others, getting ready to go camping.

I asked Kagura right before we headed out the door, "Are you sure you won't like it, Kagura-Chan? You might like it a bit."

She answered with a sigh, "I don't know. Last time the Yorozuya and I went camping, the Shinsengumi were involved, and it sucked ass, uh-huh."

I chuckled, "Well, maybe they won't be involved this time."

"I hope not."

The Yorozuya and I went out, locked the door, and went out camping, obviously in the woods.

A while after, as we were walking in the woods, Kagura complained at Gintoki, "Gin-Chaaan! My feet hurt! How much farther do we have to walk? Aren't we far enough?"

Gintoki hit Kagura's head, and told her, "Shut up, brat. I want us to camp in a good spot."

I blinked with a blank stare, and mumbled to myself, "Geez, what's up his butt?"

He thought I said something, so he turned his head to me, and asked, "What was that, Madison-Chan?"

"What?" I replied, pretending that I didn't say anything.

Gintoki turned his head back, scoffing, "Bah!"

Minutes later, we were finally able to rest, and camp. Kagura sat on the ground, and sighed in relief. "Boy, that was excruciating, uh-huh!"

But Gintoki threw the tent bag at Kagura, and informed her, "We're not done. We still need to put up our tents."

Kagura had made a pout, puffing her cheeks up at Gintoki. She stood up, and made her tent in less than a minute. I was pretty impressed.

I asked her, blinking, "K-Kagura-Chan...how did you do that?"

"It's Yato's skills, uh-huh!" She replied with a smile.

I turned to Gintoki, and asked him, "Gintoki-San. How long we'll we be camping here?"

He blinked his dead-fish eyes at me, and answered, "Just for tonight."

"Okay, I was just wondering." I walked back to the tent I was currently 'building', and I was having a bit of a frustration. Yes, I did camp at age 11, but I didn't remember how to built a tent since I haven't camped very often in my whole life.

I was tapped on the shoulder, and I turned around to see who it was. It was, of course, Kagura.

She asked, "Do you need some help, Madison-Chan?"

I smiled a bit, and nodded my head. She pushed me slightly, and said, "Step aside. This will be quick." She made the tent very fast, the same pace as she made her tent.

"All done!" She exclaimed, patting her hands together. I was once again impressed.

I said, "Thank you, Kagura-Chan."

"Anytime! You can always count on me, uh-huh!"

As Gintoki and Shinpachi were done putting up their tents, which took nearly 20 minutes because they don't have much experience in 'building' tents, Gintoki ordered me and Kagura, "Oi, you two. Go find some sticks so that we can make a fire."

Kagura exclaimed, "We'll go find tons of sticks in no time, uh-huh!" She turned around, and started walking away from Gintoki and Shinpachi. I followed Kagura since Gintoki told me to.

For the first few minutes, Kagura whistled to herself. Well, I whistled to myself as well. But she got tired of it quickly, and asked, "Hey Madison-Chan, while we're out in the woods, finding sticks, how about we talk?"

I blinked, and answered, "Of course we can talk."

"Good!"

The first question she asked was, "Have you experienced puberty yet? You know, periods?"

My eyes widened in surprise. I figured that Kagura hasn't experienced this sort of thing yet. I thought it was too personal, but then again, I didn't think it'd matter because we were both girls.

I answered her, "Actually, no. I've never experienced puberty yet."

"So you've never had a period yet?" She asked without looking at me.

"No," I said.

Kagura turned her head to the side, and told me, "No wonder you have small boobs!"

It was true. My chest is small. And that was because my breasts started to develop almost a year ago.

I told Kagura, "I do have small boobs. But I don't care."

We both laughed, and all of a sudden, we heard a rustle from the bushes. Kagura and I stopped at our tracks, dead still. We both then started to shake, which meant we were scared.

I asked Kagura hesitantly, "A-Are you scared, K-Kagura-Chan?"

She answered also hesitantly, "M-Me? Scared? N-No! I-I'm not scared at all! Y-You?"

"O-Of course not! I'm 14! I-I don't believe in monsters!"

"B-But maybe it's a w-wild animal."

My eyes widened more, being all terrified of what was in the bushes. I had informed Kagura, "Y-You know Kagura-Chan...I-I've heard th-that if it's a b-bear, you have to st-stay still, otherwise i-it will attack you!"

She replied with a cracked smile, "I-I've heard that also! A-And we should s-stay still!"

The bushes were rustling more and more. The more it rustled, the more scared Kagura and I were. Sweat was coming down all over our faces, and I could hear Kagura's heart and mine beat very fast and very loud.

The bushes were not very loud, and Kagura yelped, holding onto me. She exclaimed, "Okay! I am scared, Madison-Chan! I admit it!"

"I'm scared too, Kagura-Chan!" I admitted as well.

Suddenly, it looked like something was about to come out of the bush. And as soon as something, or someone, came out, Kagura shouted by my ear, "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

But the whole body came out, and it turns out that it was a human and not a wild animal.

"Eh?" We both asked in confusion.

The person was actually...

"Ayumu Toujou?"

He stood up, with his eyes closed of course, and said, "What're you doing here, Kagura-Chan?"

She have him an angry face, let go of me, and kicked him down to the ground. I was angry at him too for scaring me, so I joined in with Kagura.

She shouted at him, "YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT! AND I SHOULD ASK YOU THAT QUESTION!"

Ayumu exclaimed at Kagura, "Stop! Stop! I was just looking for master Kyubei!"

Kagura and I finally stopped kicking Ayumu, but I had my arms crossed, and I asked him, "Why would Kyubei be here?"

"Because I was with her, and I heard that she and Otae-San are going camping, and they lost me by accident!"

I blinked, and figured, "I think they lost you on purpose."

Ayumu ignored me, and shouted Kyubei's name, all idiotically, "MASTER KYUBEI! I WILL FIND YOU!"

He ran to look for her again, and I sighed in grief. Kagura and I had manage to find a lot of sticks, and we were able to get back to the campsite safely.

Gintoki asked us while he was picking his nose, "What took you two so long? Doesn't the woods have sticks, which aren't hard to find?"

Kagura answered, "Shut up. It was because we ran into Kyubei's weird stalker."

"Ayumu? Well, that's strange."

I told him, "And he said that Kyubei and Otae were camping as well."

Shinpachi said, "Is that so? Maybe we'll see them then!"

"Yeah, but that stupid Ayumu is like Kondo. But I won't mind anyone kicking the crap out of him."

I set my sleeping bag and pillow in my tent, and so did the others. The sun was going down, but there were so many trees, high up, that neither the Yorozuya or I saw the sun go down. But it didn't really matter as long as we knew what time it was.

A few hours later, Kagura was rubbing two sticks together, hoping that fire would be made. It does work, but it's not that easy as it looks.

The more Kagura rubbed, the more frustrating it was.

Gintoki told Kagura bluntly, "Hurry up, Kagura-Chan! It's getting dark!"

"You shut your mouth, sweet-freak!" Kagura exclaimed at him.

After minutes of rubbing, and not even a spark, she gave up, and brought out her umbrella, shooting it.

Shinpachi shouted, "Oi, Kagura-Chan! What're you doing?"

Despite shooting the sticks, she actually did it. "I made fire, Shinpachi."

She showed them, and I was once again impressed. First she made Kagura's tent plus mine, now she made fire by shooting her umbrella since it wasn't just any umbrella.

Gintoki blinked, and showed a small smile. "My, my, Kagura-Chan, you have outdone it."

"Thank you very much," Kagura said with a big smile.

But Shinpachi wasn't really happy about it. He exclaimed, "Hey! Kagura-Chan could've caused a scene here!"

Gintoki turned his head to Shinpachi, and ordered him, "Oi, oi. You better calm down."

Shinpachi was still angry but he didn't say anything afterwards.

Seconds later, we all heard voices. One voice said, "Wish I had that weapon where it shoots Ayumu in the gut." I immediately knew who it was.

Kagura raised her brows up, and asked the unseen people, "Is that Otae-Chan and Kyubei-Chan?"

The two females were right out of the bushes (Well, they weren't really in bushes), and noticed the four of us sitting in front of the fire.

Otae smiled and said, "Shin-San, you're camping too?"

Shinpachi answered, "Well, yeah. And let me guess, Ayumu's following you two?"

Kyubei looked like she didn't even want to hear that name. She said, "Wish he wasn't. I wish he was dead."

Otae ordered her, "Kyu-Chan, you shouldn't say that. That sounds brutal."

"Okay then. I wish his balls were stomped."

"That's better." Otae closed her eyes, and smiled at her.

Shinpachi shed a sweat drop, and told them, "Uh, that's not better, sis."

Everyone, including me, was ignoring Shinpachi, when Ayumu jumped out of the bushes with his eyes wide open (I will admit, he looks creepy when he does that), but landed on the ground roughly. He stood up, brushed the leaves off of his clothes, and had greeted everyone.

"Master Kyubei. I will serve you dinner at the campfire!" He said to Kyubei. As Ayumu ran to her all cheerfully, Kyubei lowered her head down for a moment.

After that moment, she lifted her head back up, and kicked Ayumu in the crotch.

"GAH! NOT MY TESTICLES!"

He crouched to the ground, holding his balls.

I had figured that this would be a weird night for all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Yorozuya have gone camping, but they aren't the only ones camping!<strong>

**Of course, Ayumu was there because he follows Kyubei everywhere. Fucking stalker. He's just like Kondo, only his eyes are always closed. =_=**

**Also, the part where Kagura asked the personal question, I just thought of adding a bit of crude humor into it. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 12! Please review! :)**


	13. It's barely fun camping with weirdos

**Madison and the Yorozuya have found out that Kyubei and Otae, plus Ayumu, are camping too! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: That's why they call it "crude humor". XD**

**Omigesh: Well, yes, I am American. XD And I'm happy that you like this story. :)**

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya and I have recently saw Kyubei and Otae. Kyubei has just kicked Ayumu in the balls for being an idiot again. She didn't even give a crap, just like how Otae didn't give a crap about Kondo, the gorilla.<p>

Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi and I were sitting in front of the fire. Not too close though, otherwise we'd be on fire.

Kyubei said, "I brought some chicken noodle soup. Anyone want some?"

Even though I thought Kyubei was a weird lesbian (To Otae, at least), I raised my hand. I looked at the Yorozuya, and Kagura raised her hand too, meaning she also wanted some chicken noodle soup.

Kyubei brought out probably 7 cans of it, and got a big pot out so that it could fit at once.

She informed us, "I don't have a can opener."

Gintoki exclaimed at her, with a pissed off look, "Then we can't have any chicken noodle soup! Don't just blurt it out like that! I suppose you forgot."

"Oh no, I didn't forget," Kyubei said. "I have a different way of opening it."

I rested my head in my hand, where my elbow was on my thigh, and asked dumbstruck, "Oh yeah? How?"

First, Otae set a pot holder above the fire, and set the big pot down. Kyubei tossed each can a few feet above her, and as they were coming back down, she brought out her sword, and sliced them, one by one. The chicken noodle soup was landing into the pot.

_And I thought Kyubei was a weirdo. Well, I still think she is._

Everyone, except Gintoki, clapped for her 'performance'. She sat on a log, and Ayumu, obviously, got up, acting like he didn't get kicked in the balls, and said, "I loved it! My master has grown up!"

Otae punched him in the face for Kyubei, and told him, "She's been grown up for a while now, you ass."

Ayumu covered his bruised up face, and said, "How...How dare you! The flat-chested friend of Kyubei has punched my beautiful face up!"

Just then, Otae flipped out as soon as she heard being called 'flat-chested'. She stood up, turned around her whole body, and smiled at Ayumu with her eyes closed. It was the smile of anger.

She grabbed Ayumu by the collar, and asked to hear it again, "What did you call me?"

"Flat-chested friend of Kyubei's!" Ayumu exclaimed, repeating himself.

Otae throbbed his fists, and punched Ayumu, high up in the air. I was not surprised one bit because this was part of her personality.

She turned around, and sat back down. Ayumu fell in the trees, screaming like a little girl. Everyone, even me, ignored it, and were waiting until the chicken noodle soup was done.

Kyubei asked, "Who wanted some again?"

Kagura's hand, my hand, and Otae's hand raised up. She smiled, and said, "Okay, just wanted to know that way I wouldn't forget."

I thought, _I wonder if Kyubei will have chicken noodle soup as well._

She didn't raise her hand because she asked that question. But just as the soup was nearly complete from cooking, she asked Otae, "Tae-Chan, who's this girl they're hanging out with?"

Otae closed her eyes again, and smiled at her. She answered, "Oh, this is Madison Willis. She's from a different world."

Kyubei's one eye (Since her left eye was covered with an eye-patch because of an incident that happened when she was a child) widened in surprise. She exclaimed, "R-Really? Are you being serious with me, Tae-Chan?"

Otae chuckled, "I am being serious. And she's with the Yorozuya for now because she doesn't know how she'll get home for now."

"I see." Kyubei turned her head towards me, and asked me, "Are you really human?"

I blinked, and told her with irritation, "I am human."

She stood up, and touched my head. She kept poking my head, but I was more irritated, so I grabbed her wrist, and told her in a low tone, "You better stop that."

Otae ordered Kyubei, "Kyu-Chan, please sit back down so that we can eat."

"Right," Kyubei obeyed. She sat back down on the log, next to Otae, and got out four bowls for the people who wanted the soup. She brought out a big spoon, and got some soup in the bowls.

She first handed one to Kagura. Kagura exclaimed, "Thank you, Kyu-Chan!"

Kyubei then handed one to Otae. "Thank you, Kyu-Chan."

Finally, she handed one to me. I said, "Thanks, Kyubei-San." I smiled slightly, and Kagura, Otae, Kyubei and I had small spoons, to use to eating, or drinking, the soup. As we all said 'Let's eat', we slurped the noodles.

Kagura exclaimed, with a chibi face, "So delicious~!"

I said, "It's good, isn't it Kagura?"

"Yup!" She exclaimed again.

Shinpachi asked Gintoki, "Gin-San. What did you bring for food or drinks?"

Gintoki tapped his chin, and remembered, "Oh yeah, I brought this." He took out a carton of strawberry milk (Man, he sure loves that shit) and showed it to Shinpachi.

Shinpachi didn't look happy at all. He flipped out, "WHY DID YOU ONLY BRING A CARTON OF STRAWBERRY MILK? YOU WON'T EVEN SHARE THAT WITH ANY OF US!"

"Yes, I did only bring this. And it was because I didn't want the food to get spoiled," Gintoki said idiotically.

I blinked, and saw the two of them arguing. Well, Shinpachi was the only one yelling.

He shouted at Gintoki, "You said we were only gonna be here for one night! That doesn't mean the food will get spoiled after this night!"

Kagura gave Shinpachi a blank stare, and told him, "Oi, Shinpachi. If you're going to complain about this crap, then have some chicken noodle soup. It's really good."

Shinpachi looked at Kagura's bowl, and sighed, "Alright then." He took a bowl, and got himself some of the soup that was left over in the big pot. He then got a small spoon, like the others who were eating soup, and said, "My, this really is good."

"See?" Kagura said with a goofy smile.

Just as we were nearly done eating the soup, Ayumu came back into consciousness, and exclaimed, "You ate dinner without me? Why, I feel so betrayed!"

Gintoki told the closed-eyed moron, "Shut up. I didn't want chicken noodle soup. All I'm having is strawberry milk." Gintoki opened the carton up, and started drinking it. He drank it until it was halfway gone. I could tell because of how much he was drinking it.

"Ah! That's good."

Ayumu kept on being pushed off the log that Kyubei and Otae were on because Kyubei didn't want to be near him which I admit, I didn't blame her for that.

So Ayumu made a pout, and was acting like a little kid. He sat next to me and Kagura, and was not happy with not sitting next to Kyubei.

I told him fake advice, "You know, Ayumu-San, if you stay away from Kyubei by at least 15 feet, you may have a greater appreciation from Kyubei and the others."

I thought it wouldn't work, but he surprisingly fell for it. He said, "Is that so? Well, in that case, I shall do that! To get more appreciation!" He jumped off the log, and ran 15 or more feet away from us, including Kyubei. Kyubei had a grin on her face, all happy that Ayumu was away from her for once.

Kyubei quietly said, "Well, at least he'll shut his big mouth."

Everyone finished their dinner, and Kyubei and Otae were heading back to their camp site.

Otae said, "See you tomorrow."

The Yorozuya and I said, "See ya." The two of them left.

Kagura took out the fire with a bucket of water (It seemed that there must've been a lake somewhere) and Gintoki told Kagura, Shinpachi and I, "Alright, you three. It's time to go to bed. Remember, we'll pack up and leave tomorrow late morning."

I replied, "Okay then." I then went to my tent.

But Kagura came to my tent, and asked, "Will you be okay sleeping by yourself?"

I gave out a chuckle, and answered, "I'll be fine. 'Night, Kagura-Chan."

"'Night, Madison-Chan," She replied with a sigh of relief, smiling. She zipped up the zipper for the tent, and went back to her's. After that, I didn't want to talk to myself because then the others would hear me, and they'd think I'm crazy, or so I think.

As I lied down in my sleeping bag, I remembered the last time I went camping.

_Flashback_

_I was 11 and my sister was about 7. My mom, dad, sister Gabby, and my friend Amanda all went camping in a beautiful forest, where it rarely rains._

_At the fireplace, Amanda asked, "Does anybody want to listen to scary stories?"_

_"No," I answered._

_Gabriela asked with a high tone, "Why? You scared?"_

_I turned my head to her, and immediately said with a straight face, "No. I just think scary stories or ghost stories are ridiculous. And I'm saying that because there are no stories that scare me one bit."_

_"Really? Then you can be out of the group of stories then."_

_I rolled my eyes, and went to my tent, to get my flashlight. The reason I was getting one was because I wanted to go to the bathroom. I asked mom, "Mom? Where's the bathroom again?"_

_She pointed one way, and I said, "Okay. Thank you, mom."_

_"You're welcome," She replied with a smile._

_I walked to the bathroom, while my flashlight was on that way I wouldn't trip on something. As I got to the bathroom, I had noticed that someone was taking a shower. There were showers in the bathroom stall. Steam was everywhere, but thankfully, it didn't get in my way._

_I managed to go to the bathroom, and I suddenly felt a bit cold. Probably because in the summertime, it gets cooler at night because it gets dark._

_I muttered to myself, "I like it when it's cooler in the dark."_

_After I was finished, I was out of the bathroom, and was heading back to the campsite where my family and friend was._

_My flashlight were turning off on its own. I found out that the batteries in them were dying. But it wasn't such a big deal since there were more batteries in my dad's car._

_Since the dead batteries in my flashlight were useless now, I had no choice but to go back in the dark, without tripping or anything._

_I'm not that scared of the dark, but there was an owl 'hooing' and crickets were chirping. I only got a bit scared. Suddenly, I tripped slightly, but I didn't fall._

_Then, I heard the bushes rustle. I got even more scared, and I didn't want to. I wanted to be brave, and get back to the campsite. But the noises were preventing me from moving a muscle._

_Seconds later, my sister came out, and I screamed, "GAH! GABBY!"_

_She screamed as well, and it seemed that she was scared as well. I asked her, "What're you doing in the bush?"_

_Gabby scratched the back of her head, and answered with a crack smile, "I wanted to go to the bathroom, but I don't have a flashlight, and I accidentally landed in this bush."_

_I shook my head, and walked to her, so that I could help her get up. "Gabby. You should watch where you're going."_

_"I know. But I couldn't find a flashlight."_

_"Did you ask mom or dad?"_

_She shook her head. I sighed, and took her to the bathroom._

_A while later, Gabby was sleeping in the same tent as me, and said, "Good-night, Madison."_

_I replied, "Good-night, Gabriela. Sleep well."_

_"You too."_

_(End of Flashback)_

I gave out a sigh, remembering those times when Gabby and I had a fun time camping. I was alone in a tent this time, thinking about my sister once again.

_I loved those times where we had marshmallows for s'mores._

My family loved to make s'mores. It was almost the best thing for camping.

I was about to go to sleep. I closed my eyes slowly, zipped up my sleeping bag until it covered my whole body, and went to sleep until the next day.

Many hours later, the sun rose, shining through the silk tent of mine. One of my eyes opened slowly, staring at the sunlight, and I lifted myself up from my sleeping bag. I then stretched out my arms plus my neck, and woke up completely. I heard birds chirping, and it was so cool.

I put my shorts on (I only wore my T-shirt because it's not very comfortable wearing shorts that look like jeans) and unzipped my tent. Kagura was already up, same with Gintoki and Shinpachi.

Gintoki noticed me, and said, "Well, well, well, look who's finally up. The sleepy head."

I chuckled, and admitted, "I am a sleepy head."

"Well, put your sleeping bag and tent away, we'll be leaving in an hour."

"Do we really have to do that right when we just got up?" Kagura asked with a complaint.

Gintoki pointed at Kagura, and told her, "Don't you start complaining. You complained when we were walking here, so don't do it when we're leaving."

"Hmph! Fine," Kagura pouted.

I touched Kagura's shoulder with my hand, and I asked her, "Cheer up, Kagura-Chan. Did you have fun camping?"

She calmed down, and answered, "Come to think of it, I did."

Everyone was putting their sleeping bags, and tents away, ready to head on back to the Yorozuya place.

As we were ready to go, Kyubei and Otae were in front of us, ready to go home as well. Otae asked, "Did you all have a good sleep in your tents? I sure did."

I said, "I did. And I was having memories from when I went camping with my family."

"How nice." She smiled at me.

Ayumu walked out of the bushes, with leaves not just on his clothes, but in his hair too. He said, "Do I have greater appreciation now?"

Kyubei looked at him with disgust, and said, "Not yet. Keep staying away from me for the whole day, and you may get it."

"Sweet! Okay, I'll do it!"

He ran 15 feet away from Kyubei. I thought with a chuckle, _He really is an idiot!_

Gintoki asked, "You all ready to go?"

We all nodded our heads, and exclaimed, "We're ready!"

We then followed Gintoki back to Edo, and I'll admit, I did have fun, but it was crazy.

I still have memories of camp with my family and friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I think back in 2003, my family and I went camping at Mt. Hood. But it was raining non-stop for a day, and even the next day that we had to leave. ^^" It sucked but at least we won't camp at a rainy place again.<strong>

**Yes, Madison had those memories of camp. It wasn't much, but better than nothing. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 13! Please review! :)**


	14. It's okay to miss families

**I can't believe it's April already! Well, spring is just around the corner! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: That's okay. We all forget sometimes. And I am a sleepy head as well.**

**SmileRen: As I said in chapter 9, Kamui won't appear in this story for a while. And yes, this story will be long as I kept saying. Hell, he might appear unexpectantly. XD**

* * *

><p>It's<em> been about a week since I've been sucked into the Gintama world. I've made some new friends, but I've missed my dad, my mom and my sister, Gabriela so much. I had wished at least my sister would be here with me, but unfortunately, she's not. I'm here in Edo, alone, wondering how my family is doing. Of course, they're missing me. And I know, without a doubt, that my sister is crying her heart out, wanting me back home. I want to go home as well, but I don't know how I'll get back home. I promise myself to do the best I can, and when I get back home, I will hug my sister so tightly, that I'll never want to let her go.<em>

I was woken up by Kagura and Shinpachi arguing because Kagura kept calling Shinpachi names that weren't really his real name.

"Glasses-San, grab my Sukonbu." Kagura ordered Shinpachi.

Shinpachi shouted at her, "I'm not getting that crap! And I'm not Glasses-San! It's Shinpachi!"

"Whatever, weirdo."

"Ugh!" Shinpachi grunted in irritation. I got dressed in my short skirted yukata, with my pant-like tights as usual so that my underwear wouldn't show.

I didn't smile since I got up because I was thinking so much about my family.

_Don't cry! Don't cry!_

I tried real hard to not cry but I felt water coming into my eyes as the two loud-mouths kept arguing.

I watched Shinpachi go out the door in frustration as Kagura sat on the couch in front of me. I immediately wiped away the water, that was about to come out of my eyes, so that Kagura wouldn't worry about me if she saw me crying.

She picked her nose with her pinkie, like Gintoki as usual, and stared off into space.

I, on the other hand, was looking at Kagura, wondering whether or not to tell her that I'm depressed from missing my family so much.

Moments later, I decided to not let Kagura or the others worry about me. I don't want to upset them.

I did once have a nightmare that my family thought I left them on purpose. I was glad it was only a nightmare, but part of me thought for a second that my family really did think that. But then again, my sister saw me getting sucked in the Gintama world, and we both didn't know what was happening.

I was beginning to space out as well as Kagura since Shinpachi walked out of the Yorozuya place in frustration, and Gintoki, well, I don't even know where he went since he didn't bother telling us where he was going.

As I was daydreaming, Kagura was calling my name a few times, and I yelped as she shouted, "MADISON-CHAN!"

I blinked, shedding a drop of sweat down my cheek. I said, "Oh, sorry Kagura-Chan."

"Are you crying?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

At first, I didn't understand what she was talking about. But a second later, I felt a tear go down my face. I set my index finger on my tear, and I saw it, and said, "My, I really am crying."

I showed a cracked smile just as I was crying even more. I laughed with sadness as somebody else was coming in the door.

"I'm coming in," The voice said.

As soon as the person came in, it was Tama.

I was sort of relieved yet not really at the same time. She asked, "Is something the matter, Madison-Chan?"

I couldn't answer.

I wanted to answer, but my voice wouldn't approach to answer Tama's question. Maybe it was because more tears were pouring down my cheeks.

Luckily, Kagura said to Tama, "Can you check what is with her?"

Tama obeyed, and scanned me to see what was with me. Seconds later, she first said, "Hm..."

Kagura asked her with curiosity, "What? What is it?"

Tama answered, "Madison-Chan is depressed. Is it because you've been away from your family for about a week?" She was asking me.

I blinked once again, lowered my head, and said, "Yes, Tama. I have been away from my family for about a week, and once I thought about it, I just started crying."

I grabbed my hair, and clenched it slightly. I cried more and more the more I thought about my family.

I hesitantly said, "I...I want to stop crying...but I can't!"

They both furrowed their brows a little, and looked like they were worried about me. I knew that this would happen. I just knew it.

I covered my watery eyes with both my hands, preventing from anymore tears falling down my cheeks. Unfortunately for me, my tears were falling onto my hands, and they still wouldn't stop, no matter how much I covered my eyes.

Tama said, "I know what may make you feel better, Madison-Chan."

I uncovered my eyes, and looked up to Tama. I then asked, "Wh-What is it?"

"We'll give you a make-over!"

I blinked, and opened my eyes widely. Kagura did the same thing, only she said, "Eh?"

I asked also, "A make-over?"

Tama nodded her head, and gripped the 'mop' that was in her hands. She said, "That's right."

"Are you sure that'll help?"

She nodded her head again. "You don't look that well, crying." What Tama said was completely true. I never look good when I'm crying, plus, I sort of messed my hair up because I was gripping it with my hands.

I cracked another smile, and said, "I guess your right, Tama-Chan."

Tama smiled slightly, and told me, "Just sit where you are. I'll be right back." She walked into the bathroom, and brought out a few things. She also brought out a towel because she wrapped it around my neck, but made sure that it wasn't choking me.

She ordered Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, you're helping me."

Kagura cheered and exclaimed, "Yay! I get to do part of the make-over!"

"Just don't mess up."

"I won't!"

I thought, _She better not, otherwise I'll get mad at her._

I wouldn't be happy if she messed my hair up, or if she got anything in my eye. But even if either Tama or Kagura would get something in my eye, I would make sure that I'd close my eyes tightly.

Kagura exclaimed one more time before they started, "Let's do it!"

I shed a few more tears as I began to close my eyes slowly. If they were going to put make-up on me, which I doubt they would actually do that, then I'd try to not cry as much, but it's kind of hard to since I'm thinking so much of my sister right now.

_Gabriela, I know you're waiting for me to come home, I just know it. But how can I go back home? How can I? Well, no one knows, even myself. I am a teenager, but I still get homesick like this. This is the longest time I've been away from my family so far. _

The last time I've been away from my family was when I was at a camp for three days. But this time, it was longer, and I wasn't at camp.

I thought some more.

_And I doubt the police will believe that I'm in another world. An anime world. The Gintama world. It's frustrating enough to be away from you. But then again, there were some times where you were a pain in my ass. Such as snoring when I've been in your room, or when you were saying that I'd get a boyfriend when I clearly said that I don't want one, even when I turn into an adult. But your my sister, and I do miss you a lot. I can't help but cry and cry._

I was crying less as I thought about my sister. I felt Tama and Kagura 'decorating' my hair as my eyes were still closed.

_I want to keep my eyes closed until Kagura and Tama are done. Maybe this make-over will really surprise me but who knows? I remember when we used to dress up and add make-up on our faces. Gabby, do you remember that? Well, I'm pretty sure you do. How could you forget? We had tons of fun dressing up. And that was when you were in kindergarten. I'm happy I remember that. But that was because I was older than you or something._

I gave out a chuckle as I remembered some of my memories with Gabriela. I didn't care if Kagura or Tama heard me laugh, as long as I didn't cry so much.

_You may be annoying at times, but I love you Gabby. I love mom and dad also. And you know those times where we just talk and talk for hours? Well, sometimes I get surprised at how much we talk. Could it be that we have big mouths? Well, I don't think it matters as long as we don't bore each other. I really hope to see you, mom and dad again. I will never forget you, no matter how long it's been since we have last seen each other. Wish I could talk to you right now, and tell you how Edo is._

As I gave out another chuckle, Tama said, "Okay, Madison-Chan. We're done."

"Really?" I asked.

She took the towel off of my neck, as I stood up, went to the bathroom, and saw what I looked like now.

I opened my eyes widely. My hair was a bit wavy at the bottom, and my bangs were a little to one side. It looked the same, but it looked different.

I gave out a smile, and told the two, "Thanks for the make-over."

"Sure thing, Madison-Chan!" Kagura exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up. I giggled quietly, and my tears were most likely gone.

_Am I not shedding more tears? I guess the make-over did help after all._

I was pretty impressed with Tama and Kagura. I didn't expect them to make me feel better, even when I was depressed with thinking about my sister. Actually, I was thinking about my sister the most out of the rest of my family and friends.

I still wished I could at least talk to my sister, and tell her how Edo was. But I figured that I wouldn't talk to her until I got back home, and I still don't know how.

Just then, Gintoki came in the place, picking his nose of course, and asked, "Oi, Kagura-Chan. What's the matter with Shinpachi-San?"

"He's just irritated, uh-huh," Kagura answered to Gintoki with a blank look.

Gintoki didn't even notice the make-over the girls gave me, but I didn't care. All I cared was that they care about me or something. I want to go home, but I need to figure it out.

Right now, I'm enjoying Edo, and hanging out with my friends.

_Gabriela, I love you. You're my sister, and as I said, I will never forget you._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter wasn't exactly supposed to be sad, but it was worth writing it. I wanted to write Madison's feelings about her sister, Gabriela. She does love her because she's her sister. And she won't forget her, no matter how long it's been.<strong>

**Anyways, I was at Comi-Con for the weekend, and I had a blast! It was so much fun, but I noticed one thing. Bring a lot of money! The more money you have, the more stuff you can buy! They have a lot of things that are expensive! :O**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 14! Please review! :)**


	15. Dancers aren't THAT bad, right? Right?

**Madison and Kagura are friends, and they'll need to stick up for each other. Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: That's okay. XD**

**Angelbott: Well, as I said before, I've realized that I do need to bring a lot of money. Sucks how a lot of things are expensive. But hopefully, I'll save up a lot of my money so that I can buy more stuff next year.**

* * *

><p>After the make-over Tama and Kagura gave me, I decided to go out for a walk since it was once again a very lovely day.<p>

I had recently stopped crying from thinking about my friends and family, including Gabriela.

Kagura asked me, "Can I walk with you, Madison-Chan?"

I gave out a chuckle, and answered, "Sure you can, Kagura."

"Yippie!" She exclaimed. As I put my socks and shoes on, she was putting her shoes on as well. She grabbed her purple 'umbrella' since it was sunny out, and she's a Yato, sensitive to the sun. If her skin was exposed, she wouldn't complained...a lot.

As we were both going out of the Yorozuya place, Tama went back to the bar to go back to work, such as sweeping, wiping off the bar, etc. You name it.

Kagura and I weren't so worried about her since she has the personality of a human.

As we were walking away from Gintoki's home, Kagura said, "It's so nice out. We should go to the beach sometime."

"But isn't your skin sensitive to the sun?" I asked her with a brow raised up.

Her eyes opened widely, and she was in a bit of sulk. "Don't remind me that I'm a Yato." She had a drop of sweat go down her face, and she said in a whisper, "The atmosphere feels heavy all of a sudden..."

I showed a cracked smile, and patted her shoulder, thinking that it would make her feel better. Strangely enough, it did make her feel much better than before.

Seconds later, she decided to change the subject. "I know that family members are supposed to love each other, and I also know that you love your sister very much...but..." Kagura paused, and frowned a bit. She couldn't finish her sentence because she was very hesitant towards me.

And with her just talking about family members, I figured, "Is this about your brother?"

She didn't look shocked, nor did she yelp. What she did was that she nodded her head slowly. She said, "You're lucky you have a family member that actually loves you. My brother is an asshole. And I don't like my bald dad so much. The only person who was kind enough to me was my mom."

I blinked, feeling really bad for Kagura. True, her father was and is a weirdo, but he cares about her since she's his daughter. And as for her mother...well, nobody knows much.

I told Kagura, "At least we have friends, right?"

She blinked her blue eyes, and stared at me for a second. Another second later, she showed a tiny smile, and gave out a chuckle.

"Yes, and you're one of my good friends."

"What about Gintoki and Shinpachi?" I asked Kagura with a chuckle.

She touched my shoulder for a brief moment, and she commented about Gintoki and Shinpachi with a blank stare, "They get on my nerves most of the time."

"Right..." I said quietly.

Kagura added, "And when I get back, I'll kick Gin-Chan's ass for not getting my Sukonbu!"

I informed her, "Kagura-Chan, you don't need to kick his ass. You should earn some money that way you can buy some yourself."

"But Madison-Chan, adults need to take care of their children, you know what I'm saying?"

I blinked, and knew that Kagura's not the daughter of Gintoki. Then again, she probably would've wanted Gintoki to be her father instead of her real dad. But I never know.

I told her, "No. He's not your dad. Umibouzu is."

She gave me a blank stare, looking like she thought I was crazy. Maybe Kagura didn't want to be reminded that Umibouzu was her real father.

I didn't bother mentioning him again, so I said, "You want to go to the park for a little bit?"

Kagura tapped her chin, and answered, "Well, if I see that Yocchan dumbass again, I will kick his ass. And I'll make sure he doesn't bug you."

"Thanks, but I can ignore him."

"I will support you, Madison-Chan." She showed a grin, and I figured that she wanted to protect me, even if it wasn't that serious. I gave out another chuckle just as we were starting to walk again.

Moments later, as we were getting close to the park, we suddenly felt a hand on each of our shoulders.

I turned my head around slowly, and I saw a guy, cross-dressing. Meaning he looked like a woman.

I asked hesitantly, "C-Can we help you with anything, sir?"

_Or ma'am?_ I thought, wondering if this guy wanted us to call him by 'ma'am' or 'sir'. Hell, I was a bit scared of him, to be honest.

But he didn't give me or Kagura a scary look at all. Instead, he asked us, "Will you two girls work at my job for today?"

Kagura was less scared than me, but there was no doubt that she was a little worried about us.

I thought again, _What was his name? I know his last name is Saigou._

The cross-dressing guy asked us again, "Will you?"

Kagura asked him, "Why? Aren't we too young since your place is a bar?"

"It's not just a bar, young lady! It's a dance club!" He exclaimed at Kagura, informing her.

I finally spoke, "What is it for?"

He answered, "You two will need to dance for today. My original members are sick, and I was looking for girls like you to dance."

Kagura asked without hesitant, "What did they get sick from?"

Saigou answered, "From herpes."

"HUH?" She exclaimed with a funny look on her face. It wasn't always like this, but herpes usually mean that somebody got a disease from having unprotected sex. I may not know much about sex, but I at least know about diseases.

He told us, "You just have to be over 13. And I know you two are over 13, so I'm not gonna bother asking."

I said to the cross-dressing male, "Thanks, but we were heading over to the park."

"It's just for today!"

He grabbed my hand, and Kagura's, and he just pulled us until we were at his work place. I didn't want to dance in front of people since I'm stage fright, but I guess the two of us girls didn't have a choice. Well, at least neither of us called him or his workers freaks, because then we would get beaten up by him. And I refuse to get harmed by this weirdo.

As we were in front of his job, he told us, "Now, Azumi will show you the outfits you'll be in for dancing."

I knew who this Azumi was. He was also a cross-dresser with orange hair, and has facial hair. Azumi looked astonished to see me and Kagura, but I obviously wasn't happy about this, even if I was excited in the beginning.

Azumi exclaimed in a girly voice, despite that he's an old man, "Just follow me, ladies!"

Me and Kagura obeyed, and went to the dressing room. Azumi then gave us outfits for us to wear. Thankfully, they weren't slutty outfits that makes your underwear show easily.

Azumi exclaimed once more before he (Or she by Saigou, but he's obviously a male) closed the door to give us privacy, "Don't take too long! Hurry up while you can!"

As he closed the door, Kagura sighed in grief. She said, "Why did that freak force us to come here?"

Just then, we heard stomping, coming towards the door. I knew that it was Saigou. He grunted with a scary tone, "Young lady, if you call us freaks again, I'll kick your damn ass! Understand?"

Kagura sounded scared that time, so she said, "Y-Yes!"

"Good." He stomped back, and I opened my eyes widely in fear.

I quietly told Kagura, "He scares me. Don't say that again, otherwise I'll have a panic attack."

She replied, "You're right."

Not long later, we both changed our clothes, and as we got out the door, Azumi exaggerated, and exclaimed at us, "My, you two look wonderful~!"

I blinked, and thought, _We don't look that great. Shut up._

Azumi ordered us to follow him again, and we obeyed.

We then saw Saigou, and he smiled at us. "It will just be for today, but I wish you could dance for me every day!"

I blinked once again, and told him, "Yeah, well, actually, I don't dance in front of people, so I'd rather dance just for today."

While being scared of insulting him, he didn't look insulted. He replied, "I see. Well, at least you're being honest."

He waved his hand at us like a woman (Which he isn't), and ordered us, "Now just dance on this stage, and don't say anything."

"That'll be easy," Kagura said. I had a feeling that she didn't want to talk like me.

Azumi said, "Just dance like what you would do. I'll play my instrument, and Madam Saigou will watch."

"What's his first name?" I asked, trying to remember.

He answered with his normal tone, "Tokumori."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering," I replied back at him.

I was happy that neither me or Kagura got punched in the face by him. I'd rather have a warning than get punched unexpectantly.

I took a deep breath, breathed out, and started to dance as soon as the music started playing. The place had about four people in it, so I was comfortable for now. Kagura, on the other hand, looked like she was about to mess up, but so far, she didn't.

Saigou showed a small smile, and said, "You're doing good, you two."

I sighed and rolled my eyes a little bit because I don't like to dance in front of tons of people. Thankfully, there were now three customers in the bar or whatever it was called.

But one of the customers, who was obviously drunk, shouted at Kagura and I, "Hey! You freaks! Even my grandmother could dance better than you!"

I was barely offended by it, but Kagura had an anger mark on her cheek. It looked like she wanted to beat the crap out of him, because after all, Tokumori Saigou pretty much forced us to dance since his original members were diseased by herpes. I was actually curious if they had sex with males or females since they were probably men cross-dressing as well. But I figured that I would never know, because I didn't want to know.

But just then, Tokumori set his hand on top of the customer's head (He's a big guy, I'll telling ya!), and told him in a low tone, "Sir. You shouldn't have said that to my workers for the day." He then threw him in a corner of the place, and crashed into a table, with fragile looking cups and such.

My eyes opened widely, and I felt even more scared than earlier.

_I sure hope he doesn't throw me like that._ I thought while being frightened.

Kagura whispered to me, "Guess I don't have to beat the shit out of that drunk."

I replied in a whisper as well, "I guess not."

We both tried to ignore it, and continued to dance, like Tokumori would want us to do. I just wanted to get through with it that way I wouldn't have to dance for him...ever again. Kagura wouldn't want to do it ever again as well.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone who looked very familiar. Someone who I could've sworn that I've met him or her before. Then, when I turned my head out of curiosity, I knew who is was.

_Katsura!_

Katsura was cross-dressing, and I do admit, he actually looks good dressing as a woman.

Kagura seemed to notice him as well, and exclaimed, "Oi! Zura! Over here!" Even though Kagura exclaimed at him, Tokumori didn't flinch.

Katsura turned his head, and corrected Kagura, "It's not Zura. It's Zurako." It was those times where whenever he's dressed as a woman, he goes by 'Zurako'. I'd prefer 'Katsura' than 'Zurako' though because his real name is better.

Tokumori told the two of us real girls, "Okay, you can take a break. But be back on stage in 15 minutes."

"Whatever," Kagura replied, picking her nose.

Tokumori shouted at her, pointing at her figure, "Don't 'whatever' me! This is very important, and if you talk back at me, you'll work here non-stop until midnight!"

Kagura ignored him, but it was obvious that she didn't want that.

As we were on our break, we ran to Katsura. I said, "Yo, Zurako. Why're you here again?"

I figured that I'd have to call him 'Zurako' because that would be his nickname for when he's 'working' here.

Katsura answered, "I just wanted to be in disguise for when the Shinsengumi come here."

I blinked my brown eyes, and informed him, "But the Shinsengumi mostly go to Otae's work."

"True, but this is just in case they come here."

"Yeah, you really are dumb."

He corrected, "Not dumb, it's Katsura."

Kagura asked him while she was still picking her nose, with a blank expression, "Didn't you say it was Zurako?"

He answered, "That's because we're talking to each other where most people can't hear us."

"But Saigou may hear us now," I informed Katsura.

Katsura blinked, as he was fixing his make-up that was on him, looking pretty like a woman. Tokumori turned his head back as he had his head facing the three of us.

He went back to his normal expression, and said in a mutter, "Looks like someone doesn't appreciate my beautiful looks."

Kagura asked Katsura, "Didn't you say you wanted to be in disguise from the bastards of the Shinsengumi?"

"Who cares about them? I just want to get out of here because..." He leaned his head, and told me in a whisper, "...he and the workers are freaks." Tokumori flinched, looking like he heard what Katsura said.

But a few seconds later, he inserted his pinkie in his ear, and said to himself, "Maybe it was a fly buzzing." I sighed in relief, because I didn't want him to punch Katsura like he did to that drunk dude.

A young boy came in the place, and said, "You actually brought females in?" Saigou turned his head to the boy, who's hair was in a small ponytail, and opened his eyes widely.

He exclaimed, "Teruhiko! These two girls will just be working here for the day!"

"Oh, good," The boy named Teruhiko replied. I just remembered that he's the son of Tokumori Saigou.

Kagura walked up to the boy and said, "Oi, kid. Tell your pop to dress normally."

Tokumori flinched, only this time, he stood up from his seat, and stomped to Kagura. He looked really pissed. So pissed, that there was an visible aura above him. As he was right in front of Kagura, he told her with his low tone again, "Young lady. Don't you dare tell my son to tell me to dress 'normally'. I am dressing up normally."

"Really? Because I actually thought you were a woman when I first saw you!" Kagura replied to him, pointing at his face.

Saigou looked more pissed, and was about to punch Kagura in the face. "I'll make you ugly now, little girl!"

Before he even touched Kagura, she hopped above his back, and kicked the back of his head, hard. Tokumori then landed on the ground, unconscious. I could tell because he had blank eyes.

Azumi dashed to him, and shouted at Kagura, "How...How dare you harm the madam!" He clenched his teeth, and shouted at the three of us, "Get out! All of you!" I blinked, and sighed. I went to the dressing room to change, but Kagura dashed towards me.

She said, "We don't have time to change into our regular clothes! The guy could wake up any minute!" Kagura grabbed her clothes as well, and ran out of the place with me. Katsura didn't bring his clothes for some strange reason, but ran with us as well.

I asked him, "Now you want to get out of that place?"

"Of course!" Katsura exclaimed. "I need to find Elizabeth! She ran away from that place when Saigou told me to dance for him again!"

Kagura replied to him, "Really?" Katsura nodded his head.

Minutes after we ran away from the 'bar', we all stopped to catch our breaths.

But just then, we suddenly heard Teruhiko's voice.

"What's with you guys? My dad's not that bad."

Didn't he know how wrong he was? Hell, I was afraid that Tokumori was going to kick all of our asses for running out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I've decided to make Madison and Kagura dancers. And I wanted to bring Katsura into this since he's worked for Saigou before. XD<strong>

**And by the way, I had to look up Saigou's first name, Tokumori, because I've completely forgotten what it was until now. At least I remember his son's name. But they don't appear often in the anime so it doesn't even matter.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 15! Please review! :)**


	16. I'd rather dance in private!

**Madison, Kagura and Katsura have escaped from the bar of Saigou, but Teruhiko has begun a conversation with them. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Bootlegs? I don't think I've seen any of those! :O Well, even if I did see them, I wouldn't really buy them. XD**

**SmileRen: Thank you! :D**

**Ipopo: I know you reviewed the first chapter, but thank you! Same here! Well, if you have bad English, you don't have to read more of this unless your English is getting better. LOL But again, thanks.**

* * *

><p>Katsura, Kagura and I have ran out of the bar that was Tokumori Saigou's. It was ecause Azumi told us in his anger voice, 'Get out! All of you!'<p>

I was glad to get out of there, but Kagura rushed out of the place, and she told me that we didn't have time to change back into our regular clothes. So instead, we just grabbed our clothes, and ran out, still wearing our dancing outfits. Katsura was still dressed as a woman, but I wanted to laugh about it.

Teruhiko said, "My dad's not that bad."

My eyebrow twitched a few times before I told him, "Kid. Haven't you ever seen your dad throw a drunk in mid-air, when the drunk called us freaks?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising a brow up.

Kagura face-palmed herself, and exclaimed at him, "YOUR DAD REALLY HATES IT WHEN ANYONE CALLS HIM A FREAK, RIGHT? WELL, A DRUNK CALLED ME AND MADISON FREAKS, AND YOUR DAD JUST THREW IN AT A TABLE, CRASHING INTO IT!"

Teruhiko blinked his small eyes, and chuckled a bit.

Kagura got irritated and shouted at him, "WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY?"

He answered, "Well, that's my dad. He does overreact, I will admit that. But he's a great father to me. He saved me from a monster."

I had remembered that time where Gintoki was also dressing as a woman, but he and Katsura and Teruhiko were in a forest...with that idiot Prince Hata and his servant.

I thought, _I wonder if I'll meet Prince idiot Hata sometime?_

I didn't want to worry about that for now. What I was worried about was, "But he may try to find me and Kagura, and beat the crap out of us! I don't want that!"

Kagura exclaimed to him, agreeing with me, "Yeah! But we left because that Azumi guy told us to!"

Katsura added, "This is all true."

Teruhiko said, "Well, I'll tell my father that then. He wouldn't want to beat me up or throw me into a table. And I know it's true, Auntie."

Katsura corrected him, "It's not Auntie, it's Katsura."

Teruhiko ignored him, and asked me, "What's your name?"

My eyes blinked, and I gave him a smile, answering his question, "Madison Willis."

He showed a smile as well, and asked, "How about we hang out at the park?" Kagura smiled evilly all of a sudden, and he asked her, "D-Do you not like the park?"

Kagura laughed in an evil way, and exclaimed, "I do like the park! I just know that Yocchan will be there, claiming that he's the motherfucking king there!"

Everyone, including me, blinked, saying, "O-Okay..."

Kagura lost her evil look, and said, "Then let's go to the park!"

I could care less about Yocchan bugging me, because I'm good at ignoring people (Unless they were pushing me around), but I had a feeling that Kagura would overreact and punch him.

We all walked to the park, and talk probably.

For some reason, I had forgotten that I was still wearing my dance outfit. Kagura looked happy, and she might've forgotten that she was wearing a dance outfit as well.

We all ignored it, and within minutes, we were at the park.

I said with a smile on my face, "It's such a nice day to go to the park...that is, when it's summer."

Katsura said, "I remember playing with Gintoki when we were kids. Wish we had a playground though, because all we did was play tag, and it was boring after a while."

I chuckled as soon as I heard Katsura's comment.

Kagura jumped onto the swings, but we heard an irritated voice, which was behind Kagura.

"Hey! That's my swing! You can be on the other swing!"

She turned her head, and it was none other than that Yocchan. Kagura made a weird stare at him, and asked with a low tone, "Why the hell does it matter who's is who's?"

Yocchan got more mad when he heard her question in that tone. He asked in a loud voice, "Because it's my favorite! And what's with that outfit? Did you go to a ball or something?"

"Yes I did, dummy," She answered sarcastically.

Just as things were out of control, Yocchan noticed me, and laughed, pointing at me. "Who's that? She looks weird!"

I blinked, and wasn't a bit offended at all. I wouldn't mind being called weird, but if it was more offensive than that, I would get pissed off.

Kagura exclaimed at the chubby-faced bossy kid, "This is Madison! And she's my friend who actually cares about me!"

Yocchan walked towards me, and was 'examining' me. I didn't really understand him, but after he was finished, he made a disgust look.

He told me, "You're not weird. You're just showing off in that outfit!"

I replied to him with a straight look, "Actually, I'm not showing off. I was forced to wear this."

"So that you could try to look beautiful? Well, it ain't working on me!" He laughed, annoyingly. As I said, I could care less about him. I blinked once again, and gave him information.

"I don't care if I am beautiful or not. The only thing I care about is my friend."

He made another disgust look, only this time, he pointed at Kagura, and shouted at me, "You're friends with that freak? She eats that sour crap they call Sukonbu! And she calls herself 'Queen of Kabuki District'! I'm the king of Kabuki District, and you should know that!"

I just rolled my eyes, and replied, "Maybe you should work on your manners, such as sharing. Because you have poor behavior."

He flinched, and clenched his teeth, as if he was insulted. Chubby-faced Yocchan then shouted at me yet again, "How dare you talk to me like that! I have good behavior, and since I'm the king of the district, I have every right to hit you! I don't give a crap if you're a girl!"

Yocchan clenched his fist, and swung it, about to punch me. But before he was even able to touch my face, Kagura jumped on his back, forcing him to the ground. He just yelled, "Oof!" And he twitched as he was lying, on his stomach, on the ground.

Kagura spit to the dirt, and asked me, "You okay, Madison-Chan?"

I nodded my head, and chuckled at her, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm surprised you weren't offended when he called you weird."

"Well, I'm used to that type of insult." I gave out another chuckle just as Katsura began to have a talk with us.

He said, "You're not weird, you're Madison."

I just stared at him for a second, and laughed kind of hard. Teruhiko looked at Yocchan, and shook his head at him.

Teruhiko said, "Yocchan will never learn that he's _not _the king of Kabuki District."

Kagura exclaimed, "Nope! He's a fatty, uh-huh!"

He laughed, and so did I.

Katsura blinked his eyes, and realized, "What about your father, Teruhiko? Do you believe he's gain back his consciousness? Do you think he's gonna try to find us?"

Teruhiko tapped his chin for the next ten seconds, and answered, "All I know is that I'm not involved in this."

"Gee, thanks for the help, Mr. No-Idea!" Kagura said sarcastically.

I touched her shoulder, and informed her, "Kagura-Chan, he's just a kid."

She stared at me, and gave out a tiny smile. "He is a kid, but he's not much help, uh-huh!"

Katsura then said, "We could throw these dance outfits in the garbage, and pretend that none of this ever happened, uh-huh."

I looked at Katsura with a brow raised up. I told him, "You're saying 'uh-huh' at the end of your sentences now?"

He just laughed, "No! I just wanted to copy Kagura for once!"

Kagura kicked him in the stomach, and shouted at him, "This is no time for games, cross-dresser!"

Katsura corrected her with a grunt, "I-It's not cross-dresser, it's Katsura."

I told him, "Kagura's right, Katsura. We don't want our asses kicked by that Tokumori Saigou guy. He's scary!"

Teruhiko raised his brow yet again, and replied to me, "What makes you think he's that scary?"

"Teruhiko-San...have you ever seen your father work before?"

"Yes, a few times."

I face-palmed myself, and was getting agitated about the whole situation Kagura, Katsura and I were into. Teruhiko was lucky he wasn't involved in this, otherwise he would actually understand what I was talking about. I was just happy he wasn't working for his father as well because then people would call him a freak, and his father would be extremely pissed off.

I kept forgetting that I was still in my dancing outfit. I asked Kagura, "Kagura, do you think we can find a place where we can change into our regular outfits?"

She tapped her chin with her finger, and blinked, answering, "We could go back to Gin-Chan's place, and change!"

"But isn't he home?" I asked. "I don't want him to see us in these outfits."

Kagura blinked, and realized, "I guess you're right, Madison-Chan. I refuse to have Gin-Chan laughing at us. Let's find a public bathroom or something, uh-huh."

Katsura asked, "But where are we going to find a public bathroom?"

I said, "We'll find one. And don't get captured by the Shinsengumi."

"Oh, they won't find me." Katsura made a grin, looking like he was dead serious. Well, he was really.

Teruhiko told the three of us, "I know where one is. Just follow me."

Kagura exclaimed, "Yeah, let's get out of here before chubby so-called king gets up!"

I nodded my head in agreement, and the three of us followed Teruhiko, out of the park, and into the actual city of Edo.

Not long after we were out of the park, Kagura began to scratch herself on the chest. She whispered in my ear, "I'm starting to itch."

"Do you think you have a bug bite?" I asked her in a whisper as well.

She answered, "I don't know! I'll have to see when we get back, uh-huh!"

I chuckled just as Teruhiko spotted a public bathroom. "There it is. Now you three will change while I wait out here."

Katsura informed him, "I left my clothes at the bar."

"Well, then you'll just have to wait until you get back."

Katsura felt his chest, and thought he had a lump. Then, he ruffled in his kimono, and noticed that his actual clothes were in the kimono the entire time. I thought it was strange because I didn't even see the lump. Kagura didn't either.

He said, "Never mind. I can change." Teruhiko shook his head with a smile on his face as Kagura and I were heading to the girls' restroom, while Katsura went in the boys' restroom, so that we could all change into our clothes.

As Kagura and I went into different stalls in the bathroom, she said while the bathroom was echoing, "Do you suppose we could tell Gin-Chan about this whole situation we went through today?"

I thought about it for a minute, and answered, "We could, but he would say, 'Glad it wasn't me'."

"Haha, good point."

I slipped out of the dancing outfit, and got back into my regular clothes. First, I put my stripped, pant-like tights on, then my regular outfit that I was normally wearing while I'm in Edo.

My hair was still a bit wavy at the bottom, but I knew it wouldn't last long. I fixed my bangs, and grabbed the dancing outfit that I was wearing at Saigou's work.

I was the first to finish changing. Kagura grunted, "This outfit is hard to get out of!"

I blinked my brown eyes, and asked, "Is it tight?"

"Yeah! I only did that because it was too loose, uh-huh!"

I rolled my eyes, and thought, _Oh, Kagura-Chan._

About ten minutes later, she was finally done changing. As soon as she walked out of the stall, carrying her outfit plus her umbrella, she asked, "Shall we throw them away like what Zura asked?"

I shook my head, answering Kagura, "No. We should return them to Saigou."

She furrowed her brows a little, and exclaimed in fear, "But he may kick our asses for walking out of his workplace, uh-huh!"

I landed my hand on her shoulder, and told her, "We can apologize to him, that is, if he'll listen to us."

Kagura lowered her head slightly, and mumbled, "But I feel scared of him."

"Same here, Kagura-Chan, but we gotta do it," I replied with a bit of a weak smile.

She gulped, and said, "Alright, Madison-Chan. Let's go."

I showed a bigger smile and we were out of the bathroom. Katsura was in his normal clothes as well. And he didn't have the make-up on anymore, but his face was completely shown, without those head-covers, and I thought he would get caught easily by the Shinsengumi.

I asked Katsura, "Zura, you'll be captured easily."

He replied, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura. And I've been in the streets lots of times, that is, without a head-cover."

I rolled my eyes once again, and we were heading back to the bar that Kagura and I were dancing in, and Katsura was serving drunks their drinks.

The four of us then started to walk back to the bar, but my heart was suddenly beating faster. I knew this would happen because I was also frightened (Like Kagura) that Tokumori would be very angry at me, her and Katsura.

I tried not to worry about it so much, but I was sweating, which meant that I felt very hot. Plus, my heart was beating really fast from fear. I didn't want to see Tokumori again, but we had to get through with it, because I did not want to keep this dancing outfit which I must admit it wasn't that comfortable to wear.

Katsura didn't look scared at all. Lucky bastard.

Teruhiko didn't look scared either, but it was because he wasn't wearing an outfit from his father, who cross-dresses.

Minutes later, we heard the voice that was the father of Teruhiko.

"Found you three."

The three of us turned our bodies around slowly, and Katsura was finally looking a bit scared. Kagura started to shake, like me, and was sweating constantly. Katsura didn't sweat as much as the two of us girls, but he was shaking a little.

As soon as we saw Tokumori's face, he didn't look that mad. I had expected him to have that aura above him again, but there was no aura this time.

He said, "I'm not trying to scare you."

Kagura and I managed to calm down...a little. Katsura, well, I'm not so sure since he looks the same as before.

I asked, "I-I thought you were mad at us for running away."

He chuckled, and replied, "Azumi told me that he kicked you out. I punched him for that. Only I can kick you out."

Kagura blinked, and raised both of her brows up.

She said to him, "Really?"

Tokumori nodded his head. "Yes. And there's no need to apologize. I forgive you. And since you danced well for me, here's your money."

He handed me, Kagura and Katsura some money. I opened my eyes widely, and asked, "Is this really necessary?"

He nodded once again, and answered, "You danced well, like I said. And I know you don't understand, but you will sometime."

The three of us accepted the money anyways, even though I didn't get what he was saying. But even if that was the case, I said, "Thanks."

"Sure thing," Tokumori replied. He then noticed Teruhiko, and told him, "Come on, Teruhiko, let's go."

He blinked, and replied to his father, "Okay, dad." Teruhiko walked to his father, and held hands with him.

Before they walked back home, Tokumori turned his head to us, and said, "Thanks for dancing for me. Hopefully, my original members will come back tomorrow."

Kagura asked, "Will you hire other cross-dressing men if they're still not there?"

"Probably."

There, Tokumori and Teruhiko walked home. I sighed in relief, amazed that he wasn't that angry. Kagura and I looked at each other, then the money that he gave us. But we didn't care why he gave us money as long as we got it.

Katsura laughed, and said, "Well, I should get going! See you girls some other time!"

He threw his outfit on top of mine, which I was still carrying. I said, "Well, since Tokumori looked like he didn't care about the outfits, I guess we could throw them away."

"Unless..." Kagura added with a grin on her face. She suggested, "Let's give these outfits to Madao!"

I made a cracked smile, and asked, "Why?"

"Because he may use them for blankets, uh-huh!"

I chuckled, "I don't quite get it, but okay then."

We walked to Hasegawa, also known as Madao, and told him, "You want these as blankets?" He stared at the outfits, and made an idiotic smile.

He exclaimed, "Sure! Thanks!" Hasegawa then took them out of our hands, and Kagura and I went back to the Yorozuya place.

I said, "I don't ever want to dance in front of people again."

"Me either," Kagura replied. "I was this close to beat the shit out of that drunk when he called us freaks."

"But at least Saigou took care of him."

Kagura chuckled and replied, "Yeah."

It wasn't that great dancing in front of people, but at least my ass didn't get kicked by Tokumori.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura saved Madison from that fatass Yocchan! XD Of course, nobody remembers him, even me! :P<strong>

**Anyways, the next chapter, Mayumi returns! And she'll be introduced to Shinpachi and Kagura!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 16! Please review! :)**


	17. Don't ever call her a little girl

**Guess who's coming back? Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: Read chapter 10 and you'll find out. ;P**

**Angelbott: Speaking of posters, I saw a lot of beautiful ones! It was really hard to choose because I only had about 60 dollars. I managed to get one, and it was a poster of a mermaid. ^^**

* * *

><p>The day after Kagura and I were in a mess of dancing at Saigou's work, I felt very relaxed. Well, quite bored, actually. The Yorozuya haven't found any requests for work yet, plus it was starting to rain again. All I did was give out a sigh.<p>

_Sometimes the rain sucks, _I thought while resting my head on the palm of my hand.

Kagura just ate another piece of Sukonbu, and told Gintoki while he was sitting in his spinning chair at his desk, "Gin-Chan, we should play in the puddles, and mud."

"Kagura-Chan," Gintoki replied. "You can get a cold. Don't you remember what happened last time, when you were in _my _clothes?"

She tapped her chin before answering Gintoki, "Oh yeah, I remember that. Your clothes may have been big on me, but it was worth it, uh-huh!" Kagura only gave Gintoki a smile like she was proud of wearing his clothes.

I chuckled, and told Kagura, "Here's my advice: Don't wear huge clothes because they can fall off of you, and you can trip on them."

She raised a brow up as she was staring at me. She replied, "Well, since you are a better friend than the weirdos, I'll follow your advice."

I gave out another chuckle, but all of a sudden, a knock came at the door.

Gintoki turned his seat around, blinking the fact that someone might've had a request for the Yorozuya. Could that be it? Well, we just had to find out.

He got out of his seat (Well, duh! How else would it be?) and walked slowly to the door. Kagura asked him, "Gin-Chan. Are you hesitating?"

"No!" Gintoki exclaimed at her. "I just have a feeling."

"About what?"

"I don't know!"

Gintoki reached out his hand to open the door. As he opened it, he lowered his head a bit, and saw someone he might've or might've not known.

Out of curiosity, I turned around to see who it was. It was that girl I met in the alley way.

"Mayumi? What's going on?" Gintoki asked Mayumi.

I showed a small smile, and was a little happy that Mayumi Kurosawa came by.

As I got off the couch, and ran to her, I asked, "How did you know I was here?"

She blinked, and answered, "Actually, I wanted to visit Gintoki-San's place since I haven't seen him for a while. And I didn't even know you were here. Did you tell me? I can't remember."

I scratched my head, and honestly told her, "Probably not."

"Well, anyways, I'm so happy to see you guys again!" Mayumi exclaimed cheerfully.

I showed a bigger smile, and said, "Same here! I'm happy to see you again too! You wanna meet Shinpachi and Kagura?"

"Of course!"

She closed her umbrella, and took her sandals off. I could see her sword hanging in her red ribbon on her yukata. I figured that Shinpachi and Kagura would be concerned about a 13-year-old girl holding a sword.

But I wouldn't mind that since it was only Mayumi's business. The only thing I thought was that they would probably call her a little girl.

Kagura stared at Mayumi for a second, and asked, "Are you one of Gin-Chan's old friends?"

Mayumi answered, "You could say that, but I actually became friends with him last year."

"I see." Kagura turned to Gintoki and asked him with a weird look, "Gin-Chan. How come you didn't introduce this girl to us earlier?"

Gintoki picked his nose with his pinkie, and told Kagura, "Because she wouldn't let me talk about you guys first, plus, you might think it's weird for a little girl to be holding a sword."

Mayumi flipped out at Gintoki, and exclaimed at him, "I'm not a little girl! I may be short, but I'm not little! I told you that I'm 13!"

I sort of felt bad for her being called a little girl despite her age, but then again, I also thought it was funny to see her get mad.

I told her, "Mayumi-Chan, I don't think you're a little girl. I think you're strong."

She turned her head to see me, and asked with both her brows raised up, "You think so?"

I nodded my head, and replied, "I do. Plus, you're not like those immature brats, claiming that a territory is theirs. Trust me, I've seen an idiot act like that before."

Mayumi gave out a chuckle, and said, "I used to hear that."

She turned her head to Shinpachi and Kagura. She bowed politely and said to them, "My name is Mayumi Kurosawa. Nice to meet you two."

Kagura picked her nose like Gintoki, and replied with a dull tone, "Nice to meet you too, little girl."

Mayumi had an anger mark on her head, but smiled. She then brought out her sword, and was about to fight Kagura.

She shouted, "I'M NOT LITTLE!"

Kagura managed to dodge her sword, but the couch was slightly damaged. I touched Mayumi's shoulder, and told her, "Mayumi-Chan, please don't cause damage in this place."

She calmed down, and set her sword back in her ribbon. "I'm sorry. It's just that...I hate being called little."

"I know, but you should at least try to get used to it."

"I want to, Madison-Chan..." I was happy that she remembered my name.

I patted her head, and gave her a warm smile. Gintoki then stopped picking his nose, and began to have a conversation with Mayumi.

"How's life?" Gintoki asked.

Mayumi gave him a smile, and answered, "It's fine. I'm a bit lonely though, but I'm okay."

I thought about Mayumi, _I can tell that she really is lonely._

Shinpachi asked her, "When are your parents home?"

"Actually, they died." Mayumi answered Shinpachi.

Shinpachi and Kagura's eyes widened, looking like they were in disbelief. But then again, why would they be this shocked if Mayumi was lying? I knew that she wasn't lying, because she told me that her parents died when I first met her.

Kagura asked, "Died? I know you said you were a little lonely, but don't you think you should at least have some company?"

Mayumi did nothing but give out a chuckle. "Sometimes. But I snap other times. And whenever I do snap at someone, they think I'm strange or something."

I began to furrow my brows, feeling bad even more for Mayumi.

I touched her shoulder once again, and told her, "I don't think you're strange. Even if you do snap in front of me, I still want to be your friend."

Mayumi's eyes widened. She asked hesitantly, "Y-You want to be my friend, Madison-Chan?"

I nodded my head again but with a smile.

"I do." I then gave her a hug, and she accepted it. She hugged me back, only it was a bit tighter than the hug I was giving her.

The tighter she hugged, the less breath I had. Thankfully, she didn't hug me that tight.

Gintoki said in a low tone, "Lucky girl gets a big hug."

I turned my head to Gintoki, and told him, "I thought you didn't like hugs."

He replied, "I only give hugs to people I care the most!"

"Oh yeah? Like who?" I asked, giving him a straight look.

Gintoki just paused for a second. "..." He lowered his head for a moment, thinking. He then answered my question, "I once gave Tsukuyo a big hug from when I saved her."

I didn't bother asking what he saved her from, because I knew already.

Mayumi lets go of me, and says, "Madison-Chan...are you friends with the Yorozuya?"

I blinked as I looked into Mayumi's eyes. I then answered, "Yeah, but it seems that Kagura-Chan cares about me the most."

Kagura showed a grin, and exclaimed, "Yes because Madison-Chan is nicer than Perm-San and Glasses-San, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi and Gintoki had anger marks on their faces, and they shouted at her, "SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!"

Kagura chuckled a bit evilly, but I didn't mind it as long as she wasn't causing chaos with Gintoki or Shinpachi.

I shook my head and smiled slightly. Mayumi looked up to me, and asked me, "Where are you originally from?"

I stared at her back. I thought to myself, _Perhaps I should tell her too, but I'm not so sure if she'll believe me._

I sighed quietly, and told her, "Believe it or not, I'm from America. And I'm from another world."

She blinked, giving me a confused look. "Another world? Do you look completely different than what we look like?"

"Yes, but we're still human." I chuckled once again.

Mayumi lowered her head, staring at her legs for a minute. She then looked back at me, and said, "Are you really from a different world?"

I answered, "Yes, Mayumi-Chan. I would never lie to you. Because you probably wouldn't like it if I did lie."

She lowered her eyes, and stared off into space.

After a few seconds of staring to nowhere, she replied, "Then I believe you. How did you get here?"

I closed my eyes half-way, and told her how I got into Edo, and the world of Gintama.

A moment after I explained the whole truth to Mayumi, she opened her eyes, without blinking. I said, "Sorry I didn't tell you the last time we met."

She replied with a small smile, "That's okay. You just didn't know me that much."

Kagura said to Mayumi, while chewing on her Sukonbu once again, "So are you anti-social, Makuki-Chan?"

Mayumi corrected Kagura as she answered, "First of all, it's 'Mayumi'. Second, I'm not really anti-social. I just don't have any parents or siblings. I don't even know if I have any other relatives that are still alive."

Shinpachi said, "Well, at least you're not crying so much."

"I cry occasionally. But most of the time, I'm fine with it."

I blinked at Mayumi, and was wondering, _I should visit her place more often._

I told Mayumi after my thought, "Mayumi-Chan. If you ever get lonely, you can always talk to me."

She smiled at me, and hugged me once again. She quietly said, "Thank you, Madison-Chan. By the way, when will you get home?"

I lowered my eyes, and honestly answered her, "No idea. I will try to find a way back but it won't be easy for me since I don't know at the moment."

"How about we take a picture of us?"

"Why? Just out of curiosity."

"Because if you ever go back to your world, we'll probably never see each other again. So I want to take a picture including you so that I don't forget what you look like."

I smiled once again right before replying to Mayumi, "That sounds fair. Alright, let's take a picture."

She smiled back, only it was bigger than mine. She exclaimed, "Good thing I brought a camera with me!" Mayumi brought a camera out of her yukata (Why would she put it there? Bah, whatever.) and asked Kagura, "Kagura, can you take a picture of me and Madison-Chan together?"

Kagura laughed a bit, but answered, "Sure." Mayumi sat down next to me, and made a peace out sign. I, on the other hand, just smiled at the camera as Kagura told the two of us, "Say cheese!"

Mayumi and I obeyed, and said 'cheese' right as she clicked the button that gave out a flash of light, and that's when I knew that she took the picture perfectly.

Mayumi rested her hand, but then stood up.

She said to Gintoki, Kagura and I, "Well, I should get going. It was nice seeing you again, Madison-Chan."

I replied back, "You too, Mayumi-Chan. Remember, just talk to me if you ever get lonely."

"I will!" She gave me a thumbs up as she was putting her sandals back on, grabbing her umbrella.

Gintoki told Mayumi, "See you some other time, Mayumi-Chan."

"Sure, Gintoki-San," She replied to Gintoki.

She waved at all of us seconds before she went out of the door, and went on home. I closed my eyes half-way once again as I thought, _True, I may never see her again when I go home, but at least I'll remember her._

I always remember people's faces (not always with names) even if I haven't seen them for a long time.

Kagura asked me, "Does this mean I'll never see you again when you go home?" She looked a bit sad, but I had to be honest with her.

I answered, "It's true. But we can take a picture of us as well if you'd like."

"Maybe some time, just don't let me forget!"

I chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't."

I was happy to be Mayumi's friend, and since she told me about her fighting skills, I knew for a moment that she's a strong girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I was pretty happy to bring Mayumi back in this story, because I thought that it wouldn't be fair for her to be in just one chapter.<strong>

**Once again, Mayumi Kurosawa belongs to Mioatsuyi from Deviantart. ;P**

**Don't worry, the Yorozuya will have a job in the next chapter. I just won't say what it is until the next chapter comes. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 17! Please review! :)**


	18. Jobs are for people who are unemployed

**The Yorozuya will finally have a job. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yes, it is cool! I can't wait to go to Comi-Con again, next year! ^^**

* * *

><p>I lied on the couch, with my hands behind my head. I sort of whistled when Gintoki was in his spinning seat, looking out of the window. Kagura took a nap...somewhere (She's hiding). Shinpachi, well, he's drinking tea!<p>

Gintoki mumbled, "What the hell can we do...?"

I told him, "Find a job."

"We're waiting for requests!" He exclaimed at me without spinning his seat to look at me.

I rolled my eyes, and thought, _Look for a real job._

I sat up, off the couch, and decided to drink something that was from the fridge. That is, if we did have anything good to drink.

As I opened the fridge door, the only drink that was there was Gintoki's strawberry milk. I blinked, and wanted to drink it, but I had a bad feeling that Gintoki would snap at me. Come on, drinking some strawberry milk doesn't mean it only belongs to him.

But I slowly took the carton, opened it, and took a sip of it. It was still good. But suddenly, Gintoki sniffed, and glared at me, catching me drink a bit of his strawberry milk.

He dashed towards me, and shouted at me while pointing at my face, "MY STRAWBERRY MILK! GIVE ME THAT!" I expected him to just grab it out of my hands, but instead, he just opened his hand, expecting me to give the carton to him.

But I didn't give it to him. I said in a high tone, "Nope! You need to share for once!" I smirked a bit, teasing Gintoki about his precious milk.

He flipped out, and shouted again, "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, KID! THAT'S MINE, MINE, MINE!"

I laughed, and put the strawberry milk back into the fridge.

I told Gintoki, "You do overreact."

"Shut up!" He replied back in anger.

When I teased Gintoki about it, I thought, _It feels like I'm the next Kagura. _

I closed the fridge door, and was about to look at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, when all of a sudden...

_Knock Knock_

Someone at the front door was knocking and the second Gintoki heard it, a glimpse of light shined in his eyes. He jumped out of his chair, dashing to the door. I still didn't know where Kagura was, and Shinpachi blinked at Gintoki, probably thinking 'He's overreacting'.

Gintoki swiftly opened the door, and finally saw who was knocking. I walked a few feet behind Gintoki, to see who was it.

Suddenly, it was a man, who looked middle-aged. His hair was very short, and had very little facial hair. He asked him, "Are you the Yorozuya?"

Gintoki exclaimed, "I sure am! How can we help you?" He let the man into his home, and also let him sit down on the couch I took my nap on. But I sat on the other couch, with Gintoki and Shinpachi, and I was still wondering where Kagura has gone.

But all of a sudden, Kagura jumped out of the closet, ripping a hole in the door (The doors are pretty much paper, what did people expect?).

She jumped onto the couch with the rest of us as Gintoki asked the man, "What is it that you need?"

The man bowed at us, and answered, "Well, my name is Kenta Shiromasho. I work at a casino, and I had a problem there, but I've heard that the Yorozuya takes requests, is that correct?"

Shinpachi answered Kenta with a smile, "That's right. What's the request?"

Kenta lowered his head a little, answering Shinpachi's question, "Well, some of my workers were reported missing, and I was scared of that. Then I noticed the problem. Their work was very important, and without them, there would be huge problems."

He paused for a minute, but Gintoki told him, "Go on..." He seemed to be getting very impatient since he wanted to hear the request badly.

Kenta continued, "So I was wondering if you could cover their jobs until my original workers came back safely."

It was quiet for a bit of time...until Gintoki broke the silence.

"Of course! We can do anything, right kids?"

We was referring to the rest of us. It was true because we are kids. Shinpachi's 16, Kagura's 13 or 14 (Wasn't quite clear, really), and I'm 14. But Kagura shouted at him, "We're not just kids! We're fighters!"

"Actually, Shin-San can't fight very well."

Shinpachi exclaimed, "I CAN FIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

Gintoki picked his nose, as usual, and replied, "Then show me sometime, and I'll believe that your glasses are the best at it."

"NOT MY GLASSES, I BEG OF YOU!"

I blinked and sweat a drop down my cheek. I then turned my head to Kenta, and asked, "Aren't casino's for adults over 21? I mean, wouldn't Gintoki-San be the only one working?"

Kenta gave out a chuckle, and then answered, "Actually, you three teens will work as well. The only thing you can't do while working is drink alcohol."

_Duh,_ I thought, knowing that it was too obvious.

Kagura asked him, "What kind of work are we doing in the casino? And what casino is it?"

"Well," Said Kenta. "The casino is named 'Fire Dragon' and I'll come up with your jobs when we get to the casino."

Gintoki said, "Are you the owner?"

Kenta chuckled once more before saying, "No, my father's the owner. But since he's dead, I took place."

I blinked my brown eyes once again, and said, "Well, as long as we work, there won't be any problems, right?"

"Right."

I was pretty prepared to work with the Yorozuya for the first time. I wasn't really nervous, but I didn't want to mess up while working.

A few hours after Kenta's request, Shinpachi, Gintoki, Kagura and I were in front of 'Fire Dragon', the casino that he was talking about.

Gintoki showed a grin, and said, "Let's go so that we can get money!" He was excited only because he wanted the money so that it would be easier to pay the rent to that Otose.

The four of us started to walk in the casino, and heard people's change in their pockets, and others were gambling. I don't care if people do gamble, but I wouldn't gamble because it's a waste of money. And by waste of money, I mean that people would lose money because almost nobody ever wins.

Kagura and Shinpachi looked around the casino, and Kagura asked Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, didn't you use to gamble here? With Madao?"

Gintoki turned his head to Kagura, and answered her question, "I did, but I was in my underwear that time." Kagura and Shinpachi looked at each other as soon as Gintoki's head was turned back. They then started to giggle, but made sure that Gintoki didn't hear them. Strangely enough, he didn't.

I looked around as well, only I thought, _I wonder what kind of job I'll be doing._

But I decided not to worry about it until we saw Kenta again. And we heard his voice seconds later.

"I'm so glad you came, Yorozuya."

Gintoki replied, "Yeah, we did. Now tell me what we should do."

Kenta chuckled like before, and said, "My, you're desperate to work. Alright, I'll tell you." He began to explain to each of us on what we were going to do in the casino. "Alright, so the silver-haired guy will be collecting coins from slots, but only if it's full; the red-haired female will be a waitress, serving customers their drinks; the boy with glasses will sweep and vacuum the floors and rugs; and the brown-haired girl will flip cards for the game 'Black Jack'."

I had listened to his orders, and I didn't think it'd be easy since I had very little experience on playing cards such as 'Black Jack'. I played that game at least twice. One for when I was 10, the the second for when I was home alone with Gabriel, which I don't remember exactly when I played the game with her.

Kenta asked all of us, "Did you get that?"

We all nodded out heads. "We did! We will do our best!" We exclaimed, except for me. I did say it, but I wasn't in a cheerful mood.

Kagura nudged my arm, and exclaimed, "You should be excited, Madison-Chan!"

I looked at her, and replied, "I know, but I don't think I'll do that good."

"Well, we'll see!"

The Yorozuya and I followed Kenta to the changing room so that we could change into our work clothes. The clothes were like suits, only it didn't have a jacket. They had a red bow on the neck part, and it was black and white.

Kenta said, "Take your time."

Kagura and I were in one changing room, while Gintoki and Shinpachi were in another changing room, that way they wouldn't see us changing otherwise Kagura would probably kick the crap out of them. But I wouldn't blame her for that since I wouldn't want guys seeing me change clothes anyways.

She said to me, "This changing room reminds me of Saigou's work. Ugh, I don't even want to think about him."

I replied with a chuckle, "Same here." I honestly wanted to forget that time we danced for him. Dancing in front of drunks, obviously calling us or others freaks. Well, only one called us that name.

Thankfully, I would hopefully never dance there again.

Moments later, Kagura and I were done changing, so we went out of the changing room, but Shinpachi and Gintoki were taking longer than I expected.

I knocked on the door to the changing room they were changing in, and asked, "Aren't you boys done?"

Gintoki shouted, "No, because I'm having a hard time changing in front of Nerd-San!"

Shinpachi shouted at Gintoki, "NOT NERD-SAN! AND JUST TURN AROUND SO THAT YOU DON'T SEE ME!"

"FINE, I WILL!"

I could tell that he already turned his back so that he wouldn't see Shinpachi change his clothes.

Kagura and I waited for the two slow-pokes, until they were finally done.

Gintoki adjusted his bow, as he muttered under his breath, "Finally done."

I chuckled a little, and thought with a smile, _Well, you did take a long time._

As soon as we got back to Kenta, he said, "Now follow me so that you know where exactly you'll be working at." The first thing he did was show the place where Gintoki would be at, then Shinpachi, then Kagura, and finally, me.

As I was the only one behind Kenta, he told me, "For you, you'll be there." He pointed at the table where they play cards. I blinked, and was concerned about myself.

_No one said this would be easy, but this seems a bit complicated._

I walked to the table, and I knew that within minutes, men and women would expect me to hand the cards out, while the customers would either smoke or drink. And when they would smoke, I would make sure not to breathe it in, otherwise I'd be coughing my lungs out!

Luckily, I expected the worst of drunks. Kenta said before he went back to his office, "Alright, I'll check up on you and the others later. See you."

He left after that comment.

I looked at the table, covered in green and marks. I then noticed the deck of cards right beside me. I picked the deck up, and looked through the cards. They felt and looked new!

But I wasn't stupid. I thought, _Otae's bar is better. Because there aren't any complicated games around there!_

I wasn't going to complain. Three people (Two men and a woman) came at the table moments after Kenta left me in charge of the game. I gulped silently, and was prepared once again.

One of the men asked me, "Aren't you a bit young to hand the cards out?" The rest of the group chuckled and I could've sworn I felt my eyebrow twitched.

I informed him, "I'm not the one who decided to do this."

They blinked their eyes, and said, "Okay then. Anyways, time to play Black Jack!"

I gulped silently once again, and swapped the cards to the three people, who were obviously dressing up as if they were rich (Which I think is a bunch of bull crap).

So far, it wasn't going so bad. I barely remembered how to play, but luckily, like I said, I played the game with my sister when I was ten, and that was four years ago.

The woman said, "Hit me." Which meant that I was supposed to add another card on her pile. I did that, and as soon as she turned her card (That was faced down), she noticed that it was over 21. She exclaimed, "Dammit! I lost!"

The two guys laughed at her for losing, but she punched them in the face, causing them to shut up.

After a few rounds of the game, they finally called it quits, and said, "I'm going for a drink." As soon as they left, I sighed in relief. It was because none of them smoke a cigar or anything.

I wiped my forehead (Since it felt a bit hot) and thought, _Looks like this will be a very interesting night._

I didn't want to mess up, and I was wondering how the others were doing. Hopefully, they weren't doing bad either.

* * *

><p><strong>Even though children are not allowed in casino's, Kenta requested the Yorozuya, and offered the teens jobs anyways. XD And I was going to have Kenta's last name 'Shiromasha' but I thought that it would sound too similar to 'Shiroyasha'. :I<strong>

**I hope I'm not annoying you by calling Shinpachi 'Dork-San' or 'Nerd-San' or those other names. XD**

**So now you know what job they're doing right now. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 18! Please review! :)**


	19. What's the point in casinos?

**Madison and the Yorozuya are working at a casino because some of the workers are missing! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I wish I could show you as well, but I don't have a camera to take a picture of it. :( Oh, and even though I don't celebrate Easter that much, happy late Easter to you too! XD**

* * *

><p>Kagura served people drinks, Gintoki emptied gamble slots by taking out coins, Shinpachi swept and vacuumed floors and rugs, and I held decks of cards for the game 'Black Jack'.<p>

A few more customers coming into the casino were sitting in high stool chairs, smoking. Sadly for me, most of them smoked right in front of my face. How rude! I mean, I'm 14, dammit! Anyways, I've been doing good...so far, that I know. I realized that whenever a person has cards that are over the number 21, I just laugh. But I tried not to laugh since it would be rude, but then again, some of those assholes smoked in my face, so I didn't even care if they saw me chuckle or anything.

_My legs are starting to feel numb, _I thought. I was standing for a while, that my legs were starting to ache. But I refused to complain since Kenta offered me to do this. Same with the others only they get to walk! Which sucked for me.

As soon as another group finished the game, I decided to take a break, so I sat on one of the stools, resting my legs from standing anymore. I figured that the Yorozuya would expect me to do a good job, like Kenta would expect me to do that also, but it's not a big deal to take a small break, right?

I sighed in relief. But I coughed slightly because of that damn smoke that adults were smoking...from those cigars. I was eager to get through with it, but it felt like forever. Well, not forever forever. Just a while, possibly.

Just then, I heard Kenta's voice.

"How's everything going?"

I turned my head around, and saw him, giving me a warm smile. I blinked, and answered, "Not so bad, except I got smoke in my face, and my legs are tired. But I'm not going to complain about it."

"Well, I'm glad," He replied. "I checked on the others, and they seem to be doing a good job as well."

"I see. Was there chaos so far?" I asked that because I expected Kagura or Gintoki to joke around, and cause a fight. Shinpachi, I wouldn't really worry about him because he more serious than the other two.

Kenta asked me another question, "Did any of the customers yell at you?"

I thought the reason he asked was that I could've messed up on one game of 'Black Jack' because I didn't remember it so well. But I shook my head at Kenta, and smiled a little.

He said, "That's good. Well, I'm going back to my office. I'll check up on you and the others at 10:00."

I rolled my eyes, and found out that the time was 8:30. Even though it would be an hour and a half before Kenta came back, I knew it would feel like forever. Now I know how the workers feel when they work many hours for their boss. But if they wanted jobs, then they chose this one. And if they complained, it would be their fault.

I got up, out of the stool after about 20 minutes of relaxing my legs. But working in a casino means almost no time to relax. I stood up, stretching my legs for no reason, and in a few seconds, I was back to work.

Part of me was concerned about the rest of the Yorozuya. Gintoki might've mistaken cups (Filled with coins) for a refreshing drink, or Kagura might've been hungry, and would look for Sukonbu, and not work for the rest of the request. But my mind was off of those two when a customer...wait, one customer, sat on the stool, looking very drunk.

"Hey, pretty lady..." The drunk guy said in blabber. I rolled my eyes once again since I did expect the worse out of drunks.

I replied without hesitant, "You shouldn't be playing games if your a drunk ass." I then readjusted the desk that way it would look perfect.

He replied with a stupid smile on his red face, "Is that so? W-Well, if you go on a date with me, I can take care of you...easily."

My brows twitched. This is exactly why I don't drink! It causes problems and shit like that!

I scolded, "No. Piss off."

"Oho! You're getting pissy. I like that."

"Why don't you find a woman who's actually an adult?" I wasn't afraid to stand up for myself, and I was also not afraid to tell a drink to piss off, even if the guy was my age, which was very doubtful.

He made a stupid smile once again, got off the stool, and slowly walked towards me, wobbling his legs. He definitively had way too much to drink.

He then breathed in my face, and it reached! He set his finger below my chin, and quietly asked in a low, idiotic tone, "Why don't you come with me so that we can...do it?"

An anger mark came on my face, and I clenched my fist, finally able to punch the drunk in the face. I punched him quite hard so that made my fist hurt, but I didn't care one bit.

He crashed into another table, just as I thought, _He probably didn't even know that I wasn't an adult!_

For the truth, I've never been a fan of lolicons. Not even little girls who are in love with adults. That's just gross! I didn't think it'd matter because I know some other people (In my world, who actually watch anime) who also hate lolicon. What's so great about a male adult kissing a child? Ew!

I believed that the drunk was unconscious, but I ignored him, still having an anger mark on my face.

"Asshole..." I mumbled.

I continued to adjust the deck, pretending that the drunk never came up to me. I opened my eyes, and stared at the deck for a moment.

I hadn't realize, until a minute later, that I was spacing out. I thought about the workers that were reported missing, _I wonder what happened to them?_

That was my only question to ask. Did they get kidnapped? Did they get killed? Drugged? Beaten? Tortured? Shot? Brainwashed?

Too many questions were swirling in my head, and out of the blue, I was actually starting to worry about them! And strangely enough, I don't even know who they are or what they even look like! Weird, huh?

Not long after my thoughts of the original workers, Kagura came dashing towards me, waving her arms around.

"Madison-Chan!" She exclaimed at me.

I looked up to her, and asked, "What is it? Are you having problems?"

"Well, not really. But men are trying to get laid with women, that's my only complaint."

"Not surprised. A drunk actually thought I was a woman, and he wanted to do it with me!"

"Ew! That's so gross! You're only a teen!" Kagura yelped, sticking her tongue out a bit.

I nodded my head in agreement, and replied, "I know, right? How idiotic."

Kagura blinked her blue eyes, and noticed what she was going to say. "Oh! I came here because I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine," I said truthfully.

She smiled, and sighed in relief. She then turned around, and said, "Well, I'm going back to work. Customers sure want beer." I chuckled, and agreed with her.

Kagura waved her hand at me, exclaiming before going back to work, "See you later!"

I waved back at her, and she dashed back to her 'job'.

I wiped my forehead once again, only this time, the heat was a little more than before. My whole body began to feel hot as well. I waved my hand like a fan in front of my face, but not even that was helping me cool down. So I decided to give up on that and try to get used to the heat. Only the problem is...I get irritated when it's hot. Not going to lie, it's like being in a very cranky mood.

About 10 minutes later, no customers were wanting to play the game 'Black Jack'. But I was pretty glad because I didn't want anyone smoking in front of my face (Especially my nose) and I certainly didn't want another drunk to mistaken me for a pretty lady. Because that was just awful.

I sighed silently, forgetting that the drunk was still unconscious. But he really did deserve the beating from me.

I tapped on the table, expecting (But not at the same time) someone to play a game. What I did while starting to get tired was hum and sing to myself, quietly. Mostly songs from the '90's, but others that were from musicals.

Shinpachi was walking beside me, and began to vacuum the rug that I was standing on.

"Watch out for the vacuum," Shinpachi warned me. I saw it, and backed away so that it wouldn't hit my feet, or the shiny looking shoes that I was wearing (These shoes are for the casino).

"Okay Shinpachi, you can vacuum now," I told him with a chuckle.

He replied, "Thank you."

He turned on the vacuum and began to clean up the dirty rugs. I looked down the entire time that way I was really careful.

A moment later, the rug was clean, but I knew that it would get dirty some time later.

Shinpachi let out a breath, and asked me, "Can I tell you something, Madison-Chan?"

I blinked and said, "Sure. What is it?"

"It seems that you're the only person in the Yorozuya that has actually called me 'Shinpachi'."

I opened my eyes widely, and realized that Shinpachi was right. Well, I knew that I was the only one, but I had forgotten about it.

I replied to Shinpachi with a smile on my face, "Well, I know that 'Dork-San' and 'Nerd-San' are not your real names. But if they were, it would've been funny. Shinpachi fits you better."

He opened his eyes widely like me, and asked, "You think so?"

I nodded my head, still smiling. "Absolutely. I mean, you are kind of obnoxious, but that's only when you're yelling at Gintoki and Kagura."

Shinpachi shed a drop of sweat down his face, and set his hand on the back of his head. He surprisingly admitted, "I guess you're right. But they just get on my nerves, yet I worry about them sometimes."

"It's because they're your friends, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's not like I don't care for them."

"I know, Shinpachi-San. I don't want you or the others to get hurt or harmed," I replied in truth to Shinpachi. Even though Shinpachi gets a bit annoying at times, he really wants to be called 'Shinpachi' (Or 'Shin', whichever works) and not those nicknames that are mostly talking about his glasses.

Shinpachi gave out a sigh as he said, "Well, I'm going to vacuum other places. See you later, Madison-Chan."

"Right back at ya," I replied to Shinpachi back with another chuckle.

He vacuumed on the same rug, but in a different area. I looked back at the table, and the deck right beside my hand (I wasn't holding the deck anymore).

I closed my eyes half-way, and had another memory of when Gabriela and I were playing tea party.

_Flashback_

_I was 12 and Gabriela was turning 8 a few days later. I set up the little table only because Gabby and I agreed to have a tea party with the stuffed animals. But since she doesn't like tea, I decided to put orange juice in the small cups instead._

_"Are you done setting the table up, Madison?" Gabby asked, growing impatient._

_I chuckled, and told her, "I'm done. You can come in now."_

_She then opened my bedroom door, and saw the table._

_Gabby said, "You never fail to impress me. I love it!"_

_"Thank you!" I replied with a big smile, and a high tone._

_She sat down in one little chair, while I sat down in a little chair as well. The chairs and table were dark pink, even though I was never really a fan of pink._

_Gabby took a sip of the orange juice, and asked me in a British accent, "My, what lovely 'tea' we're having. What's it called?" She couldn't help but laugh, simply because it was orange juice and not tea._

_I began to laugh as well, but not as much as my little sister. Yes, I call her my 'little sister' even when if she's a teenager. But strangely, she didn't mind it at all. She did tell me that it was fine as long as she knew that I still cared about her, especially her safety._

_I said, "It's orange tea, madam."_

_We couldn't hold in our laughter anymore. We both laughed hard, and fell to the ground, moving our legs up and down._

_Just as I felt water in my eyes from laughing so hard, Gabby managed to calm down and get up off the floor._

_She wiped the water in her eye, and said to me in her normal tone, "This isn't a bad tea party, Madison."_

_"Well, I'm glad you like it, Gabriela."_

_I blinked, and decided to tell her what was really going on._

_"Gabriela, can I tell you something?"_

_She exclaimed, "Of course!"_

_I replied with an honest smile, "This is actually your early birthday present. I know it's not much, but I wanted to make you happy."_

_She opened her eyes widely, raising both brows up. She then asked, "Early birthday present?"_

_I nodded my head, and told her, "Yes. You know that I promised you a tea party? Well, I thought that this was the best time. I know your birthday is in three days, but since mom and dad wanted us to go to that restaurant on the day of your birthday, I wouldn't have any time to do this."_

_Gabriela gave me a warm smile, and hugged me._

_She quietly said, "Thank you, Madison. I'm so happy you did this. And better early than never."_

_I chuckled, "True. I'm glad you're happy."_

_(End of Flashback)_

I clenched my hand, smiling to no one. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to think of my sister, because she's one of the most important people to me!

I stared off into space once again, but as long as there weren't any customers wanting to play a game, I didn't care one bit.

But just a few seconds after another one of my precious memories, I could've sworn I heard a gunshot in the halls. I blinked, and looked forward, to see what the ruckus was about.

I walked a few steps away from the table I was in front of, and began to squint my eyes for curiosity.

Then, a vicious yell came all over the casino.

"LISTEN UP BITCHES! I HAVE THE PEOPLE WHO WORK IN THIS CASINO RIGHT HERE! SO WHERE THE HELL'S THE BOSS OF THIS PLACE?"

I opened my eyes in shock, and noticed that the original workers were kidnapped. The only thing that I could think of in my head was...

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided that I'm going to write a few memories of Madison with her sister in this story. But it will only be a few, and not many.<strong>

**There was a Shinpachi and Madison moment, and to be honest, I'm not a big fan of Shinpachi myself, but I thought that he should get some support from a friend. XD No, he doesn't have feelings for Madison. Remember what I said? There won't be any pairings in this. ;P**

**It looks like Kenta is in big trouble! :O What will the Yorozuya do?**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 19! Please review! :)**


	20. It's best to have a sidekick

**The 'Fire Dragon' casino is in real danger! What will the Yorozuya do? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Well, the drunk guy didn't know that Madison was actually a teenager. But I'm just glad I won't drink. XD As for the poster, it will depend on whether or not my dad will bring the camera. ;P**

* * *

><p>"WHERE'S THE BOSS OF THIS PLACE?"<p>

About four criminals (Or so I think) had the original workers captive. The three workers were tied up in ropes, and their mouths were covered by white cloths. My eyes were very wide as I saw them.

I thought, _Shit, looks like we're in real danger._

One of the criminals yelled, "TELL ME WHERE THE BOSS IS AT AND I WON'T HURT ANYONE, EVEN THESE WORKERS!"

Gulping silently, I had to think of what I could do to prevent anyone from getting harmed whatsoever.

After seconds of dead silence, the criminals spat on the floor, and shouted once again, "FINE! IF NO ONE WILL ANSWER, THEN YOU'LL ALL DIE!"

I suppose it was the leader, but I never knew. He shot his gun at a slot, causing real damage to it. Sparks were spreading near other slots, but thankfully, there wasn't a fire.

Two of the criminals forced the workers to follow them. Actually, they grabbed them roughly. The workers looked scared. I was scared myself, but that wouldn't help them!

I ran away from the table, and needed to find the Yorozuya.

_They have to help them! I can't fight, and I don't want to get shot by these kidnappers!_

Seems that the workers got kidnapped after all. I blinked as I was trying to run, finding Kagura or Gintoki or even Shinpachi.

But all of a sudden, the criminal caught me by shock. He clenched his teeth, smirking, and asked me in a cold tone, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

My eyes opened wide in horror. He was a few feet away from me, but he lifted his gun up, facing my face. Scared of him shooting me, there was something that prevented him.

A different shot hit the gun, and the gun was out of his hands. "What the fuck?" He shouted.

I raised my brows, and was relieved that I didn't get shot in the face. But I wanted to know who shot the gun out of his hands, so I turned around, and saw Kagura, holding her umbrella in position.

"YOU'RE DEAD IF YOU HURT MADISON-CHAN!"

I had a feeling that she missed his hand on purpose, and it also sounded like she was giving him a warning. Kagura was still in her casino outfit, but she might've manage to get her umbrella before the worst cases came.

She jumped off the slot that she was on, and asked me in panic, "Are you okay, Madison-Chan?"

I made a half-smile and answered, "Yes, I'm okay." It suddenly felt like she was trying to protect me all the time, whenever a person would even try to hurt or even kill me.

She sighed in relief, but the chaos wasn't over yet. More shots were across the casino. Kagura's head (And mine) turned and saw the criminals, shooting people. There was no doubt that some people could be killed, but I didn't want the workers to get killed as well.

I turned my head to Kagura, and exclaimed, "What can we do to help the workers?"

She thought for a moment, knitting her brows, and answered, "I don't know, but we should kick their asses!"

I blinked, and replied, "I think you answered my question already."

"This is no time for jokes! Let's move!"

"Right!"

Me and Kagura started to run, finding Gintoki and Shinpachi. But when the criminals were walking the area where the two of us were, I wanted to hide, and not get shot. Kagura, on the other hand, refused to hide. Instead, she brought out her umbrella once again, and held it in position once more.

She then started to shoot the bullets that were coming out of the tip, but I informed her, "Kagura-Chan! Don't you know that they're holding the workers captive?"

Kagura seemed to miss the criminals, even when shooting tons of bullets. Those bastards dodged all! She turned her head to face me, and exclaimed, "Those guys in ropes are the workers?"

I face-palmed myself, and shouted at her, "THEY ARE THE WORKERS! WHY ELSE WOULD THEY BE TIED UP?"

She realized it, and stopped shooting. Sadly, the criminals were dashing towards us. Kagura ran away, and grabbed my arm, making me run with her. Well, I wanted to run with her anyways.

Kagura asked to herself with a grunt, "Where the hell are those two bastards?"

Kagura wanted to find Gintoki and Shinpachi as soon as they could before things got worse. _Really _worse.

I thought with panic, _That's my question!_

One of the criminals suddenly shot Kagura, but it barely missed her, by the fingers. She screamed in pain. Even though she almost completely missed it, it sounded so bad, I knew for a second that the bullets were horrifying, flying in speed.

"SHIT!" Kagura shouted with anger.

The criminal laughed and told us, "Die."

He adjusted his gun, but Gintoki jumped in, and probably killed the criminal with his wooden sword (I can never tell if he actually killed him or not because his swords wooden!). I exclaimed, "Gintoki!"

He turned his body around, picking his nose, and said, "That's my name."

Kagura let go of my arm, and kicked Gintoki in the leg...hard. Gintoki held his leg up, saying non-stop, 'Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"That's what you get for losing us, you bastard!" Kagura shouted at him.

Gintoki told her, "Kagura-Chan, I was looking for you, but you were too fast."

She scoffed, and changed the subject. "Where's Glasses-San?"

"Probably still vacuuming," Gintoki replied to Kagura.

I clenched my fists, and told Gintoki with fear, "Shinpachi might be hiding now! We need to find him!"

The two of them looked at me for a minute. Gintoki then pulled his pinkie out of his nostril, and replied with a grin, "You're right. Let's go find that Otsu-fan-freak." I didn't get why he called Shinpachi that, but we ran, trying to find Shinpachi.

I got a bit worried about Shinpachi. _Shinpachi, at least try to find us!_

Moments later, Shinpachi came out of some cabinet and said, "Gintoki! Kagura! Madison! There you are!"

Kagura looked at him in disgust, and asked him, "Why are you hiding in there?"

Shinpachi answered, "Because I thought the criminals wouldn't find me! But I looked out to see if you would pass by!" Kagura gave him an angry look, and pulled him out of the cabinet, slapping him across the face multiple times.

She shouted at him, "LET'S RESCUE THOSE WORKERS, ALRIGHT?" She then set Shinpachi down, as Shinpachi rubbed his cheek from the slapping. I didn't think he deserved the slap, but I thought it was a stupid idea for him to hide in the cabinet when he could've at least try to find us.

We all ran, finding the workers who were tied up.

Gintoki told the three of us, "When we get out of this, you should buy me a fancy parfait for helping!"

Shinpachi shouted at him, idiotically, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

He ignored him, and blinked his dead-fish eyes. I looked straight ahead for curiosity, and saw one of the workers, alone, standing by some of the slots.

Kagura smiled and exclaimed, "Look! A worker! Maybe the criminals have set him free!"

"Kagura! Are you stupid? They're trying to fool us!" Shinpachi warned her.

Even I knew they were trying to fool us. Kagura stopped for a moment, and saw that the worker was starting to shed a tear in his eyes. She then blinked, and scoffed.

"YOU ASSHOLES! COME OUT AND FIGHT WITH US! WE'RE NOT THAT STUPID!"

The four criminals chuckled, and walked out on the places that they were hiding in. I also knew that they were trying to hide from us. I was glad that Kagura understood.

The leader said, "Wasn't worth trying to fool you, huh?" He was still holding his gun, looking like he had the extreme urge to shoot. "Tell me...where's the person who runs this casino?"

Gintoki answered with question, "Why the hell do you want him so badly?" He was getting as concerned as I was. Shinpachi and Kagura looked at Gintoki, wondering if he was going to fight the criminal or not.

The criminal then chuckled darkly, and said, "I was his old friend. I wanted to run this company, but he said it was only for the Shiromasho family. What a dick!" The guy ran his fingers through his spiked hair, looking like he was trying to be cool. It wasn't working on any of us.

Gintoki smirked, and said, "Alright, I'll give you the boss of this place."

I opened my eyes in shock, and looked at Gintoki. "G-Gintoki!"

He looked at me, and kept smiling. Wait, was he not serious of giving the criminal the boss, Kenta? Hold on, Gintoki's not that much of an idiot!

Gintoki walked to find Kenta, and within minutes, Kenta followed Gintoki to the chaotic part. Kenta looked terrified when he saw his original workers muffling for freedom.

Kenta asked when he looked at the criminal, "M-Misokora?"

Kagura, Shinpachi and I looked at Kenta in surprise. He knows this person who had kidnapped the workers!

The criminal named Misokora replied, "That's right. Remember me? I wanted to run this company, but you were so stupid, that you got it all to yourself!" He laughed loudly and obnoxiously. I wanted him to shut up.

Kenta shouted, "You could've told me about this!"

"Yeah, but your father wouldn't let me now, would he? Moron."

I started to sweat, not because of the heat, because of the intensiveness of the argument that was going on. Kagura whispered, "Sh-Should we do something?"

I didn't say anything. In fact, I was terrified of saying on what I wanted to say.

_I want to punch this guy, but I don't want to get shot!_

Shaking my whole body, I gulped silently, and Gintoki clenched his sword, looking like he was really ready to fight this bastard.

"I had no idea you knew each other. Well, if you want to kill him, then you'll have to go through me first!"

Gintoki dashed to Misokora, and swung his sword as he was really close to him. Unfortunately, Misokora dodged his sword, and was about to shoot Gintoki in the stomach. But that didn't stop Gintoki from trying to save Kenta. I could see Gintoki smirking at him again, swinging his sword once more.

Misokora smirked back at Gintoki, but he shot his gun. Luckily, Gintoki managed to dodge the bullet by jumping in the air, probably about 5 feet.

I looked back at the worker, and noticed that Misokora's sidekicks were watching him fight Gintoki. I knitted my brows, and clenched my fists tightly.

Without a second though, I just dashed to the criminal that was holding the worker by the ropes. I shouted, "GO TO HELL, BASTARDS!"

He turned his head and saw me running towards him. He gave me a scary look, but I didn't stop. He brought out his gun as well. Kagura shouted at me, "MADISON-CHAN!"

Before the guy was able to shoot the gun at me, I swung my leg up, and knocked it out of his hands. He looked shocked as hell.

The guy yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He bend over and tried to get his gun back, but I kicked him hard in the stomach. He coughed out saliva, and knelled to the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

I then reached out my hand, and grabbed the gun as quickly as I could. I managed to hold the gun in place, and faced it to the criminal with anger in my soul. But he made a grin, and exclaimed, "Ha! Do you even know how to use a gun?"

He was dead wrong.

I've seen my dad use a gun all the time because we used to go four-by-four (Riding in the truck in the woods whenever we go for a hike) with my sister. For the truth, I liked seeing my dad use a gun. Hell, he once taught me how to use it. That was last year, though.

I clicked the part behind the trigger, and told the criminal in a low, deadly tone, "Burn in hell, asshole." I pulled the trigger, and shot him. At first, I couldn't believe that I actually killed a guy! But seconds later, I was glad I did it because I wanted to save the worker.

Kagura and Shinpachi dashed to me, and exclaimed, "I can't believe you did it, Madison-Chan!"

"Neither can I," I replied with a small smile. I went behind the worker, and untied the rope off of his body. He was so happy to be set free, that he literally thanked me tons of times, without stopping.

It was rather annoying to listen to him say the same two words over and over again, but I was happy to have saved him.

Misokora stared at me in disgust, and grunted, "You killed one of my sidekicks? You'll pay for this!"

He began to run after me, but I didn't move. I thought that Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki would start fighting this guy (Even though Gintoki was already fighting him when he brought out Kenta), but all of a sudden, a shot was heard.

The gun shot went through Misokora's right leg. He opened his eyes widely in shock, and fell to the ground, holding his wounded knee.

"AAAAHHHH!"

I blinked, and wondered who shot him. I looked around, and saw a figure a few feet behind Misokora. All of our eyes opened widely in surprise, and found out who did it.

"R-Rina?" We all said in question.

She was in different clothes than the last time we saw her. She wore a brown yukaka with black shorts, with a blue ribbon on the back of the yukata and wore a flower clip on her hair.

Rina asked, "I know, I don't look the same as last time, huh?"

Everyone stared at each other, and I thought, _Is she a different person?_

Seconds later, Tatsuma Sakamoto walked right by Rina. He asked, "You shot him good, Rina-Chan! Ahahahaha!" She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

Gintoki pointed at the two and asked, "T-Tatsuma-San? What the hell happened to your girlfriend? Wasn't she shy when we first met her?"

Rina answered for Tatsuma, "I wanted to be stronger. I didn't want to get so shy everytime someone notices me and Tatsuma hanging out together. Because after all, Tatsuma-San is my boyfriend. And not only that, but I decided to change the way I normally wear. I did want to wear shorts though because I didn't want my undergarments to show."

I replied to her, "That sounds understandable. I feel the same way with my outfit." I gave out a chuckle after that.

Tatsuma laughed as usual, and exclaimed, "And Rina-Chan looks so cute in her new outfit~!"

Rina blushed slightly after Tatsuma's compliment on her clothes.

Kagura picked her nose, stepping on the criminal that was just shot, and said, "Now let's get this dumbass in jail!"

We nodded our heads in agreement and called the police. Only I knew that Hijikata would come as well.

Not long later, the Shinsengumi managed to arrest the criminals that were causing problems in the casino. Gintoki, not surprisingly, glared at Hijikata.

Hijikata told Gintoki, "Don't you glare at me. I came here to arrest, not to kick your ass, even if I wanted to."

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised you didn't bring your precious mayonnaise with you!" Gintoki replied with a childish attitude.

Hijikata walked right in front of him, and blew a puff of smoke in Gintoki's face. Gintoki immediately coughed, and wheezed at the same time. He closed his eyes tight as water came in his eyes.

"Bastard!" He shouted at Hijikata.

Hijikata chuckled a bit darkly, and replied, "That's what you get for acting like a child, idiot."

"Go to hell!"

Hijikata went back to his police car where the criminals were in, handcuffed. The Shinsengumi drove off, and I sighed in relief.

Rina and Tatsuma came by and Rina said, "I'm so glad you guys are alright."

"Same here," Kagura replied with a goofy looking smile on her face.

Tatsuma exclaimed, "Well, since we saved the night, we're going back to our ship! Bye!" It was a short visit, sadly, and I kind of wanted to have a conversation with Rina. But they decided to go back to their ship. They waved at us, and we waved at them back.

Shinpachi looked at Gintoki, and asked, "Should we look for Kenta?"

Gintoki nodded. We then went to look for Kenta.

A moment later, we spotted Kenta. Kenta ran towards us, and panted, "I'm so happy you saved my workers!"

Gintoki chuckled, and replied to him with a smile, "Anytime, Shiromasho-San."

Kenta bowed at all of us, and said, "You may go change into your regular clothes now. You can go home. I'll pay you as soon as you change."

The Yorozuya and I agreed, and we went back to the changing room so that we could switch into our regular clothes again. Kagura said, "What a scary night."

I laughed, "A little. But at least we're getting paid."

"You mean Gin-Chan is getting paid. He needs that 'special' money to pay for his home, uh-huh! But I think he'll buy a sweet parfait that gives him diabetes!"

I chuckled once more as we were both finished changing.

We then came out of the casino, ready to go back to Gintoki's house. Kenta gave Gintoki a packet of money, and he sniffed it, like it was sweet. Gintoki showed an idiotic smile, and said to Kenta, "Thank you very much."

"No," Kenta replied. "Thank you for helping." He bowed at us again, and let us go home.

Shinpachi asked with a smile, "Well, that was interesting, right?"

I said, "Yep."

I closed my eyes half-way, and couldn't wait to help the Yorozuya with work again. That is, if they had any requests.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I brought Tatsuma and Rina back! But it was sadly a cameo. But don't worry, they will return. And Rina WILL talk to Madison! I promise. :D<strong>

**A dangerous chapter, huh? Well, I was glad since I wanted to get serious this time. Plus, this is actually the first 'arc' that I've written! :O And I can't believe this chapter is 3000+ words! Longest chapter I've written yet! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed the 20th chapter! Please review! :)**


	21. Smokes are bad, but nicotine's worse

**Madison and her friends will learn something very unusual. Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: That's okay. I'm glad you'll be looking forward to it. ^^**

* * *

><p>After a restful night since we finished our request for the casino, I woke up with a smile on my face.<p>

I giggled, waking Kagura up. She opened the closet door where she was sleeping as usual, and her hair was messy. She wiped her nose, and said in mutter, "Good morning."

"Morning," I replied, still smiling. "It's a beautiful day outside! Let's go for a walk!"

I couldn't resist walking outside on a summer day. I didn't want to go alone, because if I did, I would actually feel a bit lonely. That's why I told Kagura to get up and go on a walk with me.

Minutes later, she got up, and brushed her hair, putting those buns on each side. She asked me with a half-smile, "You sure love to walk, don't you?"

"Of course! It's lovely outside, as I said before!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

She chuckled, and nodded her head, ready to go on the walk with me. But it wasn't before Shinpachi opened the front door swiftly, coming into Gintoki's house. He noticed that me and Kagura were already up, ready to go outside. He smiled, and said, "Good-morning, you two!"

Kagura and I replied, "Morning, Shinpachi-San." (Kagura said Shin-Chan, but I said Shinpachi-San)

"You going on a walk?"

Kagura answered, "We are. And we probably won't be gone for long."

"Well, just come back safely."

I smiled at him, and said, "Don't worry. We will. By the way, what time is it?"

"I believe it's 9 am."

I looked at the clock by us, and could tell that Shinpachi was right. I gave out a chuckle afterwards, and told Shinpachi, "We'll see you later, Shinpachi." He waved at us just as Kagura and I put our shoes on, and were heading out the door, closing it slowly.

Kagura breathed in, and opened her umbrella up so that the sun wouldn't shine on her fragile Yato skin.

The two of us then walked down the stairs, and saw Otose standing in front of the bar that was below Gintoki's home, smoking.

She opened her eyes, and turned her head, noticing us. She asked, "Where are you two going?"

I answered, "We aren't going anywhere. We're just going for a walk."

"Is that so?" She questioned, with a chuckle. "Well, have fun on your walk."

"Thank you."

Kagura and I started to walk on the ground, and were quiet until Kagura broke the silence.

"Do you suppose there's free Sukonbu around?"

I turned my head around, looking at Kagura with one of my brows raised up. I then laughed a bit, and told her, "I doubt it. Why're you so obsessed with that stuff? I mean, I don't know anyone else who likes it!"

She scratched the side of her head, answering my question, "We Yato's have different taste buds, uh-huh."

I blinked, and lowered my brow down. I smiled again, and said, "You might be right, but you never know, actually."

Kagura didn't say anything else after that. I had my hands behind my back, as I looked at the clear, bright blue sky. I love seeing clear skies.

Kagura suddenly called my name, "Madison-Chan. Stop for a moment." I didn't understand why she told me to stop walking, but I obeyed her, and asked her a question, looking at her once more.

"What's wrong, Kagura-Chan? Is something bothering you?"

"No, but look in front of you." She pointed her finger at something, so I turned my head, looking straight, and couldn't believe what I was seeing!

It was Tsukuyo, walking all funny, and telling guys some weird stuff.

"Hey, bastard! You wanna know where I got this scar from?" She asked a random guy, in a weird sounding tone. The guy shed a sweat drop, and shook his head.

"No thanks."

He ran away from her as if she was crazy. My jaw dropped to the ground. Same with Kagura. We both looked at each other once more just as we nodded our heads at the same time. We then ran to Tsukuyo, and began to speak with her.

Kagura exclaimed, "Tsukki-Chan! What happened to you?" Tsukuyo started smoking, breathing in heavily. Her nostrils went big, and she blew out a huge puff of smoke in front of our faces.

Me and Kagura couldn't stand the smell of whatever the hell Tsukuyo was smoking. The two of us wheezed and coughed loudly.

I squinted my eyes, and exclaimed, "What the hell is in that pipe?"

Tsukuyo answered, "Nicotine."

Our eyes widened in surprise. Was it really nicotine? It was very weird. I guess she doesn't normally smoke that kind. It kind of makes me wonder what she really smokes. But I guess it didn't matter to me since I never want to smoke...ever.

Kagura pointed at Tsukuyo, and asked, "Does that have a drug in it, where you blab out to people personal stuff?"

Tsukuyo immediately laughed in a wheezy tone. I didn't get how it was so wheezy. Maybe it was because she smoked a lot of it.

I had to ask her, being all worried, "How much nicotine did you smoke?"

She glared at me, with a smirk coming on her face. I got a bit scared of what she would say. Her answer was, "I've been smoking this non-stop since maybe 2 hours ago."

WHAT? Non-stop for over 2 hours? Was she fucking serious? Sure, regular smoking is bad, but I think nicotine's worse! Maybe 20 times worse!

I told Tsukuyo, "Maybe you should stop smoking that at once! You're going to hurt yourself!"

She glared at me again, only this time, she clenched her teeth, looking angry. I gulped silently. She shouted in the middle of the street, "Since when were you the boss of me? I'm an adult, and you're a damn teenager! So move on!"

I opened my eyes widely in shock, and thought, _This must've effected her a lot! This is worse than her drinking sake!_

I had remembered that day when the Yorozuya and I went to Yoshiwara for the night, and Tsukuyo nearly drank the whole bottle of sake. That was, until Kagura grabbed it away from her a shot it into a million pieces. I was still glad she didn't drink the whole bottle, otherwise it'd be like a living hell.

Kagura exclaimed at Tsukuyo once more, "Hey! You can't talk to Madison-Chan like that! That stuff has ruined your body! Give me that!" She whipped it away from Tsukuyo's hand.

As soon as the pipe was free from Tsukuyo, she gave Kagura some sort of death glare. A glare worse than when she glared at me. She yelled, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SPECIAL PIPE AWAY FROM ME! YOU KNOW THAT I SMOKE! DON'T YOU EVER TAKE STUFF AWAY FROM AN ADULT!"

By then, a few people were staring at us with concerned looks. My face was turning red from embarrassment because the two of them were about to argue...in public. The last thing I wanted was Tsukuyo fighting Kagura to get her pipe back.

"Uh, you guys...people are staring at us. Let's get Tsukuyo to the Yorozuya place."

Kagura looked at me, and agreed, "That's a good idea! Let's move!" She then turned to Tsukuyo. "Tsukki-Chan! I'll probably give this back to you when we get to Gin-Chan's place, okay?"

Worrying about her answer, she scoffed, "Fine. But let's move...quick!"

We all ran, as Tsukuyo was running faster than both of us. Geez, how fast was she? She's like a cheetah!

But Kagura and I managed to catch up to her, and within minutes, we were finally back to Gintoki's place.

The three of us ran up the stairs, and got in the house. Tsukuyo ordered Kagura, "Alright, now give me back my pipe!"

Kagura held the pipe tight, making sure that Tsukuyo wasn't going to get it. "No way! I said 'probably'! We need to talk to Gin-Chan about this!"

Gintoki came out of the bathroom, picking his nose, and said, "What's with all the commotion?" He opened his dead-fish eyes, and noticed Tsukuyo all pissed off. "What's the matter with you, Tsukuyo? Are you on your time of the month?"

Tsukuyo brought out an anger mark on her head, and punched Gintoki on the chin, sending him to make some hole in the ceiling.

"TSUKUYO!" I hollered at her. She sat down on the cough roughly, crossing her arms and legs, still pissed off.

Gintoki manage to get out of the ceiling, but there was a hole. We were going to worry about that later though. He sat down on the cough, rubbing his head. "Ow, Tsukuyo, that really hurt. Seriously."

She paid no attention to him. I sighed, and said, "Gintoki, Tsukuyo told us that she's been smoking nicotine."

"Nicotine?" He asked, raising both his brows up. "Isn't that interesting."

"She even said she's been smoking it non-stop for over 2 hours!"

He scratched the back of his head, and turned to Tsukuyo. "That's not good. Tsukuyo, have you ever had nicotine before?"

Tsukuyo decided to cooperate, and answered, "No, but I got into it today, and now I'm obsessed with it."

"Obviously," Gintoki replied.

Kagura and I furrowed our brows, wondering if there was some way to make Tsukuyo stop getting addicted to nicotine. Strange how she only got into it this morning, but we were still figuring it out.

Finally, I told Tsukuyo, "If you keep smoking it, it may kill you!"

Tsukuyo laughed loudly, "Kill me? I've been smoking my usual smoke since I turned 21! It's not going to kill me!"

"But if you smoke nicotine non-stop, then it will."

"That's a bunch of bullshit!"

I blinked, and got a bit frustrated on confronting her. _This isn't going to be easy._

I whispered to Gintoki, "Do you have any idea on how we can make her stop before she kills herself?" He looked up the ceiling, thinking. A minute later, he might've found the solution.

"Perhaps we can put a straight-jacket on her." Tsukuyo heard him, and kicked Gintoki on the chin, just like with her fist. She was more irritated than ever!

I tapped my chin, thinking of various things on what we can do to help her.

Finally, I snapped my fingers, and had an idea.

I leaned a bit over, and asked Tsukuyo with an honest tone, "Tsukuyo?"

"Hm?" She replied, still looking pissed.

I said, "Are you tired?"

"Not really. I got up 2 hours ago."

As if on cue, Kagura might've noticed what my plan was. She smiled big, and ran out of the living room for a moment. Gintoki, on the other hand, blinked and didn't know what was going on. Same with Tsukuyo, which was a good thing.

Seconds later, she came back with some sort of stick (Don't really know what it is, actually), holding it tightly. She was behind Tsukuyo, and she didn't know that Kagura was right behind her. I looked at Kagura and mouthed out the words, 'Make her unconscious.'

Tsukuyo raised a brow up, not understanding what I mouthed out. Kagura did, though. She winked, and hit Tsukuyo on the head as hard as she could. But I wanted to make sure that she was unconscious, not dead.

She wobbled a bit, and then lied on the couch, not moving. I walked to the other couch, and felt her pulse. Her pulse was still beating, so that meant that she was still alive. I sighed in relief, but I wanted to get rid of the nicotine that was inside her pipe. I asked Kagura, "Do you know what she normally smokes?"

Kagura thought about it for a second, and said, "I don't know what brand it is, but I do know."

"Alright. Let's find it."

"Yes!" We both were about to head out of Gintoki's house again, but told Gintoki, "Gin-Chan! Make sure that Tsukki-Chan doesn't wake up until we get back!"

"She already hit me twice! She scared me to death!" Gintoki hollered.

But Kagura and I ignored him, and went to find the brand that Tsukuyo usually smokes.

_I hope she forgets the nicotine, because that made her crazy out of her skull!_

About 20 minutes later, we managed to come back to Gintoki's house, and brought back the brand Tsukuyo smokes. That way, the chaos would be over.

Gintoki said, "Finally. She's still unconscious, but I'm getting scared of her waking up, wanting more of that nicotine!"

I replied, "Well, we got her usual brand, thankfully!"

"Good, now dump the nicotine out of her pipe, and put the other brand in!"

I nodded my head and obeyed him. I dumped the nicotine in the garbage, and made sure that Tsukuyo wasn't going to look there. I then put the other brand in, and set the pipe on the table that was in front of Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo twitched her eyebrow, and moaned a little. She sat up slowly, setting her hand on her head. "What happened to me?"

Kagura immediately replied, with an excuse, "You were unconscious, so we made you rest here until you woke up."

She chuckled, and saw her pipe on the table. "I see. I need a smoke." She grabbed her pipe, and began to smoke. Finally, the chaos of nicotine was over. She stood up, and was heading out. "Thanks for letting me rest."

"Sure thing, Tsukuyo," I said with a smile.

She smiled back, and went out. The three of us sighed in relief.

Gintoki said, "Geez, how awkward that was!"

Kagura said, "If things got worse, we would've gotten our asses kicked, uh-huh."

I blinked my eyes, and informed Gintoki, "Gintoki, you should never ask a woman if she's on her period because that's really personal."

He began to pick his nose, and replied, "Yeah, yeah. At least Tsukuyo won't smoke that crap ever again."

Kagura stared at Gintoki for a moment, and asked him with a grin, "Gin-Chan. Do you like Tsukki-Chan? I mean, like like?"

He opened his eyes wide at Kagura, and shouted, "SHUT UP! I ONLY LIKE HER AS A FRIEND! DON'T SAY CRAP LIKE THAT!"

Even if he was trying to be serious, I could almost tell that Gintoki had a bit of a crush on Tsukuyo.

I giggled, and thought, _The good thing is that Tsukuyo's not pissed off like that anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>I will be honest, I don't know much about nicotine, but I wanted to add Tsukuyo in this chapter, but I didn't really know what to do with her, so I decided, 'Well, she does smoke, so let's do that'. XD<strong>

**Anyways, the next chapter will probably be a bit scary. **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 21! Please review!**


	22. Dangers are out in the open

**Madison's adventures are getting more and more interesting. Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: Well, I write the chapters almost every day. Probably because I have so much free time. XD**

**Angelbott: Don't worry, Tsukuyo will never smoke that crap again. XD And to be honest, I sometimes wonder if Gintoki really does like Tsukuyo...more than a friend, I mean. But who knows? ^^ I love them as a couple.**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the afternoon, I went to the bathroom, brushing my hair out since it was a bit messy. I didn't know how it was messy, but I made it not messy as soon as I finished brushing it.<p>

I set the hair brush down, and started to walk out of the bathroom. I then adjusted my outfit, plus my pant-like tights, making sure that they weren't weird looking.

_I hate it when it doesn't look right._

Shinpachi turned on the t.v., watching television with Gintoki and Kagura. And what's the first thing they watch? The news. And it wasn't surprising that Gintoki was already drooling because of Ana Ketsuno.

Gintoki said, "There's Ana! My idol!" He leaned forward and reached his hand out as if he was about to hold her hand. He exclaimed, "I wish her to marry me! I will become a great husband!"

Just as Gintoki was about to daydream, Kagura interrupted him, "Gin-Chan, if you marry her, your marriage won't last."

"And what the hell makes you so sure?" He asked her out of his daydreaming.

Kagura replied, "Because she will leave you when you get diabetes."

Gintoki smacked Kagura in the head, and exclaimed angrily at her, "Shut up! She will love me sometime, even if I do have health problems, which I don't!"

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. I was about to walk out of the living room, when all of a sudden, a different person (On the news) said in shock, "Last night, there have been about 7 deaths at the Okuboro restaurant."

All four of us opened our eyes widely, listening to the story that was being told.

The person continued to talk on television, "No one knows who did it, but at night, please make sure to stay inside, because the killer could be anywhere!"

The screen changed to the local news crew, where they were at a big table, with a big t.v. above them. A middle-aged man said, "That's right, but does anyone know what gender the killer was?"

Another man, beside him, answered, "Why does that matter? The Shinsengumi will find out who did it, and then they will get the killer arrested for murder."

The middle-aged guy replied, "Right. Anyways, here's Prince Alien horn."

The camera turned to a purple alien, wearing clothes that made him look like a prince. Actually, he is a prince. It was Prince Hata. Hata corrected the guy, "It's Prince Hata, not Prince Alien horn."

The human ignored him, and asked, "So all we know is that the person was wearing a cloak over his or her body. Is that supposed to cover the identity?"

Prince Hata immediately answered, "Probably."

"What kind of weapons did this killer have?"

"You expect me to know just because I'm an alien?"

Human middle-aged guy blinked and paused for a second. He then said, "Yes."

Hata shouted at him, "You hesitated! That means you don't know better!"

"Sure I do, Prince Horimo."

Hata slammed his fists on the table, and shouted again, "IT'S PRINCE HATA, NOT PRINCE HORIMO!"

The human then turned to the camera, ignoring Prince Hata again, and said, "We'll be back right after these messages." As the news music was playing, Hata was sounding very irritated, and began to argue to people who were probably ignoring him again.

"Hey! Are you jerks listening to me? It's Prince Hata, not those nicknames!"

There, it turned to commercial. I blinked, and began to get concerned about this killer.

I cocked my head to the right, and saw the Yorozuya looking frightened. I chuckled nervously, and said, "Boy, you seem scared."

Gintoki looked at me, and replied, "You look scared too."

"I know, I was just saying."

He lowered his head down for a moment, and added, "Seems that someone should find the killer, and defeat him."

Shinpachi began to speak. "But Gin-San. We don't know what gender this person is, plus, how are we going to find him or her in the dark?"

"Don't worry, Shinpachi. Kagura and Madison will go look for him."

Kagura grew an anger mark on her head, and exclaimed at Gintoki, "Why us? You think you can just stay here, being lazy while we go walk in the dark, finding this killer?"

I set my finger on my chin, and knitted my brows, growing more concerned.

I then told Kagura, "Kagura-Chan. We should look for him/her. But we may need an extra helper."

She turned her head to me, and asked, "And who's that?"

I lowered my head slightly, and said, "Mayumi-Chan."

Kagura opened her eyes widely in surprise, and said, "Mayumi? But Madison-Chan, she's just a little girl."

"Actually, I don't believe she is. Don't you remember that she has a sword?"

She blinked her blue eyes, and answered, "Well, you do have a point, but she is short!"

I replied, giving her a warning, "Please don't say that in front of Mayumi. Otherwise she'll try to kick your ass."

"Fine, fine." She waved her hand up and down, getting the idea (I hope). She turned to Gintoki, and told him in a low tone, "Gin-Chan, if we get harmed, it'll be your fault for not coming with us."

Gintoki was starting to pick his nose with his pinkie, and replied to Kagura, "Yeah, yeah. But you are a Yato, Kagura-Chan. So you should try this with just Madison for once."

She walked towards him, and gave him a terrifying glare. But surprisingly, Gintoki didn't loom scared at all. Kagura pointed at him, and warned him, "If me, Madison, or Mayumi get hurt, I will kick your ass up to the ceiling."

He continued to pick his nose, as Kagura grabbed my arm, walking out of his home. I said to Kagura, "I thought you were going to say you'd kill him."

Kagura managed to calm down from her rage, but replied, "Me, you and Shinpachi need him. He may be a lazy ass, but he doesn't let anyone get in his way. If he did, then I would've killed him."

She turned her head, and asked, "Do you know where Mayumi lives?"

I tapped my head for a moment, trying to remember where Mayumi lived. I then said, "I think so. How about you follow me?"

"Okay." She began to follow me as I was leading the way to Mayumi's house, that is, if I were able to find it.

About 10 minutes later, I looked around, and finally saw her house. I tapped Kagura on the shoulder, and said, "There it is." She blinked, and saw Mayumi's home as well. We looked at each other for a second, and nodded our heads at the same time.

The two of us were walking closer to Mayumi's place. There, Mayumi walked out of her door, and noticed us seconds later. She opened her eyes in surprise, and said, "Madison-Chan! Kagura-Chan! Nice to see you! What's up?"

I looked at her, and replied, "Hello, Mayumi-Chan. We have a problem."

She blinked, and asked in confusion, "What kind of problem?"

"Last night, a killer killed 7 people at a restaurant. We heard it on the news, and I was a bit scared of it. Then, Gintoki told me and Kagura to look for the killer, and get him/her in jail."

"Really? This must be very serious."

Kagura said, "It is! And I warned Gin-Chan that if we got hurt, especially with him not wanting to do it, I'd kick his ass to the ceiling!" Kagura clenched her fist, throbbing a vein on her knuckle.

I touched her shoulder and she decided to calm down once again. I then turned to Mayumi and asked her, "Mayumi-Chan. Will you help us? You know, as in an 'extra helper'?"

Mayumi lowered her head slightly and thought about it. She blinked and decided, "I'll try to help you. But if Gintoki wanted you to come along, you should probably get a weapon for fighting."

My eyes opened in surprise. I didn't expect Mayumi to say that! Kagura agreed, "Yeah, because she can't just watch! She should at least fight this killer!"

I made a cracked smile, and waved my hands at the two of them. I exclaimed, "B-But I can't fight! I don't know how to!"

"Then I'll help you," Mayumi said.

I replied, worrying about myself, "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. We should go to that sword's shop."

Kagura smiled slightly, and said, "Of course! Let's go!" Both Kagura and Mayumi grabbed my arms as if they were forcing me to go to the place where they sell swords. But I never did say I didn't want to help them fight this person that was trying to hide. But at the same time, I was terrified.

Moments after, we walked in the sword's shop, and saw a woman with blue hair, and wore a bandage on the top of her forehead. Her hair was a little messy, but it wasn't too serious. I knew her name, though.

The woman blinked, and saw us. She smiled, and said, "Hey Kagura! How's the Yorozuya?"

"Good," Kagura answered.

The woman looked at Mayumi and I and asked, "Who're these two? Are they your new friends."

"Well, the black-haired girl is almost. The brown-haired one, though, is."

She chuckled, and asked us, "What're your names?"

First, Mayumi greeted, "My name is Mayumi Kurosawa." The woman smiled, and complimented at her name.

She then turned to me, and I said, "My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you." I bowed at her, and thought to myself.

_Dear, if I'm going to use a weapon...it'll be heavy for me! Well, maybe._

I've never held a sword before, but I've heard that it's heavy. I don't know how heavy, though.

The woman continued to smile, and replied, "My name is Tetsuko Murata. Nice to meet you too." She stood up, and bowed like I did. She then asked, "So what brings you here?"

Kagura immediately answered, "Have you heard about the killer?"

Tetsuko nodded her head. "I have. And it's scary." She gave us a worried look.

Kagura replied, "Well, Gin-Chan told us to find the killer, but if we are going to fight this killer, we want Madison-Chan to use a weapon for fighting."

I lowered my head down, kind of afraid to find and fight this killer that killed 7 people last night. Tetsuko tapped her chin, thinking of what weapon I could use. I had a feeling that she would say a sword, but amazingly, she didn't say that.

She said, "I know something that might help." Tetsuko brought out a weapon, that looked like a sickle. It looked like it was about 4 or 5 feet long, and it had a shiny-looking blade, curved.

I opened my eyes widely, raising my brows up, and said, "Y-You sure this'll help?"

Tetsuko chuckled, probably because I was very surprised (And I hesitated), and said, "It might. I've tested this before, and it cuts pretty well. So watch out for the blade." She handed me the tall sickle, and it was surprisingly not that heavy. It actually felt light!

Mayumi said with a smile, "If the blade's sharp, then maybe it'll be a chance for us to defeat the killer that's on the move!"

Kagura, once again, agreed with Mayumi, and exclaimed, "Yeah! I have an umbrella that shoots bullets, Mayumi has a sword, and now Madison-Chan has a sickle! We have different weapons!" She realized that and began to laugh.

I hesitated once again, and said to the two, "I...I don't know about this. I don't feel right..."

"Come on, Madison-Chan!" Mayumi exclaimed at me. "I'm a year younger than you, and I carry a sword!"

Mayumi did have a point. She's 13 and she's not afraid to hold a sword and fight. But that didn't mean I was ready to use a weapon and fight someone. I took a gulp, and replied, "W-Well, I believe I could try."

They both smiled and touched my shoulders with their hands. We then turned around, and went out. Kagura told Tetsuko, "See you, Tetsuko! Thanks a lot!"

"You're most welcome," Tetsuko replied with a sweet smile.

As we were walking back to Mayumi's place, Mayumi told me, "I'll help you on how to fight, okay?"

I stared at her, but answered, "Okay." I gulped once again, but silently, and was scared of myself, fighting.

Hours after I accepted (Well, not accepted, but you know what I mean) the sickle from Tetsuko's sword shop. I held it tightly, and noticed that it was dark out.

I was very nervous, but I was standing next to Kagura and Mayumi. I looked at both of them, as they asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head, hesitating, "Y-Yes. But I'm terrified that I'll mess up."

Mayumi informed me, "Even if you do mess up, we'll be right beside you."

I curved my lips a little to form a smile (It was a weak smile), and replied, "Thanks."

We all began to walk out of Mayumi's home, and into the streets of Edo. I kept hold on the sickle, tightly. So tight, that it wouldn't leave my hands. Kagura and Mayumi didn't look that scared. So lucky...I don't want to be this scared! But sadly, I am.

Kagura smiled at me, and said, "Remember what Mayumi-Chan said."

"I know," I replied.

The streets were empty, but that was because the killer was on the loose. The only thing I could hear was the wind blowing. Even hearing the wind blow was terrifying. People were closing their doors, locking them (Even the windows), and turned out their lights. Wish I was in Gintoki's home right now, hiding somewhere in there.

Mayumi turned her head for a second, and said, "I think I heard something."

I blinked, and asked, being all curious, "Where did you hear it?" She pointed at some alley way, which was darker than the streets itself, and kept her face in that direction.

Kagura said, "Well, maybe the killers there! Let's go!" She ran to the alley way, but I flinched and didn't want Kagura to start off without me and Mayumi. So we followed her, and we didn't really see anyone there...at first.

I turned my head both ways, and told Mayumi, "Um, Mayumi-Chan. I don't see the killer, or anyone else."

"I could've sworn I heard it here." Mayumi replied, with a low tone.

Just then, a rustle came from somewhere meters in front of us. I took a step back, but Kagura grabbed my arm, making sure that I'd be fighting as well. Shit, why did I have to fight as well as the other two? That sucked!

A figure was slowly coming out of the shadows, and there was a voice, saying, "Are you three going to fight me?" We actually weren't sure if the voice was a male or female. Strange. But we didn't ask what gender this person was.

Kagura shouted, "We are, and we're getting your ass in jail, uh-huh!"

The voice chuckled, replying, "Really? Then you really are going to fight me." The figure jumped, high in the air (Not too high), and brought out a sword.

I gasped, and was ready for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's not as scary as I said it would, but bare with me. :P<strong>

**And you'll find out what gender the killer is in the next chapter. Right now, Kagura, Mayumi and Madison will try to fight him/her. Yes, Madison will fight as well, even though she's scared. Luckily, Kagura and Mayumi will help. **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 22! Please review! :)**


	23. Beyond genders, it's mysterious

**The girls have found the killer, but they'll need to fight. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: It also makes me wonder if Tsukuyo likes Gintoki as well. I hate Ayame Sarutobi (Sa-Chan!) ^^"**

**Little101: Yeah, well, here's some kickass! XD**

* * *

><p>Mayumi, Kagura and I have manage to find the killer, but heshe jumped up in the air, and brought out a sword. Specifically, a sharp one.

The sword shined from the moonlight, just as the killer was coming back down, and was about to fight the three of us. Three against one isn't as easy as it looks. I have to fight along with Mayumi and Kagura, but I'm too scared, even when I'm holding a sickle-like weapon in my sweaty hands!

As the killer was closer and closer to us, my heart started to race, fearing that I could get hurt from this mysterious person, who's gender is unknown at the moment.

The second his/her feet were about to land on the ground, Mayumi brought out her sword as well, and clashed it against the killers' sword. The only parts of it's body we could see were its hands, feet and the bottom of its face. If this happened in my world, I would never be allowed to hold a sickle, plus we would see the person's face completely. But since I was not in my world, the three of us could only see a smirk, coming from the killer's face.

_This is so scary! _I thought with fear.

Suddenly, I began to shake a bit. I already knew why. Kagura noticed my action, and whispered to me, "Come on! You can do it!"

As I looked at Mayumi and the killer fighting for a couple of seconds, I gulped, and started to run towards the killer.

He/She turned his/her head and smirked once again. It then swung its sword at me, but I blocked it, using my sickle.

A few crashes to our weapons...I can't even explain it because it was so terrifying.

"Are you weak or something?" The voice from the killer asked in a dark tone. I actually wanted to know whether it was a man or woman, but I couldn't get an answer at the moment because this person was scaring the hell out of me.

I clenched my teeth, and yelled, "I'm not weak!" I pushed my sickle against his/her sword. pushing the killer back slightly. Even though I said I wasn't weak, I actually felt weak inside. I couldn't help but worry about myself. But I didn't want Kagura and Mayumi to watch me cry while fighting, or get hurt by this bastard.

The person smirked again, and said, "Is that all you got? You're going to have to do better than that!"

There, Kagura jumped it, positioning her umbrella, and shot a couple of bullets (If they are bullets) at the killer. But the killer jumped and managed to dodge each bullet, and was completely unharmed. No scratch, nothing!

He/She caught only one bullet, but it sort of damaged his/her hand. But the killer didn't look like it cared at all. He/She dropped the bullet to the ground, with small smoke coming out of it. Kagura's eyes popped open, and she looked panicked.

"N-No way..." Kagura said quietly.

I held my sickle even tighter, and wanted to give this person a piece of my mind. I began to dash to the person again, only this time, Mayumi and Kagura ran with me. Mayumi and I looked at each other for a second, and nodded our heads at the same time. We were going to each side of the killer, making sure we would distract the person.

Then, Kagura was about to swing her leg up to the killer's face, causing bruises. Unfortunately, the killer jumped high again, and brought out something else. A gun!

I could see more of the person's arm, but the person held its gun, and began to shoot the three of us. We were able to dodge it, but the person came back to the ground, kneeling Kagura in the stomach hard.

"GAH!" Kagura shouted at the top of her lungs. A little bit of blood came out of her mouth, as her eyes were wide open.

Mayumi and I screamed, "KAGURA-CHAN!"

Kagura knelled to the ground, coughing. Mayumi was behind the killer, and I was in front of him/her. I could see Mayumi's teeth clenching, and she looked extremely pissed. She dashed to the killer once more, and was about to swing her sword to the killer's back.

The killer noticed Mayumi from behind, and jumped forward, causing Mayumi to only cut the back of the killers' cloak.

Mayumi exclaimed, "Dammit!"

I decided to use my sickle again, so I jumped up and yelled, "You're gonna get it!" I was trying to be brave, I really was. I swung my sickle down, but the killer took a few steps back, so I only cut a different part of the cloak that he/she was wearing.

_This is ridiculous!_ I thought, getting all frustrated. I was also getting a bit exhausted, but that didn't stop me from making this jerk retreat.

Sweat was on my forehead, my heart was beating faster than before, and I panted quietly. I knitted my brows, and was wondering if this killer would try to get away with it. But me, Kagura and Mayumi would never let it happen.

The killer smirked once more before jumping yet again, holding its sword up. I opened my eyes widely, and thought, _This guy or girl still wants to fight?_

Kagura stood up, wiping the blood that was running down the corner of her lip, and said, "Oho, this asshole's not done?" She grabbed her umbrella that was on the ground, and shot, aiming for the killer.

Even though the killer couldn't really dodge the bullets while being off the ground, none of the bullets seemed to touch him/her! Kagura didn't understand this at all. She went through this type of thing before, when the female Kiheitai member tried to shoot her while Kagura was up in the air, but she caught the bullets with her hands, and teeth.

The killer, unlike Kagura, hit each of the bullets using her sword. She was coming down to the ground again, and was about to hit...me!

Luckily, I watched where the killer was, so I missed the sword before it was about to hurt or even kill me. But the bad thing was, I got a cut on my right leg (The lower part).

As soon as I looked at the cut, my eyes opened wide in shock.

"OW!" I hollered.

The cut was a few inches long, and the cut wasn't deep (Thank god, the pain would've felt worse!), but blood was starting to come out, running down the bottom of my leg. Surprisingly, the sword didn't cut my tights. I looked at the killer with anger on my face, clenching my teeth and fists, and held my sickle with both my hands.

"YOU DARE CUT ME?" I shouted at the killer. I swiftly waved my sickle, causing more cuts on its cloak.

Somehow, I could feel the sting in my leg. It hurt, but I tried so hard not to let it get in the way.

The killer was about to get again, just as Mayumi jumped over him/her, and grabbed the cloak, pulling it away from the persons whole body. I was amazed that the killer didn't realize it until it was too late.

The cloak came completely off of the persons body, and all of our eyes were wide open, sort of shocked at what we were seeing.

_It's...a woman!_

We found out that the killer's a female. But here's something else that we were surprised at. Her clothes were almost like the clothes I wore in my world, except her shirt was very short-sleeved, with the color purple, and she was wearing light blue short-shorts with a brown buckle. The shorts were partly rolled up. She also wore white tennis shoes, with short white socks.

Her hair was a golden blonde, and her eyes were green.

She stared at the three of us, just as Kagura said, "Who are you?"

The woman clenched her fists, but not too tight. She walked forward a few steps, and answered, "My name is Miyo Patricysia."

The three of us looked at each other as I thought, _Her last name doesn't sound Japanese. Is she..._

Mayumi interrupted my thoughts, and asked, "Are you from somewhere else?"

The girl named Miyo answered with a low tone, "No. I'm not from Edo or even Japan."

There was something that was bugging me, but I couldn't tell what it was. A moment later, I realized, gasping a bit, _Is she not from this world either?_

Kagura asked another question to Miyo, "Are you like Madison-Chan here?"

"Don't ask anymore questions, China girl," Miyo ordered in an angry tone. Kagura didn't ask anymore questions after that.

Miyo began to explain a little.

"I'm not from this world. That's why my clothes are completely different that what the Japanese wear."

It looked like she didn't want to explain everything. But Kagura exclaimed, "Then she is like Madison-Chan! That's so weird."

"Oh, shut up!" Miyo exclaimed back to her.

We all flipped out, and furrowed our brows. I was starting to grow concerned about this Miyo that was angry at us. But she smirked at us while we were fighting her. Plus, she cut me with her damn sword!

Miyo said with a calming tone, "I'm from a different world. I'm originally from Poland. And since you exclaimed that the girl named Madison is like me, then I would assume that she's from my world."

I began to open my mouth, and at first, I couldn't speak the words out. Maybe it was because I was still scared of Miyo. She was still holding her sword, so that frightened me.

But suddenly, I started to speak out the words I was looking for, and said quietly, hoping that she would hear me, "Y-Yes, I am, Miyo."

She looked up to me, and chuckled. She chuckled, but wasn't happy at all. Miyo then said, "I see. Then I'm not the only one trapped here."

I blinked my eyes, and asked her, "D-Did you go through the same situation?"

Miyo stared at the three of us, and said, "How about you find me here again...tomorrow? I don't want to explain everything just yet."

She was still angry, but the three of us agreed anyways. Mayumi said, "But we'll we fight again?"

"No more questions for now. See me again tomorrow." She grabbed her cloak that was on the ground, and wore it over her body, covering her up so that no one would see her face.

She turned her body around after she said, "Remember. Right here. Tomorrow. And also, don't tell anyone who I really am." Miyo walked away, and disappeared in the deep alley way.

Kagura blinked her blue eyes, and asked, "You think she'll want to fight us the next time we see her, which is tomorrow night?"

I answered, "I doubt it, but we should bring our weapons just in case."

"That's a good idea. And since you have a cut on your leg, I'm going to kick Gintoki's ass when we get back."

Mayumi looked down at the ground for a couple of seconds, and suggested, "Can I sleep there for the night?"

"Why?" Kagura asked Mayumi.

Mayumi clenched her fist, but replied, "I kind of don't feel right."

Kagura didn't look like she had gotten it, but I landed my hand on Mayumi's shoulder, and told her with a smile, "Of course you can."

She looked at me, and smiled back. The three of us then were walking back to Gintoki's house.

Moments later, when we arrived back, we see Shinpachi sitting on one couch with a worried look, and Gintoki was watching t.v. The two noticed us, and Shinpachi exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're alright!" Shinpachi looked down at my leg, and looked shocked as hell.

"Madison-Chan! Did the killer cut you?"

I nodded my head, not denying his question. I knew Shinpachi was worried, but what about Gintoki? Speaking of Gintoki, he turned his head, blinked his dead-fish eyes, and asked, "Did you get the bastard in jail?"

Kagura showed an anger mark on her cheek, and immediately ran to Gintoki, kicking him in the crotch. I remembered that Kagura warned him about it.

"GIN-CHAN! MADISON-CHAN GOT CUT, AND IF YOU WERE THERE WITH US, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN IT!"

Gintoki lied on the couch, holding his crotch, feeling extreme pain. He replied, "B-But even if I was there, she still would've gotten it."

"Bullcrap!" She kicked him on the side on his hip, and stomped her way to the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom with her, and thankfully, she wasn't going to the bathroom.

I told Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, I know Gintoki is strong, but he might be right."

She gave me a sad look, and said, "But I don't want you to get killed before you go back to your own world!"

"I'll make sure that I don't get killed."

I hugged Kagura, and went to a room. I sighed, and thought, _Miyo...did you get sucked in as well? What happened to you? Why did you kill those people in that restaurant?_

I had all these questions in my head, and Miyo didn't want me, Kagura or Mayumi to ask anymore questions to her until we saw her again.

I heard Shinpachi talking to Kagura, so I began to listen. He asked her, "Kagura-Chan, did Madison-Chan get a sickle?"

She exclaimed cheerfully as if it was a good thing, "Yep! Because she's helping us! And Mayumi will sleep here tonight."

"Alright then. Just make sure Madison-Chan doesn't hurt herself with that weapon."

I could hear his footsteps going somewhere else. I sighed once more, and set my hand on my forehead.

I wanted to know more about this Miyo. But I needed to wait until the next night.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-Dun-Dun! :O The killer is a woman, and she's not from the Gintama world also! By the way, Madison, Kagura and Mayumi are a bit scared of her. Miyo has a sword AND a gun! <strong>

**We'll just see what'll happen in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 23! Please review! :)**


	24. Teenage girls are fighters, and kick ass

**The killer they were fighting will see them again the next night! Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: That's why I made the person mysterious until her identity was revealed. XD**

**Little101: Actually, Kagura didn't expect it, so that's the reason why she was knelled in the stomach hard. :P**

**Angelbott: Well, Kagura cares for Madison, and don't worry. Madison WILL go home sometime, just not now.**

* * *

><p>That night, when Kagura, Mayumi and I have been told from the girl that we'd meet again tomorrow, I was wanting to ask her so many questions. I had that comment from her in my head.<p>

_"Then I'm not the only one trapped here."_

I sat down for a moment, and thought, _Did she really go through the chaos I did?_

Of course, no one but Miyo could answer. I sighed, and decided to wait when all of a sudden, Kagura came in, and said, "I brought some bandages. I know your cut isn't that serious, but I don't want it to sting badly."

She was holding a roll of soft bandages, and the bandages would stop the bleeding despite that my cut was bleeding only a little.

I nodded and obeyed when she also said, "Hold still so that I can put it on your leg." She unrolled the roll, and began to roll it on the lower part of my leg. I stared at my leg the whole time as Kagura nearly finished wrapping it.

Just as she was finished completely, I could hear her whimper a little. Her head was lowered, so I couldn't see her eyes.

So I asked, "Are you okay, Kagura-Chan?" She immediately hugged me tightly, and started to cry.

She said in a whimper, "I'm not."

I embraced her by the hug, and said with a weak smile, "Thank you for worrying about me, Kagura-Chan."

She releases me and shows a weak smile as well. She replied, "Anytime. You are my friend, after all."

Just then, we heard a knock, and the voice was no other than Gintoki.

"Oi, Kagura. You never answered my question. Did you get that bastard in jail?"

She wiped her tears away because she obviously didn't want Gintoki to watch her cry. She then stood up, and opened the door.

Kagura answered, "We were fighting the killer, but he or she took off, and disappeared. There, you got your answer."

I thought Kagura didn't want him to know that the three of us girls found out what gender the killer really was. A female.

Another thought came into my mind.

_"Don't tell anyone who I really am."_

I swore to myself to not tell anyone, not even Gintoki or Shinpachi, about Miyo. Not even her name.

As Gintoki walked away, Kagura walked out as well, only she brought my weapon to me. She handed me the sickle, and said, "I'm happy that you were trying to be brave, but we're not done yet. We still have tomorrow to see her."

I smiled slight, stood up, and took my sickle from her hands into mine. I gripped it tightly, and replied, "I know. I will fight with you and Mayumi-Chan."

Mayumi came out of the bathroom, and asked, "Are you alright, Madison-Chan?" She was obviously asking me about my cut on my leg.

I gave her a nod, and answered, "I'm okay. Hopefully the cut will go away in a few days."

"What about..." She paused, and whispered to Kagura and me, "...Miyo? Do you wonder if she came in this world the same time as Madison?"

I blinked, and began to wonder. I said, "We'll just need to ask her how long it was tomorrow."

We all nodded our heads in agreement, and decided to go to bed so that we would rest for the night. I slept on the couch, but could barely sleep.

_Is Miyo really a killer? Even from the world she and I are from?_

Again, I had to wait until we saw Miyo again. So I closed my eyes slowly, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kagura woke me up by saying, "Madison-Chan..." I lifted my whole body up, rubbing my eyes, and gave Kagura a gentle smile.

She said, "Remember what we have to do tonight..."

"I remember," I replied.

Mayumi got dressed, and didn't look tired anymore. I decided to get dressed as well. Moments later, I got in my outfit, and blinked before noticing something. I told Kagura and Mayumi, "I'll be right back." They nodded their heads as I was going into the room where the closet had my original clothes.

I opened the closet door, and saw them folded and neat. I sighed in relief, and gave out a small smile.

_I miss my home..._

I closed the closet door, and walked back to the other two that were talking. Then, Shinpachi came in Gintoki's home, exclaiming, "Good morning, everyone!"

We gave him a straight look, and he said, "You should say morning back!"

Mayumi told Shinpachi, "Sorry Shinpachi, it's just that...we weren't able to get the killer last night. So we'll try again tonight."

Shinpachi furrowed his brows slightly, and sat on the couch, saying with a sigh, "I was worried enough last night, even when Madison got that cut!" He looked at my bandaged leg, and sighed again.

I said, "I tried to be brave last night, and I managed to do it...a little."

Kagura landed her hand on my shoulder, and exclaimed, "You will try again tonight!"

I showed her a tiny smile as I thought, _Sure, I will try again...how can I be braver than the night before?_

Hours later, it was nighttime once again. I gulped silently as Mayumi asked, "You ready to go?" I nodded hesitantly just as Shinpachi walked behind the three of us girls.

"Be careful, and don't get killed. I may need to talk to Gin-San if you get hurt badly," Shinpachi informed us, making Kagura laugh.

I opened the front door, and said to Shinpachi, "We'll be back." Shinpachi showed a weak smile just when Mayumi, Kagura and I went out. I knew Shinpachi was going to get worried sick, I just knew it.

Gintoki may not look like he was worried, but I could already tell from his soul that he'd wonder if we were alright or not.

The three of us were walking on the empty street in the dark. Thankfully, I could see.

Mayumi said, "What's the first question we should ask Miyo?"

I tapped my chin for a moment, and answered, "How about we ask how old she is?"

"Heh, there's so many questions I want to ask her."

"Same here," Kagura and I replied with a sigh.

We were getting closer to the alley way where we met Miyo because Kagura pointed at it, and knew that it was the right alley way. Mayumi and I followed her as she ran off, nearly leaving us again.

_Why is Kagura-Chan always running before me and Mayumi-Chan?_

I held my sickle tightly once again. It was only because I was nervous.

As soon as we entered the alley way, I could barely see a figure in the darkest shadow yet. The figure came forward a little, and said, "I'm glad you came back." I went behind Kagura, swallowing hard.

I wasn't so sure if Kagura knew that I was behind her, but she clenched her teeth, and showed sweat coming down her forehead. Miyo, the killer, came out of the shadow completely, and pushed the hood of her cloak down, so that we could see her face.

Her expression didn't look scary, actually.

She said, "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

We shook our heads truthfully. She chuckled, not scary, and said, "Good."

The first question that came out of my mouth was, "H-How old are you?"

She answered, "I'm 17." I couldn't believe it. She did look taller than me, but a killer at the age of 17? That's insane!

Another question, this time is was from Mayumi, was asked, "Are you really from a different world?" Miyo nodded her head. We all just couldn't disbelieve her. Simply because she looked too serious to joke around.

Miyo asked, with a tone that was lowering down, "You want to know about me and how the hell I got here?"

Gulping for a second, we all nodded our heads, curious about Miyo.

She sighed, and explained. "You now know that I'm from a different world. Like Madison. And I did tell you that I'm from Poland, right? And my name really is Miyo Patricysia. Well, back at home, my parents would always get into fights. I would always lock myself up in my room, listening to my parents fight. Whenever I got into their business, they would yell at me for no reason. They later got divorced, and I lived with my mom. I haven't seen my dad for a while because he's been drinking...a lot."

So far, Miyo's story was intense, but we kept listening.

"My dad went to jail for drunk driving and for killing people for no reason at all. One of the things that actually makes me happy is reading manga, including Gintama. It's my favorite manga and anime ever. I would read or watch it whenever I had those hard times. I even tried to forget my parents' problems, but it never worked. I would cry so much, that I wanted to run away even though they were divorced and my dad was in jail. My mom managed to calm down and not yell at me."

I thought, _I feel so sorry for her..._

Miyo explained more, "When I was alone in my room, reading a Jump magazine, that was obviously in Polish, I would always look back at the Gintama part. I felt like I was one of those die-hard fans. Then, strangely, I felt myself being sucked into the Jump. My mom came in my room just when she watched me getting sucked in. She panicked and tried to pull me out, but it didn't work. I was completely sucked in and I landed not in Edo, but in Kyoto. As I realized that I was in this world, I got so pissed off that I couldn't control myself."

Mayumi blinked and asked her, "Then why did you become a killer?"

Miyo closed her eyes half-way, and answered, "I'm actually not a killer. The reason why I have a sword and a gun was because I got it by people who wanted to give it to others. I've used a sword and a gun before so it didn't matter if I was careful with it or not. There, criminals thought I was one of them, but I told them I wasn't. Then they wanted to challenge me to a duel, and one was racing towards me. I used my gun, and shot him in the leg. After that, other criminals dashed to me, but I killed them with my gun and sword. There, it felt like I was insane."

She clenched her teeth, and said, "I didn't want people to see my face when I killed some people who were criminals, so I found this cloak, to hide my identity."

I felt really sad for her. Kagura asked her, "How long have you been trapped here?"

She answered with a sad tone, "For over a year."

All of our eyes opened wide in shock. A year? That's crazy as hell!

Miyo looked at me and asked, "How long have you been here?"

I answered, "F-For over a week."

She gave out a sad chuckle, and replied, "I see. At least you haven't been away from your home for a year."

She was right. And I was really hoping I wouldn't be in the Gintama world for over a year. Otherwise I would bawl my eyes out.

Mayumi asked, "You don't have a home, do you?"

Miyo shook her head. "I mostly live in the streets. But even though I said that I killed those criminals, I occasionally help them for robbing and stuff. Then, they would give me money so that I could buy food and stuff. But I regretted it not too long ago."

I furrowed my brows, and could've sworn that tears were starting to come in my eyes. I wiped my tear away before it could come out, and I said, "Do you work for other people, not criminals?"

She answered, "Again, occasionally."

Miyo furrowed her brows as well, and I thought she was thinking of her mom. She said with a really weak smile, "Well, now you know the whole story. I don't know how I'll ever get home, and I may be trapped here forever!"

I walked slowly towards Miyo, and asked, "Then why did you kill 7 people at the restaurant?"

Miyo looked at me, and said, "It was because I wanted something to eat since I had a bit of money. But a group of men who were smoking, told me that it was a private party. There was no sign saying that, so how the hell would I know? I argued with them, but one guy took threat, as to shooting me if I didn't get out. I then jumped as he shot, and brought out my gun, shooting and killing all 7 of them."

I finally managed to walk closer to Miyo. It was that I didn't feel scared of her anymore. Her true story was really sad, almost like mine except hers' is more depressed.

She noticed me, and reached out her hand. She said, "I...I just want to go home."

"Me too, but we'll find a way," I replied.

I loosened my sickle a little, and set it to the side of my body. I reached out my hand as well, and touched hers'. Our hands were together. Fingers and palm together in place.

I quietly said, "I feel your pain."

She showed a tiny smile, and started to shed tears in her eyes.

Kagura said to Mayumi, "I guess Miyo's not a bad person after all."

I smiled back at Miyo, and she finally let the tears go down her cheeks. She started to sob when all of a sudden, an evil voice comes out, in the dark alley way.

"Miyo...where the hell have you been?"

She startled and lets her hand go off of mine. She then turned her whole body around, seeing that there were 3 men, half-naked, pierced on their lips, smirking evilly.

Miyo grunted, "What the fuck do you assholes want?"

"My, talk about bad language," One man replied with a dark chuckle. The four of us girls clenched our teeth, but I stood by Miyo.

Another guy said in a dark tone, "We've been waiting for you for days. Are you betraying us?"

"I NEVER WANTED TO WORK WITH YOU!" She shouted at them.

All three of the men chuckled darkly, and asked, "Who said we had to ask you to work with us?"

"I KEPT TELLING YOU NO, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE A CRIMINAL!"

I had no idea what was going on, but I had a bad feeling that the creepy looking men were after Miyo.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make Miyo's story intense and sad, more sad than Madison's. And I know that some of you may get confused on why Miyo smirked at them in the last chapter. Well, it was actually because she was trying to be strong and not get arrested, because she never wanted to be a killer or a criminal. ;P<strong>

**Now I think I've made this chapter scary. Those three creeps may be onto something. :O**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 24! Please review! :)**


	25. Death is last on my list

**Three men are after Miyo, and Miyo says she doesn't want to be a criminal. Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: Well, the suspense won't last long. XD**

* * *

><p>Three scary looking criminals have caught Miyo, and I couldn't understand what was going on at first.<p>

But as Miyo yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A CRIMINAL!" I noticed that she wanted to be just an innocent person. A person who wants to go home, back to the world I also live in.

One criminal smirked creepily, and said, "Tough shit, little girl."

He was walking towards her when Miyo pulled her sword out.

The guy blinked, but chuckled again. "You wanna fight, don't you? Alright then." He brought out his sword as well, and I knew for a second that they were about to fight. The other two men were staring and me, Mayumi and Kagura.

As the three of us girls were holding our weapons in position, the other two men dashed towards us, and that's when the fight was starting.

Miyo was fighting one criminal while the rest of us were fighting the other two creepers.

Miyo's sword and the other guys' clashed onto each other, shaking tremendously. Miyo clenched her teeth, and said, "Why the fuck are you after me? I already told your boss a thousand times that I don't want to work for him!"

The guy chuckled darkly, and replied, "But you lives in the streets. Do you want to spend the rest of your life stealing and fighting?"

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH, ASSHOLE!"

She jumped in the air, and swiftly swung her sword, only cutting the guy's chest. He backed away a bit, and looked pissed off. "How dare you cut my chest..." He swung his sword as well, but Miyo was dodging every swing of the sword as possible.

I was only concentrating on myself because I was fighting one other guy while Mayumi and Kagura were fighting another. Even two girls fighting one man is tough! I could tell by the looks on their faces.

The criminal's sword kept clashing onto the handle of my sickle, but my sickle didn't look damaged at all. I was glad because I wanted to use my sickle, and kick this guys ass.

The guy asked with a high tone, "Aren't you too young to use that kind of weapon, young lady?"

I lowered my head down, and answered his stupid question with a deadly tone, "Don't you dare say that." I kicked him hard in the stomach, and he took two steps back. I then jumped up, and swung my sickle, cutting his stomach.

"GAAAH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling the blood pouring out of his bad cut. The cut might've been worse than the cut from my leg.

I gripped my sickle tightly, and continued to swing my sickle, cutting him more and more until he was dead from loss of blood.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MIYO! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE KILLERS LIKE YOU!" I shouted at the other two criminals.

I was absolutely not afraid to scream at them, telling them to not hurt an innocent human being. The killer that Kagura and Mayumi were fighting stared at me, looking irritated, but was easily distracted when the two other girls cut him up.

He yelled, "FUCK!" He felt blood pouring out as well. The three of us decided to jumped up in front of him, and kill him. Kagura shot her umbrella, Mayumi stabbed her sword in the killer's chest, and I cut his hand off.

He died instantly. I panted, but the scary moment wasn't over yet. Miyo was still fighting with the last criminal.

"WHY DOES YOUR GODDAMN BOSS NEED ME? I'M ONLY A TEENAGER PLUS I DON'T NEED TO JOING YOUR STUPID CREW!"

Miyo kept asking questions with a shout, as the criminal answered, "You're like a criminal."

Miyo screamed at him one last time, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!"

She jumped up again, only this time, she held her sword in position, and stabbed the last criminal in the heart. Blood was oozing everywhere, but there wasn't much blood on Miyo, surprisingly. Me, Kagura and Mayumi watched her kill the killer as very little blood got on us (We were a few feet behind her).

As the killer died seconds after being stabbed, Miyo panted heavily, and clenched her sword tightly. The fight was over, but now there were three dead bodies, with blood all over most of the alley way.

With us screaming, I could already tell that people might've heard us. For instance, one person said, "I-Is anybody there? Is it the killer?"

The four of us girls gasped and we immediately ran farther into the alley way, turning, and getting away from the dead bodies.

_That was freaky! _I thought, panicking.

As we were at a different alley way, we stopped to catch our breaths, and Kagura asked, "Wh-Who's this boss that asshole was talking about?"

Miyo stood up straight, putting her sword away. She answered, "A few days ago, those guys saw me, and wanted their boss to see me. Their boss did, and he wanted me to join their crew. I obviously refused because I never wanted to be a killer, like I said before. Then, moments later, I pretended to agree, and didn't really join them, but he wanted me to steal something valuable from the Shinsengumi headquarters."

"Shinsengumi Headquarters?" I repeated, in question.

She nodded her head, and answered, "They wanted me to steal without getting caught. But I knew it was impossible, so for the past few days, I ditched them, and was hoping that they'd never find me. Sadly, they did a few moments ago."

I took a few steps forwards, and landed my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me as she furrowed her brows. I said, "Whoever this boss is, he's a total bastard."

Miyo chuckled, and nodded her head in agreement. Mayumi then asked, "Is Takasugi Shinsuke involved in this?"

Miyo answered, "Takasugi barely has anything to do with this, but he did meet me once."

I lowered my head and remembered that time when he 'kidnapped' me.

I the looked up to Miyo (She was a bit taller than me), and said to her, "We should kill him."

I was expecting her to think I was crazy, but instead, she replied, "Yes, we should. If he finds me, he'll want to fight me anyways, and he may even want me dead."

Kagura stomped her foot, and exclaimed, "We'll make sure you don't get killed before you go home, Miyo-Chan!" We all stared at her. I wasn't surprised that she called her 'Miyo-Chan', but she had the courage to say that we were going to help her.

I turned my head back, and thought, _Kagura may have a point. I don't want Miyo to fight alone, and die._

I bit my lip, and finally said, "Miyo, we'll definitely help you out."

Miyo opened her eyes widely, but curved her lips up to form a smile. She then squinted her eyes, and began to cry again.

Unexpectantly, she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me not too tightly.

She whispered, "Thank you. I don't know what'd I do without you guys. Listen, I know we met last night, but can I sleep at your home for tonight?"

Kagura answered, "Well, I live with my friend Gin-Chan, so I'll need to ask him. But first, we'll need to tell him everything. That way he won't get suspicious."

"You're right. But I want to be the one to explain it."

I blinked, and replied, "I guess that's fair. Come on, let's go." The four of us walked out of the alley way, and headed back to Gintoki's place. Miyo took her bloody cloak off, and decided to throw it on the ground, leaving it for good. But she would still hold her weapons because she would probably fight the boss of the criminals that we were fighting.

Moments later, Mayumi said, "I'll be going home, but I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kagura and I waved at Mayumi as she ran back to her home. Gintoki opened the door, while picking his nose, and asked, "Eh? Who's she?"

We stared at him but Miyo sighed, and walked up the stairs before Kagura and I did. She answered, "I'll explain."

He looked confused. I knew this wouldn't be easy for Miyo, but then again, Gintoki deserved to know everything that was going on.

As me and Kagura also came in Gintoki's home, Miyo began to explain.

About a half an hour into explaining, Gintoki had his jaw dropped to the ground, looking shocked as ever. Maybe even more shocked than I have ever seen him.

Gintoki hesitated, "S-So you were the killer, but you said that you aren't?" Miyo nodded her head as she was crying.

He blinked his dead-fished eyes, and replied, "I see. So you think that boss we'll find you and kill you?"

"Not if I kill him first," Miyo said in a sad tone.

Gintoki scratched his head, and yawned slightly. "Well, you can stay for the night, but I'm going to bed now." I was surprised that he let Miyo sleep here. Miyo gave out a weak smile as Gintoki went to his room.

Kagura asked, "You should be prepared for tomorrow."

Miyo replied, "I know."

I showed a tiny smile, and said, "You may need to get some rest, Miyo." She nodded her head, lied on the couch, and drifted off to sleep in matter of minutes. I muttered, "Well, I didn't expect her to sleep that fast..."

Kagura touched my shoulder, and said, "We better get ready for bed as well."

"Right," I said. "I'll sleep on the other couch."

"You sure you won't be bothered by Miyo's problems?"

"I doubt it, but I don't want her to get killed."

Kagura gave me a gentle smile, and headed off to bed. She slept in the closet as usual, and I changed into her pajamas.

I then took a blanket, setting it over my body except for my head, and turned off the light. I took one last of Miyo before closing my sleepy eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Miyo...Don't die before you go home..._

Many hours later, morning had come. The sun was shining through the windows like always, and woke me up, peacefully. Birds were chirping, I was groaning while forcing myself to get up off the couch.

As I looked at the other couch to see if Miyo was still there, she wasn't. I blinked and wondered where she went until she came in the living room.

I asked, "Where'd you go?"

Miyo chuckled, and answered, "In the kitchen, having a morning snack."

"I see." I gave out a chuckle as well, and decided to wake Kagura up. But before I was at the closet, Miyo went there first, and told her, "Kagura, wake up." Kagura opened her eyes, rubbed them, and fixed her messy hair.

She replied with a groan, "Ugh, is it morning already?"

Miyo chuckled again, and nodded at her. Kagura got out of the closet, and got dressed in the bathroom, and within minutes, she was done.

"Well, looks like we'll be fighting the boss of those criminals we killed."

I said to Kagura, "Guess so." I was growing more and more concerned. What if Miyo was frightened? As if to even try to kill the boss, who might be stronger than her? I doubt he would be scared to fight a woman.

I walked to Gintoki's room, and told him, "Gintoki-San. We'll be going out for a while."

Gintoki let out a grunt. He was probably getting up. I didn't want to bother him, but I thought he had to know that way he wouldn't worry about us.

He said, "Alright. Don't get hurt."

"I know," I replied, lowering my eyelids down.

I walked back to Kagura and Miyo, and told them, "Let's get moving." They nodded their heads in agreement, and went out of the place before Shinpachi showed up.

We walked in the street, and there were people working, children playing, and even guys drinking. Seriously, why the hell would men be drinking at this time in the morning? They should do better than that crap on such a beautiful summer day!

Whatever.

The three of us saw Mayumi run towards us. Guess she decided to wake up early too, huh?

She said, "Good morning." We said the same words back to her.

She also said, "What should we do?"

Miyo immediately suggested, "We'd better find the boss of those bastards before they find us."

Kagura stared at her blankly, and asked in confusion, "But why?"

"Because I'm well prepared, plus I want revenge."

I stared at her as well, but furrowed my brows slightly. _I wonder how strong the boss is. Because I don't want Miyo to die a horrible death!_

The thoughts of her fighting him were too much for my head. My head felt like it was spinning, just from thinking! Miyo's not a killer after all, and she got sucked in the Gintama world like me. I didn't want her to be stuck in this world forever. I wanted her to go home, and see her mother again. But since she told me her fathers in jail, it didn't matter much about him.

Miyo was not wearing her dark cloak because she threw it away, and did not look like a criminal anymore. And very few people gave her stares just because Miyo was not in a yukata or a kimono, but she didn't care one bit. At least, that's what I thought.

As she clenched her fist, Kagura, Mayumi and I opened our eyes widely, and saw a few men, a couple of feet behind Miyo. The voice told Miyo, "Nice to see you, Miyo-Chan."

She turned around fast, and saw a guy, wearing traditional samurai clothes and a head-cover. She opened her eyes wide in shock, and asked, "A-Are you that boss of those assholes?"

He chuckled a bit darkly, and answered, "You are correct."

"What do you want from me? I already told them that I didn't want to join!"

He set his hand on his sword, and began to pull it out. He then replied, "I guess I should tell you my name. You may call me Youchiro."

Miyo told him in an angry tone, "How about 'dip shit'?"

"Wow, you have bad behavior, young lady."

A few people were looking terrified, so they ran away from us as if they knew what was going to happen.

Miyo clenched her fists, and shouted, "Stay away from me! I don't belong to your fucking crew! Leave me alone!"

Youchiro chuckled again, only this time, he held his sword, and pointed it at Miyo. "Then I'll have to kill you, because you have no family or a home."

"I DO HAVE A FAMILY! AND THAT'S A STUPID EXCUSE FOR YOU WANTING TO KILL ME!"

"Miyo, you've been in the streets in Kyoto, right? Well, since you're being a bitch now, we must fight to the death."

I didn't think that Miyo was a bitch at all. She had every right to not join a crew, and she does have a family. Her home is not in Edo, Kyoto or in the Gintama world.

Miyo brought out her sword as well, and replied in anger, "Fine. You want to fight. Then let's fight, you mongrel."

"With pleasure!" Youchiro exclaimed just as he dashed towards Miyo.

Four guys that were with him came charging towards me, Mayumi and Kagura.

We were going to fight, and I was not going to hesitate by using my weapon...the sickle.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyo's had a rough time. Now that she's found (Or should I say she was founded) the boss of those criminals they already killed, she must fight him until one of them dies. I won't say who will die, but I will say that the next chapter might be a bit sad. :(<strong>

**And don't worry, Gintoki will join the fight, and help the girls. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 25! Please review! :)**


	26. Difficult fights and peaceful homes

**Madison, Kagura and Mayumi are tying their best to not let Miyo get killed. Miyo is now fighting Youchiro, the boss of those criminals. Enjoy!**

**And I don't really have anything to say to those who reviewed, but I will just say this. Hope you like this chapter, and keep reviewing! :)**

* * *

><p>The battle of Miyo vs. Youchiro has just begun. Kagura, Mayumi and I were dashing to four men who were beside Youchiro. They came charging towards us as well. I was not going to hesitate and feel weak. I was going to kill these bastards and help Miyo.<p>

Everyone screamed, "YAAAAHH!"

As we got closer to each other, one guy clashed his sword onto my sickle. I gave him a death glare, but it didn't scare him one bit. I wasn't surprised at all about this. I refused to give up while fighting, and I also refused for this Youchiro bastard to hurt or even kill Miyo.

_First off, I'll have to kill this bastard. _I thought, obviously figuring out that this guy wouldn't let me "disturb" the fight Miyo was in.

Even though I was fighting, I was watching Miyo for seconds but managed to focus on the bastard I was trying to kill.

The guy exclaims, "Don't get near our boss! He'll definitely kill that bitch!"

I clenched my teeth, and shouted, "MIYO'S NOT A BITCH!"

I jumped up a few inches off the ground, and kicked the guy in the gut. He just yelled, "OOF!" as I only managed to push him back about 3 feet. No one said this fight would be easy.

I jumped off the ground again, only higher, and noticed that the guy was off guard. I swung my sickle, cutting the bastard badly. Then, Kagura shot him, killing him instantly.

Kagura shouted at me, "Help us fight these two assholes, Madison-Chan!"

I smiled a bit and replied, "I will!" I then ran to the two other guys and swung my sickle again, but they dodged it. I wasn't surprised. It might've been three against two, but again, this wouldn't be easy.

I looked at Miyo again to see if she was okay. She swung her sword, and only cut part of Youchiro's clothing. Not his skin. She shed sweat down her face, and panted a little. I didn't want her to stop yet! I wanted her to win the fight!

One of the guys we were fighting kicked Mayumi on the chin. It looked bad, and Mayumi screamed in pain.

"SHIT!" Mayumi screamed. Kagura shot the guy in the arm, but the guy wasn't done with us yet. He was about to stomp Mayumi when all of a sudden...

"Oi."

I turned my head, and saw Gintoki, standing in the middle of the street, picking his nose.

The guy asked in shout, "STAY OUT OF THIS, PUNK!"

Gintoki immediately pulled out his pinkie from his nose, lowering his head down slightly. He asked, "I'm a punk, you say?"

"That's right! You wanna get killed too?"

Gintoki made a grin, and I found out what he was going to do.

He ran fast towards the guy that was about to stomp Mayumi, and swung his wooden sword, harming the guy. The guy let out a groan before plopping to the ground. Kagura shot the guy a few times before we knew he was dead.

Now there was one more guy left and all there would be left was Youchiro.

Gintoki held Mayumi's hand, pulling her off the ground. "You alright, Mayumi-Chan?"

Mayumi nodded her head as she answered, "I'm okay. But damn, that hurt!" He let go of her hand, and saw the fight.

He said, "We gotta help Miyo."

Kagura stared at Gintoki for a second, and said, "When did you care for her? You just met her last night."

"She's not a killer, and she doesn't want to die, so I say let's help."

"And I say if she gets hurt, I'll stomp you to the ground!"

"Why me? Why don't you stomp that boss?"

Kagura stuck her tongue out just as I shouted at them, "You guys, this is no time for fooling around! Miyo needs out help, so let's help her!"

They nodded their head in agreement, but Gintoki saw the last guy dashing towards him. He began to fight with him as Mayumi, Kagura and I ran towards Youchiro.

Mayumi shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MIYO!"

Youchiro noticed us, and smirked a bit. "Oh?"

Kagura then shouted, "SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!"

Lastly, I shouted, "AND SHE AND US WILL KILL YOU!"

He gave out a dark chuckle, and asked in a scary tone, "What's this 'she and us'? You aren't part of this fight!"

He swung his sword, and cut Miyo on the arm a little bit. Thankfully, it was a small cut, and Miyo ignored it. But she only whimpered, "Ow." Youchiro jumped high in the air, and got down, swinging his sword like a crazy man. Miyo dodged it, and dirt and rocks were flying everywhere. The three of us coughed a bit as the dirt (Which was now dust) was flying in our faces.

We were about to help Miyo, but when Mayumi was running towards him, trying to pull out her sword, Youchiro kicked her in the stomach, and she flew up a few feet before falling back to the ground.

Mayumi got up again, but shook slightly. She coughed up some blood, and held her stomach. God, that must've hurt!

Kagura opened her eyes widely in shock. She gave him a death glare and grunted, "How...How dare you!" Just then, the guy was right behind Kagura, but Gintoki killed him with his wooden sword before the bastard was able to cut Kagura.

Gintoki said, "He was about to kill you, Kagura-Chan."

Kagura turned her head around, and replied, "I have an instinct, you know. I could probably tell."

"Tch." He said irrationality.

Miyo continued to fight Youchiro, but looked like she was getting tired.

Youchiro laughed loudly, and exclaimed at Miyo, "You poor little girl! You're getting tired! Shall I finish you off?"

"In your dreams!" Miyo shouted. She pushed him back, and brought out her gun. She shot a few bullets, but Youchiro jumped over and over again, making him miss the bullets. Miyo gave out the expression of frustration, and shouted, "I'm sick of seeing your face!"

Just as more bullets came out of her gun super fast, she noticed that she was running low. Youchiro was more than 20 feet away from her, and she tried to get more bullets in quickly.

As I thought she would get cut again if she wasn't fast enough, she managed to set all the bullets in her gun, but she set it aside for now. She held her sword tightly, and came charging to him as he did to her.

_That goddamn bastard!_ I thought angrily.

Her sword cut more parts of his clothing, but still not his skin. I never understood how her sword couldn't even touch him. It didn't make any sense at all.

Youchiro swiftly came behind Miyo, and punched her in the back.

"GAH!" Miyo screamed, opening her eyes widely in shock. Blood was then spilling out of her mouth. Surprisingly, she didn't fall to the ground, but she held her back for support. She closed her eyes tightly, and started to shed a tear out.

Youchiro chuckled darkly, and told her, "With a bad back, you can't last any longer."

I thought, getting even more angry as I saw Miyo in pain, _Guess he's not afraid to hit a girl after all!_

Miyo squinted one eye open, and whimpered, "You...asshole."

"Call me all the names you want," He replied. "But you can't even cut my skin! I'm invincible!"

I had enough of his bullshit, so without a second though, I quickly ran after him, holding my sickle up high. "DODGE THIS THEN, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

He quickly looked at up, and showed a scary grin again. As I was close to him, he grabbed the handle of my sickle, preventing me from even touching him with my weapon.

He chuckled, "That's not smart of you."

Looking down, I found another solution. I swung my foot up, kicking him in the crotch. Shocked, he opened his eyes widely, and immediately lets go of the handle.

I found the opportunity to cut him. So I swiftly swung my sickle, and managed to cut his arm.

"YEOW!" He shouted. Youchiro grabbed his arm, clenching his teeth. He gave me a death glare, but I was not flinching.

Kagura and Mayumi then ran towards him as well. Kagura shot her umbrella at him, and shot him in the leg once. He shouted in pain just as Mayumi made another cut on the same arm, but more blood came out.

He held his arm tightly, but didn't fall down.

None of us understood why he wasn't falling down. He smirked once more, and said, "You think that's the best you bitches can do?" He let go of his cut and turned back to Miyo. "I'm not done with her yet."

He picked up his sword, and came charging towards Miyo yet again.

Miyo gripped her sword, and jumped back as he swung his sword, trying to cut her.

We wanted to help her, but they were moving so fast, I was afraid of hurting Miyo.

So I knitted my brows, and just watched them fight in anger.

_Is there anything I could do to even help her?_

Youchiro told her, "You have no family, and you have no home." Miyo clenched her teeth hard and had the face that might've said 'That does it!' because I could tell.

Miyo gave him the most terrifying glare I have ever seen.

It felt so fast, it was unbelievable. Youchiro exclaimed, "HUH?" as Miyo came under him, setting her sword on his stomach. Then, with his eyes shocked as hell, the sword of Miyo's came through him, piercing his stomach (And his clothes).

Youchiro coughed up a lot of blood as she shook, trying to grab the sword, and pull it out of him. But it was too late for Youchiro. Tons of blood were coming out of his body as Miyo pulled her sword out. Seconds after, his eyes went blank with no highlights in them, and plopped to the ground, lying there dead.

Miyo panted heavily, but smiled not so scarily.

"I...I did it. I killed him."

I curved my lips up, and dashed towards Miyo, wanting to give her a big hug.

"MIYO!" She looked at me, and I noticed that Kagura and Mayumi followed me. Gintoki was probably watching us run towards Miyo.

She smiled more, and said, "Thank you...for helping me."

I dropped my sickle down as I said, "We were happy to, Miyo!"

She closed her eyes, and shed a tear down her face.

All of a sudden, some white "dust" came out of nowhere, around Miyo. The three of us looked surprised, and asked, "Wh-What's that...around you?"

Miyo looked down, and saw that more of the "dust" was coming out of nowhere. She smiled sweetly, and answered, "I'm finally going home."

Kagura blinked in confusion, and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because it's the same 'dust' as when I was sucked into this world."

I stared at it, and realized that she was right. I didn't know how she knew, but she was finally going home, and she was going to see her mom again. Her sword and gun were still with her, so I had a feeling that those weapons would still be with her.

She told me while her feet began to vanish, "Sorry for cutting your leg."

"It's alright," I replied, watching her disappear.

Mayumi said wit a calming tone, "Since you'll never see us again, we'll miss you."

Miyo shed more tears and replied to Mayumi, "I'll miss you too. Even though we didn't meet long, I was happy that you didn't want me killed."

The "dust" was at her legs, and her legs were disappearing as well.

I told Miyo, "Good luck...and stay strong."

Miyo shed more tears down her cheeks, and replied, "Thank you so much, Madison."

Suddenly, I felt a tear coming down my face as well. I wiped it away as more parts of Miyo's body were vanishing.

As the "dust" was finally at her head, Miyo's last words before she went home was, "Good-bye, and take care."

Kagura, Mayumi and I waved at her as she completely disappeared, going back to her (And my) world. I was so happy she was going back home, and the next time she saw her mom, I know that she'll hug her very tightly, and cry a lot. I'll do the same for when I go home.

Mayumi asked me, "Are you going to disappear like that when you go home, Madison-Chan?"

I answered, "I may. I will definitely miss Miyo."

"Same here," She replied, smiling.

Gintoki walked behind us, and said, "That girl...I hope she'll be safe."

Without looking at him, I replied at his comment, "Of course. She is going home."

He patted my head, and Kagura's. I looked up to him, and saw him smiling. "Let's go back. Mayumi, you should probably go home too. You must be tired."

Mayumi chuckled, "You're right. I am." She walked away and waved at Kagura and me before she went back to her house.

Gintoki told me, "Come on, Madison-Chan."

"Coming," I obeyed.

I walked along with Gintoki and Kagura. I now found out that I was going to slowly disappear from this world and go home, but I still haven't figured out how I'll get home. Well, right now, I'll miss Miyo a lot.

_Miyo...you're a strong person. And I'm glad I was able to be brave._

I looked up at the sky, and smiled sweetly, letting another tear fall down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Now wasn't that sad? And don't worry, Miyo's back home with her mom. :) And if you're wondering if Kagura, Madison and Gintoki have forgotten those bastards they killed, they have. XD But their bodies were taken out of the streets.<strong>

**Now Madison knows that she'll disappear like Miyo, but she still doesn't know how she'll ever get home. :O**

**I'll try to make the next chapter funny (Again, like the previous chapters) since I've made a pretty suspense arc. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 26! Please review! :)**


	27. Beaches be trippin'

**Now I will try to make this funny again. Enjoy!**

**Again, I don't have anything to reply to those who review. But I will once again say I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon, after watching Miyo disappear, going home, I was silent, and didn't talk to any of the Yorozuya members. Mayumi went on home, and Kagura was sitting right next to me, watching a bit of t.v. Gintoki sat in his spinning chair, looking outside with his hands behind his head. Shinpachi went to the store to get some ice cream. Probably for his sister since Otae loves...I don't remember the name of it, but it is her favorite.<p>

I wasn't so sure if anyone was staring at me until Kagura broke the not so awkward silence.

"Madison-Chan..."

I finally looked at Kagura in the eyes, wondering what she wanted. I asked, "Yes?"

"Are you still thinking about Miyo?"

I pretty much expected her to ask that because a lot of stuff has happened today. Like how Miyo killed that bastard boss of those criminals, and how I was actually brave, not feeling scared at all.

I gave Kagura and weak smile, and admitted, "Yes, Kagura-Chan. But I'm just happy she's finally home."

I stared at the table in front of me, and thought, _I wonder how she's doing._

Thankfully, I managed to not cry. I made a better smile on my face, and was glad that she was safe and sound.

Kagura asked, "Madison-Chan...do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" I replied, asking.

She turned red a little, and looked like she was embarrassed to even ask a simple question. A question I don't even know yet. I chuckled and told her, "You don't have to be embarrassed. Just say it."

Kagura finally asked the question, "D-Do you want to go to the beach?"

I blinked, and smiled at her. "Why did you look embarrassed then?"

"I don't exactly know why...maybe it's because I miss the beach..."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of!" I exclaimed a bit happily. "And I would be glad to go to the beach with you."

Kagura was looking more pale and looked back at me. She then smiled, and replied, "I'm happy." She stood up, pulling me off the couch, and told Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, we're going to the beach now. We'll be back in a while."

Gintoki turned around in his spinning chair, and replied, picking his ear with his pinkie, "Eh? I thought your skin was sensitive to the sun? Did you magically turn into human?"

Kagura puffed her cheeks up, and exclaimed at him while pointing at his figure, "I'm still a Yato! And we're not going to swim! We're just gonna hang out!"

"Alright then. Just don't get sunburned."

"It's late in the afternoon!"

Gintoki ignored her and turned his chair back to face the window that was behind him. He continued to stare at the sky outside, and was silent afterwards. Kagura shook her head as she walked out the door, putting her shoes on.

I sat down for a moment, putting my brown shoes on, and tying the laces that were on them. I asked Kagura, "Why exactly do you want to go to the beach at this hour?"

She answered quietly, "I like being at the beach when the sun goes down."

My eyes blinked, raising a brow up. "Is that the reason?"

"Part of it." She waved her hand up and down at me as if she wanted me to forget her reason.

As soon as we were ready to go, I opened the door, and told Gintoki, "We'll be back!" He raised his hand high, looking like he was waving, but it wasn't such a good wave. Kagura and I walked out the door, and went down the stairs after I closed the door.

There were very few clouds, but as the sun was slowly going down, it looked so beautiful. The colors of the late afternoon were so lovely, I'd watch it until it became night.

The two of us walked, but were quiet for a little bit.

_I hope it won't be too windy at the beach._ I thought, ruffling my chocolate brown hair. Most of the times, whenever I go to the beach, it would be so windy that it felt really cold. I mostly hated it unless we went there in the fall or winter.

Kagura said, breaking the silence, "I may not be that excited to go, but at least I can go with you."

I chuckled and asked curiously, "Do you want to be best friends with me that badly?"

She yelped, and answered, "Well, I know we're not _best _friends, but like I said, I care about you. I want to protect you, and you're kind."

I figured she yelped because my question was probably unexpected.

I replied, "Well, I do have my moments when I'm not that kind, but I'm happy that you care about me, Kagura-Chan. But since I have a sickle, you shouldn't have to worry about me that much. Sorry if I sound rude."

"Don't worry," Kagura said, smiling. "You're not being rude. And I know you have a sickle. How long do you plan on using it? I mean, just in case you want to return it?"

"I've decided to have it until I go home, disappearing."

She opened her blue eyes, and told me, "Come on, let's get to the beach before nighttime comes." I nodded my head, chuckling. We both continued to walk, heading for the beach.

Maybe a half an hour later, we were finally at the beach, where it was sandy. I stared at it for a moment, and thought, _It's so beautiful when it's at sunset._

Just as I was about to space out from amazement, Kagura snapped her fingers a few times, telling me, "Madison-Chan, don't stare off into space!"

I chuckled, "Sorry."

She walked in front of me, and I followed her. I looked at the blue waves of water, sliding onto the sand, and then going back. I only gave out a smile, and I couldn't get that smile off my face.

Kagura asked sweetly, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is," I replied, still smiling.

I walked closer to the waves, leaving Kagura a few feet behind me. She didn't say anything. She just watched me walk to the water. But I made sure that I wasn't going to let the waves splash my shoes, causing them to get wet. I stopped as I was right in front of the waves sliding up the sand.

I felt the wind blow in my face, and I closed my eyes for a moment, only listening to the splashing waves far away from me.

Seconds later, I opened my eyes again, only to find out that the wave was getting very close to me. I yelped, and backed away a bit so that I wouldn't get wet.

I went back to Kagura while she held her umbrella over her head. She said, "You should be more careful."

"You don't need to say the obvious," I replied with a straight face.

She sighed, and ruffled her red hair. She made a tiny smile, and squinted her eyes. "If that bastard Gin-Chan was around, he would've swam in the water, and I would've thrown a rock at him for having so much fun."

I wasn't so sure if Kagura was joking or not, but I laughed, and asked, "You can't swim in the ocean in the day just because you're a Yato, right?"

She nodded her head, basically answering my question.

Kagura replied, without looking at me, "Sometimes I wish I was a human. That way I could be in the sun all I'd like. But then again, Yato's are stronger than humans so it doesn't really matter. But it'd still be cool to be a human. You're lucky you are, Madison-Chan."

I blinked, and told her, "I think it would also be cool to be a Yato. They are stronger, plus I wouldn't be so scared of fighting."

"You do know that I can't exactly control my strength at some times, right?"

"Yeah. But you really are a good fighter."

Kagura did nothing but laugh. She pulled her bangs away from her face so that she could see better. "Thanks."

I turned my head back to the waves, watching them splash and splash, repeatedly. I then set my hands behind me back, feeling the wind blow in my face. Same with Kagura, only she looked like she was getting goosebumps.

I asked her, "Are you cold?"

"Not really," She answered.

I smiled yet again, and watched the sun go down. The sun was now orange, and it was almost night. But if the two of us didn't get back at dark, Gintoki would probably wonder where we are. Actually, he would know we'd still be at the beach, but it would be hard to see. Sort of.

A while later, Kagura asked with a calming tone, "You want to go back? It is getting dark." I looked at the sunset one more time before answering her question.

"Sure. It wouldn't be easy for us to see in the dark at the beach, would it?"

"Nope." She chuckled. "By the way, Gin-Chan once told me that beaches are relaxing."

I raised an eyebrow up. "Really?"

Kagura nodded her head, adding, "Yes. He also told me that if women stretch in the water long enough, their babies will surely be born sooner unless it's a miscarriage."

I blinked in confusion, and realized, "Kagura-Chan. I don't think Gintoki knows anything about female bodies."

She looked at me, and replied, "You're right. That's why I kicked his ass when he told me that. He's a dummy sometimes, uh-huh."

I gave out a laugh, and said, "Let's get back." She nodded her head in agreement just as we turned our bodies, and started walking. I set my hands behind my back once again as my eyes stared at the sky just like earlier.

I wondered, _When I get home, I may look up Miyo's name and maybe I'll talk to her again. Well, maybe chatting on the internet._

I had a feeling that Miyo has a computer at home, and chats to friends on the internet. I occasionally chat with people, but it depends on who they are. I wouldn't talk to people if they're creepy and such. I thought that there might've been news about when Miyo disappeared from her home a year ago. And there were news again about her, only she was back in her hometown in Poland. Then again, she did say that she's Polish, so I wasn't exactly sure if she spoke English or not. If she didn't then I wouldn't be able to talk to her.

But I decided not to worry abut that for now.

As Kagura and I were off the beach, she said, "Do you think I could try Otae's favorite ice cream someday?"

I looked at her, and asked, "You haven't tried it?" She shook her head.

She replied, "I've always wanted to, but I never get the chance to try it."

I chuckled a bit and suggested, "Maybe we can ask Gintoki for money for the ice cream sometime." Kagura smiled at me, and patted my shoulder, agreeing with me.

"Say, Madison-Chan. When we get back, do you want to take a picture of us?"

"Of course, Kagura-Chan," I answered.

We got back, and Kagura told Gintoki, "Oi, Gin-Chan. Where's that damn camera?"

Gintoki replied as he looked under his 'desk', "Right here." He pulled out a somewhat small camera that was dark blue. Kagura walked towards him, and grabbed the camera. She then turned it on, and decided to boss Gintoki around.

"I want you to take a picture of me and Madison."

Gintoki sighed in grief, but obeyed, "Alright, alright. Don't push me, you brat." Kagura stuck her tongue out as Gintoki was setting the camera up, making sure that it was on completely without any mistakes in it.

He held the camera with both his hands, and told the two of us girls with a bland tone, "Smile."

Kagura and I made 'peace out' signs. Kagura smiled with her teeth showing, while I just smiled with my mouth hanging down a little.

In a split second, Gintoki pressed the button, and the camera clicked, getting the picture of us. He lowered the camera, and said, "Alright, we're done."

I thought, _Glad he took a picture of us._

Kagura asked me, pointing at me, "Should we get the picture tomorrow, and print off another copy?"

"Why two copies?"

"Just so that you can keep one. You should also keep it when you go home."

I smiled at Kagura, appreciating her advice. I stood up off the couch, and told her, "I'll be right back." She nodded, letting me do what I was going to do.

I went to the room, where the closet had my regular clothes. I looked at my folded clothes, and lowered my eyelids, remembering when I first landed in Edo.

_Oh, how I miss everyone back home._

* * *

><p><strong>At least Madison had a good time at the beach, even if she didn't go swimming.<strong>

**I'd rather be a human than a Yato because you know that Yato's skin is sensitive to the sun? Yeah...XD**

**Anyways, I don't have much to say. But I was glad to have Gintoki take a picture of Kagura and Madison (Together in the picture, I mean), and Madison will have a copy of the picture just for memories. **

**Oh, by the way, I (sort of) want some ideas for this story. Like what should Madison do? What should her friends do? You can decide, and I'll go with your idea as long as I like it. But no romance please. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 27! Please review! :)**


	28. Chocolates are for who again?

**Uh-oh. Looks like someone will have trouble in this chapter. LOL Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: You'll just have to be patient. ;P I'm not a crazy Kamui fangirl, just so you know. But he will appear in a few more chapters. Again, you'll just have to wait until he comes. ^^"**

**Angelbott: Haha, not bad. XD **

**I will let you know that I don't expect a lot of ideas for this story. I still want to make this story long, and I had ideas, but not so many. That's why I asked for a few.**

* * *

><p>I was doing a few chores around Gintoki's home since nobody was here at the moment. Gintoki told me that they were going to a concert; an Otsu Terako concert. I already know that Shinpachi is a freak for her, but I'm not so sure about Gintoki and Kagura.<p>

Speaking of Kagura, earlier today, she managed to take a copy of the picture Gintoki took for us. She gave me one copy while she kept the other. I put the picture in my skirt pocket since I did have a pocket in it. I actually nearly forgot I had one!

Anyways, they left about a half an hour ago, and I had absolutely no idea when they were going to be back. I also know that Otsu sings the weirdest lyrics ever. But she wasn't the one who wrote them.

I thought, _I wonder if I'll meet Bansai Kawakami someday. I mean, he is the producer, but it makes me wonder if he lets people see him. Like if the people are on a tour or something._

Bansai is a very interesting character. For instance, his eyes are always covered by his sunglasses, so it makes people confused on what his eyes look like. Plus, whenever he misses a day of 'work', he makes up an excuse for not coming to the studio. Like when he had his finger broken from a crash. That was hilarious, to be honest. I've always wondered if he liked his job or not.

Then again, if I ever did get to meet him, I would probably be scared since he is part of a dangerous crew, and that is the Kiheitai. But since he's mostly not been paying attention to anybody, he doesn't seem like a criminal.

I was done with the chores for today, and decided to sit down on the couch. I sighed a bit, and the quietness wasn't awkward at all. I wanted a bit of peace and quiet since the Yorozuya have been a bit chaotic lately. I mean, today.

Just as I was getting bored, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't think it was any of the Yorozuya members because they would've just come in by now.

I got off the couch, walked to the front door, and opened it. There, I saw Mayumi standing there, looking downwards.

I asked, "What brings you here, Mayumi-Chan?"

She asked me, "Are the others here?"

I shook my head. "No, they went to a concert."

"Oh, good. I was hoping to speak to you in private."

I let her in Gintoki's house, and allowed her to take a seat. She was on the other couch. I asked, "Is something wrong?"

She answered, "Nothing's wrong...it's just...well, you know that time when I told you I have a crush on Takasugi."

I figured that was the reason why she didn't want the others to hear. I said, "Yeah. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, I want to give him some chocolates."

I blinked, and stared at her for a moment. I then scratched my head, and told her, "Mayumi-Chan. It's not Valentines Day."

"I know," She replied. "But the candy store still has those chocolates. And I thought of giving him some. But there's just one problem. You know what happened to me, right? I'm afraid of him finding me."

"What can I do? I don't have to go on the ship, right?"

She chuckled, "Of course not! You'd be in big trouble! All I want to do is throw the box of chocolates onto the ship, and try to get Takasugi to eat them."

"But how will you know he'll be eating them. Maybe he hates chocolate."

Mayumi scratched her black hair, and replied, "Even if that's true, I could care less. I just care about him. Will you help me?"

I smiled at her, and stood up off the couch. I then walked to Mayumi, and touched her shoulder with my hand. "I will. First, we'll need to buy some chocolates. But we should get cheap ones since I have a feeling he'll just throw them away."

"That's a good point, Madison-Chan," She said with a tiny smile. She also stood up, and hugged me. Mayumi quietly said, "I'm so glad I could trust you."

I chuckled, and said, "Now let's go buy chocolates." She nodded her head, and followed me as we both walked out the front door. It was a bit windy, but it felt nice. I've always been a fan of a breezy day, I'll admit that.

Mayumi and I walked to the candy store, and opened the door, where we heard the bell ring knowing the worker that a customer was coming in.

The worker, who was a guy, said, "Welcome to our candy store." We both smiled, as he asked, "What're you looking for today?"

Mayumi answered, "Do you have any cherry filled chocolates?"

He chuckled, and answered, "We sure do. Is there anything else you're looking for?"

"Hm...perhaps, caramel filled?"

"Certainly."

He picked out a few of the cherry filled and the caramel filled chocolates with metal spatulas, and placed them in a squared box. After that, he wrapped it up, and placed a red bow on top. He asked Mayumi, "Is that everything?"

Mayumi nodded her head, and gave him the money. He gave her the change that was left, and Mayumi placed it in her pocket (Yukata's have pockets too?).

As we were about to leave, the worker told us, "Have a wonderful day!" Mayumi smiled, and held the box while I stared at her, giggling a little.

I asked, "How will we give this to Takasugi if we shouldn't see him in person?"

Mayumi tapped her chin, and thought of an idea that was good enough. A few seconds later, she didn't look where she was going. She was about to hit a big, medal pole.

I warned her, "Mayumi-Chan! Look out!" She looked forward, and ran right next to me, preventing herself from hitting the pole.

She said with shame, "Sorry, this happens a lot."

I chuckled, and told her, "That's okay. Anyways, do you have any idea?"

"Not yet. But when we get closer to the ship, I may."

I blinked, and thought, _How would she know that?_

I stopped and gripped Mayumi's shoulder, making her stop as well. I tapped my head, and said to her, "Mayumi-Chan. Even if we have a plan that's good or great, it may not be as easy as it seems. Takasugi is a dangerous criminal. Even more dangerous than the rest of his crew."

I wasn't so sure if she knew that Takasugi Shinsuke wanted to destroy everything, but I had a feeling that she didn't, so I didn't want to tell her that since she would probably be scared. Well, I don't know if she'd be scared since she's like a samurai herself, but maybe she'd panic.

I continued to say, "And you did tell me that you escaped from the Kiheitai ship, right? Well, what do you think would happen if Takasugi saw you again? He'd probably try to scare you."

She lowered her head slightly, and replied, "You know, you're right, Madison-Chan. No matter what plan we might have, it won't be easy. But I just want to get through with it, because I've had this thought for a while now!"

I patted her head, and replied, "I understand. Remember, I will help you. No if's, and's or but's."

She giggled a little and nodded her head.

I smiled back at her, and we continued to walk. But I was a bit scared since I refused to be captured by Takasugi again. _Dear god, I hope we don't get seen._

A couple of minutes later, we were in some sort of street where it was close to the sea. That meant that we were getting closer to the Kiheitai ship!

Mayumi and I were definitely scared of being seen by any of the members, because who knows what could happen to us if that happened? The closer we got, the more fear I started to have.

As we saw the ship completely, the two of us stood right beside a wooden house, basically hiding so that none of the other members could spot us.

Mayumi whispered, "I don't see anyone around. Do you?"

I answered in a whisper as well, "No. But we need to make sure, because someone may appear out of nowhere!"

She gulped, and I looked both ways, making sure that it was all clear. I sighed in relief because we really didn't see anyone. I told her, "Alright. The coast is clear. Now do you have a plan?"

She opened her eyes widely, and exclaimed quietly, "Now I do!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

Mayumi took a deep breath, and answered, "I'm going to throw this onto the ship?" My jaw dropped to the ground, and I couldn't believe what she just said. Throwing a box of chocolates onto a big ship?

I asked, "Are you serious?" She nodded her head, looking very serious.

I set my hand on my forehead, sighing as if we didn't have any other choice. "Well, it is your plan. Plus, you wanted to give chocolates to Takasugi." She laughed a bit awkwardly, and stared at the big ship. Mayumi then gripped on the box, taking a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

She took a few steps forward, and looked both ways to make sure no one was anywhere to be seen. Yep, there was no one alright.

Mayumi leaned her arm back with the chocolate in her hand, and swiftly threw it. Really far.

I raised my brows from surprise. _Wow. I expected the plan to not work._

There, the box landed on the ship, onto the floor of it. She turned around, giving me a warm smile while setting her hands behind her back. "Nice one, huh?" I chuckled, but realized that Takasugi or some other member might've heard the chocolates land on the ship, making a noise.

I immediately grabbed Mayumi's wrist, and told her, "Let's go before anyone see's us!" I accidentally pulled her wrist kind of hard. She only said 'ow', but I barely listened to her.

We managed to get out of there, and we got back to the streets. As soon as I let go of Mayumi's wrist, she rubbed it as if she was in pain.

I chuckled embarrassed, and said, "Sorry about that. I got a bit worried."

"I forgive you," Mayumi replied with a smile on her face. "I should go home. I'll see you later, Madison-Chan. Thank you again for helping me."

"Anytime, Mayumi-Chan. I'll see you." I waved at her as she waved back.

I then walked back to Gintoki's place, and sighed in relief. No one was back yet, so that meant that I didn't worry about them. I sort of didn't want to tell them about what happened to me while they were gone, seeing that ridiculous concert of Otsu.

_Seriously, what's so great_ _about hearing her music that's basically about guy's moms' being all crazy?_

Most of her music was full of curse words, and they were all bleeped out. I could care less about her music, but I wouldn't mind meeting her as well. Man, there are many characters I haven't met yet. But there's no need to rush.

About 2 hours after I came back, the Yorozuya were finally 'home'. I greeted, "Welcome back." I added, "How was the concert?"

Gintoki immediately answered as if he didn't give a crap, "It was shit."

Shinpachi shouted at Gintoki, "HOW DARE YOU CALL OTSU'S CONCERT SHIT! IT WAS AWESOME! TELL MADISON-CHAN THAT!"

"Shinpachi, I wanted to tell her the truth. You think I'd just joke and pretend that I'm an Otsu fag?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN OTSU FAG?"

I waved my hands up and down, trying to calm Shinpachi down. "Chill, chill, Shinpachi. I don't care about Otsu's music anyways, so I don't really mind what Gintoki says."

Shinpachi turned pale, and froze like a Popsicle. He then started to sulk, and replied, "I-I see. Guess you hate her then."

"I never said I did. I mean, I don't like her music, but I wouldn't mind meeting her in general."

He lifted his head up, looking at me, and said, "Really? Then I'll set up an arrangement!"

"Arrengement?" Kagura asked in confusion.

Shinpachi turned his head to her, and exclaimed, "Yes! I've talked to Otsu-Chan plenty of times, so I just thought it'd be a good idea for her to meet Madison-Chan! We should see her in three days! In fact, I'll call her now, and ask her if that's okay!"

He brought out his cellphone, and immediately pressed the contact button, pressing Otsu's number. He then set the phone beside his hear, and heard the first few rings until she picked up her phone. I could hear her voice, but I couldn't really tell what she was saying.

Shinpachi said, "Hello? Otsu? Yes, it's me. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to meet my new friend."

I blinked, and kept hearing Shinpachi talking to her on the phone. "Is it okay if she met you in three days? Really? Oh, that's perfect! Alright, I'll see you in three days then. Bye!"

He closed his cell phone, and told me, "She said she'll have the day off in three days, so that will be a good time!"

I chuckled, and replied, "Alright then. Oh, and Shinpachi. Don't tell her that I don't like her music. Because I don't want her to hate me for it, since I'd be pretty embarrassed." I scratched my cheek, not wanting Otsu to know that I thought her music was bad.

Shinpachi answered, "Don't worry. I won't."

"Thanks."

He smiled, and turned back to Gintoki. "Gin-San. You don't have to go with us if you don't want to, just to let you know."

"Oh, I'll go," Gintoki told him.

Shinpachi asked with a glare, "Didn't you say the concert was shit?"

"I did, but I'm going only because I know Otsu too."

I smiled a bit, and I wasn't that excited to meet Otsu, but at least she wouldn't sing those weird lyrics.

All I needed to do was wait. In the meantime, I was hoping that Mayumi wasn't too lonely, living in her house alone. We did our best to give chocolates to Takasugi even when we didn't see him in person.

I just didn't want him to throw them away because Mayumi does have a crush on him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was Mioatsuyi's (Deviantart) idea for a chapter, so I'll give her the credit for that. XD<strong>

**On the other hand, Madison won't meet Otsu in the next chapter, but she will in a few. Maybe in 2 or three chapters. ;P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 28! Please review! :)**


	29. Shinsengumi work is not work at all

**I actually don't have anything to say except enjoy!**

**SmileRen: I figured you'd be getting impatient. XD And I'm not surprised you're that crazy for Kamui, plus you're also crazy for Gintama in general as well. LOL**

**Angelbott: Yeah, Shinpachi IS a huge fan of Otsu, we all know that. Seems like there's not one song from her that he doesn't like. ^^"**

* * *

><p>Early morning, I swept the floors since for some reason. There have been dust and dirt everywhere. Part of it was from Kagura, who was stepping a lot in a mud puddle last night. I had no idea why she jumped in it, but what I did know was that she didn't wear her shoes. Did she want to have her bare feet jump in mud? Well, even if she did explain to me on why she did it, I wouldn't really get it.<p>

I managed to clean up the floor, and it looked shiny. Literally.

I nodded my head with a smile and thought, _There we go! All clean!_

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door. Shinpachi and Kagura were fighting over who would get the last piece of orange (I'm guessing they were obsessed with it.), so they didn't hear it. But I did. I turned around, wondering who could it possibly be.

So I walked to the door, and opened it. Opening my eyes in major surprise, the person knocking was actually Hijikata Toushiro.

I asked, "Hijikata? What're you doing here? Don't you get angry at us, like, a lot?" True, he would always get pissed at the Yorozuya, but Gintoki was probably one of his biggest enemies ever.

He took his cigarette out of his mouth, turned his head slightly, and blew a puff of smoke out. He answered, "I do get angry at the Yorozuya, but I don't know _you _that well. Did you say your name is...Madison Willis?"

I nodded my head. "That's right. Do you have a request or something?" For the truth, I was hoping he didn't. Because if he did, I would have a terrible feeling that he would probably make us get some mayonnaise. I mean, I like mayonnaise on sandwiches and such, but I would never eat mayonnaise on _everything_ (Food). Wouldn't he get sick from it? Oh well.

He said, "It's not exactly a request, but I need someone to do a favor. Not for me, but for the Shinsengumi."

Kagura and Shinpachi finally stopped fighting, and it seemed that Kagura ate the whole orange because Shinpachi exclaimed at her, "You brat!" The two then heard Hijikata's voice, and turned their heads to see them.

Hijikata blinked, but pretty much ignored them. He explained to me, "So anyways, there was something strange going on for the past two days."

I raised a brow up, and asked, "And what's that?"

"Something or someone has been stealing my mayonnaise from the Headquarters' fridge, and I asked literally every single Shinsemgumi member to see who stole it. They looked confused and disgusted, telling me that none of them did it."

I knew it. It was about his freaking mayonnaise! Was he some sort of addict to that high-in-fat (Not sure if it's fat, but it's still not healthy to eat so much mayonnaise.) glob? I laughed, covering my mouth.

Hijikata looked irritated, so he hit my head with his hand. "Don't laugh. This is serious."

I managed to stop laughing, so I decided to listen.

He said, "I came here, wondering if any one of you brats would watch over the Headquarters while the Shinsengumi and I do some important stuff. Because the 'thing' has stolen one of my mayonnaise bottles while my back was turned."

Kagura stuck her tongue out, giving Hijikata a what-the-hell look. She obviously didn't want to do it. Shinpachi couldn't do it because his sister, Otae, told him to spend time with him for the day. I sighed, and noticed that I didn't have anything planned for today.

"I'll do it."

He stared at me for a moment, but said, "Hm, alright then. But you'll have to follow my orders so that there won't be consequences." Hijikata glared at me for a moment, looking as if I would be like Gintoki and Kagura. You know, being an idiot and goofing off.

I informed him, "I'll follow them if you tell me what they are."

"First off, we need to get to the Shinsengumi Headquarters."

Hijikata turned his back, and started walking out. I told Kagura and Shinpachi, "I'll see you when I get back!" I waved at them as I put my brown shoes on. They waved back, and I walked out the door as soon as I was ready to go out.

As I walked beside Hijikata, he continued to smoke, and asked, "You better watch out for Sougo, okay? He can make fun of girls too."

I laughed, and replied, "I won't be offended, no matter what he says. Don't you remember when I first introduced myself to you and that crazy sadist?"

"I do, but he's always trying to kill me. I know the reason for it, but he needs to calm the fuck down."

I laughed once again, and thought, _Wonder how long I'll need to watch the Headquarters._

Not long later, we arrived at the Shinsengumi Headquarters. I then walked behind Hijikata because he told me to. I see Okita coming outside, wearing headphones in his ears. He took one of them out, and asked, "Hijikata-San, why'd you bring this teenage girl?"

Okita looked at me for a second, and asked, "Did Hijikata-San bring you here just so that you could be his lover?"

My eyes opened wide, and Hijikata shouted at him, "DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING, YOU ASS?"

He ignored him, and said, "Wait, it's about the little situation, isn't it?"

"IT'S NOT LITTLE, IT'S HUGE!"

I shook my head, thinking, _He's overreacting. Get a grip, Hijikata!_

Yamazaki ran towards us, and told Hijikata, "Vice-Commander! We really need to get going! Matsudaira really wants us to meet up with him in 20 minutes, otherwise he'll get pissed off!" Since Yamazaki was in some sort of panic, he didn't even bother to recognize me, and ask who I was.

Hijikata sighed with a grunt, and replied, "Yamazaki-San, don't panic. He won't get that pissed off." He then turned to me, and told me, "Now Madison, follow these rules. Don't break anything, don't rip anything, don't spill anything, don't make a mess on anything, and most importantly, don't take any sword or weapon in this place. Understand?"

I knew it perfectly, so I nodded my head. Okita blurted, "And don't turn into a crack-head like Hijikata."

Hijikata swiftly turned to Okita, and hollered at him, "I'M NOT A CRACK-HEAD! I ONLY SMOKE CIGARETTES!"

Okita had his headphones back in his ear, not listening to Hijikata at all. Hijikata and the rest of the Shinsengumi officers started to get into police cars, and drive off.

He yelled at me, "Remember what I told you! Otherwise there will be consequences!"

_Yeah, yeah._ I thought as I rolled my eyes. Hijikata didn't see me so I didn't irritate him.

Just as all the police cars were gone, there was no one here but me. I walked, exploring the Headquarters as I was silent. I didn't really feel like talking to myself, because I would think I was talking to someone when there's no one beside me or even behind me.

I decided to go in, and explore the inside of it. There was, obviously, no mess whatsoever. It was organized and some of the swords was hanging on nails on a wall. Were the nails going to support the swords for long? If the nails are thick, probably.

_Matsudaira...oh, that's right! He's the government officer! _I thought loudly in my head. I had nearly forgotten who he was, and what he does for a living. The only thing I already knew before nearly forgetting him was that he has a daughter named Kuriko Matsudaira.

I blinked my eyes, scanning the room (Which I was in.). I ruffled my hair, and immediately got bored as I kept standing.

My eyelids lowered a bit, and I actually got a bit hungry. I thought, _Hijikata never told me I couldn't eat the food here. So maybe I'll just have a snack._

Hijikata never mentioned anything about food and such, but I remembered that he told me not to spill anything. I thought it was in case I had a drink from the vending machine they have. But since I don't have any coins to put in (Since all vending machines have a slot, where people need to put money in if they want a drink.), there would be no way that I was going to get any drink. That is, unless I just got a glass of water from a sink if they have any.

I slapped my forehead, realizing that they do have sinks. _Duh! Why would the Headquarters not have sinks? I feel stupid!_

I looked for a fridge, and wanted to get something to eat. Luckily, I managed to find one. I opened the fridge door, and spotted a few things that were good enough. What wasn't good was that there were four bottles of mayonnaise. I gave out a disgusted look to no one, and instead, I found an apple. I smiled slightly, grabbing the apple, and started to eat it.

A drop of juice from the apple fell down the corner of my mouth, so I wiped it with my finger, and licked the juice off my finger.

I only wanted a snack, so I didn't bother eating anything else.

As I finished the apple, I threw it away in the nearest garbage, and continued to wander around. From one wall, there was another sword, being supported by nails. But I ignored it, and walked to the huge room, where the Shinsengumi officers have their meetings.

_Wow, I've never expected it to be this huge!_

It looked like the room could hold more than 50 people! Well, I wasn't so sure, but tons of people could fit here!

I spun around, sort of dancing as I looked around the huge room. Right before I could tell, I fell backwards, hitting the floor with my butt. I blinked, and giggled a bit. Of course, I wasn't supposed to mess around here since that was part of Hijikata's rules.

So I decided to not mess anything up, and instead, I sat down, pretending to be the Commander or Vice-Commander.

"Listen up, you wussies!" I exclaimed to myself in a male voice. "You better get your asses together, and beat the people who get drunk off their asses!" I couldn't help but laugh at myself. If my sister Gabby was here, she would definitely laugh along.

I stopped laughing a moment later, and closed my eyes halfway. _If I was really sitting in front of tons of men, I wouldn't really handle it, because this is like stage fright._

I was never used to many people staring at me. But since no one was here, I was relieved. Otherwise, I wouldn't even talk with many stares!

I stood up, and walked out of the big room. Then, I realized that I'd forgotten why I was supposed to watch the Headquarters. But just as I opened my eyes widely, I could've sworn I heard the fridge door open.

Were the Shinsengumi done with their business already? Or was it...

_The 'thing'? The 'thing' that has been stealing Hijikata's mayonnaise?_

Hijikata did tell me that the person or thing has also been stealing his mayonnaise in the daytime, whenever he wasn't looking. Although I really thought this whole thing, about me watching the Headquarters, was extremely pointless since Hijikata overreacts about his favorite 'food'.

But I decided to see who was at the fridge anyways, since I didn't want there to be consequences.

As I was getting closer and closer to the noise from the fridge, I walked slower so that the person or thing wouldn't catch me. But then again, I thought, _Oh, what the hell?_

I jumped a foot in front of me, and saw who was at the fridge, taking a bottle of Hijikata's mayonnaise. It was obviously a person, not just a 'thing'. And it was a male. He turned his head, and saw me with a straight face.

My eyes blinked, and I said, "Shogun."

He didn't say a word. Instead, he closed the fridge door, and stood still for a moment.

Finally, he said, "You're not Hijikata's girlfriend, are you?"

Did he really ask that? I chuckled, and answered, "No. I'm too young to be his girlfriend. Why're you stealing his mayonnaise? But then again, I don't see why Hijikata got upset when he noticed some of his bottles went 'missing'."

Shogun replied, "He's about to get sick from eating too much of it." He turned his body around, but his chest and underwear was exposed. He did wear clothes, but they weren't tight enough to cover up the front of his body.

I raised a brow up, and thought, _Yep, that's Shogun alright._

I didn't bother telling him to wear his clothes properly. Instead, I replied to him, "Yeah, I don't understand why he eats so much of it. He's crazy."

Shogun kept that straight look on his face. To be honest, it looked kind of creepy. But I would never say that to his face.

I told him, "Well, Shogun, Hijikata wants this to stop. So could you not steal anymore bottles that way he won't make me watch the Headquarters over this stupid situation?"

He blinked, and said, "Alright. I'll stop. But if Hijikata gets really sick, that's his problem."

I laughed, "True. Oh, my name is Madison Willis, by the way. Nice to meet you." I bowed to him like I did to others.

Shogun said, "Nice to meet you too. I need to go. Good-bye." He walked away, and went out of the Headquarters. I ruffled my hair again, and thought that this was really pointless. Oh well, I had nothing better to do today.

A while later, the Shinsengumi finally came back. I walked in front, and Hijikata asked, "Did you find out who it was?" I nodded my head. He asked again, "Who was it?"

"Shogun," I immediately answered. Hijikata stared at me with disbelief. Of course, I was serious, so I gave him a look.

He replied, "That's unusual." I decided not to tell Hijikata the reason why Shogun was stealing his bottles. Because then Hijikata would say something like 'I will not get sick'.

Hijikata waved his hand up and down at me, and told me, "Okay, you can go back now." I nodded my head, turning my back, and headed back to the Yorozuya place.

As I walked in the street, I looked up a little, and thought, _Well, that was very odd. _

I would hope that I wouldn't get into another pointless situation again.

* * *

><p><strong>Best to bring the Shinsengumi back, right? LOL Yes, this is very random. But I don't care.<strong>

**Sorry if the Shogun is OOC, but I don't remember much of his character. ^^"**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter 29! Please review! :)**


	30. Cover your ears while listening to crap

**Again, I don't have much to say...except, Madison will meet the singer Otsu Terako. Enjoy!**

**And I'm so happy that more people are reading this! :D And thank you, sweetchill. I will update! XD**

* * *

><p>Three days ago, Shinpachi called Otsu and asked her if I could meet up with her today. Shinpachi told us that she told him that she would take the day off, so that was the perfect time for me to meet her in person for the first time.<p>

Even though I'm no fan of her music, I would be very glad to see her and maybe get to meet her music producer...wait, I'm not that glad.

_So today's the day I get to meet Otsu. _I thought while not being that surprised.

While I was getting ready to go, Shinpachi's friend, Takaya Hachibei, or Taka-Chin for short came by, wearing his Otsu Fanclub outfit. Shinpachi wore one as well since he's the leader of the club. I swear, Taka-Chin's teeth makes him look like a squirrel! But I never said that to his face, really.

He asked, "Shinpachi, who's this?"

Shinpachi answered, "This is Madison. She'll be with us for now."

"Why? Did something happen to her?"

"It's kind of a long story."

I saw Taka-Chin, and bowed to him, greeting, "Hello. My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you."

As I raised my body up, he blinked, and laughed a bit. "Your name sounds pretty funny. But I'll get used to your name." He turned to Shinpachi, and told him, "Anyways, Shinpachi, since you told me you wanted Otsu to meet us...wait, I have a question now."

He realized something, and pointed at me with his thumb. He asked Shinpachi, "Are you bringing this teenager to meet her? The only hint you gave me was that it's Otsu's day off."

Shinpachi chuckled, and replied, "That's right. When the others and I came back from her concert, I realized that Otsu should meet Madison-Chan. And it's because Gintoki, Kagura and I are, you may say, friends with her. Well, I'm more of her friend than the others, but that's not the point."

"I see," Taka-Chin said, scratching the top of his head. "Are your friends coming along too?"

Shinpachi answered, "Yes, but I told them that they didn't have to. But they wanted to anyways."

"Alright then. Let's get going then."

Gintoki and Kagura walked right beside me, and told me while wrapping their arms around mine, "Come on Madison."

I blinked a few times and asked them in confusion, "Um, guys. Why're you holding my arms? I can walk, you know."

Kagura answered in a low tone, "We don't want Takachinik to give her a suspicious look." Taka-Chin heard Kagura's comment about him, and turned his head to her, looking angry.

He exclaimed, "It's not Takachinik! It's Taka-Chin! Get it right! And I'm not going to get suspicious of this girl!"

This totally reminded me of when the two called Shinpachi 'Dork-San' or even 'Nerd-San'. I'm guessing everybody get's a weird nickname.

Shinpachi told them as we were all heading out, "Come on, there's no need to fight."

Gintoki and Kagura actually let go of my arms as soon as we were all walking in the street. I never cared for Taka-Chin, to be honest. Hell, I barely remember him. The only thing he found out about me was my name. I don't think I plan on telling him that I'm from a different world.

Gintoki bluntly asked Shinpachi, "Oi, Shinpachi. Where're you meeting your Otsu fan friends?"

Shinpachi answered his question without looking at him, "At her building where Otsu goes."

"Ah."

I blinked, and wondered if Otsu would ask if I liked her music or not. I still didn't want her to know that her music is shit, and the lyrics disgust me, because then I knew she would be offended by it. Luckily, Shinpachi said that he wouldn't tell her either, so I was glad.

As we kept walking, Kagura muttered in my ear, "Madison-Chan, when you visit Otsu, you don't have to bow to her when greeting."

"Why?" I asked in a whisper.

Kagura replied, "Because Shin-Chan told us not to because he said Otsu doesn't feel comfortable with that."

"Are you joking around?"

Kagura shook her head. "No. I'm serious."

"Well, alright then," I replied while I shrugged.

Not long after, we finally arrived at the building where Otsu was at for the moment. Her mother was there too, but her father was in jail. I forgot what the reason was, but I know that Otsu won't get to see him for a long time.

Anyways, 6 other Otsu fans noticed Shinpachi and Taka-Chin walking towards them, and the only thing they did was give a cheer. I blinked, and shook my head in annoyance.

_Those fat idiots have no idea that Otsu's music make some people vomit._

I didn't think actual vomit, but maybe gagged.

Shinpachi said, "What're we here for?"

"TO SEE OTSU TERAKO!" The loud obnoxious fans cheered. I rubbed my eyes, and didn't even want to see their faces. Seriously, they looked very chubby, plus they're like another version of otaku. But of course, they're fans of Otsu.

I only came to _meet _her, not to listen to her music.

Shinpachi exclaimed, "Let's go!" He pointed at the front entrance, making the other fans dash in without thinking. But Shinpachi started the whole club, so I would have to blame him. Gintoki, Kagura and I just walked in, and we were quiet.

Gintoki picked his nose with his pinkie while setting his arm inside of his kimono. He turned to me and asked, "You think you'll get used to these Otsu weirdos?"

I chuckled, and answered, "I have no clue."

As we were inside the building as well, Shinpachi and his 'friends' cheered, looking very excited to see Otsu. But some people gave them awkward stares as if they were crazy out of their minds.

I gave them a stare, but not an awkward one since I did expect them to be weirdos at that time.

Shinpachi ordered them to follow him and Taka-Chin. Kagura, Gintoki and I followed him as well, but we were a bit behind. Thankfully, not so behind that we couldn't see them.

A few moment later, Otsu walked out of a room as we were out of the elevator. Well, Shinpachi and his 'friends' were in one elevator while the three of us were in another since there wouldn't be enough room to fit us all in. But I did see her get out of the room when the three of us got out of the elevator.

Otsu greeted them, "Hello, guys."

"HELLO, OTSU~!" They exclaimed cheerfully. Otsu didn't mind their cheer one bit. She just smiled while closing her eyes. I bet she was used to these chubby freaks.

Otsu opened her eyes, and said, "You may look in my dressing room, but I will have to go to the bathroom."

"OKAY~!"

Obviously, they wouldn't follow here to the bathroom because then, that would be very creepy. Of course, she didn't really go to the bathroom. Why? Because she noticed Gintoki, Kagura and I standing a few feet in front of the dressing room door. The door was closed, so the fans of her didn't see her. She walked towards us, and smiled.

"Hello, Shinpachi's friends." She then looked at me for a moment, and asked, "Are you the person Shinpachi wanted me to meet? You're lucky it's my day off." Otsu chuckled.

I smiled slightly, and answered, "Yes I am. My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Madison." Otsu shook my hand, still smiling.

As she let go of my hand, she said, "I'm glad you guys came to visit. Because when my fans are done looking through my dressing room, I want them to meet my music producer for the first time!"

I opened my eyes widely, and didn't expect her to say that. Her fans meeting Bansai Kawakami (Or Tsunpo) for the first time?

I asked her while trying not to panic, "They've never met him before?"

She shook her head, replying, "Nope. He only sees me. I kept on suggesting him to meet them, but lots of times, he refused. Then, he finally said, 'I guess I could meet them'."

My heart skipped a beat, and noticed that Gintoki might see Bansai again. Last time they met, they were fighting. What would happen if he saw him again? God, I didn't want to know!

Otsu blinked, and asked me, "Are you okay? You're starting to sweat."

I raised a brow, but felt a sweat drop coming down my forehead. She was right, I was starting to sweat. I told her, "It's just hot."

"Oh, I see. Anyways, I should tell my fans about this."

She turned around, and opened her dressing room door, telling them that they were about to meet her music producer, Bansai Kawakami.

I was excited, yet terrified. Don't exactly know why excited, but I do know why I'm terrified. He's part of the Kiheitai crew! Does Otsu not know this? But perhaps it was best that neither Gintoki, Kagura nor I told her. She probably wouldn't believe us anyways.

When she came out, Shinpachi and the rest of the fans followed her as Kagura and Gintoki let out a sigh of annoyance.

I asked Gintoki while still sweating, "Gintoki-San, why did you want to come again?"

He answered while blowing the booger off his pinkie, "I know Otsu too. Plus, he probably would've wanted us to go with him."

I sighed and thought, _I hope Gintoki doesn't want to meet the music producer, because only God knows what could happen if he did meet him!_

My body felt really hot. Not because of the heat, but because of the nervousness I had. I didn't want to get into any situation whatsoever.

All of us followed Otsu as she led to the room where Bansai was. Even though I didn't know which room he was in, I had a feeling that he may pop out of a room, and Gintoki would see him.

But sadly, I couldn't predict the future. All I had to do was wait.

A moment later, Otsu said, "Here we are! This is the room that Tsunpo is in!" She referred to him as Tsunpo instead of his real name. I wondered if she even knew his real name. Well, whether he did or not, Otsu would still call him Tsunpo.

The minute she opened the door, all of the fans ran in, and were probably excited to meet him for the first time. Well, I'm not so sure about Shinpachi. But Taka-Chin didn't know anything about Bansai's fight with Gintoki.

When Gintoki and Kagura just stood there, Otsu asked, "Are you three not coming in?" I found out that I stood there as well.

I yelped quietly, and decided without a second thought, "I'll come in." I walked beside Otsu.

Kagura said while picking her nose, "Nah, I'm just gonna wait here." Gintoki said the same thing, so I was relieved that Gintoki wouldn't see Bansai again. Otherwise it would obviously be scary.

As I walked in, the room only had a big, rectangular table with two chairs. There, I spotted Bansai, writing lyrics. He obviously didn't hear us coming into the room, because I could hear his music in his headphones. I've heard that some people call him 'deaf man' and I figured out the reason why afterwards. He doesn't listen to anyone who even says his name!

Otsu didn't yell. She said, "Tsunpo. He're some people I'd like you to meet."

Believe it or not, he pulled his headphones down to his shoulders, and asked, "Are these your fans?" Otsu nodded with a smile. I stood behind Shinpachi because I was scared of Bansai looking at me or whatnot. But then again, with those dark sunglasses, I would never tell who or what he's looking.

The expression on Shinpachi's face was...well, he didn't really seem to recognize him. But maybe he's never seen his face before. He walked to Bansai, and shook his hand, saying, "My name is Shinpachi Shimura. I'm the president of the Otsu Fanclub."

Bansai replied, "President, huh? How long have you been a fan of her?"

"8 years, maybe."

Bansai gave out a chuckle, but said to Shinpachi, "You know, kid. We've never met, but you do look somewhat familiar."

Shinpachi blinked as if he didn't know what Bansai was talking about.

Bansai corrected himself, "Nah, I must be mistaking you for someone else."

He made a cracked smile, and quietly said, "Okay..." Shinpachi really didn't know that Bansai had a fight with Gintoki.

Since Shinpachi walked away from me (Which made me visible to Bansai.), I was scared of Bansai staring at me.

I thought, _Why the hell am I scared? I need to calm down, for gods sake!_

Bansai pointed at me, and asked, "You have a girl member of your club?"

Shinpachi turned to me, and chuckled. "No, she's my new friend." He walked to me, and told me, "Introduce yourself to him."

Part of me actually wanted to do that, but I replied to Shinpachi in a whisper, "No, I-I don't feel comfortable!"

He blinked in confusion once again. He asked, "Why don't you feel comfortable?"

I couldn't answer that question! And even if I could, Bansai would probably hear me.

Since I couldn't say anything, Shinpachi grabbed my hand, and ordered me, "Come on, introduce yourself. You've introduced yourself to other people before, and you didn't hesitate."

Bansai raised a brow, and I knew that I was in trouble. Trying to think of an excuse for not introducing myself, I realized that it was too late.

Shinpachi pushed my back a little, and told me to introduce myself. I guess I had no other choice but to do what he said, because I didn't want to embarrass myself.

So I bowed at Bansai, and hesitated, "M-My name is Madison Willis. N-Nice to meet you."

Bansai gave out a chuckle, and replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Madison."

I lifted myself back up, just as Otsu said, "Alright, we should leave him alone. Let's go eat some of my mom's cake!"

The fans cheered as if it was the best thing Otsu had ever said, "YAY~! CAKE~!"

Shinpachi was already dashing out with Taka-Chin and the rest of the fans. I saw Gintoki and Kagura walking with them, as one fan closed the door. But they didn't realize that I was still in this room...with Bansai Kawakami!

I said to myself, "How dare they leave me behind! I gotta get to them!"

Just as I was about to walk out, Bansai interrupted my action, and suggested, "How about I talk to you?" I stopped immediately, and slowly turned my head to see him. He made a straight face (Still don't know about his eyes.), and looked very serious.

Well, I was serious too. I replied with a cracked smile, "A-Actually, I shouldn't bother you while you're working, so it's best if I go."

"I won't mind a little chat."

There, I was scared to even move! True, I did want to meet him, but I _never _expected him to want to talk to me. Maybe he noticed my actions. I opened my eyes widely, and shouted in my head, _Shit! He saw my action! He knows I'm scared of him!_

Bansai said, "Sit down...Madison."

I didn't know what to do then. I was afraid of what he would do.

What could I do without pissing him off? I thought, _I-I don't think I have a choice! Or do I?_

* * *

><p><strong>I finally brought Bansai into this story! :D I am a huge fan of him, and I've actually planned this chapter (There will be two parts of this) for a little bit of time.<strong>

**And we all know why Madison is scared. Because Bansai is part of the Kiheitai crew! A dangerous crew, I'm telling you! :O**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 30 (Has it really been 30 chapters? LOL XD)! Please review! :)**


	31. Conversations are very awkward

**Bansai has told Madison to have a chat with him, but Madison is terrified of what he'll do! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: You can dance, but I can't dance for crap! XD **

* * *

><p>When I tried to tell Bansai that I didn't want to bother him with his work, he said, "I won't mind having a chat."<p>

I panicked and didn't know what to do. It was either to talk to him, or to leave. But I refused to embarrass myself and have Bansai catch up to me, forcing me to have a talk with him. Whatever kind of talk it is, I had a really bad feeling about it.

Then, I thought with multiple thoughts, _I could try talking to him, but I'll need to hide my terrified look!_

I turned around, and walked to the chair that was empty. I pulled the chair back, and sat down, sitting next to Bansai. I swear, my heart is beating really fast from fear! But I sadly couldn't do anything to slow it down.

The first thing that came out of Bansai's mouth was, "Are you with Shiroyasha at the moment?" My eyes opened wide in both shock and surprise. True, Gintoki was named Shiroyasha, but for some reason, I didn't want him to call Gintoki that. It just didn't feel right.

I told him, "C-Could you not call him by that name?" He stared at me for a second, and chuckled.

He replied, "Alright, I'll address him as 'Gintoki' then since you don't feel comfortable with that."

"I never said I wasn't comfortable!"

"You never answered my question though. Are you with him at the moment with his friends?"

I blinked, and was still scared of him. But I managed to answer anyways. "Y-Yes, I am 'living' with him at the moment. B-But I'm not going to be there forever."

Bansai set his pencil down, and asked, "You know, don't you?"

I raised my head up, blinking in confusion. What did he mean by that? I said, "Know what?"

"You know that I'm from...the Kiheitai."

My eyes opened wide in shock. I knew that I was in big trouble! Shit, what the hell was Bansai going to do now that he knew that I already knew that he's part of a dangerous crew? I had a horrible feeling that he was going to do...something bad to me, I don't know what. I couldn't even think!

I scooted back while still sitting on the chair, furrowing my brows. I didn't want to get close to Bansai because the atmosphere felt really heavy! But Bansai stood up as I pushed my chair back even farther away from him.

I really wanted to get out of this room, I really did. But it was too late for me to even stand up because Bansai stood right in front of me, smirking.

_I'm doomed. _I realized.

As he was right in front of me, he leaned over a bit, asking me, "Well?"

I had no choice, but to reply, "Y-Yes! I knew that you were from that crew! And please, don't hurt me!" I set my arms like a cross, in front of my face. I turned my head one side, closing my eyes tightly.

Bansai pushed my arms down, and told me, "Look at me. I mean it."

I didn't want to, but I opened my eyes up anyways, and turned my head back very slowly, staring at Bansai.

He still had that smirk on his face, but it was smaller than before. He said, "I don't hurt kids." I was relieved that he wouldn't hurt me, but if he wasn't going to hurt me, then what would he do?

I asked very quietly, "Eh?"

He stood up straight, and told me, "Sit by the table. I want to show you my lyrics for Otsu's songs."

I blinked yet again, and decided to scoot forward (I was still in the chair) and head back to the rectangular table. My heart was starting to slow down, but it was beating hard. I was less scared also.

I looked at the paper and at first, I thought that I wouldn't be able to read the lyrics since it was all in Japanese, and I could only read English back in my world (I only knew very few words in the Japanese writing). But as I looked through it, it seemed that I actually knew what it said.

_I can read Japanese also in this world? How strange._

The moment I finished reading it, I said, "These...are very interesting." I had a feeling that he would get pissed if I told him the lyrics were disturbing and were also crap. I was scared enough when he got close to me, and found out that I knew more about him!

He replied with a chuckle, "It's okay if you don't like it. I'm just trying to see how much I can get away from writing disturbing and crude lyrics."

I stared at him, and said, "Really? I'm just surprised that you haven't been fired."

"That's because Otsu's fans love it so much, they don't want me to get fired."

I was silent, and I realized that he had a point. Seriously, Otsu's fans are addicted to her music, even when she cusses, and talks about...well, disturbing stuff.

Then, I found out that I stopped being scared of him. But that didn't mean that I wasn't scared when he wasn't working as a music producer. If I were to find him in the woods (Especially with that sword and weapon he has, with those strings), then I would be terrified again. Luckily, the odds of that were pretty low.

I told him truthfully, "Okay, I'll admit, I hate it."

"I figured," Bansai replied with another chuckle.

I stared at him, and smiled slightly. A moment ago, I was terrified, but now, I feel more calm. But I opened my eyes widely, and thought, _Shit, Gintoki and Kagura may wonder where I'm at!_

Wondering how I was going to get out of this room without being rude, I added another thought, _What should I do? What if Gintoki finds me here? He'll find Bansai here as well! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?_

I looked at the door, trying to figure out how to leave without being a bitch to Bansai.

This wasn't very easy, even when thinking!

Bansai might've noticed my action because he asked, "Is something wrong?"

I yelped silently, and replied, "N-Nothing's wrong! I was just...thinking."

What made me realize is that Bansai didn't mention anything about Takasugi. So did he not know that Takasugi 'kidnapped' me that time? Maybe not, because then Bansai would've said it. I know he would.

I wanted to get off of this chair, but something prevented me from moving a muscle. I didn't know what it was, but my whole body panicked.

_What to do? What to do? WHAT TO DO? Can't I just make an excuse for leaving? Wait, can't I just say I should go? But I had a feeling that Bansai still wants to talk to me! We met a few minutes ago! Do the others even know that I'm still in here? Or are they just to stupid to realize that? Either way, the atmosphere is fucking heavy again!_

I scratched the top of my head as the silence was very awkward. But luckily, I managed to find an idea, and told Bansai, "I should probably go. The others may wonder where I'm at."

He lifted his head up, and looked at me, replying, "But we met not very long ago. Just stay here a little longer."

_I FUCKING KNEW IT! _I yelled in my head. I knew that Bansai would still want to talk to me. True, it wasn't long ago, but I still wanted to get out of here, no matter how short our conversation was.

I sighed and still sat in the same chair.

Bansai was still listening to his music, only his headphones were rested on his shoulders. I could hear every word to that song he was listening to. I had a feeling that he enjoyed listening to the lyrics that he wrote even though he told me that he wanted to see how much he could get away with it.

Humming a little bit from boredom, I decided to ask Bansai, "So why are you nicknamed Tsunpo? Did Otsu come up with that name?"

He stopped writing the second I asked that. At first, I thought it was a huge mistake to ask it. But he answered in a calm tone, "Actually, I came up with that. And I named myself 'Tsunpo' because I wouldn't want to use my real name. And the reason for that is because, well, many people don't know what Bansai Kawakami looks like, but they recognize the name as the criminal from the Kiheitai crew."

"Oh...I see," I replied quietly. I sort of regretted asking that question.

Just then, the door swiftly opened up. I thought it was going to be either Gintoki or Kagura, but it turned out it wasn't.

It was, instead, Otsu.

I sighed in relief, very glad that it wasn't Gintoki. She said, "There you are, Madison! I can't believe we left you here! I'm sorry."

I waved my hand up and down at her, and replied with a tiny smile, "It's okay."

Bansai told her, "I wanted to talk to her anyways."

Otsu opened her eyes widely, and replied, "Really? You usually ignore people unless it's me."

"True, but let's just say she was very nervous about introducing herself, so I decided to talk to her," Bansai chuckled once again.

I finally stood up off the chair, and dashed to Otsu. Bansai said to me, "Bye, Madison." I said 'bye' back as Otsu closed the door, leaving Bansai alone.

Otsu told me, "Gintoki and Shinpachi actually punched the guy who closed the door before you got out." I blinked, and figured that those two would do something like that.

I replied with a smile on my face, "I see. They were worried about me, weren't they?"

"Indeed. But thankfully, I found you."

Otsu and I giggled at the same time while I thought, _I shouldn't tell them about Bansai. Otherwise Gintoki will be filled with rage._

The last thing I wanted to see from Gintoki was getting extremely angry, and turning into Shiroyasha. Thankfully, I'd rather have him as a funny idiot.

As we got back to the others, I asked with a mad tone, "Alright, who's the guy that closed the door before I got out?"

Gintoki and Shinpachi pointed at the guy, and the guy was not surprisingly chubby. He had freckles across his face, and his expression was fear. Fear because he knew that I was angry.

I walked towards him, and kicked him in the stomach. "OOF!" He exclaimed.

I asked, "Next time, see if anyone's still in the room so that you don't go closing the door on someone, okay?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Nearly everyone laughed. I looked down at my calf, and said, "I'll be right back." Kagura nodded, and let me go where I wanted to go. The bathroom.

I went to the bathroom, and unwrapped the bandages that were on my lower leg. _It's been a few days, so I think the cut's gone now._

As soon as I took the bandages off completely, I was right. The cut was just nearly gone. I looked at the bandages, remembering that time where the girl (From my world) cut my leg. But she apologized, and I forgave her.

That was when I decided to roll the bandages and put it in my pocket.

When I was finished doing what I had to do, I went out the bathroom, and caught up to the Yorozuya. Shinpachi asked, "Are you ready to go?" The rest of us nodded our heads.

Kagura said, "Why do your so-called friends have to be freaking chubby?"

Shinpachi wasn't really offended. He answered, "Maybe they're not good at exercising."

I thought, _It's because they're lazy, dunce!_

We walked out of the building, and headed back to the Yorozuya place. Gintoki said bluntly, "I realized we've been there for about a half an hour."

Kagura turned to Gintoki, and replied, "Did your parfait addiction kick in?"

"What does my parfait have to do with anything?"

"You're sick and that's the only time when you're smart."

Gintoki gave her a what-the-hell look, and exclaimed, "That doesn't even make any sense! When you're sick, that means you're on your period!"

Kagura punched Gintoki in the face, and exclaimed back, "I've never even had a period, you jackass!"

I shook my head while chuckling.

Yep, they still fight, but they care for each other...as friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I wanted to add a bit of crude humor in the end. XD<strong>

**I was so happy to put Bansai in, but it actually wasn't that easy trying to keep him in character. Seriously, it's almost impossible (Maybe not impossible, but hard) to keep a mysterious character in character! And it feels like Bansai's the most mysterious character in Gintama. And at least Madison wasn't hurt, thank God. Or thank me. XD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 31! Please review! :)**


	32. Sidelines don't just have sand

**Jeez, I almost never have anything to say anymore. But Madison will still have some interesting adventures! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: The only time I dance is when I'm either alone, or when I'm with my sister (Or other family members. :P).**

**SmileRen: Yeah, Madison is lucky. XD**

* * *

><p>The day after I had met Otsu...well, it was quiet as usual. The only thing I could hear were birds chirping while they fled in the clear, bright blue sky.<p>

Kagura sat next to me, and asked me, "Do your cut's almost gone, eh?"

I answered, "Yes, and I'm glad."

Kagura wrapped an arm around my shoulder, made a funny face, and asked, "Hey, wanna put some laxative in Gintoki's strawberry milk? I bought some laxative this morning before he got up."

I blinked, and stared at her, raising a brow up. "You just want to fool him, don't you?" She nodded her head, making a smirk. Guess she just liked to get "revenge", huh? But she does admit they are friends, whether they fight a lot or not.

She brought out the laxative, and poured a little bit of it in the carton of strawberry milk. Kagura told me to watch out for Gintoki when he got back.

"Now don't move until you see him coming back, okay?" Kagura asked, making sure that I would do what she said.

I chuckled, and nodded. "Don't worry. And when Gintoki yells at you, I won't blame either of you for it."

"Thanks." She smiled not evilly, and finished putting the laxative in. Of course, there was a lot of laxative left in the bottle, but she never said this would be the only time to make Gintoki get diarrhea.

We both sat down, and watched some t.v. Then, Gintoki came back, and said, "Ah, why do stray cats talk?" I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I figured he was joking around.

As soon as he was heading towards the kitchen, I could already tell that he was opening the fridge door, getting out his strawberry milk. He spoke to himself before sipping it, "At least I have some milk because it's refreshing."

Kagura showed an evil smirk, waiting for the "big moment" to happen. There, we both heard Gintoki grunt a little. He took a big sip of the strawberry milk, where the laxative was.

He ran out of the kitchen, and pointed at Kagura, shaking tremendously because he had to shit badly. He exclaimed, "DID YOU PUT LAXATIVE IN MY MILK?"

Kagura smirked at him, and answered, "I might've..."

"YOU GODDAMN BRAT!"

Gintoki dashed to the bathroom, and I knew for a second that after he was done, he would stink up the whole bathroom. Kagura laughed her ass off and fell to the floor. She laughed so hard that water was in her eyes. For the truth, I laughed along, but not as much as her.

"That was awesome!" Kagura exclaimed with a smile on her face as she kept laughing.

A few minutes later, Gintoki was finally done with his "business". He got out of the bathroom, panting. He then glared at Kagura, and shouted, "NOW I GOT TO THROW AWAY MY STRAWBERRY MILK!"

"Big deal!" Kagura exclaimed. "It was nearly empty anyways!"

Gintoki was about to yell at her again, when all of a sudden, Shinpachi came back in the house, with some piece of paper in his hand.

I turned to Shinpachi, and asked, "Hey, Shinpachi. What's that in your hand?"

Shinpachi raised his hand, with the paper, and told everyone, "I have some sort of announcement to make."

Gintoki and Kagura managed to stop arguing, but Kagura still smirked at him. Gintoki asked, "What is it this time, Shinpachi?"

"Well, my sister told me about this beach, just outside of Edo. She went there 4 years ago, but I wasn't with her. She was with two of her friends. But what she didn't tell me until today...was that there's a cave there."

Kagura opened her eyes widely (Same with me), and asked, "Is it a dark cave?"

Shinpachi answered, "You could say that. But Otae told me that her and her friends were going into the cave, but there were echoes, or so she thought, and they were too scared to even go in. After she told me about it, I asked Otae why she didn't tell me about it until today, and she said it was because she didn't want to scare me."

I gave Shinpachi and straight look, and told him, "I've been to at least 2 different kinds of caves, and I haven't been scared of either of them at all."

"Even if Otae did tell me when she visited the beach, I wouldn't flinch. She's weird sometimes. Anyways, what do you guys say?"

Gintoki tapped his chin for a moment, mumbling a few words I couldn't quite make out. He answered, "Has anyone been dared to go in that cave?"

Shinpachi shook his head. "I have no clue."

I immediately said, "I'll go in that cave. What do you say, Kagura-Chan?"

"Well, if Madison-Chan will go, then I will go!" Kagura exclaimed with a bit of a cheer.

Gintoki sighed, "I don't have anything else planned today, so I might as well go. Just as so long Kagura doesn't make me shit myself...by scaring me, you know?"

Kagura turned to Gintoki, and chuckled with a grin, "You already went to the bathroom!"

"Duh! Because you made me drink laxative, brat!"

Shinpachi made a cracked smile (And an awkward look), and asked them as if he didn't want to hear any of this, "Do we really need to talk about bathroom problems?"

The two stared at Shinpachi with blank looks, and replied at the same time, "It's about laxative, Glasses-San. You need to listen."

There, he shouted, "NOT GLASSES-SAN! WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME BY SHINPACHI?"

Kagura ignored him, and asked me, "Are you sure you're not scared, Madison-Chan?"

I answered, "I'm sure. We should probably bring some flashlights just in case...that is, if you have any."

Shinpachi shouted again, "OI! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Gintoki scratched his head, and said, "I'm sure I have a few. I'll go look." He went to his room, and roamed around for a bit before he came back out, holding three flashlights.

He said, "Well, looks like we got some."

I blinked, and asked Gintoki, "Gintoki, you only have three?"

"Looks like I do, actually."

"It's okay. I can share." I didn't mind sharing a flashlight with someone as long as they were going to use it properly and not break it. Because then I would get irritated.

Shinpachi remembered something and informed us, "Oh, Otae told me that we'll need to take a bus. The beach is a bit far to walk."

I replied with a small smile, "I see. Do you know when's the next bus?"

He blinked, and realized, "I didn't even ask her that."

"Oh."

Gintoki grabbed Kagura's arm and mine and said, "What're we waiting for? Let's go see that cave! And I'll prove to you that I'm not a wimp for caves!"

Kagura asked in confusion, "Prove to _who_?"

"All of you!"

I chuckled, and told Gintoki, "Gintoki-San, I'm sure the cave won't be terrifying."

He didn't reply, but I didn't care. The four of us went out as we carried the flashlights.

Not long after, we managed to get to the buses lane. Kagura exclaimed with cheer, "This will be exciting!" I chuckled, and nodded my head, agreeing with her.

_The last time I went to a cave was when I was with my sister and Aunt. Ah, memories. I wonder if the cave we're going to will be better. But then again, the two other caves I went to were such a blast. I bet this cave will be like the others._

I smiled to myself, and thought some more about the cave. I was actually excited, not just happy. Kagura seemed to notice my expression, and smiled along.

As we were getting on the bus, the bus were almost empty. But I didn't mind it. The only time when I didn't like being on a bus was when it would be very crowded, and the seats would be full. Believe me, I've experienced it once, and it was not fun.

Gintoki went on the bus first, then Shinpachi, then Kagura, and finally, me. Thankfully, the person who drove the bus announced, "Our next stop will be Cover's beach. So sit down and enjoy the 'ride'."

Back home, the bus driver never said 'enjoy the ride'. He or she would just drive, and announce what the next stop was while driving.

When he said the next stop would be Cover's beach, I immediately knew that that was the beach we were going to. Inside the bus we were in, there were only 7 people on, including myself and the Yorozuya. As I said, I didn't mind the bus being a little empty.

While the bus driver was driving to the beach we were going to, Shinpachi said with a smile, "To be honest, I've never been in a cave. Well, except one time when we were looking for treasure."

I replied, "I see. Did you find any treasure?"

"Sadly, no," Shinpachi admitted.

I chuckled, and couldn't blame him for that.

A couple of minutes later, the bus was slowing down. The bus driver said, "Here's Cover Beach. For people who want to get off, get off now." Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and I got off of the seats, and started to walk out of the bus.

It looked like we were the only ones actually going to the beach. As soon as all of our feet were on the ground, outside, the bus doors closed, and the bus started driving off.

Shinpachi breathed in, and asked, "Isn't this lovely?"

Kagura asked while picking her nose as she held her umbrella over her head, "Shinpachi, do you think this beach is called Cover Beach because it has a cave?"

"I don't know. But we should be able to find the cave soon."

Shinpachi started to walk first. Then the rest of us...pretty much followed him. But I didn't care if Shinpachi was leading us or not, even though he didn't exactly know where the cave itself was.

Gintoki told him, "Oi, Shinpachi. Do you even know where we're going? Is this even the right beach?"

He chuckled, and answered with a bit of cheer, "I know this is the right beach. We just need to look around, and spot the cave. Otae told me that the cave looked really bumpy and really dark. I mean, the color."

I thought as I raised a brow, _All caves are like that!_

The cave was actually harder to find than I thought it would be. But as I was getting tired of trying to find it, Kagura pointed at something, exclaiming, "I think that's the cave!"

We turned our heads around, and noticed that she was right. The cave was right there, a little far beside us. I smiled slightly, and Shinpachi ran to the cave. We obviously followed him again.

Just as we were in front of the 'entrance' to the cave, we stood still for a moment. Gintoki asked, "You guys aren't scared, are you?"

I immediately answered, "Hell no! I told you, I'm not scared of caves!"

"Well, this might be different than the caves you went to. And maybe you'll crap your pants by being scared."

I laughed, and replied, "Are you still mad at Kagura for putting laxative in your strawberry milk?"

Gintoki flinched a bit, and asked in an angry tone, "Why wouldn't I still be mad at her?"

Kagura exclaimed at him, "You always buy it, anyways! You need to cut down on the milk!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Both shut their traps as Shinpachi said, "Since Otae and her friends weren't brave enough to go in, we'll go in ourselves."

I nodded my head, and said excitedly, "That's right."

The four of us took a few steps into the cave, and it wasn't bad. The only thing that I could hear was a few drops of water dripping down. I didn't know where it came from, but it sounded kind of relaxing.

I thought, _Surprised it's not that dark. _

I hoped that I would enjoy this, even if we made echoes in the cave. But I also wondered why Otae and her friends were scared to go in. Oh well, better find out.

* * *

><p><strong>I've planned this chapter since maybe less than 5 chapters ago? XD<strong>

**Oh, I've been to the Oregon caves maybe twice (Or more, I don't remember. :P) and it's chilly there, even when it's summer. But I enjoyed the caves anyways. :D**

**And yes, Madison's been to two different caves, not the same one.**

**Oh, I've thought this over and decided to add facts about Madison. XD I know, it's not that necessary, but I thought of adding these just for fun. I will write 5 facts about her (From now on. :P) every chapter. Not for the rest of this story possibly, but maybe just for a couple of chapters. Here we go! XD**

**1) Madison's favorite color is dark blue. She thinks it's the most beautiful color ever.**

**2) She did admit that her sister can get annoying at times, but she also admitted that she cared about her the most out of the rest of her family.**

**3) Even though she's the only person in her family that watches anime and reads manga, she doesn't mind it.**

**4) She hates Nicki Minaj (Excluding the collabs) with a passion. The only song of Minaj that she likes is "Right Through Me". But other than that, she told her sister that Minaj's rap makes her want to gag.**

**5) She wears skirts, but only if she wears shorts (Or those pant-like tights) underneath, because she's VERY self-conscious.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 32! Please review! :)**


	33. Being alone isn't that scary

**The Yorozuya and Madison have entered the cave on a beach, and they'll wonder what's in this cave. Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: For Yorozuya, they're not scared...yet. For Otae and her friends, you'll find out soon. XD**

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya and I have found Cover's cave. The cave that Shinpachi's sister, Otae, and her friends went to. But they were too scared to go in the cave. We didn't know the reason why, but I believed that we were going to find out sooner or later.<p>

As we were walking in the cave, none of us were scared. Gintoki asked Shinpachi, "Did Otae ever tell you why they were afraid to go in this cave? Because this doesn't seem to make sense."

"I wish I knew, Gin-San," Shinpachi answered with a sigh.

I didn't understand as well. It's not like monsters (Which obviously don't exist in my world) would pop out, and make people crap their pants (Or underwear). But then, I thought about something.

_Maybe while Otae and her friends were in front of the cave, something must've rumbled inside, and it could've scared them. I'm not sure if that's the reason, but it could be something like that._

While thinking, Kagura gripped my shoulder, making me stop. I turned to her, and asked, "What?"

She said, "Look. There're different ways."

I looked straight, and saw 5 different path ways. I opened my eyes wide in amazement. Sure, I've seen two paths in one cave, but 5? Wow.

Gintoki said, "Hm, 5 different ways, huh? And there's only four of us."

I suggested, "We can leave out one path. How about the four of us go to four different paths?"

Shinpachi replied, "That's a good suggestion, but we only brought 3 flashlights."

I tapped my chin, and said, "You're right. But maybe the cave's not that dark. I could go without a flashlight."

Just then, Kagura landed her hand on my shoulder and asked, "But will you be okay? I don't want to worry about you so much."

"I'll make sure that I don't get hurt." I smiled a little at her, and she smiled back.

The four of us started to walk on different paths in the cave. Kagura took one last look at me before she couldn't be seen by walking in the path she was in. I took a deep breath, and walked a bit faster. Not as fast as running.

I was right. The cave wasn't that dark.

I looked around the walls of it, and smiled slightly. _This is pretty fun._

My feet kept on stepping rocks, but I didn't care as long as I didn't trip. I then heard some water drops dripping from the "ceiling" of the cave. I felt a drop of water coming at my head (Or my hair). I didn't flinch or anything, but the water was really cold! Sure, water is cold, but it felt like ice!

Oh well, at least I'm not in water, where it feels like ice all over my body. Otherwise I probably would've gotten hypothermia.

As I continued to walk in the path I was in, what I could see was a high, dark blue area. It looked huge! Of course, it was still the cave. To my right, it was pretty high up. Thankfully, the path was really wide, so I wasn't too worried about myself falling. I'm not that scared of heights either, so I was okay with heights.

Part of me wanted to echo in the cave, but for some reason, my voice wouldn't open up. Maybe because the cave could have bats. But I didn't see any so far, so I didn't believe that.

But I heard a quiet echo from pretty far. "HELLLOOOO!" The echo called. I laughed, and found out that it was Gintoki's voice.

_That was cool._ I thought as I was amused.

But Gintoki stopped echoing and I continued to walk. Somehow, I accidentally tripped over a rock. Luckily, I didn't fall down. I really needed to look at the ground because there are tons of rocks there. I cleared up my throat, and pretended that it didn't happen. Whenever something like this happens, I pretend that it doesn't.

Just as I was in some sort of tunnel, I opened my eyes widely, and realized, _It's been over two weeks since I've been in this world. _

I stopped walking, and gripped my short skirted kimono kind of tightly. I lowered my eyelids, and frowned a bit. The good thing was that no one was beside me because they would ask what was wrong with me. But the bad thing was that the cave could be echoed easily by loud voices. So if I were to cry, it would make an echo, and I seriously did not want to cry.

As I thought about my family, especially Gabriela, I frowned even more. I then felt a bit of water in my eyes, but surprisingly, I didn't exactly cry. I wiped my eyes, and made a weak smile.

_Gabby, I miss you so much._

I had remembered the time where Gabby and I were with our Aunt when we went to one of the caves.

_Flashback_

_Me, my sister Gabby, and my Aunt Sharon, were in the cave in a different city or town in Michigan. She is my father's sister. It was in the summer, and I was 12 while Gabby was 8. _

_Aunt Sharon asked, "Are you two excited?"_

_"Yes, Aunt Sharon!" Me and Gabby exclaimed cheerfully. For some reason, Sharon was a pretty cool name for a woman. _

_As we were at the caves, I smiled real big, and squealed inside. I didn't want to attract attention because that was the LAST thing I wanted to do. Gabriela and Aunt Sharon grabbed my hand, and we were heading into the caves._

_Of course, other people were in it, but thankfully, it wasn't crowded. The caves were pretty big anyways. Gabby looked around the not-so-dark cave, and couldn't get that smile off her face._

_I, on the other hand, just looked straight. Gabby asked my Aunt, "Aunt Sharon? Do you like or love caves?"_

_Aunt Sharon gave out an honest chuckle, and answered, "I love them. It's one of my favorite places to go. But I love to make echoes in the cave the most. You want me to make an echo right now?"_

_"Sure!" Gabby exclaimed._

_Aunt Sharon took a deep breath, and exclaimed, "BOOOO!" The cave echoed and very few people gave her a stare. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't embarrassed when she echoed. The only thing she did after that was laugh. Gabby and I laughed along._

_I complimented her, "That was amazing, Aunt Sharon."_

_"Why, thank you, Madison," She replied with a smile on her face. "I may have not wanted kids, and I still don't want to, but you two are the only few kids that are kind to me. You don't pout, you don't scream, and you don't beg for stuff."_

_I replied, smiling as well, "That's because we don't like to bother you, Aunt Sharon. And I don't want to make you angry."_

_Aunt Sharon smiled at me, and hugged me. "Thank you, Madison and Gabby. You may be my only nieces, but you two will always be my favorites." She stood up, and asked, "Do either of you want to have children when you grow up?"_

_Gabby tapped her chin, and replied as she scratched her head, "I'll need to think about it."_

_I answered Aunt Sharon's question, "I don't want any kids. I've been near some, and they screamed so loud, my ears were hurting. So I'd rather have quietness than loudness."_

_Aunt Sharon chuckled, and said, "This is exactly why I didn't want kids."_

_I smiled again, and held her hand once more as we continued to roam around the cave. Up above the three of us, we could see those pointy "rocks" that looked like icicles. Gabby made yet another huge smile, and cheerfully said, "Wow! They look amazing!"_

_"Yes they do, Gabriela," I replied without looking at her._

_The three of us were still walking in the cave...until the "tour" was over. I sighed, and said, "I had fun. Did you Gabby?"_

_"I sure did!"_

_I laughed just as we were about to go home. _

_It was so fun, I'd love to visit there again._

_(End of flashback)_

I made a smile that wasn't really weak. My Aunt Sharon was and is an amazing person. She rarely got mad at me or my sister.

But just then, I felt a tear go down my cheek. I blinked my brown eyes, and wiped it away before it could go down any further. But it didn't stop me from smiling at one of my memories.

There, I decided to walk more. Of course, the Yorozuya members were in complete different paths in the cave. I had a feeling that Kagura would be calling out my name, and would ask how I'm doing. But I sort of didn't want her to do that. Because then, it would probably be awkward.

I managed to not trip over anymore rocks, simply because I was watching out for those.

Finally, I stopped crying completely. But I didn't smile either. I whistled a bit, quietly, and just looked straight.

Then, I wondered, _Where does this path go to? Back to where I started? Or maybe outside of the cave? Or maybe it could end in a dead end! Wait, what am I thinking? There aren't really any dead ends in caves...are there?_

I made some sort of fist and bonked my head lightly a few times. Then, I decided to give up on trying to figure out if caves have dead ends or not. I sighed, and walked, obviously. There wasn't really anything to do in the cave besides walk. But I wasn't bored of that because caves are meant to...well, be walked in!

It was a bit darker now, but not too dark, thankfully. I hummed this time, and hummed the song "Samurai Hearts" by Spyair. That song is so amazing, that I got goosebumps from it. It could be one of my most favorite Japanese song, but there are others that I also love.

While thinking of that song, I smiled and "sang" the song itself. But I didn't really sing the lyrics. I went, "Du-du-du-du." So yeah.

After I finished "singing" the song, I thought, _I still can't understand why Otae and her friends were scared to go in this cave. It's big, but cool!_

Still figuring out the reason for that, I saw something that looked like a bridge. Only instead of wood (I think that's what bridges are made from), it was just one, long, rock.

I blinked, and took a quick look at it. Somehow, I didn't feel very comfortable. The bridge was a little narrower than the path I was walking through. But luckily, it looked like I wasn't going to fall down.

I shrugged and thought, _Better to try._

My feet moved a few steps further, but just as I was about to step on the bridge, I looked down, and it looked _very_ high. My eyes opened wide in shock. Yes, I'm not that scared of heights, but looking down...wait, it was so far down, that it looked dark!

"Oh shit..." I muttered under my breath. I was actually afraid to go across this bridge. I could feel my heart beating pretty fast, plus I was sweating.

But I didn't even think of turning back. Because I didn't want to wait for the others, and only God knows how long they would still be in the cave.

So I gave out a sigh, and didn't really have much choice. I took a few steps onto the bridge while taking a big gulp down my throat. I tried so hard not to look down in the dark...where ever it was going, but it was pretty much impossible to resist looking down.

I took another huge gulp, and slowly walked on the bridge. The more I walked on it, the faster my heart was beating.

_God, I hope I get across safely._

When I didn't stop walking, I smiled slightly, and was pretty proud of myself. Not exactly sure why, but I was about to make it, or so I thought.

I was more than halfway across, but suddenly, I heard something very unusual. I felt like my feet were pushed down a little. I looked down, and noticed that the rock right below me was starting to break. My eyes opened wide in shock, and I couldn't believe what was happening.

_Am I...going to fall?_

Right after my thought in question, the rocks broke apart, sending me down. Falling down, I mean.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, frightened that I was either going to get hurt, or worse, get killed by falling down hard on huge rocks. But I'd rather get hurt than get killed.

When I screamed, I knew that the Yorozuya would hear me, and would also worry about me. I cried slightly, and had various thoughts going through my mind.

_Please don't let me die! Please don't let me die!_

Time felt very slow, but it ended in a matter of minutes. Miraculously, I didn't die. I was glad, but I hit something, or maybe, _splashed _into something.

Was I...in water?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was boring, but I want to keep this story in Madison's POV. ^^" But on the other hand, Madison didn't die! YAY! XD<strong>

**Here're 5 more facts about Madison! :D**

**1) She started to curse when she was 12, but did it in secret because she was afraid her parents would hear her. But her parents let her curse when she was 13 1/2.**

**2) Madison laughs at almost the smallest things. Yes, she does act like a child, but she knows better than that.**

**3) The only times when Madison is afraid of heights is when she's too close to the edge.**

**4) Her first anime was Mushishi, back when she was 11. And god, she was REALLY blown away by it.**

**5) The only Hentai Madison had watched was the first series of Bible Black (She was 13, but knew a little bit about sex. And yes, Bible Black is a series and a Hentai, don't ask.). Since then, she swore herself to never watch Hentai again, because she was very disturbed by it.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 33! Please review! :)**


	34. Walking is better than splashing

**Madison fell down off of rocks, and now has splashed into water! Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: Cliff Hangers ARE scary. DX**

**Angelbott: Yep, thank god she is. XD**

* * *

><p>I fell far down, when the rocks broke apart. I was terrified that I would die. But I was so happy that I didn't. As I had splashed into something, I found out that I was underwater. I could see under the water, but it'd be very blurry.<p>

_I need to get out of the water! Now!_

I swam up, and managed to get out of the water. I breathed in deeply, gasping for air. The water wasn't that deep. Maybe it was about 8 feet. Plus, it wasn't cold. It was pretty warm. Anyways, I was at the surface, and not only was my fall over, my whole body was soaking wet!

Luckily, I could swim, so I wasn't too worried about myself. But for me wearing a short-skirted kimono, pant-like tights, shoes and socks, I really needed to get out.

I looked down at the water, and noticed that the bottom was...glowing. My eyes opened widely, just staring at the glowing ground.

_Whoa...how is that even possible? _I thought with confusion. I was still in the cave, plus there was obviously no electricity, so how would the bottom of this pond, or whatever it was, have a light?

Then, I decided to not figure it out. It was impossible to understand how it did that. Oh well, at least I could see.

I turned my body around, wondering if there was land. I wanted to get out of this water before I found out that I was stuck here. I kept swimming in circles, and it made me a bit dizzy. I didn't want to get too dizzy so I stopped.

As I felt my head, I blinked, and found land! I smiled slightly, and started to swim towards it. I kept swimming until my feet were on the ground. I then pushed myself out of the water and was really damped. I couldn't believe that I fell from a rock bridge, far down, scared to death of being killed, and here I am, standing on my feet _alive_! I was very happy that I was not dead.

I was completely out of the water, and I thought, _I should probably take a break from walking. I feel a bit tired._

I sat down on the tiny rocks on the ground, and held my legs against my chest. It was now quiet.

Through my head, I have been wondering if Gintoki, Kagura or Shinpachi heard my scream at all. However, I could've been so far away from them, that maybe they didn't hear it. I really wanted them to hear me, for the truth. I guess the reason for that was because I didn't want them to wonder where I'm at, or what's taking me so long. All I did was give out a sigh.

I lowered my eyelids, and just sat still, not saying a word.

_It's so quiet, yet I don't feel like saying anything._

Drips of water came down from my wet hair, landing on my knees. I stared at it blankly, and wondered, _Will I find them? I know this is a silly question, but people can get easily lost in caves._

For some reason, it had reminded me of that Winnie the Pooh movie where Pooh and his friends look for Christopher Robin in a cave. Each of Pooh's friends' were walking in different paths, and each of them were really lost. Then, it turned out they were really scared. I really liked the movie, and I'll admit, I cried from it once.

This was almost like the movie, except we weren't looking for anybody, plus we had no map that was made up. I smiled a little as I thought of it, and furrowed my brows. I wanted to be with someone, but I mostly wanted to be with my family. I tried not to cry again, and surprisingly, I didn't. Well, even if I was crying, I probably wouldn't tell because I was already soaking wet.

For no reason, I started singing that song in the Pooh movie. I sung quietly, "Come out moon...come out wherever you are." As I sung it, I now knew that I really wanted to be with someone. But none of the Yorozuya members knew where I was at in this cave. And I didn't know where any of them were either. Hell, neither of us knew where any of us were!

It felt like I was sitting for about ten minutes, but I didn't really want to stand up yet. _I want to get up, but I don't know why I can't._

I was about to lie down on the tiny rocks, when all of a sudden, I heard some yell far up. I blinked my brown eyes, and looked up to see where the yelling was coming from. Of course, I couldn't see yelling because that's a sound. I could only hear it, duh.

I couldn't tell who was yelling, but I found out that it was someone coming down, or should I say, falling down, here. The farther the person was coming down, the louder the yelling was.

Seconds later, a figure made a huge splash into the glowing water. Some of the water come on me, but I managed to not get water in my eyes. As soon as the figure was coming out of water, I noticed who it was.

"Kagura-Chan!"

She turned to me, and swam towards me. She exclaimed, "I'm so happy you're alive, Madison-Chan!"

I smiled slightly, but questioned, "How did you get here?"

"Well, I heard your scream, and I was terrified that you'd get badly hurt. I know I worry about you too much, but there was a huge urge on me...that I needed to find you. Then, I tried to get to the path you were in, but I knew it wouldn't be easy. So I tried my best to find you. Then, I saw this rock bridge that had a hole. I realized that that was where you fell and screamed. So I jumped down, and screamed for mercy. Now, I found you!"

I smiled more, and was glad she was okay as well. I said, "Yes, you did find me. And you probably didn't expect a pond here, did you?"

Kagura got out of the water as well, and answered, "Yeah. And I also didn't expect the bottom to glow!" She stared at me as if I knew why it was glowing.

But I shook my head, replying, "No, I don't know either."

She sat down beside me, and rested like I did. She sighed, and asked, "Should we find the other two bastards?"

"Probably. When I fell down, I was scared to death. My heart was beating...racing like the wind. I actually stepped on the rock, but part of it was probably weak, and broke."

She lowered her head, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Kagura quietly said, "Remember what I said before? I don't want you to die before you go home."

I closed my eyes half-way, and replied, "Thank you, Kagura-Chan. I'll try my very best to not get killed. I don't even want to die at a young age. I don't want to die before I turn into an adult."

"Or before you get a period!" She exclaimed without a second thought.

Even though I knew it was personal, I chuckled anyways. "Right."

I thought while my eyelids were still low, _Is Kagura-Chan comforting me? If so, then I really appreciate her._

After a few minutes of resting, she finally asked, "Should we keep going?"

I nodded my head. "We should. I'm pretty sure they've heard my scream as well."

"They must've heard mine too, you know."

"I could already tell."

We both stood up, turned around, and started to walk again. There, we saw a 'hole' and noticed that we were out of the pond area. I could see the cave walls again. I could even hear another echo from Gintoki.

He echoed, "Where the hell are you two?" It seemed that Gintoki was really worried about both of us.

Kagura echoed back, "We're alive, dumbass!"

"Ah, good! I'll find you! Plus Shinpachi! And Madison!"

I blinked again, and smiled slightly. He really did care for us as friends.

Kagura grabbed my hand, and told me, "Let's go!"

I nodded my head in agreement and followed Kagura.

_Even though Gintoki is an idiot, and tends to make crude jokes towards his friends' and such, inside his heart, he cares about his friends, and he doesn't want them to get hurt or killed. I'm glad that he's not that stupid to betray them. Even though I'm trying to protect myself, Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi want to protect me as well. As many times that I have said this, I WILL go home. Safe and sound._

As we were going away from the pond, Kagura exclaimed, "Now we're both wet! It'll take a while for us to dry up, uh-huh!"

Hearing Kagura say 'uh-huh' at the end of her sentences makes me chuckle for some reason. I didn't know why exactly, but I do agree with her.

Kagura nudged my shoulder, and asked me with a goofy looking smile, "Hey, Madison-Chan. Want to echo 'Sammy wat'?"

"Why?" I asked.

Her answer was, "Because I thought it would be cool."

I smiled, and replied, "I guess we could do it."

"Perfect! Now when I count to three, we'll both echo it at the same time? Ready?"

"Most likely."

Kagura formed a grin, and quietly said, "One, two..." She paused for a second before finally saying, "...three!"

We both echoed, "SAMMY WAT!" The whole cave echoed the same words (And our voices) and I could already tell that Gintoki and Shinpachi heard them perfectly.

Shinpachi echoed out, "WHAT? SAMMY WAT? HOW WEIRD!"

Kagura echoed back, "HEY, GLASSES-SAN! YOU'RE WEIRD!"

"IT'S NOT GLASSES-SAN!"

The two of them stopped echoing while Kagura chuckled, making a weird looking grin. I blinked, and smiled slightly. Kagura then told me, "Well, we should find those two."

I nodded my head in agreement and continued to follow Kagura.

A few moments later, I realized something. I said to Kagura, "Kagura-Chan. I was surprised you actually found the path I was in."

She replied without looking at me, "I was surprised too, to be honest."

After that, we were quiet again.

_I wonder how Kagura was able to find the bridge I fell off of. Or should I say, the bridge broke. Dammit, was there a weak spot on the damn bridge? Because that might be the reason. I was probably too heavy._

I was pretty skinny (Actually 128 pounds), but even if I am skinny, I still could've been too heavy for the weak spot on the bridge.

I shrugged as Kagura stopped walking. I said, "Kagura-Chan?"

She lowered her head, and pointed at something. She exclaimed to me, "Madison-Chan! Look! We found Shinpachi!"

I looked at where she was pointing, and blinked in confusion. I told Kagura, "Uh, Kagura, that's not Shinpachi. That's just a pair of glasses."

"That's Shinpachi! He always wears glasses, so the glasses make him Shinpachi, uh-huh!" Kagura put a smile on her face, looking like she was proud to find Shinpachi even though his pair of glasses weren't really him. I face-palmed myself, and didn't even bother telling Kagura again that Shinpachi's pair of glasses were not him.

Just then, a voice (Close to us, actually) came out, and shouted, "OI! That's not Shinpachi!" It looked like we found the real Shinpachi. He came out from behind a big rock, without his glasses on, and shouted at Kagura, "I'm Shinpachi!"

Kagura pretty much irgnored Shinpachi. Instead of listening to him, she kept pointing at the glasses and told me, "Let's pick up Shinpachi so that people won't step on him, uh-huh!" She was about to pick them up, but Shinpachi managed to dash to them, and get the pair of glasses first.

He put his glasses on, and told Kagura in an angry tone, "You listen here, Kagura-Chan. My pair of glasses is not me. My figure is. You better understand that."

Kagura started to pick her nose with her pinkie, and replied, "Eh? But your glasses comes from you. Both you and the glasses are Shinpachi. Okay, Glass lids-San?"

Shinpachi showed an anger mark on his face, and told Kagura, "It's not 'Glass lids-San', you damn brat." Her making up nicknames for Shinpachi was just out of hand.

I said to Shinpachi off topic, "At least we found you, Shinpachi."

Somehow, he managed to calm down, and replied, "Same here, Madison-Chan. But you didn't find Gin-San, have you?"

Kagura and I shook our heads. I said, "No, we haven't. I wonder where he is."

"Me too. By the way, why did you two echo 'Sammy wat'?"

"It was Kagura's idea. She thought it would be cool."

Kagura made a weird looking smile, and said, "It was cool, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi shed a sweat drop down his face, muttering, "That didn't make sense."

By now, we were really off topic. Kagura exclaimed, "We better find that perm-haired lazy ass so that we can get out of this dark hell-hole!"

I told her, "Kagura-Chan, it's not really a hell-hole. And by the way, did any of you used those flashlights at all?"

Shinpachi shook his head, and answered, "No. Strangely, the cave wasn't so dark that I couldn't see. But I kept hold of this flashlight just in case. But it looks like I won't be using it at all."

A chuckle came from my mouth. I said, "Gintoki's probably looking for us now."

Kagura exclaimed yet again, "He may be! Now move it, uh-huh!"

The three of us started to walk together, now trying to find Gintoki.

I thought, _He's probably picking his nose right now. Maybe he's just talking to himself about us. But I know he's worried._

I would figure that Gintoki wouldn't have a worried look on his face when we would find him. But maybe he was looking for us now. I didn't know, so I wouldn't be so sure.

Now it left me with one question. How were we going to get out of this big cave?

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me, or am I having fun making up new nicknames for Shinpachi? LOL Also, since there were a lot of parts (Were there a lot? I honestly don't remember that well.) about Shinpachi's glasses (And that Shinpachi was arguing that his glasses weren't really him.), I thought it would be cool, and maybe funny, to make the glasses joke (If it is a joke.).<strong>

**Also, this whole cave problem does remind me of that Winnie the Pooh movie as well. :D**

**Don't worry, they will get out of the cave in the next chapter. And they will find Gintoki, I promise. ;)**

**5 facts about Madison!**

**1) Madison is not a Christian, but she's not an atheist either. So that makes her agnostic.**

**2) Her favorite genre of movies, shows and anime is, obviously, comedy. But she's a huge fan of crude humor. Don't ask why.**

**3) She has too many favorite languages, but her three most favorites (Besides Japanese) are German, Hebrew, and Icelandic. She says the reason for that is because they sound very beautiful. But it's not like a lot of other languages aren't!**

**4) One television show that makes Madison laugh the most is Beavis and Butthead. She and her family actually have a few DVD's of them.**

**5) One of her least favorite actors is Adam Sandler. He does make her laugh, but she thinks he's a wanna-be comedian (Even though he IS a comedian) that he makes only weird sounds to make people laugh.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 34! Please review! :)**


	35. Caves are hardly fun after all

**Now that Madison, Kagura and Shinpachi have found each other, all they need to do is find Gintoki, and get out of the cave. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Well, both Kagura and Gintoki always joke around with Shinpachi's glasses, and I realized that I've never added this sort of thing into the story. That's why I added the Shinpachi's glasses joke. XD**

* * *

><p>Kagura found me, we found Shinpachi (Plus his glasses), and now we're looking for Gintoki Sakata. Then, after that, we're going to get out of this cave. That is, if we know how to.<p>

As the three of us teenagers walked, looking for Gintoki, I thought, _Okay, since we've pretty much lost, how will we get out of this cave?_

I knew that wondering wouldn't help us get out of here. The only way we could get out was to find our way out of here. Shinpachi pushed up his glasses while Kagura carried her umbrella (It was closed), picking her nose with her index finger. I, well, just looked straight.

Somehow, it was starting to get really quiet. So I decided to say, "You guys want to talk about our pasts while we look for Gintoki?"

Shinpachi tapped his chin, and replied, "Eh, I don't see why not."

"Okay then. What were your favorite things to do as a kid?"

He thought about it for a moment as he was pushing up his glasses on his nose. He then answered, "I guess one of my favorite things to do as a child would be playing hide and seek."

Kagura laughed out loud, and exclaimed, "Hide and seek's lame!"

"Kagura-Chan, I was a kid. Don't be rude," He ordered her as he was a bit irritated.

I chuckled quietly, as Kagura asked me, "What about you, Madison-Chan. What were your favorite things to do as a little kid?"

I lowered my eyelids, thinking what I really loved to do when I was younger. Of course, no one said you had to choose one, but I wanted to say just one.

Finally, I said, "When my mom gave birth to my little sister."

She blinked her blue eyes, and asked, "How many years are you two apart?"

"Four years."

"But you wouldn't really remember much when you were four years old."

I laughed, and told Kagura with a smile on my face, "Actually, I do remember most of it. I was excited to meet my sister for the first time. When I held her, she looked so adorable. Of course, all babies look that way, unless they looked 'different'." What I meant by 'different' was that I've seen a show where a girl didn't have the look of a 'normal' girls' face (It actually looked like a messed up face). I didn't want to be rude, but what can I say?

I continued, "But obviously, I had to get used to my sister's crying and screaming since that's what all babies do. A few years later, we hung out a lot." I gave out a chuckle, and remembered those times when my sister was four and I was eight.

Kagura gave out a smile, and patted my shoulder. She said in some sort of mutter, "I wish my dumbass brother was nice to me."

"I wish you two actually loved each other," I replied. As soon as I finished my comment, I opened my eyes widely, and realized something. I had to ask Kagura, "Do you even love your brother, Kagura-Chan?"

She closed her eyes halfway, while biting her lower lip. Seconds later, she finally answered, "Let's just say we may have a love-hate relationship."

"I see. Alright then. I won't ask anymore."

I didn't want to upset Kagura about her brother, Kamui. That made me wonder something.

_If I were to meet Kamui, would Kagura be filled with rage? Would Kamui try to hurt me or tease me?_

Teasing, as in making fun of. Hurt, as in punching me in the stomach. Well, I was very much hoping he wouldn't punch me, because I've seen Kagura get knelled in the stomach, and it looked like it hurt...very badly.

I was quiet afterwards, and kept walking with her and Shinpachi.

All of a sudden, we heard this echo, calling us. "WHERE ARE YOUUUUU, YOU DAMN KIDS?" Obviously, Gintoki was trying to call us.

Kagura echoed back, "WE'RE HERE, YOU DAMN SILVER-PERM!"

"WHERE THE HELL'S 'HERE'? AND IT'S NOT SILVER-PERM!"

Kagura made a goofy laugh as she made a goofy looking smile. Her four fingers were on top of her lips, giggling like a maniac. Actually, Kagura's not a maniac, but her giggling was.

Shinpachi rolled his eyes, and decided to echo out, "WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE, GIN-SAN! AND I'M SURE YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, EITHER!"

Gintoki was quiet now. He didn't respond back.

I said to the two other teens, "Come on, we can't be that far away from him."

Kagura pulled her umbrella up on her shoulder, and exclaimed with a smile, "Maybe Madison-Chan's right! That silver-perm shouldn't be a long way's ahead of us, uh-huh!"

She marched forward as if she was in the army, but Shinpachi and I looked at each other, blinking. I shrugged, and followed Kagura. We were then quiet again.

Moments later, I could've sworn I saw a little hole on the ceiling of the cave. I looked up, and I was right. There was a hole. I stopped my feet from walking, and just stared at the ceiling of it.

As I blinked my eyes a few times, Shinpachi exclaimed, "Madison-Chan! Don't let us lose you!" I swiftly lowered my head down, and ran to Shinpachi and Kagura.

I thought we were going to get lost, but somehow, Kagura managed to spot Gintoki, who was leaning his back against a big rock. Of course, he was picking his nose with his pinkie. Plus, he was quiet, minding his own business.

Gintoki seemed to notice us, because he blinked his red dead-fished eyes, turning his head to our direction.

"Oh, there you are," He said with a low tone.

Kagura made a smirk all of a sudden, and dashed towards him. At first, I was confused on why she was running very fast in front of Gintoki. But not soon after, she jumped up a few inches, and kicked Gintoki in the stomach. It wasn't very hard, but Gintoki opened his eyes widely in major surprise, making a weird look.

As Kagura landed her feet to the rocky ground, Gintoki's knees went to the ground while he held his stomach, looking like he had to take a dump.

He exclaimed, "Wh-What the hell did you do that for?"

Kagura answered while she set one hand on her hip, "For looking like you don't give a damn about us!"

"I do give a damn about you, bitch! I heard Madison's scream, plus yours, and I got worried about you three! I swear!"

I blinked, and was really right. Gintoki was worried about us all along. I smiled slightly, and said to Gintoki, "I believe you."

Gintoki looked at me as he was getting up, and replied with a weak smile, "Oh, good."

He rubbed his stomach again before he looked like he was better, even though Kagura kicked him less than a minute ago. Gintoki said, "Madison, Shinpachi. I'm so happy you're okay. And Madison, when I heard you scream, I was actually frightened."

I opened my eyes a bit widely, and asked, "You were?" He nodded his head, making a better smile. I smiled back, and said, "Thank you."

Gintoki walked towards Shinpachi and I, and I thought we was going to hug us. Kagura stood to where she was. When Gintoki was in front of me and Shinpachi, he gave me a rather quick hug. I accepted his hug since he really was worried. But when it came to Shinpachi, he not surprisingly took his glasses off, and smiled at his glasses.

"Shinpachi, I'm so glad you're safe too," Gintoki told the glasses he claims it's Shinpachi.

Shinpachi flipped out and shouted at Gintoki, "OI! I'M SHINPACHI! NOT MY GLASSES! AND DON'T YOU EVER TAKE MY GLASSES OFF OF ME!"

He ran to Gintoki, and grabbed his glasses back. Gintoki told him, "That wasn't very nice. I was just telling Shinpachi how glad I was."

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! I'M SHINPACHI, NOT MY PAIR OF GLASSES!"

Kagura ran towards his glasses, and patted the frames of it. "Shinpachi, is Glasses-San yelling at you? Here, I'll comfort you." She took his glasses away from him, causing him to get more angry. I face-palmed my forehead, shaking my head.

Shinpachi continued to yell as he was chasing Kagura. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't keep up with Kagura (Or his glasses). She patted the top of his glasses, and told them innocently, "There, there, Shinpachi. Glasses-San won't harm you." She then turned to Shinpachi, and scolded him, "Shame on you, Glasses-San! You hurt Shin-Chan's feelings!"

I totally had enough of this. I walked to Kagura, and quickly grabbed the glasses away from her hands. She yelped, and exclaimed while pointing at me, "Madison-Chan! Why're you taking Shinpachi away from me?"

I gave her a straight look, and told her, "This isn't Shinpachi."

There, I went to the real Shinpachi, and said, "This is Shinpachi." I gave Shinpachi his glasses back, and he put them back on.

He once again calmed down, and said, "Thank you, Madison-Chan."

"Anytime," I replied with a small smile.

Gintoki and Kagura finally stopped joking around about his glasses. Gintoki picked his nose, and said, "Let's get out of this cave. It's creeping me out."

I raised a brow up, and told Gintoki with curiosity, "What part creeps you out?"

"Ah, the thing where people are screaming."

"Oh."

We all started walking, trying to find our way out of Cover's cave. But of course, none of us knew how to get out. It was like being in the middle of nowhere in a desert, only the big difference was that we were in a cave, not a desert. Which I was pretty glad, because I'd hate to be walking in a desert where sand get's in your shoes easily.

It was quiet again.

I wanted to say something, but now, nothing was coming out of my mouth.

Kagura began to whistle, and sang quietly, "Come out moon...come out wherever you are...I need you to find me..."

I stared at Kagura as I thought, _I sung that to myself while I was alone by that pond._

My were were starting to close, but I made sure that I wouldn't bonk into anything. So I kept them open. Does Kagura know that song too? Hold on, maybe they had 20th and 21st century movies in Edo, even though their time is far from the 21st century. Hell, they had t.v.! So maybe that was possible.

But I didn't want to ask any of the Yorozuya members, because I...just didn't want to.

Gintoki turned his head towards Kagura, and asked her while he cocked a brow up, "Oi, Kagura-Chan. What was that movie you recently saw? You know, with that song you just sang?"

She stopped singing for a moment and answered with a smile, "It's Winnie the Pooh: Search for Christopher Robin."

My brown eyes blinked, just as Gintoki scratched his chin, replying, "Oh yeah, that's right. Didn't you see that over a month ago?"

Kagura nodded her head. "I did. I was surprised I didn't cry though."

My mouth hung open, while I kept listening to their conversation about the Pooh movie. I wanted to not listen, but it was kind of hard to. So I had no choice but to hear them talk. Shinpachi, on the other hand, pretty much ignored them (Or so I thought).

Gintoki said, "Wonder why those toys can talk. I mean, stuffed bears and other toys can't speak, so how is that even possible?"

I chuckled, and decided to tell Gintoki, "Gintoki-San. It's just animated."

He looked at me, and replied, "Yeah, you're right."

A while later, we were getting tired of walking. Kagura exclaimed as she furrowed her brows, "I think we're lost! I believe we've been walking around in circles!"

Shinpachi waved his hand up and down, and told Kagura, "Kagura-Chan. I'm pretty sure we haven't been walking in circles. We'll find a way out, you'll see."

Kagura was quiet after that, but she still furrowed her brows. Sighing, I was getting a bit tired of walking as well. All I wanted now was some water! Seriously, I haven't been drinking water since we left Gintoki's house! But there was nothing I could do to get any for now.

Up ahead, Gintoki stopped the three of us, and said, "Guys, do you see what I see?"

The rest of us looked forward, and out of amazement, we could see the end of the cave. It was the outside! I smiled a bit, and without a warning, the Yorozuya dashed off for freedom. I blinked, and exclaimed, "Hey you guys! Wait up!" I ran, trying to catch up to them. Luckily, they weren't far away from me. As soon as they were out, they waited for me. Thank god they're nice to me.

I finally got out of the cave as well, and was next to the Yorozuya. Gintoki told me, "We would never leave you like that, Madison-Chan."

I smiled at him, and replied, "Thanks."

Kagura landed her hand on my shoulder, and said the obvious, "We should go back now. The sun's setting."

"Right." I grinned at her, agreeing.

The wind was blowing in our faces as we were walking back to the nearest bus stop. The bus didn't come until about a half and hour later. While we waited, Gintoki scrunched up his face, looking very impatient. Kagura picked her nose the whole time, and Shinpachi just sat still, not really moving a muscle at all.

Finally, the bus came, and it was time for the four of us to get on. As we got on, the bus driver said, "The doors are closing." The bus doors closed and the bus driver started driving once again. We were driving away from Cover's cave. I stared at the cave back until it couldn't be seen anymore.

Shinpachi asked, "Did you guys have fun in the cave anyways?"

I smiled, and answered, "I did, except the part on when I fell."

"Yeah, that was terrifying to hear you scream."

I chuckled as I leaned my head against the window that was beside me.

_I did have fun at Cover's cave, but I was scared at the same time. I was impressed with that pond though. How it glowed, and how warm it felt._

I doubted that someone peed in it. I had a strange feeling that the glows were keeping the water warm. I shrugged, and decided to just relax when we got back to Gintoki's house.

Not long after, the bus finally stopped, and Kagura told me, "Time to get off." I nodded my head, and got off of the seat. I then followed the others out of the bus, and there, we saw Otae near the bus stop.

Shinpachi asked as he blinked his eyes, "Sis? What're you doing here?"

Otae answered with a smile (I'll be honest, I don't like it when she smiles, because sometimes it means she's angry at something), "You told me you were going to Cover's cave, right? Well, I came here, and waited for you four to come back, and you did. Did you go in the cave?"

Kagura exclaimed with a cheer, "We did! It was cool, but Madison-Chan fell from a bridge, and landed in a pond that glows. The bottom, I mean."

Otae opened her eyes widely in surprise. She turned to me, and asked, "Did you fall off a rock bridge, Madison-Chan?"

I admitted, "It's sure, only it broke while I was walking on it. I thought I was gonna die, but miraculously, I didn't. And I'm glad. And I do not know how that pond glowed. So don't ask."

"A pond that glows? I'm impressed, and I haven't seen it before!"

Shinpachi told Otae, "That's because you and your friends were too scared to go in the cave." He then finally asked her, "By the way, why were you scared? Because you never told me the reason."

"I'll tell you now, though." She gave out a chuckle just before the explained why she and her friends didn't go in the cave. "The reason why me and my friends were too scared to go in Cover's cave was because we thought we heard a ghost haunting us."

All of us gave her a what-the-hell look. A ghost haunting them? Did they 'visit' the cave in the daytime or the nighttime? There are no such things as ghosts!

Kagura face-palmed herself, and exclaimed to Otae, "What kind of excuse is that? You know ghosts aren't real! I think it was just your imagination, uh-huh!"

Otae gave out a chuckle, and replied to her, "But I went to the cave years ago. I know better now."

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go back so that we can rest."

"Yeah," Gintoki agreed.

The five of us walked back. Well, Otae and Shinpachi went to their home; and Gintoki, Kagura and I went back to Gintoki's home.

Boy, was it a crazy going into that cave. But it wasn't crazy enough for me not wanting to go there again, though I doubt I will go there again because it's only in Edo, not in my world.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of the cave, safe and sound! :D And no, I don't believe in ghosts. And pretty lame excuse from Otae, huh?<strong>

**Well, I don't really have anything else to say.**

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) Even when she was little, she's never believed in ghosts. Not even when her friends told her about them.**

**2) Madison may not be flexible, but she can swift her leg up high.**

**3) She's a huge fan of short hair. Isn't that the reason why her hair doesn't pass her shoulders? Well, another reason is so that she won't have trouble taking a shower with long hair.**

**4) She does have a dark side, and whenever she gets to that side, she shows a death glare, and her voice has a low tone.**

**5) One of her most favorite animals in the world are dolphins. She loves the sound they make, and she even took a 'ride' on one of them at the aquarium in the summer of 2009! Lucky girl, huh?**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 35! Please review! :)**


	36. They're friends, not foes

**Once again, I don't really have anything to say. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and please read my other stories. This is just a suggestion, but please read them. :)**

* * *

><p>A day after we visited the caves, the only people that were in the Yorozuya place were Gintoki, and me. Strangely enough, it was never just Gintoki and I to be in here. Shinpachi, once again, was told by Otae that she wanted to spend time with him. Oh well, that's brother and sister for you. And for Kagura, well, she wanted to spend some time with them as well. Actually, mostly Otae.<p>

So all was quiet here. Gintoki was, as usual, sitting in his chair, staring at the window. I could see part of his hair while I just sat down on one of the couches, watching a little bit of t.v. What I was watching was some show where a samurai teacher trains students how to use swords properly.

I brought my sickle beside me and decided to clean it up a bit. It looked a bit dirty, that's why. I took a small towel, wet it down a bit, and wiped the dirt off my sickle.

_Don't wanna get dirt on this, now do we? _I asked myself in thought.

After it was all clean, I put the sickle back into the room it was in. Believe me, I wasn't really scared of using it. I got used to it when I first held it, which was about a day or two later.

But I told myself to not bring it to my home world because my parents would definitely not let me use it since it may look dangerous to them. So if I were to disappear, I would not hold my sickle anymore. But I knew that I wasn't going to disappear...for now.

Anyways, after the show was over, I turned off the t.v. since I didn't really feel like watching anymore of it. Then, Gintoki turned his chair around, and asked me, "Hey, Madison-Chan. Do you have anything in mind? Like, in general?"

I blinked, and thought about it for a moment by landing my fingers on my chin. Raising a brow up, I replied to him, "Why don't we talk?"

"I guess that's fine." He gave out a sigh and got out of his chair, walking towards the couch I was sitting in.

As soon as Gintoki sat on the couch, he asked, "What do you want to talk about while the brats are with Otae at the moment?"

Again, I thought carefully, and finally asked, "What kind of girls are you into?" Gintoki turned his head towards me, and blinked his dead-fished eyes like he thought I was crazy. Come on, he has been hitting on a few girls...right? Or am I wrong? I can't really understand Gintoki sometimes.

He laughed like a maniac, and answered, "What kind of question is that?" I gave him a serious look, proving to him that I was actually serious. He sighed and said, "Type of girls I like...hm, well, I like girls that care about me, and who are beautiful. I also like girls who are pretty badass."

"Like Tsukuyo?" I asked without hesitation.

In a split second, he yelped loudly, and exclaimed at me as he cheeks were pink, "T-Tsukuyo doesn't have anything to do with this! I mean, she does, and she is badass, but I'm into other girls!"

"Do you...like her?" I gave out a smirk, and I noticed that I was teasing Gintoki about Tsukuyo.

He turned even more pink, and shouted at me, "NO, I DO NOT! SHUT UP! LET'S TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Alright then." I shut my mouth about Tsukuyo, and decided to change the subject like Gintoki told me. "Why do you like sweets? Such as parfaits?"

He tapped his chin, finding a good reason for it. I had a feeling that he had no reason at all.

I thought, _If you take too long to respond, then you have no answer._

After a moment of silence, he finally answered with a smile on his face, "They taste so good, that I just can't resist."

"Is that so?" I asked him, cocking my brow up.

He nodded his head without saying another word. He shut his eyes for a moment, while drooling slightly. I had a feeling that he was thinking about parfaits right now. I wouldn't be surprised, though. While he daydreamed about parfaits, I gave out a chuckle.

Literally, minutes later, he finally got out of his daydream, and said, "Yep. That's why I'm a huge fan of parfaits."

I replied with a small smile, "I noticed that."

We were both once again quiet. I tried to think of different questions to ask Gintoki, but I couldn't really do it. I didn't understand how I ran out of questions so quickly. Even after two questions I have already asked him.

_Damn, what else can I talk to Gintoki about?_

The things that I didn't want to bring up were the Joui war, him sometimes being called Shiroyasha, me "meeting" Takasugi for the first time, and all the things that could possibly be bad.

So I just stayed quiet. I lowered my head down to see my hands on my knees. Gintoki then asked me with curiosity, "You don't have anymore questions to ask?" I shook my head, not saying anything. He sighed, and added, "I see. Well, I have a question for you. What does your sister look like? I'm just wondering."

I looked up to Gintoki, and answered with a giggle, "Well, my sister is 6 inches shorter than me. She has brown hair, longer than mine, and has dark green eyes."

"Didn't you say she's four years younger than you?"

I nodded my head. "I love my sister very much. She does get annoying sometimes, but I care about her...a lot. We've always hanged out with each other, unless we were at school, and we used to talk a lot to each other. Unlike me, she wants a boyfriend." I gave out another chuckle as soon as I finished describing my sister.

He blinked, and said, "You don't want a boyfriend?"

"No," I answered as I shook my head. "I'm not into guys."

"Alright. It's your choice, so I'm not going to judge you on that."

His head rested on the top of the couch, so he just stared at the ceiling. He asked me, "Do you think Shinpachi's annoying?"

I raised a brow up, and didn't quite understand why he asked that. But I answered, "I do think he's annoying, but I think the reason for that is because you and Kagura irritate him by pretending that his glasses are Shinpachi, and not his figure."

"Well," Gintoki began to reply. "He's too crazy about Otsu. I don't even understand him. How could he love a so-called idol when she sings disturbing lyrics?"

I blinked my brown eyes, and asked with a bit of a low tone, "Why're you bringing Otsu into this? Sure, I don't like her music either, but she has nothing to do with Shinpachi."

"I know, but she's one of the reason's why I think Shinpachi is annoying." Gintoki started to pick his nose with his pinkie, and continued to say, "By the way, since you've met Otsu's music producer, the person who originally wrote the lyrics, what's his or her name?"

I opened my eyes widely in surprise. I didn't expect him to ask that! But, of course, I didn't want to say Bansai Kawakami because he knows who he is. Hell, he had a fight with him before. That time where Gintoki wore a Shinsengumi uniform despite the fact that he's not part of the Shinsengumi (He hates them for crying out loud!). Actually, Kagura and Shinpachi were in those uniforms too.

Gintoki would be furious if I told him the truth, so I said, "I'm not saying the producers' name."

"And why not?" He asked, looking more curious.

Luckily, I had a quick thought that time. I replied, "He doesn't want me to tell anyone his real name." Bansai never told me that, but I wouldn't blab it out to people.

He asked me another question, only with a brow raised up on him, "Then why did he tell you his real name?"

Once again, I had a quick thought. "He said that he trusted me to not tell anyone."

"Fine then," He sighed with a grunt. Glad that Gintoki didn't bother to ask anymore of the music producer, otherwise there would be trouble ahead.

Staring up to the ceiling as well as him, I thought to myself, _You know, it's not bad just talking to Gintoki. True, he is the main character in Gintama, but that doesn't mean I'm a Gintoki fag._

By "fag", I meant a really, crazy fangirl. And I'm not that crazy for Gintoki, like a lot of other Gintama fans.

It was silent once again. But I was actually surprised that it wasn't an awkward silence.

Gintoki continued to pick his nose as I looked forward. I was basically spacing out, for the truth.

_Spacing out...I always do this. Unless someone snaps their fingers in front of my face, and exclaims my name. Because then, I would snap out of it. I believe I space out because there's nothing else to do._

I felt a hand pat my head, and a voice calling me. "Madison-Chan. Are you daydreaming?"

I blinked my eyes, and looked at Gintoki. He patted my head a few times before adding, "You were, admit it."

A chuckle came from me, and I admitted, "Yes, I was staring off into space. But since it was quiet, I didn't know what else to do."

"Really?" He chuckled as well. "I will say, I space out as well. But only when Kagura and Shinpachi aren't bugging me."

I showed a sweet smile to Gintoki, and replied, "Well, I don't annoy you, Gintoki."

"I know that, Madison-Chan." He gave me a smile back. I was pretty glad that we got to talk for once. Other times were just small chats, so I don't count those.

He got off the couch, and was heading to the fridge for his strawberry milk just as the front door was open.

"We're back!" Shinpachi and Kagura exclaimed with smiles.

I smiled at them back, and said, "Welcome back."

Kagura was riding on top of Sadaharu, but got off of him, petting his fur. She told me, "Madison-Chan. Sadaharu has been acting weird lately, uh-huh."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising a brow up.

Kagura answered as she continued to pet Sadaharu, "He's been whimpering a lot, plus he kept on running away from me."

Gintoki asked stupidly as he started to drink his strawberry milk, "Maybe he's grown out of you?"

She dashed towards him, and kicked the strawberry milk out of his hand. There, milk spilled on the floor. Gintoki gave her an angry look, and shouted at her as he pointed to the spilled milk, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Kagura shouted back, "SADAHARU HAS NOT GROWN OUT OF ME! THERE'S JUST SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM!"

I waved my hands up and down at them, and told them, "I'll clean it up. And Kagura-Chan, don't knock drinks out of Gintoki's hands, because then it'll cause a mess."

She made a pout at Gintoki while she puffed her cheeks. I grabbed a towel, and wet it down so that it would be a bit easier to clean up the mess. I then knelled on the floor, and began to clean up the strawberry milk off the floor.

There, the phone rang. Shinpachi blinked his eyes, and walked to the phone. After three rings, he picked it up, and set the phone against his ear.

"Hello, Yorozuya here," Shinpachi said to the caller.

Kagura, Gintoki and I couldn't hear what the caller was saying so we had to wait until Shinpachi was off the phone. That way Gintoki or Kagura would ask what the caller wanted.

Shinpachi exclaimed in some shocked tone, "N-No way! Are you serious?" Seconds later, he also said, "Alright. We'll be there soon."

He hung the phone up, and turned to the three of us with a shocked look on his face.

Gintoki asked while pointing at him, "Oi, Shinpachi. Why're you so surprised? Did your idol retire from singing?"

I expected Shinpachi to flip out, but surprisingly, he didn't. He told us, "Guys. I think...this has something to do with Sadaharu."

Kagura opened her eyes widely in surprise. She glanced to Sadaharu as the so-called dog furrowed it's brows, and leaned down, covering his eyes with his paws.

_Sadaharu...?_

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got Madison and Gintoki to have a conversation for once. XD And why is Gintoki always obsessed with his strawberry milk? But then again, I like strawberry milk as well..only I haven't had any for so long. Oh well, at least I'm not as addicted as him. LOL I also love to tease Gin about Tsukuyo. XD<strong>

**Uh-oh, what's the matter with Sadaharu? :O**

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) Her favorite number is, well, all the numbers. Because she thinks its ridiculous to have a favorite number.**

**2) She actually watched porn (Not hentai) one time, soon after she turned 14. She watched it with her friend, Amanda. Her friend has an older brother who's obviously an adult, and Amanda secretly got it out of her brother's room. They both watched it, but neither of them really enjoyed it. Madison actually hated watching it.**

**3) The saddest memory she had was when she lost her pet hamster (Had it when she was 7). **

**4) Madison's all-time favorite movie is Bugsy Malone. She absolutely loves the music, and she loves the characters.**

**5) Madison's a HUGE fan of old Disney films. But she doesn't like to talk about them to others because she thought many people don't give a damn about them anymore. So she just keeps it to herself, unless someone else brings it up.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 36! Please review! :)**


	37. Dogs are annoying when they bark

**Something's wrong with Sadaharu, but Madison and the Yorozuya will find out what the problem is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After Shinpachi hung up the phone, giving us a surprised look, he said, "I think...this has something to do with Sadaharu."<p>

I looked over to the so-called dog named Sadaharu, and saw him leaned down, covering his eyes with his paws. All he did left was give out a small cry.

Kagura went over to comfort him. She petted his fur and said, "I wonder what's wrong with Sadaharu?"

Shinpachi told the rest of us, "Well, the called told me where she lives. And she wants us to go see her right away."

On the other hand, Gintoki picked his nose as usual. He said in a low tone, "Why right away? Is it important?"

"Actually, Gin-San. It is. The caller might be worried. Come on, we should go so that she won't wonder what's taking us so long."

I blinked, and gave out a cracked smile. I agreed to Shinpachi, "He's right. We should go right now." I managed to clean up the entire mess of strawberry milk (The one where Gintoki was holding it, but Kagura kicked it out of his hands). I then put the towel with the rest of the dirty laundry in one of the rooms.

Everyone put their shoes on, and began to dash out the door. Of course, this wasn't a race or anything, but the caller did tell us to be there as soon as possible. Kagura jumped on Sadaharu, but he still looked worried. I had no idea what he was worried about, but I believed that we were going to find out very soon.

Kagura asked me, "Do you wanna ride on Sadaharu too?"

I looked up to Kagura, and answered, "I guess I could ride him. Although I've never ridden on animals like these before."

"Hold onto me then," She chuckled with a smile.

I tapped my chin, but thought, _Maybe it'll be fun riding on Sadaharu._

I gave her a shrug just before I hopped onto the so-called dog. There, I was behind Kagura, and she gave me another smile as soon as she noticed me. She was sitting in a position where it was sideways. I, on the other hand, just put each leg of mine on each side of Sadaharu.

We were all quiet and didn't say anything until we reached the place we were looking for. Well, Shinpachi knew where it was since he was the one who answered the phone because Gintoki and Kagura were fighting.

As we were in front of the person's home, Shinpachi rang the doorbell, and we waited for the woman to come out.

Seconds later, the woman finally opened the door. As soon as she saw us, she sighed, and said with a smile, "Good, you're here."

Before any of the Yorozuya members could speak, I asked for them, "Is there a problem, ma'am?"

She answered, "Sort of. I...I would like you all to come in. Including that 'dog' of yours."

Gintoki blinked his eyes, and asked her idiotically as he pointed at Sadaharu, "Even him? I'm sorry, miss, but he'll just crap in here, and I know you won't like that!"

Sadaharu gave Gintoki a mad look, and then bit his whole hand (Sadaharu's big, what do people expect?). Gintoki have out a scream.

"GAAH! YOU STUPID DOG! GET THE HELL OFF MY HAND!"

It was already obvious that Gintoki was in a lot of pain. Hell, he and the rest of the Yorozuya were bitten on the _head._

The woman said, "I really think that 'dog' should come in as well."

I didn't want Gintoki to be in anymore pain, so I ordered Sadaharu, "Sadaharu, let go of Gin's hand!" Immediately, he opened his mouth, letting go of Gintoki. Wow, I did not expect Sadaharu to do that. He just gave out another small cry as he lowered his head.

Gintoki rubbed his hand non-stop, and exclaimed, "Damn, that hurt!"

The woman allowed us to come in. Kagura and I jumped off of Sadaharu, while Gintoki and Shinpachi led the way in. Amazingly, Sadaharu could actually fit through the door.

Shinpachi asked her, "So what's the problem?"

She answered, "Well-" but was interrupted by herself. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself! Silly me. My name is Tsubi Wakoto. I live alone here."

I smiled and thought, _What a pretty name._

Tsubi returned to the problem she had. "Anyways, it's not a huge problem, but I...just don't know what to do."

"Spit it out already," Gintoki told her as he picked his nose with his pinkie. "You don't need to feel ashamed."

She opened a door, where it revealed a dog, and four puppies. I opened my eyes widely, and squealed a bit inside. Well, Kagura did the same thing.

Tsubi said, "Yes, they are cute. But look closely."

We obeyed her, and looked as closely as possible. I blinked, and noticed that two of the pups looked like Sadaharu. And the other looked like their mother. The pups looked like they were about two weeks old.

Kagura opened her eyes widely in major surprise, but exclaimed, "Oh my god, puppies that look like Sadaharu-Chan~! They're so cute! Can I pick one up?"

Tsubi nodded. "You may, but be gentle with them."

"I will."

Kagura carefully picked up a Sadaharu-like puppy, and held it closely to her chest. She the kissed its head softly, and whispered, "Sadaharu Jr. You are too adorable."

Tsubi and I gave out a chuckle, and I said, "You want one, don't you, Kagura-Chan?"

She looked up to me, raising her brows up. She answered, "Actually, I don't. I already have enough responsibility for Sadaharu. Plus, I don't want to hurt and kill these puppies." I knew what she meant. It meant that she used to have pets, who were also named Sadaharu since she named them (Why only 'Sadaharu'?), but she hugged them so tightly, that she killed them. She did have a point there.

I nodded my head, and replied, "I guess you're right. But you look so happy just by hugging the puppies gently."

Tsubi explained before Kagura could say anything, "I found out about the 'relationship' of my dog and Sadaharu a few months ago. But since my dog wasn't fixed yet, it would make sense that she would mate. However, knowing that Sadaharu is a big dog, I was getting concerned about the puppies."

"What do you mean, exactly?" I asked her as I raised a brow up.

She continued, "I knew the puppies were going to be small when they were born, but the puppies that look like your dog, I realized that they're going to grow as big as him. And I don't want dogs this big. So I want to have these puppies up for adoption, but I'm not exactly sure how to do it. Will you help me?"

She looked at the four of us, and gave us a worried look. Kagura furrowed her brows, looking like she felt bad for her. Kagura set the puppy down, and told her, "We'll help you. It won't be that hard, really."

Tsubi gave us a smile, and bowed down, saying, "Thank you very much, Yorozuya."

Shinpachi said with a grin, "Anytime, Tsubi-Chan."

Gintoki was out for a few moments, but was back with a small box in his hand. Everyone, including me, noticed the box, and Kagura asked him, "Oi, Gin-Chan. What's with that ugly looking thing?"

He told her, "First off, it's a box, Kagura-Chan. Second, we'll put these puppies in this box, and write on the box 'Free puppies for adoption'. Does that make sense?"

I gave out a chuckle, and answered before Kagura, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"The let's get to it."

Tsubi gave us another warm smile just before saying, "Thank you again, Yorozuya. I should've thought about this earlier, but at least I got your help."

"We're glad to help. Now...do you have a sharpie here somewhere?" Shinpachi asked, turning his head from left to right.

She blinked her eyes, and answered, "I believe it's in my room. I'll be right back." She walked to her room, searching for a black sharpie that we could use. Tsubi muttered, "It must be here somewhere." I walked to her room, listening to her mutter and such.

Moments later, she finally found it. "Aha!" She exclaimed with cheer. She then ran out of her room, and told us, "Now we can write on the box!"

Gintoki immediately grabbed the box, and started to write (Obviously in Japanese). Then, when he finished writing it, it said, 'Puppies for adoption. Please adopt them, but they will grow up big. Just warning you.'

As I read that, I gave out a chuckle, and complimented Gintoki, "Not bad."

"Thanks," He laughed.

Kagura suggested, "Let's put these puppies in this box, so that their butts won't be so dirty!"

Gintoki corrected Kagura, "Kagura-Chan. Their butts aren't dirty. Until now, their mother cleaned them so that they wouldn't get so filthy."

"You mean the mamma licks their butts for them? Gross!" She stuck her tongue out, giving him a disgusted look. Tsubi and I laughed at her comment because it was pretty funny.

Soon after, Shinpachi and I put each of the four puppies in the box. I blinked, and asked Shinpachi, "Shinpachi? Are you sure it's okay for the puppies to be up for adoption at two weeks old?"

Before Shinpachi could answer, Tsubi came up to us, and said, "When they were born, they were very small. But now, they're three times the size! And besides, they just started to eat solid food."

I thought it was pretty weird, but then again, she sort of had a point (Even though puppies weren't really supposed to be adopted until they were at least a month and a half old).

Not long after, two people looked at the puppies, and picked two up. I was surprised that they were adopted already.

I muttered to myself, "See ya, puppies." I waved at them as they looked like they were sleeping on their new owners' shoulders. I just smiled as Kagura sniffed in happiness.

"This is so sweet!" She said in a high tone.

I patted her shoulder just as Gintoki shouted at us, "Oi! We need to get going!"

We turned around, and I shouted back, "Coming!" I pulled Kagura's wrist, and we were back to Gintoki, Shinpachi and Sadaharu in a matter of seconds.

Tsubi once again bowed to us, and said, "Thank you so much for helping me. This whole thing felt really quick."

Shinpachi replied to Tsubi, "Don't worry, Tsubi-Chan. If you have a request, just ask us!"

She gave out a chuckle as she said, "Well, bye!" The four of us were walking away, waving at her.

Kagura and I were on Sadaharu again, and he didn't look worried anymore. I asked him, "Sadaharu? Were you crying because you thought we would hate you?"

He gave out a whimper, so it seemed like I was right.

I told him, "Don't worry. We don't hate you. In fact, I think you're a good dog. Unless you bite people. But I doubt you'll stop biting Gintoki."

Gintoki turned his head to me, and shouted, "HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY 'DON'T BITE GINTOKI'! ARE YOU BETRAYING ME?"

I just rolled my eyes, and thought, _He should know that Sadaharu will never stop biting, even if I tell Sadaharu to stop._

We were on our way back to the Yorozuya place, but Shinpachi was going home. He waved at us, and said, "I'll see you guys later! I'm going to cook up dinner for Otae and Kyubei!"

I waved back at Shinpachi as he was going home. I was glad that Otae wouldn't cook dinner because once people eat her cooking, they'll throw up, and get amnesia. Actually, I heard that Shinpachi ate it once, and I was surprised he didn't get amnesia.

Maybe it was just a miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this is a shorter chapter, but I hope you liked this chapter anyways! :)<strong>

**How could Sadaharu be a father, by the way? Wouldn't that be really weird? :O Oh, and this reminds me of that episode in Gintama where Hasegawa's robot dog humped a real dog. XD**

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) She skipped the second grade because her teachers said that she was the smartest. No joke. And her sister skipped the first grade for the same reason. It really is in their blood.**

**2) Sometimes she's goes hyper at the wrong time. She once drank a whole can of an energy drink, and that's what caused her hyper-ness.**

**3) Besides great-grandparents, she hasn't really lost a relative. **

**4) She doesn't care if she makes a lot of friends: she's got Amanda. Enough said.**

**5) Her sister, Gabriela, teases her about guys at least once in a while. Gabriela isn't that mean to her older sister.**

**Please review! :)**


	38. Crying doesn't make you a baby

**What will Madison do in this chapter now? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few hours since Sadaharu's problem was fixed, I took a small nap on the couch. I had this habit of taking naps in the daytime. But it was now almost 6:30. The only thing that I didn't like while taking naps was that whenever I got up, I would feel really tired. But maybe that's because napping is like sleeping.<p>

I woke up from my nap, and rubbed my eyes since I felt a bit of water in them.

There, Kagura ran into the living room from the bathroom, and exclaimed to me with a cheer, "Madison-Chan! I know what we can do!"

"What?" I asked her, raising a brow up.

I was hoping that it wasn't about the puppies that were adopted earlier, because I didn't want Kagura to just hog the puppies from their owners.

But as she answered, "We should see a movie!" I was a bit surprised.

I now raised both brows up, and thought, _A movie, huh? Well, I like going to the movies._

I gave out a chuckle just before replying to Kagura, "Alright. What movie's are playing now?"

She said, "Well, there's 'Coralone', 'Mokowara', and 'Suck my boors'!"

I tapped my chin for a bit, and said, "'Mokowara' sounds good. How about we see that?" I had a bad feeling that 'Suck my boors' was an adult film. But then again, why would the movie theater play adult films? That would be too weird.

Kagura grabbed her money, and I did the same thing. She then told Gintoki, "Gin-Chan! We're going to the movies!"

Gintoki picked his nose (He always does that!) with his index finger, and replied to Kagura in a dull tone, "Yeah, yeah. Have fun. Just be careful in the streets."

She pretty much ignored Gintoki because she had already grabbed me by the wrist, and started dashing out of his home. Of course, it did hurt, but not as bad. A few seconds later, I asked, "When does the movie start, by the way?"

"At seven," She answered with a smile on her face. I had a feeling that she was very excited to see the movie.

I asked her, "So are we going to see 'Mokowara'?"

"Of course! You suggested it!" She exclaimed.

My eyes blinked, and then my lips curved into a smile, making me giggle slightly. I stayed quiet for a little bit until we reached the movie theater.

Realizing that we were at least ten minutes early before the movie would start, Kagura asked me, "Wanna get some popcorn and gummy worms?"

I gave out another giggle, and answered, "Sure. But I'll just have gummy worms."

"Okay!" She bought the popcorn from the counter, and asked the worker politely, "Sir, can I have extra butter in my popcorn? I'm growing into an obsession with it."

The worker just laughed, and did what Kagura asked him to do. He informed her as he gave her the tub of popcorn, "Enjoy the show. Oh, and if you have too much butter in a little amount of time, you could get very sick."

"Yeah, yeah, grandpa. And enjoy the people bragging about the movies their in, uh-huh!" She walked away from the counter, already grabbing a handful of popcorn, and shoving it in her mouth. The counter gave her a pout, but didn't say anything.

I bought the gummy worms with my own money, and the other worker told me, "Enjoy the show." I smiled, and ran off with Kagura. There would still be another five minutes before the movie would actually start, so she and I just talked for a little bit. Seriously, a little bit.

Just when the movie was starting, Kagura continued to shove popcorn in her mouth. Was she obsessed with popcorn?

_She needs to slow down, otherwise she'll get sick._

Unlike Kagura, I ate my gummy worms a bit slow. Because one, I love gummy worms too much; and two, I refuse to have a stomach ache.

When the lights in the theater were turning off, I knew that the movie was starting right away. Me, Kagura, and the rest of the people here, were quiet so that we could all enjoy watching 'Mokowara'. I wasn't that excited, but it was great to go to the theaters. Because I like watching movies at theaters than on t.v. or on DVD's.

Maybe a half an hour into the movie, there was a scene where a girl (Who was bald) was in the hospital for an illness. It wasn't that sad, because the scene also had a boy, who was some sort of comedian.

In the movie, the boy tried cheering up the girl, "Hey, Sora-Chan, look at me!" She looked at him, and saw that his fingers were in his mouth, and he bit all four of his fingers, looking like a big crazy maniac. The bald girl laughed anyways, because she liked this type of humor.

I, on the other hand, thought that he was the next wanna-be comedian. Kagura whispered to me, "Hey, Madison-Chan. Why does this remind me of Adam S*ndler?"

I looked at her, and shrugged. I replied, "I don't really know. But I don't like him."

"I see. Can't say I'm surprised though because all that guy makes is weird sounds, and weird faces."

"Couldn't agree more," I admitted while nodding my head.

_At least there's no chaos in the theater._

After my thought, I, unfortunately, noticed that I was actually wrong.

When there was a scene where the girl was released from the hospital, Kagura and I heard some sort of sniff from another person. Nobody else was crying, plus the scene wasn't that sad, so I looked around, wondering who could possibly be crying at this moment.

Kagura did the same thing, and we found out who was crying.

"Eh? Hijikata Mayora Toshiro?" Kagura exclaimed in a whisper. I also saw Hijikata (Who was wearing 'regular' clothes), holding his face with his hand, crying.

_Just as I thought. Hijikata does cry at unemotional scenes anyways._

I sighed just as Kagura got up from her seat, and walked over to Hijikata. I muttered, "Uh-oh." She wasn't hesitating. She wasn't even scared.

Kagura stopped as she was right beside Hijikata, and told him in her normal tone, "Oi, Mayora-San. This is no time to cry, so stop crying."

Hijikata noticed Kagura because he pulled his hand away from his eyes. He said to her in a low tone, "China girl...I can cry if I want to. You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh, can't I? Well, since you aren't in your Shinsengumi uniform, I can tell you to stop crying!"

He gave Kagura an angry glare, while a few tears were still in his eyes, and scolded her, "You do know that I'm part of the Shinsengumi. I could arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

Kagura gave out a pretty loud crackle laugh, and exclaimed at him, "How is that assaulting? I could call you a crybaby now!"

I wanted to stop Kagura before people would be angry at the two, but it was too late. Hijkata got up from his seat as well, and bumped his forehead onto Kagura's.

"Don't you dare call me a crybaby, you goddamn brat!" Hijikata exclaimed in an angry tone. "If you're going to keep calling me that, then let's have a duel!"

"With pleasure!" Kagura exclaimed as if she was ready to beat the shit out of him.

This was definitely not going to be good. _We're gonna get kicked out before we even finish watching the movie!_

One of the things that I hate while being in a theater is that people can distract others from watching the movie. And worse, they can get kicked out! And I didn't want to be alone in here if Kagura got kicked out. Because then, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to.

One person scolded the two arguers, "Hey! We're trying to watch the movie here! If you're going to fight, then take it outside!"

Hijikata and Kagura were easily distracted by each other. Hijikata pulled out his sword (Does he have to bring that with him everywhere?) and was about to fight Kagura. This was really going to get bad.

Kagura lifted her umbrella, and started hitting on his sword. "Take that, asshole!"

"Don't call me a crybaby then!" Hijikata shouted at her with an angry tone, even though he was smiling angrily.

A few more people were giving them glares, but they never paid attention to them. I covered my face with my hands because I felt very embarrassed for them, despite the fact that no one was looking at me.

_This is so bad, this is so bad!_

As I felt my face going hot, Hijikata told Kagura, "Well, China girl, why don't we stop, and continue this duel some other time? I just want to enjoy the movie, for gods sake!"

Kagura replied in a high voice, "So that you can cry more?" Hijikata glared at Kagura, but didn't say anything afterwards.

They finally stopped, but sadly, they said that they were going to continue this some other time. I really didn't want Kagura to be in such a huge mess. Not so sure about Hijikata since he likes to fight. But Kagura finally sat back down in her seat.

She patted her hand on my knee, and told me quietly, "Madison-Chan. Is something the matter?" I lifted my head up, with my face still feeling hot, and looked at Kagura in the eyes.

I told her with a cracked smile, "Nothing, it's just that I don't want you to get into trouble when we're in the movie theater!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. But I didn't expect Hijikata to be here, so yeah."

I gave her a small smile, and thought, _I hope she won't fight him in here again._

There, we watched the rest of the movie, uninterrupted and undisturbed.

Over an hour later, it was finally over. When Kagura and I were walking out of the theater, she noticed Hijikata, and gave him a glare. Hijikata glared at her back, but didn't bother to fight again.

I told Kagura, "You really need to watch it, Kagura-Chan. I mean, Hijikata is the vice-chief of the Shinsengumi. So if you keep making fun of him, he will arrest you."

Kagura gave out a chuckle, and replied, "Don't worry, Madison-Chan. I know what I'm doing."

I shook my head while making a weak smile.

It wasn't that great seeing Hijikata since he's always cranky, but I can't say I didn't expect him to be in the theater. Hell, Gintoki could've been there, and would want to fight Hijikata too! But he did that once, and they were asked to leave the theater.

Kagura asked me out of the blue, "Did you like the movie, though?"

I turned my head to see her. I then answered honestly, "It was good, but not great. I mean, there were a few parts in the movie that were a bit confusing."

"I understand. I couldn't really understand either. Maybe we should've seen 'Suck my boors'."

I waved my hand up and down at her, and said, "No, I believe 'Mokowara' would be better than that."

Kagura probably didn't hear what I said because she exclaimed, "I'll race you to Gin-Chan's house!"

Before I could say anything, she already dashed off. I sighed, and had no choice but to run as well. For the truth, I didn't want to race, but Kagura never gave me the chance to tell her that. Oh well, shit happens.

I forced my feet to run, but sadly, I wasn't such a runner. Walking was a whole different story. Seconds after I started, I was already panting! Jeez, why did Kagura have to be faster than I was?

_Dammit Kagura, I nearly lost you!_

I finally arrived at Gintoki's place, but Kagura told me, "You lose!"

I exclaimed at her, "You didn't even let me get to talk! I didn't want to race, but you took a head start!"

She blinked her blue eyes, and realized that I was right. She scratched the back of her head, and said, "Sorry."

I sighed, and went inside the home of Gintoki's. Gintoki was reading JUMP, but he noticed us coming in. He said, "Glad you got back before it was completely dark out."

I was glad too.

I took my shoes off as I was going to sit on the couch. My body felt hot since I was running, catching up to Kagura.

My hand felt my forehead, and I realized, _Almost ev__eryday, interesting things have happened. I wonder what will happen tomorrow?_

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I had this idea in my head for the past few chapters, but I never figured out exactly when to write this...until now. XD And yes, Hijikata cries at unemotional scenes. Oh, and for those who forgot (I nearly forgot myself. ^^"), tomorrow is Hijikata's birthday! So in case I forget, happy birthday, Hijikata-San! :D<strong>

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) She doesn't really like the show Family Guy. She says that it has sick characters in it, plus she hates how everyone hates Meg (Come on, why hate her?).**

**2) Madison can't decide who her most favorite actor is. She has too many favorites!**

**3) She's not a fan of wolves (Simply because they can be dangerous unless they're trained well to behave.), but she loves the colors on them.**

**4) One drink she hates is Diet Cola. She just hates it in general.**

**5) Madison prefers English subs over English dubs because she thinks dubs sound bad (She isn't overreacting, really.).**

**And hope you enjoyed chapter 38! Please review! :)**


	39. Brothers aren't really nice to sisters

**There's another Gintama character that Madison will meet. Can you guess who it is? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I'm so happy you agree. It's just that sometimes Seth McFarlane pisses me off! DX**

* * *

><p>As usual, I was woken up by the sun shining through the window. But unlike most days, I was too sleepy to get up. I wanted to get up, but my eyes wouldn't open. So I continued to sleep until it was really time for me to get up.<p>

I snored quietly, and dreamed that I was reunited with my sister. I smiled to myself as I pulled the blanket up to my nose. I wasn't crying, but I was sad. But Gabriela would never know when I would get home. And I wouldn't know either.

_I wish I was in my own bed._ I thought, still having that sad smile on my face.

Then, I covered my head with the blanket. I just didn't want anyone (Who was up) to see me looking sad.

Amazingly, I didn't cry at all, even after an hour.

I finally woke up, forcing myself to get up. I stretched my arms out until it felt like I pulled a muscle. I hate it when I do that because that really hurts. Pulling muscles are never any fun.

I began to get off the couch, take the pillow and blanket from it, and put it away in the closet. I walked slowly to the closet, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw my regular clothes, from my world. I then turned my head to look at them completely, and when I just stared at them, I leaned my hand over to feel them. I had no idea why I was just feeling them, but I saw the picture hanging out of my skirt pocket. I pulled the picture out for a second, and immediately remembered that time where Gintoki took a picture of me and Kagura.

_"I'll make a copy that way you can have this when you go home."_

I remembered, _That's right. Kagura's got a copy of her own. _

I curved the corner of my lips, forming it into a smile. I then decided to put the picture back into the pocket, only I made sure that it wouldn't fall out. And as soon as I was done looking at my clothes, I took a few steps away from the closet, and swiftly closed the door of it. A sigh escaped from my lips as I was heading out the room.

Kagura already woke up because she exclaimed to me, "Good morning, Madison-Chan!"

I blinked, and turned my head to look at her. I smiled at her, and replied, "Morning, Kagura-Chan."

Her eyes blinked, and she said, "Looks like we're going to have another wonderful day!"

"I knew that," I chuckled.

Just then, Gintoki came out of his room (Still in his pajamas), scratching his curly silver hair. He asked Kagura, "Kagura-Chan...can you get me 12 packs of strawberry milk?"

Kagura showed an anger mark on her head, and told me in a mumble, "He's half-asleep again. That fucking bastard."

I waved my hand up and down at Kagura, and told her, "Now, now, Kagura. Don't get irritated. I know what can wake him up."

"What is it?" She asked as she cocked a brow up.

I motioned her to the bathroom, and she followed me. She asked with confusion, "What're we doing here in the bathroom? Are you taking a bath with Gin-Chan?"

"No, that's not what I'm thinking," I answered without hesitation.

She blinked, still looking confused, but she didn't bother to ask anymore questions.

I told her as we were in the bathroom, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

She nodded her head, and I immediately went to the kitchen, and guess what I did? I brought out a cup from the cup holder, and went back to the bathroom to fill it up with water. I know, I could've used the sink water, but I had an idea.

When I went back to the bathroom, Kagura asked while I filled the cup up, "Are you doing to make Gintoki drink water while he's half-asleep?"

My answer was, "Actually, I'm going to dump water on the top of his head." She raised both her brows up as I continued, "I want you to get a few towels."

"Why?"

"Because I want to set them near Gintoki that way the floor won't get so wet."

"Ah! Alright then!" She snapped her fingers, and dashed out of the bathroom, grabbing a few towels from a different closet. Just as I was done filling the cup with water, Kagura came back with a pile of towels. They weren't too small or too big. She said, "Is this enough?"

I looked at the pile of towels that were in her hands, and all I did was give out a smile. "That's fine." I motioned her once again, basically telling her to go stand in front of Gintoki, and place the towels below him. Gintoki was just standing, and his eyes were barely open. He was also drooling, and drool came out of the corner of his mouth.

Kagura shook her head as she was done setting the towels below him. Gintoki, strangely enough, didn't move a muscle. He just stood still, and was snoring quietly.

She nodded her head, letting me walk towards Gintoki, with the cup of water in my hand. I remained quiet, and didn't even make a peep. However, there were tiny sounds of my feet stepping on the floor. But of course, no one actually listens to that, so it didn't even matter.

I stopped completely when I was about a foot in front of Gintoki. My lips formed into a smile, and I thought, _Sorry Gintoki, but you need to wake up._

I jumped up, a few inches off the ground, and tipped the cup over until water was starting to pour on Gintoki's head. Within seconds, Gintoki opened his eyes widely, and yelped really loud.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

He moved his head side to side really fast until he noticed me. He blinked his red eyes, and asked, "Did you just pour water on my hair?"

I nodded, and answered truthfully, "I did. But that was because you were half-asleep. And I had a feeling that Kagura would beat the crap out of you if I didn't do that."

"Eh? Well, Sukongura-Chan has too many problems," Gintoki replied as he immediately picked his nose while setting another hand on his hip.

It was obvious enough that Kagura heard him call her 'Sukongura-Chan', so she dashed out of the bathroom, and jumped up, swinging her leg to Gintoki, causing a tremendous kick into his stomach. Gintoki made a goofy looking face, and knelled to the ground, coughing pretty hard.

"S-Sukongura-Chan! I did not deserve this!" Gintoki weakly shouted at Kagura.

Kagura shouted back, "I may like Sukonbu, but my name is not Sukongura!"

Come to think of it, wouldn't this make Kagura a total hypocrite because she always called him 'silver-perm' and it made Gintoki angry, but when she was called 'Sukongura', she got angry as well? Oh well, Gintama is full of crude humor, and the anime has out of controlled characters.

Gintoki managed to get up, but grunted, "You know, you should control your kicks. Otherwise you'll kill me!"

Kagura turned around, not looking at him, and pouted, "Isn't that the whole point? To kick the shit out of your stomach, and make you crap your pants?"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING, YOU CHINA BRAT!"

He grabbed Kagura by the hair, and she immediately started to yell at him. Then, in a matter of seconds, they began to fight. Each of them swung their hands towards each other, but they kept dodging.

I rolled my eyes, and went to get the towels that were on the floor. Both of them were away from the towels, so I was safe. As I picked all the towels up, I set them in the pile of laundry.

I blinked, and thought, _I wonder where they go to wash their clothes and stuff?_

I scratched my chin for a little bit while Gintoki and Kagura were still fighting in the living room. I shrugged, and just watched them until they were exhausted. They were fighting for a good five minutes. I didn't really expect them to get tired this quickly. But it was best for them to stop than cause chaos in this house (Or should I say that it's Gintoki's).

Gintoki went back into his room, and within minutes, he was changed into his usual outfit. The only thing I did was give out a chuckle.

He then grabbed the remote, and turned on the t.v. Of course, the news wasn't on at the moment, so he didn't bother changing to that channel. Instead, he saw an advertisement that was about swords. Funny, the sword on the t.v. looked exactly like the one Gintoki has.

"Why are these jerks copying the looks of my sword?" He asked as he scratched his wavy hair.

For the humor, I answered his question for him, "Maybe it's because this style's so popular, they made a million copies of it."

Kagura showed a smile, and complimented me, "That was pretty good."

I usually don't care for compliments, but I said, "Yeah."

Gintoki sighed, and sort of complained, "But I don't want people to have swords that look like mine! That's just not fair!"

"And how is that not fair?" I asked, raising a brow up.

He answered, "I get other swords confused with mine. And the only way I can tell that it's mine is by the smell of sweet parfait."

Blinking in slight confusion, Kagura blurted out as she picked her nose with her finger, "Actually, how you can tell that the swords your is by your smelly breath and clothes, uh-huh!"

"Shut up! That barely makes any sense at all! Believe me, I've spilled parfait on my sword before, and the smell wouldn't go away! I'll prove it to you!"

He took his sword out, and forced Kagura to smell his sword. Guess he really wanted to prove that the smell of parfait was stuck on his wooden object. Kagura gave Gintoki a blank look, but smelled the sword anyways.

She said with a low tone, "I don't smell anything. The only smell there is is pine."

"IT'S NOT MADE OUT OF PINE!" He shouted at her.

Gintoki ran towards me, and made me smell it as well. I looked at Gintoki with an odd expression, but I did what he told me. I took a long sniff, but couldn't really "detect" anything.

I looked up to him again, and told him, "Uh, Gintoki. I don't smell anything either. And it really does smell like pine."

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK ITS MADE OUT OF PINE, FOR GODS SAKE?" He yelled once again.

Kagura stood up from the couch, ignoring Gintoki, and asked me, "Madison-Chan. Do you want to go out on a walk with me? It is lovely outside."

"I'd love to," I replied, basically ignoring Gintoki as well.

He shouted at us once again just before we put our shoes on, and headed out, "WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE PINE? I EVEN SMELLED IT MYSELF? DEAR GOD, WHY?"

As soon as Kagura and I were out of his house, we didn't hear Gintoki shouted at himself or us anymore. I sighed, and said to Kagura, "Parfaits don't have smells, do they, Kagura-Chan?"

She tapped her chin, and answered, "I'm not so sure. I rarely eat ice cream, but even if they do have smells, they wouldn't last on Gin-Chan's sword, uh-huh."

"True. Anyways, do you have something that we can talk about?"

Kagura, once again, tapped her chin, but said, "Hmm..." It seemed that she was trying to think of something that was okay for us to talk about.

Then, a moment later, she said, "I have something to say. Why do you think Tsukki-Cha drinks sake?"

"Uh, to get her troubles out of her?" I asked, not really wanting to know the truth about Tsukuyo's troubles.

Kagura replied, "Don't worry. I don't know either." She decided to change the subject. "Do you have a dark side?"

"I do, actually," I answered. "But you probably don't even know what I'm like when I get to my dark side. I'm a bit scary. Believe me, I was in my dark side months ago, and it wasn't very pretty."

"What made you go to your dark side?" Kagura asked all curiously.

I shrugged, and told her, "Somebody in high school kept on bugging me about some notes for a class. Then, when I was at my limit, my dark side came. I told the person in a terrifying tone, 'If you don't stop, I'll beat the shit out of you'. And so, the person never bugged me again."

"Wow, no wonder!" She exclaimed.

I gave out a chuckle, and admitted, "Well, shit like that happens. Honestly, I couldn't really control myself when I said that."

"Guess it must've been serious."

I nodded my head, once again admitting it.

When we were both distracted by us talking to each other, we hadn't really noticed that we were in some alley way. I blinked, and stopped walking. Kagura did the same thing.

"Huh, I wonder why alley ways are so dark? Even when it's sunny out!" I exclaimed.

Kagura picked her nose again, and replied, "I thought of the same thing. Could it be that evil bastards are here all the time just so that they don't get caught?"

My mouth hung open, and I couldn't say anything.

When it was quiet, the two of us heard a very familiar voice, just feet above us.

"Well, if it isn't my stupid little sister and her new friend."

I opened my eyes very widely, and slowly lifted my head up to see who it was. I was now facing Kagura, and she lifted her head up too. As soon as we saw the person who just commented, we couldn't believe our eyes.

Kagura said in shock, "K-Kamui?"

I blinked, and thought loudly, _KAMUI? What's he doing here? Is he going to kick Kagura's ass?_

I didn't want Kagura to get her ass kicked, but whenever she did see him, she would want to fight him, even if she had injuries. Of course, Kamui had some cloak over his body, plus since he was a Yato as well, he also carried an umbrella at all times.

He, not surprisingly, showed a smile. But it wasn't a sweet smile. It was the smile he'd give out just before he killing someone.

Kamui jumped off the building, and landed on the ground, just a few yards away from us. I stood beside Kagura (I took a few steps back), and was actually a bit scared.

_Is Kagura...going to fight him?_

* * *

><p><strong>So it's Kagura's older brother, Kamui. Are you happy, Kamui fans?<strong>

**Nah, I'm just kidding you. XD Even though I'm not a crazy Kamui fan, I did want to add him in this because why wouldn't Madison meet him? And Madison is pretty scared. :O Wonder if Kagura will try her best to protect her, even though Kamui is stronger than Kagura.**

**Oh, and I don't have anymore facts about Madison at the moment, but I will write them out another time. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 39! Please review! :)**


	40. Come on, get into the fight!

**Kagura and Madison have found Kamui! What does Kamui want? Enjoy!**

**SmileRen: Yes, but he won't appear for long. ^^" But hey, at least you won't have to be impatient anymore. XD LOL**

**Angelbott: Yes, Seth is a bitch. I must admit, I'm no fan of him. Sure, the first season was pretty good, but for the "newer" seasons, everybody's hating Meg, and the show's getting more sexual (Or something like that). Do you watch Family Guy, by the way? I'm just curious. **

* * *

><p>Kagura and I have spotted Kamui on a roof, and he had that usual smile of his.<p>

When he jumped off the roof, and landed on the ground, he kept that smile on his face. His eyes were also closed. I'm telling you, his expression sometimes creeps me out. Especially when he's about to fight...which I'm guessing that's what he'll do to Kagura.

He asked fake cheerfully, "So nice to see you again, huh, little sister?"

Kagura clenched her fists, and shouted at him, "Shut up! And don't call me little sister!"

"You don't need to get aggressive, Kagura-Chan. I'm your brother, remember?"

"I'm not falling for your tricks, you asshole!"

Kamui opened his blue eyes (The same color as Kagura's), and noticed me standing right next to her.

I thought in a panic, _Shit, I'm frightened! And worse, I didn't bring my sickle with me! But then again, we didn't know we'd see Kamui!_

Starting to shed a sweat drop, he asked Kagura, "So who is your new stupid friend?" Before Kagura could answer, he stopped, and answered for her, "Oh, wait. Let me guess. Her name is Madison, right?"

Both of our eyes opened widely in shock. How the hell did he know my name? Was he spying on us or something?

He said, "You're probably wondering how I know that. Well, here's how I found out." Kamui lowered his head down slightly, and said in a low tone, "Takasugi told me."

I gasped quietly, and was shocked as hell. Kagura, once again, shouted at Kamui, "Madison is not stupid! And what the hell do you want from us?"

He gave out an idiotic chuckle as he closed his umbrella up (We're still in the alley way, so that gave us plenty of shade), and replied, "What do I want, you ask? Well, I want to beat your ass, little sis."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LITTLE SISTER!"

Kagura began to clench her teeth while I could feel my heart beating fast. I clenched my fist as well, and landed it against my chest.

_Will he fight me as well?_

Kamui then took the cloak off of him and set it with his umbrella. After that, he took a few steps towards us, but I took a step back. Yep, I was definitely scared. But I wasn't so sure if he scared me more than Takasugi. Both of them were evil! They were almost like brothers, only Kamui is a Yato and Takasugi isn't.

My eyes couldn't even blink. The only thing I did was shake inside. With that, Kagura looked at me, and looked really worried. I looked back into her eyes, and wanted to tell her, 'What the hell should we do, Kagura-Chan', but I had a terrible feeling that Kamui would say something evilly.

Kamui told me, "Madison-Chan, there's nothing to be scared of. Here, I'll introduce myself to you."

He began to walk towards me, but I didn't really want him to get close to me because I knew that he wouldn't really introduce himself. He would try to fight me. God, if only I had brought my sickle with me, then I'd be a little less scared. Well, I couldn't go back to Gintoki's place and get it because of how terrified I was.

Just as Kamui was less than ten feet away from me, Kagura jumped right in front of my figure, reaching her arms out. Kamui noticed Kagura's actions, and immediately stopped. I was glad that she stopped him, but would it help?

Kamui gave out another smile, while closing his eyes, and asked, "What's the matter, Kagura-Chan? I was just going to introduce myself to your precious friend."

I could tell that she was starting to sweat. She shouted at him again, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU HARM MADISON-CHAN! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

I blinked, and just stared at the back of her head. I thought, _Kagura-Chan..._

He opened his eyes slightly, and said, "Very well, then. Fight me, little sis."

There, she exclaimed, "You're getting your ass kicked!"

She jumped in the air, and positioned her umbrella to shoot. Kagura the began to shoot bullets, and was trying to get Kamui. But he jumped up as well, dodging them. Part of me wanted to help Kagura fight her older brother, but since I didn't bring my sickle along with me, I didn't know what the hell to do. I couldn't just watch her! I'd be worried as well! Actually, I was worried now.

As they both jumped on the ground, Kagura dashed towards him, and swung her leg in the air, trying to kick him in the face. But he was too fast. He went under her leg, and instead, he grabbed her by the ankle, and pulled it up, making her fall down to the ground by her shoulders.

"OOF!" She exclaimed all muffled.

My eyes were opened wide, and as soon as Kamui caught glimpse of me, he immediately ran towards me.

I took another step back, but he was so fast, that he was just in front of me. But he didn't stop there. Kamui abruptly said to me, "My name's Kamui." After his "introduction", he clenched his fist, and swiftly punched me in the stomach. My eyes opened really wide in shock, and I could feel blood come up my throat, and spill out of my nose. Jesus, I've never had a punch that terrible!

My teeth clenched, and blood was coming out of my mouth, through the gaps of my teeth.

As soon as he pulled his fist back, I knelled to the ground. My arms covered my stomach, and without noticing it, I began to puke. The puke had blood in it. I shook and panted extremely heavy.

_You...motherfucker..._

My head was swirling as Kamui said, "So you really are human. Heh, weakling."

Thinking that he could punch me again, a bullet was shot. It hit the ground, just a few inches from Kamui's foot. He didn't flinch, but he looked down at part of the ground that was shot. I slowly, and hesitantly, lifted my head up, and saw Kagura kneeling to the ground still positioning her umbrella.

She yelled, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM HER!"

Kamui informed her, "I never said I wouldn't punch her. You need to pay more attention."

Kagura managed to stand up, and yelled once more, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU GODDAMN FUCKER!"

There, she ran towards him...fast. So fast, it felt like a second.

She swung her arm and leg up high, trying to kick him again. But as usual, he kept dodging each and every one of her attacks.

Kamui then told Kagura, "Takasugi told me that your friend is from another world."

"WHAT DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?" Kagura shouted.

He chuckled darkly, and replied, "Maybe I can go to Madison's world, and destroy her family."

When he said that, my eyes were wide in anger. I knew that he would never come into my world, but him saying that he would destroy my family filled me with rage. I forced myself to get up, and stand up. But it was kind of hard to because Kamui punched me so hard in the stomach, that it felt like I had a horrible wound.

For support, I used my hands to push myself up. It took a few seconds, but it was better to do that than just kneel on the ground, watching Kamui and Kagura fight. From the looks of it, Kagura seemed to get frustrated.

How was I going to help her without getting hit by Kamui again? I had to think, and think fast. Finally, I stood up on my two feet, but I slouched a little.

Still panting, I thought, _Kagura seems to be distracting Kamui. I want to fight him as well, but how can I do that?_

I had thought about kicking Kamui in the back, but I also had a feeling that his guard was still up. I was never so sure whether or not his guard was up.

But I barely had any time to think anymore. Without a second thought, I ran towards his back, and lifted my knee up, hoping to at least hit him.

It worked...barely. I couldn't hit him very hard, it was more like a nudge. He grabbed Kagura's wrist, and immediately turned his head to face me. He then showed a smirk on his face, with his eyes opened wide (With no highlights). His smirk was so big, it was scary.

"Well, well, well. You want to join the fight now?"

Just as I was remembering that comment of Kamui saying he'd destroy my family, I lowered my head slightly, and noticed something changing in my body. Seconds later, my dark side showed up. It was still me, but I was now in my dark side.

I ordered Kamui in my dark tone, "Don't you dare talk shit like that about my family."

He still had that smirk on his face, only he let go of Kagura's wrist, and replied, "What happened to you, teenager?"

"You'll never come to my world, and harm my family!"

That being said, I ran quickly towards Kamui, and lifted my leg up, trying to kick him like Kagura did. Kamui opened his eyes widely in surprise. He was probably thinking, 'I thought she was weak'. Well, guess what? I'm not weak. I'm not weak like he thinks I am.

Obviously, he dodged my kick, and I felt my calf touching the top of his red head. Instead of being surprised, I just had rage throughout my whole entire body.

_Don't like getting your ass kicked, huh?_ I thought with anger.

I then made a tight fist, and swift it towards his stomach. But I didn't hit his stomach, I hit part of his hip.

"Geh!" He exclaimed quietly. Kamui mostly dodged my attack, but I was glad to at least hit him, even if it wasn't much.

Kagura dashed towards his back, but he jumped up, high in the air.

Seconds later, he landed on the ground once again. Kamui grabbed his cloak, putting it on, and grabbed his umbrella as well. Wait, was the fight over?

Kagura wanted to fight him some more, but I landed my hand on her shoulder, basically gripping her. I was still on my dark side because I gave Kamui a death glare.

He told the two of us, "That was a very interesting fight. We will meet again."

With that being said, he jumped up, and was going somewhere else. I noticed that he was done with us...for now.

My whole body began to calm down, returning to my "normal" side. I let my hand go off of Kagura's shoulder. She said, "That bastard. I'll never forgive him for punching you in the stomach!"

"But at least I'm still alive, right?" I asked with a tiny smile.

She blinked, and started to calm down as well. Kagura answered, "True." She turned her head to me, and informed me, "You have a bit of blood coming out of your nose. And there's some on the corner of your mouth."

My mouth hung open, but I smiled. I wiped the blood off with my hand, but I could smell the blood that was out of my nose. I thought it was pretty strange that blood was dripping from my nose just from Kamui punching me in the stomach.

I looked at Kagura again, and could see her brows furrowed. I told her, "I'm okay, Kagura-Chan. But that was terrifying."

"It was more terrifying when he punched you," She replied in a sad tone.

My eyes closed half-way, and I informed Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, I was in my dark side."

"I see. I was actually impressed with your 'attacks'."

"Same here," I admitted with a chuckle.

She patted my back as she opened her umbrella. She then asked, "Should we head back?" I nodded my head, and we turned our bodies around, leaving the alley way. Come to think of it, did people even hear us fight and scream? Or were people too busy to notice? Well, whether they listened to us or not, I was glad that we weren't injured.

As we were walking back, I sighed quietly, and thought, _If we do meet him again, it won't be pretty. _

Kagura nudged my shoulder, and tried to cheer my up with a smile. I only showed her a tiny smile, but it was better than a frown.

We finally came back inside Gintoki's home, and from what I saw, he made a pout at his sword. He was still holding it, and was giving it a glare.

I rolled my eyes, and said to Gintoki, "Gintoki-San, why don't you just drop it?"

He blinked, and saw us. He said, "I forgot anyways." I sighed, and decided to sit down, 'cause I really had to.

Kagura went to the fridge to get something to eat, and after that, it was none other than Sukonbu. I chuckled, and didn't bother to say anything.

_That Kagura. She'll never stop eating that sour snack, will she?_

After a long while of sitting and doing nothing, a knock came at the door. Who could it possibly be this time?

I turned my head to the door, while raising a brow up. With no one else getting up, I sighed again, and stood up, walking to the door.

As I was in front of the door, I reached out my hand to grab the handle (Or whatever it was called), and opened the door slowly. From what I saw, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Where's my Gin-Chaaan~?"

It was Sa-Chan. Dear god, what did she want this time?

* * *

><p><strong>Since Kamui is as scary as Takasugi (Scary in a good way, I mean!), I decided to make the fight scary as well. At least Madison and Kagura didn't get injured, otherwise it'd be pretty bad. So Kamui won't appear again in a little while (Same with Takasugi), but I promise you, they will be back. ;)<strong>

**And oh god, what the hell does Sa-Chan want?**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 40! Please review! :) Oh, and if you like High School of the Dead, please read my other story called "Nightmares From Hell". **


	41. Proposals are for losers

**Sa-Chan has made an unexpected visit at the Yorozuya place, and no one knows what the hell she wants! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Dear god, I don't even want to think of those animals that they don't care about. -.-" Well, I watch Family Guy from boredom too. :P**

* * *

><p>When I opened the front door, I couldn't believe that the person that stood in front of me was Ayame Sarutobi, aka, Sa-Chan the masochist bitch.<p>

"Where's my Gin-Chaaan~?" She exclaimed cheerfully, obviously wanting to see him.

One of my brows twitched as I yelled in my head, _First, Kamui picked up a fight with Kagura and I, and now THIS?_

Aside wanting to see Gintoki, I wanted to know what the hell she wanted. When she noticed that it was me in front of her, her expression immediately changed from happiness, to somewhat anger. Actually, I wasn't so sure if it was anger but her nostrils were big.

"You."

I blinked, and began to pick my ear with my pinkie. I replied blankly, "Hey." I didn't care if she was going to yell at me, because I know that Gintoki hates her with a passion. Even Sa-Chan hurts herself for him! That doesn't help, you know!

She scoffed, and said in a low tone, "We saw each other more than two weeks ago. You know, when the Shinsengumi were nearly drunk."

"Duh, of course I remember that, idiot," I replied, blowing the crap off my finger that was in my ear.

Sa-Chan shouted at me while pointing, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT! THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN CALL ME THAT IS GIN-CHAN, AND I WON'T LET YOU BE HIS GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME!"

I stared at Sa-Chan's angry eyes, and told her bluntly, "You really are stupid, aren't you? I'm not Gintoki's girlfriend, and I never will be."

"GOOD! SO YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF OUR RELATIONSHIP WHEN WE HAVE SEX!"

Gintoki finally heard Sa-Chan's yelling, and got off the chair, scratching his head. He the walked until he was beside me.

"Sa-Chan, why the hell are you here? I told you before, it's not gonna work," Gintoki said while scrunching his face up.

As soon as she saw his face, she made a huge smile on her face, and had sparkly eyes. She then jumped up to hug him, but as she was getting close to him, Gintoki took a few steps back while picking his nose, making Sa-Chan hit the floor, landing her face in first.

Gintoki said to me, basically changing the subject about Sa-Chan, "Did you know that picking your nose can clear up your sinuses?"

I raised a brow as I chuckled. I asked him, thinking that he was joking around, "Where did you hear that?"

"An article in the JUMP."

I chuckled again, and told Gintoki, "You must've heard that in a manga."

He didn't reply, but I didn't mind it. Sa-Chan quickly jumped up, and stood on the ground, exclaiming at Gintoki, "Gin-Chan! Are you really going to do that to your children?"

He flicked the booger off his pinkie and asked her, "What children?"

"The children you will produce with me!"

Gintoki blinked his dead-fished eyes as I face-palmed myself, thinking, _Can she even hear herself?_

Him producing children with her? Was I supposed to get it, or be disgusted by her weird-ass comments? Well, either way, I wanted to kick her ass.

Kagura said out loud, "Oi, Sa-Chan! Why don't you find another Gin-Chan? Maybe Gin-Chan has a clone, uh-huh!"

I blinked at Kagura, and made a cracked smile. I said to her, "I don't think he has a clone. And even if he did, he would still have the same expression."

"Maybe Gengai made another figure of Gin-Chan, uh-huh!"

My head shook, and I didn't really want to think about clones. All I wanted to do was kick Sa-Chan out. But how could I do that when she was about to hover Gintoki's body?

Sa-Chan was about to hug him, but Gintoki pushed her head back. She waved her arms up and down, exclaiming yet again, "In five or ten years, we'll be able to have more than 20 children!"

"There's no way in hell that's happening," Gintoki said as if he didn't care. Wait, he doesn't care for her at all.

She retreated the hug, but didn't stop commenting about kids. Seriously, she needed to shut the hell up! She was talking so much, that my head was starting to ache!

Out of nowhere, she brought out a dish of curry. Curry was her favorite food, but I knew for a fact that curry was too sticky and messy. It even makes me wonder why she likes it so much. And why does she only bring curry with her? Aren't there other foods that she likes?

Again, out of nowhere, she took out chopsticks, and swirled them in the sticky curry.

I thought as I was rolling my eyes, _Oh great. She's gonna try to feed Gintoki with curry again._

She motioned him to sit down on the couch, and surprisingly, he nodded his head, and sat down. But he told her, "Oi, don't even try to feed me curry again. My hair needs to stay nice and clean."

Sa-Chan replied in a cheerful tone, "But Gin-Chan, curry is good for you! So I have to feed you this!"

"You don't _have _to, you just _want _to."

"Exactly!"

When her hand accidentally hit her face, her glasses fell off of her. Her red-rimmed glasses fell to her knees, and I was actually hoping that she would pick them up. But of course, she couldn't find them. God, how bad was her vision?

Anyways, she noticed and said, "Oops. Sorry, I dropped my glasses." She reached out at the table, but didn't feel them. Yep, she was definitely stupid. Her glasses were right on her lap! She added, "Huh, are they even there?" Her body leaned over, making her glasses fall to the floor. When the sound of glasses hitting the floor was made, she blinked and exclaimed, "I hear them! Tell me, where are they?"

I shook my head, and didn't bother to answer. Gintoki didn't answer either, so I noticed that we were going to let her find them on her own.

While Sa-Chan was searching for her glasses, I whispered to Gintoki, "Gintoki-San. What do you want to do with her when she finds her glasses?"

He whispered back, "Throw her out, obviously. I pretty much don't have a choice."

I was quiet, and wondered how long it would take for Sa-Chan to actually find that barely useful object.

_Hold on, she takes forever to find them, plus she thinks other stuff is Gintoki._

Suddenly, I got an idea.

I curved my lips to form a smile, and I motioned Gintoki to listen to me again. He leaned aside, and his ear was close to my lips. I whispered to him as I lifted my hand to cover my moving mouth, "I have an idea, Gintoki. Let's find something, and make Sa-Chan think it's you."

He blinked his red eyes, and admitted, "You know. She's always been like that. Mistaking other things as me. Thank you for mentioning it."

"Sure thing," I chuckled. I pulled my hand towards me, and Gintoki stood up, walking. He was trying to find something so useful, and make Sa-Chan mistaken it for him. Of course, that always happens.

After letting a few moments pass, Gintoki said to me, "Psst!" I turned my head to the direction that he was in, and I could see him waving his hand to himself. He wanted me to go to him, but I already knew the reason why. I got up, off of the couch, and walked towards Gintoki while Sa-Chan was still looking for her glasses. She's looked on the couch, the table, and even the closet. She's even forgotten where she dropped her glasses!

When I was in front of Gintoki, he picked up a tiger shaped metal, and he whispered to me, "Sa-Chan will definitely think it's me, don't you think?" I've never even seen this thing before. Where did he even get it?

Oh well. Deciding not to ask where he got it, I nodded my head in agreement, and replied, "Absolutely. Now let's trick her." He made a little smirk, and quietly tip-toed in the living room.

I saw her glasses just beside the couch, and I rolled my eyes again because Sa-Chan was still looking at the wrong place. I walked to her glasses, picked it up, and waited for Gintoki's signal.

I watched Gintoki pick up the tiger shaped metal, and he opened the door, possibly waiting for me to be ready.

Gintoki then took two steps out of his place, and shouted to her, "Sa-Chan! Why don't you come to me? I got your glasses!" I tried to hold back my laugh since I knew that this was going to work.

Sa-Chan lifted her head up, and tried to see (Well, not see, but you get what I mean) where Gintoki's voice was. Her face faced the open door, and she obviously thought that the metal was Gintoki.

Her voice turned into cheer yet again, and exclaimed happily, "Where's my Gin-Chan~?"

"Over here!" He replied.

She stood up fast, and dashed towards it, but Gintoki tossed it out. Sa-Chan immediately went in some sort of panic, and shouted, "NO! GIN-CHAN! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

As the metal was out of the house for good, Sa-Chan jumped out of the door, and over the wooden frame. There, I could hear the metal crash on the ground. But I wasn't too sure if it broke or not. Oh well, better to kick Sa-Chan out than have her get Gintoki (And act all sexual, ugh).

Gintoki came back in, and slammed the door, but not hard. He hit both his hands together as if he had dust on them. I gave out a sigh, and shook my head once again.

_Sa-Chan will never stop, no matter how many times Gintoki rejects her._

From where I saw, Kagura suddenly took a nap on the couch. She snored (But quietly), landing her arms on her stomach with drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

I chuckled slightly, and decided to leave her alone for now. Gintoki, on the other hand, walked right in front of her, and smacked her on the head.

"Oi, Kagura-Chan. You're snoring too loud."

Immediately, Kagura grabbed Gintoki's wrist, and began to twirl him around, while she was still napping! I believed it was one of those times where she was asleep, but she could still kick the crap out of anybody. It was pretty worse than her being awake.

Gintoki hit the floor multiple times, causing him to bleed. Kagura managed to stop, and let Gintoki fall to the ground, head-first. "OOF!" He muffled. As he was on the floor, he twitched multiple times before he was able to actually get up. Thankfully, he was still conscious.

He rubbed his silver wavy hair, and grunted, "Damn brat."

He then decided to not mess with her anymore because he refused to get beaten up by Kagura again.

_That's Kagura for you. You should never disturb her while she's taking a nap or when she sleeps._

I went to the kitchen, and figured that I should make myself something to eat. Because I am kind of hungry. But my stomach gave out a little bit of an ache. "Gah," I yelped almost silently. Obviously (Since it did happen today), I remembered Kamui hitting my stomach very hard. I had a feeling that Yato's were the only kind of "people" to punch that hard. If a human could do that, then that would've been outstanding. But I doubt any human could do that, unless they were very strong like the Yato.

I got myself a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Yes, they have peanut butter and bananas. I placed the knife, that I used to get the peanut butter, in the sink, and started eating my sandwich. And boy, it was good.

_Yummy. I remember when I had a peanut butter banana honey sandwich. But the honey kept falling out of the sandwich, so I don't use honey in it anymore._

As I chewed the sandwich, Gintoki walked by, and asked, "Are you surprised that Sa-Chan came by?"

I shook my head, gulping the sandwich down my throat. "No, not at all. Also, she's being a stalker again, like Kondo and Ayumu."

He scratched his head, and replied, "Yeah, but I don't know who's worse."

"Well, I don't want to think about those idiots for now. I just want to eat my sandwich."

"Fine by me."

He walked out of the kitchen, and went to the bathroom to, well, go to the bathroom!

I finished my sandwich, and licked the peanut butter off my fingers.

I thought, _Well, once again, I met Sa-Chan. She better not try to pick up a fight with me, because she'll get her ass kicked someday._

* * *

><p><strong>I do hate Sa-Chan, but she hasn't been in this story since, what, the third chapter? Okay, that was 38 chapters ago. :O<strong>

**And for the Sa-Chan fans, sorry about this. ^^"**

**I, thankfully, have a few ideas for this story, but I won't give them away just yet, obviously. And Madison will meet other Gintama characters.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 41! Please review! :)**


	42. Forests contain a sparkle

**Alright, since I've always made Madison and Kagura hang out together, I've decided to have Madison and Shinpachi hang out for once, despite the fact that I dislike Shinpachi. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I couldn't agree with you more. -.-"**

* * *

><p>Shinpachi and I were walking in the street of Edo.<p>

Shinpachi said, "Madison-Chan, do you want to visit the forest?"

"Why?" I asked as I rose a brow up with curiosity.

He turned his head around, giving me a smile, and replied, "I'm just curious. Because I kind of want to visit there."

Giving out a chuckle, I answered, "Alright then. I don't mind forests anyways, so we can go there."

"Alright then."

I was walking behind Shinpachi, so he was basically showing me the way to the forest. I must admit, I like forests. It's just that sometimes bears live there. And maybe there're other wild animals there. But we didn't see any wild animals when we went camping, so I wasn't too sure about that.

As we kept walking, I told Shinpachi, "It's actually pretty nice to hang out with you for once."

"You think so?" He asked without looking at me. I giggled, and smiled at the back of his head.

I replied, "I do think so, Shinpachi-San."

"I'm just glad you don't call me those weird nicknames."

I wasn't like Gintoki and Kagura. Even though Shinpachi is annoying, I would never call him those names they gave him. Mostly because I don't like it when he yells, which is meaning that he's annoying there, or something.

_I hope there won't be any wild animals in the forest. Because we'll be in deep shit if we see one. _

Thankfully, I learned a few things on how to not get eaten by a wild animal, especially by a bear, back in middle school. One thing is that if I saw a bear, meters in front of me, I'd have to stay still, and not move a muscle. Because if I were to try to run away from the bear, there would be no doubt that the bear would be chasing me. And bears might be faster than humans, unless the person was a really fast runner.

Moments later, when we were pretty quiet, we finally arrived at the green forest.

Shinpachi sniffed a little and asked me with a smile, "Isn't it nice, Madison-Chan?"

I took a look around the forest, filled with trees and bushes. I then smiled as well, and answered Shinpachi's question, "It is nice." When I said that, I nearly forgot about the wild animals.

He motioned me to follow him, so I did. Instead of walking behind Shinpachi, I was now beside him.

As we began to step on twigs and such, I asked him jokingly, "Do you think unicorns live here?" Shinpachi turned around, looking at me, and laughed quietly. He closed his eyes as he took off his glasses. His fingers rubbed his eyes, and I figured that water was coming into his eyes because he was probably laughing so hard. Was my joke that funny to him? Oh well.

He answered as he put his glasses back on, "No. Unicorns only exist in fairy tales. However, if I did see one, then I would change my belief."

"Same here," I replied while still smiling. Shinpachi was now looking straight, so that he wouldn't bump or trip into anything. I realized that I should watch out as well, because if I didn't, then I would hit my face on something.

A few minutes have passed. I was wanting to talk, but I didn't exactly know what to talk about. I mean, I couldn't talk to Shinpachi about "girl stuff" because I'm sure that he wouldn't want to hear that, even though I haven't been through puberty yet.

So I decided to say, "Has Otae made any good foods? She is a pretty terrible cook, like you said."

He sighed, and replied, "No, sadly. I wanted to teach her some cooking, but she wanted to do it herself. I was pretty upset, because she would still burn the food, no matter how hard she would try to cook it. I've seen her force people to eat it, and for the truth, they actually got amnesia. But for other's who didn't but still ate it, then it's a big surprise."

"I see. If she tried to make me eat her burnt cooking, what excuse should I say? You know, like what reason should I say?"

Shinpachi tapped his chin, and thought about it for a moment. He let his finger off his chin, and answered, "Say that you're not hungry. I've tried that before, and it actually worked. But it's not as easy as you may think." He made a cracked smile as a shed of sweat went down his cheek.

I patted his shoulder, and said, "It's alright. I knew that."

He looked at me in the eyes, and replied, "To be honest, I'm pretty glad that we're hanging out as well. I mean, just the two of us talking together."

I raised a brow, and made a smirk. I teased Shinpachi, "Do you _like_ me, Shinpachi-San?"

Shinpachi stopped walking for a second, and exclaimed at me, "No! I just like you as a friend! What I meant was that we never really had a conversation!"

"Don't worry, Shinpachi. I was just joking around."

He sighed, and told me, "That wasn't really funny, Madison-Chan."

"Sorry, then."

"That's okay." He patted my shoulder, and gave me a better smile than the smile he had before.

I chuckled, and we continued to walk. The farther that we were in the forest, the less light we saw. More trees were blocking the sun, and we were now in shade. Which I was glad, because I'm not really used to being in the sun for a long time.

_It's not as hot as I thought it would be. _I thought as I realized it.

Just then, it was a bit windy. The wind was rustling through the tall trees, blowing leaves off of them. You know, just by looking at them, it actually looked pretty. It didn't really remind me of anything, but I gave out a smile.

There, Shinpachi said, "Madison-Chan?" I blinked my brown eyes, and lowered my head, looking at Shinpachi's face. It seemed that I have stopped walking. Well, it was best that I did because I was looking at the trees, and the trees were pretty high up.

I dashed to Shinpachi, and said, "Sorry. I was just looking at the leaves."

He chuckled slightly, and replied, "That's alright."

We were once again quiet. For the truth, I didn't exactly like it when we were silent. Because...well, I sometimes like to talk.

Stepping on more twigs and leaves, I thought I had saw something that was pretty unusual. So I lifted my arm in front of Shinpachi's chest, making him stop. I stopped my feet, and I could already tell that he stopped as well.

He blinked in confusion, and asked, "Is something the matter, Madison-Chan?"

I shook my head, and began to walk in front of him. I told him in a bit of mutter, "I thought I saw something."

"Like what?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I admitted in a low tone. What did I see? Did it have anything to do with the forest? Or maybe...

_Was it just me, or did I see an unusual fly flying around?_

Out of curiosity, I walked a bit faster. I motioned Shinpachi to follow me, and by the twigs snapping, I could tell that he was already following me. I only looked straight ahead, and didn't move my eyes to look at anything else.

My eyes stared at just one tree. The "place" where I thought I saw something unusual. My feet were beginning to move faster and faster. Then, barely noticing it, I dashed to the tree that I was staring at.

Shinpachi asked in a bit of confusion, "Are you annoyed by a tree or something? Because I don't understand what's going on."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I landed my hands on the tree that I've been gazing at.

_I don't know what's going on, either._

Somehow, I was actually inspecting a tree! Yes, it was weird, but I did it anyways.

Just as I was going around the tall, brown tree, I could've sworn I saw a tiny human smiling at me. Actually, it giggled at me as well. I felt Shinpachi's hand land on my shoulder, and for a second, I jumped and yelped slightly.

"Sorry about that, Madison-Chan," Shinpachi apologized. "But what're you doing?"

Turning my head back to Shinpachi, I stared at him with a weak smile. I wasn't that embarrassed, but it did feel pretty awkward. There, I decided to not inspect the tree anymore. I guess I was pretty crazy.

_Tiny human smiling at me...yeah, right._

Being all skeptical, I heard a giggle from behind the tree. This time, Shinpachi heard it too. He put a finger in his ear, and said, "Did I hear something? Did a little child giggle?"

I put a finger in my ear as well, and replied, "I think we're just hearing things."

As we picked our ears, we heard a tiny, yet childish voice from behind the tree.

"You didn't just hear things!"

Shinpachi and I stared at each other with our eyes opened widely. Did we really hear that? I turned around, and looked behind the tree, just to see something that I've never seen before in my entire life!

It was a small fairy!

My eyes opened wide in major surprise as the fairy said, "You haven't seen a fairy before, have you?" I shook my head fast. The little fairy was obviously a female. She began to giggle, and set her fingers on the top of her lips.

Shinpachi stood behind me, and exclaimed, "Whoa! Fairies really exist?"

The fairy was in a blue dress, with a buckle in the middle, and the bottom of it had the sides cut up. Her hair was green, wearing a bundle on top. The fairy giggled again, and answered Shinpachi's question, "We do exist, but I've never met a human this close before."

I asked the fairy, "Have people been in this part of the forest?"

She answered, "Yes, but not this far. Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Mekara."

Me and Shinpachi blinked, but replied, "Nice to meet you, Mekara."

I lifted my hand up, but only my index finger reached out as if I was pointing at her. She smiled as she shook her hands on my finger. She looked like she was about two inches. Surprisingly, I began to curve my lips up. I couldn't even believe that I was talking to a small fairy!

As soon as Mekara let go of my finger, she asked, "I know this was rather quick, but would you like to come to my village?"

Shinpachi and I stared at each other in major surprise once again. Going to a fairy village? That sounded awesome yet weird at the same time. Though, it didn't sound too weird.

But I nodded my head, and exclaimed, "I would be delighted to, Mekara-Chan!"

She giggled, and motioned us to follow her. We slowly walked since she was small, plus she was flying.

Shinpachi whispered in my ear, "Do you think her village will be full of fairies that are small?"

Before I even got to answer him, Mekara turned her body around, and told Shinpachi, "You know, even if you're whispering, I can hear you. I am a small fairy after all. And yes, my village will be full of fairies, but not all of them will be small." Shinpachi blinked, and lowered his head down. His face began to turn red from embarrassment. For comfort, I patted his back.

We kept following Mekara until we were pretty close to her village. I could barely see her village, but what I could see perfectly, was the other small fairies.

Mekara gave out another smile, and exclaimed, "This is the village of Fairika!"

"That's a pretty unique name," Shinpachi complimented. Mekara gritted her teeth, and smiled at him as she placed her hands behind her back. Guess she was happy that her village got a compliment from a human.

"I'll show you around, and then I'll show you the queen!" Mekara exclaimed cheerfully.

I actually expected her to say that she had a queen here. Didn't know why, but I was already excited to meet her, even though Shinpachi and I had just stepped into her village that was named "Fairika".

But I wondered something. _Is the queen okay with humans coming here? I mean, most people don't believe in fairies, but I have a weird feeling that the queen may think we're going to capture a fairy._

Of course, even if she would say that, I would swear to myself to never take a fairy outside of Fairika.

Mekara told the two of us, "To tell you the truth, we've never brought a human here."

Shinpachi raised a brow up in confusion, and asked Mekara, "Then why did you bring us here?"

"Because you two don't look like the bad guys, like those criminals, if you know what I mean."

I understood her, but was this really okay? Well, we were about to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, don't ask where I got this idea from. XD And I may not be very girly, but I like fairies. Even small ones!<strong>

**So yeah, Shinpachi and Madison don't get to talk to each other often, so that's pretty much why I made Madison walk with Shinpachi. ^^**

**I've been thinking about how many chapters I'll do for this story, and I think this will end between chapter 70 and 80 (Yeah, yeah, pretty long, but I wanted to write this story long). And I've also thought of the last arc for this, but I'm not giving it away just yet. LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 42! Please review! :)**


	43. Queens of glitter, uh, wow!

**Madison and Shinpachi have found a fairy named Mekara, and now she's showing them her fairy home called Fairika! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Haha, Kagura is a bit jealous, but she's actually okay with Madison and Shinpachi walking together. XD**

* * *

><p>A small fairy named Mekara made Shinpachi and I follow her so that she could show us her home, which is a fairy village called Fairika. I thought the name was very unique.<p>

As Shinpachi and I were following Mekara, walking in her village, she said to us without looking at us, "So the big fairies, the ones who are tall as you, serve the queen. The small ones just do a little bit of work."

I blinked, and asked Mekara out of curiosity, "So do small fairies live in small houses? I know it's such a stupid question."

Giving out a chuckle, she answered, "It's not a stupid question, really. And actually, each big fairies keeps only one small fairy. You see, all fairies hatch from eggs, but for small fairies, before they hatch, one big fairy takes an egg, and makes sure its in good care until it hatches. Then, when it hatches, the small fairy is first a little child, not a baby. It already wears clothes, but she will need to learn how to work."

Shinpachi raised a brow, and asked in curiosity as well, "So are all the fairies female?"

Mekara nodded her head. "Yes, all fairies are female. But since eggs grow on the trees in this village, then it won't matter as much."

I tapped my chin, and asked her, "Don't you ever want to meet a male or something? Since you don't have any male fairies here?"

She shook her head, but hesitantly said, "Th-The queen actually gets shy towards guys. And I believe that most female fairies here are shy as well."

I blinked in slight confusion, and informed her, "But what about Shinpachi?"

"Oh, he's not that handsome. He looks pretty dorky."

Shinpachi immediately flipped out, and exclaimed at Mekara, "Oi! I'm not a dork! I wear glasses because my sight is bad! So do not call me dorky!"

Not surprisingly, Mekara ignored him, and said, "I'll show you the queen. Her name is Lilania."

I opened my eyes a little wide, and thought, _Lilania? That's a pretty name! I wonder what she looks like._

Of course, I couldn't tell what she would look like since me and Shinpachi haven't met her yet. Well, Mekara was going to introduce us to her very soon, even though we didn't see her yet. Although, I had some sort of feeling that the queen of Fairika was like other queens...queens that are snobby, and are mean to people who aren't as rich as them. I've always hated rich people, because they always show off their money to others and tell them that they're poor.

I was glad I wasn't as rich as them, but I'd still want money.

Shinpachi told me, "Hey, Madison-Chan. When we see the queen, try to greet her like we do to people in Edo."

I raised a brow up, and asked Shinpachi, "Have you met a queen before, Shinpachi?"

"Actually, I have. But the last time I've ever met a queen...well, she obviously wasn't very nice."

"Just as I thought," I chuckled.

Mekara kept on flying, and me and Shinpachi kept on walking until we were close to a big house. The house had the shape of an egg, and they had wooden doors.

She told us, "Before we meet the queen, I'd like you to meet my friend, who is basically my 'owner'." She used her fingers as quotation marks as she said "owner". I nodded and she knocked on the door.

Despite her being a small fairy, a big fairy heard the knock, and opened the door in a matter of seconds.

I knew it was a big fairy because Mekara told us that all big fairies have one small fairy. One big fairy can only take one small fairy.

The big female fairy wore a black dress with a big row of pink in the middle, and the bottom of the dress was like a pleaded skirt. Her hair was jet black, in a ponytail with sideburns on the side, and her eyes were dark gray.

When she saw us, she gave out a smile at Mekara, and asked her, "Are these humans nice, Mekara?"

She nodded, and replied, "They are nice, so you don't need to worry."

"Heh," The big female fairy chuckled. "So these two are the first humans to ever come to our village."

Mekara gave her a warm smile as her wings still flew. She said, "Yep!" She turned around, facing us, and said, "What're your names?"

Shinpachi answered, "My name is Shinpachi Shimura." He pointed at me, and continued, "And this is Madison Willis. It's nice to meet you two."

She smiled again, and told us, "Shinpachi and Madison, this is my 'owner', Keishani."

I waved at Keishani, and said, "Nice to meet you."

She replied, "Nice to meet you both as well." Keishani turned to Mekara, and asked, "You do know that we're going to have to introduce them to the queen, right?"

Mekara nodded her head cheerfully, and exclaimed, "I know!"

Keishani chuckled sweetly, and asked her as if it weren't obvious enough, "You're excited, aren't you?" Mekara nodded in excitement. She gave out another chuckle before adding, "Well, before we introduce her to them, why don't they come inside?"

I opened my eyes a little wide, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I've always wanted to meet a human. And you two are the first ones!"

Shinpachi smiled and said to Keishani, "I see. And we'd be glad to come in! You two are the first fairies we've ever met!"

Keishani opened her eyes widely, and her cheeks started to turn pink. I had a feeling that she was slightly embarrassed, but why would she be embarrassed when Shinpachi only said that she was one of the first fairies me and him had met?

Anyways, she allowed us to come into her house, and from the looks of it, it actually looked pretty. It looked prettier than Gintoki's house! Her home was filled with roses, and pictures of paintings.

I asked Keishani, "Who drew these pictures?"

"Oh, I drew them!" She exclaimed.

I smiled at her, and complimented, "They look amazing."

"Thank you very much!" She closed her eyes, and gave us a warm smile. It was actually one of the most lovely smiles I've ever seen. I didn't know why, but I was already starting to like her and Mekara, despite the fact that we just met.

Mekara flew to a small looking home (Like a play house), and showed it to us. Her home was on a tall table, almost as tall as me. She said, "This is where I sleep." I gave out a chuckle, and walked towards her small "home".

Shinpachi smiled once again, and told Mekara, "This is nice."

"It is," Mekara replied. "Keishani takes care of me, and I try to take care of her as well, but it's not that easy since she's obviously bigger than me."

"I understand. It's like me taking care of my parents," I replied with a sigh. Mekara nodded her head and sat at the edge of the table, swinging her legs in the air.

Keishani asked Shinpachi, "Shinpachi, right?" He nodded his head. She continued, "So are you from Edo?"

He answered with yet another smile, "I am. And Madison is living with my friends at the moment."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her cheeks growing more pink. She asked, "Did something happen to her?"

Shinpachi replied, "Well, let's just say she's been having a hard time."

"I see."

I turned my head, and could see Keishani tilting her head down, just slightly. Then, she fidgeted her fingers together, and said to Shinpachi a bit hesitantly, "S-So Shinpachi, wh-what's life like in Edo?"

From the sound of her voice, I raised a brow up, and thought to myself, _Hold on...does Keishani have a crush on Shinpachi already?_

I had a feeling about that because she hesitated, plus she blushed. A crush on Shinpachi? How could a girl like him that quickly? Oh well, maybe Shinpachi will notice this, and maybe she'll be his girlfriend, but you never know.

When they weren't looking at me, I curved my lips up to form a smile, and continued to have my brow raised up. There, Mekara asked me in a whisper, "Madison, what's going on with Keishani?"

I turned my head to see her, and replied, "Well, you remember that you told us that most female fairies are shy towards males?"

She nodded her head, but opened her eyes widely, and realized, "Oooh~! I think Keishani likes him~!"

Keishani yelped and exclaimed at Mekara, "I-I do not! Don't say stuff like that, Mekara!"

Shinpachi raised his brows up in confusion, and tried to look at Keishani in the eyes, but she turned away. There, I could see Shinpachi's cheeks turning pink as well. Oh dear. Now he's having a crush on a fairy! I wanted to laugh at that, but I didn't want to tease Shinpachi or Keishani about it. I sort of wanted to watch them talk and such.

Now that he was starting to blush, he scratched the back of his head, and asked, "D-Do all fairies live alone? I mean, big fairies and small fairies?"

Keishani hesitantly nodded while blushing, and replied, "Yes. The good thing about it though is that we get company so it doesn't feel lonely in here."

"I see. I live with my sister, so I d-don't feel lonely either."

She gave out a chuckle, and said, "I wish I could go to Edo."

I blinked and asked her, "Does the queen not let you go there?"

Keishani shook her head, and answered, "It's not that the queen doesn't let us. We can go there, but we'd have to hide our wings and such. One big fairy went to Edo, and had a real hard time hiding her wings. Thankfully, no one noticed her wings, so she was safe."

"Guess it's not easy, huh?"

"No."

Part of me felt bad for her. But then again, I figured that it was better for her to stay here since she said that it's not easy hiding the wings on a fairy.

Out of curiosity, I asked both Mekara and Keishani, "What would happen if you were captured by a human?"

Both of their eyes opened wide in shock. Was it something I shouldn't have asked? If so, then I'd feel embarrassed myself. But surprisingly, they weren't exactly mad.

Mekara lowered her head down with a frown on her face, and explained to me, "Then the fairy who had been captured is in big trouble. A few years ago, one small fairy was flying in the woods, but it seemed that she'd lost her way. I knew that because she'd been gone for hours. But when we heard the scream from her, we knew that she was captured. The big fairies tried to rescue her, but it was too late. The humans took her away, and we couldn't risk our lives to save her. I felt so sad."

I furrowed my brows slightly, and said, "I-I'm sorry..."

"That's okay," She replied with a weak smile.

Keishani decided to change the subject, and asked the two of us, "Would you like to meet the queen?"

Shinpachi and I nodded our heads, and Mekara showed a bigger smile.

She said, "Then let's go see her!"

Mekara flew off of the table, and was flying towards the wooden door. Keishani told us, "She's pretty nice, unless people try to hurt her and such."

I replied, "Don't worry, Shinpachi and I won't hurt her. We swear."

"Yeah," Shinpachi agreed. "We would never make her angry."

Keishani blushed once again, and replied, "I-I'm glad." Yep, she definitely had a crush on Shinpachi. Shinpachi couldn't really look at her in the eyes because he turned his head away from her.

I chuckled quietly as we all went out the door. And since Keishani was as tall as us, she walked along.

For no reason, I asked her, "Is the queen beautiful? I'm not trying to be mean or anything."

Keishani giggled, and admitted, "She is beautiful. Did Mekara told you her name?"

"Yes, it's Lilania, right?"

"That's correct." She nodded her head with a gentle smile.

After a few minutes of walking, I could see another big fairy, sitting in a fancy looking chair, holding a long silver cane with a star shaped item in a circular crystal. Hold on, that was the queen!

_I hope Keishani's right. I hope the queen is nice, because I don't want to feel uncomfortable._

* * *

><p><strong>I had a very busy weekend, but yesterday was my birthday, so I'm now 18! I'm really an adult! :O I don't feel like one though.<strong>

**Anyways, yes, Keishani has a crush on Shinpachi, and Shinpachi has a crush on Keishani. XD**

**Don't have anything else to say. Hope you enjoyed chapter 43! Please review! :)**


	44. Wings are as lovely as eyes

**Shinpachi and Madison are about to meet the queen of Fairika! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mekara and Keishani made us follow them, so that we could see the queen of their village, and the name of the queen is Lilania.<p>

To be honest, I thought the name was beautiful. But on the other hand, I was pretty concerned about Shinpachi and I. Was she really going to be nice to us? Or were Mekara and Keishani not too sure? Well, either way, I was pretty excited to meet her.

Shinpachi whispered in my ear as we kept following the fairies, "I feel pretty nervous, don't you, Madison-Chan?"

"Not really," I replied in a whisper as well.

He blinked and didn't ask anymore questions. By then, we were pretty quiet. Actually, Keishani had a little chat with Mekara, talking about the queen and such.

_This is my first time meeting a queen in general, but why don't I feel nervous?_

Right then, we spotted the queen in her throne. We were walking towards her on a rose-colored carpet. Her features were pretty outstanding.

The queen, Lilania, wore a black dress, with the sides cut all the way up to her thighs, and her dress had some white on the top straps of it (The white was down to just below her chest), and also wore shiny dark blue high heels (They were more likes boots, actually). Her hair was a blackish-brown, and was swirly from the middle of her hair to the bottom of it. Her eyes were magenta.

She held her long silver cane, with the star shaped item in a crystal-like glass sphere. Her eyes blinked and as soon as she caught glimpses of Shinpachi and me, she just gave us a sweet, gentle smile. Hold on, was she actually nice like Keishani said?

Lilania's smile was still on her face, and she stood up slowly from her golden throne. She then took two steps in front of us, just as we all bowed to her.

"I see you brought visitors, Mekara and Keishani," Lilania began.

The four of us stood up straight as Keishani replied to the queen, "We did. And they are nice. They're not criminals, your majesty."

Lilania gave out a gentle chuckle while closing her magenta eyes. As she opened them back up, she said, "I already knew they weren't criminals." She turned her head towards me and Shinpachi, asking us, "What're your names?"

Shinpachi started, "My name is Shinpachi Shimura, Queen Lilania."

I added on, "And my name is Madison Willis, your majesty."

We bowed again, making sure that we weren't going to mess anything up, even if we were meeting the queen named Lilania for the first time.

_Wow, she has such a gentle voice AND a gentle smile! And she is nice! Mekara and Keishani were right!_

I curved my lips and formed a small smile as Lilania said, "You may stop bowing, if you'd like."

Shinpachi and I rose our backs up, and she continued, "This is the first time that humans have come to our village. Well, I'm just glad you're not evil."

I blinked my brown eyes, and thought, _I want to ask about the small fairy that got captured years ago, but I don't really want to upset the queen._

I didn't want to say anything about the sad story Mekara told us until the queen said, "Did Mekara or Keishani tell you about the criminals almost coming here?"

My eyes opened widely in surprise. Was it just me or did she read my mind? Nah, that couldn't be it.

I replied bluntly, "Yes...Mekara told us that a small fairy got captured by a few criminals."

"I see." She tilted her head down slightly, and added, "Just so you kids know, I have the ability to erase your memories about meeting us and even seeing this place."

Shinpachi's brows furrowed, but didn't really say anything.

Before either of us could speak out any words, she continued, "Unless you _promise_ to not tell any random people about us. Your friends, you can, but you must make sure that they don't tell a lot of people."

I informed her, "Lila-I mean, your majesty. I swear on my life that I won't tell a single soul about us meeting you. They probably won't believe us anyways." I almost accidentally called her by her name, and I certainly didn't want to do that because she's the queen, and queens are supposed to be called "majesty" or something like that.

Shinpachi agreed, "That's right, we won't tell anybody except our friends. And it's just two friends!"

Lilania walked closer to us, and sort of "examined" us. It seemed that she was trying to figure out if she could really trust us or not, because there are liars. But I don't lie often. And I'm pretty sure that Shinpachi doesn't either.

After she was done "examining" us, she smiled again, and said, "Alright, I trust you. So there won't be any need for me to erase your memories."

Her grip on her silver cane loosened a bit, and she walked back to her throne, but she didn't sit down yet. She pointed at a few small fairies, and told them, "Set up the tea, please."

"Yes, your majesty," They replied in a sweet tone. They all flew and the queen looked at me and Shinpachi again.

Lilania asked us with yet another lovely smile, "Are you kids alright with tea?"

Shinpachi nodded, but I said, "I'm not a huge fan of tea, to be honest."

"Is that so?" She asked me as she rose a brow up. Lilania chuckled and added, "Child, I think you'll like this type. It's not the type that's used in Edo."

I blinked, and wondered, _I know fairies aren't human, but are they that different from us? I mean, they talk like us, and they work like us._

Of course, there were many differences between humans and fairies. Humans walk, and don't have wings, while fairies fly because they do have wings. In this village, all fairies are female, and in Edo (Plus the rest of the world's towns and cities), there's both males and females. The list just goes on and on.

In less than a minute, the fairies all gathered a round table with a red "blanket" on top, and set it on the green grass. Another pair of fairies gathered a couple of small cups and pots. Once they set the table and the cups, one fairy poured the tea in the small cups.

I could only mutter, "Wow..." These fairies didn't look like they hated doing it. Maybe it was because the queen was nice to them! After all, she did say "please".

Lilania motioned the two of us humans to sit down on the grass. I hesitated a bit, but walked towards the table anyways. Now I felt nervous!

As we were all sitting down, Mekara and Keishani had a conversation with each other. Obviously, I wasn't listening to them because Lilania already began to talk.

She started, "As I said, this tea isn't like the tea in Edo. It starts out with a bland flavor, but you can choose with flavor you'd like in your tea."

Shinpachi opened his eyes in amazement, and exclaimed, "That sounds fair!" He picked up his cup in front of his nose, and mumbled, "Orange." Then, the color of the tea changed from dark to orange. I opened my eyes in amazement as well. Wow, some magical queen fairy! But I wondered why Shinpachi chose orange for a flavor. Oh well, if he wanted that flavor, then he shall have it in his tea.

He took a small sip, and exclaimed again, "This is delicious! I'm impressed, Lilania!" A second after, he realized that he had made a mistake. He called her by her real name. He frantically waved his hand around, and yelled, "I-I'm sorry! I meant 'your majesty'!" Shinpachi's face turned red from embarrassment, and at first, I thought Lilania would get mad at him, but surprisingly, she didn't.

She patted the top of his head, and replied, "It's okay. I don't mind being called Lilania. After all, that is my name." A chuckle escaped from her lips.

I chuckled as well, and picked up the cup in front of my nose like Shinpachi. I mumbled to the cup, "Raspberry." Then, the color of my tea changed. I blinked once again, and took a sip from it. Opening my eyes widely in shock, I exclaimed, "Holy crap, this is good!"

Everyone laughed, and I was impressed. Tea flavor changing...and I said I didn't like tea. Well, I still don't, but this is acceptable.

Lilania opened her magenta eyes up, and said to me, "So Madison...where do you come from?"

I stared at her for a moment before answering her question, "I'm from America."

"Wow. America...so are you fluent in Japanese?"

"You could say that." I smiled at her, but didn't really want to explain my problem. The problem on how I got into the Gintama world and such.

The queen stood up, and grabbed her cane. She then said, "When you're done with your tea, I want you to come with me."

"Eh?" Shinpachi asked in confusion while raising a brow up.

Lilania had a straight face, and told us, "Just try to finish your tea...quickly. I feel something."

All of a sudden, my spine started to shiver. I nodded my head at Lilania, and quickly gulped down my raspberry tea. Shinpachi did the same thing, only he choked a little. He coughed, but managed to drink the rest of his orange tea.

When we stood up as well, Lilania waved her hand upwards at herself, motioning us to follow her. I furrowed my brows, and now I was starting to get a bad feeling.

The fairies pulled the table and cups off of the ground, putting it away in a hurry. What was this strange feeling I had now?

_What's going on here?_

The queen flew to her big home, and opened the gate with her magic. The gate opened and she told us, "Follow me." She flew ahead of us, and since Shinpachi and I were human, it was pretty hard to keep up with her.

As me and Shinpachi ran towards her, she finally landed her feet to the ground. Suddenly, the star in her crystal glass sphere glowed, and it had caught my eyes for a moment.

Lilania turned her head to see the glowing star, and muttered to herself, "Just as I suspected."

"What?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice.

She turned back to us, and replied, "Whenever my star glows, it means something bad is going to happen."

Shinpachi furrowed his brows again, and asked, "What do you mean something bad is going to happen?"

"Believe me, this star doesn't lie. And I don't lie either."

Now I was really worried. Too many questions were running through my head.

_What will happen? Are there criminals trying to capture fairies? Just like that small fairy from years ago?_

From what I heard, I was sadly right. A gunshot was heard from part of Fairika. I turned around in shock, and didn't see anyone. But my ears heard the shots perfectly. It was from a gun, no doubt about it.

I panicked, and shouted, "There are criminals here!"

Lilania clenched her teeth, and muttered, "Just as I thought...we're not letting them capture another fairy! You two, you'll need to help me out!"

"A-Alright!" Shinpachi and I exclaimed back. She flew, again, out of the gate, and Shinpachi and I had to follow her once more. But now was not the time to complain about not catching up to her. We had to see what the hell was going on.

A few moments later, we saw two men, who were obviously dangerous criminals, trying to shoot some of the fairies, even the small ones.

Without a second though, I screamed at them, "STAY AWAY FROM THOSE FAIRIES!"

They stopped shooting, but glared at the three of us. One smirked and said, "Well, well, looks like we have found the queen."

Lilania stomped right in front of us, and shouted, "You're those bastards who captured Sulani, is that not true?"

Noticing on what she said, she probably meant the fairy that Mekara explained to me and Shinpachi. But she never mentioned the fairy's name, strangely. That is, until Lilania shouted it out.

The other criminal chuckled darkly, and said, "That's correct. You want to see her?" He brought out a glass jar, with a lid that had holes in it. Inside the jar had the small fairy! It must've been the one captured!

Lilania opened her eyes widely as she saw the small fairy, named Sulani, crying her eyes out. Sulani hit her fists on the jar, but was unable to break the jar.

Both of the criminals chuckled as Lilania screamed at them, "YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS, YOU ASSHOLES!"

One of them said, "You want your precious fairy back? Come and get it!"

Without thinking, Lilania flew towards them, and gripped her cane tightly. She began to swift it around, but missed their heads. One of the criminals grabbed the cane, and punched her in the face. Immediately, she fell to the ground.

Shinpachi told me in a panic, "Let's help her, Madison-Chan!"

"Right!" I replied.

Me and Shinpachi ran towards the men and started kicking and punching them. Surprisingly, they were off guard, and the one who held the jar dropped it to the ground. The jar didn't break, but I managed to grab it.

Sulani screamed out, "PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

I replied in a whisper, "Don't worry, Sulani. We'll get you out. Just as soon as we kick these guys' ass!"

I held onto the jar, and kicked one of the guys in the head. Shinpachi, on the other hand, punched the other in the face. It was so hard, that the guy immediately went into unconsciousness.

Lilania quickly stood up, and positioned her cane towards the other guy. She the told him in a dark tone, "Don't you ever capture the fairies in this village...EVER!" Her cane struck a light in front of his face, and he was unconscious as well.

Where I saw, Sulani was stripped naked. No clothes, nothing. All she had was her see-through wings, and her long magenta hair with blue eyes. She cried, and was wanting to get out. She didn't look like she cared about being naked.

I opened the lid, and she flew out, covering her private areas. Guess she was embarrassed after all. As soon as she flew in front of Lilania, she smiled, and brought out a cloth, covering her body up. Sulani wrapped it around her waist, and said to her, "Thank you."

Lilania kept smiling, and said, "We should bring these bastards to fairy prison. That's the place where humans go when they try to hurt fairies."

Shinpachi and I nodded out heads, and picked up the guys, dragging them to the prison...where they belong.

Not long after, me and Shinpachi were ready to leave. He said to Keishani, "I-I guess we won't see each other for a while, Keishani."

She blushed, and hesitantly replied, "W-We might see each other again, Shinpachi." There, they hugged.

Lilania chuckled, and said, "My, you seem to like Shinpachi, don't you, Keishani?"

She didn't yelp. She admitted, "I do, your majesty."

I chuckled as well, and turned to Lilania. Sulani flew on the palm of my hand and said to me, "Thank you for saving me. I was trapped there for four and a half years. I thought I was never coming back."

"You're back now, Sulani," I replied. Sulani smiled at me, and hugged my index finger.

Mekara flew to Sulani, and told her, "We should get you some actual clothes." She nodded in agreement and they flew away from me.

Lilania told the two of us, "You two can come back anytime you want. Just make sure not to tell anyone except your friends, otherwise I will erase your memories."

"Don't worry, your majesty," I replied. "As I said, we won't tell anyone."

"I'm glad. Guess this is good-bye for now."

Shinpachi and I waved at the fairies as we were walking out of their village. I smiled at them once more before we were finally out of Fairika.

I ruffled my hair, and asked Shinpachi, "Boy, wasn't that interesting?"

"It was," Shinpachi admitted. "Should we really tell Gin-San and Kagura-Chan?"

"I'll tell Kagura, but I don't think Gintoki will believe us."

"Heh. You have a point there," He chuckled.

I set my hands on the back of my head, and thought, _I hope I do see them again._

Yep, my adventures were just getting more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the rushed ending of this chapter. ^^"<strong>

**I realized this a while ago, but I have a habit of describing my OC's appearance. XD Guess it's because I like to imagine on what they look like.**

**I will probably bring them back, but they won't appear often.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 44! Please review! :)**


	45. Doughnuts will get you fat, you slob!

**Don't have anything to say except enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Well, to tell you the truth, I have a bad habit of putting curse words in my stories. ^^" Besides, queens don't have to not curse. XD**

* * *

><p>The next morning, after Shinpachi and I visited that fairy village, Gintoki came up to me, and sort of requested something.<p>

He began his sentence, "Madison-Chan, would you mind getting some strawberry milk and some actual strawberries?"

Gintoki's question wasn't really surprising. He's just a big fan of strawberry milk, plus not to mention lots of other sweets. For my response, I smiled slightly, and gave out a chuckle.

I replied, "I don't mind."

"Oh, good," He said with a blank stare at me. He reached down his pocket, and pulled it out a second later. From where I saw, he handed me enough money to buy those food items he told me. You know, strawberries and strawberry milk.

"Thank you, Gintoki-San," I thanked him with my smile still on my face.

He waved his hand up and down at me as his other arm was slid in his kimono. I will be honest, I couldn't really imagine him wearing his kimono all over his whole body. He looks better this way.

He told me, "No need to thank me. Just go get the stuff I told you."

"Sure, sure."

Just as I was putting my brown tennis shoes on, Kagura asked Gintoki idiotically, "Oi, Gin-Chan. Are you going to make a muscle power strawberry milkshake? Because I heard that some people do that, and I think it's sick."

"What's your point, redhead?" He replied in a question, now calling her a redhead since her hair is red.

Part of Kagura's answer was a punch to his face. I looked around, and saw Gintoki falling to the ground (On the side of his body). Not soon after, he stood up to the ground speedily, and shouted, "DON'T PUNCH ME TO THE GROUND! YOU REALLY ARE A REDHEAD!"

"Redheads have a darker color of red, uh-huh!" She exclaimed while crossing her arms with a small pout on her face.

I rolled my eyes and figured that they were going to fight again. It seemed though as if it was their habit. Only they don't really fight every single day.

"I'm heading off!" I exclaimed them, even though I knew that they wouldn't listen. So I didn't bother repeating myself, and I went out of the sliding doors. Even after I closed them, I could still hear Gintoki and Kagura calling each other names, and also, punching each other.

I chuckled as I walked down the stairs with the money in my pockets. Yes, I have pockets in my short-skirted kimono. I just found that out not too long ago.

Outside, it actually felt a bit hot. I could feel sweat go down my cheeks, so I waved my hand up and down at my face. But not even that was helping me cool down. I figured that when I got back to the Yorozuya place, we would definitively turn on a fan, and I would be right in front of it. Kagura has done it before.

Thankfully, the grocery store was pretty close, so I wasn't going to complain about the heat. Actually, I never complain about the heat because I don't like annoying people with my complaints. It would be pretty embarrassing.

I was very close to it, and the second I was in front of it, the clear glass doors opened up with a "ding", basically welcoming the customer. All stores have that, and in case anyone was going to steal something, and walk out, then the alarm would go off.

_I'm so glad stores have air conditioners._ I thought as I felt the coolness inside the store.

But of course, I couldn't stay there all day. Gintoki wanted me to buy strawberry milk and strawberries, the fruit. But then again, what would Gintoki do with real strawberries? I already know the reason for strawberry milk.

Whatever. If Gintoki wanted me to buy it, then I will buy it for him.

_Let's see, where are the strawberries? And where's the strawberry milk?_

I walked into every lane, wondering if any of those items were there or not. If I were to look in all the lanes, and would still not find them, then I'd get really pissed. But I realized something just now. Why did Gintoki send _me_ to get the stuff for him? Was it because he couldn't stand the heat? Well, I actually wanted to get out of the Yorozuya place for a bit, but I didn't expect the heat to be bad. Oh well, it was summer.

About five minutes later, I managed to find the strawberries and the strawberry milk in a single shelf. I opened my eyes widely, and gave out a smile.

_Aha, I have found you!_

I picked the two items up, and immediately walked to the counter so that I could buy it. After all, I wouldn't walk out without paying, and make people think that I was a robber, because truly, I'm not.

The cashier, who was a guy, gave me a smile, and asked, "How are you today?"

"It's pretty hot," I answered with a cracked smile.

He shrugged, and agreed, "Yeah, it is hot. But isn't it because it's summer?"

"True. But most of the time, I can't stand the heat."

"You're not alone."

I had to giggle at that. The cashier scanned the items, and after he had put them in a bag, he told me the price for it. I nodded my head, and gave him the money that Gintoki gave to me. He grabbed the money out of my hand and pressed the buttons of the cash register. In less than a minute, he gave me the change for it.

"Thank you, come again!" He said with another smile.

I only muttered under my breath, "Thanks..." and gave him a smile back. I put the receipt in the bag, and grabbed it by the handles of it. There, I began to walk out of the store, and headed straight back to the Yorozuya place.

Only there was one problem.

_I'm beginning to feel cranky. If I feel cranky, then I'll be in a pissed off mood. And if I'm in a pissed off mood, I may make an angry face. And if I make an angry face, then people will stare at me with weird looks on their face. I certainly don't want that._

Refusing people to stare at me, I decided to take a shortcut. Although I've never really taken a shortcut before except once when I was about 9. Ever since then, I realized that shortcuts can lead to trouble.

But I only had a choice to make. It was either to be in a bad mood and have people stare at me, or to find a shortcut in one of the alley ways where there's shade.

So I chose to take a shortcut in one of the alley ways. I was pretty glad to get out of the sun, otherwise I'd feel extremely hot. I also hate how my hair feels really hot. It's quite uncomfortable, if you ask me.

_Well, hopefully, I can get back before Gintoki wonders what's taking me so long._

I walked in the middle of the alley way, and saw a few bags of garbage on a wall. I could smell the awfulness from it.

I thought with disgust, _Jeez, how long have those bags of garbage been there? It smells horrible!_

Despite the unbearable smell, it didn't stop me from turning back. I really wanted to get out of the sun, period.

I made my feet move fast, so that I could get away from the bags of garbage. Very few flies flew above it, but I still didn't want to smell it.

In a matter of seconds, I was finally away from the filth. I gave out a sigh, and thought, _Wonder if it was a good idea to take a shortcut._

I scratched the top of my head, and stopped for a moment. Was this really the best idea to just take a shortcut to Gintoki's house? The only thing I did was sigh and shrug.

Just as I was at the end of the alley way that I was walking in, I saw a doughnut roll. My brown eyes blinked in confusion, wondering where the hell that doughnut came from.

One brow of mine rose as I thought in confusion, _Are the Shinsengumi members eating doughnuts now? Otherwise it'll be like the cops in my world._

Even though the doughnut looked good, I didn't want to eat it. Because it was on the ground!

I shook my head, and ignored the doughnut until...

"My doughnut." A woman jumped in the air, and then she grabbed the doughnut off the ground, making me jump a little.

_What's with this woman?_

When she stood up, and ate the doughnut, whole. I opened my eyes widely, and could recognize the person, but I couldn't remember her name. She had long blue hair, and had bangs, but with a gap in the middle, and had red eyes with no highlight in them. Her outfit looked like the Shinsengumi's, only her's was white, plus she had a buckle in the middle, and wore blue shorts with boots that were white with blue tights. The tights were up to her thighs.

I blinked, and tried to remember her name. _Was it Nobue or something? Why can't I remember? I did see her in the anime._

From there on, I decided to give up, and asked her, "Who are you?"

The blue-haired woman answered in a nonchalant voice, "Nobume Imai." I blinked, and smacked my head, finally remembering her name since she just said it.

_That's right, Nobume! Not Nobue!_

She asked me as she brought out a box of doughnuts, "Who're _you_? Once people know my name, I must know their name as well." Nobume sounded serious, so I knew that she wasn't joking around. But I wasn't scared.

I replied, "Madison Willis."

"Madison Willis..." She repeated in a mutter. Then, she said in her normal tone, "Have you fought with Okita Sougo before?"

I raised my brow up, and thought, _That's right. She had a fight with him before in that...arc. But I don't remember the name of that arc though._

I shook my head, answering Nobume's question, "No. And I don't like him very much."

"I see." She had a straight look on her face, but some sort of aura rose above her. My face shed a sweat drop, and I wondered if she hated him as well. Well, for the truth, whether she had feelings for him or not, I could care less.

Nobume turned her head to the side, and muttered to herself, "Next time I see that jackass, I'll make sure to tear his balls off."

My lips formed a cracked smile, and I really didn't want to hear her comments about him, because they now sounded weird.

So I told her, "Uh, you're not the only person in this alley way." Nobume pretty much ignored me because she kept talking about herself fighting Okita, and saying that she wanted to take his balls off. What a freaking weirdo!

I rubbed my eyes with my fingers as I mumbled, "I don't have time for this..." I then walked away from her, but she called out my name.

"Wait, Madison Willis. I want to tell you something."

My body turned around, and I asked her, "What? Make it quick, because a friend of mine is expecting me to return."

"Fine. Are you dating Okita?"

My jaw dropped to the ground, and I couldn't even believe what she just asked me!

I exclaimed, "I already told you that I don't like him! Why would I be dating Okita when I don't even like him? Are you trying to be weird?"

Nobume explained in some long story as she ate another doughnut that was filled with jelly, "Actually, there have been a lot of girls that used to date him, but all he did was make them his slaves. Not surprisingly, the girls enjoyed their 'master' torturing them. Of course, I'm a sadist myself, so I don't exactly give a crap about any of those girls. I have no feelings for the male sadist, but I'm pretty jealous of his skills. Skills like making the girl obey, by calling him 'master' and shit like that. If I had some boyfriends, and made them slaves, I would brainwash them, and make them get me doughnuts. Doughnuts filled with jelly, and even-"

I decided to cut Nobume's story by saying, "Okay, okay. I get the point." I gave out a grunt and now rubbed my forehead since her story was starting to give me a headache.

_Why bother asking a weirdo when she will tell you a long explanation?_

Finally, I decided to just go back to Gintoki's house, and give him his strawberry milk and the strawberries.

"Well, I really need to head back, so good-bye." I muttered without her hearing me, "Weirdo sadist."

I finally got out of the alley way, and what do you know? I was right in front of Gintoki's house! Well, that was a big coincidence, was it not?

Anyways, I ran inside, sliding the door swiftly, and exclaimed, "I'm back!"

Gintoki was sitting on the couch, picking his nose. He looked at with out of the corner of his eye, and asked with a bit of complaint in his voice, "What took you so long, Madison?"

I answered as I set a hand behind my head, "I took a shortcut."

He sighed in grief, and said to no one, "How come I never get to take shortcuts?"

Kagura answered his question for him, "Because you always pick your nose, and not pay attention to the road."

"I pick my nose because it's stuffy!" Gintoki exclaimed back.

She stared at him blankly just when she was picking her nose as well. She said idiotically, "Are you having some allergies or something? Maybe your allergies come from that sweet milk of yours."

He grabbed Kagura by the hair, and shouted at her as she kept picking her nose, "I HAVE NO ALLERGIES! I JUST HAVE TONS OF BOOGERS IN MY SINUSES!"

By then, he pushed up Kagura's elbow, and made her finger jam up far in her nose. It was so deep, that her nose began to bleed.

She yelled, "GIN-CHAN, YOU BASTARD!" Her nose dripped blood on the floor, making puddles of it.

Gintoki gave out an evil laugh, and shouted once again, "MUAHAHA! NOW YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A STUFFY NOSE AS WELL!"

She clenched her teeth, and swift her legs that hit Gintoki's. He then fell on the couch by his back.

I just rolled my eyes and thought, _You shouldn't have done that, Gintoki. Now I need to get Kagura some tissues just so that her bloody nose will stop._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure that Nobume was out of character in this, but I've only seen her once in the anime, plus I haven't been reading the latest Gintama chapters. But for the truth, I'd prefer the anime over the manga.<strong>

**And to be honest, I don't like Nobume. I don't even see why people are fans of Okita x Nobume. And by the way, I'm no fan of Okita x Nobume OR Okita x Kagura. *face-palm***

**Oh, and I have 5 new facts about Madison! XD**

**1) One of the places she would love to go is Australia. Don't ask why, but she loves kangaroos.**

**2) Her least favorite type of clothing is a thong. Everytime she sees a woman wearing it, she just face-palms herself. Because she doesn't like to see more of women's asses!**

**3) Even though Madison's favorite color is dark blue, she loves all the blue colors. Light blue, blackish blue, sky blue, you name it.**

**4) One of her most embarrassing moments was when she got caught wearing one of her mom's bras. And she was caught by her dad! Man, what an awkward moment.**

**5) Madison once told her sister that she may learn to speak and write Icelandic when she graduates high school. Yes, she loves the language that much.**

**But I hope you enjoyed chapter 45 anyways! Please review! :)**


	46. Curly hairs are very natural

**I've decided to bring back two people, who we haven't "seen" for a while now. So enjoy!**

**Angelbott: You know, you're right! Because both Kagura and Nobume do not like Okita, maybe they could be a team and fight him together! XD But I doubt that would ever happen.**

* * *

><p>Earlier today, I had met Nobume Imai. She's a sadist, like Okita Sougo. But for the truth, I don't like sadist characters from anime. Masochists, I can stand, but not sadists. I never saw what was so great about sadists. I tried to like Okita, but...no.<p>

Kagura and I were watching television while Gintoki was drinking his strawberry milk. Sihnpachi was once again hanging out with his sister. Of course, they are brother and sister, so I never complained about him. But if he was going to eat Otae's crappy cooking, then I would feel sorry for him.

The two of us girls were watching an interview with Prince Hata. Strangely enough, it was the second time that I've seen him on television. He was like Katsura, only he gets more aggressive whenever people got his name completely wrong.

The man on the t.v. asked Hata, "So Prince Homo, does your 'horn' do anything?"

The purple aliened prince replied with an angry tone, "It's Prince Hata, not Prince Homo. And also, I'm an alien. And this isn't a horn you know. It doesn't do anything."

"Not even magic?"

"You're being idiotic now."

The man ignored the insult, and said to Hata as he picked up his pile of cards, "Well, Prince. I must say that your servant is looking in the sunglasses area right now." He pointed at Hata's bodyguard, and from what he said was actually true.

I believe his name was Ji-Ji. I don't know, I barely remember him.

The camera turned and shot the green looking bodyguard, who was picking out random sunglasses.

Prince Hata was obviously mad at him, and as soon as he caught the other alien, he jumped out of his chair, and yelled at him, "JI-JI! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STANDING RIGHT BY ME! GET BACK HERE!"

Ji-Ji was starting to run away from him because of how Prince Hata reacted.

There, the interviewer said to the camera, "We'll be right back in a few moments." It went to commercial.

Kagura began to laugh hysterically, and exclaimed, "Man, that dumb alien will never learn! He doesn't need a bodyguard to protect him all the time, uh-huh!"

Part of me wanted to tell Kagura that she was being a bit rude, but for some reason, I couldn't say that. Instead, I smiled, and replied, "I've realized that Prince Hata wants him to follow him around, even when he goes to the bathroom."

"Boy, I'm glad I don't have a bodyguard! I don't even need one! I can take care of myself, uh-huh!"

Gintoki finished up his carton of milk, and told Kagura as he wiped the milk off his mouth, "Oi, Kagura-Chan. When you're not being controlled, you destroy many things."

She gave him a glare, and asked him with a low tone, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, you always punch me or Shinpachi, you break down doors, and you even kill animals."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I killed them by accident!"

"You shouldn't even have a pet. Not even Sadaharu."

Just as Gintoki was pointing to Sadaharu (Who just woke up from a nap), the so-called dog walked towards him, and bit him on the head.

He let out a small bark as his mouth went over all of Gintoki's head.

"GODDAMMIT!" Gintoki hollered in Sadaharu's mouth, creating an echo.

Seconds later, a knock came at the door. Gintoki may have heard it because he said, "Oi! Check to see who's at the door! Maybe it's a request for a job!"

Kagura rolled her eyes just as I got off the couch, and walked to the sliding door. Gintoki was struggling to get Sadaharu off of him, so that he wouldn't smell the bad breath of the 'dog'.

When I opened the door, there stood two people who we haven't seen for a while. I opened my eyes widely as I stared at them.

It was Tatsuma Sakamoto and Rina! The people who shot that bad guy in the leg at that casino!

Tatsuma landed his hand on the back of his head, laughing as if something was funny. Rina wore the same clothes as the last time the Yorozuya and I saw the couple.

"Ahahaha!" Said Tatsuma in a laugh. "Why're you so surprised? We just came to visit!"

I gave out a small smile, and replied, "Yes, come on in."

Rina smiled back, and said, "Thank you, Madison-Chan." I was amazed that she remembered my name. However, with Tatsuma, I knew that he would forget Gintoki's name.

As soon as Gintoki was out of Sadaharu's mouth, Gintoki made a shocked look on his face, and muttered, "Oh great, the hairy idiot is here."

Tatsuma smiled big, with his teeth showing, and immediately dashed towards him. "Kintoki! It's so nice to see you again!"

Gintoki smiled angrily, and punched Tatsuma on the chin. There, Tatsuma fell to the ground, seeing stars above his head.

Rina asked Gintoki, "You're Gintoki, right?"

He replied, "Yeah."

"Please don't beat up my boyfriend. I don't appreciate you doing that."

"EH? But he keeps calling me 'Kintoki' when my name is actually 'Gintoki'!"

Rina set her hands on her hip, and ordered him, "Don't beat him up when he wakes up. He's my boyfriend, and I don't want him to get hurt. Do you understand?"

He shed a sweat drop down his cheek. He sighed in grief, and answered, "Fine. But I will get on my nerves."

"Good," Rina said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

She walked over to Sakamoto, and helped him up to his feet. The two of them took off their shoes as they were about to sit down on one of the couches.

But Sakamoto said to Rina, "Rina-Chan, I'm going to have a chat with my good 'ol friend! Why don't you talk to one of the girls?"

Her eyes blinked, but nodded her head anyways. Tatsuma laughed once again, and exclaimed, "Ahahaha! I have so many things to talk about!"

I asked Rina when I was near her, "Rina-Chan. Do you want to talk to me?" She turned her head so that she could see me in the eyes. She smiled slightly, and nodded her head slowly. Rina stood up, and motioned me to follow her.

Rina told me, "Since Tatsuma is going to talk to Gintoki, I suggest we go somewhere else in this place that way we can hear each other."

"That's fine with me," I replied with a chuckle.

Kagura was sitting in the same couch, listening to the men's idiotic conversation while me and Rina went to Gintoki's room.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I asked Rina, "So are you having a good time with Tatsuma?"

"I sure am!" She exclaimed with cheer. "We have a good time together, plus he's actually funny."

"Well, I'm glad you care for him."

"Thanks." Rina gave me another sweet smile.

I chuckled once again and thought, _I wonder what she did before she met Tatsuma._

Realizing that we never had a conversation, I decided to bring up, "So Rina-Chan, what did you do before you met him?"

She opened her eyes widely, and blinked once before answering my question, "This may sound crazy, but I used to be homeless."

I had a shocked look on my face. I asked, "Homeless?"

Rina nodded her head. "Yes, but there's a building for homeless people, and I used to 'live' there before I met Tatsuma-San."

"What happened?" I asked with curiosity.

The older woman gave out a sigh, and said, "When I was very little, my parents died. And since I was small, I had forgotten my last name. I only remembered my first name. Since then, I 'lived' in the homeless building. The strange part was that I was the only woman there. Most of the homeless people were men."

I replied with a brow raised up, "Wow, that is weird."

She nodded her head in agreement and continued to explain, "I was and am a big fan of ships. However, I had never got to ride in one all my life. But I wanted to live in a ship because I thought it would be amazing. Then, one time, when I was looking at the place where ships come, I met Tatsuma. At first, I wasn't in love with him. But when I was having a tour in the ship, the crew of his', which is called the Kaientai, were leaving, and I was trapped in there. I didn't make it out on time, so I was stuck there until the next day when the landed on Earth again."

"When exactly did you fall in love with him?"

"Well, the first thing was that I was blushing whenever I got near him, then a few days later, I found out that I was in love with him. I found my home, and it was his ship. I wanted to live with him, and I got to. I'm not homeless anymore."

I gave her a tiny smile, and said, "Must've been hard being homeless."

Rina replied, "It was. And just so you know, the clothes from when you first saw me, they were worn out, so I had to throw them away. Tatsuma and I went to a store in Kyoto, and somehow, I got this outfit. Plus, this flower clip in my hair. I figured that I would wear this in the spring and summer, but I will wear a full kimono in the autumn and winter."

"That's smart of you, Rina-Chan," I chuckled honestly.

She chuckled back, and said, "I love Tatsuma very much. I don't want him to be alone."

I patted her shoulder, and replied, "I'm sure that you'll be together forever."

I stood in front of her and I noticed that she was at least six inches taller than me. Well, I'm a teenager and she's an adult. So I had to tip-toe so that I could pat her shoulder again.

She smiled and said quietly, "Thank you. You're so kind."

I scratched the back of my head and made a nervous smile. Sometimes I wasn't used to being called that, but I was supposed to accept a compliment. But it was pretty hard for me to even do that.

The older woman hugged me, and said, "I will be with him forever."

As soon as she let go of me, we both went out, and I asked her, "Do you want some strawberries? Gintoki didn't have any, and I bought it for him because he suggested it."

She chuckled, and answered, "Sure, I'll have a few."

I grabbed the squared clear box of strawberries and opened it so that I could grab one. Rina picked up a strawberry, and ate it in two bites. "This is good," She said as she chewed on the strawberry.

Gintoki didn't notice us eating the strawberries. Maybe it was because he only liked strawberry milk.

_Well, whether he wants strawberries or not, I'll eat just a few._

After taking four strawberries out, Rina didn't want anymore. I didn't either so I closed up the box, and put it away.

Just as I put the box away, Rina and I listened to Gintoki and Tatsuma talking to each other. Actually, Tatsuma did most of the talking because Gintoki basically didn't have anything to say to the curly brown-haired goof ball with sunglasses (If they are sunglasses, because they are dark).

Over an hour later, Tatsuma stood up off the couch, and stretched out his arms. He asked Rina, "Rina-Chan, are you ready to go back to the ship?"

She blushed slightly, but managed to answer his question. "I'm ready to go, Tatsuma-San. And I suppose you are as well?"

"I sure am. Let's go."

Rina walked to Tatsuma, and held him by the arm. Gintoki muttered, "Finally, that curly-haired bastard was annoying me this whole time."

Kagura immediately blurted out, "You should get used to it, Gin-Chan! He'll keep doing it, no matter how much you beat him up, uh-huh!"

"You can just shut up."

The couple told the rest of us, "Bye!"

We waved at them as Rina said, "I'm sure we'll come visit again."

I smiled at her just as the couple went out the door, leaving. I looked down at my hands that were on my knees, and thought, _They do seem like a great couple._

It seemed that Rina didn't mind Tatsuma's laugh.

Kagura asked me, "Do you not mind Sakamoto's laugh, Madison-Chan? Because I find that laugh personally annoying."

I gave out another chuckle, and told her, "No, I don't mind it at all. In fact, his laugh is pretty funny."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually had a hard time thinking on what this chapter would be about. But then I realized that I haven't been adding Tatsuma or Rina in this since chapter 20. So I thought it would be fair to bring them back again, since I do love Tatsuma. :D<strong>

**And also, for Rina's full story, read my other fanfic called "Lovers' Ships". Just go to my deviant account, named xAL19x and you might find it. ;)**

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) Other than her home state (Michigan), she's also been to Wisconsin and Tennessee.**

**2) When she first watched Gintama, she actually saw random moments of it on Youtube. Now she's a die hard fan of Gintama in general.**

**3) She reads books occasionally even though she's not a nerd for books.**

**4) One of Madison's favorite drinks are Cherry Cola. She doesn't like Cola that much, but the cherry flavored is pretty much the only exception.**

**5) She's seen the movie Transformers at least 4 times. She may not be into robots or any mechanical movies, but Madison was very impressed with it.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 46! Please review! :)**


	47. Anpans have curses in them

**I've realized that since Madison never got to introduce herself to Yamazaki, I thought it would be best for her to do that in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I don't know why Tatsuma laughs a lot either. O.O But whatever reason it is, I'll still love him. XD**

* * *

><p>The next day was a pretty warm day. Not too hot and not too cold. Everyone in the Yorozuya place looked bored. Really bored. And it was so quiet, that the atmosphere felt a bit heavy. I was starting to sweat, not surprisingly, but that was because of the stuffiness in here.<p>

_Damn, I can't think of anything to break the silence. _I thought to myself while trying to think of a solution.

Kagura and Gintoki were most likely taking naps while Shinpachi read a newspaper. Huh? Since when did Shinpachi read newspapers? How strange.

But I guess he just wanted to see if anything interesting was happening today or later.

Right now, I refused to be in this stuffy living room. I stood up, and walked to the front door.

Kagura seemed to wake up because she asked me, "Where're you going, Madison-Chan?"

"I'm just going out for a walk," I answered. "The atmosphere in here feels heavy."

Before I could hear Kagura's reply, I walked out of the door in a matter of seconds. I adjusted my short-skirted kimono, and walked down the stairs. And for no reason, I looked down to see if it was dirty. But as I looked at the flower print, I just smiled at myself, and continued to walk.

Outside, it was a bit windy. But it felt more like a cool breeze. I didn't stop my feet from walking, but I nearly closed my eyes and felt my cheeks being touched by the wind.

_Sometimes I wish my town had this cool of wind. That way I wouldn't be freezing!_

Before I knew it, I tripped over my feet, and nearly fell, but I managed to not hit the ground with my face. My heart pumped a few times faster, but thankfully, I wasn't scared of anything at the moment.

I made a fist, and patted my chest with my fist, saying to myself quietly, "I need to not walk and close my eyes at the same time."

There, I continued to walk, and more wind was touching my face. I certainly didn't want to close my eyes again, otherwise I'll either bump into something, or trip like what happened seconds ago.

I sighed, and was getting a bit tired. I didn't know why, but I sort of wanted to go back to Gintoki's house. That is, until I saw a familiar figure come out of the store.

My feet stopped walking for a moment, and I managed to recognize the person.

It was Yamazaki Sagaru, and not surprisingly, he had maybe over 10 anpans in his arms. I rolled my eyes and thought, _Why the hell is he so addicted to them when he doesn't even like anpans?_

Part of me wanted to talk to Yamazaki, and by all means, it got the best of me. I walked over to him, and noticed that he had bags under his eyes. Boy, he probably didn't get enough sleep last night. He probably didn't have work today anyways because he was in casual clothes and not in his Shinsengumi uniform. I even wondered if any of the other members knew that Yamazaki was addicted to anpans. Jeez, I miss him playing badminton.

I said to him, "Good morning, Yamazaki-San."

He started eating an anpan, but noticed me out of the corner of his eye. He replied with a question, "Aren't you that girl who's with the Yorozuya at the moment?"

I nodded my head, and replied, "I am. But I never got to introduce myself. My name is Madison Willis." I bowed while greeting him. I could hear Yamazaki eating anpans, but the chews didn't sound annoying.

He asked again, "Oh yeah, we haven't really introduced ourselves, have we?" I chuckled while shaking my head, basically answering his question.

Yamazaki scratched the back of his head, and introduced himself, "Well, my name is Yamazaki Sagaru."

I replied with a small smile, "Yamazaki-San, how come you eat anpans when you don't even like them?"

"How did you know that I don't like anpans?"

"Let's just say that someone told me about you."

He raised a brow up and looked at me as if he didn't believe me. But he never said that he didn't believe me. Instead, he said, "Well, I eat anpans for a purpose."

I blinked at him, and first thought, _Purpose? He's barely making any sense at all!_

So I decided to ask, "What purpose?"

He answered, "Many purposes."

I face-palmed myself, and exclaimed to him, "Look, you don't have to eat so many anpans if you don't like them! You're just wasting money on them! So stop eating them!"

Yamazaki looked at his anpans, and replied, "Madison, I want to stop. But my body won't let me. I can't exactly control myself."

It was getting pointless for me to even try to stop him, so I let out a sigh, and my hand rubbed my forehead. He was starting to be a pain in my ass. Wait, it's the anpans' fault!

Without a second thought, I asked him, "You wanna have a talk?"

He opened his eyes widely, but nodded his head anyways. I turned my body around, and started walking where he began to follow me. Actually, he had to follow me because I wanted to have a talk with him even though I'm not a huge fan of Yamazaki. Why can't he play badminton like he did a long time ago? Even though he usually gets caught by Hijikata, he's actually good at it!

A few moments later, I spotted a bench, and turned my feet, walking over to it. Yamazaki kept following me until I sat down on the bench. He sat down as well, just beside me. And thankfully, he wasn't too close to me because I was never comfortable sitting very close to anyone, whether it's male or female.

Our conversation began by Yamazaki saying, "Have you ever tried an anpan before?"

I blinked and stared at Yamazaki just before answering, "No."

"Would you like to try one?"

I shrugged, and answered, "I suppose I could, but I doubt that I'll like it."

I grabbed the anpan (Which was wrapped) from his hand, and opened it a bit slowly. I didn't know why I was slowly opening it, but I knew for a fact that the anpan didn't exactly have a smell. This wasn't the first time that I noticed a piece of food didn't have any smell.

I took a small bite of it, and immediately, a disgusted look came on my face. Yamazaki asked chuckle giving out a laugh, "It tastes bad, huh?"

I gulped the bite down my throat, but I covered my mouth as if I was going to puke. I nodded my head, answering his question. I gave Yamazaki the anpan back as he grabbed it out of my hand.

My voice wasn't really loud, but my reply was, "That tastes like rotten curry!"

I spat out the crumbs from my mouth and wiped on my tongue in case the crumbs didn't come out. Finally, all the crumbs were out, but my mouth could still taste the anpan that was once in my mouth.

My eyes stared at him while my lips opened to speak. "You're lucky you haven't puked from it."

He gave out another laugh, and replied, "I guess I am lucky."

I rolled my eyes once again, just as I thought, _Why must anpans torture him?_

Right there, we were quiet. Neither of us said a word. However, I didn't really mind us being quiet at the time because he was currently eating another anpan. And I certainly didn't want him to talk with his mouth full. Because otherwise I'd see chewed up food in his mouth, and it would without a doubt be very disgusting.

I crossed my arms as my legs were crossed as well. I was pretty sure that Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi weren't worried about me because it was sunny out at the moment. And I knew better than to walk in the dark.

After Yamazaki gulped down another anpan, he finally said, "Don't tell Hijikata-San that I'm eating anpans. Otherwise he'll kick the crap out of me."

My brown eyes blinked, and I replied with a nod, "Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Thanks," He chuckled.

I stood up, off the bench, and told him, "Well, it looks like I should be getting back to the others."

He blinked his small eyes at me, and said, "Okay then. Do you think we can have another conversation?"

"If you have time."

Yamazaki curved his lips and formed a tiny smile. He said, "I'm just glad I know your name now."

It was my turn to give out a chuckle. It was a rather quiet one, but I turned around, and waved my hand at him. I couldn't tell if he waved back or not, but one things for sure. He's not a bad guy. I mean, not a bad guy as in a criminal. A bad guy as in a jerk. Yamazaki's a pretty nice guy, if you ask me.

As I walked back to the Yorozuya place, I walked up the stairs, but heard a voice basically talking to me.

"Good morning, Madison-Chan." The voice came from the robot, Tama.

I turned to see her, and gave her a warm smile. I replied to the green-haired robot, "Good morning, Tama-Chan."

"How's your day?"

"It's pretty good. Although I ran into Yamazaki, the member of the Shinsengumi, and I actually got to talk to him."

"Yamazaki, you say?" She questioned. "Come to think of it, I saw him walking by a few days ago, and when he looked at me, he sort of turned pink."

I rose a brow, and asked, "Is that so?"

She nodded her head as she replied, "But maybe that's just me."

I smiled and chuckled as I walked in Gintoki's house. I took my brown shoes off just as Kagura sat in the couch, chewing on her Sukonbu.

She asked without looking at me, "How was your walk, Madison-Chan?"

"Fine," I replied.

I didn't bother mentioning that I've talked to Yamazaki. After all, Yamazaki is Shinpachi's enemy, plus the Yorozuya probably wouldn't give a damn.

I sat down on the couch as well, sitting next to Kagura. She giggled a bit. I asked her, "What's so funny?"

She began to pick her nose with her finger as she continued to eat Sukonbu. She answered, "Nothing. Just something I watched on t.v."

I blinked, and didn't ask her again.

I was surprised that the atmosphere wasn't heavy again, but at least we were talking...a little.

But it was a pretty boring morning for the four of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison met Yamazaki for a short time in the fifth chapter, then she saw him quickly in chapter 29, so now, she actually got to introduce herself to Yamazaki.<strong>

***Sigh* I don't like how Yamazaki is eating so many anpans. Oh well. ^^"**

**And sorry that this chapter is short, but it was because I didn't know what else to write in it. *Awkward laugh***

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) The farthest she's ever jump was almost 5 feet. Damn, she can jump! LOL**

**2) She's confident in herself occasionally, but at other times, she gets a bit embarrassed when somebody compliments her.**

**3) The hardest that Madison has laugh was when she watched Beavis and Butthead: Do America. She did expect to laugh, but she laughed so hard that she nearly crapped her pants. Seriously.**

**4) Madison rolled down the stairs (In her house) once, and she never experienced severe pain. It was really bad.**

**5) Her favorite couple in Gintama would have to be Gintoki and Hijikata. When no one's looking, she makes a perverted grin.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 47! Please review! :)**


	48. Hide your identity, or get caught

**Don't have anything to say except enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I don't think Tatsuma's high, but I guess the reason for him laughing so much will never be revealed. XD But maybe that's just me.**

**jaganshi31: You actually read the other 47 chapters in one day? O.O You seriously didn't have to do that! XD And thank you for enjoying this story so far! Actually, Madison does get bored easily. And yes, Madison's way of describing the characters are based on her opinion. After all, everyone else has an opinion, including me. LOL It's okay, I don't mind long reviews, and I don't mean to be rude, but I don't like it when people say "epically fail" like that. I know I never mentioned it on my profile, but I don't like those words together. Sorry if I was rude. ^^" Well, I'm glad you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>The morning was pretty boring. Sure, I finally got to introduce myself to Yamazaki Sagaru, but we talked for not very long. Part of that was because I thought he wanted to be alone while eating his anpans, despite the fact that he hates eating them.<p>

It was now the afternoon, but there was still nothing to do. Kagura seemed to go back to her nap. Same with Gintoki. Both of them were snoring, but it didn't exactly bother me much. Shinpachi ate some breakfast, while I stood up to stretch my arms.

Out of nowhere, Shinpachi asked me, "How's the weather, Madison-Chan?"

I blinked and stared at Shinpachi with a brow raised up. I answered, "It's not hot or cold."

"Okay. I was just curious."

It was once again quiet. God, why can't we all have a talk?

Hold on, Kagura was waking up, and told Shinpachi, "Shinpachi-Dork, fetch me my Sukonbu. I need it for my collection."

Shinpachi gave her a what-the-hell look, and I expected him to flip out when Kagura called him 'Shinpachi-Dork'. But the two of us realized that she was half-asleep. Seriously, how can you be half-asleep from a nap? An actual sleeps makes more sense.

He stood up as well, and walked over to Kagura. He then crouched down, and whispered in her ear, "Kagura-Chan, Gin-San's about to take it all for himself."

Right there, she opened her eyes widely with blood veins around her eyeballs. Her brows lowered and looked like she was pissed off. Wait, she was actually pissed off.

She jumped off the couch, and came towards Gintoki (Who was sleeping on the other couch), punching him in the stomach, hard.

As she punched him, Gintoki immediately woke up as well. He plumbed to the wooden floor, holding his stomach as if he needed to crap badly.

"ALRIGHT, WHO THE FUCK PUNCHED ME IN THE STOMACH?"

"Guess," I told him as I rolled my eyes.

He looked across and saw Kagura, smirking evilly. He grunted, "I'm gonna...ouch...punch you in the stomach, you brat!"

She laughed like a crazy teenager, and exclaimed, "Not if you catch me, sweet freak!"

Gintoki managed to stand up, but could still feel pain in his stomach. Just how much would he be able to take it (Getting punched in the stomach) before he would have to go to the hospital? I've seriously seem Kagura punch him a lot, not just in the stomach though.

He began to chase Kagura but she was skipping away from him. "Haha! You will never be ale to catch me! I'm a Yato, bitch!"

I thought to myself as I landed my hand on my forehead, _Why did Shinpachi tell her something that wasn't true?_

Shinpachi's hand landed on my shoulder as he told me, "I just wanted to break the silence."

I looked over to him, and told him bluntly, "Well, it's your fault then."

He closed his eyes and made a cracked smile.

Just when Gintoki was this close to catching Kagura, the door opened and no one even bothered to knock.

Kagura spotted the figure at the doorway, and exclaimed, "Elizabeth-San!"

I blinked my brown eyes, and repeated, "Elizabeth?" I walked to the door, and could see her (Or him, but Katsura refers to it as 'her'). I finally asked, "What brings you here? And why isn't Katsura with you?"

Elizabeth lowered "her" head down slightly, and lifted up a sign that said, 'That's why I came here. I need your help.'

Kagura raised a brow up in confusion, and asked "her", "What happened to him? What can we do to help you?"

"She" rose another sign up that said, 'I've lost Katsura. I mean, he's not dead, but I've lost sight of him.'

Gintoki panted heavily from exhaustion. Wait, how could he be that exhausted when he only chased Kagura for a couple of seconds? Maybe it was because of his stomach pains. Oh well, I'm not going to bother figuring it out.

He approached Elizabeth, and asked the figure, "Eh? What do you mean you've lost sight of Zura?"

Another sign was up, only it said, 'We were roaming across the streets, when all of a sudden, a few groups were asking Katsura questions. Then, in a matter of minutes, the groups shoved me away, and took Katsura away from me.'

I opened my eyes widely, and I opened my mouth to speak. "What happened then, Elizabeth-San?"

It took out a sign that was written, 'I'm not so sure. I was a bit unconscious after they shoved me. I'm really worried about Katsura! I need your help to look for him!'

Just then, Elizabeth shed a tear from one of "her" eyes. This is the second time that "she's" actually cried. The first time was when Katsura was "killed" but was realized that he wasn't killed in the first place.

I petted one of her arms and told "her", "Don't worry, Elizabeth-San. We'll help you." My head turned to the Yorozuya, and I continued, "Right, guys?"

They all looked at each other for a moment, but when Shinpachi was looking worried as well, he nodded his head, and replied, "Of course. After all, Katsura-San is Gin-San's friend."

Gintoki, not surprisingly, picked his ear with his pinkie, and said, "Nah, I'm sure Zura will be fine. He probably doesn't even want help."

After his comment, Elizabeth swift "her" sign, causing it to hit Gintoki in the face. He immediately dropped down to the floor again, and lifted his head up, shouting out, "WHAT? ZURA MIGHT BE FINE, DID I NOT JUST SAY THAT?"

Elizabeth had a different look on "her" face. "She" had thick brows and was smoking a cigar. The figure then lifted up another sign, and was written out, 'You shouldn't be talking like that. Katsura is my dear friend, and I'd appreciate it if you helped. Because I will hit your face with my sign again if you don't."

Gintoki didn't look that scared, but he stood up once more, changing his mind quickly. "Okay, okay. We'll help. But if Katsura says that he didn't want help, then I'll be right."

Shinpachi rolled his eyes just as I told Gintoki, "Gintoki-San, there were times where Katsura really needed our help. He is your friend, and I'm sure you don't want him to get hurt."

He blinked his dead-fished eyes at me, and paused for a couple of seconds. Gazing his eyes in a different direction, he muttered, "Er...why must you humiliate me?"

"Who says I'm humiliating you?" I asked him with a chuckle.

The silver wavy-haired male waved his hand up and down at me, and exclaimed, "Alright, then! Let's go before that creature hits me with one of those signs again!"

Kagura grabbed her umbrella as she blurted out, "Gin-Chan, you get hurt, and I mean physically, the most because you judge people, uh-huh."

"And how do I judge people, brat?" He asked her as he landed his hands on his hips.

She gave him a straight look, and answered him in front of his face, "You act like you only care for pretty women and pretty sweets."

"Eh? 'Pretty' sweets?"

"Yeah, as in beautiful, good-looking sweets. And I'm pretty sure you want to make love to it, uh-huh."

I stared at Kagura with a drop of sweat coming down my face. Gintoki made a fist, and set it on top of Kagura's redheaded hair.

He replied in a low tone, "I don't make love to it. In fact, I dream of girls giving me parfaits."

I exclaimed at them, "That's enough, you guys!"

They both stopped, and Elizabeth was the first to go out of the Yorozuya place. Shinpachi was second, I was third, and Gintoki and Kagura were the last to get out. Kagura closed the door behind her and opened up her umbrella since it was obviously sunny out. She then held the handle, and made her purple umbrella go over her head, covering it up.

Shinpachi said to me, "Huh, it is nice out, Madison-Chan. But of course, these summer days are supposed to be nice."

I gave out a chuckle, as I replied to Shinpachi, "Yes, Shinpachi-San. I did go out for a walk earlier."

"Did you talk to one of our friends?"

"Why do you ask that?" I set my hands behind my head.

He shrugged, and answered, "Just wondering."

Even though I originally didn't want to tell Shinpachi about it, I sighed and decided that I had to.

"Well, it's not exactly one of your friends, but I saw Yamazaki earlier, and not surprisingly, he carried an armful of anpans."

Shinpachi blinked but opened his eyes a bit widely. He said with a bit of surprise in his voice, "Yamazaki?" I nodded my head as if it weren't obvious enough. From where I saw, Shinpachi scratched his cheek and continued to speak. "Well, even though he's my rival, I'm pretty surprised at that."

I took one of my hands away from my head, and closed it, but made my index finger go up, looking like it was going to point at something. I then replied, "And here's the thing. I've realized that ever since he came into the Yorozuya place, I never got the chance to introduce myself to him. Then when I saw him today, I finally got to."

He gave out a small laugh. "You know, I have noticed that he was eating more than one anpan, but I never knew that he was addicted to them."

"Actually, he doesn't like anpans. And if you're asking why he eats them, he won't really answer. Believe me, I've tried asking him." I shrugged my shoulders as a sigh escaped from my lips.

Shinpachi turned his head to look forward once again, and didn't bother asking me anymore about Yamazaki.

I thought, _Well, at least I won't tell any of the other Shinsengumi members, otherwise Hijikata would be pissed at Yamazaki, no doubt about that._

Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped for a second. Kagura asked "her", "Eh? Why'd we stop, Elizabeth-San?"

"She" took out yet another sign, and it said, 'I feel scared all of a sudden. Maybe Katsura really is hurt! I do not want that to happen!'

I blinked once more just as I walked a bit closer to Elizabeth. I told the creature, "Listen, Elizabeth-San. We'll do our best to find him, and even if Katsura's hurt, we'll make sure that he isn't seriously injured."

Elizabeth didn't shed a tear, but held up another sign, and was written, 'You're right, Madison. But I still feel scared.'

"I understand," I replied to the creature as I landed my hand on its arm like before. "Let's go find Katsura."

No expression came on Elizabeth's face. However, it turned around, and started running away from us.

Gintoki shouted, "HEY! DON'T JUST RUN OFF WITHOUT US!"

I heard his footsteps stomping, and in a split second, he ran passed me and Shinpachi. Kagura was next, and then Shinpachi. Finally, I ran as well.

_Why did Elizabeth run like that? "She" can't just dash off and not "tell" us that "she" wants to find Katsura that bad!_

Jeez, with Elizabeth being this worried, I was hoping the four of us could at least catch up to "her".

* * *

><p><strong>Does this remind you of the Shinyaku Benizakura arc? Because it does to me! XD<strong>

**But yeah, I needed to add Elizabeth, plus Katsura. Can anyone guess what'll happen to Katsura? :P Because I'm not going to give it away just yet. XD**

**And also, I had to put quotation marks on the feminine words, referring to Elizabeth, because despite the creature having a female name, it's not exactly clear if it's really a male or female. But either way, it still makes laugh to see those hairy legs under the "costume" of Elizabeth. LOL**

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) Her least favorite food is walnuts. Cashews she does like, but not walnuts.**

**2) Madison very rarely lies to her family. And whenever she does lie to them, she feels very guilty. But she lies to them only if the truth is embarrassing. To her, at least.**

**3) She's been to a sleepover only four times. Half of them were at her house, and the other half was at Amanda's house.**

**4) Even though she tries her best in school, she despises Gym. Reason for that is because she gets too much pressure from the teacher/coach plus she's not very flexible.**

**5) Despite her being a huge fan of anime, Madison is not a weeaboo.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 48! Please review! :)**


	49. Weapons are destruction free

**Elizabeth has lost sight of Katsura, and now "she" wants help from the Yorozuya! Enjoy!**

**Jaganshi31: It's alright. It's my fault for not mentioning it on my profile earlier. ^^" And even if you do say it again, I'll forgive you. XD**

* * *

><p>"Dammit Elizabeth! You need to wait for us!" Gintoki yelled at Elizabeth who just started dashing off.<p>

The four of us managed to catch up to "her" because "she" finally stopped running. Then, the creature lifted up a sign that said, 'You should've brought weapons. That way you can't beat the people who captured Katsura-San.'

I blinked and realized that I didn't bring my sickle with me again!

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Suddenly, I felt like I was in sulk.

But Kagura landed her hand on my shoulder, and told me, "Don't worry, Madison-Chan. I'll go get your sickle."

I lifted my head up to see her, and replied with a question, "Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble."

"There won't be any trouble! I'll be back in a minute!"

With that being said, she jumped multiple times, trying to get back to the Yorozuya place. Her jumps weren't high, but they were pretty quick. I smiled slightly, but felt like I was the one who needed to get my sickle because I was the one responsible for it. After all, Tetsuko, the person who works at the sword shop (Or whatever it was called), handed it to me, but it was because Kagura and Mayumi wanted me to fight as well. And I must admit, I was glad to accept the sickle, even thought it's sharp. But that's the point, it's supposed to be sharp.

The rest of us stopped for a moment. We were all waiting for her to come back, but Shinpachi said to me, "That was nice of Kagura to get it for you."

I looked at him and noticed that he was smiling. I was smiling as well, only mine was smaller than his. I replied to him, "Yes, but maybe I could've gone back and get it myself. I mean, Kagura-Chan didn't have to do that."

"She was trying to be nice, like I said." He continued to smile. I realized that he had a point there. Kagura's my friend, and she really is trying to be nice to me.

I thought, _He's right. I'm not as fast as Kagura anyways._

Not surprisingly, Kagura managed to come back in a little over a minute. She handed me my sickle as she said, "Here you go, Madison-Chan!"

I grabbed the handle of my sickle, and held it right beside me. I gave Kagura a smile before replying to her, "Thank you, Kagura-Chan."

"Anytime!" She hit my back softly with her hand just as Elizabeth held up another sign.

This time it said, 'There's no time to waste. We need to find Katsura. And Gintoki, I expect you to help out as well.'

Gintoki picked his nose again with his pinkie, and replied to the creature, "Oi, didn't I already agree to help out?"

Elizabeth held up a different sign that said, 'Yes, but before that, you didn't want to.'

He sighed in grief as he said with annoyance, "Look, Elizabeth creature. I was pretty much forced to help out because you hit me with that damn sign!"

"She" switched signs that said, 'Let's just keep moving. I refuse to be worried any longer.'

The five of us then began to walk again. Kagura had her umbrella over her head, Shinpachi gave out a straight look while looking forward, Gintoki kept picking his nose while his other arm was in his kimono, and I held my sickle pretty tightly.

I knitted my brows just before I thought, _We'll find Katsura, and we'll make sure that he doesn't get hurt!_

As we were in the middle of the road, Kagura opened her eyes widely and gave out an angry expression. I blinked and was confused on why Kagura had that look on her face.

Then, I looked straight ahead, and could see Okita walking down with his hands in his pockets. He was also chewing a piece of gum, and then blowing a bubble.

Kagura exclaimed at him, "Oi! Sadist!"

He blinked, and noticed Kagura as well as she noticed him. He replied, "China? What're you and your friends going to do today? Go to a costume party, dressing up like strippers?" Okita pointed at Elizabeth, pretty much referring "her" as a costume.

Kagura smirked and answered, "No, you dumbass. We're trying to find a friend."

"Oh? When you find the person you're looking for, tell them that Okita Sougo is better than China." He gave out a smirk as well, trying to get a rise out of Kagura. And not surprisingly, it worked.

She clenched her teeth as she told him in an angry, low tone, "I will never, you damn sadist!"

He gripped his sword that was in the sword case, and was about to pull it out, but Gintoki interrupted by saying, "Oi, oi. We don't have any time to deal with you bastards. We're looking for my friend, and you better stay out of it."

I gave Okita a glare, but he didn't notice it. He paused for a second before releasing the grip from his sword. He then said, "I'll let China go for now. But we will have a duel."

"Duh!" Kagura exclaimed to him as if Okita was too stupid to realize that they would obviously fight.

Okita finally passed us, but Kagura stuck her tongue out at him when his back was turned.

She mumbled, "Damn sadist."

I replied with a bland tone, "I know how you feel."

"I'm just glad you aren't in love with him, because he seems to be good at brainwashing women."

A chuckle escaped from my lips as I said, "Thank god he won't do that to me. Because I'm not interested in guys anyways. I would rather be with guys as friends."

Kagura patted my back once again, giving me another smile. She said, "Sometimes it's best to have friends than boyfriends."

Gintoki turned his head around, and said to Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, do you like me or Shinpachi better as a friend?" He pointed to himself, wondering if her answer was going to be him.

Obviously, she answered, "You, because Shinpachi is a loner."

Shinpachi flipped out, and shouted at Kagura, "OI! I'M NOT A LONER! AND GINTOKI, DON'T JUST ASK HER WHICH FRIEND SHE LIKES BETTER!"

He picked his right ear, and told Shinpachi, "I'm a better friend to Kagura because I don't judge people by their looks."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO JUDGES PEOPLE!"

I rubbed my forehead, and finally told the two, "Hey, you guys. We do not need to argue about this." I turned my head to Kagura, and told her, "And Kagura-Chan, don't just call Shinpachi a loner."

She blinked, and told me, "But Gin-Chan still is a pain in my butt, uh-huh."

Gintoki pretty much ignored her because he said, "When we find that Zura, I'll give him a pat in the back."

I raised a brow up, asking Gintoki, "Why?"

"Because he should pretend that this didn't happen."

I shook my head, but gave out a chuckle.

_Yep, still the idiotic Gintoki. But he's an idiot in a good way._

Elizabeth once again stopped. Shinpachi asked "her", "Why did you stop again, Elizabeth-San?"

"She" turned around, and lifted up another sign that was written, 'I thought I felt something go on my face.' The duck-like creature turned its body around, and from what we saw, there were a pair of glasses (Much similar to Shinpachi's) right on "her" face. Out of freaking nowhere!

All of our faces gave the creature a what-the-fuck look. How could some random pair of glasses land on Elizabeth's face when we didn't even see them go on "her"?

I wanted to tell Elizabeth that there were a pair of glasses of "her" but I let it slide by saying, "N-No. It must've been your imagination."

Elizabeth took out a different sign, written out, 'I see. Never mind then.' Then, the round glasses fell off of the creature's face. It landed to the ground, but "she" didn't even notice the glasses!

_Were those glasses even real? I mean, they have lenses in them, but that was just freaky._

A shiver went up my spine as the Yorozuya and I walked passed the glasses. Thankfully, they weren't Shinpachi's glasses because his glasses were still on his face. If they were Shinpachi's, then he would, without a doubt, get pissed off.

Somehow, I was now beside Elizabeth. I told "her", "How will we even find Katsura if we don't know where he is?"

"She" didn't stop walking, but lifted up yet another sign that was written out, 'Perhaps my keen of smell will do the trick.'

"Keen of smell?" I asked all confused with a brow raised up.

A different sign was up. It said, 'Yes. I may not be a dog or a cat, but I can try to smell Katsura's scent.'

Kagura asked Elizabeth, "What kind of scent does Zura have? Polyurithem?"

I looked at Kagura, and gave her a what-the-hell look. I told her, "Uh, Kagura-Chan. I don't think 'Polyurithem' is a word."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." I turned my head back, and laughed at myself.

I thought with a laugh inside me, _I never knew Kagura had a creative "vocabulary"._

I tried to hold in my laugh, but it was accidentally let out. But for some reason, it didn't seem to bother Kagura.

Just then, Elizabeth sniffed out the air, and motioned the four of us to follow "her".

I was the first to follow "her", next to Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki.

Gintoki asked the creature, "What did you smell? Sadaharu's 'mess'?" By mess, I knew exactly what he meant.

Elizabeth held up a sign, and turned it around, saying, 'I can smell the people who took Katsura away from me. It's not the Shinsengumi, it's groups of people who are most likely gangs.'

Shinpachi opened his eyes widely, and asked the creature, "Gangs? Sure, there are criminals in this town, or so we think, but gangs? That's a bit more scary."

"I couldn't agree with you more," I agreed to Shinpachi as I began to worry about ourselves.

Elizabeth once again motioned us to follow "her", only this time, we were walking very slowly. Almost like tip-toeing. We then hid behind a wall of a building, and out of curiosity, I peeped out. There, I could see more than ten people hanging around. Smoking, drinking, you name it.

But I felt Elizabeth grabbing the back of my short-skirted kimono. "She" pulled me, and held up a sign that said, 'You need to be careful. Those gangs might see you!'

I replied to Elizabeth by saying in a whisper, "I know, Elizabeth-San. But I was sort of wondering if Katsura was there."

The duck-like creature switched signs, one saying, 'I could already tell that he's in that building behind those gangs.' And the other one saying, 'We'll need to go in, but it won't be easy.'

Kagura asked with a hand on her hip, "Who said it would be easy in the first place?"

Gintoki pulled his pinkie from his nose, and blew the crap off of his pinkie. He said, "That damn Zura will pay for this when we rescue him."

Out of nowhere, Elizabeth pulled out a girly wig from behind its back. It then set it on top of its head. "She" put on some red rose lipstick, and when it was done, "she" pulled out another sign, saying, 'I'll have one of the men think I'm a woman, and then I'll beat the crap out of them. Remember, you guys will help out.'

"Yeah, yeah," Kagura said as she waved her hand up and down at Elizabeth. "We'll do what you say."

I stared at Elizabeth for a second, and thought loudly in my head, _How can those men be into Elizabeth when it's clear that there might be some guy in a costume?_

Then, Elizabeth went, and let the gangs see "her". Boy, was this going to be crazy.

Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and I peeked out, just to see if things were going well. Well, not at first.

One guy told Elizabeth, "What's a woman like you doing here? This is our property! Unless you want to mess with us." I wasn't so sure if he meant by sex or fight. But either way, Elizabeth didn't look scared. Or, that's what I thought. But it looked like the men were falling for it.

"She" held up a sign, but we couldn't tell what it said because it was facing the guy who was obviously in the gang. Plus, Elizabeth's back was facing us.

After a few moments of them talking (Well, only the guy was talking), and when the man said with a smirk, "You wanna see our prisoner?" That's when I knew that Katsura really was here.

Elizabeth pulled down the wig, and actually talked! "She" said, "Don't take away my man, you bastard."

Just as the guy had a shocked look on his face, Elizabeth smacked him with the sign. That was our cue.

The four of us ran out, and I gripped the handle of my sickle tightly.

_Dear god. Katsura, you better be alright! Cause we're saving your damn ass!_

* * *

><p><strong>A glasses pun, I know. LOL<strong>

**Still no Katsura...yet. But don't worry, they'll rescue them, but it won't be easy since there will be gangs fighting the Yorozuya, plus Elizabeth.**

**And you know that Elizabeth rarely talks in the Gintama series? Well, I made "her" talk just because it's funny! XD**

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) Madison accidentally cut her finger once by a knife. It was when she was trying to chop up carrots. And it wasn't a serious cut, but it did make her bleed a little.**

**2) She and her sister don't have the same eye color because Madison's color of eye comes from her mom, and Gabriela's color of eye comes from her dad (It was mentioned that her sister's eye is green). **

**3) Madison can sing fast, but she can't rap as fast as Eminem.**

**4) One of the shows that she misses seeing is Dexter's Laboratory. She's been a fan of the show ever since she was 6!**

**5) She's sort of a Tsundere herself. Sometimes, her friend Amanda teases her about hot animated guys that she has crushes on, but Madison just won't admit it (Most of the time) because she's too embarrassed.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 49! Please review! :)**


	50. At least give a damn, savior!

**The Yorozuya plus Elizabeth are about to save Katsura from the gangs! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Dexter's Laboratory was also one of my favorite childhood shows! It still is! :D I do miss it, for the truth.**

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya and I waited for our cue. And our cue was when Elizabeth was the first to hit one of the gang members. As "she" hit the guy, the four of us dashed out, and we were more than ready to rescue Katsura. Of course, it wouldn't be easy but as long as we knew what we were doing, we didn't have a problem.<p>

Gintoki shouted, trying to call out Katsura's name, "ZURAAA! WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER COME OUT!"

A few other gang members dashed towards us, but Gintoki grabbed his wooden sword out, Kagura jumped up off the ground, and I held my sickle in place. Shinpachi was the only one in our group who didn't have a weapon.

"OI!" Shinpachi panicked. "AT LEAST MAKE SURE I DON'T GET HARMED!"

Kagura told Shinpachi without looking at him, "You're on your own, Nerd-San! You're using your hands and legs, uh-huh!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! MY LEGS AND ARMS AREN'T THAT GOOD!"

With that being said, Kagura kicked one gang member in the cheek, making the guy fall down to the ground, instantly.

Gintoki hit another one with his wooden sword, making that guy fall down as well.

However, for me, one man grabbed me by the arm, and I was off guard for a split second, but I managed to turn around fast, and cut him on the stomach with my sickle.

"GAH!" He shouted at he top of his lungs. The guy stopped dead tracks, and touched on his stomach. He then looked scared, and shouted again, "I'M OUTTA HERE!" From there, he ran away from me.

I laughed out loud, and thought, _What a wuss!_

I turned around again, and could see Kagura kicking more guys. Shinpachi, well, he basically watched. But when a different member of a gang came up to him, I could tell that Shinpachi could feel the breath from the gang member on his neck.

Shinpachi turned his head around, and screamed. I ran towards him, and cut the gang member on the hip. He fell back, but was unconscious. And I had a feeling that he was going to die from losing a lot of blood. But then again, I wasn't too sure how deep I had cut him. What was more important was that Shinpachi was still alive.

He made a smile on his face with a drop of sweat coming down his cheek, and exclaimed at me, "Thank you, Madison-Chan!"

"It's my pleasure," I replied with a chuckle escaping my lips.

Two more guys came after us, and Shinpachi was about to run, but I grabbed him by the arm, and shook my head at him.

I told him, "Stay put." And I dashed towards the bastards with my hands gripping the sickle.

In a matter of quick seconds, I swung my sickle in a half a circle, and cut the guys' chests before they even knew it. They widen their eyes in shock, and stared at me as blood came down their bodies.

My lips curved up, and formed a smirk. I told them in a low tone, "Don't even try to hurt us, you bastards." The guys screeched like girls, and ran off.

While Kagura kicked more than ten guys, one guy turned around, and saw the other men running away from us. He scowled, "Those idiots! They're supposed to be men, not pussies!"

Gintoki hit him in the head hard, and the bastard immediately went into unconsciousness. As soon as the guy hit the ground on his face, Gintoki inserted his pinkie into his nostril.

He said, "That wasn't too hard."

Elizabeth was beside Gintoki, and held up a sign that was written out, 'Now all we need to do is find Katsura.'

I nodded my head at the creature, and responded to the sign, "We should be able to find him in no time. Unless other gang members try to fight us."

Kagura patted her hand on my back, and exclaimed, "I didn't even break a sweat while kicking those dummies in the faces! They're wimps, uh-huh!"

"I was actually surprised a few of them quit fighting as I cut them with my sickle."

"Maybe it's because you're invincible."

I held my sickle with both my hands, and just stared at my weapon for a moment. Noticing what Kagura had just said, I smiled slightly, and gave out a chuckle.

I replied to her, "I'm not invincible, but at least I wasn't scared of fighting."

She laughed as she exclaimed once again, "Madison-Chan, you've fought before, uh-huh!"

"You're right. I have."

From there on, Gintoki told the two of us, "Oi. Enough with the chatting, we need to find that jerk Zura, and get him out of this hellhole."

I nodded my head at him, but Kagura made yet another pout. Wasn't there any times where Kagura wasn't mean to Gintoki? Hold on a second, she has, but not very much.

Elizabeth once again dashed out in front of the Yorozuya and I, and Gintoki flipped out again, by hollering at the white creature, "Hey, don't run off without us again! Why the hell does she keep doing it?"

I looked up to Gintoki, and asked him, "Even though you've seen Elizabeth's legs underneath, do you still believe that it's a female?"

"Zura always thinks its a girl, but I don't even know for sure!"

Suddenly, Elizabeth began to run even faster than "she" was seconds ago. It seems that Gintoki was more irritated than the rest of us. I believed that he was overreacting, but its not like he'd ever cared for Elizabeth because Katsura cared about the creature more than anyone else.

Kagura rolled her eyes, and said to me, "Gin-Chan is pretty retarded, uh-huh."

I blinked and chuckled slightly as we were running as well.

A few moments of trying to find Katsura, and there was still no sign of him. Even looking through the area wasn't really helping. And I was pretty surprised that we didn't see anymore gang members. Looks like those guys were the only ones. The ones we were fighting, I mean.

Elizabeth sniffed "her" nose, and held up a sign that said, 'I can't smell anymore gang members. Looks like we'll find Katsura safely.'

I smiled in relief, but I was getting a bit tired from running. So I made my feet stop, and I lowered my upper body slightly.

The rest stopped, and Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi were panting heavily. I wasn't as tired as they were. Actually, how did they get this tired? We were only running for not very long.

As soon as Elizabeth noticed us stopping, "she" stopped "her" feet as well, but didn't look tired. Hold that thought, the creature never looks tired. The creature turned its body around, and held up another sign that was written out, 'We don't have time to waste! Get moving!'

Gintoki waved his hand up and down at Elizabeth, and told "her", "You know what? Why don't you go by yourself? I need to catch my breath!"

Elizabeth put "her" sign away, and turned around once more, already walking away from us.

Kagura shouted at Gintoki, "WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT, GIN-CHAN! NOW WE WON'T KNOW WHERE ZURA IS!"

He waved his hand again but to Kagura, and replied in a dull tone, "I told that creature that I didn't want to come in the first place."

She had an anger mark on her forehead, and immediately plumped Gintoki to the ground. She then kicked him on his back while he was laying on the ground.

Kagura exclaimed at him while she kept kicking him, "Well, we wanted to find him, and now that Elizabeth walked away from us while we were catching our breaths, I'm kicking your ass!"

I ran up to Kagura while one of my hands still gripped to my sickle. As soon as I touched Kagura's shoulder with my hand, she turned her head, and looked at me in the eyes. I gave her a demanding face, and she blinked, stopping herself from kicking more to Gintoki. He didn't have an injury, thank god.

My hand lets go of Kagura, and I let myself help Gintoki stand on his feet. He said with a groan, "Thanks, Madison-Chan." I nodded my head as he stood on his feet completely.

I replied back to him, "I know you thought Katsura was going to be okay, but Kagura-Chan's right. The rest of us wanted to find him as well, and what if he was badly hurt? Gintoki-San, Elizabeth cares about Katsura."

He blinked his red dead-fished eyes at me, and scratched the back of his head as he muttered, "Dammit, why does this always happen to me?"

"Because you're clueless," Said Kagura with a low tone.

Shinpachi sighed, and told the rest of us, "Come on you guys, Elizabeth-San can't be far away from us."

Kagura and I nodded our heads, but Gintoki just gave out a straight look with his eyes half-closed. There, we walked. We were still too tired to run, so that was the reason why we were slowing down. Yep, we were way behind Elizabeth, or that's what I thought.

Gintoki sighed in grief, and said bluntly, "What should I say to Zura when we see him?"

I turned my head to see him, and asked him with an amused smile on my face while raising a brow up, "Didn't you say you were going to pat him on the back, and tell him to forget this happened to him?"

"Yes, but I never thought of what to say to him."

"How about something amusing?"

He picked his nose, not surprisingly, and didn't even bother to answer my question. I rolled my eyes, and turned my head back to see forward.

Just from looking far forward, I could see a big metal shed. I stopped for a second, and realized, "I think Katsura's in there!"

Kagura stood right beside me, and replied, "He could be in there, but we don't see Elizabeth approaching it."

"Perhaps Elizabeth isn't looking hard enough," I said jokingly.

Shinpachi pointed at the shed, and told us, "We should go look just in case." I nodded my head once more and began to follow Shinpachi since he was already walking in front of Kagura and I.

It was then that we were beginning to run again, but it didn't take long for the four of us to catch up to the metal shed.

As soon as we were in front of two, big, metal doors, Shinpachi motioned us to stop for a moment, and basically warned us, "Let's open the doors slowly in case more gang members want to fight us."

Kagura replied to Shinpachi, "I open the door." She only took two steps forward, and slowly grabbed the handle of one of the doors. She then opened the door, but it made a loud creak that created an echo inside the shed. Where I saw, it was dark, but not so dark that I couldn't see.

Just when Kagura opened the door completely, we all opened our eyes wide in amazement.

Katsura was sitting down, all tied up (Ropes were around him), but didn't have a scratch on him!

I said, "I guess Gintoki was right. Part right, actually."

"What do you mean by 'part right'?" He asked with a bit of hesitation.

I ignored him, and walked into the shed without a second thought. I pretty much made a mistake there.

Three more gang members jumped out of nowhere, and shouted, "WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE OUR PRISONER!"

Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi ran beside me, and Kagura was the first to jump up, off the ground. She wasn't far off the ground, but she kicked one gang member in the crotch before the guy landed on the ground. He grabbed his groin and lied on the ground where he was curled up in a ball.

The two other members ignored the third one, and started to run towards us. But Gintoki and I gripped our weapons and swung them around, hitting the two men on the stomachs. They then fell to the ground in a split second.

_Well, that was easy._

I walked to Katsura, where he was still tied up, and crouched down to untie the knot that was on his back. As I untied it, the ropes were loosened, and Katsura wasn't trapped anymore.

He stood up, and wiped his hands on his clothes. He said, "I'm not surprised you guys came in to save me, but where's Elizabeth?"

"Who?" Gintoki asked, pretending that he didn't know who Elizabeth was. Of course, he was _still_ picking his nose with his pinkie!

Katsura ran after Gintoki, and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt, or whatever it was. Katsura asked again, only in a very low tone, "Where...is...Elizabeth?"

Gintoki didn't look scared of Katsura's expression, but he told him, "Oi, oi. Calm down, Zura. Elizabeth just ran off, looking for you."

Kagura shouted at him, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TOLD HER TO FIND ZURA ON HER OWN!"

Katsura let go of Gintoki, and corrected them, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

Seconds after his correction, I turned around, and saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway. When "she" noticed Katsura, the creature opened its mouth slightly, and Katsura opened his eyes widely, happy to see his beloved friend again.

"ELIZABETH!" He exclaimed as he was running to Elizabeth. As he was very close to the creature, he gave "her" a big hug.

Gintoki scoffed, "Weirdos. Well, looks like we should be getting back."

I blinked, and said, "I guess you're right." I shrugged and allowed Gintoki to walk off, as the rest of us followed him.

Katsura and Elizabeth were hugging so much, they didn't even notice us walking out of the metal shed.

I looked up to Shinpachi, and said, "That wasn't so bad rescuing Katsura, right?"

Shinpachi gave out a chuckle before answering my question, "It wasn't bad, but it was pretty funny how the gang members turned out to be, you know, wussies."

"I couldn't agree more."

While we were walking back, I set my hands behind my back, and thought, _At least Elizabeth is reunited with Katsura. But I have a feeling that he's in love with Elizabeth, even though that could be a guy in that costume._

I didn't really care if it really was a guy in a costume. All that mattered was that Katsura was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that there wasn't much fighting in this chapter, but hey, they rescued Katsura, so that's a good thing! :D<strong>

**And you know that I once said that I'd bring Gedomaru into this story? Well, she'll finally come in the next chapter! Although I don't care that much about her, I thought it would be fine to add her anyways.**

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) She would rather be ignored than be bullied, because then she wouldn't have a hard time at school.**

**2) Madison is not afraid to stand up for herself, that is, if someone is trying to insult her.**

**3) Madison despises cursive writing. Last time she did cursive was in the fifth grade, and she was really frustrated by it because she kept messing up.**

**4) The only school that she ever had to take a bus ride was at the elementary school, because that school was at least 4 miles from her house!**

**5) Even though her favorite color is dark blue, she has a thing for redheads.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 50! Please review! :)**


	51. Horns are not the same as fists

**Um, I once again don't have anything to say. But enjoy anyways!**

**Angelbott: Well, I've always had a feeling that Katsura cares about Elizabeth more than his old friends. Gintoki, I'm pretty sure he cares about, but I don't know about Takasugi and Sakamoto. :P**

* * *

><p>I was sleeping on the couch, in the dark, dreaming. I was dreaming about my family, just like that dream I had when I first came into the Gintama world. Only this dream was not as bad as the previous one.<p>

_(Madison's dream)_

_I was wearing the same clothes as I was before I got sucked into the JUMP magazine. I looked at a tall mirror, and saw my reflection. Yep, they were really the same clothes._

_I touched my white shirt (The one with the cartoon kitty print on it), and could feel that it was soft and warm. It was probably because it was just washed and dried._

_When I was looking at my face in the mirror, I furrowed my brows, and it reminded me of Gabriela._

_"Oh, Gabby, where the hell are you?" I asked myself._

_Suddenly, I heard a child-like voice that sounded more of an echo. Blinking my brown eyes, I looked around, but didn't see anyone. In fact, I was in a dark room, where there was nothing except the mirror._

_I turned my body around, trying my best to look for the voice. Unfortunately, I still saw no one. I gave out a sigh, and said to myself once again, "I must've just heard things."_

_By then, I found out that I was wrong. _

_I heard a voice, saying to me, "I'm right here, Madison."_

_As soon as I heard the voice closer to me, I immediately turned around swiftly, and could see my little sister!_

_"Gabby!" I exclaimed as I stared at my younger sister._

_Gabriela gave me a warm smile as she said, "I really want you to come home, Madison."_

_"I want to go home, too. But I'm pretty frustrated."_

_"Did you make friends?"_

_I scratched the back of my head, answering, "I did, but I care about you more than my new friends. I really want to hug you, Gabby. And I really want to be with you and the rest of our family."_

_Somehow, she walked a bit closer to me, and moved her hand forward. It seemed that she wanted to hold my hand. I blinked, and moved my hand forward as well. Our hands were connected, and I could see Gabby's eyebrows furrow. _

_Her eyes were beginning to water, and I furrowed my brows as soon as she let a tear fall down her cheek._

_She quietly told me, "Madison, find a way home. I'm still waiting for you. Mom and dad are still waiting for you. Even our friends are waiting for you to come home. You WILL come home, without being harmed. And you WILL see us again. Do you promise that, Madison?"_

_I made a weak smile as I squinted my eyes, letting tears out like her. I then whispered, "I promise."_

_There, she began to disappear. Gabby said one more thing before she vanished into thin air._

_"Remember, this may be a dream, but I will always love you as a sister."_

_More tears were trailing down my cheeks. I replied to her, "Same here, Gabriela."_

_When she was nowhere to be seen, I closed my eyes, as I could've sworn that I felt Gabby's soul touch my face with her soft hands._

_(End of Madison's dream)_

When my dream was over, the sun was starting to come up. I opened my eyes half-way, and could feel tears crawling down my nose, and the rest of my face. My lips formed a small smile, but it wasn't weak. I clenched one of my hands, and formed it into a fist.

I was about to get up, off the couch, when all of a sudden, a scream came from the closet that Kagura was sleeping in.

"AAAAHHHH!"

I jerked myself up, with my hands on the couch. I wiped my tears away as Kagura screamed a second time.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She hollered. By then, she kicked down the closet door, and dashed out of the closet in a flash. The Yato fell down on the floor, but immediately came back up, hiding behind the couch that I was sleeping on.

I blinked as I turned my head, looking over the couch and seeing Kagura breathe heavily as her face was covered in sweat.

I asked her, "What's wrong with you, Kagura-Chan?"

She forced herself to lift her legs up, and managed to stand up, but she pointed at the closet, telling me, "Look there, Madison-Chan! Gedomaru-Chan scared the shit out of me!"

"Gedomaru?" I questioned.

As soon as I turned my head around, I noticed that it really was Gedomaru. The demon with the small yellow horns on the top of her head, the red eyes with no highlight, the dark kimono, and the big weapon with the rounded spikes on it.

She was kneeling on the platform, with her hands on it as well. She looked at the two of us, and then decided to slip out of the closet.

Gedomaru said to us, "Good morning."

Kagura shouted at the demon, "'GOOD MORNING'? THAT'S WHAT YOU GOTTA SAY WHEN YOU SCARED ME SHITLESS?"

"I was watching you sleep."

"Yeah, you fucking creeper."

Gedomaru walked closer to us, but sat on the couch, right next to me. I lifted one brow up, and could feel a drop of sweat come down my face.

Just then, Gintoki came out of his room, still wearing his pajamas, and was scratching the back of his wavy hair. When he opened his eyes, and caught the demon sitting in the couch, there was an awkward silence that was filling the room.

_Goddammit, say something!_ I yelled in my mind.

Not soon after, Gintoki pointed at Gedomaru, and asked her with a low tone, "What're you doing here? Is there another problem with my Ketsuno lady?"

Kagura was still behind the couch, but she gave Gintoki a goofy looking glare with blank eyes, and told Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, do we really need to remind you that she doesn't like you?"

"Who gave you permission to talk about her like that, brat?" He asked her with an angry expression on his face.

But she and Gedomaru ignored his question, and Gedomaru answered, "Ketsuno wanted me to come here because she told me that she was feeling down."

Gintoki raised a brow, and asked, "What do you mean she's feeling down? Is she getting fired?" His voice obviously sounded like he was in a panic. He's still a fan of Ana Ketsuno, and he'll never stop loving her, even if she rejects him, though it's never happened.

Gedomaru replied, "Her boss told her to take a vacation, but suddenly, she didn't want to stop working at the moment. Yes, she's at the shrine, but she's been looking very bored. Her brother tried to cheer her up, but nothing was working. So, actually, her brother told me told come here and get her a present."

Kagura was calming down, and asked Gedomaru, "But what kind of present does Anal like?"

Not surprisingly, Gintoki began to flip out. He pointed at Kagura, and shouted, "IT'S NOT ANAL! DON'T BE SICK!"

Once again, they ignored the silver wavy-haired idiotic hero, and I began to speak as well.

"Should we get Ketsuno-San something girly?"

Gedomaru shook her head, and answered my question, "She wants anything but girly stuff. Christel-San likes serious stuff better." Christel was Ana Ketsuno's real first name. I never really knew why people said it was Ana, but both names are fine with me, since I personally don't care about the news woman.

It was now Gintoki's turn to ask. "Which kind of stuff is serious?"

"Perhaps some condoms would do the trick."

"HUH?" I exclaimed. "Gedomaru-San, I seriously do not think she'll want those. Besides, she doesn't even have a boyfriend!"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, her previous boyfriend dumped her because she was smiling non-stop in front of him."

I face-palmed my forehead, and thought, _What the fuck is this?_

Kagura suggested, "Why not make her a card? I mean, Gin-Chan just blew his money on strippers, uh-huh!"

Gintoki hollered at the Yato girl, "It was not on strippers!"

"Then it was on booze and sweets, uh-huh!"

"The sweets, yes, but I don't drink that much booze! And another thing, I did not blew my money on it."

I rolled my eyes, wanting to ignore their argument. I lifted my hand up, and said, "Kagura's right. We should make a card. We should make a card with drawings on there."

When Kagura heard my comment, she jumped onto the couch, and said, "Can you draw, Madison-Chan?"

I paused for a second, and answered, "W-Well, I can draw, but I'm not the best at it."

"Perfect! Then lets get a big piece of paper, and you can draw!"

She hopped off the couch, and I was pretty much speechless. Making a card for Ketsuno would be very nice, but me drawing? Well, to be honest, I've never exactly shown my drawings to anyone. Except my sister, but not my parents.

A moment later, Kagura came back with a purple piece of paper. The color of this purple wasn't dark or light. It actually looked perfect, compared to the other versions of purple.

She laid the sheet of paper on the coffee table, and ran away again, only to come back with pencils and sharpies. Hold on, they had sharpies? Bah, whatever.

Kagura said to me before handing me the pencil, "Here you go, Madison-Chan."

"Thanks," I replied with a smile on my face.

I grabbed the pencil, and began to draw. I was getting a bit uncomfortable with Gintoki, Kagura and Gedomaru watching me, but I had to deal with it soon.

About five minutes later, I set the pencil down, and grabbed the sharpie. Thankfully, the sharpie was a small one, so I didn't exactly have to worry on making any mistakes.

After doing the finish touch, I lifted up the paper, and said, "Looks good enough."

I draw chibi versions of Kagura, Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Ketsuno. Ketsuno was on top, with the microphone in her hands while Gintoki picked his nose and Kagura and Shinpachi were just smiling.

Kagura smiled big, with her teeth showing, and exclaimed, "This looks awesome! Now all we need is some glitter!"

"Do we even have any glitter?" I asked with a brow raised up.

She nodded her head in excitement, and once again, hopped up off the couch. Again, not soon after, she came back with a small plastic can of yellow glitter.

I gave out a giggle as I asked her, "Where do you keep this kind of stuff?"

Kagura closed her eyes with that smile still on her face, and answered with cheer, "In the closet, uh-huh!"

I giggled once again, and took the glitter away from Kagura's hands. I then sprinkled the glitter on the paper (Glue was already on it, don't ask where the glue was), and within seconds, it looked very pretty.

Gintoki said with a grunt, "Ugh, why didn't I think of this?"

Kagura looked at Gintoki, and told him with a low tone, "Because you suck."

"OH, SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!"

Gedomaru took the purple paper away from my hands, and said to the three of us, "I'll bring this to Christel-San, and see if she'll like it. If she doesn't, then I'm fucked."

I raised a brow up again, but didn't say anything.

Gedomaru held onto the paper that I drew on, and was heading out the door. Before she went out, she turned her head around, and showed a small smile on her face.

She said, "Thanks for helping."

Me and Kagura waved at her as she walked out of the door, closing it when she was completely out.

When we stopped waving, Gintoki told Kagura with a bluntly tone, "Oi, Kagura-Chan. You know what does suck? Your attitude."

She had an anger mark on her head, and quickly punched Gintoki on the cheek.

I shook my head as I thought, _Even though I don't care for Ketsuno, I hope she'll feel better._

A few hours later, the sun was setting. When we were all sitting around, doing nothing as usual, a knock came at the door.

Kagura walked towards the door, and opened it, seeing a letter on the floor. I looked over the couch, and could see her picking the letter up.

She then opened it, and read it as soon as the letter was completely out of the envelope. I asked Kagura, "What does it say?"

The Yato began to read it out loud.

"It says, 'Yorozuya, I'm very happy that you made this card for me. I was feeling down, but I will say that I wasn't having mood swings. And whoever did the drawings, they're really good. Again, thanks for the card. Christel Ketsuno.'"

She looked at me, and smiled slightly as she said, "At least she's fine."

I chuckled while nodding my head.

Ketsuno was probably going to keep smiling, even if she was feeling sad. But as I said, I don't really care for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, I thought this was an okay chapter. :P<strong>

**And I'm not really sad to say this, but this will be the only chapter Gedomaru will be in. Honestly, I don't care for Ketsuno as well. Gintoki doesn't really deserve her.**

**Here's something I should've said a while ago. ^^" For the plot, the year and month before Madison got sucked into the Gintama world was June 2012. And when she was sent into the Gintama world, it was the same day and same time, but in a different year. Just thought I needed to be clear on it. **

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) One of her least favorite Gintama characters is Ayame (Sa-Chan) Sarutobi. She doesn't understand what's so awesome about Sa-Chan stalking Gintoki when clearly he hates her with a passion.**

**2) She wouldn't mind kissing a boy on the cheek (She's not comfortable with on the lips), but if people were saying she has a boyfriend, then she would get pissed off.**

**3) Madison was born on Janurary 9, 1998. Her sister was born on April 12, 2002. So that makes her four years and three months older than her sister.**

**4) The only insulting names Madison cannot stand is "slut" and "whore". **

**5) One of her biggest pet peeve is when people don't clean up after themselves. Otherwise she thinks people are just fucking lazy!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 51! Please review! :)**


	52. Adults're not the only ones at bars

***Thinks hard* Well, I guess I don't have anything else to say again. But enjoy this chapter anyways!**

**Angelbott: Well, stalkers are creepy, that's for sure. I hope Sa-Chan goes to jail, even though that won't ever happen. ^^"**

* * *

><p>The next day, Kagura and I were looking at old pictures of Gintoki and his old friends. They were people who joined the Yorozuya before he met Shinpachi or Kagura. They had dark skin, and wore sunglasses. Of course, I've seen them in the anime when Gintoki explained to Kagura and Shinpachi that he had these sidekicks.<p>

Kagura turned her head towards me, and asked me, "What kind of expression do you think they have?"

I shrugged as I answered, "A dull look."

"Hm," She replied. "Perhaps you're right."

Gintoki was in the bathroom, and since we weren't far away from it, we heard the toilet flush. Seconds later, Gintoki came out of the bathroom, scratching his wavy hair.

"Boy, I need to cut down on the pork," He said in a lazy tone.

Kagura gave him a disgusted look, and told him, "Maybe you should cut down on the laxative, uh-huh!"

"Kagura-Chan, I hate laxative. You know that."

"Right," She muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

We turned back to the pictures, and saw one that had Gintoki drunk, and was bare naked.

Kagura raised a brow, and asked Gintoki off topic, "Gin-Chan, how come you were naked in this picture?" As soon as Gintoki heard that, he yelped slightly, and dashed towards us, grabbing the picture out of the Yato's hands.

He examined the picture, and noticed that he was naked in it. "How...How the hell did I not know this?"

Out of nowhere, he took out a lighter, and began to burn the picture. Not soon after, the picture of him naked was crisped and burned, all turned into black.

I raised a brow as well, and told Gintoki, "You need to be more careful when you take pictures, Gintoki-San."

"I know," He said in sulk.

Shinpachi came in the front door, and said to us, "Good afternoon, everyone!"

I saw Shinpachi, and gave him a welcoming smile. I replied to the older teen, "Good afternoon, Shinpachi-San."

Kagura picked her nose, resting her back on the couch. She then said to Shinpachi, "Yo, Short-haired-glasses-nerd-dirty-underwear-San."

He gave Kagura a what-the-hell look, and exclaimed, "HUH?" Shinpachi then clenched his teeth, and shouted at Kagura, "WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT? THAT'S ALSO TOO LONG, COMPARED TO AN INSULTING NAME!"

"But Shinpachi," Kagura replied as she pulled her finger out of her nostril. "You do have short hair, plus you wear glasses that make you look like a nerd. And also, you rarely clean your underwear, which is obvious enough that you smell terrible."

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! I DO CLEAN MY UNDERWEAR! AND IT'S ALMOST DAILY!"

I blinked at Kagura, and asked her, "Kagura-Chan, have you even smelled Shinpachi?"

She answered, "Yes, all the time. And he smells like a dead corpse."

Shinpachi dashed towards Kagura, and grabbed her by the collar of her Chinese outfit. He made an angry smile, and told her in a low tone, "You never smell me, you brat. And I do not smell like a dead corpse."

Despite Shinpachi being this angry, Kagura wasn't scared one bit. She waved her hand on front of his face, and told him with a disgusted look on her face, "Phew! You need to shower more often!"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted once again.

Shinpachi decided to let go of Kagura's collar, and cleared his throat up before saying to us, "Never mind. Otae wanted me to tell you that her bar is having a big party. And she wants me to invite four friends."

I opened my eyes widely, asking him, "Why four?"

"Because she wants me to invite you, Kagura, and Gintoki, plus another friend."

Kagura blinked her blue eyes, and tapped her chin just as she said, "Which friend can we also bring?"

I thought about it as well. I thought, _Who else can we bring? Someone who is also our friend?_

Just then, I thought of an answer, and exclaimed, "Can we bring Mayumi-Chan?"

Shinpachi and Kagura exchanged looks at me, with their eyes wide open. At first, I thought they would say no. But Shinpachi said with a smile coming on his face, "Sure, we can

bring Mayumi-Chan. After all, she is your friend as well."

I set my hand on the back of my head, and replied to the older teen, "True. Plus, we haven't seen her in the past few days."

Kagura patted my back, and exclaimed to me in a cheerful tone, "Let's bring her! She may want to come!" Just then, she stood up fast, and grabbed my wrist, also grabbing her umbrella. We were putting our shoes on, and after both my tennis shoes were on, she grabbed my wrist once again, and dashed out of the Yorozuya place...pretty fast.

Strangely though, my wrist wasn't hurting. Usually, whenever Kagura pulls on my wrist, it'll hurt me. But I didn't feel pain. I ran with her, but I could barely keep up. And by that, I mean that I would most likely trip on the ground, and get dragged by Kagura.

I told her, "Kagura-Chan, you need to slow down!"

She slowed down a little, and replied, "Sorry about that, Madison-Chan. It's just that I'm pretty excited to go to this party at Otae's bar."

A chuckle escaped from my lips as I shook my head slightly. I then said to the Yato, "You do know I will go as well, but I'm not that excited."

"Because of the drunks that may hit on women?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, that."

She lets go of my wrist, but was still speed walking. Kagura said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't hit on you."

"Yeah, like that drunk guy who wanted to make out with me at that casino," I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

I was trying my best to keep up with Kagura without stopping my feet. But I felt my heart go a few beats faster. Then again, that does happen when you run, right?

Not long later, we were in the woods, and we could see Mayumi's house not too far away. Kagura pointed at the house, and told me, "We're close! I'll race you to her place!"

Before I could say anything, she immediately ran off, making dust fly off the ground. I sighed in grief as I thought, _She needs to wait up, dammit!_

I ran as well, but I didn't run as fast as Kagura. Obviously, she was the first to be in front of Mayumi's house. Dammit, why couldn't I be as fast as her? Oh well, at least I was able to get to Mayumi's house as well.

When I was beside Kagura, she knocked on the door multiple times, basically not stopping. In less than a minute, the door was opened by none other than Mayumi.

"Oh, hey guys!" She said in surprise. "What's up?"

Kagura was speaking before I got to tell Mayumi about the party. "We were just wondering if you'd like to come to a party with me, Madison, Gin-Chan and Shinpachi."

"I see," She replied. "Where is it held at?"

It was my turn to speak up. I told her, "It's held at Otae's bar." Mayumi rose a brow up in confusion. I could already tell why she was confused.

She asked, "But aren't bars for adults?"

Kagura and I nodded our heads. Kagura answered her question in her normal tone, "It is, but Otae wants us to come. It is still a party, though."

Mayumi thought about it for a moment, but just shrugged and answered, "I guess I can go. As long as we don't drink alcohol or have guys try to hook up on us, I'll be fine with it."

"Good," I said. "It was actually my idea to invite you. Because we should spend more time since we are friends."

She scratched the back of her head, and looked at the floor with a bit of pink on her cheeks. It seemed that she was embarrassed when I referred to her as a friend.

Kagura stepped closer to Mayumi and patted her on the head. "Mayumi-Chan, I bet we're going to have so much fun."

She gave out a chuckle as she replied, "Let's hope it will be fun."

Then, the three of us girls laughed along.

When our laugh died out, Mayumi asked us, "When will the party start?"

I answered, "Probably at nighttime."

"Alright. I'm bringing my sword just in case."

I blinked and realized that she may bring her weapon because some drunk might try to hook up with her. Even though Mayumi does snap, she is a sweet girl who is strong as well as Gintoki. Or that's what I thought.

_I should probably bring my sickle as well, just in case any chaos will happen at the party._

Before Kagura and I left, Mayumi said, "I'll be there at nighttime."

We nodded our heads in excitement, and when she waved at us, closing her door, Kagura smiled all big, and grabbed my wrist once again, running off. It was very strange that my wrist wasn't hurting. I didn't think it was because I was used to it, in fact, I was never going to get used to having my wrist hurt by being pulled by Kagura.

But in a matter of minutes, we headed back to Gintoki's house. Gintoki said to us as he was picking his nose, "That was fast."

"That's because we ran, uh-huh!" Kagura exclaimed joyfully.

I smiled along with her, and looked at the ceiling for no reason. To be honest, I was a bit excited to go to this party at Otae's bar, despite the fact that adults would get drunk off their asses.

I thought as I squinted my eyes, _I believe that the party will be just nice._

A few hours later, Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi were right in front of the door, all ready to go. I was ready as well, but was behind them. I managed to grab my sickle as Gintoki grabbed his wooden sword while Kagura grabbed her umbrella, even though it was dark. But I brought my weapon just in case anything bad would happen.

Gintoki asked the three of us in a dull tone, "Are you kids ready to go?" The three of us nodded our heads, and as soon as Gintoki let out a sigh, he opened the door, and Kagura immediately ran out, going down the stairs pretty fast.

Shinpachi exclaimed at Kagura, "Oi, Kagura-Chan! Wait for us!" Kagura was being so hyper, and excited that she was jumping up and down, non-stop. I chuckled quietly as I was following Gintoki and Shinpachi. Kagura still couldn't control her hyperactive body, so without even thinking, she ran off, dashing towards Otae's bar.

The wavy silver-haired adult male shouted at the Yato, "KAGURA-CHAN! WE TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR US!" He began to run as well. Shinpachi and I shook heads and instead of running, we just walked.

Shinpachi turned his head so that he could see me, and said to me with some sort of happy tone, "Otae said that there will also be soda there, so the kids can drink as well."

I blinked at him as I rose a brow up. I then asked him, "How many kids will be there?"

"Well, there's you, Kagura, me, and Mayumi."

"So we're the only kids going to the party?"

Shinpachi nodded his head with that smile still on his face. "Yes, that's correct. We should at least at fun there."

"Unless chaos goes on," I replied, rolling my eyes.

The teenage boy turned to see me again, and told me, "Otae will kick the drunks' butts if they try to flirt with her. Because she did say that most men treat her like an object."

I asked, basically repeating, "An object?"

"That's what she told me a while ago," Shinpachi answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

Soon, we finally arrived at Snack Smile, Otae's work place. At the front entrance, Kagura, Gintoki and Mayumi were there.

I asked them with a chuckle, "Did you wait long?"

Mayumi shook her head and answered, "Not at all, Madison-Chan."

"That's good." I gave out a smile to the others, including Mayumi, and we went into the bar. And the bar looked packed!

I caught sight of Otae, and from where I saw, she was talking to some random guy (Who we didn't know, obviously), and was smiling at him while her eyes were closed. But I didn't think that smile of hers' was good.

She said to the guy, "So what kind of job do you work?"

The guy replied all sluggish (Yep, he's drunk already), "I...My job is to have sex with tons of women."

"I see," Otae said, sounding like she didn't care at all. But just then, the guy was getting closer to her, and Otae opened her eyes, looking a bit shocked.

_Oh dear, here we go._

Just when the guy was about to grab her breast, she had an anger mark on her head, and punched him in the face. The guy immediately went into unconsciousness.

Mayumi and I shed sweat drops on our faces, and Kagura exclaimed to us, "Look! There's soda!"

"Oh, perfect!" Mayumi exclaimed back with joy. We all ran to the soda table, and grabbed plastic cups, grabbing the bottles of soda and pouring them into the cups. The sodas were Coka-Cola, Root Beer, and Sierra Mist. Wow, I didn't know they had these sodas in Edo.

I poured myself some Sierra Mist, and looking around the packed up bar, I saw one sliding door cracked open.

Usually, I wouldn't care since we were in a bar, but for some strange reason, it caught my attention, and I was pretty curious to see what was in there.

So I told Kagura and Mayumi, "I'll be right back. I'm going to look around."

"Alright," Said Kagura. "Just make sure no guy grabs your small boobs."

I chuckled as I replied, "Sure thing."

I then walked across some of the men, and was wanting to see what was behind the sliding door. I honestly haven't seen that door the last time I was here. The closer I got, the more likely I would find out what was behind that door. Part of me had a feeling that it was just a closet.

But when I was at least 20 feet close to it, I realized that there was already a closet on the other side of the bar. But would they really have two closets? Well, I had to look to find out!

Just as I was finally in front of the sliding door, I took a sip of my Sierra Mist, and opened the door some more to see what was in it. Of course, no one even bothered to see what I was doing, because everybody was distracted by everyone.

I walked inside this small area when I passed the door. It looked pretty dark, and I made sure that my sickle was in my hand, even though I didn't have a feeling that something bad would happen.

But seconds later, I found out that something bad was happening...right behind me!

The door quickly closed, and I opened my eyes widely, saying to myself in panic, "H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

For a second there, I didn't hear anyone else in the "room" with me. But as I was gripping my sickle pretty tightly, an evil chuckle came right beside my ear.

I was about to scream, but a hand covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I could only muffle. I dropped the cup that I was holding, and it went straight to the ground, spilling the Sierra Mist all over the ground. But the soda was the least of my problems. What I wanted to know was who the hell was trying to scare me!

But I noticed that a hand was reaching up to the ceiling. I could barely see anything, but when I saw a light turn on (You know, those metal "strings" for pulling just to get the light on), it was not so bright. The person who was behind me let go of my mouth, and whispered to me, "Looks like you came to this party after all."

I opened my eyes widely, and recognized the voice. But making sure, I turned my head slowly, and saw the person's face. My jaw drops slightly, and I could feel myself shaking. The guy had an evil smirk on his face.

_TAKASUGI!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I really thought I had to bring Takasugi back. XD He is my favorite character, but since Madison is basically trapped by him, there's no telling what the hell's going to happen to her! :O<strong>

**What will happen now? Madison is pretty much scared! I wish her luck!**

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) Madison once accidentally kicked a student (In school) in the stomach. She thought the person was trying to freak her out, but Madison was wrong. **

**2) Her favorite kind of fairy tale is a mermaid. She loves how it's part-human and part-fish. And Madison doesn't care if they're real or not.**

**3) Whenever she sees a woman taking her clothes off in the locker room (In gym at school), she turns around, and thinks that it's very awkward. Don't ask why.**

**4) Madison would rather do dancing than singing. **

**5) The latest Madison has stayed up is 4:30 in the morning. That happened when she was in the 8th grade.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 52! Please review! :)**


	53. Swords and sickles don't mix

**Uh-Oh. Madison has found Takasugi, and now she's in a "closet" with him! What will he do to her? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Well, I'm not a huge fan of villains and such, but Takasugi and Kamui are acceptions. But Takasugi will always be my favorite hot male in Gintama. *Perverted smile* ;) **

* * *

><p>The closet drew my attention, and I went in it, just for curiosity. Boy, did I make a huge mistake there.<p>

Somehow, I have found Takasugi Shinsunke in this so-called closet, and when I was scared as hell, he whispered in my ear, "Looks like you came to the party after all."

I was frightened. Frightened as if I was going to die. But was he going to kill me? Well, I never know.

He loosened me, but I gripped my sickle tightly, and asked him in a low tone, "What're you doing here?"

Takasugi gave out a chuckle as he answered, "I miss going to parties, you know what I mean?"

"No, I'm asking why you came to this bar."

"Well, young lady, I came here to destroy this bar. Even though I do plan on destroying Edo, I may start off with this bar."

I blinked in confusion, and asked in with a bit of anger, "Why?"

"Why, you ask?" He said with an evil chuckle. "Because lots of men go here, and I would love to see blood come out of them."

I clenched my teeth as I thought, _What the hell's wrong with him? _

He grabbed my wrist, and asked me as if I didn't know already, "Remember what I did to you last time we met?"

My eyes widen in shock, and I had a flashback of when he "kidnapped" me. True, Kagura saved me, but I was still scared to meet Takasugi again. Now, I was looking at him in the eyes, and from what I saw, he had the eyes of a monster. A monster that likes to kill, no matter who it is, strong or weak. And despite me having a sickle in my hand, I could feel myself shaking from fear.

Takasugi noticed my hand shaking, and began to laugh. He said, "Are you afraid?"

I wanted to shout, but I couldn't. I continued to give him an angry look as I replied with a growl, "Like hell I am!"

"Is that so?" He turned around, and creaked open the sliding door. As soon as he did that, he pulled my wrist, and forced me to look through the creak while many people were still partying.

Takasugi pointed at something, or someone, and said, "And it looks like Mayumi-Chan came as well." When he said 'Mayumi', my eyes widened in terror.

Mayumi did tell me that she escaped from Takasugi's ship a while ago, and she does have fear in her, but she still has a small crush on Takasugi.

I was in panic. I certainly didn't want Takasugi to go up to Mayumi, and try to fight her, otherwise Mayumi would obviously be scared.

The one-eyed male said in a low tone, "I haven't seen her in so long. Maybe I should go say 'hello' to her." He gave out a chuckle, and was about to put his head-cover on, and go out of the "closet", but I refused to let him scare Mayumi.

So I swung my sickle, and positioned the blade right in front of Takasugi's face. It was very close to him, but he didn't flinch. I wasn't surprised at that because he was a dangerous criminal, and he could kill another human being without hesitation, and sometimes without warning.

He stopped for a second, and turned his head very slowly, looking at me in the eyes. I warned him with a glare coming from my face, "Don't you dare try."

He curved the corner of his lips, and formed a smirk while narrowing his eyes at me. The purple-haired samurai asked as if it weren't already obvious, "My, you don't want your friend to get hurt?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

All Takasugi did was give out a chuckle. He then told me, "Did Mayumi-Chan tell you the story of when I took her into my ship, and held her prisoner."

"She did," I replied. "And I'm not letting that happen to her again."

He lifted his hand up, and touched the blade of my sickle with his index finger, feeling the smooth touch to it. He asked without looking at me, "You're going to try to protect Mayumi, my old friend?"

I had found out that I was in my dark side, because my body felt slightly different than from a few minutes ago. For Takasugi saying that Mayumi was his old friend, I had major disbelief.

I asked back, "How could you be friends with her if you kept her prisoner?" The blade of my sickle was still inches in front of Takasugi's face. I didn't want him to create chaos in this bar, especially when we were just having a party.

Takasugi brought out another chuckle just as he was touching the top of my blade. "She actually liked to hang out with me. Even towards Bansai. And speaking of Bansai, I told him that I once took you to my ship."

I opened my eyes widely once again, and thought loudly in my head, _You better stay away from Mayumi! Just god knows what could happen if she saw you again!_

I made a bit of a smile, but it wasn't a joyful smile, obviously. I said to the samurai, "I could care less on who you told, I just want you to stay away from Mayumi!"

"Do you care about the girl that much?" He asked as he stared at me with a cold expression.

I wasn't affected by his expression, but I will admit, I was getting a bit scared, even when I was trying to be brave towards the most dangerous criminal in Edo.

Trying not to show my fear, I told him, "I do. She's my friend. An actual friend who makes Mayumi happy."

"What do you mean, child? I sometimes make her happy as well."

"Enough with your bullshit! I'm not letting you take Mayumi again!"

He kept staring at me as he replied in a rhetorical question, "How many times are you going to say that? Honestly, she can't win in a fight with me."

A drop of sweat was coming down my face, and as I was about to speak again, he pushed the handle of my sickle, and walked closer to me. My heart was beating from fear, and I couldn't blink because of how scared I was. I was really hoping that he wouldn't kill me, because I didn't want my family and friends to wonder where I was. Well, my family is still worried about me because I got sucked into the Gintama world.

I continued to knit my brows as I exclaimed, "Just because you're dangerous in Edo, doesn't mean you get to try to scare the hell out of my friend!"

He chuckled, "But I like scaring her."

Right there, he was about an inch in front of me. Too many thoughts were going through my mind, and I wanted to know what the hell he was going to do.

_Mayumi, I'll protect you! I won't let you see Takasugi here!_

He lifted my chin up, and whispered in front of my face, "Don't try to fight me here. You wouldn't want to cause a scene now, would you?" I blinked, and realized that he was actually right. I wouldn't want to cause chaos in Otae's bar, plus I didn't want the others to know that Takasugi Shinsuke was here.

Both Gintoki and Kagura would be furious, but I knew that Gintoki would be more angry than Kagura, and Mayumi would be in a panic if she knew. So I tried my best to not fight him, yet there was an urge for me to do it.

But it didn't stop me from gripping my sickle so tightly. When he whispered one more comment, sweat was now coming down my face.

"Next time you and your friends see me, there will be a chaotic fight going on."

He let go of my chin, and put his head-cover back on. He told me in his normal tone, "I know you're afraid. And so is Mayumi-Chan." He opened the sliding door, and managed to get out without anyone being suspicious of him.

Just when I saw him go out the front door, leaving the bar for good, my legs trembled, and I fell to the ground (On my butt). My eyes still couldn't blink.

_"There will be a chaotic fight going on"? What is that supposed to mean?_

The words he told me didn't really make much sense. My hands began to clench as I closed my eyes half-way. I then decided to get out of this "closet" and get back to my friends before they wonder what's taking me so long.

So I stood up slowly, and began to walk out with my sickle still in my sweaty hand. Yep, even my hands were sweating.

When I was finally out of that "closet", I cleared my throat up, and walked back to Kagura and Mayumi.

The two of them saw me, and Mayumi gave me a sweet smile.

She exclaimed, "There you are, Madison-Chan! I was this close to come looking for you!"

I blinked my brown eyes at the younger girl, and gave her a smile back. I replied to Mayumi, "Now you don't have to." She chuckled.

I knew that I could not tell Mayumi that I had just met Takasugi again. As I said before, it would obviously scare her. I couldn't tell Kagura either, because otherwise she would have fury in her body. So I didn't tell them. I just kept my mouth shut.

Kagura asked me bluntly, "Where did you go anyway, Madison-Chan?"

I turned my head to look at Kagura, and stared at her for a moment. I knew that I was hesitating, but I had to think of something quick before they would realize something bad happened. Well, it wasn't that bad, but it was definitively not good.

I answered Kagura's question, "I went to the bathroom...and wanted to get away from the crowded area for just a few minutes."

"Ah, I see." Kagura took another sip of the soda that she was drinking, and continued, "By the way, what happened to your cup of soda?"

Immediately, I told her, "I accidentally dropped it, and people were kicking the cup, so I didn't bother finding it."

"That makes sense. After all, a party basically means that it'll get crowded, uh-huh."

Mayumi began to speak with a sigh. "Sadly, Kagura-Chan's right."

I nodded my head in agreement, and decided to get a different plastic cup. I poured myself some more Sierra Mist, and the first sip I took was a big one. But I made a mistake there. I accidentally inhaled the soda in my throat, and I began to cough, with some soda coming out of my mouth.

Both Kagura and Mayumi opened their eyes widely, and the two of them were getting away from me so that soda wouldn't get on their clothes. Fortunately, no soda got on them.

Mayumi exclaimed, "Whoa, Madison! Are you okay?"

I made a fist, and hit my chest multiple times before replying to the younger girl, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just inhaled while drinking."

"I hate it when that happens."

"Same here."

That does happen to me sometimes. I can inhale while drinking any drink (Except alcohol, obviously), and not even realize it. It sucks, but it can happen to anybody.

Anyways, I took a few more small sips of the Sierra Mist, and looking around, the three of us saw a group of men throw up in garbage cans. I was just glad they didn't throw up on the floor. Otherwise it would not look pretty. And I would bet that Otae would beat the crap out of them.

The time was now 11:48 p.m. The party was just about over because a few people were heading out of the bar, going home, hopefully.

Otae handed out a broom to Kyubei, and asked her, "Kyu-Chan, would you mind sweeping in that area?" She pointed at a spot on the floor.

Kyubei shook her head and answered with a smile, "I don't mind. I'd do anything for you, Otae-Chan." It was not surprising that her cheeks were pink. It was because she was gay for her! But it's not like I'm against gays, in fact, I'm not a sexist.

Gintoki landed hand on my shoulder, and asked me as he was picking his nose, "You ready to go?"

I looked up to the adult, and nodded my head with a gentle smile. Of course, I couldn't forget that I saw and met Takasugi again.

_I'm just glad Takasugi didn't kill me!_

I gave out a sigh of relief as Kagura nudged her arm against mine. When I looked into her eyes, she gave me a smile while closing her eyes. Mayumi did the same thing, only she said, "Well, I'm going home. It was nice coming to this party."

"Same here," Kagura replied to Mayumi.

My smile was a bit bigger because I really did have a good time, aside from meeting Takasugi.

Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and I walked out of the bar, going back to the Yorozuya place just as Mayumi waved at the four of us. We waved back, and were continuing to walk. Gintoki scratched the back of his head while Shinpachi just showed a cheerful expression.

"Wasn't that a nice party?" Shinpachi asked the rest of us.

Gintoki waved his hand up and down, and answered, "It was good, except it was pretty loud."

"Right, but at least everyone was having a good time."

"That's true, Shinpachi. But the part where people were puking...that was disgusting."

I made a cracked smile at him, and thought, _That was pretty nasty._

But I also answered Shinpachi's question in some sort of cheerful tone, "I liked the party. The soda was good as well."

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it," Shinpachi said with a smile on his face.

I looked up at the dark sky, and gave myself a warm smile. And since the sky was clear, I could also see lots of stars. It looked so beautiful that I didn't want to stop looking at it. However, I still had to watch out, in case I would most likely bump into something.

So I looked straight again, and felt a chilling breeze on my face.

It was a cool night, and I was glad Mayumi also came with us.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Now was THAT a close one? XD Yay, Takasugi didn't hurt Madison! And thank god Mayumi didn't see him, because then she would really be scared! Well, Madison was the only one who knew he was there.<strong>

**5 more facts about Madison!**

**1) She hates racists more than sexists.**

**2) If she could wish for one thing, the thing that Madison would wish would have to be to fly. Don't ask why, she just likes the feeling to fly.**

**3) Madison ran a marathon on watching Gintama, and the most episodes that she managed to watch in one day is 16 episodes.**

**4) Besides Gintama, another one of her favorite animes is Angel Beats.**

**5) Madison likes to see blood in TV shows and anime, just not her blood.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 53! Please review! :)**


	54. Dolphins are too cute not to hug

**This will probably just be a random chapter. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I would like to thank you for pointing out my mistake! Haha! XD It was actually Gintoki's nose. Why would he pick Madison's nose anyways? O.O But everyone makes mistakes. And believe me, the rest of the chapters will have little to no mistakes in them (I make sure that there're no mistakes)! XD Again, thank you for pointing out my mistake. :) Changing topic: Yes, I can have a "dirty" mind about Takasugi. ;) **

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya and I were excited today for one reason. We were going on a boat today and see dolphins and whales!<p>

We were at the beach on a hot day. I wore a purple tang-top and green short-shorts. They weren't jean shorts, but they were stretchable.

The Yorozuya wore just T-shirts and shorts as well, but their clothes weren't like mine.

As we were about to get on the boat, we heard a few voices, which were actually familiar.

One voice said, "We're here!"

I blinked, and turned my head around. It was Keishani!

Shinpachi turned his head as well, and opened his eyes very widely. Not surprisingly, he began to turn pink. I chuckled inside, so that he wouldn't hear me laugh. Keishani's wings were obviously covered, because the fairies in her village were told not to have their wings shown to humans. Otherwise they would be captured, and be shown to crowds, taking their pictures and such.

As Keishani was closer to him, she turned pink as well. She tilted her head down, and said to Shinpachi, "H-Hello, Shinpachi-San. It's nice to see you again."

"Same here," Shinpachi hesitantly replied.

I thought, realizing, _Hold on. I thought Keishani said 'we're here'. So there isn't another fairy beside her? Unless..._

My eyes opened widely, and I noticed that Mekara must've been hiding in Keishani's pocket that was on her unbuttoned shirt. I smiled slightly, and I noticed that Gintoki and Kagura weren't seeing them.

But Gintoki turned around, and exclaimed at Shinpachi and I, "Oi! Hurry up, you two!"

"Coming, Gintoki-San!" I exclaimed back. "We're just bringing two more friends!"

"Huh?"

Shinpachi grabbed Keishani's hand, and pulled her on the boat so that we could get going, and see the dolphins and whales. When the boat started, we could see the driver of the boat close the door, so that he wouldn't be distracted. I chuckled, and sat down on the bench.

Kagura blinked, and stared at Keishani for a moment before saying, "So who exactly are you?"

Keishani stared back, but wasn't afraid of saying anything. She replied, "My name is Keishani. Nice to meet you." She lifted her hand up, wanting to shake Kagura's hand. At first, Kagura looked suspicious of the fairy (But she didn't know that yet). Seconds later, she saw that Keishani was a good guy (Yet she's a girl).

Kagura gave out a small smile, and shook Keishani's hand. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Kagura, uh-huh."

The fairy gave out a chuckle as she turned her head to see Gintoki. She shook hands with him as well, but Gintoki picked his nose, and gave her a straight look.

The rest of us sat down on the bench, and waited for a bit. Thankfully, there was a hood over the boat so that we wouldn't get heat stroke. I would definitively not want that, because then I would feel like I'm drying even though I wouldn't really die.

The second voice exclaimed at the bigger fairy, "Keishani! It's too damn hot in here! Let me out!" Gintoki and Kagura had shocked look on their faces.

Kagura pointed at Keishani's pocket, and asked, "Is there a robot in there?"

The smaller fairy got out, and exclaimed at the Yato with a mad look on her face, "I'm not a robot! I'm Keishani's friend!"

I laughed, and told Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, this is Mekara. Keishani's friend."

"I just said that," Mekara muttered.

Gintoki asked Shinpachi while he was still picking his nose, "Oi, Shinpachi. Who are these two? And why did they come along when we don't even know them?"

Finally, it was Shinpachi's turn to ask. He explained to Gintoki, "Don't tell anyone else about this. Not even the boat driver." That was the first thing he said. "These two are fairies, but Keishani is covering her wings up so that no one else in Edo can see them. But since we're on a boat, and we don't see anyone else on the beach, it's safe for us to tell you. However, I must explain quietly so that the boat driver won't hear me."

Gintoki raised a brow up, and he actually looked like he was interested in it!

The teenage boy continued to explain as he pushed his glasses up. "Me and Madison went on a walk a couple of days ago, and we first saw Mekara. She showed us her village, which is called 'Fairika'. She then showed us her friend, Keishani. The two of them told us that they have a queen there. We managed to see her, but the queen told us that if anyone else, besides you and Kagura, knew about the fairies and their village, then she would have our memories of them erased. However, we swore to them that we would only tell you two. So she won't erase our memories."

The wavy-haired samurai scratched the back of his head, and replied, "I see. Was the queen attractive?"

I laughed again, and it was my turn to talk. I told him, "She was beautiful, but Mekara told us that there are only girl fairies in their village. She also told us that most of them get a bit shy towards guys, even though they've probably never met one."

"Is that so? Is that why Keshapi is blushing towards Shinpachi?" He pointed at Shinpachi, but when he heard Gintoki's mispronunciation on Keishani's name, he flipped out. I wouldn't blame him, though, because I was not happy with that either.

Shinpachi exclaimed, "It's not Keshapi! Her name is _Keishani_!"

Kagura picked her nose with her index finger, and said without looking at anyone, "That's kind of a hard name to remember. What kind of names to these fairies have?"

Mekara made a pout at the Yato, and sort of shouted (But since she was a small fairy, it wasn't that loud), "They're not hard to remember! Shinpachi and Madison remembered our names when we saw them!"

"But why were you hiding in Keishaka's pocket?"

"First of all, her name is Keishani! Don't mess up her name! Secondly, we already told you that I can't be seen! Neither can Keishani's wings!"

I walked up to Kagura, and landed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled her finger out of her nose, and looked up to me. Her blue eyes met my brown eyes. I told her, "Kagura-Chan. Please get their names right. It's not nice."

She paused for a second, but closed her eyes, and gave out a sigh of grief. She replied, "Sorry, it's just that...well, never mind. I'll try to get their names right, unless I forget." I smiled slightly.

I walked back to the bench and sat down once again. As the boat continued to float on the water, everyone sighed in boredom. Well, we had nothing to do. We just had to wait until we could at least see a dolphin or a whale. I crossed my legs, and waved my hand at my face, trying to cool myself down. I then began to sweat and sweat was coming onto my tang-top. Of course, it was hot out since it was summer, so it made perfect sense.

Kagura felt her forehead, and wiped some sweat off of her as well. She looked at it for a moment, and with Gintoki sitting right next to her, she wiped her sweat on Gintoki's T-shirt.

Gintoki flipped out, and shouted at the red-haired Yato, "OI! DON'T JUST WIPE SWEAT ON ME! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

She turned her head away from him, and told him, "What's more disgusting is your sexual pleasure!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? YOU DON'T KNOW ALL THE INFORMATION ABOUT ME!"

I shook my head and thought, _Kagura-Chan, do you really need to make fun of Gintoki's love for women?_

Suddenly, Keishani began to chuckle. I turned my head and asked her, "Is it that funny?" Keishani nodded her head, and I could see Shinpachi turning pink again. He was totally in love with her, no doubt about it.

I gave Shinpachi a small smile as Gintoki saw Shinpachi's face. He asked him, "Are you in love with this girl?"

The teenage boy yelped, and now his face was completely red. He hesitantly answered his question with his brows knitted, "D-Don't judge me."

That wasn't his exact answer, but with him saying something like that, he couldn't really tell Gintoki the truth, but he couldn't lie either. I didn't bother saying anything because then I would embarrass Shinpachi even more than he was already.

Kagura pointed at Shinpachi and Keishani, and exclaimed to them in a song, "Shinpachi and Keishani, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She had a smile on her face, but she didn't laugh. Strange, I thought she would laugh. Well, at least she wasn't making fun of them.

Keishani and Shinpachi shouted at Kagura, "DON'T TEASE US!" From there, the two of them looked at each other, with sparkles in their eyes. Even though I couldn't hear their hearts beating, I already knew that their hearts were pounding as they kept staring at each other.

The two suddenly got a bit closer to each other. When Mekara saw this, she gave out a sweet smile, and pushed Keishani's head, making her lips land on Shinpachi.

Gintoki, Kagura and I opened our eyes widely as we saw them kissing. But it was kind of a long kiss. They obviously didn't show tongue, which was good, because I would not want to see that since I would get a bit bashful.

They quickly drifted their lips apart, and now, they couldn't even look at each other. Keishani and Shinpachi looked at their knees, with blushes on their faces.

Kagura and I looked at each other, and chuckled quietly.

Just then, the driver of the boat opened the door, and exclaimed, "Oi! There's some dolphins now!"

When I heard those words, I smiled big, and was very excited to see these dolphins. Even if there weren't whales as well, I was still happy.

The Yorozuya, plus the fairies, and I ran at the edge of the boat, and in the clear blue water, we could see more than two dolphins swimming quickly from underneath the boat.

A smile went across Kagura's face. Same with Mekara, Keishani and Shinpachi. I didn't know if Gintoki was excited or not, but he just showed a tiny smile.

_Well, at least he's smiling._

I actually wanted Gintoki to be excited for once. Because most of the time, he could be a boring person. He wouldn't show his excitement to his friends or anyone else.

Mekara had to hide in Keishani's pocket because the driver came out of the small room, and walked up to us, pointing at the dolphins.

The driver said, "These dolphins are very friendly." After that, he asked us, "Does anyone want to try to swim with one of the dolphins?"

The five of us (Mekara was still in the pocket of Keishani's unbuttoned shirt) stared at the boat driver. It looked like none of them wanted to.

Kagura said as she waved her hand up and down, "Nah, I can't be in the sun without my umbrella."

Gintoki said, "I don't even like dolphins all that much."

Keishani just shook her head without saying a word. I had a feeling that it was because her wings would show in the water, but I never know. Still, she didn't want to go in with the dolphin.

I raised my hand up, and answered the driver, "I will."

He smiled at me, and replied with a smile as well, "Very well. Follow me." He waved his hand at me, motioning me to follow him. I followed him, and we walked until we were back in the control room. He opened up a big rectangular box, and pulled out the swimming gear. It was like the swimming gear back home, only there was a helmet, shaped like a sphere.

But from where I see it, the glass was thick, so I wasn't too worried in myself. Giving the driver a smile, I asked, "Am I supposed to wear it?"

He chuckled and nodded as he said, "Yes, miss. Just put this on, and you can go in the water."

"Thank you," I replied.

I didn't need privacy because all I needed to do was slip into this gear. I got the suit under my feet (I took off my shoes), and pulled the suit up on my body. As soon as I did that, the driver looked around to make sure that it was on correctly. He gave me a thumbs up, and I knew that it was okay.

I continued to smile as I got the thick glass helmet on. It was attached to suit, and I was ready to go in the water. I walked towards the edge of the ship, and Kagura sort of laughed.

She said, "You look silly in that swimming gear!"

I looked down, and realized that she was right. I did look silly.

I replied, "You're right. But you should know that this is the only swim gear."

"Oh, right." She stopped laughing.

I was now going over the edge, and within a few seconds, I jumped into the water, and I was under it. Of course, I was floating, but at least I was sinking into the water. That would obviously be bad.

But I managed to swim under the water, and even though the water wasn't clear, I could see one dolphin...heading towards me! I was taken by surprise because the dolphin was swimming kind of rapidly.

But as the dolphin was getting closer and closer to me, he (Or she, can never tell the difference of sex in dolphins) stopped swimming. It made a noise, and was then pretty close to me.

I stared at the dolphins eyes as I thought, _Wow. This is more amazing than the last time I've ridden on a dolphin._

A while ago, back home, I rode on a dolphin, and it was amazing. But I know that not all dolphins are friendly.

I lifted my hands up, and touched the dolphin's cheek (If it is a cheek). The dolphin made another noise as he/she made my hands let go of the cheek, and began to swim around me.

I said to myself quietly, "This dolphin..."

The gentle animal swam back to me, only to have its beak touch my arm. I looked into its eyes again, and decided to get on its back, but gently.

So I swam on its back, and it began to swim quickly. I held onto its fin so that I wouldn't get off roughly despite me being in the water. But as I held on tight, the ride felt amazing.

I missed it. Riding on a dolphin.

The dolphin swam for a few minutes before the animal decided to stop. I got off of him/her, and I touched the dolphin again.

Without thinking, I said to the animal, "Thank you."

I smiled, and went out of the water, and onto the boat. I took off the thick helmet as Kagura exclaimed, "Did the dolphin hurt you?"

I shook my head as I answered, "No, Kagura-Chan. The dolphin didn't hurt me. In fact, it let me get on its back."

"You were riding on it?"

"Yeah, but it's not the first time I've ridden on a dolphin."

The others smiled and I stood up.

I thought, _When I go home, I will definitively tell my sister everything on what happen._

After I had taken off the swimming gear, we were heading back to the beach. Of course, it was still hot, but I still had a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I apologize if this was a bit rushed. ^^" And also, I had a bit of trouble on what Madison would do in this chapter. But you want to know how I got this idea? Well, I was in my science class, and we watched a movie about the sea creatures, and suddenly, there were dolphins in it. So the idea of Madison riding on a dolphin popped into my head! XD<strong>

**Sorry about the part where Madison was putting the swimming gear on, but I'm not good at explaining these kinds of swimming gear. So I'm sorry (again) if it was a bit confusing. ^^"**

**And yes, it has been three weeks since Madison came into the Gintama world. But I'm always forgetting to add that (I mean, Madison saying that it has been three weeks)! DX**

**I don't have anymore facts about Madison right now. I don't think it's the last time I'll add facts, but I also don't think I'll have anymore facts about her anytime soon. :P**

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter 54 anyways! Please review! :)**


	55. Doctors and medicines just suck

**Just another random chapter, nothing else to say. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I would prefer stretchable shorts as well, but I don't mind jean shorts. :P**

* * *

><p>I was very happy that I got to ride on a dolphin today. Even the Yorozuya liked to watch the dolphins swim in the oceans.<p>

When we were heading back to the Yorozuya place, we waved good-bye to Keishani and Mekara, and they went home. I could already tell that Shinpachi was going to see Keishani again because they have a crush on each other. I would tease Shinpachi about his love to her, but I'm not that mean, so I kept my mouth shut.

As we were finally arriving at Gintoki's house, the wavy-haired samurai scratched the back of his head and asked us, "Did you have a good time?"

Me and Kagura nodded our heads cheerfully. Kagura exclaimed, "It was so cool to see Madison-Chan riding on a dolphin, uh-huh!"

I chuckled, and admitted, "It was nice riding on a dolphin again. But I know that not all dolphins are nice to humans or Yatos."

"Really?" Kagura asked as she stared into my brown eyes. "I thought they were supposed to be adorable."

I gave out yet another chuckle, and told Kagura, "Well, don't think that, Kagura-Chan."

She didn't say anything else. But from what we heard was an idiotic voice from a person we already knew.

"Hey, China. What's with the outfit you're wearing? Were you trying to be more sexy?"

Kagura turned her head, and already knew that it was Okita Sougo. She gave him a glare and exclaimed at him, "No, dumbass! We went to see dolphins! And you didn't get to, so ha!"

"I don't give a shit, anyways. Dolphins are stupid."

There, the Yato puffed up her cheeks, and dashed towards him. She jumped off the ground, and reached her leg out to kick him, but he took a step to the right and made her "fall" to the ground by her bottom.

She stood up quickly, and rubbed her bottom for a second before turning back around, and giving the Shinsengumi member another glare. Only this time, the glare was caused to have an aura above Kagura.

Of course, Okita wasn't afraid. I thought as I face-palmed myself, _Here we go. Another fight between them._

He told her right before they started fighting, "Watch your step, China."

Kagura had an anger mark on her head, and within a millisecond, she dashed, really fast, towards Okita. Okita dodged yet again as Kagura was about to punch him.

I rolled my eyes and didn't even want to see them fight again. But since there was nothing I could do to stop them, I figured it was best to let them do their job. After all, Kagura wants to win over Okita.

I walked up the stairs, and went inside Gintoki's house. There, Gintoki and Shinpachi shouted at someone, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Since I was behind them, I had to go around Shinpachi so that I could tell who they were yelling at. I blinked, and found out that Zenzo Hattori was looking through the desk. I could feel a drop of sweat go down my face. I also stood all dumbstruck, and didn't even know what to say.

_What IS he doing here?_

Zenzo managed to spot us (Even though his hair always covered his eyes), and asked the three of us, "Have you guys seen my prescription?"

Gintoki now had an anger mark on his cheek. He ran quickly towards the ninja, and hit him in the head hard. Immediately, Zenzo hit his face on Gintoki's desk.

He shouted, "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The ninja rubbed his head, and finally answered Gintoki's question, "I thought I had left my prescription here."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU LEFT IT HERE? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU EVEN CAME HERE?" Gintoki shouted at him once again.

As Zenzo continued to rub his head, he walked to one of the couches, and sat down, trying to think.

After his hand was off his head, he explained, "I sneaked in here a month ago, and I could've sworn my stuff fell out of my pocket."

I blinked and thought, _Does he even have pockets?_

Zenzo crossed his legs and arms, and said, "I really have to go to the hospital today so that I can see if my hemorrhoids will get treated."

Shinpachi made a cracked smile, and asked the ninja, "Haven't you tried that before?"

"I have, but I almost fell into the doctors tricks. And worse, that guy wasn't even a doctor!"

I stood still, and wondered, _That's right. Gintoki and Zenzo were once in the hospital. And the doctor told them that "something" would've exploded inside them. But instead, the so-called doctor was about to kill them until Sa-Chan saved them. _

I did remember that part in Gintama. Also the part where Sa-Chan shoved a candle inside Zenzo's...you know what? I'm not going to say it. It's too awkward.

Anyways, Gintoki rested his arm in his kimono, and asked Zenzo as if it weren't obvious, "Are your hemorrhoids getting worse?" Gintoki scoffed after he had asked that.

Zenzo sighed, "Not so much, but it's still irritating." He turned his head, and pointed at me, asking me, "Who're you?"

I opened my eyes widely, but introduced myself, "My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you." I bowed and then stood back up in a matter of seconds.

The ninja didn't say anything. But he just muttered, "I'm Zenzo Hattori."

It made me wonder if he was used to having his eyes covered by his hair. Because no one can even see them! Well, even if I can't see his eyes, I don't really care for Zenzo himself.

I decided to let it slide, and instead, I said, "So why are you telling us that your suffering is worse?"

Zenzo answered, "First of all, the silver-haired guy already asked me. Second of all, I don't want to go to the hospital by myself. That's another reason why I came here."

I turned to Gintoki, and could see that he had a disgusted look on his face. He waved his arms frantically, and hollered, "NO WAY! WE'RE NOT GOING WITH YOU! THAT'D BE TOO AWKWARD!"

The ninja tried to convince Gintoki by saying, "But I'm embarrassed enough to go to a hospital by myself. Just come with me so that I feel more easy."

"MORE EASY? IT WON'T BE EASY FOR US!"

I sighed, and landed my hand on the back of my head. I said, "Fine, we'll go with you. But you should know that we're not involved in this situation."

"Got it," Zenzo immediately replied.

Gintoki turned his head quickly to see me, and asked me as if I was crazy, "MADISON-CHAN! WHY DID YOU AGREE?"

I looked into Gintoki's eyes and told him without hesitation, "Because he won't leave until we agree. And that's why I agreed."

He paused for a moment, but then gave out a grunt. "Ugh, alright!" He was now facing Zenzo. "Hattori-San, if you make us look bad, I'll kick your ass so hard, that your hemorrhoids will get even worse!"

"Just come with me," He said.

After that, he stood up off the couch, and walked towards the door. Gintoki leaned over to me, and whispered in my ear, "Madison-Chan, I'm irritated now!"

I whispered back, "Well, if I didn't agree, then he would've begged us."

He scoffed yet again, but I ignored it.

When we were down the stairs, Shinpachi asked Kagura as she was STILL fighting with Okita, "Kagura-Chan, are you coming with us?"

The Yato answered while she wasn't looking at Shinpachi, "Nope. I'm still fighting with this bastard, uh-huh!"

"Alright then."

With that being said, we went away from the fight. I rolled my eyes at the two, and was pretty quiet. And yes, we were still in our clothes from when we went on the boat, so we didn't have time to change (Except for Gintoki, because somehow, he managed to slip into his casual outfit quickly).

As we were walking towards the hospital (The one Zenzo was going to), Gintoki picked his nose, and said, "How did you even get this suffering, Hattori-San?"

Zenzo answered, "It was a long time ago, so I don't even remember."

"EH?" He exclaimed. Gintoki was obviously confused. To be honest, I was confused as well. I don't even know what hemorrhoids are. And even if they did explain what they were in the anime, I would probably forget. But it didn't really matter since it had nothing to do with me.

A few minutes later, we finally arrived at the hospital. Zenzo was, not surprisingly, taking the lead since he was the one who had to go. The doors slid open, and we walked inside, where the breeze from the air conditioner was hitting our faces.

The ninja walked up to the front counter, and said, "Hello, I'm here to see my Doctor."

The nurse closed her eyes, and made a smile, replying, "Are you Zenzo Hattori?"

He nodded his head as he was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Even though I couldn't see his embarrassment, there was no doubt that he was embarrassed.

Not soon later, his doctor came up, and told Zenzo, "Ah, there you are, Hattori-San. Follow me, and we'll see how your hemorrhoids are so far."

The ninja motioned us to follow him. Seriously? Couldn't we have just waited in the waiting hall, that way it wouldn't be even more weird? Whatever.

I whispered to Shinpachi, "Why does he still want us to follow him?"

Shinpachi just shrugged. "Wish I knew. But we'll get through with this, don't worry."

Zenzo's doctor opened up a door, and let him (And us, weirdly) inside the room. Gintoki, Shinpachi and I sat in some chairs while Zenzo sat in a chair in front of his doctor.

The doctor looked at his clipboard for a second before telling the highly-skilled ninja, "Hm, well, Hattori-San, it seems that your hemorrhoids are getting worse."

"I figured," He sighed. "Will something inside me explode? Because a different doctor told me that a while ago."

The doctor blinked and looked at him like he was crazy. Well, Zenzo was crazy, because that was definitively not true. The doctor gave out a laugh, and told Zenzo again, "No. What you need to do, though, to lower your suffering, is to take care of yourself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What I'm saying is that you've been jumping too much."

"I'm a ninja, for crying out loud!" Zenzo exclaimed at his doctor.

His doctor waved his hand up and down, and tried to calm him down. "Look, Hattori-San. We can see what your insides look like since, as I said, your hemorrhoids are getting worse."

Zenzo scratched his chin, but replied, "Alright. But I won't like it."

"Okay, you may get undressed."

There, Gintoki looked so disgusted, he stood up quickly off the chair, and shouted, "WE'RE OUT OF HERE! WE DON'T WANNA SEE ZENZO'S ASS!" He grabbed Shinpachi and my wrists, and pulled us out of the room. Gintoki was running so fast, that I couldn't run quickly enough. But since he pulled on our wrists, we were pretty much being dragged.

Gintoki sped up, and dashed out of the hospital, and back to his house.

Shinpachi shouted at Gintoki, "GIN-SAN! NOT SO ROUGH! THAT HURTS, YOU KNOW!"

The samurai ignored Shinpachi, and he kept running until we were up the stairs. He finally let go of our wrists, but I exclaimed at him, "Ouch! You didn't have to pull us that hard!"

He scratched the top of his head, and replied, "Look, I just wanted to get out of there, because I was disgusted already!"

I shook my head and told the boys, "I'm going to change." They nodded their heads, and I grabbed my outfit so that I could change into it. But for some reason, I wanted to wear my "regular" clothes again.

I went to the closet, and looked at my clothes for a moment and thought, _It's been three weeks since I got sucked here._

I gave out a quiet sigh, and changed. Boy, was I missing home so much.

* * *

><p><strong>I SERIOUSLY needed to add Zenzo in here. XD Because I realized that he hasn't been introduced to Madison until now. :P<strong>

**Oh, and I'm trying to end this story at chapter 72, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 55! Please review! :)**


	56. Friends stick together

**Don't have anything to say except enjoy! I never have anything to say anymore, do I?**

**Angelbott: Well, it was SUPPOSED to be weird! XD After all, Gintama had weird puns, weird jokes, and even weird characters! LOL And to be honest, I also (Sort of) feel sorry for Zenzo. :P**

* * *

><p>The next day, I was in my usual short-skirted yukata. Actually, I can't exactly tell the difference between a kimono and a yukata. So it doesn't really matter (To me) if my outfit is a kimono or yukata.<p>

I walked in Edo, on my own because I wanted to be alone for now...to just think.

I gave out a sigh of depression and thought, _I've been away from home for three weeks! And I still don't know how to get back! Will I EVER go home?_

I made my feet stop. I blinked and thought about that time where that Polish girl, Miyo, was fighting that evil man.

_That's right. After she had won that fight, she disappeared and went home._

I set my hand on my forehead and let out another sigh. Figuring out how to get home, I decided to go to a friends' house. And it's someone who is a teenager, but can use a sword.

Yep, you guessed it. Mayumi Kurosawa.

My feet began to walk again, and headed straight for Mayumi's place. I sort of wanted some comfort from her, but then again, I could've asked Kagura. Well, I wanted to talk a walk alone in the first place, so I must've been confusing myself.

As I was in the woods, I spotted her house. It was quiet, as usual, and that was pretty much a good thing. I didn't mind noisy streets, but what I despise hearing are fights and people screaming for no reason.

My lips curved and formed a smile as I was approaching her home. Suddenly, Mayumi walked out of her home, and blinked, spotting me walking towards her.

She smiled and said, "Good morning, Madison-Chan."

"Morning, Mayumi-Chan," I replied with a chuckle.

Mayumi jumped on the ground, and crouched down, pulling some weeds out. She asked me, "How's it going?"

I replied, "Fine."

"Are you just visiting?"

I nodded my head as I answered, "Sort of. I was just walking, but I suddenly thought about...home."

Mayumi looked up to me as she continued to pull the weeds off the ground. She furrowed her brows slightly, and asked me as if she knew, "You mean your home, in your world?" I nodded my head first, then just tilted it. She stood up, and added, "It must be hard being away from home for so long."

"Yes, Mayumi-Chan," I said. "Even though it's been three weeks, I still feel very sad. I miss my family so much."

Mayumi dropped the weeds and made it into a pile. She walked towards me, and before I knew it, she hugged me.

She quietly said without looking at me, "I know how you feel. I lost my parents when I was very young."

I patted her head as she continued to hug me. I blinked, and turned my head to see...water?

I asked Mayumi with curiosity, "Mayumi-Chan, is that the beach?" I pointed at the water, wondering if it was the beach of not. She looked at the direction I was pointing at. She then let go of me, and shook her head slightly.

She answered, "It's not exactly the beach, but it is the...what was it? The dock?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I said, "I didn't know you lived close to it."

"Well, I'm not that close, but yeah, I can see the water pretty well." Mayumi let a chuckle escape from her lips. She scratched the back of her head, and asked, "Want me to make some breakfast?"

I looked at her for a second and nodded my head. "Yes, please."

She smiled, and ran back into her home. I only walked back to the porch of her house. I sat on it, and was quiet.

_Three weeks...I have a feeling...that Gabriela is crying her heart out right now._

I didn't say anything until Mayumi came back out with a plate of breakfast. From where I saw, there was rice, and some chicken. Wait, was this even breakfast? Maybe it was just me because I'm from America, and I don't know all that much of Japanese food. But I smiled, and thanked Mayumi.

She set the plate beside me, and then she sat beside the plate. Now, the plate was between us. Mayumi picked up a bowl, and used the chopsticks to pick up the rice and the rest of the breakfast she made.

I did the same thing, only I had a bit of trouble picking up the rice and chicken with the chopsticks. Mayumi chuckled slightly, and asked, "You need help?" I nodded my head with a cracked smile.

The younger girl took the chopsticks away from my hand, and picked the food up for me. I appreciated her for doing that, otherwise I'd have to use my hands to get the food.

After she was done, she gave me the bowl and chopsticks back. I said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Mayumi replied with a sweet smile.

There, we began to eat. I opened my eyes widely, and said, "This is delicious, Mayumi-Chan!"

"Thank you! Some people say I'm a good cook!" Mayumi exclaimed cheerfully.

I chuckled, and asked her, "Did you teach yourself how to cook?" She nodded her head.

She replied while scratching her cheek, "I had to, because I was alone."

I stared at her, but didn't blame her. Her parents died, so it made sense on why she had to learn how to cook.

I continued to eat, and we couldn't talk because we had our mouths full. But the food was still good, so I basically shoved some food in my mouth. I was pretty jealous of Mayumi, since she's a good cook, but I was okay with her cooking well.

When she gulped the rice down her throat, she sat still. Actually, she looked a bit frozen. I gulped down the food I was chewing as well, and I asked, "Are you okay, Mayumi-Chan?"

She blinked her brown eyes, and answered, "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a bit sad, and you were cheerful a moment ago!"

Mayumi sighed in some sort of depression. She turned her head to see me, and asked, "You want to know more of my story?"

I blinked and rose a brow up in confusion.

_More of her story? She hasn't told me the whole story of what happened to her?_

I nodded my head, and was now curious once again.

She sighed again, and began, "A long time ago, I mean long before I met Takasugi, I was in the village to where the Joui war was at."

My eyes widened in surprise. I told her, "Go on."

"Well, I was little, so I didn't exactly know what 'war' meant. But when it began, I could see aliens and humans killing each other. I was so scared because my parents and I were close to the enemies. And by enemies, I mean the aliens and monsters Gintoki and his friends were fighting."

Suddenly, Mayumi started to shed a tear. The tear went down her face, but she pretty much ignored it.

She continued, "A few people in the village tried to get women, children and even some of the men, who weren't even in the war, out of the village, but when the carts were really full, they had to take one more child along."

Mayumi paused and began to cry. More tears were trailing down her cheeks. She squinted her eyes, and tried to speak, but she hiccuped.

I asked, "Was it you they also took?"

She nodded her head as she wiped her tears away. But more tears were trailing down, and she couldn't control herself by crying so much.

She said, "I was the last child they took before the cart dashed off, leaving the rest of the people in the village I once lived in. They left my parents, and leaving them made my heart break. A few days later, I was told that my parents died."

I furrowed my brows, and could see Mayumi close her eyes tightly. She buried her head in her hands, sobbing. Mayumi leaned forward until her elbows touched her knees. I closed my eyes half-way, and set my hand on her back, rubbing it.

The younger girl quietly said with another hiccup, "To this day, I still cry, even when I'm trying to be happy."

"I understand, Mayumi-Chan," I quietly told her. "At least you have friends that care about you."

When I said that, she lifted herself back up, and looked at me in the eyes. Her brown eyes met my brown eyes. I gave her a warm smile, and with that, she made a weak smile. Even if her smile was weak, I wanted to at least see a smile on her face. Whether it was happy or sad.

But I said, "You don't have to force yourself to smile."

She chuckled quietly, and replied, "I'm not forcing myself to smile. I just...feel happy that you care about me."

"Of course I care about you. As I've said this a few times, you are my friend. And I care about all my good friends."

She then smiled a bit bigger, and pushed the plate, giving me a hug. Her tears were going away, but she was still slightly crying.

As soon as she let go of the hug, she stared at me and asked with a low tone, "You didn't tell anyone that I have a small crush on Takasugi, did you?"

I chuckled, and shook my head. "No Mayumi-Chan. Your secret is safe with me."

"Good," She chuckled back.

Just then, she opened her eyes widely, and exclaimed, "That reminds me! I'll be right back!" She stood up quickly, and dashed into her home to...get something, I believe. A few seconds later, she came back, holding some sort of picture. Well, the back of the frame was facing me, so I didn't quite understand it at first.

But when she turned it around, I opened my eyes widely. It was that picture of me and Mayumi!

She asked as she wiped off the rest of her tears that were on her face, "You remember that time where Kagura took a picture of us?"

I smiled, and nodded my head, saying, "I do. That was pretty smart of you to put that picture in a frame."

"I wanted to keep the picture for memory, you know. But since the picture was pretty small, I had a feeling that I would lose it easily. So I bought a frame, and set the picture in!"

Another chuckle escaped from my lips. I replied to the younger girl, "And I suppose you're hanging it on the wall."

"Of course!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Mayumi toned down her voice, and added, "I will miss you when you go home."

I blinked and stared at Mayumi for a moment before saying, "I'll miss you too. But hey, at least we'll remember each other."

"Didn't you say that before?"

"Yeah."

Mayumi's smile was now sweet and gentle. Mine was an okay smile. I lowered my eyes, and thought, _Yeah, I should definitely not tell Mayumi that I saw Takasugi at that party. Or maybe, MET him at that party._

A flashback of Takasugi seeing me at the party sort of freaked me out. I also remembered him telling me that the next time he saw me, there would be a fight going on.

I was still confused, but I didn't worry about it much. Mayumi sat down next to me again, and we continued to talk about random stuff.

I was glad to hang out with Mayumi again.

* * *

><p><strong>I've actually had a bit of lack of ideas, but thankfully, I had this one...sort of. Kind of a lame idea for a chapter, I know. *chuckles nervously*<strong>

**And I'm sorry if this is asking too much, but could you guys try to give me ideas for future chapters again? ^^"**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 56! Please review! :)**


	57. Comics brainwash wavy hairs

**Hm, well, I suppose I don't have anything to say once again. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I know that it's hard coming up with ideas, but you don't have to force yourself to come up with an idea. ^^" **

* * *

><p>I was at Mayumi's house longer than I had expected. But at least I hung out with her again, because she really did need some company.<p>

As I was about to head back to Gintoki's house, I looked at Mayumi one last time, and waved at her before turning back to the streets of Edo.

I finally walked and thought, _Mayumi must've had a rough past._

Mayumi told her whole story to me. When she was sort of part of the Joui war. The part that was the saddest was when she told me that her parents died, and they weren't even part of the war. I had a feeling that some of the monsters came into Mayumi's old village, and slaughtered the villagers, even when they were trying to hide. Well, at least Mayumi's alive. Because then, I wouldn't have met her.

Anyways, as I walked up the Yorozuya staircase, Gintoki suddenly jumped out of the door, and shouted at me, "MADISON! THE EDITOR FUCKED UP MY JUMP!"

I raised up a brow, and asked two questions, "First of all, did you hear me go up the steps? And second of all, what do you mean the editor messed up your Jump?"

He replied, yet again shouting, "I DID HEAR YOU WALK UP THE STAIRS! AND WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT THIS COVER HAS TAKASUGI IN IT!"

I blinked, and opened my eyes wide in surprise. I said, "May I see it?" He nodded his head, and handed me the Jump that he was holding. I turned it around (Since it was the back that was facing me), and blinked once again.

I gave Gintoki a blank look, and told him, "Gintoki, this isn't really Takasugi Shinsuke on the cover." I turned it around once more, showing Gintoki the front cover. I continued, "It's a drawing a him. Somebody must've drawn crayon on it."

He grabbed the Jump and stared at it for a moment. After his 'examination', his right brow twitched, and his whole body shook from shock.

Gintoki muttered under his breath, "Who...Who the hell drew on top of my Jump?"

I shrugged, and said, "I don't know. Just clean the crayon off of the Jump, and the problem will be solved."

"Oh no..." Gintoki refused. "I'm going to find out who in the hell drew on top of it! Because I will or will not forgive them!"

I rolled my eyes as I asked, "Why does it even matter? You're overreacting."

"Because I really love Jump, and I can't just forget about it! That's just stupid!"

_No it's not._ I thought.

Kagura exclaimed at Gintoki, "Hey, silver freak! Why don't you buy another copy? That way, we won't hear anymore of your bitching, uh-huh!"

The samurai barged back into his home, and shouted at Kagura, "I'M NOT GOING TO BUY ANOTHER COPY! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS TO MY FUCKING JUMP!"

I finally walked into his house, and where I saw it, Kagura was picking her nose, as usual. She had a blank look on her face, despite the fact that I could only see the side of it. I sighed, and rubbed my forehead with my fingers.

_He really is an idiotic samurai._

Shinpachi came out of the bathroom, and said, "Now, now, Gin-San. I'm sure the person who drew on your Jump didn't mean to do it. He or she must've been daydreaming."

"Maybe it was the Editor himself...or herself," Gintoki replied in a low tone.

Kagura pulled her index finger out of her nostril, and suggested while scrunching up her face, "How about you call the Editor of Jump and bring him here instead of bitching about your precious comic?"

Gintoki blinked, and acted like a light bulb was above his head, shining. He smiled evilly, and answered, "Kagura-Chan. Your idea is actually good. You rarely have any good ideas!"

The Yato swiftly turned her head to the samurai, and exclaimed angrily, "I've had tons of good ideas for the past few years! Don't tell me that I'm a dumb female, uh-huh!"

Not surprisingly, he ignored her and went straight for the phone. He kept hold of the Jump, and when he dialed the number, it only took a few rings before the Editor actually answered the phone.

Of course, I couldn't hear what he or she was saying, but at least I heard what Gintoki was saying since he was right by me, Kagura and Shinpachi.

Gintoki said to the Editor, "Yeah, Editor? Oh, is it Konishi? Well, anyways, I'd like you to come over here. Right, the Yorozuya, where I live. Never mind why I'm calling, come here immediately!"

On the phone, I could only hear mumbles. Gintoki was about to hang up the phone, but he told him, "Because I want to talk to you about something. Alright, bye." He set the phone down, and turned his body around, scratching his wavy hair.

I said, "Is it Kohei Konishi, the Editor?"

Gintoki nodded his head, and answered, "Yeah, it's that Konishi. Now, Madison, I rarely visit him...or...he rarely visits me, but this is serious business."

He eyed at the rest of us, and told us, "When he comes, I want you to agree with me on the Jump!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagura asked.

The samurai walked towards her, and said, "It means you should also say that he messed up my Jump."

I rolled my brown eyes once again, and thought, _I don't see what the big freaking deal is. He could've just cleaned up the cover. And also, why would the person, who drew this, draw Takasugi on a Jump cover?_

Thinking about the cover, all we had to do was wait for the Editor of Jump to come. But of course, Gintoki was going to be impatient since he was angry. Man, he really is overreacting.

A half an hour later, a knock came at the door. Not amazingly, it was Konishi. Gintoki ran towards the door, and opened it swiftly. I turned around, and saw the Editor of Jump, Kohei Konishi.

He said, "I'm here, like you said. Now what's the problem? Why couldn't you just tell me over the phone?"

Gintoki allowed Konishi to come into the house, and Gintoki waved his hand at me, motioning me to follow him. Kohei Konishi sat on one couch, as Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and I sat on the other couch.

Rolling my eyes yet again, Gintoki pulled out his Jump, and showed Konishi it. Konishi didn't move. He just blinked a few times, and looked like he didn't understand what the hell was going on.

Since he didn't say anything, Gintoki broke the silence by saying, "You see what happened to my damn Jump? Somebody drew on it!"

"I...I don't know what to say," Konishi replied.

Gintoki had an anger mark on his face, and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY?"

He paused, and looked down at the table. Konishi then waved his hand up and down at the samurai, and said, "Look, I think you're just overreacting."

"That's what I said," I agreed.

Gintoki turned his head to me, and exclaimed, "I told you to agree with me, not Konishi!"

I looked back at him, and told him, "Neither of us had agreed to agree with you, you know."

"Just stay by my side, okay?"

I sighed in grief as Konishi said, "I may know who it is, but you need to calm down, Sakata-San."

Gintoki didn't have that anger mark anymore, and tried to calm down, but he exclaimed again, "Bah! I can't calm down! This is serious, goddammit!"

Finally, Kagura hit Gintoki on the head. She told him, "Shut up, you sweet weirdo."

At last, Gintoki shut his mouth, and didn't yell again. He rubbed the back of his head, and mumbled, "Jesus Christ, that hurt. Damn brat."

Kagura ignored his mumble, and told him again, "Calm the hell down."

I looked at Konishi, and said, "You may say it, Konishi."

"Thank you," He replied with a small smile. He began to shed a sweat drop down his face, but that was because Gintoki was shouting a lot. Even though Gintoki is a kickass character, I was glad that Kagura made him shut up. Because I would've gotten a headache or something.

As soon as Gintoki looked at him as well, Konishi said, "Alright, I will explain to you, about the situation, I mean."

"Good," Gintoki muttered. "Tell me...now."

The Editor blinked as he pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He inhaled for a second, and then breathed out, and said, "It was probably Amachi."

All of our eyes opened wide in surprise. I knew who Amachi was. He was a big gorilla (But a lot of people said he wasn't) who drew the manga called Gintaman. It's just funny how Gintaman is exactly like Gintama, only the faces are slightly different, plus the title has an 'N' in it.

Gintoki looked skeptical, and asked Konishi, "How would Amachi, the mangaka, draw a criminal on the front of my Jump?" The wavy-haired male pointed at the drawing, and continued, "He's not even in Gintaman, and also, he's a real person! A dangerous criminal in all of Edo!"

Konishi sighed as he scratched the top of his head, "I know he's a dangerous criminal, but two nights ago, I gave Amachi a Jump for him to read because he took a break from drawing manga. The next day, when I was about to take the Jump to the stores, Amachi looked embarrassed for some reason. I didn't bother to look at the cover, but I was suspicious of him. I shrugged, and decided to not ask."

Gintoki face-palmed himself, and said to himself, "That damn writer. He should've watched out."

"I believe he was half-asleep when he drew it."

"Ugh."

I shook my head, and chuckled slightly. Shinpachi and Kagura, on the other hand, laughed more than I did. Shinpachi said to Gintoki, "Well, now you know who did it."

The samurai didn't say anything. Konishi stood up off the couch, and said, "I should get back. My boss wasn't happy at all when I told him."

"Konishi, I must admit that Gintoki-San is pretty crazy," I said, twirling my finger beside my head.

Gintoki exclaimed once again, "I'm not crazy!"

The Editor gave out a laugh, and said, "Well, bye."

I didn't wave or said 'bye' back. He just went out of the house, and there, it was dead silent. Thankfully, the silence wasn't that awkward. And the atmosphere wasn't really heavy.

Shinpachi broke the dead silence by saying, "That reminds me. I need to go to the store, and get some eggs. I'm going to make a special dinner for my sister and I."

I blinked, and gazed my brown eyes at Shinpachi. I smiled slightly, and replied, "That's nice of you. After all, you wouldn't want her to cook, because she's bad."

He chuckled awkwardly, and stood up as well. He then went out, and I already knew he was heading for the store.

Kagura and I stood up as well, and Kagura said to me, "Do you read other manga, Madison?"

I nodded my head, replying, "I do. But not so much."

"I see. So you're more into anime then?"

"Yes I am," I said as I nodded my head again.

Gintoki stared at his Jump cover, and finally wiped the crayon off of the cover with his kimono. There, he sat still, not moving a muscle. I didn't pay attention to him, but I was wondering when he would actually move.

Honestly, he overreacted a lot today.

* * *

><p><strong>I've realized that I've never really mentioned much about Gintoki's Jump. :P And I know, it's weird that Amachi was the one who drew Takasugi on the cover. XD<strong>

**But I hope you enjoyed chapter 57! Please review! :)**


	58. Highheels hurt my feet

**The Yorozuya will finally have another request! Enjoy! **

**Wow, I can't really believe that I have 100 reviews! :O It's crazy! XD**

**Angelbott: Well, Gintoki loves Jump, so what do people expect? XD**

* * *

><p>Early morning, Kagura and I had breakfast together. Gintoki was still sleeping, and Shinpachi went to his home. He went there last night, and I knew that he slept there, because after all, that's his house.<p>

Kagura and I had rice with a bit of chicken in it. Not surprisingly, she used raw eggs in her rice. When she cracked two eggs together, the yolk came out, splattering on the rice. There, it looked pretty disgusting. Well, maybe not disgusting, but I would really not eat that, especially when it's raw.

I asked her, "Kagura-Chan, why is it that you like raw egg in your breakfast?"

She shrugged, and answered, "It just tastes good. To me, at least."

I chuckled, and continued to eat breakfast, when suddenly, a loud knock was banging on the door.

My head turned to the door, and as if on cue, Gintoki came out of his room, wearing his usual outfit. He scratched the back of his head, and asked no one in particular, "Who the hell could it be...?"

I looked to him, and suggested, "Why don't you go see?"

He sighed, and walked to the door without saying anything else. As he was closer to the door, he opened the door swiftly, and said to the person, "Eh? What the hell are you doing here, Sourichi-Kun?"

I blinked, and turned around to see who it was. Not shockingly, it was Okita Sougo.

Since Kagura was right beside me, I rolled my eyes and thought, _Oh boy._

Okita corrected the samurai, "It's not Sourichi-Kun. And also, Hijikata wanted me to give out a request to the Yorozuya, which is you."

"What?" Gintoki questioned. "I thought you hated him. He could've done it himself."

"Actually, I didn't want to do it at first. I just wanted to kill him, as usual, but he was so busy with organizing stuff, that he told me to do it."

"I don't get it."

Okita continued, "I really did want to kill him, but he told me that he would offer me some vanila flavored chocolate. I'm not a fan of chocolate, but I thought it was fair enough."

I blinked my brown eyes again, and thought, _Is it just me, or is he getting out of character?_

For the truth, I didn't care if he was out of character. In fact, I don't care for him in general.

Kagura jumped off the couch as soon as she was done eating. She gave Okita a glare, and said with a low tone, "You better make it quick, because my fighting sense is kicking in."

The Shinsengumi member rolled his eyes as he replied, "Yeah, yeah, China. I want to get out of this dump anyways."

"THIS PLACE ISN'T A DUMP, YOU PANTS CRAPPER!" She hollered while pointing at him.

He ignored her because he told Gintoki, "Danna-San, this is an invitation from Matsudaria-San."

Gintoki took the paper from his hands, and quickly opened it. Kagura and I were pretty curious so we walked towards Gintoki, and looked over his shoulders, so that we could read what was on the invitation as well.

It said, 'We're inviting you to come to the Shinsengumi dance party. You should all dress up fancy that way you won't look like an idiot. Katakuriko Matsudaria will be hosting, and there will also be a dance competition to see which 'couple' can dance the best. Also, Kuriko Matsudaria will be coming since the officer is too protective over his daughter.'

Another part of the letter said, 'Hey! I need to protect her from getting hurt by those criminal bastards!'

Another part was written out, 'So that means you can't trust anyone?'

A corner was written, 'It's not that I don't trust anyone! I'm just worried about her!'

Gintoki decided to stop reading it because he closed it. He said to Okita, "Fine, we'll go. But I won't like it."

I chuckled as I thought, _Why did those Shinsengumi members write all that? I mean, their argument?_

Okita replied to the samurai, "You are pretty much forced to go. Oh, and Matsudaria's daughter will come by later to give you your fancy outfits. That way, you won't have to spend any money."

"Is that so?" Gintoki asked while raising a brow. "Good then. When will she come?"

"Maybe in 3 hours."

"I see. We'll just have to wait until then."

Okita didn't make a smile or anything. His eyes next stared at Kagura's eyes. Somehow, it looked like a spark of lightning was coming from their eyes. Kagura still glared at Okita, but he didn't make any movements to his face.

He turned around, and said, "See you at the dance party."

After he closed the door behind him, Kagura exclaimed, "That bastard! He's lucky I didn't shoot him in the ass!"

I set my hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see me. I said, "You can try to do that when we're at the party."

Gintoki told me, "Madison-Chan, you shouldn't encourage Kagura-Chan like that."

I turned my head, and stared at Gintoki as I was raising my brow. I asked him jokingly, "What? Are you on that Sadist's side?"

"Who said I was?"

I shook my head, and wondered, _I have a feeling Kuriko will bring us some girly outfits. At least for Kagura and I._

I'm not one of those girls who are into girly stuff, like nail polish, very short skirts (You know, the ones where your underwear can easily be shown, and girls don't even bother wearing shorts or spandex underneath), and those other stuff that're very girly.

Kagura said as she picked her nose, "Those Shinsengumi bastards better not ruin my fun moment at the party, uh-huh!"

"I hope not," I replied, agreeing to the red-haired Yato.

"Because if they do, an aura will rise above, and they will be so scared, they'll crap their pants! Muahaha!"

Kagura began to smile all evilly. The thing was, was that I didn't want her to cause any chaos, even when Okita, a.k.a. The Sadist, was going to make fun of her or even insult her.

Three hours later, it was just like Okita had said. The time was now 3:30 p.m., and the person opened the door without even knocking. As he also said, it was Kuriko Matsudaria.

"Hello, Yorozuya!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Gintoki looked at her, and from what we saw, she was carrying three bags, filled with the outfits that she was going to give us for the dance party.

Shinpachi was now here, and he asked Kuriko, "Are those the clothes for the party?"

"Yep!" She exclaimed once again. "This bag has the dresses in it, and the other two have the men's clothes."

Kuriko handed Shinpachi the bags, and she told the four of us, "The party will start at 8:00, so be ready until then."

Without looking at her, I replied to her, "Don't worry. We'll be ready."

"Good. And please make sure that you don't cause any messes on the outfits before the party. They were pretty expensive."

I frowned slightly, and now didn't feel very comfortable with it. But I had to wear one of the dresses, just so that I could get it over with. So while we were waiting to go for the party, I had to make sure that nothing would get on the dress that I would wear. Hold on, we didn't even choose what dress we would wear. The suits, not really a problem, because they were exactly alike.

Kuriko waved at us, and said, "See you later!" She then dashed out of the Yorozuya place, and we were all quiet for a moment.

Gintoki scratched the top of his head, and said to me and Kagura, "Since you girls have different dresses, you'll need to decide on which ones you'll wear."

The two of us stared at the dresses (That we were getting out of the bags). One dress was slightly pink, and the bottom looked a bit wide. It was a halter top, but there was a pair of white gloves, with a puff on each one at the bottom. The other one was a short-sleeved dark blue dress, and unlike the pink one, the bottom wasn't wide. It was like those dresses for dates. The bottom was also a bit wavy.

Kagura asked me, "Which dress do you want to wear, Madison-Chan?"

It wasn't such a hard decision. Almost immediately, I answered, "I'll wear the blue one."

She smiled slightly, and replied, "Okay then. I guess I'll wear the pink one."

_Sorry if you'll have trouble wearing that one, Kagura, but I don't like halter tops._ I thought.

I was never a fan of halter top dresses. Not even halter top shirts. Because it's a greater risk of showing your boobs, no matter how hard you try to pull it up.

The Yato looked down at my feet, and tapped her chin for a few seconds before informing me, "Madison-Chan, I don't think your brown tennis shoes will fit with that dress."

I looked down at my feet as well, and realized that she was right. Even though I wasn't wearing my tennis shoes, I could imagine myself wearing them along with the dress. And it didn't look good (The picture in my head, I mean).

I sighed, "You're right. But I don't have any good looking shoes that would fit the dress."

"Never fear!" She exclaimed as she lifted her hand in front of my face. "You can borrow one of my pairs!"

I raised a brow, and asked Kagura jokingly, "You have more than one pair?"

"Of course I have more than one pair! You know that I have more than one piece of clothing, right? Well, I'll bring you a pair of my shoes right now!"

She ran to the closet (The one that she sleeps in), and quickly grabbed something out of the closet. Wait, it wasn't something. It was a pair of shoes, duh!

As she was running back to me, I realized that she didn't even bother closing the closet door. But it didn't bother me, as long as it wasn't the front door.

Kagura handed me her pair of black shoes (I thought they were more like slippers since they look really easy to slip in), and as I held them, I stared at the shoes, and said, "You know, I believe this will work out."

The Yato smiled, with her teeth showing, and replied with a cheer, "It will! They're like glass slippers, so they'll fit with any dress, uh-huh!"

I giggled a bit, and thought again, _I hope I'll have a good time. After all, I am quite a fan of parties. The only times on when I don't like them is when something scary or even chaotic is going on._

Kagura asked me, "You think you'll be okay at a party, featuring the bastards of the Shinsengumi?"

"Most likely," I replied without looking at her. I also added, "Even if that Kuriko is trying to flirt with Hijikata."

"You've heard about that?"

I nodded my head. "Most of it."

* * *

><p><strong>I could care less if Okita was out of character, because one: I don't care if any characters are OOC; and two: I don't like Okita, like I said before. ^^" And I won't have any "romance" between Okita and Kagura, because I don't like them as a couple.<strong>

**So yes, the Yorozuya are going to a dance party at the Shinsengumi Headquarters! Wonder if they'll have fun?**

**And I wasn't making this chapter short on purpose. I just have a hard time writing long chapters (Not too long, I mean. XD).**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 58! Please review! :)**


	59. Attitudes and beauty make no difference

**Madison and the Yorozuya are invited to a dance party at the Shinsengumi Headquarters! Will they have a good time there? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I'm pretty sure Madison and the Yorozuya will have a good time there. But who knows? Maybe Okita and Kagura will cause a scene. XD**

* * *

><p>Kuriko Matsudaria, the officer's daughter, gave me, Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki outfits for the dance party. The party where it was going to be held at the Shinsengumi Headquarters.<p>

Kagura and I were both hoping that we would actually have a good time there. Meaning that we didn't want that Okita to ruin our good moments. Kagura would most likely have another fight with him because she always wants that. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less if Okita would try to make fun of me. Because that's just how he is.

The party would start in a half an hour. Gintoki and Shinpachi already changed into the suits (They actually look like tuxedos). Kagura and I had to head to the bathroom so that the boys wouldn't see us change.

Kagura told the two boys, "Don't come in and spy on us!"

Shinpachi waved his hand up and down at her, and replied, "We won't. I'm not a pervert." He turned to Gintoki, and added, "Gin-San is."

The silver-haired samurai exclaimed at the teenager, "I don't spy on teenage girls! I'm not a pedophile!"

I would hate him if he was. Thankfully, he was only into adult women.

As the two of us girls walked into the bathroom, I closed the door, and immediately took off my short-skirted kimono.

When it was completely off of me, Kagura asked, "You wear a bra, even though you have small boobs?"

I blinked at her for a second, and began to laugh. I answered, "Kagura-Chan, when girls start to develop breasts, they will wear a bra for support."

"Oh! I need to start wearing bras! The only problem is that my chest is really flat."

The Yato set her hands on her chest, looking like she wanted to hold her breasts even though she didn't have any. She sighed in depression, and said, "Wish I had boobs like you."

Once again, I laughed. I told Kagura, "I'm sure you'll start to develop them sometime. Right now, we got to change into these dresses."

"Good idea," Kagura agreed.

Kagura took off her regular clothes as well, and grabbed the pink dress that she was going to wear. She then grab hold on the bottom, and was pulling it over her head. At first, she was struggling a bit, but seconds later, she managed to get her head out of the top. But when Kagura pulled it down even more, the top of the dress was beginning to go over her chest. She yelped, and pulled it back up. Kagura adjusted it slightly, and was now done changing. Well, she also took the white gloves with the puff's on each end, and slipped them on her arms.

_Let's hope her chest won't be exposed for the party._ I thought as I was slightly concerned.

She spun around, and asked me, "How does it look?"

I smiled at the Yato, and replied, "It looks good."

"It does, uh-huh! And if that bastard Sougo tries to pull this dress down, not only will I be humiliated, but I will also shoot him in the wee-wee!"

I chuckled, and knew what she meant. But it was funny on how she said 'wee-wee'.

It was my turn to change into the blue dress that I was going to wear. I first looked at the bottom of Kagura's dress. Yep, it really was wide, that it almost looked like poof.

I grabbed the lighter dress, and pulled it over my head as well. After that, I slipped my arms out of the short sleeves. My head was out of the top, and I was done like Kagura.

Kagura told me, "You probably shouldn't wear your pant-like tights, Madison-Chan."

I looked down, and sighed, "I guess not. Do we have any spandex or at least a pair of shorts?"

"Hm," She mumbled as she tapped her chin. A few seconds later, she snapped her fingers, and exclaimed with a cheer, "I know just the thing!"

With that being said, she dashed out of the bathroom, and was looking something suitable for me to wear. I had to wait for about a minute, and when that passed, Kagura came back with a pair of black short-shorts. They didn't look like spandex, but they were stretchable.

I smiled at her, and grabbed the shorts out of her hands. "Thanks, Kagura-Chan."

She smiled back, and replied as she patted my back, "Anytime, Madison-Chan!"

I closed the bathroom door again, and took off my gray and black striped tights, so that I could wear the black stretchable shorts.

As I slipped my legs into the shorts, I pulled it up until it was at the bottom of my stomach. I adjusted it and finally pulled the bottom of the dress down. The waves on the dress looked astonishing.

Like Kagura, I spun around, and asked Kagura the same question she asked me, "How do I look?"

"AMAZING~!" She immediately exclaimed.

I blushed slightly from embarrassment. True, I thought I looked good as well, but she didn't have to say it that way.

_Why do I feel embarrassed? I should feel the same way as Kagura._

The two of us grabbed our casual clothes, walked out of the bathroom, and put our clothes in the closet where my old clothes were. I stared at them again. It seems that everytime I take a quick look at them, I just stare at my old clothes.

I closed my eyes half-way, but decided to close the closet door, and follow Kagura as she was getting out of the room.

The two of us were finally beside Gintoki and Shinpachi. Gintoki asked bluntly, "Are you three ready to go?"

We all nodded our head with smiles on our faces. We were then putting on our shoes (The ones that actually fit the outfits), and Kagura handed me her pair of shoes. Guess all her pairs looked the same. I smiled, again, at the Yato, and began to slip in her pair of shoes. I honestly thought they were going to hurt my feet, but surprisingly, they didn't once I had slipped my feet in them.

I opened my eyes widely, and thought, _Wow. No wonder Kagura never feels pain in her shoes!_

Kagura chuckled at me, and said, "Let's go!"

The four of us walked out of Gintoki's house, and Gintoki closed the door as the rest of us were walking down the stairs. Kagura looked like she was having a bit of trouble because the dress was so big, you couldn't see her feet. So she had to pull her dress up a bit so that she wouldn't trip and fall down on the stairs. But there were two good things. One: She was in front of Shinpachi and I. And two: She managed to get down the stairs without any trouble.

Kagura sighed in relief as Gintoki, Shinpachi and I walked to the bottom of the stairs as well. The bottom of my dress was at my knees, so I didn't worry about myself walking down the steps.

As soon as we began to walk to the party, Kagura exclaimed excitingly, "Next stop: Bastard Shinsengumi Palace!"

I chuckled, and walked along without saying another word. Actually, Shinpachi asked me, "Do you suppose Kagura will trip on her dress?"

"It depends on if she's careful or not," I answered with a blank look on my face.

Kagura told me without looking at me, "I better not trip on this dress! Because I will not be happy!"

I made a sympathetic smile, and muttered to myself, "Obviously."

I believed that we were half-way there, and the sun was going down. As I kept walking, along with the Yorozuya, I looked at the sunset, and smiled at myself.

_Why is it that the sunset is so beautiful?_

Not long later, we arrived at the Shinsengumi Headquarters. Kagura pointed at the place, and exclaimed yet again, "There's the Bastard Palace!" I walked beside her, and she added with a creepy look, "I'll dance the shit out of them."

I didn't make an awkward look. Instead, I asked, "You mean, beat the shit out of them?"

"That, but also dance," Kagura replied a different kind of expression.

Shinpachi shed a drop of sweat down his face, and said to us, "I sure hope the Shinsengumi won't kick us out before the party's over."

Gintoki said, "They won't. After all, they forced us to come here anyways, so it wouldn't make sense if they were to kick us out."

"Well, true, but I'm just concerned."

I looked at Gintoki and Shinpachi, and before we even came into the Headquarters, we noticed a few other people coming in as well.

Shinpachi smiled, and said, "Wow, so many people here."

Not surprisingly, Gintoki grabbed Shinpachi's glasses, and told his glasses, "I did expect a lot of people to come here, Shinpachi. But I'm not used to big crowds. It gets stuffy."

The teenage boy had an anger mark on his face, and grabbed his glasses back. After he put them back on, he told Gintoki in an angry tone, "You'll need to get used to it, Gin-San."

I was amazed that Shinpachi didn't yell at him, like before. But I gave out another chuckle, and we all walked into the Headquarters.

There were a lot of people that we didn't recognize, but we noticed one person that we knew.

"I'm happy that you came as well." One person was Otae, Shinpachi's sister.

Shinpachi walked in front of Otae, and asked her, "You came along too?"

"Well, I didn't really have anything else planned, plus I got the invitation. But I'm not stupid. Kondo Gorilla-San is not going to kiss me, even if he tries."

I rolled my eyes, and figured that Kondo wanted Otae to come to this party. He was probably going to dress up in a gold suit, and impress with his looks. But I know better than that. I know Otae's not stupid. If she was this stupid, she would fall in love with Kondo, and maybe even marry him. Wait, that reminded me of that episode of Gintama when Edo had warts, and Otae married Kondo. Kondo also had a baby gorilla, but thankfully, the warts were gone because they used paper fans. I'm actually glad that Otae didn't really marry Kondo.

I don't believe that they would make a good couple. Besides, Otae's very violent and nearly punches everyone. The only person I know she doesn't punch is Kagura. She doesn't even care if she punches her own brother!

Anyways, the halls and even one of the rooms were almost full. Luckily, it wasn't so crowded that it felt stuffy.

Kagura and I spotted a punch bowl, and I really needed some punch. Because, well, I was thirsty! The two of us girls walked towards the punch bowl, and we each grabbed paper cups. And since the bowl had a long, curved "spoon", I had to use that to put the punch in my cup.

I managed to not make any mess on my dress so far. As I was drinking the punch, we heard Okita's voice.

We looked at Okita (Kagura just gave him a glare, as usual), and he said, "China, you better be careful with that top. Because your flat chest will be exposed."

She had an anger mark on her head, and shouted at him while she was still holding her cup of punch, "WHAT, YOU'RE GOING TO PULL MY DRESS DOWN? NOT IN YOUR LIFE, SADIST!"

He replied in a nonchalant tone, "Then you better watch out for those perverts. Especially Danna-San."

I rolled my eyes again, and told the Shinsengumi member, "Sadist, you can insult us all you like, but there's no way that Kagura-Chan will fall for your tricks."

Kagura looked at me with her eyes wide open. Okita didn't change his expression. He just said, "Her dress is so poofy, that she'll trip people."

The Yato drank some of the punch, replying to him, "You don't know shit, Sadist."

"Whatever. I'm just going to kill Hijikata."

I thought, _Good luck with that, bastard._

Kagura tapped on my shoulder, and I looked at her at first, but she pointed in a different direction, and told me, "Look over there, Madison-Chan. I believe that's the old officer, uh-huh."

I turned around, and noticed that she was right. It was Katakuriko Matsudaria. And he was walking with his daughter, Kuriko Matsudaria, along with two other women.

_What a womanizer._

That got me thinking. Didn't he have a wife? Or did she divorce him?

Oh well. It was probably best that I didn't know.

As he was walking towards the punch bowl, he noticed me and Kagura. He first asked Kagura, "Aren't you part of the Yorozuya?"

She nodded her head, but replied, "And aren't you the ladies' man?"

He took out his cigar and exclaimed to the Yato, "I'm not a ladies' man!"

"Oh? Then why're you with two other women, who are probably not your wives?"

He looked at the two younger women that were beside him. He told us as if he didn't know what was going on (He was probably just trying to prove us wrong, even though it was true that two women were close to him), "What're these two women doing beside me? They need to get out of my way!"

The women gave him confused, but angry looks. He continued, "You need to get out of my personal space!" After that comment, the younger women stepped back, but one of them slapped him in the face.

They then made pouts, and walked out of the room. Kuriko said to his dad with a smile, "Not a nice move, papa. You could've just asked them politely, instead of pushing them."

"Kuriko!" He exclaimed to his daughter. "These teenagers will get the wrong idea!"

With that, he lowered his head down, and muttered, "I need a drink." He grabbed a bottle of beer out of his pocket, and I could see a gun in another pocket (That was his). I raised a brow, and remembered that he's protective to his daughter, Kuriko.

When he walked a few feet away from her, Kuriko asked me and Kagura, "What're your names?"

Kagura answered, "Kagura. I'm a Yato, and I can flip out."

She chuckled, and it was my turn to introduce myself. I set the cup down, and said as I bowed, "My name is Madison Willis. Nice to meet you."

I lifted myself back up, and she replied, "How's the party so far?"

I said with a chuckle, "Well, we just got here, so we're not sure yet."

Kuriko blinked, and began to blush a bit. I had a feeling that she was staring at Hijikata Toshiro. She told us before she left us, "I...I have to do something."

I just gave her a smile as she walked away from us.

I thought as I was drinking the punch again, _Boy, this party will sure be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>We all know that Matsudaria is a womanizer, right? XD<strong>

**Don't worry, there won't be trouble at the party, but let's just say that it will be a bit crazy. Not spoiling for you guys! LOL**

**Well, I don't have anything else to say. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 59! Please review! :)**


	60. Don't dance with people that have guns!

**Madison and the Yorozuya will probably have fun at the party, but who knows what could happen? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I don't care either. XD**

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya and I have been at the party for not very long, and I was already beginning to laugh about it.<p>

Kuriko Matsudaria tried to flirt with Hijikata, but it didn't work. The officer, Katakuriko Matsudaria, was starting to get drunk, and Kondo was getting ready to impress Otae.

Kagura and I were still drinking punch from our plastic cups. Kagura said to me, "What kind of music do you think they'll play while people dance for the dance competition?"

I opened my eyes, and stared at her for a moment.

I thought in my head, _Well, the invitation did say there would be a dance competition._

For my answer, I told Kagura, "Perhaps they'll play romantic music, but I'm not so sure."

"Ugh," She groaned. "I don't like romantic stuff. It gets sappy and there's sex involved, uh-huh."

My eyes widened, and as soon as I listened to her sentence, I gave out a laugh.

I said, "Kagura-Chan, not all romantic couples want to have sex. Sure, they'll kiss, but it's just softly."

She scratched her chin, and raised a brow up, thinking on what I said. A few seconds of scratching later, she stopped, and shrugged her shoulders, replying, "Eh, you might be right. But I'm just not into romance."

"I understand," I said.

I took a big sup of the punch, and within seconds, I was done with my cup of punch. Kagura asked me, "Want some more punch?"

I shook my head as I answered, "I'm good for now."

She nodded her head, and I began to walk...to nowhere. I was pretty much looking around while a lot of people were talking to each other. Kagura stayed at the punch bowl, and when I turned my head to see what she was doing, she dunk the cup into the bowl, and scooped up more punch. I had a feeling she didn't want to use the curved "spoon". I smiled slightly, and continued to walk.

As I was now in the middle of the big room, Otae called my name. "Madison-Chan."

I turned my body around, and saw her walking towards me, smiling with her eyes closed as usual. She wore a dark red dress with dark red long gloves, that were all the way to her forearm. She was also wearing red high heels.

She said to me, "I know I didn't say this when I first saw you and the others, but you look good tonight."

I chuckled, and replied, "Thanks. I tried my best to not get any messes on this, since Matsudaria-San's daughter said they were expensive."

"There are stores that have cheap dresses, and even they look pretty," She sighed as her head rested in the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes, as she added, "They didn't have to buy expensive dresses."

I scratched the back of my head, agreeing to her, "Whenever other people buy stuff for me, that is expensive, I get a bit uncomfortable. I usually like to buy stuff for myself, unless I didn't have enough money."

"I understand."

"By the way, I think you look better than me."

Otae looked down at her dress, and smiled again, saying, "My dress may be dark red, but I believe your dress is better than the one I'm wearing." Her eyes next gazed at the shoes that I was wearing. She pointed at them, and asked me with curiosity, "Are those Kagura's shoes?"

I blinked, and stared at the shoes I was wearing. I smiled again, and answered, "Yeah. I didn't have any good looking shoes that would fit this dress, so Kagura handed me these until the party was over."

"I see," She replied, closing her eyes again. "And strangely enough, I found these high heels in my closet. I believed that they were my mom's."

Just then, a loud voice was heard. And not surprisingly, it was Kondo, yelling Otae's name, "OTAAAAEE-CHAAN~!"

I rolled my eyes as I thought, _Perfect. He'll try to hook up with Otae again._

Kondo didn't wear a shirt, but was wearing his black pants. He had flowers on the top of his ears, and he made a face that looked like he was squealing with joy. Of course, he was blushing slightly, and when he was ready to dash towards Otae, he carried a basket full of flowers.

Since he was going to do it any second, I took a few steps back. After that, he began to dash towards the girl.

"DANCE WITH ME, OTAE-CHAN! I'LL EVEN MAKE YOU A FLOWER BOUQUET!" He shouted as he tossed flowers in the air while running.

I took another few steps back as I could see Otae smiling at him. Here we go, the smile of evil. She began to clench her fists and just when Kondo was a few feet in front of her, she lifted her fist up, and punched him in the face.

"OOF!" Kondo muffled. He was still holding the handle of the flower basket, but he dropped to the ground, on his stomach, and there was no doubt that he was unconscious. Somehow, there was steam above him. I raised a brow up in confusion, but decided to let it slide.

I walked away from Kondo, and was now ignoring him. I looked around, and could see Kuriko running away from Hijikata. Once again, I raised a brow up, but when Hijikata was yelling, I realized that he was having an argument with Gintoki.

Hijikata yelled, "YOU NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

Gintoki yelled as well, "YOU BASTARDS FORCED ME TO COME!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WANTED TO TEST YOU!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TEST ME?"

"I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU COULD ACT NATURAL AT A PARTY HERE, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!"

Confused on what Hijikata was talking about, Gintoki swift his fist, and nearly hit Hijikata, but he dodged and kicked his leg. Not surprisingly, a few people were staring at them with weird looks on their faces. I stared at them as well, but I just gave out a blank expression.

There, I figured that they would fight, so I went out of the room, and into the hall. I sighed as I mumbled to myself, "Does every party have to involve arguments and fighting?"

In another direction, I saw part of Yamazaki's body at a corner (The corner where you turn there), and how I knew that it was him was that I saw an anpan in a hand. I shook my head while chuckling, and decided to walk to the corner.

The moment I reached the corner, I said, "Yamazaki-San." He yelped, and nearly choked on his anpan, but he coughed, and swallowed his bite of anpan.

I made a cracked smile, and told him, "Sorry, Yamazaki-San. But why don't you come to the party? You are dressed up nicely anyways, so there's no reason why you shouldn't party around."

He turned his head, and had some bags under his eyes. Of course, he took another bite of his anpan, but replied, "I want to party around, but the anpan curse took control over my body again."

"Jeez," I muttered under my breath.

I scratched my head as I gave out a sigh of grief. Then, I took the anpan away from his hand, and told him, "Don't be a loner. Join in on the party, otherwise Hijikata and the others will wonder where you are."

He stared at me, and I really wasn't so sure if Hijikata and the others cared about Yamazaki at the moment. But since Yamazaki was wearing a black suit as well, I figured that the other Shinsengumi members wanted him to join as well.

Yamazaki sighed, "I'll try to join the party, but the anpan curse may kick in."

"Well, that'll be a problem, then," I replied to the Shinsengumi member. Since there was nothing I could do to stop him from eating anpans, I figured there would be a big problem with Yamazaki.

But I still held the anpan, and when I saw a nearby garbage can, I dropped the anpan in the garbage. As I walked back to the big room, Yamazaki followed me.

_Even if he starts eating anpans again, I still want Yamazaki to join the party. Because he's also wearing a suit._

Just when we entered the big room, I could see Hijikata and Gintoki still fighting. They weren't arguing anymore, but they were punching each other, and pulling each other's suits. I rolled my eyes, and knew that they were going to tear them up. But it didn't have anything to do with me, so I didn't barge in on them.

Yamazaki walked away, but he was still in the room. I walked towards Kagura, where she was still at the punch bowl.

I asked while raising a brow up, "You still drinking punch, Kagura-Chan?"

She exclaimed, "Yep! This punch is good, uh-huh!"

"How many cups of punch have you drank already? The bowl's nearly empty!"

Where I saw, there was little punch left.

The red-haired Yato answered with a joyful tone, "I've drinkin' 8 cups, uh-huh!"

I blinked my brown eyes, and wondered, _Won't she have to pee very soon?_

It was a coincidence because she opened her eyes widely, and looked like her stomach was hurting. She muttered, "I need to use the bathroom, uh-huh!"

I gave out a laugh as I told her jokingly, "Then go use the bathroom. And don't wet your pants."

"Oh, I'm not going to wet my pants! I'm going to dash to the toilet, uh-huh!"

With that being said, she ran out of the room, pushing people out of her way. Two people said, "Hey!" But she didn't listen to them. She just ran to the bathroom, and made sure that she didn't wet her pants.

But hey, it was her fault for drinking too much punch.

I heard Kondo groan and I noticed that he was back into consciousness. I looked, and saw him rubbing his head, while letting go of the flower basket handle. He said to no one in particular, "Ow, my head. Dammit, I was this close on kissing Otae-Chan!"

He was pretty frustrated, but all I could do was laugh.

I walked towards him, and told him, "Otae doesn't want to kiss a gorilla. She prefers tall, handsome guys that have blonde hair."

Okay, I'm sure I'm wrong with what kind of man Otae likes, but I was joking around, yet it was a little bit true. Otae doesn't want to kiss Kondo, who is also called a gorilla.

Kondo exclaimed at me while rainfalls of tears roamed down his face, "But I am handsome! And I'm not a gorilla!"

I turned around again, and ignored Kondo. Otae walks by me, and whispered in my ear, "That was good."

"Thanks," I whispered back with a chuckle.

Kagura was finally back from the bathroom. She held onto the side of the open door, and breathed a bit heavily.

She exclaimed to herself, "That was a lot of pee, uh-huh!"

I laughed as I walked back to Kagura. I said, "At least you didn't wet yourself."

"True," The Yato replied while wiping her forehead.

Suddenly, the announcer (Who was Hijikata) held up a microphone, and announced, "Matsudaria-San was originally going to announce this, but since he's drunk again, I suppose I'll have to do it."

Kagura, me and a lot of other people looked up at the Vice-Chief as he cleared his throat up, announcing, "We will now start the dance competition. Everyone will need to be in a pair of two."

Quickly thinking, I knew that Kagura would choose to dance with me because she already said, "I'll dance with Madison-Chan, uh-huh!" I chuckled, and accepted the dance while she held my hand with hers'.

She muttered under her breath, "My hands feel a bit hot in these gloves."

I smiled slightly as Hijikata continued, "We have a few choices for genres we can dance to." He set the microphone down for a moment, and grabbed a few CD's that involved each genre in them.

He picked the microphone back up, and said, "We have Hardstyle, Disney, Rock, and Romance. Which genre do you want to dance to first?"

I thought, _A lot of people will choose different genres. How will he know which genre has the most votes?_

Shockingly, I heard most of the people yell out, "Hardstyle!" A few of the others said other genres but it seems that hardstyle got the most votes.

Hijikata replied, "So it's hardstyle."

Kagura sighed in relief as she said to me, "Thank god it wasn't romance."

I just chuckled, and didn't say anything. I looked around again, and saw a few pairs of people that were just guys, or just women. But no one said it was a lovey-dovey couples dance, so it wasn't awkward.

As Hijikata set a disc in the CD player, he then pressed the play button. Before a song could play, Hijikata waved his hands to the side, and told everyone, "For those who aren't dancing, step to the side."

The people who weren't going to dance stepped to the side, and got out of the way. I saw, maybe, 6 pairs of people, including me and Kagura, ready to dance.

Kagura made a smirk as she was ready to dance for her life. Well, maybe not for her life, but hopefully she'll have a good time dancing.

Before (Still) the song started, Hijikata said one more piece of advice. "Me, and these judges will watch all the pairs dance. And whoever does the best dance wins."

Right as he pressed the button, Kagura asked me, "I wonder if they'll have Sukonbu for the prize."

I chuckled again, and told her, "I don't think so. I believe we're just dancing for fun, whether we win or lose."

She made a pout, but the music already started playing.

The first song that began to play was a song that I truly recognized!

It was Raver by Showtek!

When it began, the first line of the song (No, it was a repeated line) was, 'I'm the motherfucking raver with the hardstyle flavor.'

The song repeated for about 4 times, and when the beat was kicking in, Kagura's legs, and mine, moved up and down. Our feet hit the ground not too roughly, but slightly hard. As the song continued, Kagura and I spun around while our hands were still attached. Her arm then wrapped around my arm, and we spun around in a few circles. We also kicked up as we kept on spinning.

When I saw the other pairs, they looked like they were having trouble dancing along with the beat.

I asked Kagura with curiosity, "Have you heard this song before, Kagura-Chan?"

She answered in her normal tone, "Only once. But the strange part is that I remember the beats to it!"

"I see," I replied with a smile.

_Since I've heard this song many times, I know how this will go._

Kagura blurted out, "I'm getting dizzy. Let's do a different kind of dance."

I agreed, "I'm starting to feel dizzy as well."

So Kagura and I stopped spinning in circles. What she did next was pick me up by the hip, and was holding me above her head. Opening my eyes wide in major surprise, the Yato began to spin me around. I couldn't tell if she was dancing or if she was just moving her legs around, but one thing's for sure. I was spinning around by Kagura!

I asked kind of loudly, "K-Kagura-Chan, what do you think you're doing?" But she couldn't hear me because she was shouting with joy.

As she kept spinning me around and around, I was even more dizzy. I honestly thought I would throw up if she didn't stop.

I could already tell that my spandex were showing, but that didn't matter as long as it wasn't my underwear.

After a moment of her spinning me, she finally put me down on the ground, feet first.

My head was spinning, and I could see a double Kagura. And a double, wait, my vision saw double _everything_!

Kagura held my hand again, and while the song was half-way done, I barely saw Kagura kicking one of her legs up high to the side. I lifted up my leg as well, but not as much as Kagura.

When my vision was clearing up (And I could only see one Kagura), both of our hands were connected, and our dance moves were in pace. I smiled slightly, and noticed Kagura moving sideways. And since she was still holding my hands, I was along with her. We were basically jumping, but we were still dancing as well.

When the song was just about over, Kagura smirked, and grabbed my wrists.

_What will she do now?_ I thought as I was starting to sweat.

She pulled my wrists, and as the last beat to the song was up, her chest touched mine, and our hands were still connected, but they were raised up.

The two of us panted, and were pretty exhausted.

Everyone in the room clapped, and were also whistling.

One of the judges told Hijikata, "Vice-Commander, we may have a winner right now."

"Eh?" Questioned Hijikata.

The judge replied, "One of the pairs amazed us. The rest of the judges smiled throughout the dance while the song was playing."

Hijikata blinked his blue eyes, but sighed, "Alright, if there's a winner, then say it."

The judge chuckled as he talked with the other judges for a moment. I didn't care who win, as long as I had fun. The only part that wasn't fun was when I was really dizzy.

After the decision, the judge announced, "The winning pair is the red-haired girl with that girl in the blue dress!"

Our eyes opened widely, as we couldn't believe our ears. Did we really win? Hold on, Kagura was the only person that had red hair, so I knew it was us!

Kagura smiled, and hugged me, exclaiming, "We won, Madison-Chan!"

"Wow," I mumbled.

Everyone clapped once more as she let go of me. She then took off her white gloves, and said to herself, "That was tiring."

I nodded my head as a few pairs were still dancing to some other songs that were playing. There wasn't a dance competition anymore, but they were dancing for fun.

Kagura told me, "I apologize for spinning you around like that. I just got excited."

I replied with another smile on my face, "That's okay. I'm glad we had fun."

"You think we're the best out of everybody?"

I shook my head with a chuckle, and answered, "Probably not. But...dancing like that...was pretty amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I had a little bit of trouble trying to describe how Madison and Kagura danced without confusing anyone. But hopefully, I didn't.<strong>

**And the song that was mentioned is real, in case anyone was wondering. XD I was actually addicted to that song, and that's one of the reasons why I mentioned it in this chapter.**

**So yeah, I'm going to write 12 more chapters of this and then I'll be done. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 60! Please review! :)**


	61. Skates can't be too cold for everyone

**As usual, this will be yet another random chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day after that crazy dance at the Shinsengumi Headquarters, Shinpachi, Kagura and I were heading over to the grand opening of the Edo Skating Rink. Gintoki didn't come with us, because he wasn't really interested in skating. But that's okay, because at least us teenagers can have some fun.<p>

Shinpachi asked, "Have you ever ice skated before, Madison-Chan?"

I turned to look at Shinpachi, and answered him, "No, I haven't, actually. Have you?"

"No. To be honest, this is pretty much the first skating rink we've ever had in Edo."

Kagura picked her nose, and told us without looking at either of us, "I've heard that skating causes slipping."

I blinked at Kagura, and made a small smile. I told her back, "Well, in my world, we have a few skating rinks. Not just in America, though. I'm not sure how many skating rinks we have in Michigan, but what I do know is that if you practice skating a lot, you'll be a great skater."

Kagura widened her blue eyes, and exclaimed with surprise, "Really? Then I will practice so that I'll get tons of hot guys, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi asked, "I thought you didn't like romance."

"What does romance have to do with anything?"

"You just said you'll get tons of hot guys, yet...I don't think that'll happen."

Kagura tapped her chin for a second, and replied to Shinpachi with a straight look, "Clever."

As soon as we were close to the new skating rink, we stood still, and stared at how big it was. Kagura exclaimed again, "Wow! It looks amazing!" She made a big smile, and shouted, "WELL, WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO IN!"

With that being said, she grabbed Shinpachi's wrists, and mine, and pulled us in the skating rink building. Sadly enough, Kagura pulled on our wrists hard. And this time, it really hurt.

When we entered the building, she finally let go of our wrists. I rubbed my wrist as Shinpachi told her, "Kagura-Chan, why do you always pull on people's wrists when it typically hurts?"

"Oh, you're fine, Nerd-San," Kagura replied with a dull tone as she picked her nose again.

Shinpachi had an anger mark on his head, and he shouted at Kagura, "NOT NERD-SAN!"

Of course, she ignored him. And thankfully, no one stared at Shinpachi for his loudness.

The three of us walked up to the front table (The one where you get skates), and I felt a cool breeze. The breeze felt so cold, it was amazing.

The worker at the table asked, "What're your sizes?"

Shinpachi told him his foot size, then Kagura, and finally, me. My size was a size 7, and I was pretty glad the worker had all the sizes we wanted.

But I saw a huge pair of skates. They looked so big, I figured that they belonged to the feet of an alien. But I ignored those big pair of skates, and took my pair that I was actually borrowing.

"Have fun," The worker said with a smile. I was surprised that we didn't have to pay. Because in my world, we have to pay for skating (Especially when some people damage the skates).

The three of us teenagers sat down on a bench, and took off our shoes. But we didn't have to take off our socks, so we kept them on. Well, Kagura doesn't wear socks, so it doesn't really matter.

As we tied up the laces, we heard familiar voices. One voice called out, "Shinpachi-San! Kagura-Chan! Madison-Chan!"

We turned our heads, and were surprised at who we saw. It was Seita and Hinowa! Those people I first met in Yoshiwara.

I opened my brown eyes widely, and asked them, "Seita! Hinowa! What're you doing here?"

Seita held the handles on Hinowa's wheelchair, and pushed the wheelchair as Hinowa chuckled, "We heard about this new skating rink, so we thought we could check it out."

"Tsukuyo didn't come?"

Hinowa shook her head as she answered, "She didn't really feel like coming here. But, this is the first time I've ever visited Edo."

Kagura ran towards them, and asked, "Is Seita going to skate?"

She answered, "He is, but I'll be joining in."

I raised a brow up in confusion, and had to ask Hinowa, "But isn't that illegal?"

"Actually, I talked to the owner of this rink, and he said it was okay as long as I didn't fall off my wheelchair."

Scratching my head in (Still) confusion, I replied with a sigh, "Alright, but just don't get hurt."

Hinowa smiled at me, and said, "Thank you, Madison-Chan. You're too kind."

I made a half-smile as I thought, _This feels pretty weird. But at least I got to see them again._

For the truth, I've been wondering when I was ever going to see Hinowa, Seita or even Tsukuyo again. The last time I saw Tsukuyo, she was smoking Nicotine. That was not pretty, but at least she didn't smoke that. Ever again. And Seita is a nice kid, plus his mother (Or should I say step-mother) is nice as well.

Kagura, Shinpachi and I walked on the rug with our skates on, and it was easy to walk at first, but I know that when our feet step on that ice, it will be hard to skate since skates aren't the same as feet. Skating is not the same as walking, or even running.

Kagura was the first to land her feet on the cold ice. At first, she was doing okay, but when she noticed that she was moving on her own, she began to panic.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she was shaking her legs. Yep, she looked like she was going to fall on the ice immediately. But hey, no one said it would be easy.

Shinpachi took a few small steps on the ice. And when it looked like he was doing a good job, he slipped, and landed on the ice by his butt.

"Oof!" He muffled.

Slowly, I skated over to Shinpachi, and managed to help him get up. I asked, "Are you okay, Shinpachi?"

He nodded his head with a cracked smile. I sighed as Kagura exclaimed with a hand on her hip, "You need to be more careful, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi exclaimed back, but angrily, "I was trying to be careful, you brat!"

"Uh-huh," She muttered skeptically. "Watch this!"

There, she was basically showing off by skating faster than before. Of course, she was wobbly, but she didn't fall down...yet.

Kagura began to spin around a few times, but when she realized something was wrong, it was too late. Her head wobbled as if she was dizzy. Hold on a minute, she was dizzy! It seemed that she spun so fast, she couldn't see clearly. As she held her head for support, she yelped, and fell back, landed her butt on the cold ice.

When she landed her hand on the freezing ice, she shouted, "MY GOD, THAT'S FREEZING!"

Just then, a different voice appeared. "Of course. Ice is supposed to be cold. Otherwise it would melt, and you wouldn't be able to skate, would you?"

My eyes widen in major surprise. I recognized the voice, but I turned my head to make sure.

I exclaimed with question, "L-Lilania?"

It was the queen of Fairika: Lilania. And it wasn't just Lilania who came. It was also Keishani, Mekara and Sulani. Sulani was the small fairy who got captured years ago, but Shinpachi and I saved her.

Sulani wore a green dress with a dark green band around the waist. Her hair was still magenta, and her eyes were still blue. From where I saw, she also wore wristbands.

But I noticed that the big fairies weren't hiding their wings! And the small fairies weren't hiding themselves, either!

I asked with confusion, "I-I thought you didn't want people to know!"

Lilania chuckled, and told us, "Well, I was concerned at first, but I realized that there are also aliens in Edo. Even Yato's can live here, and no one really seems to care. So when the four of us entered Edo without exactly hiding ourselves, we had very few stares, but we weren't really captured."

Shinpachi's eyes widened as well. He said, "Interesting." When he took a quick look at Keishani, he immediately blushed, and looked away. Keishani did the same thing.

Mekara and Sulani flew up to us, and said, "It's nice to see you again." I smiled at them, but Shinpachi still felt weird about it since they weren't hiding themselves this time.

But I knew that Hinowa, Seita and Kagura have never met Sulani (Well, Hinowa and Seita have never met the other fairies either), so Sulani introduced herself to them, "My name is Sulani. Nice to meet you."

Seita looked shocked at this, but Hinowa just gave out a nice smile. As Sulani shook hands with Hinowa's index finger, she replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Sulani."

Seita asked his step-mother with curiosity, "Mom, how come you're not shocked?"

"Because," She began to answer. "This isn't the first time I've seen a fairy."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yes, Seita! But the last time I've seen a fairy was...when I was a little girl. It's so nice to meet another one."

Keishani giggled as it was time for her to talk. "I was surprised that we weren't kidnapped as well. But at least we don't have to worry about ourselves anymore."

Now Shinpachi was curious about something. He asked Lilania, "So does this mean you still won't erase our memories?"

The queen shook her head, then told us, "Of course not."

The teenage boy smiled slightly, and muttered, "Thank goodness."

I looked down, and noticed that Keishani and Lilania were wearing skates as well. I asked the two of them jokingly, "Are you going to fly if you start to fall to the ground?"

Keishani answered, "Probably, since I don't want my bottom to be cold."

Kagura giggled a bit and make a goofy looking smile. Since she was the one (Shinpachi already got back up) who fell to the ground, she managed to get herself back up without any problems, aside her having to touch the freezing ice.

Lilania said, "I've skated before, so I won't have any trouble skating on this rink."

I smiled and replied to the blackish-brown haired queen, "Alright then."

Lilania turned around, and began to skate without having the need to fly. She then spun in one circle, and waved her arms in the air, arching her back, and also, closing her eyes. But when she opened her magenta eyes back up, they sparkled. Like how water would sparkle when it's sunny out. I opened my eyes widely yet again, and my mouth was hanging open slightly.

Kagura smiled big, and clapped her hands as she began to wobble again. Luckily, she tried to be more careful and not fall on the ice like last time.

Seita pushed Hinowa's wheelchair very carefully, on the ice. He made sure that they wouldn't hit a bump, making Hinowa fall off her wheelchair. I asked Seita, "Do you need help, Seita?"

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "No, thank you, Madison-Chan."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," He laughed.

Slowly, but surely, he managed to get the wheel's on the ice. A few people gave them stares, and those stares looked like the look of worry. Seita didn't look like he was worried, but I knew that he was concerned about this.

Out of curiosity, I asked Hinowa, "Whose idea was it?"

"It was mine," She answered. "Seita didn't want me to do it, but I convinced him."

I blinked once more, and replied, "Don't fall off of your wheelchair, that's all I will say."

She chuckled, "I'm happy that you're worrying about me, Madison-Chan."

I gave her a sympathetic smile. I turned my head to see Lilania again, and when she was about to finish off her skating skills, she jumped about a foot off of the ice, and twirled around while grabbing her own shoulders.

Her feet and legs were together, but when her feet (Skates, I mean) landed on the ice again, they were apart, and she bowed with her arms opened.

All of us clapped our hands not too loudly, and we cheered her for doing a great performance.

"That was amazing, Lilania!" I exclaimed.

She bowed again, and replied, "Thank you. Thank you."

She skated back towards us, and asked Kagura, Shinpachi and I, "Do you want me to watch out for you in case you start to fall down?"

We nodded our heads with sweat coming down our face. We certainly didn't want to hit the ice, especially when it's freaking cold! Well, at least the inside building, in general, doesn't feel cold, but it still gives us a nice breeze.

I began to skate, and where I saw, Shinpachi was holding Keishani's hand, basically for support. I giggled quietly, and looked at their blushing faces.

_I remembered when they kissed. But that was because Mekara pushed Keishani's head._

Honestly, I thought it was sweet, even though I still don't like Shinpachi's obnoxious yelling.

Kagura and the small fairies were in a different spot of the rink (Since the fairies were small, they get to fly). And it looked like Kagura's legs were wobbly again. The Yato's legs were spread out, and I had a feeling she was going to land on the ice again, only she would have her legs spread out. Even if she is flexible, I'd still feel bad for her.

Luckily, she didn't fall on the ice again. Sulani and Mekara were flying around her, but I thought that wasn't a good idea, because I noticed that it would distract Kagura.

Kagura made a pout, but got to a three-foot-wall, where she immediately grabbed. I slowly skated towards her, and asked by teasing her, "Having trouble there, Kagura-Chan?"

"Not at all!" She yelled as if she wasn't having trouble.

I shook my head as I chuckled out, "It's okay, Kagura-Chan. No one said skating would be easy."

She sighed, "You're right, Madison-Chan. I just don't want to embarrass myself! That's all."

"I understand."

I knew that other people would fall on the ice, so I told Kagura, "Maybe somebody else will fall down."

She smiled, and replied, "That'd be funny."

I chuckled, and just gave her a smile. We were really going to have fun skating.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be another chapter of them skating, so don't get the wrong idea (I guess this wasn't exactly a random chapter after all). XD<strong>

**I know, it's crazy for Hinowa to go on the ice, still in her wheelchair, but first thing, I wanted them to come back, and secondly, I thought it would be funny anyways.**

**And yes, the fairies are back! This time, with Lilania as well! LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 61! Please review! :)**


	62. What's worse? Falls or being frozen?

**Madison, Shinpachi, and Kagura are at the skating rink where they find Hinowa, Seita; and the fairies, Keishani, Mekara, Sulani and Lilania. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I used to skate as well, but the last time I actually did that was when I was...10. That was so long ago, but I remembered being so slow at skating. But of course, skating's not that easy. ^^"**

* * *

><p>Shinpachi and Keishani were holding hands since they both didn't want to fall on the freezing ice. Kagura was, sort of, helped by Sulani and Mekara. And Hinowa (Who was still in her wheelchair) was on the ice as well, while Seita hung onto the handles of her wheelchair. I didn't have many problems, but I was scared of falling on the ground.<p>

I held Kagura's hand, and it seemed that it was starting to work...or so I thought.

Kagura exclaimed, "Haha! This is much easier!"

Mekara shook her head with a chuckle, and flew right on Kagura's shoulder. Immediately, it scared her.

"GAH!"

Without thinking, the Yato let go of my hand, and nearly fell on the ice again. But when her legs were spread out wide, she landed her hands on the ice before her bottom touched it. She opened her eyes very widely, and I knew for a second that her fingers would freeze.

In a matter of seconds, she pushed herself up, and wiped her hands on her pant legs. I smiled at her, and said to Mekara, "You shouldn't scare her like that, Mekara."

The small fairy just shrugged, and didn't even bother apologizing to Kagura. But eventually, her fingers were dry (Since touching the ice can get your fingers wet), yet they were still pink-colored.

Sulani flew beside Kagura's head, and said with her hands behind her back, "It must be hard skating."

"You think?" Kagura exclaimed again.

We were beside the wall (In case we were about to fall), but we managed to skate well. Not that good, but okay.

Just then, I turned my head around, and saw some familiar guy pointing at Lilania. Her back was facing him, but he exclaimed, "Miss Fairy! I just watched you skate!"

I blinked, and decided to skate over to Lilania. I was still holding Kagura's hand, but I noticed that she was wobbling the whole time. She kept mumbling to herself, "Whoa whoa!"

As soon as we were close to Lilania, Kagura wiped her forehead, and said to herself, "Phew! I didn't fall down again!"

Me, Kagura, Sulani and Mekara looked at the person, and I couldn't exactly believe my eyes.

Lilania gave out a chuckled, and jokingly asked, "You like how I skate?"

Katsura Kotaro was here. And so is Elizabeth, who is obviously skating in a different part of the rink. Before Katsura could answer Lilania's question, I asked him, "Katsura, what're you doing here?"

He replied as he landed his hand on his chest, "I came here to skate, of course!"

Kagura asked Katsura with her finger in her nose, "Since when did you skate, Zura?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," He corrected her. Katsura pointed at Lilania again, and finally answered her question, "I thought your skating was decent. However, I can skate better!"

Lilania asked again, "How do you know? You don't even know who I am?"

"That may be true, but...uh..."

I interrupted with a smirk on my face, "Are you jealous of Lilania's skill's?"

Katsura exclaimed, "I'm not jealous!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

Keishani and Shinpachi began to laugh, and so did the small fairies. I looked at Keishani and Shinpachi for a moment, and noticed that their hands were still connected.

I just smiled, and turned back to see Katsura. Lilania raised a brow and said to him with a small smile, "You want to see who can skate better?"

Sulani flew up to Lilania, and told her, "Your majesty, you don't have to do this. He's just jealous, that's all."

Katsura had an anger mark on his face, and shouted, "I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Kagura told Katsura, "Quit denying it, shouter."

"It's not shouter, it's Katsura," Katsura corrected the Yato yet again. He then looked at Lilania for a second time, answering, "And yes, Miss Fairy. We shall have...a duel."

Elizabeth skated towards Katsura, and held up a sign, that was written out, 'Katsura-San. What're you doing?'

As soon as he saw the sign, he smiled slightly, and answered the question, "Me and this fairy will are going to have a challenge. And this challenge will be about who skates better."

"She" held up another sign, that was written, 'Isn't that unnecessary? I mean, you're just going to push yourself.'

"Nonsense, Elizabeth," He said.

Lilania chuckled, "Alright, Katsura. We shall have a challenge. When each of us is done skating for our lives, the 'judges' here will see who skated better."

Her pointed at us as "judges", but emphasized the word since we weren't really judges. It seemed that me, Kagura, Shinpachi, Mekara and Sulani were going to be the "judges". I was fine with it, but Mekara and Sulani exchanged looks at each other.

I told the small fairies, "Don't worry. You'll just give them opinions, and say who skated better."

Sulani blinked her blue eyes, and replied with a smile, "Oh okay. That makes sense."

Mekara nodded along with her. Katsura made a laugh, and told Lilania, "Then the challenge will start now! Who shall go first?"

Shinpachi suggested, "How about you go first?"

"Splendid!" Katsura exclaimed cheerfully. He then skated back, away from us so that he would have his space. The rest of us leaned our backs against the wall as Katsura's back was facing us.

He pointed at Elizabeth, and told the creature, "Step aside, Elizabeth, I don't want to hit you with my skates."

Elizabeth just nodded and skated away from him as well.

Lilania landed her hands on the rim of the wall, and asked us, "How do you think he will do?"

Without looking at her, I answered without hesitation, "Perhaps he'll fall on the ice."

Kagura added for me, "And his butt will get cold, uh-huh!"

I chuckled, "Yes, Kagura-Chan. That could happen."

As Katsura raised his arms in the air, he then spun around in a half-circle. He crouched down, and then stood back up. So far, I just gave him a straight look. Was crouching down and standing up completely supposed to impress us? Because it wasn't impressing me.

Kagura gave out a yawn, and I asked her with a chuckle, "Was that a fake yawn, or a real yawn?"

"It was real, because Zura's skating skills are lame," She immediately answered.

I laughed again, and remembered that Seita and Hinowa were also on the skating rink. I looked around and spotted them far away from where Katsura was. I wasn't sure if Hinowa or Seita paid attention to Katsura, but from where I saw, Seita wasn't holding the wheelchair handles anymore. Hinowa basically just pushed the wheels on her own, and was slipping on the ice. And since she was still smiling, I realized that she was having fun.

But for Seita, well, we was obviously wobbling while skating on his own. Hinowa was pretty lucky that she hasn't fallen off of her wheelchair. I smiled at the two, and was happy that they were having a good time.

I decided to keep watching Katsura skate. I wasn't exactly impressed because all he's done is skate around in big circles, while arching his back. Elizabeth clapped, but "her" claps weren't loud simply because it could be a guy in a costume. But that wasn't the case here.

_I can't tell if Katsura's showing off or just having the lack of skills._

Lilania looked at Shinpachi and Keishani, and giggled while teasing them, "You're still holding hands?"

Both Shinpachi and Keishani yelped the second they heard that question. They immediately let go of each other's hands, and didn't even look at each other since they were really embarrassed. Of course, they just stared at the floor, and no one else.

When Katsura lifted himself off the ground (For a few centimeters), he twirled, but messed up by his landing. And by that, I mean that Katsura slipped on the ice (Even though he was wearing skates like the rest of us), and landed on his bottom kind of hard.

He hollered, "OW!"

As he was trying to lift himself up, and rubbing his bottom, Kagura made a goofy looking smile at him, and laughed while pointing at him, "Haha! You fell on the ice! Now your butt's sore!"

"Don't judge my skating skills!" He replied a bit angrily at the red-haired Yato.

Kagura grinned at the older male, and let Lilania skate. Yep, it was now her turn. The female fairy skated in the middle of the ice rink, and when I nodded at her, giving her "cue", she smiled, and spread her arms wide, lifting her head up to look at the tall, big ceiling.

Sulani and Mekara were flying beside my head, and the two of them asked me, "Madison-Chan, you think she'll do better?"

I answered, "Yeah. But it's not because she's the queen. It's because Katsura's skill really are bland."

I knew that Katsura heard me. He shouted at me, "DON'T SAY THEY'RE BLAND! THEY'RE UNIQUE!"

"Right..." I muttered under my breath.

Lilania skated fast around in a circle, but jumped up with her legs spread open. Her arms were still spread out as well, but her hand touched part of her leg as she was about to step on the ice again.

Her magenta eyes were opened, and she managed to land on the ice without slipping or falling down, like Katsura.

Idiotically, Katsura asked to whoever, "Did she use her wings? She must've cheated!"

Kagura rolled her eyes as she hit Katsura on the head with her fist. She said, "Lilania-Chan didn't use her wings. If she did, we would've seen it, uh-huh!"

I agreed, and told Katsura, "She's right, Katsura-San. Lilania's not stupid. Don't even try, so that you can think you're better."

"Grr..." He mumbled quietly.

Lilania spun again, only this time, she lifted one leg up, and sort of leaned over, grabbing the tip of the skate that she was wearing.

As she kept spinning around in circles, I wondered, _Isn't she going to get dizzy if she keeps on doing that?_

The queen fairy let go of the skate, and stood up in a straight line, but still spun around. She only spun for a few more seconds, and finally stopped. She raised her arm high as her other arm was across her torso.

After that, she skated a bit roughly on the ice. And by roughly, I mean she stomped on the ice, and basically "shaved" it. Strangely, and out of nowhere, it reminded me of snow cones.

_Snow cones...ah, watermelon flavored snow cones are delicious!_

But I had to stop thinking about snow cones because Lilania was just about done with her skating skills.

For her encore, the fairy stomped one of her feet on the ice, while the other just stayed in place. She lowered her head down, and still had her arms widely spread.

We all clapped, well, except for Katsura and Elizabeth, but we didn't care.

As soon as Lilania skated towards us, she asked with a smile, "So, who do you think is better? Your opinions."

Kagura immediately answered, "Well, Zura has the lamest skill's I've ever seen. So you're better, uh-huh!"

Sulani nodded her head as she said, "I think Lilania is better. And it's not because she's the queen of Fairika. It's because she's been practicing her skills of skating, and she's amazing."

Lilania touched Sulani's head with her finger, and replied, "Thank you, Sulani."

She smiled sweetly, as the rest of us said, "Lilania is better."

Katsura's mouth was hanging open, and he began to shed sweat drops down his face.

We ignored him and Elizabeth by decided to walk out of the rink, take off our skates, put them back to the front table, and go back home. Well, not my home, technically.

Seita and Hinowa got back on the rug as well. Hinowa asked Seita, "Did you have fun, Seita?"

He answered with a nod, "It was fun. Only I kept on slipping."

"But at least you didn't fall, right?"

"Yeah," He chuckled.

We all took off our skates, and put our casual shoes back on. As I tied the laces on my brown tennis shoes, I looked at Shinpachi and Keishani.

Shinpachi said as he landed his hand on the back of his head, "W-Well, I'll see you later, Keishani."

"Same here," She replied with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

I laughed quietly, and tried my best to not let them hear me. And thankfully, they didn't.

Seita and Hinowa waved at us, and were going back to Yoshiwara.

The fairies already left, so all that was left to do was to go back to Gintoki's house. Of course, Gintoki would probably be sitting in his chair, picking his nose with his pinkie. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he were to be doing that when Kagura, Shinpachi and I got back.

Kagura sort of complained, "Skating is hard, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi asked her, "But wasn't it a good experience?"

The Yato formed a smile, and replied, "It was, to be honest, Crotch-San."

The teenage boy gave her a what-the-hell look. He yelled at Kagura, "IT'S NOT CROTCH-SAN!"

She didn't flinch, obviously. She turned to look at him, and said, "But some people call you Shin-San, and Shin also means crotch, uh-huh." Kagura turned her head, and looked at me, asking, "Don't you agree, Madison-Chan?"

I chuckled, but shook my head.

Skating was a great experience, even if people were about to fall on the ice.

* * *

><p><strong>I doubt Katsura actually skates, but I thought it would be humorous to add him in this chapter. LOL<strong>

**Oh, I had to write this today because I'm going to go to my grandma and grandpa's house tomorrow, and I probably won't be back for 4 or 5 days. So I just thought I'd let you know. :P**

**I'm still not going to tell you what the final arc will be about, but I will say that it will start in 2 chapters. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 62! Please review! :)**


	63. Boredom doesn't kill time

**Hope you enjoy this boring chapter. LOL Well, enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Well, at least people try, and they have fun anyways. XD**

* * *

><p>When Shinpachi, Kagura and I got back to Gintoki's house, he was obviously sitting in his spinning chair with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, but I didn't think he was taking a nap. If he was taking a nap, he would've snorted a booger bubble. And there wasn't one hanging from his nose.<p>

"How was skating?" Gintoki asked while his eyes were still closed. "Did you fall on your butt?"

I chuckled quietly, but Kagura exclaimed at the samurai, "I sadly did! And don't judge me on my skating skills!"

"I didn't even comment you on your skills."

"Good!" She pouted. "Otherwise I'll kick your ass again!"

Gintoki finally opened his eyes, but he nearly scolded her, "Don't, you brat."

Kagura ignored the last word from his sentence, and decided to sit down on one of the couches, with her leg crossed. I sat beside her, and Shinpachi sat on the other couch.

Seconds later, it was already dead silent.

I blinked, and looked at the others, when I decided to speak.

"What should we talk about? I certainly don't want it to be silent."

Shinpachi smiled slightly, and replied, "Yes, Madison-Chan. I do want to talk. Perhaps we should-" He was interrupted by Gintoki.

He blurted out, "We should talk about random crap."

As Gintoki stood up from his chair, he was on his way to the couch Shinpachi was sitting in. Shinpachi made a frown as he told the silver-haired samurai, "Gin-San, you shouldn't interrupt people. It's pretty rude, if you ask me."

Kagura added as she picked her nose, "Yeah, Gin-Chan. If you keep interrupting people, you'll be dumber than a donkey, uh-huh."

Gintoki sat on the couch, next to Shinpachi, and replied to the red-haired Yato, "You don't even know anything about a donkey, brat."

I thought while staring at him, _You just said brat._

He began to pick his nose with, once again, his pinkie. He then began to talk about something else off topic.

"So I've heard that some manga authors are low on ideas for new chapters."

I replied, "And where did you hear that?"

"An article in JUMP."

I rolled my eyes, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Shinpachi spoke, but it was again off topic, "Can anybody guess when movies began to use color in them? Because when they first made movies, it was black and white."

Kagura kept picking her nose as she answered, "They began using color in the '50's or '60's. Hell, even cartoons, before that time, were black and white. And let me tell you this. Black and white irritated me because I've always wondered what colors they originally used, uh-huh!"

I chuckled, "I was like that too, and if I was born before the '50's, I probably would've gotten annoyed by the black and white T.V. But then again, I'm probably saying that because I wasn't born in that time, and I grew up watching colored films."

"You're probably right about that. I grew up watching T.V. that was in color, uh-huh." The Yato looked at me in the eyes, and smiled a bit with her finger out of her nose.

I realized something, and decided to ask Gintoki and Kagura, "So...why is it that you two always pick your nose?"

Gintoki answered without looking at me, "Because I have problems breathing through my nose. And even when I'm breathing through my mouth, I can still feel my nose breathing as well. So I have to use those 'things' where my sinuses clear up."

"What 'things'?" Kagura asked skeptically. "I've never even seen you use them!"

"That's because I use them without you looking at me, you brat," He replied with a low tone.

Kagura didn't say anything else, but she rolled her blue eyes as she grabbed a piece of Sukonbu out of nowhere, and began to chew on it.

Shinpachi pushed his glasses up a bit, and said, "Anyways...when I was with my sister one time, she told me that she watched 'High School Musical'. She told me that it sucked."

I agreed, "Yeah, that movie sucks ass. Even though I like Disney musicals, 'High School Musical' has these so-called actors that can't even sing for crap!"

Kagura nodded her head as she exclaimed, "Animated Disney movies are better, uh-huh!"

Gintoki stared at Kagura, and he decided to ask her idiotically, "Have you even seen other Disney films, besides that Pooh Bear one?"

"Duh, you moron!" She exclaimed again, but with a goofy looking face. "I've seen tons of animated Disney films! Including Princess and the Frog! That movie amazed me, uh-huh!" She made a smile, with her teeth showing.

Shinpachi smiled slightly, and said, "Well, at least you like that movie, even though I've never seen it."

Gintoki asked in a dull tone, "Didn't that movie come out not too long ago? Maybe 3 years ago?"

"You could say that," Shinpachi answered.

I decided to change the subject, so I said, "Before I came here, how often did you get job requests?"

Kagura sighed, "Sadly, once in a freaking while. But...we did get two different requests in a week."

Gintoki told her as he scratched his head, "Kagura-Chan, that was over 5 years ago."

"Don't remind me, you silver-freak-perm!"

"Oi, oi," He said while pointing at the Yato. "I'm not a freak-perm, you brat. My hair just won't stay down."

I said to Gintoki, most likely agreeing with Kagura, "Gintoki-San, you are a silver-perm! And the reason why your hair is wavy is because a lot of women want to play with your hair! And when they play with it, you won't even know it's messy!"

Gintoki scratched his chin for a moment, and opened his eyes widely. He exclaimed a bit cheerfully, "You're right, Madison-Chan! Why the hell didn't I realize this?"

_Because you're stupid in a good way._ I thought.

With that being said, he jumped off the couch, and ran out of the door, without his shoes on. There, Kagura and I were laughing our asses off. Kagura was laughing more than me though, because her eyes began to water.

She shouted, "That was awesome, Madison-Chan!"

"I know, right?" I shouted back.

Shinpachi pushed his glasses up again as Gintoki came back inside. I had to stop laughing at the time, but Kagura still laughed.

I saw a red mark on Gintoki's face. He said, "It didn't work. In fact, when I asked a woman if she wanted to play with my hair, she just slapped me in the face, and walked off without saying anything."

Kagura pointed at Gintoki as she continued to shout, "YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT! MADISON-CHAN WASN'T SERIOUS, YOU KNOW!"

I didn't shout, but I said while nodding my head, "It's true, Gintoki-San."

He scoffed, but he didn't even say anything to me. I was pretty surprised at that. Instead, Gintoki sat back down with a sigh, and said while scratching his head again, "Changing topic now. Kagura-Chan, why do a lot of people think you and Souchiro-San would make a good couple?"

Kagura raised a brow, and didn't really understand what Gintoki meant. I informed Kagura, "He means Sougo. Okita Sougo."

There, she opened her eyes widely, and gave Gintoki an angry look. She said kind of loudly, but wasn't shouting again, "Pff! A lot of people don't understand that we would never make a great couple! If we were a couple, people in Edo would be totally confused! And besides, I'm a Yato and he's a human! Wouldn't it be just weird for a Yato to fall in love with a human anyways?"

I nodded my head for Gintoki. I said without looking at Kagura, "I don't understand the fans sometimes."

Me and Kagura sighed as Shinpachi said, "Have you heard of Otsu-Chan's new single?"

Gintoki turned his head to see the teenage boy, and asked him, "Have you forgotten that I don't really listen to music?"

"I wasn't asking just you, Gin-San."

"Well, I still don't listen to her music anyways."

Shinpachi rolled his eyes as Kagura and I shook our heads. Even though I couldn't care less, I asked anyways in a dull tone, "What's it called?"

He brought out a CD, out of nowhere (Just like Kagura!), and the cover said, "Aliens are hurting girls".

My jaw dropped to the ground, and I gave Shinpachi (And the CD, for crying out loud) a what-the-fuck look, and I could feel my brow twitch.

The title "Aliens are hurting girls" remind me of hentai, featuring tentacle rape. This may be my opinion, but I think tentacle rape is the worst type of porn EVER. Seriously, what's so great about a poor girl (Or boy) getting raped by a monster? Just...no. I know that not all hentai anime have tentacles in it, but I still don't like hentai in general.

I shouted at Shinpachi with an anger mark on my head, "EVEN THE TITLE IS TERRIBLE!"

Shinpachi flinched a bit, and for some damn reason, his face was beginning to turn red. Kagura raised a brow, and asked, "Was it your idea for the title?"

He exclaimed, "No! Otsu's the one who creates the titles for the songs! She has good ideas, anyways!"

"Then how come the title sounds like a reference to a hentai?"

I lifted my hand up in front of my face, and exclaimed, "That's what I thought!"

Shinpachi turned even more red. Kagura didn't look that mad at him, but she didn't look happy either. Actually, I didn't even know what her expression was.

She asked while curving her upper lip, "Why're you turning red, like a tomato?"

The teenage boy managed to look into Kagura's eyes, and answer, "Because I feel bashful, okay?"

Kagura pouted again, and I shook my head, saying to Shinpachi, "I understand, Shinpachi. At least you didn't make up the title. otherwise I would face-palm myself."

He made a cracked smile, and set his hand on the back of his head.

Gintoki sighed, "Why must Otsu torture some people?"

Shinpachi looked a bit irritated, but asked Gintoki calmly, "What do you mean by torture, Gin-San?"

"She pisses some people off with her music. And not just music, her titles too. And I said 'some'. Not everybody since she does have fans."

"Well, I'm just glad you said 'some'."

I thought while rolling my eyes again, _He must mean everybody, even though there're Otsu fags. And by fags, I mean that Otsu club, with those geeky looking members._

At least I didn't have to go to one of her concerts, otherwise it would be a living hell. For me, that is.

Gintoki rubbed his eyes as he stood up, walking towards the kitchen. He muttered under his breath, "I'm going to drink some strawberry milk."

I chuckled quietly as I could hear him open the fridge door. He then took out the strawberry milk, and came back holding the carton while taking a big sip from it.

Of course, he wouldn't share his strawberry milk with anyone because he always claims it's his. He's very stubborn, if you ask me, but isn't everybody like that?

Kagura breathed in deeply, then gave out a big sigh. She said, "I'm still chewing on my Sukonbu."

I asked her jokingly, "Do you eat it when you're in a bad mood, also?"

"Of course! I love to eat Sukonbu, Madison-Chan."

"I know."

With that, Gintoki decided to put his milk away, and said, "I'm going to buy the new JUMP magazine."

I thought with a bit of confusion, _The new issue is out already?_

But I figured that I shouldn't ask that to him. Because he would probably say something idiotic.

Well, I wasn't that glad, but I was happy that the four of us were talking for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm back from my grandma and grandpa's house! XD<strong>

**I hope this chapter didn't bore you too much. :P But the final arc will start in the next chapter, so be prepared! ;)**

**And by the way, for those who are wondering, I haven't seen Princess and the Frog...yet. I may watch the movie sometime.**

**I know this chapter was pretty short, but I didn't have anymore to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 63 anyways! Please review! :)**


	64. The signs of danger are booms

**Don't have anything to say. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I also hate tentacle rape. Actually, I despise it with a passion. If anyone said that they were a huge fan of it, I would get all pissed off. I don't want to see girls (Or boys) getting raped by fucking tentacles! Well, I'm glad you hate it as well. And I've heard about Gyo, but I don't plan on watching it, thankfully. I know it's not a hentai. I hate all hentai, because I think it's worse than real life porn. XP**

* * *

><p>I was sleeping on the couch, still wearing my short-skirted kimono. I wore it to sleep because I just didn't feel like changing into Kagura's pajamas. I guess you could say that I was a bit lazy, but I'm not a couch potato like a lot of people.<p>

As my eyes were closed, another dream of my family was in my mind.

_(Madison's Dream)_

_I woken up to an alarm clock. And it was a familiar alarm clock. As soon as I opened my brown eyes, I recognized the look of it. It was my alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes, and turned off the alarm on it._

_When I was getting out of the sheets, I realized that I was in my own pajamas. The pajamas were slightly pink, and the top of it had waves on the sleeves. Actually, it was like a tang-top. But the bottom looked just like pants. My pajamas felt silky, and they rarely felt greasy. Yes, whenever it is dirty, it feels greasy, just like people who don't take showers for weeks._

_It was quiet, and the only sound I could hear was birds chirping. And since my white curtains were closed, I walked towards them, and opened them swiftly. Then, the sun shined through my clear windows. I opened the window up, and felt this amazing breeze, blowing in my face, and through my hair._

_I thought with a smile,_ Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day.

_All of a sudden, I heard my bedroom door open. I turned around, blinking with curiosity. When I saw who came in, it was my sister, Gabriela._

_She smiled at me sweetly, and said, "Good morning, Madison!"_

_"Oh, good morning, Gabby," I replied with a half-smile._

_From where I saw, she was carrying a tray, which had a bowl of cereal and two pieces of toast._

_Gabriela told me, "Mom wanted me to bring you breakfast-in-bed."_

_I chuckled, "That's nice of her. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_I sat on my bed, and began to eat the cereal. The cereal was Golden Grahams, and it was one of my favorite cereals. As I ate it, I noticed Gabby staring at me. She stared, but she still smiled. _

_I set the spoon down for a second, and asked Gabby, "What is it?"_

_She shook her head as she answered, "Nothing. I just missed you."_

_My eyes opened widely. I asked again, "What do you mean?"_

_There, her smile began to fade away. The corner of her lips moved down, and I could see tears coming into her eyes. She replied quietly, "You've been trapped in...the other world. The world that involves your favorite anime."_

_I didn't blink. I said, "That's right."_

_Just then, the whole area around us began to move weirdly and swirly. My eyes were still opened widely, and I looked around in some sort of panic._

_I exclaimed at Gabby, "G-Gabby! What the hell's going on?"_

_She began to cry. A drop of her tears trailed down her cheek, and she made a weak smile. She replied, "This is just a dream, Madison. We're still waiting for you to come home."_

_I exclaimed again, "But you just said that you missed me! Are you trying to confuse me?"_

_Gabby shook her head with a sad chuckle. "I'm not trying to confuse you. I said it because I pretended that you really were home."_

_I stood up, accidentally knocking over the bowl. The bowl hit the floor, and it was upside down, causing the whole cereal to splatter all over the place. The toast fell off of my bed as well, landing right next to the bowl. Right there, even my bed, the bowl, and the toast began to move weirdly as well._

_But I didn't pay attention to the food. I told Gabriela, "Look, I know you want me home, and I know this is all a dream! But..." I paused for a moment, and began to shed tears uncontrollably. I shouted, finishing my sentence, "...I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A WAY HOME! I LOVE YOU, GABBY, AND YOU LOVE ME TOO! YOU THINK IT'S EASY BEING AWAY FROM YOU FOR OVER 3 FUCKING WEEKS?"_

_She didn't flinch or anything. She just sat in the nearest chair. Her head lowered down as I could hear her cry. Gabriela's hands clenched, and were on her knees. She dripped tears on her hands and legs as my whole room began to fade into darkness. My brown eyes blinked as I stared at my room, disappearing._

_Finally, Gabby lifted her head up, and I saw her eyes going a bit red. It was probably because she was crying so much. I didn't want to yell at Gabby like that, but I was just...sad._

_Gabby exclaimed, "I wish you were really home! Why did you have to get sucked into the Gintama world? WHY?"_

_"I don't even know!" I exclaimed back truthfully._

_Suddenly, Gabby (And the chair that she was sitting in) was starting to move back. And it wasn't her feet that was doing it. It looked like she was going into the darkness._

_I gasped silently, and ran towards her, but I wasn't even close to my younger sister. I reached out my hand as I kept running, and she reached out her hand as well while clenching her teeth, with more tears pouring down her face._

_She shouted my name, "Madison! Please come home!"_

_I began to pant for breath, but it didn't stop me from running. Unfortunately, when I was trying to run faster, she already faded into the darkness. My land rested beside my hip, and I stopped as soon as I couldn't see Gabby anymore._

_I breathed heavily, and shed tears. The tears poured down both my cheeks now. My eyelids lowered down as I knitted my brows, clenching my teeth. I then cried, and didn't stop crying._

_My knees knelled on the dark ground, and I was facing the ground now. As soon as my tears were hitting the ground, I clenched my fists, and began to hit one of them on the ground. I grunted as I kept hitting and hitting._

_I muttered under my breath, "Gabby...please come back. Please come back! I WANT TO GO HOME!"_

_I lifted my head up, and my eyes were blurring up, but I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I WANT TO GO HOME!"_

_My head lowered down again, only this time, my forehead touched the ground, and my hands were on the back of my head. I continued to cry, and I shut my eyes tightly._

_"I want to go home...home...home..."_

_(End of Madison's Dream)_

I barely opened my eyes after my dream was over. I wasn't exactly crying, but I felt water in my eyes, and I knew that they were tears.

_I'm having more and more of these dreams. And it's because I really do miss my family!_

One of my hands formed a fist, and unlike my dream, I didn't hit the couch I was sleeping on. Instead, I gripped the blanket that was on top of me.

Just as I was about to cry, I heard a strange noise outside. I blinked, and lifted myself off of the couch.

I heard another noise, and I thought, _No, it's not just any noise. That sounded like...a boom!_

Kagura came out of her closet, and asked loudly, "What in the Sukonbu-hell was that?"

I stared at the front door, and answered Kagura's question without looking at her, "I-I have no idea. But I believe...that it was a bomb going off or something like that."

Gintoki came out of the door quickly, and ran towards the window, looking outside. He squinted his eyes, and said, "I can't see clearly, but it looks like a strange ship has just bombed an area of Edo."

My eyes, plus Kagura's, were opened very widely. Then, Shinpachi barged into Gintoki's house in a panic.

He shouted, "EDO'S IN DANGER!"

Kagura exclaimed, "What do you mean, Nerd-San?"

"FIRST OF ALL, IT'S NOT NERD-SAN! SECOND OF ALL, A SHIP HAS JUST SHOOT A BUILDING!"

Gintoki looked at Shinpachi, and said, "Thank god it wasn't here!"

Shinpachi continued to yell as sweat was coming down his face. "BUT THEY MIGHT SHOOT HERE IF WE DON'T STOP THEM!"

I got out of the blanket, and asked Shinpachi all worriedly, "But how can we stop them? Obviously, they won't listen to us!"

"You may be right, Madison-Chan," Shinpachi replied. "But Edo has dealt with something like this before."

Almost immediately, Kagura shut her closet door, and quickly changed into her Chinese clothes. Not surprisingly enough, her hair including those two buns. Gintoki did the same thing, only he was a bit slow at changing from his pajamas, to his casual clothes. I didn't expect Gintoki to panic like that. It was pretty strange, but at least he was worried.

As soon as he was out of his room, he exclaimed, "Let's go see what the hell's going on!"

I looked at the ground, and asked, "Are we going to fight them?"

Gintoki exclaimed again, "If they're out to attack Edo, yes!"

I knitted my brows, and closed my mouth. I then said, "I'll be right back!"

With that being said, I ran into the room, where the closet had my casual clothes. As soon as I opened the closet, I immediately grabbed my clothes. Kagura asked me, "Are you going to change into them?"

I nodded my head as I answered, "Yes, Kagura-Chan, I'm going to change into them."

"Why?"

I looked at Kagura in the eyes, and said, "We're most likely going to fight those bastards from those ships. And you remember Miyo? The girl who disappeared because she went home?"

She looked at the floor for a second before realizing what I meant. She replied in some sort of sad tone, "So if you fight them as well, and they get defeated, do you think you'll disappear?"

Once again, I nodded my head at the Yato. "Besides, I miss wearing my usual clothes."

I held my clothes, and ran to the bathroom. After I had closed the bathroom door, I began to undress myself. I took off my kimono, and dropped it to the ground. The first clothing of mine that I grabbed was my white tang-top. I slipped it quickly over my head, then I grabbed my white shirt (With the cartoon kitty print in the front), and slipped it over my head as well, making it now go over my tang-top. I still wore my gray and black stripped pant-like tights. I also grabbed my dark-pink skirt, and set my feet in it, slipping my skirt all the way to below my belly button.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled slightly. I thought, _At least I get to wear my old clothes again._

I quickly grabbed the kimono, and walked outside of the bathroom. Shinpachi, Gintoki and Kagura looked at me, and Kagura asked me another question, "If you do disappear, do you want to bring this home, for memory?"

I gave the red-haired Yato a sympathetic smile, and answered, "Yes."

"Do you want me to carry it until you do disappear, that is, if you will disappear?"

I nodded at her, and gave her my kimono. She then pulled the collar part of her clothes, and slipped my kimono in her shirt. I rose a brow, giving Kagura a weird look. Shinpachi did the same thing. Gintoki, well, he still looked panicked about the city.

But surprisingly, her shirt didn't have a bulge. Instead, it looked just the same as before the stuffed my kimono in her Chinese shirt.

I didn't say anything about it. I said, "Now we'll see what's going on with those bastards."

Everone nodded their heads. I grabbed my sickle, and then grabbed my shoes, so that I could put them on. As soon as I tied my shoes up, I gripped the handle of my sickle, and now wanted to know about these strange ships.

I had a feeling that this was going to get chaotic.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. Looks like something really bad is going to happen! :O<strong>

**Well, I don't have anything else to say. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 64! Please review! :)**


	65. Villains are killer in many ways

**It looks like Edo is in danger! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I may be used to horror, but I wouldn't ever want to watch Gyo, even if people recommend me to watch it. ;P Well, I'm used to real life porn, but I don't enjoy watching it. XP And it's okay. I knew it was you anyways. XD**

* * *

><p>Kagura, Gintoki, Shinpachi and I went outside of Gintoki's house. I was finally in my casual clothes. I wanted to wear them mostly because I missed them. But another reason was that if I was going to fight them, then I may disappear, but I didn't have a lot of hope for that.<p>

I gripped my sickle as Gintoki saw a ship getting closer. He said, "Oh no."

I looked up to the silver-haired samurai, and asked, "What?"

"It's...the Amanto!"

All of our eyes widened in shock. But Kagura asked Gintoki with a bit of hesitation, "H-How do you know it's the Amanto?"

Gintoki stared at Kagura, replying, "Isn't it obvious?"

The Yato didn't say anything.

Shinpachi knit his brows while a drop of sweat came down his face. He told us, "Let's do it."

I nodded my head, and we began to ran.

I thought loudly in my head, _Those bastards will not destroy Edo!_

Just then, a familiar voice came by us. "Guys!"

We turned our heads, and we saw Mayumi. Kagura raised her brows, and exclaimed, "Mayumi-Chan!"

As soon as Mayumi ran next to us, she exclaimed, "It's the Amanto! We have to stop them from destroying Edo!"

Gintoki told her without looking at her, "I know, Mayumi-Chan. But it won't be easy."

"I know," She admitted in a sad tone. For comfort, I ran beside Mayumi, and gave her an innocent smile. She smiled back, but she furrowed her brows at the same time.

While we were still running, we saw more ships high up above us. I looked up, and clenched my teeth.

_This will be challenging!_

When we were running towards the dock, we saw a few police cars driving towards the dock as well. Gintoki swiftly turned his head around as we heard the loud sirens. He scoffed, "The Shinsengumi think they'll help out?"

The cars stopped, and Hijikata, Kondou and Okita came out, looking very serious. Well, Hijikata looked more serious than the other two.

Hijikata looked at Gintoki, and said, "Oi, Gintoki. Don't try to get in our way. This is our job now."

Gintoki had an anger mark on his cheek, and he ran towards Hijikata, grabbing him by the collar. He shouted, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY SHIPS ARE GOING TO TRY TO ATTACK US?"

The black-haired Shinsengumi member grabbed Gintoki's wrist, and replied, "Idiot, not all of the ships are the Amanto's ships."

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?"

Kagura kicked Gintoki in the leg, and Gintoki let go of Hijikata's uniform collar while holding his leg, jumping up and down.

Now, Kagura shouted, "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO FIGHT! WE HAVE TO GET THOSE AMANTO!"

The Yato blinked, and widened her eyes, realizing, "I forgot to get Sadaharu!" She turned around, and added, "I'll be right back!"

"You better hurry up, you brat!" Gintoki exclaimed at Kagura. With that being said, she ran back, and tried to go as fast as she could, even if she was tired as hell. I stared at Mayumi, and she looked really worried.

But Okita didn't look worried at all. He said to himself, "I never got the chance to insult China girl."

I rolled my eyes, and within a minute, Kagura was back, with Sadaharu. Actually, she was riding on top of the 'dog', which is actually called an inugami. I remembered that recently.

Sadaharu stomped on the ground while his tongue was hanging from his mouth. As soon as Sadaharu was beside us, Hijikata told all five of us, "Go somewhere else! We're fighting in this area!"

Gintoki scoffed again, and said to himself, "Bastard." He turned his body around, and waved his hand at us, motioning us to follow him. Mayumi and I nodded, and the rest of us followed him. But we continued to run.

Mayumi asked me, "Do you know how many Amanto ships there are?"

I shook my head as I answered her question, "I sadly don't, Mayumi-Chan."

She furrowed her brows, and said, "I don't want you to get hurt, Madison-Chan."

"I don't want you to get hurt, either," I replied with a small smile on my face.

Kagura was running faster than Mayumi and I, but at least we were still catching up to the rest of them.

Shinpachi exclaimed while pointing at the sky, "Look! Up there!"

The rest of us looked up, and I was in major shock. A ship was getting closer to us. But it looked like it was over 50 feet above. Well, I didn't know how far up they were, but all I know is that we were in serious danger.

Sadaharu barked loudly as he panted. I began to pant as well, but I did not stop running. I didn't want to stop running, because I refused to be far behind the Yorozuya and Mayumi.

But all of a sudden, I saw a rope come down, straight down towards us! When the end of the rope was very close to us, it felt really quick.

The rope wasn't like any rope because it wrapped around Shinpachi's body. The thick rope wrapped from his chest down to his belly, wrapping his arms as well.

"WHAT THE HELL-?" He shouted from shock.

Gintoki, Kagura, Mayumi, Sadaharu and I stopped dead-track on our feet. We then looked up, and we saw Shinpachi being carried away. The ship was going a bit higher, but Shinpachi was screaming, "HEEEELP!"

Gintoki exclaimed, "The Amanto captured Glasses-San!"

Shinpachi must've heard him, and he shouted, "IT'S NOT GLASSES-SAN!"

As he was still wrapped up, he was looking horrified. The good thing was that the Amanto wasn't pulling up the rope. But we had to rescue Shinpachi, even if this was going to be tough.

I quickly thought of a plan, and I exclaimed at Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, I'll go rescue him!"

She opened her blue eyes widely in surprise. She asked all worriedly, "But how are you going to do that?"

"Well, I'll need to get on top of Sadaharu, and he'll need to jump on the roofs of the houses! Then, I'll try to get on the rope, and free Shinpachi!"

"You're just going to get hurt!"

I lowered my eyes, and told the Yato, "I know, Kagura-Chan. But it's the only way to save him."

She was being all hesitant because she paused for a moment. Then, she gulped, and nodded her head. "Alright, Madison-Chan. Get on top of Sadaharu. And when you have freed Shinpachi, I'll try to catch him."

I gave Kagura a smile as I nodded my head as well. I said, "Okay." I then walked towards Sadaharu, and got on top of him. I still gripped my sickle, and told Sadaharu, "Jump on the roof, Sadaharu!"

He gave out a cheerful bark, and began to turn to a direction where a house a near us. He dug his claws on the building, and began to pull himself on the building.

I thought with a bit of guilt, _Sorry people, but it's the only way to save Gintoki and Kagura's friend!_

Sadaharu managed to pull himself to the roof. He then gave out a loud bark, and ran on top of the roof. When we were at the edge of the roof, he jumped, and landed on another roof, making some parts of it fall or break. I could already tell that the owners of their houses were not pleased, but I didn't care one bit. The only thing that mattered to me was that I needed to rescue Shinpachi.

Just then, the inugami ran faster. He jumped from one roof to another. We were getting closer to Shinpachi, who was still wrapped in the thick rope, and I knitted my brows, preparing to rescue him.

When we were just about to reach Shinpachi, there was a big gap between two houses. I looked at the gap, and began to panic, _Is Sadaharu going to make it across?_

With support, I exclaimed at Sadaharu, "You can do it! Just jump!"

He barked loudly again, and leaped himself off of the edge of the dark roof. A long jump...it felt really scary.

While still holding my sickle, I wrapped my arms around Sadaharu's neck, and closed my eyes tightly. I guess I was terrified that he wouldn't make it. But as soon as I heard the roof tops clash, I found out that the inugami made it after all. I opened my eyes, and gave him a smile.

_Phew!_

But the problems weren't over yet. I still had to reach out for Shinpachi, and get him out of those ropes. Sadaharu kept running and running. He panted more and more.

Amazingly, we were able to get very close to Shinpachi. He looked up to me, and yell, "MADISON-CHAN! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I replied with a yell as well, "DON'T WORRY, SHINPACHI! I'LL TRY TO GET YOU OUT OF THOSE ROPES!"

He made a small smile, and I noticed that I was less than three feet in front of the wrapped up teenage boy. I lifted myself off of Sadaharu a bit, and then set one of my feet on his back.

I told Sadaharu, "I'm sorry if your back will hurt, Sadaharu."

Another bark came from him. He had allowed me to set both my feet on his back. At first, I thought I was going to fall off of his back, but I really needed to focus on how I was going to set Shinpachi free. Before I was going to cut the ropes, I saw Kagura running for her life. Gintoki and Mayumi were far behind her, and they looked like they were too exhausted to run anymore. I didn't blame them for that.

I took a gulp, and looked at Shinpachi again. There, I gripped my sickle tightly, and jumped towards Shinpachi. He looked at me with shock. I could see it in his eyes. But I didn't care what his expression was.

I managed to reach Shinpachi, and with that, I pulled myself up by grabbing the thick rope. As I kept pulling, I was able to land my feet on Shinpachi's back.

But he shouted, "THAT HURTS!"

"I'm sorry, Shinpachi! But I need to do this!" I exclaimed back at the teenage boy.

Suddenly, the ship moved in a different direction. It was going higher. I looked up, and saw two Amanto's smiling evilly at us. I gave them a glare, but I wanted to free Shinpachi.

So I held the rope tightly, plus my sickle. I knitted my brows once again, and took a silent gulp. Shinpachi wanted me to get over it, so I held my sickle in position, and took a deep breath just before swinging my sickle, cutting the rope. There, Shinpachi gave out a scream as he was falling towards the ground. I held onto the rope with my hands, but I never let go of my sickle.

Kagura ran as fast as she could, and when Shinpachi was about to hit the ground, the Yato lifted her arms out, and catch him. The ropes were loose now, and Shinpachi was free from it.

Kagura let Shinpachi's feet touch the ground, and they continued to run, while Kagura shouted at me, "LET GO OF THE ROPE, MADISON-CHAN! I'LL CATCH YOU!"

I wanted to let go of the rope, but for some reason, I couldn't. My hands wouldn't let go of the damn rope! I was a little terrified that I would land hard on the ground, breaking some bones, even if Kagura said she was going to catch me.

_Why can't I let go?_

I looked in front of me, and I realized that the ship was going over the water, or maybe, the ocean. I panicked, and really wanted to let go, but my hands wouldn't "cooperate" with the rest of my body.

Kagura shouted again, "MADISON-CHAN!"

She wouldn't be able to catch me now because I was now above the water. I didn't know what to do now. Was it to let the Amanto take me prisoner, or fall in the water hard?

I was in _real _danger.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be tough for not just Madison, but for the rest of the people living in Edo. And there will be some characters involving the fight(s). And I was going to have Takasugi in this chapter, but I didn't exactly know how they would meet him. So maybe in the next chapter he will appear again. LOL<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 65! Please review! :)**


	66. Jump up without getting harmed

**Madison has freed Shinpachi from the ropes, but now she's holding onto them, and she won't let go! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: At least I won't read the manga either. XD**

* * *

><p>I managed to free Shinpachi by cutting the thick rope with my sickle. Now, he's free from the ropes that were around his waist. But, there was now a huge problem. I was now holding onto the rope for my dear life, and I wanted to let go, but my hands wouldn't do as I said.<p>

The Amanto ship, that had the rope that I was holding onto, was flying over the water, and I didn't know whether to let the Amanto take me prisoner, or to let go of the rope, and fall in the water hard.

Well, I certainly didn't want the Amanto to take me prisoner, but I didn't want to flop my back in the water because it would hurt. I was really stuck, and not only that, I was in serious danger.

As I was holding onto the rope, I still held my sickle, and looked up, seeing three more Amanto up on their ship.

I thought with panic, _No! I'm not going to get on their ship, and be a prisoner! But I don't want to land in the water hard! What am I supposed to do?_

I heard the alien-like Amanto chuckling, and I heard one of them say, "Looks like this kid is too scared to let go. Pull the rope up!"

My brown eyes opened very wide. As soon as he finished his sentence, I could feel the other Amanto pulling the rope up. I gasped with fear, and had to think fast. I was obviously being pulled up, and if I didn't let go, then the bastard Amanto would try to attack me. And how the hell was I going to fight a lot of Amanto? That'd be something like, 30 to 1!

I began to sweat, and thought loudly, _FUCK! It looks like I'm really going to have to let go!_

A gulp went down my throat, and without a second to spare, I finally let go of the thick rope. But when I let go, I knew I was in for it. Falling towards the water at God knows how many miles an hour, and my heart was beating fast. Really fast.

While falling, I closed my eyes tightly, and gripped my sickle in my left hand. I felt this heavy wind on the back of my head, and it was blowing my hair upwards. Even if I were to fall in the water, and be okay, I would have to take a long swim back to ground. Hell, I wasn't even so sure how far I was from ground!

Just as I thought I had hit the water, I felt a pair of hands catch my body. I still closed my eyes for a few seconds, but I didn't feel any water on me. For curiosity, I opened my eyes slowly, and found out who had caught me.

I exclaimed not so loudly, "K-Keishani!"

Yep, it was Keishani. She smiled at me, and said, "You wouldn't want to fall in the water, and swim all the way back to ground, would you, Madison-Chan?"

My eyes widely opened as I smiled at the fairy back. I shook my head, and asked her, "Are the other fairies here as well?"

"Yes they are. You guys were pretty lucky because Queen Lilania's star, in her sphere, glowed, and she noticed something bad. So she looked at Edo, and saw the ships. And since she saw more than two ships, she ordered all the fairies to come along!"

I gave Keishani a bigger smile as I said, "Wow. I'm glad you all came to help then!"

She closed her gray eyes for a moment, and giggled, "I'm glad, too. And I'm hoping the other fairies will do their best."

I thought, _Keishani..._

But as she was about to turn around, and fly to land, a gun shot was heard not so far behind us. The second we heard that shot, it hit Keishani's right upper arm. Keishani's eyes opened wide in major shock.

"GAHHH!" She screamed. I looked at her arm (Where it was close to her shoulder), and saw blood coming down her arm. The next thing I saw was Keishani's eyes closed tightly. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. I furrowed my brows, and was concerned on how much blood she would lose.

She squinted one eye opened as I thought all worried, _How can she carry me for long with her arm losing blood? She's in freaking pain!_

I knew she wouldn't carry me for long, because I could tell how much pain she was in.

Keishani made a weak smile at me, and said, "I'm okay. I just-ow-need to get to dry land before I lose more blood."

I continued to furrow my brows at her, and when I turned my head to see the ship behind us, the Amanto ship was flying a bit closer to us.

I began to panic, and told Keishani, "We have to get to land quick! That Amanto ship is catching up to us!"

She turned her head around for a second, and gasped loudly, panicking like I was. Keishani then gulped, and managed to turn to a different direction, but she was starting to fly slowly.

I said to the fairy, "You're not okay, Keishani! You need help!"

"I know, Madison-Chan," She replied quietly with a weak smile. "But I need to get to ground first."

"Then fly not to get hit by those damn Amanto bastards again!"

She nodded her head, and tried to fly as fast as she could. When I saw the Amanto ship again, an explosion hit the ship. I blinked, and widened my brown eyes in astonishment. I looked around at the dock, and saw the Shinsengumi and the Yorozuya (Plus Mayumi). But it wasn't just them. I also saw Lilania and the small fairies, Mekara and Sulani! Keishani and I were not far from land, but Keishani was still having a bit of trouble flying with a bloody arm.

From where I saw, Okita was holding a bazooka, and I realized that he's the one that shot the ship. Even though I could care less about Okita, I was glad he hit that ship. Guess he did give a damn for once.

I looked at the ship one last time because it was going straight down towards the ocean. I smirked, and thought, _Haha! Now you bastards are dead! Or so I think._

Finally, Keishani landed on ground by her feet. She let me stand on the ground, and as soon as she looked at the Yorozuya, she smiled, but nearly hit the ground by her knees.

Shinpachi dashed towards her, and exclaimed, "Keishani! You're bleeding!" I knew that he was worried about her, since he does have a crush on her. Then again, even if he wasn't in love with her, he'd still be concerned about her wound.

Lilania walked towards Shinpachi and Keishani, and looked at her wound for a moment. She told Keishani, "Keishani, stand up."

The black-haired fairy nodded and obeyed. She managed to stand up, and walk in front of Lilania, but she was holding her arm, over the bloody part. Keishani bit her lower lip. Shinpachi furrowed her brows, and asked Lilania, "I-Is there something you could do, Lilania?"

The queen fairy pulled out a roll of bandages, and told Keishani, "Let go of your arm for a moment."

Once again, the younger fairy obeyed, and removed her hand from her bloody arm. Her palm was now covered in blood. Lilania unrolled the bandages, and told Keishani to lift her arm up so that it would be easier to wrap up the wound, preventing anymore blood to escape.

When Lilania was done wrapping up Keishani's upper arm, she gave it a pat, and said with a smile on her face, "There we go. Now you won't lose anymore blood."

Shinpachi asked Keishani with a blush creeping up his cheeks, "Are you okay, Keishani?"

Keishani blushed back, but managed to answer, "I'm okay, Shinpachi."

Lilania turned her body around, and gave Keishani one more piece of advice. "Keishani, you should try to not fight. Because your wound was pretty bad."

She lowered her head down slightly, and muttered, "Yes, your majesty." She couldn't disobey the queen of her fairy village, Fairika.

The fairy queen looked at me, and said, "Another ship is right there." She pointed up, and I looked to see where she was pointing. I, again, opened my eyes widely, and saw another Amanto ship coming forward, most likely, towards us.

She continued, "Madison, get on my back."

I blinked in confusion, and asked her, "Why?"

"You use that sickle, right? Well, I want you to get on my back so that you can use that sickle to slash part of that ship. Usually, when swords, or any other kind of weapon, slash parts of the ship, the ship can explode."

"So does that mean I'll have to ride on your back, and then you'll fly to that ship?"

She nodded her head with a small smile. I gulped silently, and almost immediately accepted, "Alright, I'll try, but I'm a bit scared."

"You should be," Lilania chuckled. "I'll try not to get shot like Keishani. Now, get on my back."

I nodded my head hesitantly, and walked towards the fairy queen. She knelled down slightly, and allowed me to get on her back. With my sickle still in my left hand, I carefully wrapped my hands around Lilania's collarbone. I tried my best to not stab her with my sickle, but I also had to make sure that my sickle wouldn't slip out of my hands (Since my palms were starting to feel a bit sweaty).

She asked me, "Are you ready?"

Again, I gulped, but answered, "I'm ready, Lilania."

She smiled a bit, and moved her wings up and down just before flying off the ground. As she flew up, I looked at the others briefly, and gave them a gentle smile.

Lilania said, "When we get close to the ship, stab the ship with that sickle of yours."

Now, she wasn't flying up straight. She tilted her body just a few inches, and I was able to unwrap my hands that were around her collarbone.

I was impressed on how fast Lilania was, because she was flying, well, pretty fast.

_Let's hope my sickle doesn't slip out of my hands._

Just as we were less than 50 feet away from the other Amanto ship, I gripped my sickle with both my hands, and knitted my brows like before. Lilania gave me the signal, "Alright, Madison! Try to stab and slash that ship!"

"Right!" I exclaimed with a bit of confidence in me. I felt a bit of sweat coming down my face, but it didn't stop me from staring at the ship that we were very close to.

When Lilania flew right beside the dark-colored ship, I gripped my sickle even tighter, and swiftly stabbed the ship with my sharp weapon. I made sure that it wouldn't fall out of my hands, but fortunately, it didn't. Lilania flew quicker as I slashed part of the Amanto ship. I closed my eyes tightly while clenching my teeth, I could hear parts of the ship screech, and break.

After slashing part of the ship, Lilania flew down very fast, and we heard an explosion coming from the ship I had just slashed. I looked up, seeing the explosion. I smiled slightly, and thought, _I managed to destroy that ship._

The queen fairy managed to get back to ground safely, and told me, "I don't see anymore ships in this area, but I know that other ships are in different areas in Edo."

I replied, "I noticed that."

Mayumi and Kagura dashed towards me, and Kagura exclaimed, "That was impressive! I can't believe you actually destroyed a ship like that!"

I set my hand behind my head, and said with a cracked smile, "I actually thought it wouldn't work at first."

"But you managed to do it!" Mayumi cheered with a sweet smile.

I smiled back at the two, but Kagura said, "Come on, you two! We should go look for other Amanto bastards!"

Mayumi and I nodded our heads. Kagura also told Gintoki and Shinpachi, "And you guys will make sure that Shinpachi's girlfriend won't get harmed, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi and Keishani blushed a bit from embarrassment. Of course, Shinpachi didn't say anything about that since he was now clearing his throat up.

Lilania said something to the three of us before we went, "Don't get killed."

We all nodded our heads again, and we turned around, running. Mayumi asked me, "Do you know who might be behind all this?"

I shook my head as I answered the younger girl, "Wish I knew, Mayumi-Chan. But I have a feeling...that it's Takasugi."

She opened her eyes widely, and muttered, "God, I hope he doesn't find me."

I furrowed my brows, and thought, _It was pretty terrifying that he was at that party, but I was glad Mayumi didn't see him!_

Gulping, the three of us girls continued to run. Kagura's mouth was hanging open, Mayumi held her sword out of her ribbon just in case we were going to bump into some Amanto, and I...just held my sickle. I've realized that I've been holding my sickle since I went out of Gintoki's house. But that didn't matter, because we were going to have to fight some alien-like Amanto.

Kagura gripped the handle of her umbrella as she said to Mayumi and I, "I feel a strange aura."

"What do you mean?" I asked the Yato.

She answered without looking at me, "I mean that something horrible is coming towards us!"

Mayumi furrowed her brows slightly, and muttered under her breath, "This is scary."

I thought, _I couldn't agree more._

As we were all running faster, a figure stepped out from an alley way, and we couldn't believe our eyes on what we were seeing.

It was Takasugi Shinsuke!

He took out his pipe from his mouth, and blew out a puff of smoke, escaping from his lips. He opened his one olive eye, and said to us, "It's so nice to see you girls again."

All of our eyes opened wide in shock. I turned my head to look at Mayumi, and she shook like a leaf. I was now concerned about her. Would she have to fight Takasugi, despite her having fear in him? Even if she does have a small crush on him, she would pretty much fight him.

Takasugi looked at Mayumi, and gave out a smirk, saying, "What's the matter, Mayumi-Chan? Aren't you happy to see me again?" With that being said, he chuckled darkly.

Sweat was pouring down Mayumi's face. With her holding her sword, she began to shake. Kagura took a step forward, and shouted at the criminal, "STOP TRYING TO SCARE MAYUMI-CHAN!"

He chuckled again, "Why not, Princess Troublemaker? I like scaring her."

I clenched my teeth, and gave Takasugi a glare, but he continued to scare Mayumi.

Then, he pulled his sword out, and I knew that we were all in for it. Mayumi turned her head to look at us, and told me and Kagura, "Go, you guys! I must fight him!"

I blinked in surprise, but tried to convince Mayumi, "B-But Mayumi-Chan, you'll just get hurt!"

"I don't care!" She snapped. "I have to fight him, so you two must leave me behind!"

Kagura and I exchanged glances, but we didn't try to convince Mayumi anymore.

I said, "Alright then. Do your best, Mayumi-Chan."

"I will," She replied with a small smirk coming onto her face. With that, Kagura and I dashed around Takasugi as he was dashing towards Mayumi. We turned and saw Mayumi one last time, and she clashed her sword onto his. I really do wish her luck, and I was hoping she wouldn't get herself killed.

Kagura pulled onto my arm, and forced me to run along with her.

This whole Amanto mess (Plus some humans who are teamed with them) was getting a bit out of control. And I have a feeling it will not look pretty at all, even though I knew that it would not.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is getting even more chaotic.<strong>

**So yeah, I got 6 more chapters to write. :P And I'll try my best to do so.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 66! Please review! :)**


	67. The anger full of rage

**Kagura and Madison are going to look for more Amanto to kill. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yeah, I also don't like tragic or not-so-happy endings in, well, anything in general. XP**

* * *

><p>Mayumi told Kagura and I that we had to leave her, because she was going to fight Takasugi. But I was too worried about her because she has fear for him, yet she still has a small crush on him.<p>

Kagura pulled on my arm, forcing me to run along with her.

I thought, _Don't get killed Mayumi. And don't let your fear get over you._

Kagura exclaimed to me, "You think she'll be okay?"

I lowered my head, and answered, "I'm not so sure. But I hope she'll be okay." I kept looking back, and we were running farther and farther away from the fight. Mayumi vs. Takasugi. I furrowed my brows, and turned my head back, so that I could see straight.

The Yato pulled my arm again, and pulled me to a side of a house. I asked, "Kagura-Chan, what is it?"

She whispered, "Shh..." Out of curiosity, I slowly turned my head around the corner of the house, and I saw three Amanto walking forward. I opened my eyes widely.

I said in a whisper, "It seems that one of the Amanto ships have landed."

The red-haired Yato nodded her head in agreement, replying, "When these three Amanto come right by us, we'll attack them."

For once, I didn't hesitate. I nodded my head, while knitting my brows, sweating. I wiped my forehead for a second, and took a deep breath when we were hearing voices from the alien-like Amanto.

One said, "So Saturobi-Sama planned this, right?"

I blinked in some confusion, and thought in question, _Wait, it wasn't Takasugi who planned all this chaos? Who is this Saturobi?_

Another Amanto answered, "Yeah, but Takasugi planned it as well. However, Saturobi-Sama gets more of the credit because his plan was excellent."

I clenched my teeth, and gripped my sickle tightly at the same time. Kagura whispered, "They're getting closer. Remember, the second we see them, let's attack those bastards."

"Yes," I replied with a smirk on my face.

I heard their footsteps getting closer and closer. I was prepared to kill those bastard Amanto's.

As soon as we caught glimpse of them, Kagura yelled, "NOW!" She and I dashed out of the corner, and began to attack the three Amanto. They all didn't expect it, and Kagura and I managed to kill two of them. However, the third one fell on the ground by his butt, and looked a bit scared. Strange, I thought Amanto's were supposed to be fearless! Ha! Guess not!

Kagura shot one of them while I slashed the other with my sickle. When the two of us looked at the third Amanto, who looked like a dog or wolf, we took a few steps forward. The dog-like Amanto scooted back, and looked a bit afraid.

Kagura stopped for a moment, but I continued to walk towards him. The second I was right in front of him, I lifted my sickle, and the blade on it was just an inch in front of his face.

He opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything. So I asked him with anger, "Tell me, who is behind this mess? Besides Takasugi Shinsuke?"

The Amanto began to shake, and instead of answering my question, he asked, "A-Aren't you a teenager? With you using a sickle, you don't look old enough!"

I gave him a death glare, and shouted, "DON'T ASK ME ABOUT MY FUCKING AGE! TELL ME, WHO THE FUCK IS BEHIND THIS?"

He yelped slightly, and took a gulp before finally answering my question, "H-His name is Koroko Saturobi. This was most of his plan!"

"I see," I replied in a dead evil tone. I then pulled my sickle away from his face, and he was breathing heavily. As I turned my body around, I told Kagura, "Do your thing, Kagura-Chan."

She nodded and adjusted her umbrella, shooting a few rounds at the Amanto. Even when I wasn't looking, I knew that he was dead instantly. Kagura walked beside me as I muttered, "Koroko Saturobi. I'm gonna fucking kill him."

The Yato asked, "How will we find him? We don't even know what he looks like."

"I know, Kagura-Chan, but I may find out soon."

"Come on, we gotta move!"

I nodded again, and followed Kagura, running behind her. I thought in my head, _You're so dead, Koroko Saturobi._

It felt like my dark side was coming back. My eyes lowered down to the ground, and I clenched my fists.

While Kagura and I kept running, we heard some fighting not too far away from us. We were both curious, but Kagura said, "I wonder who's fighting now."

"Let's go see," I told her.

With that being said, we turned to the direction where we heard the fight. By hearing the fight, I mean that I heard yelling and blood splattering. I was calming down, but I was still pissed off. Koroko Saturobi will not destroy Edo, no matter what the hell he does.

Me and Kagura were getting closer and closer to the fight, and as soon as we saw it, there stood Tsukuyo fighting two Amanto. She didn't see us, but I didn't want to distract her. So Kagura and I kept quiet until she was done fighting with him, or should I say, until she killed him. The Amanto she was fighting had an octopus-like face, but it had hands instead of tentacles.

Since Kagura and I were in between buildings, we still made sure that Tsukuyo didn't see us.

Tsukuyo shouted, "YOU WON'T GET THE BEST OF ME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Just as the Amanto was about to attack her, Tsukuyo stabbed her kunai into his chest. The Amanto then spat out blood to the ground.

Tsukuyo told him in a low tone, "Go to hell." After she took out her kunai, the octopus-like Amanto fell backwards to the ground, on his back.

I realized that now was the good time for me and Kagura to step out of the building, and so we did. Tsukuyo blinked her eyes, and noticed us. She said, "Kagura-Chan, Madison-Chan..."

I nodded my head as I said, "Yes, Tsukuyo-San. It's us. We heard you."

She gave out a chuckle as she put her kunai into her kimono (Can't tell if it was her pocket or actually inside her kimono. Well, hopefully, it won't stab her), and replied, "Heh, good thing you weren't distracting me."

"That's why Kagura and I hid in between these buildings until you were done."

"Glad you did, then." She turned her head to the side, and lifted her hand up beside her mouth. She called out, "Hinowa! Seita! It's safe to come out now!"

Hinowa and Seita came out from between two other buildings. Of course, Seita pushed the handles of Hinowa's wheelchair. Hinowa said, "I'm happy that you're not injured, Tsukuyo."

Tsukuyo chuckled once again and replied, "Of course not."

Seita blinked his eyes, and saw me and Kagura. "Kagura! Madison! Are you guys helping out on killing the Amanto who are trying to destroy Edo?"

We nodded our heads, and I told him, "Yes, Seita-San. But Kagura and I fought and killed three Amanto. But before we killed the third one, I asked him who was behind all this. He said it was a man named Koroko Saturobi."

Hinowa, Seita and Tsukuyo stared at me for a few seconds. Tsukuyo took out her pipe, and began to smoke through it. She said, "Don't know anyone with that name. Maybe he's an unknown criminal."

Kagura nodded her head in agreement. She replied to Tsukuyo, "I believe it's because he doesn't want to be known like that Takasugi Shinsuke bastard, uh-huh!"

"That could be it. Whoever this guy is, we'll kill him."

I took a step forward, saying, "I'm beat the shit out of him."

"You think you'll try to kill him, Madison-Chan?" She asked with a brow raised up.

I nodded my head slowly, and answered, "I have rage going through my body. I'm not going to let some pathetic bastard destroy Edo. Even if Takasugi Shinsuke is also behind this, Koroko Saturobi will the the one to die."

Hinowa furrowed her brows, and said, "You'll have to be careful then."

Seita's eyes opened wide, and asked me with realization, "Are those your clothes from your world?"

I smiled a bit, answering the young boy's question, "They are. And I realized that if I kill Saturobi, I may disappear, and go home."

"How do you know that may happen?"

"Because there was a girl, who also got sucked into this world. When she fought and killed her component, she disappeared, and went home. Kagura and I saw her two nights before that, and we helped her. So now, she's home and happy."

I gave them a weak smile, and felt my eyes starting to water. Kagura asked me, "Are you okay, Madison-Chan?"

I looked up, and answered, "I'm fine. I just...miss home."

With that, a drop of my tears fell down my face. I clenched my teeth, and wiped the tears away from my eyes. But I saw a handkerchief below my face. Since my head was lowered down, I had to look up once more, and I saw Tsukuyo giving the handkerchief to me.

She smiled at me while her eyes were half-closed, and she told me, "Here."

I blinked my brown eyes, and accepted the handkerchief. I softly took it from Tsukuyo's hands, and almost immediately covered my face with it. I managed to wipe all my tears from my eyes and face, and as soon as the top of the handkerchief was below my eyes, the three of them smiled slightly at me. I pulled it off my face, and smiled at them back.

I muttered under my breath, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Tsukuyo replied with that smile still on her face. I gave Tsukuyo back her handkerchief, and she took it away from my hands, putting it back. She continued, "Come on, we don't have any time to lose."

"Right," I agreed quietly.

I closed my eyes for a second, and remembered that Mayumi was fighting Takasugi!

I widened my eyes, exclaimed, "We have to get Mayumi!"

Kagura stared at me with a brow raised up, replying to me, "But she still has to fight Takasugi, uh-huh!"

Tsukuyo blinked, and asked us, "Hold on, she's fighting Takasugi Shinsuke?"

We nodded our heads fast, and I exclaimed back, "But she's scared of him! They're not far from us, but we must see if she's alright!"

Kagura set her hand on my shoulder, and as soon as I gave her eye contact, she smiled at me, and held the handle of her umbrella, with it on her shoulder now. The Yato replied with a cheer, "If she's in extreme danger, we'll rescue her, uh-huh!"

I gave Kagura a chuckle, and within a few seconds, we all ran out of the area. Well, Seita still pushed on Hinowa's wheelchair since Hinowa could only sit on that. I ran in front of the others, but as soon as we were out between those two buildings, Kagura tripped on her feet.

But thankfully, she didn't fall to the ground. She pushed herself back up on her feet, and kept running. Seita exclaimed in question, "Do we really have to run this fast?"

Without looking at the boy, I answered, "I know you're getting tired, Seita, but we need to rescue our friend since I have a feeling she's scared off her ass!"

Kagura clenched her fist, and ran beside me. She and I exchanged glances, and then nodded at each other. Tsukuyo, Hinowa and Seita were right behind us.

When we were in between buildings again, we heard yelling. And that yelling belonged to Mayumi. I blinked, and stopped dead track. The others did the same thing, and we all made sure we didn't make any noise. I peeked out, and saw Takasugi swinging her sword just under Mayumi's feet. She jumped, but furrowed her brows. Mayumi was still scared to fight him.

He asked the girl, "Remember what I did when you first tried to fight me?"

She clenched her teeth, shouting at the purple-haired criminal, "DON'T BRING UP THAT CRAP!"

He chuckled darkly, and clashed onto her sword once again. This time, he pushed her sword, sending her to the ground. She muffled, "Oof!" As her bottom hit the dirty ground, she looked up quickly, and gasped.

Takasugi took a step towards the young girl, but she tried to scoot back, and didn't even bother to stand up. I could tell she was really scared. The criminal chuckled darkly again, and asked her in a rhetorical question, "Are you afraid, Mayumi-Chan? Why did you run away from my ship? I thought we were friends."

She began to panic, and didn't know what to do now. When Takasugi was lifting his sword up, it looked like he was about to kill her.

I opened my eyes widely, and had to do something. But I looked at Kagura, and saw her with a very angry expression. Without thinking, Kagura dashed out, and when Takasugi swung his sword towards Mayumi, Kagura quickly grabbed Mayumi. Her arms were under her, and she ran as fast as she could as Takasugi's sword hit the ground, hard.

Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Seita and I didn't follow Kagura because we didn't want Takasugi to see us. So we heard him chuckle once more, and say to himself, "You win this round, Princess Troublemaker."

I peeked out, and saw Takasugi turning around, walking away. I was actually surprised that he didn't bother to follow them. Tsukuyo said, "Where did Kagura go?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But we can't let Takasugi see us."

We turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

_Where did Kagura and Mayumi go? Is Kagura still running?_

I was now worried about them. But there were bigger problems to solve. Such as killing Koroko Saturobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Where did Kagura go with Mayumi? :O Now they lost them.<strong>

**Anyways, I'm probably going to finish this in less than a week (Hopefully), unless I'm busy. But I will try to write daily. And yes, Koroko Saturobi is an OC, but he will appear when Madison starts to fight him. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 67! Please review! :)**


	68. Songs can't always be peaceful

**Kagura managed to get Mayumi out of Takasugi's way, but now she's lost Madison and the others! Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Don't worry, Angel. I won't have this story have a tragic ending. XD Same with some of my other stories. **

* * *

><p>Kagura picked up Mayumi, and ran off so that Mayumi wouldn't get hurt my Takasugi Shinsuke. Well, he turned around, but me, Tsukuyo, Seita and Hinowa turned the other way as well because we didn't want to be seen by Takasugi.<p>

I thought, _I've lost Kagura and Mayumi._

Tsukuyo said, "We should find Kagura and that girl."

Hinowa said while furrowing her brows slightly, "But we have bigger problems. Such as killing more of those Amanto creatures. And Seita and I can't risk getting hurt."

Tsukuyo sighed in a bit of frustration, and said in a low tone, "I know, Hinowa. But sadly, I don't know how many more ships of Amanto are there here in Edo. Edo's in danger, and we need to stop them. Especially Koroko Saturobi." She turned to me, and asked, "Are you sure you want to kill him?"

I nodded my head and told her, "I'm sure, Tsukuyo-San. He deserves to die."

She chuckled, "I knew that."

I looked at the ground and thought again, _You're going to die, like I said, Koroko Saturobi._

As soon as we were in a different street, Tsukuyo suggested, "Madison, why don't you go find Kagura and that girl she carried? I'm sure you're worried about them more than us."

I blinked at the older woman, and realized that she was right. I replied, "I should, but what about you?"

"Don't worry, if I bump into more Amanto, then I will sure kill them. And I'll need to protect Hinowa and Seita so that they don't get hurt."

I nodded my head once again, and decided, "Alright, Tsukuyo-San. I'll go find the other two. Just be careful."

Tsukuyo chuckled again, replying to me, "We'll be fine. Now go find them."

I gave her a smile and began to run in the opposite direction from where they were walking. I wasn't going back to the area where Mayumi and Takasugi were fighting. Instead, I thought I would have to take a shortcut, just in case Kagura made a few turns while carrying Mayumi. So I took a sharp turn, and wondered in a muttered, "I hope those two are okay."

Right now, I wasn't thinking of Koroko Saturobi. I just wanted to find Kagura and Mayumi so that we could fight more Amanto and maybe even try to find Gintoki and Shinpachi. Although, I had a feeling that Shinpachi would try to carry Keishani. But I was glad Keishani caught me before I fell into the water. Because if I fell into the water, it would without a doubt hurt my back. However, I did feel very bad that she got shot in the arm.

Thankfully, Lilania wrapped the bandages around it.

I continued to run as I thought loudly, _Where would Kagura go?_

As I ran out between the buildings, I turned to the left, and ran even more while my sickle was in my sweaty hand. I wasn't surprised that my hands were still sweating, but I wish it wasn't.

In a few seconds, while wondering where Kagura and Mayumi could be, a figure came out between two houses as well. I opened my eyes widely, and as soon as the figure stopped, I recognized the person.

_B-Bansai Kawakami!_

I had a feeling that he heard me run, but where would he have heard that? When I gasped almost silently, he pointed his sword in front of my face. There, I stopped my feet, and stood still all dumbstruck. When I stopped completely, Bansai's sword was just an inch in front of my face. My brows were raised, and my eyes were wide opened, staring at the tip of his sharp sword.

He spoke, "Oh, it's you...Madison." He said that, but he didn't move his sword. Thinking on what to say, he continued, "We meet again, I daresay."

I made a cracked smile, and asked a somewhat idiotic question without thinking, "A-Are you going to fight me?"

It seemed that he wasn't listening to his music, because he answered, "I told you the last time we met...I don't hurt kids. Which means I don't want to fight kids, I daresay."

I blinked my brown eyes at the Kiheitai member. He said, "Shinsuke told me that he kidnapped you. When he also told me that you got rescued by someone he calls 'Princess Troublemaker', I must say, that was interesting to hear."

My smile was still cracked. I thought, _Is it even necessary to bring up that crap? And doesn't he have an evil personality as well, even though he doesn't show it?_

Bansai said again, "I will let you go, but I will give you one piece of advice."

"Wh-What's that?" I asked while stammering.

He grinned slightly, and answered quietly, "Try not to get in my way."

With that being said, he walked passed me, and I turned around, seeing the back of his head. When I turned my head back to look forward, I thought, _That was pretty scary._

But I shook my head fast, and decided to keep running so that I could find the other two.

As I ran, my mouth hung open, and I panted. But I blinked, and slowly turned my head to the side, hearing another fight. I forced my feet to stop again, and I was wondering if it was Tsukuyo fighting more Amanto. So I ran into the direction of the sound, and didn't stop until I was getting closer and closer to it.

_Could it be Kagura?_

Right as I was very close to it, I saw two people killing an Amanto. I was just wondering how many Amanto were there, trying to destroy Edo.

One person yelled, "I'M SICK OF SEEING THESE UGLY ALIEN AMANTO FACES, UH-HUH!"

I blinked, and chuckled, knowing who's voice it belonged to. I took a few steps forward, and said, "I found you Kagura."

The Yato turned, and smiled. "Madison-Chan!"

I blinked again, and saw Rina, Tatsuma Sakamoto's girlfriend. Rina gave me a smile as she said with a chuckle, "Yep, you found her."

I asked, "Where's Mayumi? And where's Tatsuma?"

Kagura answered first as she pointed, "Mayumi-Chan's right there." Mayumi came out of two houses, and when she saw me, the younger girl immediately smiled at me, and gave me a big hug.

She exclaimed, "I was so scared, Madison-Chan! I thought I would get harmed by Takasugi!" I looked down, and could see her blush slightly. I chuckled, and when she released the hug, I gave her a pat on the back.

"At least you're not killed," I said. She chuckled back, and closed her eyes.

Then, Rina answered, "Tatsuma-San's a bit behind. He was following me, but he tripped on his 'shoes'. Then, when an Amanto was close to us, he told me to go so that he could deal one himself. Now, I'm pretty worried about him."

I stared at Rina for a second, and suggested, "We should go get him if you're that worried."

"That's a good idea," Rina replied, furrowing her brows, but smiled.

Me, Kagura, Mayumi and Rina ran, but we followed Rina. She was going to remember where she left Tatsuma. But not long later, we managed to find Tatsuma holding his gun, with a serious look on his face.

Rina showed a big smile as Tatsuma turned his head, saying to Rina, "I'm not hurt, as you may see."

The older woman dashed towards him, and gave him a big hug. Almost like the hug Mayumi gave me. Rina exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're not hurt, Tatsuma-San!"

Tatsuma gave out his usual laugh, and said to Rina, "Rina-Chan, no Amanto can hurt me." He patted her soft head, and embraced her back.

Mayumi quietly said, "They look sweet together."

Kagura picked her nose as I agreed with Mayumi, "Yes...yes, they do."

When Rina let go of the hug, she said in a worried tone, "I'm pretty sure some other people are trying to protect Edo, but we must hurry and kill them! I mean, the people who're trying to destroy Edo!"

I said while taking a step forward, "We know, Rina-Chan. And when we find the person who's behind, I'll make sure he dies."

She gave me a sympathetic smile, and replied, "Good luck, Madison-Chan." She held Tatsuma's hand, and told him, "Come on, Tatsuma-San."

"Of course," He said, laughing again.

With that, she waved at us, and they ran together. Then, they turned.

Kagura pulled her finger out of her nose, and said, "That laughing bastard's lucky to have a girlfriend at all."

Mayumi exclaimed, "We need to find Gintoki and Shinpachi!"

I exclaimed back, "Right! Let's move, now!"

They nodded, and we continued to run. Strangely enough, I wasn't that tired of running. But we had to run so that we could find our friends. However, Mayumi panted way more than me or Kagura, but she didn't stop running. So she was still caught up to us.

Kagura somehow tripped on her feet again, but this time, she fell to the ground. Mayumi and I stopped almost immediately, and Kagura yelled, "DAMMIT, WHY DO I KEEP FALLING DOWN?"

Mayumi answered, "You're clumsy."

"OH, SHUT UP!" Kagura hollered. It didn't affect Mayumi one bit, but it looked like she did want to run some more.

As soon as Kagura stood up, she ran as fast as she could. Mayumi and I followed her, obviously, but Kagura was ahead of us.

I thought, _I'm scared if we bump into Bansai, because he told me, "Do not get in my way". But then again, what would I expect from him since he IS part of Kiheitai?_

Sighing, Mayumi asked herself, "Where could they be?"

I shrugged, and didn't say anything. But when we were about to make a sharp turn, I saw Bansai coming out of a corner, and the three of us immediately hid from him. We were pretty lucky, otherwise it would probably turn out bad. And by that, I mean that we may be in his way.

The three of us girls hid in between buildings (We keep doing that!) as we saw Takasugi walking towards Bansai.

All of our eyes widen as Takasugi said to Bansai, "Bansai-San, have you found Gintoki yet?"

Bansai shook his head, answering his question, "No, Shinsuke. However, I ran into the teenage girl, Madison."

"Is that so?" He asked as he blew a puff of smoke from his mouth.

I saw Mayumi's eyes widen. Kagura asked Mayumi in a whisper, "Mayumi-Chan, don't tell me you know that deaf man, too?"

The younger girl sighed, and admitted, "Kagura-Chan, he was also my friend."

Kagura raised a brow up, and gave her a what-the-hell look. Kagura exclaimed, but still whispered so that the Kiheitai members wouldn't hear, "First, we hear Takasugi saying he's your friend, now this?"

Mayumi lowered her head, and didn't say anything else. Her face began to turn red from embarrassment.

The Yato shook her head as we continued to listen to their conversation.

Takasugi said, "Saturobi-Sama gets all the credit, but we're still part of this."

"We still have to find Shiroyasha, though?" Bansai questioned.

The purple-haired samurai nodded his head while giving out a dark chuckle. Mayumi's eyes widen in major shock. She asked me, with disbelief, "A-Are they trying to destroy Edo?"

I nodded my head at the girl. "I suppose you didn't know."

She clenched her teeth, and ran behind Kagura and I. Kagura's head turns to see her running. I did the same thing, but I ran after Mayumi. When I caught up to her, I grabbed her by the arm, and she stopped running.

Kagura managed to catch up to us, but Mayumi didn't turn her head to see me until I told her, "Please look at me, Mayumi-Chan."

I didn't think Mayumi would obey, but not surprisingly, she did it anyways. She gave me eye contact, and the first thing I saw from her were tears coming into her eyes. That must've been the reason why she didn't want to look at me at first.

She whimpered, "He...He didn't tell me that he wanted to destroy Edo. Edo...is my home." Mayumi's tears began to fall on her cheeks.

I sighed, and decided to tell her, "Mayumi-Chan, when we were at that party at Otae's bar...I saw Takasugi there."

Both Mayumi's eyes, and Kagura's, widen in shock again. I continued, "Takasugi must've came into the bar in secret. I didn't know how he did that, but I found him in a closet. He knew you were there, but I tried my best to not let you see him. And before he left, he said, 'I know you're scared. And so is Mayumi.'"

More tears came out of her eyes. She whimpered again, "This can't be happening! He was supposed to be my friend! I'm scared!"

There, she gave me a tight hug. She cried quietly, and said almost in a whisper, "I don't want him to destroy Edo."

"I know, Mayumi-Chan," I replied to the younger girl. "Nobody does. We need to find Gintoki before Takasugi does."

She lets go of me, and nodded her head. Then, we ran to find Gintoki and Shinpachi. Where were they? Were we ever going to find them?

Just as I was about to take a shortcut again, we saw Gintoki and Shinpachi. I opened my eyes widely, and gave them a small smile before dashing towards them. I exclaimed, "Gintoki! Shinpachi!"

The two men looked at us, and Shinpachi gave us a big smile. But behind them, there was Lilania and Keishani along with the small fairies. As us girls ran towards them, Lilania asked, "Gintoki wanted to know this...did you find the criminal they named Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Without hesitation, I answered, "We did. And we also found one of the other Kiheitai members."

Gintoki asked with a bit of irritation, "Is it that Bansai guy?"

I nodded my head. I thought, _I shouldn't tell him that he's the music producer of Tsu Terako._

The silver-haired samurai clenched his fist, and muttered with anger, "I'll kick his ass."

Kagura informed Gintoki, "Gin-Chan, he's not the only one behind this."

"Who also is, then?" He questioned a bit calmly.

I answered for Kagura, "An unknown criminal named Koroko Saturobi." Since I made an angry expression, Gintoki and the others could tell that I wanted to kill Koroko.

Mayumi said, "Madison wants to kill him."

Kagura basically interrupted Mayumi by saying, "And if she kills him, then Madison...may disappear and go home."

The fairies blinked in confusion. Lilania asked, "What does this girl mean?"

I sighed again, and told her, "I'm from a different world. I got sucked into this world over three weeks ago. And until now, I had no idea on how to get home. I realized that if I kill the bastard, I may go home. But I'm not a hundred percent sure. I really want to go home."

Keishani furrowed her brows, and walked towards me. When she was in front of me, she landed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and saw a smile on her face. Keishani said, "I'm sure you'll go home."

I smiled back at her.

Keishani added, "I can understand why your clothes are different than those other ones."

I gave out a chuckle as I gripped my sickle. Lilania told the younger fairy, "Keishani, I know this is off topic, but we need to watch out for any Amanto that may be close to us. And I don't want your wound to get worse."

She nodded her head, and replied, "Yes, your majesty."

Sulani flew in front of my face, and asked me, "How will you know what Koroko looks like?"

I answered, "I may find out by listening to him. I mean, him talking to other Amanto."

"I see."

Just then, Tsukuyo, Seita and Hinowa came beside us. Tsukuyo said jokingly, "Isn't it a bit crowded in this area?"

Gintoki replied bluntly, "No, Tsukuyo. There's just too many people here."

Tsukuyo chuckled and said off topic, "Enough chit-chat. Time to find Koroko Saturobi."

Everyone nodded their heads, and Kagura said, "I'm counting on Madison, because she'll be the one to kill him."

"Eh?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to kill him alone, didn't you?"

"I-I never said that!" I exclaimed a bit embarrassingly. "I don't mind you guys helping out, because this guy might be stronger than I think."

Gintoki suggested, "Then we'll see if you need help or not. After all, if you do go home, you'll most likely kill him by yourself."

"G-Gin-San," Shinpachi muttered.

I didn't want to be stubborn, to be honest. But I felt like I was brave, even killing those other Amanto. I took a gulp, and said, "You're right. I really do want to go home, but as I said, I'm not all that sure."

Kagura landed her hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes as she told me with a sad smile, "You deserve to be home. And what I'm saying is that I don't blame you for missing home. You've been away from your family for over three weeks, and you're just sad being away from them for so long, even as a teenager."

I gave her a smile back.

As soon as she let go of my shoulder, I gripped my sickle again, and exclaimed, "Koroko Saturobi...must die!"

Everyone smiled, and nodded their heads. Even if there were more Amanto to kill, I still had to prepare myself. And by that, I meant that I was prepared to be braver than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of hurried the beginning of this chapter, but at least this wasn't rushed...hopefully. XP And to be honest, I really did want to add more Tatsuma and Rina in it, but I actually wanted to focus more on Madison preparing herself to fight and kill Koroko Saturobi.<strong>

**And I had a bit of trouble on how to end this chapter. ^^"**

**Just four more chapters of this, and then I'll go back to writing "Nightmares From Hell". And speaking of which, you can look at my profile, and see my new stories coming soon. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 68! Please review! :)**


	69. Yatos and humans aren't enemies

**Don't have anything to say except enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Good. ^^**

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya and I walked into a random street. We weren't running right at the moment, but Tsukuyo, Seita, Hinowa, and the fairies were behind us, and they said they were going to follow us.<p>

Keishani mumbled something under her breath, but I couldn't tell what she said. I turned my head to see if she was okay, and she was. She was just holding her arm, where she got shot. I still felt bad for her, but hopefully, her wound will heal up eventually.

I thought, _It's quiet. Too quiet._

I figured that many people in Edo hid in their homes, because they were just too afraid of the Amanto trying to to attack. But it's not like it was a bad thing. Lots of people don't have weapons, and maybe they aren't brave enough to at least try to kill an Amanto.

The more quiet it got, the heavier the atmosphere was. Suddenly, a strange aura stuck me in the chest. I gripped my white short-sleeved shirt, and Kagura asked, "Is something wrong, Madison-Chan?"

I shook my head as I answered, "No. It's just that...I feel an aura close to us."

Hinowa asked, "Do you think it's more Amanto?"

"Could be," I answered quietly. I knitted my brows, and felt sweat coming down my face. Some of the sweat was on my eyebrows, so I wiped the sweat off there. I set my other hand on my sickle, and now both my hands were on my weapon.

Gintoki dashed out in front of Kagura and I, and exclaimed, "Screw it! I'm gonna see if that bastard Takasugi is close by!"

I opened my eyes widely, and thought loudly, _Gintoki, you idiot! You're gonna create chaos!_

Then, I face-palmed myself, and decided to follow Gintoki. The rest of us then followed him. But we were running again. And my god, Gintoki was running really fast!

Shinpachi exclaimed, "This is not good!"

The small fairies, Mekara and Sulani, flew beside me and Kagura, and Mekara said, "I feel this aura too! And...the aura is coming from the criminal!"

I turned to look at Mekara, and her expression was shock. I clenched my teeth, and began to run faster. Then, in a matter of seconds, Gintoki stopped dead track at his feet. Since he was far away from us, I was curious. So I continued to run, and when I got closer, I opened my eyes widely in shock. Kagura stopped dead track as well.

The two people, who were standing a few feet from Gintoki, were Takasugi and Kamui! Kamui had his eyes closed, and had that cloak over him like the last time I met him, with his umbrella. Takasugi had that pipe in his mouth, but he took it away by his hands. By the time he saw Gintoki, he put his pipe back in his loosely kimono.

Kagura ran beside Gintoki, and shouted at her older brother, "KAMUI!"

Kamui gave out a chuckle, and replied, "That's right, little sister."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE SISTER!"

"Oh, and your friend's here. Wonderful."

He took a few steps forward, and I had a terrible feeling that he would dash towards me. But Kagura stomped her foot in front of the other Yato, and ordered him, "Don't you fucking dare."

Kamui finally opened his eyes, questioning his sister, "You don't want me to say hello to her?" Even though I saw the back of Kagura's head, I could tell that she was giving him a deadly glare.

Takasugi asked Gintoki, "Why are you trying to protect this city...Shiroyasha?"

Gintoki gasped quietly, and paused for just a few seconds. When he broke the silence, he muttered with rage, "Do not...call me that!"

"Oh?" He chuckled darkly, and added while narrowing his eye, "But you were the one who killed lots of Amanto back in the day."

"Shut...up!"

I knitted my brows again, thinking on what I should do.

But Kagura jumped off the ground, and was about to kick Kamui, but he used his umbrella, blocking her attack. When she landed on the ground again, Takasugi already pulled his sword out, and said darkly, "It's time to fight."

With that being said, Gintoki pulled his wooden sword out, and dashed towards Takasugi while Kagura dashed towards Kamui with a yell coming from her mouth. It looked like I had to watch, but what if Kamui or Takasugi came towards me?

Kagura tried to kick again, but Kamui did the same thing as last time. Blocking her feet with his umbrella. He said to his younger sister, "Nice try, sis, but you can't kick me, even if you try hard."

"YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Takasugi's sword and Gintoki's sword clashed onto each other. They gave each other deadly glares. Takasugi told Gintoki in a very low tone, "Shiroyasha, do you think you can protect you friends by yourself?"

Gintoki shouted, "I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

He pushed his sword onto Takasugi's, making him take a few steps back. When the fight was getting even more intense, Mayumi pulled my arm, and I hid behind a house.

I exclaimed, "Mayumi-Chan!"

She said, "Sorry, but I don't want those two to catch us."

"I thought they saw us already."

"They did, but they're not paying attention to us now."

I stared at the younger girl for a moment, and said, "You're right. But we shouldn't stay here."

She nodded her head, agreeing with me. The rest of us ran, trying to get away from the fight. Tsukuyo exclaimed, "Should we try to find Koroko Saturobi?"

I answered, "Probably, but we should at least see how many more Amanto ships are here."

"Hm, you're right about that."

Lilania, Keishani and the smaller fairies all flew to see if there were anymore ships that were the Amanto's. Keishani and Lilania looked all around them, but Keishani looked down, and informed us, "I only see one more ship. I have a sense that Koroko is in that ship."

I made a smirk, and suggested, "Then let them land. I want to kill him."

Tsukuyo asked with a brow raised up, "How many times have you said that already?"

"It doesn't matter how many times I've said it. My dark side is ready to come out. But...I'm trying to calm myself down."

The four fairies came back down, and Lilania said, "Alright, we'll let them land. But we need to make sure that they don't see us."

I tilted my head at the fairy queen, replying to her, "Of course."

I walked in front of the rest, and didn't say anymore words. I turned one direction, and saw the ship beginning to land.

_If you really are in that ship, you're dead meat. I'll make sure you die in a painful death. No, my dark side shouldn't come out just yet. I want to wait...until I meet that bastard Koroko._

I gripped my shirt again, and gave out a sigh of irritation. I still heard yelling and swords clashing onto each other. So the fighters were not far from us. In fact, I didn't want to lose them. Actually, I didn't want them to lose us.

Mayumi said to me, "Looks like Edo's going to be safe after all."

"Most likely," I replied without looking at her.

Just then, more fairies were heading down here. They landed feet first, and told Lilania, "Your majesty. The rest of the Amanto have been killed."

I turned my body around, and saw Lilania raising a brow up. She asked the other female fairies, "Are you sure?"

They nodded their heads. One fairy asked, "Is that ship the last one?"

Lilania smiled slightly, answering, "It is, girls. And we're pretty sure the person behind all this mess is in that ship."

"Should we destroy that ship?" Another fairy asked.

The fairy queen shook her head. "No, we're letting one girl try to kill the person behind this."

"Who's that?"

Lilania pointed at me, and the other fairies turned around with curiosity. They opened their eyes widely, and their wings moved slightly. They looked at each other with, probably, confusion.

Keishani walked through the other fairies, and told them, "Yes, it is her. The girl with the sickle. She'll try to kill the bastard. However, if things go very wrong, we'll help out."

I nodded my head at Keishani, saying, "That's true. But I didn't mean to be stubborn."

The fairy gave out a chuckle, and told me, "Madison, you're not being stubborn. You want to go home, right? Well, we want you to be brave."

She landed one hand on my shoulder, and her other hand under my chin. Well, her fingers touched the bottom of my chin. Keishani gave me a warm smile, and when I saw that smile, I smiled back, blinking my brown eyes once. My eyes closed half-way just as Shinpachi came behind Keishani.

The let go of my chin and my shoulder, and turned around to see Shinpachi. She told him, "And don't worry, Shinpachi. I'll try to be careful, and not get my wound worse."

I wasn't so sure if she thought about what she did next, but she kissed Shinpachi on the lips without hesitation. Shinpachi's eyes widen in complete surprise. The rest of the fairies (Including the humans) smiled slightly as they opened their eyes widely as well.

Keishani drifted her lips away from Shinpachi's, and she lowered her head down, turning really red from embarrassment.

Shinpachi said with hesitation, "Th-That's the second time we've kissed."

She replied with her hand behind her head, "But the first time, Mekara pushed the back of my head."

Mekara flew over the big fairies, and gave out a gentle giggle. I gave her a crooked smile, shaking my head with a chuckle.

Then, Mayumi dashed through the fairies, and I asked her, yelling out, "Mayumi-Chan! Where're you going?"

"I'm going to see if Gintoki and Kagura have won!" She exclaimed back.

Lilania ordered the fairies, "Girls, you can go back to Fairika. But me, Keishani, Mekara and Sulani will stay here until the battle's over."

"Yes, your majesty," The other fairies replied. With that being said, they moved their see-through wings up and down, flying off the ground, and heading home without any harm to them.

Tsukuyo lowered her eyes for a few seconds, then told Seita and Hinowa, "Seita, bring your mother home. That includes yourself."

"EH?" Seita exclaimed in question. "But you're the one who wanted us to come here!"

"That's because I didn't know there was a battle here in Edo. Now go home, I'll catch up to you later!"

Hinowa said to her son, "Seita, she's right. We already went into trouble."

Seita frowned, but nodded his head. He walked towards me, and said, "Madison-Chan, if you do go home, then it's good-bye."

I gave him a sympathetic smile, and replied, "Good-bye, Seita. I'll miss you."

He showed a sad smile, but went back to his mother so that they could go home, back to Yoshiwara. Seita held onto Hinowa's wheelchair handles, and looked at me one last time before he left.

Tsukuyo said, "At least you said good-bye."

"Yeah," I said. I scratched my cheek, and was definitively not going to forget Hinowa and Seita. Because they were kind to me, more like, friends to me. I have made a few friends here, but I really wanted to go home.

Now, it was me, Tsukuyo and Mayumi. We ran back to check on Kagura and Gintoki.

As soon as we saw Kagura and Gintoki, I didn't see Takasugi or Kamui anymore. Kagura and Gintoki panted from exhaustion as I asked, "That wasn't long."

Kagura looked at me with a cracked smile, replying to me, "They were fighting for their lives. And so were we. It's exhausting enough to run all over Edo!"

I decided to inform Kagura, "Well, Lilania said there's one more Amanto ship, and it's about to land. And I know that Koroko Saturobi is in that ship."

"So you're going to let him land on ground before you actually get to fight him?"

I nodded my head at the Yato. I said, "At least you two aren't hurt by Takasugi or Kamui."

Gintoki still had that angry look on his face. I stared at it for a second, and noticed that he had a bruise on his cheek. I asked Gintoki, "Are you okay, Gintoki-San?"

He answered with a low tone, "That bastard...called me Shiroyasha. He hit the handle of his sword on my cheek, but then he said, 'We're through with you for now. You're too violent for me to want to fight you.'"

My eyes opened wide. I muttered, "That doesn't even make any sense."

Kagura exclaimed, "We should find Koroko Saturobi now, uh-huh! That motherfucker can be anywhere."

"Right," I muttered again.

I took two steps forward, and said without looking at the others, "He should be there." I pointed straight.

Gintoki started walking as well. He went in between those two buildings, telling us, "We must find them quickly, before anymore chaos comes into Edo."

We nodded our heads, and followed Gintoki (Again).

It made me wonder how many Amanto were in the last ship. Well, I had to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to apologize for writing this chapter short. XD Instead, I'm just going to say that Koroko Saturobi is close to Madison, the Yorozuya, Mayumi and Tsukuyo. And just in case anyone was wondering, Matako Kijima (The female member of the Kiheitai) won't be involved in this. Same with Katsura, Elizabeth, and some others you probably expected to see, but weren't in this chapter or even the beginning of this arc.<strong>

**Also, Takasugi and Kamui have returned to their ships, and are now heading back to space. I know I didn't write that, but I thought I'd make it clear just so that people wouldn't get confused.**

**I only apologize for that, but like I said, I want to focus on Madison, preparing her to fight to the death. But of course, she won't die. LOL**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 69! Please review! :)**


	70. Dark sides get deadly at times

**Now Madison will look for Koroko Saturobi, and then fight him to the death. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seita and Hinowa went home because Tsukuyo told them that it wasn't safe for them anymore. Actually, Edo wasn't a safe place until the battle was over. There was still one more Amanto ship left, and I know for a fact that Koroko Saturobi is in that ship.<p>

As Tsukuyo, Mayumi, Kagura and I followed Gintoki, Kagura asked me, "Aren't you at least scared, Madison-Chan?"

I made a chuckle, and answered the question from Kagura, "A little, but I have no fear of him."

Mayumi looked at me now. She furrowed her brows, and said, "If this is the time you go home, we'll...never see each other again."

My head turned so that I could see Mayumi, and what I saw from her was an expression of sadness. I knew that she would miss me, but I asked her, "But don't you still have that picture of you and I?"

She opened her eyes kind of widely, and gave me a sad smile. She answered, "I do. I still have that picture, but I'll still miss you."

"You promise that you'll remember me?"

"I promise."

After that sentence, she gave me a hug. My arms lifted up half-way as the younger girl hugged me almost tightly. Thankfully, she didn't hug me too tightly, otherwise I would've had a bit of trouble breathing.

When Mayumi retrieved the hug, she gave me another smile as she wiped away her tears that were about to come out of her eyes.

Gintoki told us a bit loudly, "Oi! We don't have all day! We need to get to that Amanto ship!"

I nodded my head, and continued to follow Gintoki.

As we went through a few buildings (In between), Tsukuyo leaned over to the side, and asked me, "Madison-Chan, does Gintoki have a girlfriend right now?"

I opened my eyes widely in surprise, and didn't really expect Tsukuyo to ask me some sort of question. I gave her a smirk, and asked teasingly, "Why? Are you in love with him?"

Her face turned pink. She exclaimed, but quietly, "N-No! I was just curious!"

"Then why did you hesitate?" I asked, still with a smirk but I raised a brow up.

Tsukuyo cleared her throat, and told me, "N-Never mind." I shook my head, chuckling again. I had a feeling Tsukuyo already knew that Gintoki didn't have a girlfriend. And if she wasn't in love with him, why would she hesitate and blush when I asked her that? Oh well, she's probably too afraid to admit it. But I don't blame her, since a lot of people are afraid to admit that they are in love.

Anyways, we kept walking for maybe five minutes, and when we were close to the dock (The second time we're going there), we saw the Shinsengumi again.

I rolled my eyes, and thought, _Oh boy. Gintoki and Hijikata will get pissed at each other again._

Gintoki saw them, and I could tell that he gave them glares. Hijikata turned his head to the side, but saw Gintoki, so he turned his head completely. Without a second thought, and warning, Gintoki dashed towards the Vice-Chief, and as soon as he was very close to him, he grabbed his collar like last time.

He exclaimed, "You bastards still patrolling this area?"

Hijikata grabbed Gintoki's wrist again, and retorted in a low tone, "The Shinsengumi will need to destroy that last ship, and then Edo will be safe from any damage."

I ran quickly towards Hijikata, and told him, "Don't."

He looked at me like I was crazy. He asked, "Why not?"

"Because I know who's behind this mess. And I'm going to kill him."

Hijikata's cold blue eyes widen in surprise. He gave out a loud laugh, and asked loudly, "YOU? You're getting yourself in harms way! Do you want to be killed?"

I didn't back down. I didn't even hesitate at the Shinsengumi Vice-Chief. I lowered my brows, and gave him a serious look. I pointed the edge of my sickle in front of his face, and told him with a bit of anger, "You think I'm joking? Well, I'm not. I'm going to kill that bastard who caused this mess. I don't care what you say, you're not going to stop me."

He stared at my brown eyes, and when Gintoki let go of his collar, Hijikata replied with irritation, "Tch, fine. But we're going to kill the other Amanto. Understand?"

I nodded my head. "I do. I'll let the rest of you kill the Amanto. The bastard's name is Koroko Saturobi. I'm not sure if he's a human or an Amanto, but I'll try to figure out what he looks like."

Kondo made a frown, and asked with a sigh, "Looks like we're in for it, huh?"

I looked around, and didn't see Okita anywhere. Hijikata muttered, "I wish that bastard Sougo was back already."

Kagura angrily asked, "Where's that bastard? I'm not letting him get in my way!"

Kondo answered for Hijikata, "He just told us that he was going for a walk, but he never came back."

Gintoki asked bluntly, "And you let him go, even when he was supposed to be on patrol?"

I said, squinting me eyes, "Yeah, Kondo is a stinky gorilla."

The man immediately balled into tears, and shouted, "I'M NOT A STINKY GORILLA! I'M A CLEAN GORILLA!"

I shook my head, and rubbed my fingers at the bridge of my nose. Seconds later, Okita was back from his walk.

"I'm back," Okita said as if nothing was happening.

Hijikata asked the Sadist, "Oi, where the hell have you been?"

The Sadist scratched his cheek for a second before answering, "You see, I bumped into my enemy, Nobume Imai. We were obviously fighting, but she retrieved because her phone rang, and it was her leader. But she said that we would fight again some other time."

Once again, I rolled my eyes, and thought, _If they were a couple, who knows what could've happened?_

Hijikata ruffled his head with irritation, and informed the younger Shinsengumi member, "The situation's not over yet. The last ship is about to land, and that girl is going to kill the guy behind this mess." He pointed his thumb at me, referring to 'that' girl.

Okita blinked at me, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just shrugged and said all boringly, "Then let's have her kill the guy."

I was surprised he even said that, but I wasn't when he added, "I won't care if she gets hurt."

There, Kagura was about to kick Okita, but he dodged it. She shouted, "DON'T EVER SAY THAT!"

"Why?" He asked. "Are you that worried?"

"DAMN RIGHT, I AM!"

Okita didn't say anything again. Instead, his expression was just pale. Perhaps his sadistic side was inside of him, deep in his soul. Okay, that was a bit weird. But I know he has a sadistic side.

Mayumi walked up to me, and told me while pointing at something, "Look! There's the ship!" The ship looked very far away from us, but at least it gave us a bit of time to prepare ourselves...for battle.

I stared at the ship, and replied with a smirk, "You're right, Mayumi-Chan. It is the ship." When she noticed my smirk, she raised a brow, but didn't ask about it.

Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura walked in front of us, and Shinpachi said, "Looks like we got ourselves some dangerous enemies."

Kagura told the teenage boy, "Shinpachi, most of our enemies are dangerous, uh-huh."

Shinpachi looked at Keishani, and she gave him a gentle smile. He blinked, and turned his head, trying to hide his blush. But it pretty much wouldn't work since it was visible to everybody. Thankfully, no one said anything about his visible blush.

Without thinking, I began to ran towards the ship. But Kagura grabbed my wrist. I looked at her, and she said, "You still need to figure out who is this Koroko bastard."

"I know, Kagura-Chan," I replied with a quiet sigh.

With that being said, we decided to walk slowly so that the Amanto wouldn't see us.

A few more minutes of walking, and we were getting closer and closer to the dull-looking ship. The closer we got, the more likely my dark side would kick in. You know, I just realized something. I'm like Takasugi, because he and I have dark sides that tend to kick in, in our bodies. But I'm not a criminal, and I'd rather be that way. Besides, Takasugi's more scary than I am.

As we saw some sort of platform reach the ground, everyone, including me, stand ground. Even though we were close to the ship, I realized that the Amanto wouldn't see us unless they were planning to walk this way.

Lilania asked, "You ready to fight?"

I nodded my head without saying anything. Just as we thought Amanto would come out, we realized that only one person came out. I blinked my brown eyes in confusion, and before I knew it, the platform closed up, and the ship began to fly away. I scratched my head, and wondered what was that all about.

But as I realized that it was the guy who caused this mess, I decided to run for my life, and fight him.

Mayumi and Kagura shouted, "MADISON-CHAN!" But I didn't stop. I wanted to run until I was close to this bastard.

As he was about to walk in the streets, I made a sharp turn, and ran quickly in the street as well.

Even if I was about to trip, I wouldn't stop. No one was going to stop me. Even if someone was about to grab my arm.

But I never tripped on the ground.

Kagura and Mayumi kept calling out my name, and they wanted me to stop running so fast, but I didn't do as they said. I didn't bother to look and see how far away I was from them. Probably because my dark side was coming out now.

I thought, _Dark side, you don't have to wait anymore. You can come out...now!_

I saw the man walking, and his back was facing me. He didn't have a head cover on, and from the look of it, it seemed that everyone was inside their homes. Because the streets were empty, and there was just silence. The silence didn't affect me one bit.

Since I couldn't take it anymore, I clenched my teeth, and shouted, "HEY, YOU BASTARD!"

The man stopped, and slowly turned his body around, so that he could see me completely. When he saw me, and my angry expression, he smirked, and chuckled.

I asked, "I suppose you are Koroko Saturobi?"

He chuckled again, and nodded. "I am." Koroko looked nearly as tall as Takasugi, and his hair was jet-black, very short. He wore a white kimono that had scribbles on it, and he also had mark on his face, that was actually written in English, 'Death'. It was written on the right side of his face (His right, I mean).

I gave him a death glare as he chuckled yet again, "Are you going to kill me?"

It was my turn to ask. "You answer me first. Why are you trying to destroy Edo? I heard it was most of your idea."

He continued to have that smirk. Koroko replied, "When I was little, I was an orphan." He removed that smirk from his face as he continued on, "My parents literally said I was worthless. Lots of people gave me disgusting stares. But that was because I stole food from racks. Then, when I was older, I decided to form a group."

"And it was full of Amanto? You never came back to Edo until this day?" I questioned.

He had that smirk back, and he nodded his head, answering, "Yes. I got my own ship, and the rest is history."

I said, "We saw you come out of your ship, and we realized that you were the only one out."

"I was the only one out of my ship because no one knows who I am. I wanted to look at Edo one last time before I call them, and tell them to destroy this city."

"You're not going to destroy Edo, you fucking bastard."

Koroko smirked some more, and asked as if it weren't obvious enough, "You want to have a duel?"

I gripped the handle of my sickle, and answered in a deadly tone, "Bring it on."

I said that, and he brought out his sword. It looked exactly like any sword, except the handle of it was a mixture of black and gold. Koroko gave me a glare back as my friends were behind me.

Kagura exclaimed, "Madison-Chan!"

Without looking at the Yato, I replied, "Don't worry, Kagura-Chan. I'm not afraid to fight him."

Koroko gave out another chuckle before he and I began to dash at each other. My dark side was finally out.

I was ready to have this duel.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! XD<strong>

**But seriously, Madison will fight Koroko in the next chapter. And we'll see what it takes for her to fight to the death.**

**Just two more chapters, and then I'll be done. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 70! Please review! :)**


	71. Can you fight without fear?

**It's the battle between Madison and Koroko. Will Madison do well? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: For the truth, I was pretty sad that Takasugi and Kamui were there for a short time as well (Even though it was pretty much my fault. XD), but I wanted the chapters to focus on Madison.**

* * *

><p>I have found Koroko Saturobi. I have found the man who made and caused this mess. I will fight him until he dies.<p>

He asked, "You want to have a duel?"

I smirked and answered, "Bring it on."

After that, he dashed towards me, and I dashed towards him. I was ready to fight and stab him with my sickle. He was going to die, and I didn't think that. I knew that. My dark side was finally out because I had let it out. When my dark side came out, I felt like a wild beast, trying to hunt for food. Only I wanted to kill this bastard so that Edo wouldn't be in danger anymore.

The two of us gave out screams of anger. Well, I was more angry than he was. He just showed that smirk as we got closer and closer to each other.

When we were about a foot away from each other, our weapons clashed. My sickle touched his sword. No scratches on either weapon, nothing.

He muttered, "How are you going to kill me just by using that damn sickle?"

"You'll find out," I answered, giving him a deadly glare. I pushed my sickle onto his sword, and I ran backwards for a few seconds, then dashing towards him again. While I ran, it felt like the wind had blown my face and hair. My feet would not stop running towards the man, and my eyes didn't look away from his face. He didn't look away from me, either, and he continued to smirk as I lifted my leg up, trying to kick him in the stomach.

But he dodged, and took two steps back. The man chuckled, "Kicking won't do any good, child."

I replied harshly, "I may be a child, but I will kill you with all my might."

"Oh?" He chuckled again. "Well, give it your best shot, you brat."

I didn't care at all what he called me. Whether it was 'brat', 'punk', 'stupid child', or any other insulting name in the book, I would still kick his fucking ass.

I thought, _Rage and anger roams inside my body. It feels like the devil is inside, deep in my soul. It's like a monster with very sharp claws. But I don't have sharp claws. I just have human hands, with short nails. But that doesn't fucking matter! I will make sure Koroko draws blood outside of his body!_

Harsh words were inside my head, and I couldn't help but think of Koroko's death coming very soon. I knew he would die, and since I was in my dark side, it was a greater chance for me to defeat him.

_Die...die...DIE!_

Koroko swift his sword, heading towards my stomach, but I moved back, so I wasn't cut. He tried again, but I moved back even more. Then, it was my turn to use my weapon. I swift my sickle towards his stomach, but instead of my weapon touching his skin, it just touched part of his kimono.

There was a slight cut on his kimono, and when he saw it, he made a bigger smirk, and said darkly, "You only cut my kimono and not my skin."

I gripped the handle of my sickle with both my hands, and gave Koroko a glare just as I was trying to cut him again. But he did the exact same thing as I did. Stepping back.

Without warning, Koroko punched the side of my stomach, and I opened my eyes wide in shock. It didn't hurt that much, but it was unexpected. I felt my stomach, and rubbed it slightly, trying to make it feel better. But then again, how would your stomach feel better just by rubbing it. I know that's pretty pointless.

At least it wasn't painful. Again, without warning, the man came after me once more. I looked up at his devilish face, and jumped to one side. He looked at me at the corner of his eye, and continued to chuckle, no matter how many times I have dodged. Actually, even if he dodged my attacks, he would still chuckle.

He said, "Child, how can you defeat an adult?"

I retorted while giving him a glare, "I've killed one before, asshole." My eyes were closed half-way, and when he swung his sword again, I dodged it by going under it. He blinked, and looked down right when I kicked his leg hard.

Koroko's small eyes opened widely, and he lowered his upper body down, holding his leg with both his hands. His sword was out of his grip, so I thought it was my chance to kill him.

Thinking that he was off guard, he quickly picked his sword back up. He questioned, "Kicking my leg won't make me give up!"

I thought, _Just as I thought._

Kagura shouted, "GO MADISON-CHAN! WE'RE ALL COUNTING ON YOU!"

Keishani also shouted, "YES! KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

The man clenched his teeth, and ordered everyone, "SILENCE!"

There, no one said anything. They just watched. I looked at them for a second, and gave them a smile just before turning my head back, seeing Koroko coming towards me again.

"GRAAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. I lifted my sickle up, and before he even knew it, I swung my sickle, cutting part of his torso.

He stopped, and noticed a trail of blood coming down his body, and onto his kimono. The cut wasn't deep, but he chuckled as if he didn't feel anything.

"Not bad, brat," He said. "But it will take a lot more than slightly cutting my stomach."

I narrowed my eyes, staring at the man, and ordered him, "Shut the fuck up."

"My, you have bad language. Maybe you should get a time-out!" He lifted his sword again, and dashed like before.

I blinked my brown eyes, and dashed to the side, swinging my sickle again. This time, I made a big gap on his kimono.

"Eh?" He muttered while I gave him a smirk. Koroko noticed the gap on his kimono, and he didn't have that smirk again.

Instead, he muttered with anger, "Cutting more of my kimono, huh? I'll show you!"

He turned slightly, and since I was right in front of a building, I quickly moved away from the tip of his sword. His sword stabbed into the building, and he opened his eyes very widely.

I asked a rhetorical question, "Show me what? You stabbing buildings?" It was my turn to laugh. I still narrowed my eyes, and as he saw my smirk, he clenched his teeth hard, and immediately pulled his sword out, trying to get me.

He went from walking, to running. He opened his mouth, screaming. Drool was coming down from his upper teeth. His sword clashed onto my sickle again. There, our weapons were sort of shaking.

Mayumi said to Kagura, "I'm getting worried."

"We all are, Mayumi-Chan," Kagura replied. I looked at them, and saw their worried looks.

They pretty much knew that I didn't need any help for the moment. Because of my expression and my smirk.

Adding a second thought, I lifted one of my legs up, and kicked Koroko hard on the stomach with one of my feet. His eyes were still wide opened, but his body shook from my hard kick.

His sword didn't touch my sickle anymore, and I knew that it was time for me to go around him. I was behind his back, and as I was about to stab him with my sickle, he turned his body around, swinging his sword onto my sickle again.

I asked him with a low tone, "How many times are we going to clash our weapons together? Come on, you bastard. Try to fight, and not look like a wuss."

He knitted his brows, and shouted, "DO NOT CALL ME A WUSS!" There, barely even noticing it, he went behind my back. He was about to stab my back, but I moved a few inches to my left side, barely dodging his sword. I turned my head to the side, and gave him a grin, with deviled eyes.

_It feels like my dark side is getting stronger. I wonder how I didn't expect that._

He showed the expression of hate, anger, irritation, and all those other negative feelings. I believed that rage was in his body now. But I never cared. Rage was in my body too, but I thought that I had more rage than he had.

Mayumi exclaimed, "Kick his ass, Madison-Chan!"

I nodded my head as Koroko shouted, "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I took a few steps backwards, away from him. When he gripped his sword, I said in a low tone again, "You will not destroy Edo, no matter how hard you try. I've had a very interesting experience...being in Edo for over three weeks."

He gripped the handle of his sword even tighter. I continued while looking at the ground, closing my eyes, "I've been through tough times, but I've made some great friends here."

I began to have flashbacks about the times where I was stuck in Edo. Times like when Kagura and I danced, meeting Mayumi for the first time, going into the cave, fighting other bastards, and so much more. The flashbacks made me smile slightly, but my dark side was still visible.

I added, "I've become even braver, and I'm not afraid to fight."

As soon as I opened my eyes, I glared at Koroko once more while saying, "And I'm not scared of you, Koroko Saturobi."

He muttered under his breath, "Not scared of me?" Koroko gave out another chuckle as he was about to dash towards me again, "You should be scared now."

I lifted my head up, and he yelled out, "BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING KID!"

There, he dashed quickly towards me. I moved my feet, and began to dash towards him as well. I didn't smirk, but I still glared at him. I lifted my sickle up again as he lifted his sword up. He made the most evillest smirk I've ever saw. But I was not scared, not one bit.

As he was very close to me, in a split second, I swung my sword in a half-circle, and cut his stomach again, only it was deeper than before. His eyes stared at his stomach as more blood came out of his stomach. There, he stood still, shaking.

Sweat was pouring down his face, and while he kept staring at the blood, I swung my sickle some more, cutting not just his stomach, but both his arms too.

He screamed out in pain, and within seconds, he tripped backwards, falling on the ground by his butt. He was about to say something, but I stomped on his stomach, and forcefully pushed his head to the ground. He hit his head kind of hard, and I knelled one of my legs down while the other was still on his stomach (Just my foot).

"You...bitch..." He muttered almost quietly.

I gave him another smirk as I brought my sickle to his neck.

Before I killed him, I told him one more thing, "Edo will never be destroyed."

With that being said, my sickle moved forward until it began to slash his neck.

"GAA-" He began to scream, but he was also choking on his own blood. He coughed blood out, and my sickle was stabbing his neck until I realized that there were no highlights in his eyes anymore. His eyes almost moved to the back of his head, and he coughed one more time before he hit the side of his face on the ground, lying there dead.

I stood up, and walked a few feet beside him.

Everyone looked at me with amazement, and they began to dash towards me. Almost all of them cheered at me. My dark side was gone for now.

The fairies flew a bit while the humans continued to run towards me. Kagura gave me a huge hug as she exclaimed, "You did it, Madison-Chan! You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yes, I'm proud of myself as well," I replied while chuckling.

As Kagura continued to hug me, she looked down, and her blue eyes opened wide.

She let go of me, and said, "Madison-Chan, look at your feet."

I blinked, and looked down at my feet. I opened my eyes widely, and realized that it was the 'dust'.

I gave out a smile, and said, "I'm...finally going home."

Gintoki said, "Home?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, Gintoki-San. Home."

Mayumi's brows furrowed as she said, "So this is it, huh? You're going home." She made a sad smile as I nodded again.

I looked at my sickle one last time before asking Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, can you catch this?" I tossed my sickle at the Yato, and she managed to catch the handle with both her hands. The dust was now at my calves.

Kagura widened her eyes, and took out my short-skirted kimono, exclaiming, "Here, Madison-Chan!"

She tossed me my kimono, and I said, "Thank you."

Lilania asked, "So you're disappearing now?"

I chuckled, "Yes, Lilania."

I looked up to everyone, and said, "I'll miss you guys. I've had quite an adventure here. I'm sure you'll all miss me as well, and even if I won't ever see you again, I'll always remember you. And I'm pretty sure you'll remember me as well."

Shinpachi gave me a sad smile. "We will miss you too, Madison-Chan. It was nice to hang out with you."

"Same here," I replied, closing my eyes half-way. I saw the 'dust' coming towards my skirt, and I was getting closer and closer to disappearing completely.

Kagura's eyes began to water. She said, "You were-no-you are a great friend to me, Madison-Chan."

I chuckled once more as I replied to the red-haired Yato, "Same here."

Mayumi's eyes began to water as well. She sniffed, "Have a great life."

I said, "Thank you, Mayumi-Chan."

The 'dust' came up above my torso, and while still disappearing, I said, "I hope Edo will still be safe. Thank you all...for being so kind to me."

Keishani said, "You're welcome. Be safe."

I nodded at the fairy. Right when the 'dust' was coming at my head, I lifted my hand up while my other hand grabbed onto my kimono. I waved my hand at everyone, and said one more thing before I disappeared completely, "Good-bye, everyone. Take care, and protect Edo."

After my sentence, I saw the 'dust' over my eyes, and I knew that I had completely disappeared seconds after I waved at them.

I closed my eyes, and felt a tear go down my cheek. I still smiled, and thought, _Good-bye. I'll never forget you._

I was so happy that I was finally going home, after three weeks of being stuck in the Gintama world.

When I opened my eyes, I was in darkness, like the time where I got sucked in. My smile was still on my face, and I looked up, seeing a bit of light high above me.

_I'm sure...that leads...to home._

Another tear came out of my eye, and I closed them again as the light was closer and closer to me. I held onto my kimono with both my hands, and I remembered the times in Edo already.

As I opened my eyes once more, I saw my body parts turning from anime, to 3-D. My eyes were squinted, and my mouth hung open, showing a bit of my upper teeth.

Closing my eyes yet again, I felt like I was coming out of a portal. But I knew it wasn't just a portal. It was my JUMP magazine. I almost curled myself into a ball as I could feel my body coming out of my JUMP magazine. First was my head, then my upper body, then my torso, and finally, my legs and feet.

When I had come out, I made a sound as I felt like I was sitting on my bed again. I opened my eyes slowly as I heard a familiar voice in English, "M-Madison?"

I opened my eyes completely, and saw that I was in my room again. But my name was called, so I turned my head around, and saw Gabby kneeling on the floor, with her green eyes wide opened.

I smiled at my little sister, and replied in my native language (Which is English), "It's me, Gabriela."

She smiled big, and released tears from both her eyes. She then squinted her eyes, and jumped onto my bed, giving me a huge hug. I hugged her back, and she was crying her heart out.

She exclaimed, "I missed you so much, Madison!"

"I missed you too, sis," I said as I felt more tears coming out of my eyes. I let go of my kimono from my hands because I was too busy hugging my little sister. Yes, my kimono was still with me, only it looked realistic. Well, it was in my world, my home, now.

Gabriela retrieves the hug, and says, "I'm going to tell mom and dad right now!"

With that being said, she jumped off of my bed, and ran out of my room so that she could tell our parents that I was finally home.

I looked at my JUMP magazine, which was still opened, and thought with a smile, _Yes, I'm finally home. With my family again._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be honest with you guys, I ALMOST cried while I was writing this chapter. Seriously, the part where Madison was finally home, it felt breathtaking. Well, to me, at least. XD<strong>

**And wow, I managed to write two chapters in one day. Perhaps it's because I just wanted to get through with this. But I'll write the final chapter tomorrow, and then this story will be complete.**

**Just so you know, the last chapter will be a bit long (Or, at least, I'll try to make it long. XD)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 71! Please review, and look forward to the final chapter! :)**


	72. A world, a home, and a happy life

**Here it is. The final chapter. Madison is finally home. This isn't exactly an epilogue, but if you want to call this chapter that, go right ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three days have passed since I finally came home. I was so happy to finally be in my own house, and even in the same town of Michigan again. I've been stuck in the Gintama world for over three weeks, and during those three weeks, it felt pretty slow to me. It felt like forever, but it was worth being in Edo. I made some great friends, even if they are just animemanga characters. I know I'll never see them again, but one thing's for sure. I'll never forget them, and I'll still be a fan of Gintama in general.

Today was Sunday. My mom and dad wanted me to tell them everything on what I did during my 'travels'. They wanted me to tell them today because they were pretty busy, that they wouldn't have time to listen to my amazing story. But since Sunday was their day off, they had plenty of time now.

I was at the dining room table with my mom, dad, and my sister, Gabriela.

My mom had long, brown hair, and wore a ponytail. My mom has brown eyes, and likes to wear ponytails, and the only time I see her not wearing one is when she's about to go to bed. When she goes to work, she obviously wears a suit with a black tie, but she would also wear a not-so-tight skirt that was up just a little above the knees. She would wear black stockings and black high-heels.

My dad had short, but almost choppy brown hair, with green eyes. He was never a fan of beards or any other kind of facial, so whenever he notices at least a little bit of facial hair, he'll shave it off. For the truth, I think he looks better without facial hair, because the only time I saw him with facial hair, he didn't exactly look that good.

Today, I wore a dark blue tang-top that had white swirl prints on it, and light blue shorts. It was a perfect fit, that I didn't need a belt to go with it.

We were all eating Golden Grahams, and mom asked me, "Since your father and I have our day off today, would you mind telling us your experience in...the other world?"

As I took a bite of my cereal, I answered, "Well, it was crazy at first, but as I got used to it, it was interesting. But I still missed you. Sometimes whenever I slept, I would dream about you guys. Then, I would cry."

Gabby said, "Until you finally came home, I was dreaming about you as well! Almost every single day, I cried, wanting you to come back."

I told Gabby some of the stuff about my experience, but not really everything.

She continued, "Until you came back, I waited beside your bed, with your magazine opened, just in case you would come out of there. And when you were out, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was so happy you came back...for good. I think that's the most that I've cried, ever."

Just then, Gabby's eyes began to water. She blinked, and said to herself, "I better get a napkin." With that being said, she stood up, off of her chair, and walked to the napkin box. She took a napkin out, and wiped her tears, but also blew her nose.

After that, she sat back down, and I continued with my story, "Strangely, I spoke Japanese completely. But the strangest part was that I could read Japanese too!"

Dad's eyes opened wide in surprise. He said, "That's weird."

I nodded my head, replying to my father, "Tell me about it."

Gabriela asked, "So what kind of things or activities did you do there?"

I scratched my head, trying to remember all the things I did in the Gintama world. When I had remembered, I answered, "Well, I went to a few parties, danced in a huge outfit, worked with a group, and...um, don't get mad, but I used a sickle for a weapon."

Mom nearly dropped her spoon in her bowl, and exclaimed, "Why did you use a sickle? You're too young to use any weapon!"

I blushed a bit from embarrassment, and set my hand on the back of my head. But I had to tell my parents and Gabby about this. I informed her, "But it wasn't my idea to use it! And besides, I realized that I needed to fight for my life in order for me to go home."

"Why? That sounds silly."

"I know, mom. But I got sucked into a _shonen_ manga. Shonen, meaning some manga's have fights in it. But I'm not sure if that's the reason why. The good thing, though, is that I didn't bring that sickle home."

"Good. We don't want you to use any kind of weapon until you at least turn 16."

I blinked, but replied, "I know."

She went back to eating, and dad said with a chuckle, "You know, if Gabriela didn't record you getting sucked into that comic, we wouldn't have believed her."

Gabby made a cracked smile, and replied to dad, "That's why I recorded it."

Blinking my brown eyes with realization, I decided to ask my parents, "Did you show the 'video' to anyone else?"

Mom answered, "We showed it to Amanda, Sharon, and Max."

Max is Gabriela's friend. She first introduced me to Max when she was in the fifth grade. At first, she was nervous, but she got over it kind of quickly. I may be older than Max, but I thought he was a nice kid. He's not like a lot of other fifth graders, who act like kindergartner's. Gabby told me that he's pretty smart, but he's not that smart.

As Gabby and I were finished eating our cereal, the doorbell to our front door rang. I turned my head, facing the door, and said while getting off my chair, "I'll get it."

I walked to the door, and as soon as I opened it, there stood Amanda and Max. Amanda's my friend, and Max is Gabby friend, like I said.

I thought with a bit of surprise, _What a surprise!_

I smiled slightly at the two, and asked mom, "Mom, can Amanda and Max come in?"

"They may come in," She answered.

I motioned the two to come in. Amanda had black hair, and it was as long as to her back. Her eyes were crystal blue, and her skin was a bit darker than mine. But that was because she tanned a few times. No, not at a tanning salon. I mean REAL tanning at the beach. I think tanning salons are really stupid.

Amanda gave me a big hug, and said while nearly crying, "When your sister showed me that video, I was so scared for you. You are my friend, and I wanted you to come back."

I smiled slightly, replying to Amanda, "I know, Amanda. My family wanted me back too."

She retrieved the hug, and Max came towards Gabby. Max was a little taller than Gabby. He had short, dark blonde hair with greenish-blue eyes. Sometimes his eyes would be just green, and other times, his eyes would be just blue. But most of the time, those colors are just mixed in.

He asked Gabby, "How did you feel when Madison finally came home?"

My little sister opened her eyes widely, and exclaimed, "What kind of question is that? I had a mixture of happiness, and...heart-breaking happiness."

I chuckled, "Sis, that's the same thing. You were just happy."

She made a cracked smile as Max said, "That must've been hard being away from your family for over three weeks."

I nodded my head at the younger boy. "It has been. I've cried some of the times while I was away. This is completely different from being at a camp."

Amanda said with a smirk, "Did you fall in love with anybody?"

I stared at my friend, and chuckled quietly. I told her, "I told you, Amanda, I don't want a boyfriend, if that's where you're getting at."

She snapped her fingers, pretending to be disappointed, "Oh, darn!"

Everyone, including me, chuckled. Mom came by and told us, "Excuse me."

Gabby asked with curiosity, "Where're you going, mom?"

She answered, "My boss just called me, and he wanted me to visit him. But I won't be gone long."

"Okay then, see you soon."

"Bye," She replied with a smile on her face.

Max scratched his head, asking us, "Tell me again, why does your mom visit her boss?"

I told him, "Well, mom told me that it's because her boss gives her some files."

"What kind of files?"

"I don't know. She said she thought me and Gabby wouldn't really get it," I shrugged.

Now it was time for dad to come by us. He said, "Hello, Amanda and Max. How're you two doing?"

"Good, Mr. Willis," Max and Amanda said at the same time. My dad is actually pretty kind to the two. When I first introduced her to my dad, she was obviously nervous. But dad greeted her politely, and she was okay with it not long after.

But when Gabriela first introduced Max to dad, dad was a bit suspicious at first, but he smiled at him, and trusted him. Since then, dad has trusted Gabriela's friend, and mine. So there hasn't been any problems.

Dad replied to the two with a brow raised up, "Good. Amanda, I heard that your mom was really drunk last night. One of my friends told me that she was so drunk, that she couldn't even stand up straight."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She asked, "How did you know that?"

"Well, I was close to one of the bars, and I happened to see your mom going in there. But since I don't drink, it didn't really matter to me. But my friend does drink, so he went into the bar anyways. I waited for him since he told me he was going to have one drink, but he made me go in the bar. I walked in, and then saw your mom...really drunk."

"Wow," Amanda muttered under her breath. She made a cracked smile as Max shed a drop of sweat down his face.

Dad said, "Well, she's fine now. She didn't really want to drink that much, but I guess she couldn't help it."

I shook my head as I thought, _Amanda's mom is pretty weird sometimes._

I've met Amanda's mom. Her mom can get a bit crazy. Well, at least she doesn't smoke drugs. She only drinks.

Dad also said, "Well, I'm going to watch some T.V. And if you kids are going out for a walk, remember, don't talk to strangers."

Gabby and I chuckled as we replied, "Yes, dad."

"That includes you, Max and Amanda," He told our friends.

They nodded theirs head, replying, "Yes, Mr. Willis."

With that being said, he went to the living room, and turned on the T.V. He sat on the couch as Amanda asked, "You want to go get some ice cream?"

Gabby answered, "We just had breakfast, so we're not hungry. And besides, it's almost eleven o'clock."

Amanda gave out a chuckle, and said to my little sister, "It doesn't exactly matter what time it is, as long as it's not before breakfast."

I said, "We're not hungry, but we can still walk with you."

"Alrighty then!" My friend exclaimed with cheer. Gabby and I exchanged glances, and then decided to get our socks and shoes on. I still wore the same brown tennis shoes. Gabby wore white tennis shoes, but also had a stripe of blue on each side of her shoes.

After we had put our shoes on, we followed Amanda and Max outside.

Gabby said to Max, "How's your day, Maximilian?"

He chuckled and answered her, "Gabby, you know it's just 'Max'."

"I know. I just like calling you 'Maximilian'," She laughed back. Gabriela once told me that she liked the name 'Maximilian', but Max was just named 'Max'. However, he was used to being called 'Maximilian', but occasionally, he would correct Gabby by his name.

Gabby giggled like a little kid (Even though she's sort of a little kid), and I looked at her, and saw her cheeks turning slightly pink. Whenever she giggles, her face turns into that color, but only slightly.

I've always been curious about their relationship as friends. Sometimes I've wondered if my little sister had a crush on Max. I actually asked her that months ago, and she yelped, and blushed slightly. She didn't exactly answer my question, but she did tell me that she liked hanging out with him. So I didn't bother asking about it, since she's probably too embarrassed.

For some reason, she reminded me of Tsukuyo.

But anyways, we went to the store, and Amanda and Max got themselves some ice cream. Amanda got herself a chocolate frozen pop, and Max got a chocolate covered vanilla ice cream bar.

When they brought their ice cream at the cash register, they soon got it back, with their change back.

The worker said with a smile, "Have a good day."

Amanda quietly said, "You too."

We walked out of the store, and found a nearby bench that we could all sit on. Amanda took the lead, and soon sat down on the bench. The rest of us sat down on it as well, and the bench was big enough to fit four people!

Max asked me, "Did you use any weapons while being stuck in the anime world?"

I stared at Max for a second, but answered his question in my normal tone, "I used a sickle. But when I disappeared from that world, and came home, I left it behind on purpose. Because I knew that mom and dad wouldn't allow me to use it at home."

Our friends' eyes opened wide in surprise. Amanda exclaimed, "You used a sickle? That's so cool! Was it a small sickle?"

I shook my head while chuckling, "The blade was curved, but a bit long. The handle was also long, but the sickle itself was a little shorter than my height."

Max asked again, "Didn't your parents say that you couldn't use any weapon until you turned 16?"

"That's true. Although, I'm not so sure why at 16. Oh well, I did have fun using that sickle, but like I said, I had to leave it behind."

I closed my eyes half-way, and added, "But I did bring back a short-skirted kimono. I wanted to keep it for memory."

Again, they opened their eyes widely in surprise. Amanda exclaimed yet again, "That's amazing! I so want to see it!"

I gave out another chuckle, and replied, "I'll let you see it. It's in my room. When you two finish eating your ice cream, we can go see my kimono."

They nodded fast in agreement, and they managed to finish their ice cream bars without getting any brain freeze, or so I thought. We all got up, off of the bench, and we headed straight back to my house.

Not long later, we got back to my two-story house, and our dad didn't mind if my friend, and Gabby's friend, came into my room as long as they didn't break anything. Same with the rest of my house. The only place they couldn't go in was my parents' room. I understand that, so me and Gabby didn't complain about it.

As we were heading up the stairs, and towards my room, Amanda quietly exclaimed, trying to hold back her excitement, "Ooh, I'm so excited!"

I gave out another chuckle just as we entered my room. I pointed at my short-skirted kimono, which was on the top of my dresser, and as soon as Max and Amanda saw it, they walked towards it. But I went in front of them, and grabbed my kimono, unfolding it since it was already perfectly folded.

I showed my kimono at the two, and they smiled big. Well, Amanda smiled more since she was more excited than Max.

Amanda nearly shouted, "It's beautiful! I'm sorry that I'm overreacting, but I love the design on it! Especially the flower print!"

Gabby agreed, "And I like that it's golden yellow. Did you really wear that while you were stuck there?"

I nodded my head. "I did. I wore it until the day I came home. But I loved it so much, that I decided to not leave it behind."

I narrowed my brown eyes, and remembered the time where Kagura first met me. She got me this kimono, and I was happy that I got it. But I loved my casual clothes better, to be honest.

I said, "I will keep this forever." I hugged on my kimono, and thought, _I miss you all, but I missed my family more, so I'm happy to be home._

Gabby decided to ask me, "Madison...did you dark side come out?"

Amanda and Max looked at her, but I answered, "A few times. But those were when I was really furious."

"I figured," She chuckled.

I folded my kimono again, and put it back on top of my clean dresser. It had no dust, so I wasn't worried about my kimono getting dirty...for now.

Amanda said, "Well, I should get home now. My mom expects me to be back at noon."

"Alright. I'll see you later then," I replied as she was heading out of my door. She waved at me with a smile on her face. I did the same thing.

Max scratched the back of his head, and asked Gabriela, "Gabby, what do you want to do?"

I stared at Gabriela's friend for a second, and I could've sworn I saw a small blush creeping up his cheeks. I smiled slightly as Gabby answered, "We could look at National Geographic magazines."

Max gave her a smile, and replied, "That sounds good." Both of them were fans of National Geographic magazines. Those were one of the things that made them kind of alike. They went to her room, and while Gabby picked up a magazine, I opened my eyes kind of widely, and just remembered something.

I said, "Oh, while I was in the other world, I found another person, who got sucked in as well."

Gabby stared at me for a few seconds, then asked, "You did?"

"Yes, and it was a girl, who's 17. She told me her name was Miyo Patricysia, and she also said that she's Polish. She went home before I did, but she told me...that she was stuck there for over a year."

Gabby widened her eyes in shock. "A year? Wow, that must've really been hard for a girl. Is she also a fan of your favorite anime?"

A nod came from my head. I said, "She is. I can't believe I actually remember her name." There, I figured something out. "Maybe I should look up online, and type up her name."

"Do you know how to spell it?" She asked.

I answered, "I don't think so, but I could try."

With that, I went to my room, and turned on my computer. A few minutes later, I went on Google, and first typed up, 'Polish Miyo girl'. And surprisingly, I have read her name, and it was exactly like the name Miyo told me.

So I clicked on the link, and I saw a picture of a girl that looked exactly like the girl I saw in the Gintama world. I smiled slightly, and realized that it was her. The website that I was on was some Polish news. Of course, it was in Polish, so I didn't understand what they were saying. But that didn't matter to me. I found Miyo in reality.

A chuckle escaped from my lips as I muttered under my breath, "Can't believe I found her."

But I thought, _I wonder if she has a Youtube account, or even a Facebook account._

Even though I don't use Facebook, I would try to find her anyways. But I looked up on Youtube first, and when I typed in her full name, the first video I saw was the real life Miyo.

I clicked on the video, and I expected the video to be all in Polish, but she actually spoke English. And her English sounded...very good.

I smiled at myself, and thought, _I'm glad you're safe at home, Miyo._

I decided to turn off my computer, so I did.

I stood up, and decided to draw Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, and myself on a piece of paper. I looked at my JUMP magazine, and chuckled once more. As my eyes cast on the paper that was close to me, I took the piece of paper, and grabbed my mechanical pencil and eraser. I also grabbed another piece of paper because while I was drawing, I would set the paper over the paper that I was going to draw on. Otherwise I would get led on my hand, and it would be very frustrating.

But as I drew, I first drew Gintoki. He wasn't that hard to draw, but drawing his hair correctly was kind of a challenge. But I did my best. After Gintoki, I next drew Shinpachi. Shinpachi was easier to draw for some reason. He only took, maybe, three minutes to draw completely. Next, I drew Kagura, but her umbrella was going to be kind of hard to draw, so I didn't bother putting her umbrella in the picture.

Finally, I began to draw myself. I smiled as I drew myself onto the piece of white paper. I had remembered when I looked at myself in the Gintama world, and I was pretty surprised. But I also remembered on what I looked like, Gintama style. So I drew carefully, but not so slowly. I then drew the kimono that I wore, and as soon as I finished the details, I thought that the picture looked amazing.

I was careful at drawing, and I stared at it for a moment.

But I heard my name being called, and it was my mom's voice. "Madison! Gabriela! Your Aunt Sharon will come by very soon! I suggest you come down now!"

I smiled, and was pretty excited to see my Aunt already. I haven't seen her in months, that's why I was this excited.

I put my mechanical pencil and eraser back, and stood up, walking out of the door to my room. I left my picture on my desk, and was definitively going to use thumbtacks to hang it up on the wall later. But right now, I had to get downstairs.

Being in the Gintama world for three weeks was worth it. I waited until it was time for me to come home, with my family again.

It was the best adventure ever.

**~End.~**

* * *

><p><strong>At last, after over four months, I'm finally finished with this! I must say, I had so much fun writing this story, even from when I started the first chapter. God, it felt so fast. But I was glad to end it. Then again, I'm pretty sad also. But hey, Madison is happy being with her family again, and that makes me happy too. :)<strong>

**It just seems that I'm the first person to actually write a Gintama story, where a die-hard fan gets sucked into the Gintama world. Seriously, I looked through Gintama stories, and I didn't really see any. I don't think that's part of the reason why I created this story, but at least I did it. XD**

**Madison did her best in the last fight, and she did it. Now that she's reunited with her family, well, she's happier than ever.**

**This isn't really important, but here're the list of arc's I've written for this story (Yes, I made up the names of the arcs. XD):**  
><strong>Casino arc (Ch. 18-20), Nights of Danger arc (Ch. 22-26), Cave of Wonders arc (Ch. 32-35), Fairies Land arc (Ch. 42-44), Idiotic Joui arc (Ch. 48-50), Dance Party arc (Ch. 58-60), and Battle of Edo arc (Ch. 64-71).<strong>

**And here're the list of OC's that were also in this story, aside from Madison's family and friend's (In order of apperance.): Rina, Mayumi Kurosawa (Belongs to Mioatsuyi), Kenta Shiromasho, Misokora, Miyo Patricysia, Youchiro, Tsubi Wakoto, Mekara, Keishani, Lilania, Sulani, and Koroko Saturobi.**

**I would also like to thank the people who reviewed this story, even if they only reviewed once: _Angelbott, Smileren, SaharaOchimachi, Little101, Omigesh, Ipopo, __Sweetchill, _and _Jaganshi31._**

**For those who have read this all the way to the end, thank you so much for that. Now I will get back to writing "Nightmares From Hell" since I put that story on hiatus. LOL**

**Again, thank you for reading "Two Worlds, One Life". Please review! :)**


End file.
